Innocent
by Inaya L
Summary: M. et Mme Dursley, au 4, Privet Drive, étaient heureux de dire qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux, merci bien. On ne pouvait pas dire la même chose pour leur neveu de huit ans, mais son parrain le voulait malgré tout. (Traduction de Innocent, écrit par MarauderLover7 et grandement apprécié par moi-même.)
1. Le prisonnier

Bonjour et bienvenue ici !

Il se trouve que j'ai eu un véritable coup de cœur pour une série de fanfictions écrites par MarauderLover7 (Je ne peux pas insérer de lien ici, donc si vous le souhaitez, n'hésitez pas à utiliser la barre de recherche). La relation Harry/Sirius/Remus est particulièrement bien exploitée et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai accroché. Le point faible : Ses histoires sont rédigées en anglais malheureusement ! Avec son autorisation, j'ai donc décidé de les traduire pour vous les faire partager. J'espère que vous les apprécierez autant que moi. Je ne suis évidemment pas une professionnelle de la traduction. Ainsi, n'hésitez pas à commenter si vous avez des corrections à apporter.

Bonne lecture et à très vite pour la suite !

* * *

 _« Ce siège est pris ? » demanda Sirius Black._

 _« Non, dit un garçon maigrichon aux cheveux noirs. Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux. »_

 _« Merci » dit Sirius, en s'asseyant._

 _« De rien » dit le garçon aux cheveux blonds-roux proche de la fenêtre._

 _Il se tourna et adressa à Sirius un léger sourire, avant de retourner son regard vers le quai._

 _« Tu es un Black, non ? » dit le garçon aux cheveux noirs._

 _Sirius soupira mais ne nia pas._

 _« Je suis Sirius » dit-il, en jouant avec ses vêtements._

 _« James » dit James Potter, en souriant._

 _Il tendit la main et Sirius la serra._

 _« C'est Remus. »_

 _Remus – le garçon proche de la fenêtre – se tourna à nouveau, adressa cette fois un vrai sourire à Sirius et lui tendit timidement la main. Sirius la serra, en lui retournant un sourire._

 _« Et on ne sait pas son nom. »_

 _Sirius se tourna, remarquant pour la première fois l'autre occupant du compartiment. C'était une fille avec des cheveux roux brillant, des yeux verts et un air misérable et triste._

 _Elle renifla d'une façon qui aurait pu être considérée un salut, ou qui aurait pu n'être rien du tout, et Sirius hocha la tête dans sa direction avant de se retourner vers James et Remus._

 _Remus avait sorti un exemplaire usé du Livre des sorts et enchantements et était désormais en train de le lire avec un air fasciné. James jeta un œil sur la page et fronça le nez._

 _« Beurk. Sortilège des crottes de nez » dit-il, en frissonnant un peu._

 _« Sortilège de quoi ? » demanda Sirius, les yeux écarquillés._

 _James donna un petit coup à Remus._

 _« Hey Remmy, montre à Sirius. »_

 _Remus leva les yeux, surpris._

 _« Pardon ? »_

 _James retira le livre des mains de l'autre garçon et le passa à Sirius, qui fit une grimace en voyant l'horrible illustration et le repoussa. James redonna le gros livre à Remus avec un sourire._

 _Sirius observa leur échange désinvolte avec une pointe de jalousie. Les seuls amis qu'il n'ait jamais eus étaient ses affreux cousins et les enfants de sang-pur pourris gâtés, avec lesquels ses parents le forçaient à être gentil lorsque leur cercle social se réunissait. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un garçon dégingandé aux cheveux graisseux. Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour le saluer, mais le garçon se dirigea tout de suite vers la fille triste comme si elle était la seule dans le compartiment. Se sentant plus seul que jamais, Sirius fit une grimace et se retourna vers James et Remus._

 _« Depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez ? »_

 _« A peu près dix minutes » dit James, en haussant les épaules._

 _Sirius se sentit légèrement mieux. Remus marqua la page où il était rendu et regarda sa montre._

 _« Douze minutes, en fait. »_

 _James se mit à rire._

 _« D'accord. On va dire onze alors. »_

 _« Je te dis que c'est douze » dit Remus._

 _« Onze » chantonna James, en s'affalant sur son siège._

 _La fille triste et son ami lui adressèrent un regard ennuyé et s'écartèrent pour faire de la place pour ses pieds. Sirius se mit à sourire._

 _« Je vais écouter ... Remus, c'est bien ça ? Il a une montre. »_

 _Lui et le garçon aux cheveux blonds-roux échangèrent un sourire._

 _« D'accord, dit James, en adressant une grimace au plafond du compartiment. Douze minutes. »_

 _« Treize maintenant, en fait » corrigea Remus, avec un air désolé._

 _James grogna, avant de se redresser._

 _« Serpentard ? dit-il en répondant à quelque chose que le garçon prénommé Rogue avait dit. Qui voudrait être à Serpentard ? Je crois que je préférerais partir, pas vous ? »_

 _Sirius vit Remus déglutir et regarder ailleurs. Son propre sourire avait disparu._

 _« Toute ma famille a été à Serpentard », dit-il._

 _Et il le serait aussi. C'était attendu, indépendamment de ce qu'il souhaitait._

 _« Mince alors. Et moi qui pensais que t'étais quelqu'un de bien ! », dit James, sans le moindre signe de méchanceté dans sa voix._

 _Sirius retrouva son sourire et il put voir la bouche de Remus tressaillir. Il y avait quelque chose chez James, quelque chose qui rendait son attitude décontractée, amicale, contagieuse._

 _« Peut-être que je romprai la tradition. Et vous, où est-ce que vous iriez si vous aviez le choix ? »_

 _James leva une épée invisible ..._

 _Et bascula de son siège, mort, son visage soudain dix ans plus âgé. Près de lui gisait Lily, immobile, ses yeux verts fixant quelque chose sans rien voir. Remus se tourna vers Sirius, une haine imprimée sur son visage pâle, désormais âgé de vingt et un ans._

 _« Ce n'était pas moi ! hurla Sirius. Non Lunard, je n'aurais pas fait ça ! Je ne les ai pas tué ! Je suis innocent, je le jure ! »_

Les yeux de Sirius Black s'ouvrirent brusquement et il s'assit, à bout de souffle.

« Je le jure », murmura-t-il, totalement réveillé désormais.

Un sentiment de perte l'envahit à la pensée de James et Lily. Il doutait qu'il puisse jamais se remettre de leur mort, mais il pensait qu'avec le temps, il aurait au moins pu l'accepter. Si seulement les détraqueurs le laissaient tranquille, s'ils arrêtaient de lui rappeler le vide qui occupait l'endroit où son cœur s'était jusque-là trouvé.

Il se leva, ignorant les sensations perdues dans ses bras et ses jambes. Il essaya de les étirer autant que possible. Quand il ne dormait pas, il faisait les cent pas. Sa cellule faisait sept pas d'un mur à l'autre et il en connaissait chaque brique, terne et gris, chaque tâche de rouille sur la porte de fer et chaque grain de poussière ou de saleté qui couvrait le sol.

« Innocent » murmura-t-il, tout en marchant.

La femme dans la cellule opposée gloussa, pressant son visage décharné contre les barreaux. Sirius s'arrêta pour lui adresser un regard empli de pitié – elle était arrivée depuis seulement un mois et elle était déjà folle – et se tourna ensuite pour parcourir l'autre côté.

Au septième tour de cellule, il s'arrêta pour attraper une pierre tranchante et graver une nouvelle ligne sur le mur derrière lui. Il y avait deux mille six cent cinquante et une – maintenant cinquante deux – lignes sur le mur.

Les gardiens pensaient qu'il était fou – après tout, il avait été emprisonné exactement deux mille six cent cinquante jours – et malgré leurs tentatives, ils n'avaient pas encore compris ce que les deux lignes en plus représentaient. S'ils avaient demandé, Sirius leur aurait répondu qu'il s'agissait du record du nombre de jours où lui, James et Lily avaient été séparés, mais ils n'avaient pas demandé et Sirius avait été laissé à sa solitude, dans son mémorial en souvenir des deux meilleures personnes qu'il ait connu.

« Ou du moins, un semblant de solitude », marmonna-t-il, tandis que sa voisine de cellule poussait un cri et écrasait un insecte invisible.

Les véritables insectes préféraient rester à distance d'Askaban. Ses cris se firent plus bruyants lorsqu'elle se mit à taper ses bras – les « insectes » s'étaient apparemment posés sur elle – et à se gratter. Ses bras, ses jambes et même ses joues étaient devenues rouges avant qu'elle ne revienne à la raison. Elle posa la main sur son tibia et sa main devint rouge. Elle se mit à crier.

Sirius frissonna et se força à reprendre sa marche, ce qui n'aida pas à bloquer le bruit. Ses hurlements agitaient les autres prisonniers. A part les gardiens, le manque de chaleur et le fait qu'il ne devrait pas là, l'incertitude et les changements étaient les choses que Sirius détestait le plus à Askaban. A un moment, les choses étaient calmes. L'instant suivant, tous les prisonniers étaient en train de crier ou de se parler à eux-mêmes. Sirius se couvrit les oreilles – la pierre faisait résonner les échos – mais il était toujours capable de sentir les pas.

« Trouvez-la ! » lança un gardien à la peau noire, dérapant pour s'arrêter, le dos face à la cellule de Sirius. « Par Merlin, regardez le bazar qu'elle a mis ! »

Son partenaire arriva un instant plus tard et rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, les yeux fixés sur la femme ensanglantée. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux couleur paille.

« Parkinson ne lui donne pas une potion d'habitude ? »

Le premier gardien jura.

« Si, la potion est sur mon bureau dans la salle des gardes. »

« On en a besoin, non ? »

« Non, elle est folle, de toute façon. »

Les deux gardiens observèrent la femme.

« Par Godric, ils me foutent la trouille. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Nous, les prisonniers, essayons d'être aussi plaisant que possible à regarder » dit Sirius, sèchement.

Sa voix se cassa en raison de son manque d'utilisation, mais il pensa malgré tout avoir été suffisamment spirituel. Les deux gardiens sursautèrent.

« Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, Black » dit le blond, le doigt tendu dans la direction de Sirius.

« Pas mon intention. »

Sirius reprit ses cent pas.

« Fous, tous autant qu'ils sont, murmura l'autre. Arrête de marcher, Black. Tu énerves tout le monde. »

Sirius renifla, tout en continuant.

« Ce n'est pas moi, c'est elle. »

Il désigna la femme ensanglantée de la tête, qui était maintenant en train de se balancer d'avant en arrière.

« Les prisonniers peuvent sentir le sang. »

« Par Godric, je déteste cet endroit », dit le blond avec un frisson.

« Moi aussi », murmura Sirius.

« Ça suffit, aboya le gardien blond. Va chercher un détraqueur, Jordan. Je pense que Black a oublié où était sa place. »

Sirius recula jusqu'au coin éloigné de sa cellule, tandis qu'un des gardiens disparaissait.

« Plus aussi courageux maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius le fusilla du regard.

« Je préfère autant que mon âme reste où elle est. »

« Eh bien, c'est un marrant, celui-là », dit le gardien, que Sirius détestait un peu plus à chaque seconde.

« Pas aussi marrant que je ne l'aie été », répondit Sirius d'une voix rauque, tout en traçant une des lignes du mur avec le doigt.

« Cette cellule, dit l'autre garde, qui venait de revenir avec un détraqueur derrière lui. Black. »

La silhouette encagoulée glissa jusqu'à ce qu'une de ses mains squelettiques se serre autour d'un des barreaux de la cellule de Sirius.

Sirius frissonna, attrapant sa couverture râpeuse. Des flashs de cette nuit-là, de la nuit où son monde s'est écroulé, dansèrent devant ses yeux. _James, ses lunettes de travers et son visage figé à jamais par le choc. Lily, pâle et immobile, des larmes pas encore sèches sur les joues. Harry, en pleurs, son petit visage tâché de son sang. Hagrid, sanglotant tandis qu'il tapotait l'épaule de Sirius_ _et_ _éloignait_ _la première des deux personnes que Sirius avait abandonné_ _e_ _. Remus, pleurant dans un bureau qui ressemblait à celui de Dumbledore en entendant ce qu'il venait d'arriver ..._ Sa mémoire s'embrouilla ensuite, le laissant avec ce sentiment familier de vide, le faisant se demander si ces souvenirs étaient même réels. S'ils avaient existé ou s'ils faisaient partie d'un cauchemar.

« Innocent, murmura-t-il. Innocent. »

 _Tu les as tué ..._

« Non ... Non ! »

Il se concentra sur le visage de Peter, le visage qui ne disparaîtrait jamais de sa mémoire, et avec Peter vint tout le reste. Lily et James – en train de tenir Harry – entourés de lueurs argentées, tandis que la voix perçante de Peter promettait d'assurer leur sécurité, ce sentiment désagréable qu'il avait eu en quittant la maison de Remus pour aller vérifier chez Peter, le petit sourire sur le visage de Peter alors qu'il faisait exploser la rue et la panique qu'il avait ressentie en pensant qu'il n'avait pas lancé son Charme du bouclier assez tôt.

« Je suis innocent » gronda-t-il.

Il ouvrit ses yeux et s'assit, incapable de se souvenir de les avoir fermés ou de s'être allongé. Les gardiens étaient toujours là, le regardant à travers les barreaux avec un air identique, révoltés. Le détraqueur, quant à lui, semblait s'être désintéressé de lui et flottait près de la cellule de la femme. Ses gémissements s'arrêtèrent et elle se mit à ramper, en tendant ses mains rougies vers lui. Sirius sentit la température s'effondrer et sut ce qui allait arriver avant que cela ne se produise. Il détourna les yeux, réprimant une nausée tandis que le détraqueur semblait aspirer un dernier souffle.

Les gardiens se retournèrent et se mirent à crier, mais ils ne furent pas assez rapides. La femme s'effondra sur le sol de sa cellule, le visage vide de toute expression.

« Retourne à ton poste » rugit le garde blond, donnant au détraqueur un coup avec sa baguette. Le gardien à la peau noire, déjà victime de haut-le-cœur, tressaillit lorsque le détraqueur passa près de lui. Une fois qu'il put à nouveau se tenir droit, il fourra la main dans sa poche pour en sortir une chocogrenouille. Sirius le fixa avec envie fourrer le chocolat dans sa bouche.

« Ce ne serait jamais arrivé si Parkinson avait été là » dit-il, en s'essuyant la bouche.

Sirius plissa le nez à l'odeur accrochée à sa robe de sorcier.

« Donc tu dis que c'est de ma faute ? »

« Tu as oublié sa potion. »

L'autre garde lâcha une série de jurons et déverrouilla la cellule de la femme.

« Mets-la sur son lit » dit-il à son collègue.

« Je pense que personne ne mérite ça », dit le garde à la peau noire d'une voix tremblante, hissant la femme en position assise.

« Je ne pense pas que je mérite la paperasse qui va découler de cette situation », dit l'autre, avec colère.

Sirius rêvait de le frapper. Une femme venait d'être embrassé et le bâtard était ennuyé par de la _paperasse_ ?!

« Où est Parkinson aujourd'hui ? »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait un des gamins Malefoy à déjeuner. Veinard. »

« Veinard ? Ces petits monstres sont une bande de ... »

« Non, pas ça. Je plains tous les types qui ont à parler avec la progéniture de Lucius Malefoy. Je voulais juste dire qu'il était chanceux d'avoir échappé au boulot. »

La femme s'évanouit avec un léger gémissement.

« Bordel ... Aide-moi, tu veux ? »

Les deux gardiens attrapèrent un bras chacun et soulevèrent la femme jusqu'à son semblant de lit, constitué d'une pile de couvertures déchiquetées et d'un oreiller moisi.

« Je ne pense pas que ça vaille le coup. Parkinson qui sèche le boulot, je veux dire, dit le gardien blond en essuyant ses mains sur sa robe. Quel gamin il est censé occuper ? »

Sirius se retrouva à écouter avec intérêt. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles du monde extérieur très souvent. Il aurait probablement pu compter sur une main le nombre de conversations surprises à Askaban, et jusque-là, celle-ci était la plus intéressante depuis celle concernant Alice et Frank, et ce que bien sûr car il les connaissait. Sa cousine Narcissa avait épousé l'héritier des Malefoy et il semblait que Lucius soit aussi con maintenant qu'il ne l'était il y avait deux mille six cent cinquante sept jours, ou à peu près, la dernière fois que Sirius l'avait vu.

« L'aîné. Hyde ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Le nom remua quelque chose dans la mémoire de Sirius. Il avait un vague souvenir d'un article de la Gazette du sorcier à peu près un an avant la naissance de Harry, à propos de sa cousine qui avait presque perdu son premier né.

« Ah oui. L'enfant miraculeux de Lucius Malefoy. _L'autre_ garçon-qui-a-survécu. »

« Non, ça devrait être le-garçon-qui-a-survécu, dit le gardien aux cheveux noirs. Potter est arrivé après. »

« Potter ? », demanda Sirius, dressant l'oreille à ce nom familier.

Les gardes lui adressèrent un regard suffisant en sortant de la cellule opposée.

« Le garçon qui a détruit ton maître, Black. Tu n'as jamais entendu ce qui était arrivé ? »

« Bien sûr que j'ai entendu, dit Sirius, en se retranchant dans son coin. Je n'avais juste jamais réalisé qu'il avait un surnom aussi ridicule. 'Garçon-qui-a-survécu'. James et moi avions l'habitude de l'appeler la 'Chute-du-Seigneur-des-Ténèbres'. »

Sirius se tut alors, avant de laisser échapper quoi que ce soit à propos de la prophétie.

« T'as du culot, cracha le gardien blond. Parler d' _eux_. »

Sirius essuya le crachat sur sa joue et se tourna vers le mur, traçant les lignes à nouveau. Par Godric, ils lui manquaient tellement. Les gardiens se mirent à rire.

« Ça l'a fait taire. »

« Pourtant, il a raison, dit le second gardien. Peut-être que quelqu'un _devrait_ donner un nouveau surnom à Potter. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que maintenant, il va y avoir deux garçons-qui-ont-survécu à Poudlard, dans la même année en plus. »

L'autre se mit à rire.

« Un Potter et deux Malefoy ... Et il y aura probablement un Weasley ou deux ... L'école ne pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive. »

Les deux rirent à la blague – qui n'était pas très drôle d'après Sirius – et le gardien à la peau noire reprit la parole.

« Allez. Si on veut espérer rentrer à la maison à une heure décente, on ferait mieux de commencer cette paperasse de malheur. »

Le gardien blond s'affaissa, suivant son collègue jusqu'à quitter le champ de vision de Sirius.

Cette nuit-là, le sommeil de Sirius fut fébrile, s'il avait même réussi à dormir tout court. C'était souvent difficile à dire à Askaban.

 _Il rêva d'un garçon, un garçon qui ressemblait exactement à James à onze ans – cheveux en bataille et tout – qui se tenait debout devant sa cellule alors qu'il dormait. Dans le rêve, Sirius se réveillait et le garçon le regardait avec des yeux emplis de déception – dont la couleur changeait entre le noisette de James et le vert de Lily – tandis qu'il passait un doigt sur les barreaux de sa cellule._

 _« Tu m'as abandonné » dit-il, grattant une tâche de rouille._

 _« Non » dit Sirius._

 _Au diable ces foutus gardiens pour avoir parlé de James et de Harry._

 _« Non, s'il te plaît ! »_

 _« Abandonné » répéta le garçon, qui aurait pu être James ou son filleul – et franchement, Sirius n'aurait pas pu dire qui l'effrayait le plus._

 _Il se tourna ensuite et s'éloigna. Sirius ne réfléchit pas ; il sauta sur ses pieds, déterminé à le suivre, peu importe le prix. Il se transforma en Patmol et passa sa tête à travers les barreaux. Le garçon disparut à un tournant. Il gémit et se tortilla pour passer les barreaux. Attends ! pensa-t-il, tandis que plusieurs écailles de rouille se détachaient des barreaux et tombaient sur le sol comme de la neige ou se glissaient dans sa fourrure hirsute. Il se transforma à nouveau, une fois à l'extérieur, et regarda autour de lui, cherchant le garçon._

 _« Attends ! » cria-t-il encore._

 _« C'est trop tard pour ça » put-il entendre._

 _« Non, bon sang ! Attends ! » cria Sirius._

 _Il força ses muscles à bouger et après son huitième pas, une petite partie de son esprit remarqua - même s'il était en train de rêver – que c'était le plus loin qu'il était allé en sept ans._

 _« Abandonné ... »_

 _« Attends ! »_

Sirius se réveilla en criant. Il était debout, de l'eau froide et salée jusqu'à la taille.

« Qu'est-ce que ... »

Il regarda ses vêtements trempés et, après avoir employé ses jurons préférés, grimpa sur le sol rocheux où il s'effondra, tremblant.

 _D'accord_ , pensa-t-il, les pensées se bousculant dans sa tête. _D'accord, donc j'ai fait un rêve, où je m'évadais de ma cellule transformé en chien et après ça, je me réveille. Je suis sorti et prêt à nager jusqu'à la rive. Soit je suis libre, soit j'ai perdu l'esprit._ Il pencha plutôt pour la seconde option, mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi ses pensées étaient plus qu'elles ne l'avaient été depuis toutes ces années ou pourquoi il était mouillé ... _Donc je suis libre ..._

« Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? » demanda-t-il au ciel nuageux. Il ne daigna pas répondre. Sirius se renfrogna et décida finalement qu'il s'en fichait. Ce qui importait était qu'il était libre. Et qu'il ne retournerait pas dans sa cellule. Jamais. En partie car il doutait être même capable de la retrouver et en partie parce qu'il n'avait aucune _envie_ de la retrouver. _Il faut que je quitte cette île d'une façon ou d'une autre ..._

 _Baguette_ , fut sa nouvelle pensée cohérente. _Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, j'ai besoin d'une baguette. Ma baguette._ Et il savait comment la récupérer.

Une des lois sorcières les plus strictes déclarait qu'une baguette – étant à la fois un objet magique incroyablement puissant mais aussi parfois instable – une fois en possession d'un auror ou d'un tireur d'élite de baguette magique, ne pouvait être détruite sans décision judiciaire. Un autre fait curieux à propos de cette loi était que ce n'était pas de notoriété publique. Seuls ceux qui avaient eu une formation en lois sorcières ou en application des lois sorcières étaient supposés le savoir, car c'était une menace efficace.

Quand Sirius avait été diplômé de Poudlard, lui et James avait rejoint le département de Justice Magique, où ils avaient étudié un an et demi pour devenir aurors. Cela prenait habituellement trois ans pour parcourir le rigoureux programme de formation des aurors, mais avec l'aide de Fol Œil, de nombreuses nuits sans sommeil et le fait que le monde sorcier était en guerre et que le ministre avait besoin de tous ceux capables de se battre, Sirius – en compagnie de James – avait été capable de se former en moitié moins de temps.

En raison de cette formation, il apparut que Sirius avait connaissance de ces lois concernant la destruction de baguette, et en raison d'un abruti nommé Bartemius Croupton, il apparut également que Sirius remplissait les conditions. Toute forme de procès lui avait été refusé et il avait été emmené à Askaban par le premier portoloin disponible, ce qui voulait dire que sa baguette avait certainement été rangé quelque part dans la salle des gardes avec les affaires des prisonniers ...

Sans en avoir conscience – il soupçonnait que c'était l'instinct de survie qui avait pris le relais à présent – Sirius se transforma. Quelques minutes plus tard, à l'entrée de la salle des gardes d'Askaban, un chien énorme, noir, semblable à un ours, mais suffisamment fin désormais, se glissa entre deux détraqueurs.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sirius était redescendu sur la plage rocailleuse, plaçant dans sa poche un fin bâton de bois et un petit miroir qu'il avait déjà dans la poche lorsqu'il avait été arrêté. Il avait déjà essayé d'appeler James avec et avait aperçu le visage souriant de James avant que cela ne devienne trop difficile et qu'il ne coupe la connexion.

Il n'avait pas essayé de transplaner ; il devait y avoir des protections pour l'empêcher, et même s'il n'y en avait pas, son esprit n'était pas assez concentré pour le faire sans se désartibuler. _Il va falloir nager finalement_ , pensa-t-il sombrement tout en se transformant à nouveau en Patmol. Ce n'était pas si loin – il pouvait voir la terre d'où il était – mais l'eau était agitée et il y en avait beaucoup, et c'était très découvert ...

Il se secoua. Sept ans. Sept années qu'il avait passées enfermé pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. En réalité, il avait probablement fait suffisamment de prison pour compenser toutes les mauvaises choses qu'il avait pu faire, qu'il avait pensé faire ou qu'il ferait dans le futur. Il ne se serait pas évadé volontairement, mais il était désormais hors de question de retourner vivre dans cet enfer alors que la liberté était si proche.

Il n'avait pas trouvé beaucoup d'intérêt à s'échapper avant maintenant, ou ne serait-ce qu'essayer. Peter était probablement tapi sous un rocher quelque part où Sirius ne pourrait jamais le trouver, ou du moins il y serait lorsqu'il entendrait son évasion. Harry – qui était supposé aller chez Pétunia, la sœur de Lily, d'après Hagrid – était certainement en train de compter le nombre d'années qui lui restait avant d'aller à Poudlard. Et Remus ... Comme il n'était pas venu le visiter ou fait aucune tentative pour contacter Sirius, ne savait sans doute pas que Peter était le traître et, Sirius le supposait, avait passé les sept dernières années à faire le deuil de James, de Lily et du rat, tout en nourrissant sa haine pour Sirius.

 _Il faut que je les trouve,_ pensa Sirius. _Harry, pour vérifier qu'il est heureux. Peter, pour prouver que je suis innocent et une fois fait, Remus pour tout expliquer, pour m'excuser ... Et ça ne risque pas d'arriver si je ne bouge pas mes fesses de ce foutu rocher._

Sirius prit une longue inspiration et plongea dans l'eau noire.

* * *

« Mme Peterson ! »

« Oui, Dudley ? »

« Harry copie sur ma feuille ! »

Mme Patricia Peterson était institutrice à l'école primaire Saint-Gregory depuis dix-sept ans. Voilà onze ans qu'elle enseignait dans la même classe, il était donc possible de dire sans se tromper que Mme Peterson maîtrisait son sujet, à savoir les enfants entre huit et neuf ans. Elle s'estimait suffisamment compétente pour s'occuper de n'importe quel enfant. Et elle avait finalement rencontré Harry Potter.

« Potter, es-tu en train de copier sur la feuille de ton cousin ? »

« Non, Mme Peterson » répondit calmement le garçon.

« Ne mens pas » dit Dudley à son cousin.

« C'est toi qui dis ça » murmura Potter.

Mme Peterson ne pouvait pas se rappeler quand elle avait commencé à parler à ce garçon en l'appelant « Potter » plutôt que « Harry ». Elle supposa qu'elle l'avait repris du reste de la classe et, puisque ça ne semblait faire aucune différence pour le garçon, elle ne s'était pas embêtée à corriger.

« Mme Peterson ! » gémit Dudley, une grimace apparaissant sur son visage rond.

« Ça suffit ! »

Mme Peterson redonna sa feuille à Linda et se rapprocha du bureau des garçons.

« Dudley, tu n'as pas besoin de crier parce que j'étais déjà en train d'écouter et Potter, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne tolérerais aucun mensonge dans ma classe. »

Quelques élèves ricanèrent et Potter se mit à rougir.

« Je ne mens pas, Mme Peterson » dit-il, en la fixant derrière ses lunettes de ses grands yeux verts.

Comment un enfant pouvait avoir l'air si pathétique tout en étant un monstre ? Cela la dépassait, mais Potter réussissait son coup. Il était anormalement poli, mais elle ne voulait pas tomber dans le piège ; le garçon était probablement en train d'essayer de gagner sa confiance, comme il l'avait fait avec Mme Baddams l'année passée.

« Exercices » dit-elle brusquement, en tendant la main.

Il lui donna sa feuille sans un mot. Elle la vérifia, notant le manque de calculs, et le lui rendit.

« Retenue demain à midi » dit-elle.

Dudley ricana. Potter, si cela était possible, parut soulagé et hocha la tête.

« Dudley, ta feuille » dit-elle.

Il la lui passa à son tour et elle reconnut les mêmes erreurs que sur la copie de Potter, également sans calculs.

« Excellent travail comme d'habitude. Oui, Katrina ? »

Elle vit la main de Potter se serrer autour de son crayon tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

Elle leur donna cinq minutes de plus pour travailler sur leurs exercices de calculs.

« Vous pourrez faire le reste à la maison, dit-elle à la classe. A présent, qui va écrire la meilleure histoire ? »

Tout le monde tourna les yeux vers Katrina, qui rougit et baissa la tête.

« Vous avez une heure pour l'écrire et le sujet est ... Les souhaits. Vous pouvez commencer. »

Elle se dirigeait vers son bureau, tandis que les crayons commençaient déjà à gratter le papier.

Mme Peterson regarda sa classe avec un sourire chaleureux. Felicity allait certainement écrire quelque chose à propos des chevaux. Malcolm adorait les histoires à propos des footballeurs célèbres, tandis que Linda préférait les danseurs et Hannah les chats. Elle était presque excitée à l'idée de lire leurs histoires ; sous son regard attentif, la qualité d'écriture de ses élèves s'était significativement améliorée et l'absence d'erreurs de prononciation ou de fautes grammaticales rendait la lecture de leurs travaux presque amusante.

Mme Peterson les regarda tous pendant encore un long moment – souriant en voyant Gordon grimacer à chaque fois qu'il avait quelque chose à effacer et à la façon dont Hannah soupirait et frottait le crayon gris de sa mauvaise gauche si souvent – avant de sortir un exemplaire d'Oliver Twist de son bureau. C'était un de ses livres favoris même si, en tant qu'institutrice, cela lui brisait le cœur de voir Oliver – même si ce n'était qu'un personnage – vivre dans de si terribles conditions ; peu de nourriture, pas de famille et forcé à faire ce qui pouvait uniquement être décrit comme de l'esclavage ... Ce livre la faisait pleurer à chaque fois.

« Mme Peterson ? »

« Hmm ? Oh, oui, Gordon ? »

« Ça fait plus d'une heure » dit le garçon, en suçotant le bout de son stylo.

Elle se rendit compte que la plupart des élèves avaient posé leur crayon et l'observait. Potter, au fond de la classe, était le seul qui ne regardait pas dans sa direction. Il était en train de lire son histoire avec un drôle d'air qu'elle ne put qualifier.

« En effet, dit-elle, en plaçant son marque-page. J'espère que vous avez fait du bon travail. »

Elle se mit à ramasser les copies.

« D'autant plus que vous avez eu un quart d'heure supplémentaire. Merci, mon cher. Si vous avez rendu votre histoire, vous pouvez aller manger. »

Dans un élan collectif, la classe sortit, laissant Potter seul assis sur sa chaise.

« Histoire » dit-elle, en tendant une main impatiente.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? » demanda-t-il.

« Des lignes, aujourd'hui, dit-elle avec un soupir tandis qu'elle replaçait la pile de copies. 'Je ne dois pas copier le travail des autres'. Vingt fois devraient suffire et ensuite, vous pourrez aller déjeuner. »

« Oui, Mme Peterson » dit Potter, en sortant une feuille de son cahier.

 _Étrange qu'il ne refuse jamais ... Je suppose qu'il sait que ça ne marcherait pas, ou peut-être qu'il sait qu'il le mérite ..._ Elle se rassit à son bureau et tira l'histoire de Potter jusqu'à elle.

 _Une fois, il y avait un garçon qui s'appelait James_ , Potter avait écrit. _James vit avec sa mère et son père. Tous les matins, James se r_ _é_ _veille dans sa chambre et va dans la cuisine où sa mère lui prépare son petit-déjeuner. Son père le conduit à l'école et après l'école, sa mère et son père l'emmène_ _nt_ _au parc. Après qu'il_ _s_ _soient rentrés du parc, ils aident James à faire ses devoirs. Tous les soirs, la mère de James prépare le dîner et tout est bon. Parfois James l'aide parce qu'il en a envie, pas parce qu'il est obligé. Ils mangent à table tous ensemble et parfois James reprend deux fois du plat. Le soir, ils lisent des histoires et ensuite, ils mettent James au lit et lui disent qu'ils l'aiment. James répond qu'il les aime aussi et il s'endort. S'il a un cauchemar, il va le leur raconter et dort dans leur lit jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente mieux. James n'a besoin de rien parce qu'il a déjà tout._

« Potter. »

« Oui, Mme Peterson ? »

Potter posa son stylo et releva les yeux.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler Mme Peterson à chaque fois que l'on parle, dit-elle sur un ton irrité. Nous avons déjà parlé de ça. »

« Désolé, Mme Peterson ... Je veux dire, désolé. »

« Excuses acceptées. Viens par ici, s'il te plaît. J'aimerais te parler de ton histoire. »

« Mon ... Mon histoire ? »

« Oui. A part le fait que je vous ai donné une heure et que tu as à peine écrit un paragraphe, tu n'as pas respecté le sujet. Sur quoi ai-je dit d'écrire ? »

« Les souhaits, Mme Peterson. »

Ainsi, il écoutait.

« Oui, et sur quoi as-tu écrit ? »

« Les souhaits qui deviennent réalité. »

« Non, Potter, ce n'est pas vrai. »

Potter ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, avant de la refermer.

« Tu as écrit à propos de choses qui arrivent tous les jours, alors que je voulais que tu écrives des choses que tu _voudrais_ voir arriver. »

Potter eut l'audace de sembler confus.

« Des choses qui n'arrivent pas tout le temps » dit-elle, en essayant de lui faire comprendre.

Potter fronça les sourcils.

« Mais je ne passe pas de temps avec mes parents. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle savait que le garçon vivait avec sa tante et son oncle, mais avait toujours pensé que c'était parce que ses parents étaient incapables de s'occuper de lui. Mme Peterson avait entendu une rumeur qui disait que le père était un alcoolique et que la mère était infidèle, une femme qui n'aurait pas reconnu ce qu'était un vrai amour même si celui-ci s'était invité pour le thé. Cela expliquait certainement la façon dont Potter avait tourné.

« Ils sont morts. »

Elle ressentit une once de pitié pour le garçon qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement.

« C'est ce que tu voulais dire ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Bien, je _suppose_ que ça compte, mais le reste de l'histoire correspond juste à ta vie avec ta tante et ton oncle. Ce n'est pas très créatif. »

« Vous pensez que c'est comme ma vie avec ... ? »

Potter sembla réaliser qu'il parlait à haute voix et s'arrêta.

« D'accord, dit-il durement, sa mâchoire serrée. Est-ce que je dois la réécrire ? »

« Non, non. »

Mme Peterson déglutit. La phrase 'si un regard pouvait tuer' lui passa par la tête tandis que Potter la fixait du regard. Il regagna son bureau d'une démarche un peu raide et se rassit.

« Non. Dix lignes encore et cela suffira. 'Je dois suivre les consignes'. »

Potter attrapa son stylo, qui se cassa dans sa main. Il releva les yeux et sursauta largement, les yeux écarquillés.

« Qu'est-ce que vous regardez, Potter ? »

« R ... Rien » dit-il, sans la regarder.

Il attrapa un autre de ses stylos et commença à écrire, tout en lançant des regards dans sa direction quand il pensait qu'elle ne regardait pas.

Mme Peterson était à la moitié de l'histoire de pirates de Piers quand un coup à la porte de la classe l'interrompit.

« Entrez » dit-elle sans lever les yeux.

Elle griffonna un commentaire sur l'histoire – Piers était un garçon incroyablement inspiré, mais il avait tendance à beaucoup parler de bagarres – et attira une autre copie à elle.

« Bonjour Patricia. Avez-vous encore mon recueil de ... ? »

« Bonjour Sue. Non, je ne l'ai pas, dit Mme Peterson, relevant finalement la tête de l'histoire d'Emma qui voulait devenir une princesse. C'est Anne qui l'a. Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Bleu, dit Sue faiblement. Pourquoi vos cheveux sont bleus ? »

« Mes cheveux ? »

Sue hocha la tête. Une horrible suspicion se forma dans l'esprit de Mme Peterson.

« Potter ! hurla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! »

Potter pâlit, la fixant de ses grands yeux verts, mais il ne répondit pas.

« Je vais devoir écrire chez toi à propos de ça, lui dit-elle tandis que Sue s'échappait de la classe, en essayant apparemment de ne pas rire. Maintenant, qu'as-tu fait à ma perruque ?! »

« J'ai ... Je n'ai rien ... bafouilla Potter. Je n'ai pas touché vos cheveux ... Perruque, je le jure. »

Mais il n'avait pas si sûr que ça. En réalité, il semblait un peu inquiet.

 _Tu l'as fait, petit monstre. Je sais que tu l'as fait_ , pensa-t-elle vicieusement.

« Je te renvoie chez toi. Tu donneras ce message à ta tante et je l'appellerai ce soir pour être que tu l'as fait. »

Le visage de Potter était horrifié. Elle sortit un style et se mit à écrire.

 _Chère Mme Dursley,_

 _Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi c'est arrivé, mais votre neveu a, d'une façon ou d'une autre, réussi à colorer ma perruque en bleu. A titre de punition, je l'ai suspendu pour l'après-midi. Il devra rattraper ces leçons sur son temps libre._

 _Je vous fais confiance pour prendre les autres mesures disciplinaires qui vous semblent nécessaires._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Patricia Peterson._

Elle plia le papier en deux et le glissa dans une enveloppe qu'elle adressa à Mme Dursley.

« Tiens, dit-elle, en la jetant à Potter, désormais terrifié. Tu feras lire ça à ta tante. »

« O ... Oui, Mme Peterson » bafouilla-t-il, en plaçant l'enveloppe dans son sac.

« Et souviens-toi, j'appellerai ce soir. »

Potter hocha la tête et prit la fuite.

Mme Peterson n'aurait jamais pu savoir que c'était la dernière fois qu'il passait la porte de sa classe.


	2. Fuite de Privet Drive

Un grand merci à vous pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements ! Je rappelle qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une histoire que j'ai écrite, mais bien de celle de MarauderLover7 que je traduis.

Bonne lecture et à très vite !

* * *

« Aïe ! Dudley, arrête ! » cria le plus petit des garçons qui se battaient sur la pelouse sous un grand arbre.

La femme blonde proche d'eux jeta un coup d'œil en direction du cri, se décala sur le banc du parc et baissa doucement ses yeux pâles sur le magazine qu'elle était en train de lire.

Le plus gros des garçons, Dudley, resserra sa prise dans les cheveux noirs et ébouriffés de son cousin et le secoua allègrement.

« Fais-moi arrêter », chantonna-t-il, un sourire barrant son visage tout rose.

Harry leva les yeux vers sa tante, qui s'efforçait de les ignorer, puis vers son bourreau. Il soupira et pinça le gros bras de Dudley. Son cousin se mit à brailler et le lâcha, tandis qu'Harry s'écartait et sautait sur ses pieds, prêt à ...

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda sa tante, qui s'approchait précipitamment.

« Il ... Il ... Il m'a fait maaaal ! » gémit Dudley, en faisant une grimace.

La tante Pétunia examina la petite marque rouge sur son bras, y déposa un baiser et se tourna vers son neveu.

« Il m'a tiré les cheveux » se défendit Harry.

« Peut-être que s'ils n'étaient pas aussi longs, il n'aurait pas pu le faire », cria-t-elle.

Elle attrapa une poignée de cheveux entre ses doigts maigres et tira, plus fort que son fils ne l'avait fait. Des larmes – des vraies, pas des fausses comme celles de Dudley – apparurent dans les yeux de Harry.

« Ils ont besoin d'être coupés. Ce soir, je ... »

« Ma ... Maman » pleurnicha Dudley.

« Je sais, Popkin, dit-elle, en adoptant un ton bien plus doux dès qu'elle avait arrêté de parler à Harry. Allez, allons-y. »

Dudley se rapprocha d'elle, souhaitant visiblement se faire porter. La tante Pétunia préféra lui prendre la main. Elle avait depuis longtemps arrêté de le porter, expliquant qu'il était trop âgé pour ça. Harry suspectait que c'était plutôt lié au poids de son cousin, et que si Dudley n'était pas si gros, sa tante le porterait encore partout.

« Ne reviens pas avant d'avoir réfléchi à ce que tu as fait », lança-t-elle, sans se retourner.

Tandis qu'ils quittaient tous les deux l'aire de jeux, Dudley jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et adressa un regard arrogant à Harry.

« Oui, Tante Pétunia » murmura Harry, en donnant un coup de pied dans l'herbe.

Il essuya ses larmes, retourna vers les balançoires et s'y assit, une main sur la chaîne et le pied creusant un trou dans les copeaux de bois. Il savait déjà ce qu'il avait fait de mal – il avait fait mal à Dudley – mais il était hors de question de retourner au Numéro quatre avant un moment ; il savait par expérience que dès le moment où il arriverait à la maison, il serait enfermé dans son placard pour la nuit et s'ennuyer au terrain de jeux était bien mieux que de s'ennuyer à la maison.

« Excuse-moi ? »

Harry leva les yeux, surpris de voir un grand homme – oui, c'était définitivement un homme, même s'il portait une robe – avec des cheveux noirs hirsutes, longs jusqu'aux épaules, debout devant lui. Les yeux gris de l'homme étaient à la fois distants, intenses et vaguement familiers, mais Harry ne savait pas pourquoi.

« Ce siège est pris ? » demanda l'homme avec douceur, en désignant l'autre balançoire.

Sa voix était amicale, mais rauque comme s'il ne l'avait pas utilisé pendant un moment ; cela correspondait assez avec son apparence décharnée.

« Non, répondit Harry. Vous pouvez vous asseoir là, si vous voulez. »

Il ajouta cela en voyant que l'homme ne bougeait pas. Il fixait simplement Harry, l'air à la fois heureux et triste.

« Merci » dit l'homme, en s'asseyant.

Harry hocha la tête et reprit la contemplation de ses baskets.

« Je m'appelle Patmol. »

« Harry, dit celui-ci, fronçant un peu les sourcils en relevant la tête. Est-ce que je vous connais ? »

« Peut-être, dit l'homme – Patmol – avec nonchalance. J'ai été dans les journaux récemment. »

« Oh », dit Harry.

Il avait déjà entendu ce ton auparavant – Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon l'utilisaient quand des gens venaient à la maison. Il ne mentait pas, mais il évitait quelque chose.

« Pourquoi ? »

Patmol fut silencieux pendant un long moment.

« Je me suis échappé de prison » admit-il, avec un sourire penaud.

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent. Il sauta de la balançoire, s'éloignant de l'homme étrange avec son étrange nom et ses étranges vêtements. Les yeux de Harry balayèrent les environs. Il était rapide grâce aux années d'entraînement à fuir Dudley, mais il n'était pas sûr d'être capable d'arriver à la maison avant que Patmol ne l'attrape.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Harry » dit Patmol, en tapotant la balançoire.

Harry le regarda avec méfiance.

« Je le promets, dit Patmol, en souriant et en tapotant le siège à nouveau. Je veux juste parler. »

Harry s'assit, suspicieux malgré tout.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu sembles être un gamin sympa. On peut peut-être être amis. »

« Amis ? » demanda Harry, les sourcils levés.

Il n'avait jamais eu d'ami avant. Dudley s'en était assuré.

« Mais vous ... La prison ... »

Il était un peu tenté de se lier d'amitié avec l'homme, simplement pour voir la tête de sa tante s'il ramenait à la maison ce criminel avec ses vêtements étranges et sales.

Patmol soupira.

« Tu as déjà eu des problèmes pour quelque chose que tu n'avais pas fait ? »

Harry hocha simplement de la tête. Ça lui arrivait tout le temps. Une fois, il fuyait Dudley et son groupe et avait fini sur le toit des cuisines de l'école. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont c'était arrivé – tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer, c'était qu'en sautant pour se cacher derrière les grosses poubelles, le vent l'avait emporté. Et la semaine passée lorsqu'il avait dû ramener le message de l'école pour informer les Dursley de l'incident avec la perruque de Mme Peterson ; aujourd'hui était le premier jour où il avait été autorisé à sortir de son placard.

« C'était comme ça. »

« Ça n'a pas aidé de leur dire que vous étiez innocent ? »

S'ils étaient comme les Dursley, c'était sûr que non.

« Je n'ai pas eu la chance de pouvoir le dire » répondit Patmol, en souriant.

Harry acquiesça.

« Et toi ? Jamais échappé de prison ? »

Harry se mit à rire et secoua la tête. Son placard était plus ou moins comme une prison, mais il ne comptait pas en parler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire, alors ? »

« Euh ... commença Harry. Eh bien, je cuisine beaucoup. »

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement cuisiner – du moins, pas pour les Dursley – mais il préférait encore cuisiner que désherber le jardin ou aider Dudley à ranger sa deuxième chambre.

« Est-ce que tu lis ? demanda Patmol. Tu fais du sport ? »

Harry hésita. Il était toujours le dernier à être choisi pour les jeux d'équipe – la semaine dernière, Ben Forster, qui avait un bras cassé, avait été choisi avant lui – et il était toujours le premier éliminé dans les jeux comme la balle aux prisonniers, pas à cause de son manque d'adresse, mais parce que Dudley et ses copains le ciblaient toujours en premier, même s'ils étaient dans la même équipe.

« Je suppose que j'aime bien le sport, mais je n'y joue pas souvent et Dudley ne lit pas, donc on n'a pas beaucoup de livres. »

« Pourquoi ils ne t'achètent pas tes propres livres ? » demanda Patmol lentement.

Harry haussa les épaules. Patmol le dévisagea.

« Tes vêtements, dit-il finalement, en glissant une main sur son menton. Ils étaient à Dudley ? »

Harry acquiesça, en arrachant un fil pendant de son trop grand pull.

« Est-ce que tu as quelque chose qui est à toi ? »

« Il n'y a rien de mal avec les choses d'occasion » répondit-il, répétant obligeamment les mots de la Tante Pétunia.

Il recommença à donner des coups de pied dans les copeaux de bois.

« Jamais dit que c'était mal » dit Patmol rapidement.

Il resta silencieux un moment, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Si tu pouvais avoir une chose à toi – n'importe quoi – ce serait quoi ? »

Harry, à qui l'on n'avait jamais posé ce genre de questions, n'était pas sûr de sa réponse. Il prit un moment pour y réfléchir.

« Mes parents. »

Il s'en fichait de parler à un complet inconnu. Patmol le regarda avec tristesse.

« Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'étais un bébé. »

« Un ... Un accident ? s'étrangla Patmol. Un accident de voiture ? »

« Ouais, répondit Harry. Je ne m'en souviens pas mais c'est comme ça que j'ai eu ma cicatrice. »

Il releva sa frange mais Patmol ne regarda pas, ce qui était étrange. La plupart des gens que Harry avait rencontrés semblaient fascinés par sa cicatrice, même s'il ne leur montrait pas le premier. Harry sentit qu'il aimait encore plus Patmol à ce moment-là. Lui, à part Mme Figg, était la seule personne qui ne le traitait pas soit comme une poussière, soit avec crainte. Harry n'aimait aucun de ces deux comportements.

« Un accident de voiture ? » répéta Patmol, plus fort cette fois.

Harry n'arrivait pas à qualifier son ton, mais s'il devait deviner, il aurait dit qu'il était choqué ou peut-être même furieux.

« Ils t'ont dit que c'était un accident de voiture ? »

Harry acquiesça avec appréhension ; il avait passé assez de temps avec son cousin et son oncle pour reconnaître un accès de colère. Patmol se leva soudainement.

« Tu viens ? » demanda-t-il, traversant déjà la pelouse.

Harry se leva et le suivit après un moment d'hésitation ; il s'était attendu à des cris – sans savoir pourquoi exactement – et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire avec cette colère froide.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« Chez toi » répondit brusquement Patmol.

« Chez ... Moi ? » répéta Harry, pour s'assurer qu'il avait entendu.

Patmol ne répondit pas ; il était en train de marmonner à propos de quelque chose comme 'Dumbledore' et 'stupides moldus', rien qui n'avait de sens pour Harry. Il marcha sans parler jusqu'à Magnolia Road – Harry courant presque pour rester à niveau – et hésita ensuite au croisement avec Magnolia Crescent.

« Par où maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas censé ramener des inconnus à la maison » dit Harry.

« Je connais ta tante, s'impatienta Patmol. Pétunia, c'est ça ? Grande, maigre. Mariée à Vernon, un gros type sans cou avec une horrible moustache. »

« C'est eux » dit Harry, en essayant de ne pas rire.

Il dirigea Patmol – qui était toujours en train de marmonner à propos d'accidents de voiture – dans Magnolia Crescent, par la ruelle jusqu'à Wisteria Walk puis jusqu'à Privet Drive. Arrivé là, Patmol sembla reconnaître la rue et mena Harry jusqu'à l'allée du Numéro Quatre. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et avec une expression étrangement triomphante, appuya sur la sonnette.

« James n'avait même pas de foutue voiture » grogna-t-il, en attendant.

« James ? dit Harry. Attendez, comment connaissez-vous mon ... »

« Il t'en a fallu du temps ! entendit-il la Tante Pétunia tempêter, tandis que la serrure de la porte se déverrouillait. Va t'excuser à Duddy et ensuite, tu pourras aller t'occuper de ... Oh ! »

Elle venait d'ouvrir la porte et de voir Patmol. Ses yeux pâles se plissèrent en détaillant d'abord ses vêtements inhabituels, puis son visage. La Tante Pétunia n'oubliait _jamais_ un visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » siffla-t-elle, repérant Harry qui se figea dans l'allée.

« Je ... J'ai ... » bafouilla Harry.

« Un accident de voiture ? » demanda Patmol avec douceur.

La Tante Pétunia pâlit.

« Vous lui avez dit que Lily et James étaient morts dans un accident de voiture ? »

« Rentre » cria-t-elle, désignant Harry de son doigt maigrichon. « Va dans ton ... Ta chambre. »

Ses yeux retombèrent sur Patmol.

« Cet homme, Dumbledore, avait dit que les gens de votre espèce nous laisseraient tranquille. Vous n'êtes pas bienvenu ici. »

Harry, qui marchait très lentement vers la porte, - essayant d'en entendre le plus possible – se demanda à quelle « espèce » appartenait Patmol.

« Je ne suis pas le bienvenu dans pas mal d'endroits ces temps-ci » dit Sirius, en croisant les bras.

« Rentre ! » cria la Tante Pétunia à Harry, qui venait de s'agenouiller pour faire ses lacets et gagner un peu de temps supplémentaire pour écouter.

« Ils n'avaient même pas de voiture ! » dit Patmol, en levant les mains en l'air.

« Je vais appeler la police », lui répondit-elle.

« Essayez » dit Patmol, en jouant avec un long bâton de bois – qu'il avait sorti de quelque part dans ses vêtements – entre ses longs doigts.

« Rangez ça, dit la Tante Pétunia, sa voix se mettant à trembler presque imperceptiblement. Je ne veux pas de ... De ... De _ça_ ici. »

« De quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Je t'ai dit de rentrer ! », hurla-t-elle.

De l'autre côté de la rue, Mme Farey, du Numéro sept, leva les yeux. Harry se hâta de rentrer dans la maison, esquivant le coup de la Tante Pétunia visant son oreille.

« Vous aussi, dit la Tante Pétunia à Patmol. Je ne discute pas de ça dehors. »

Harry se glissa dans l'entrée, puis dans son placard. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, en laissant toutefois un petit espace entrouvert où il colla son oreille.

« Et assurez-vous d'essuyer vos chaussures sur le paillasson. Vous êtes immonde. »

« Un accident de voiture ? »

Harry entendit Patmol répéter cela fortement dès que la porte d'entrée fut fermée.

« Baissez d'un ton, cria la Tante Pétunia. Oui, nous avons dit au garçon que c'était un accident de voiture. Qu'étions-nous supposés dire ? Qu'un fou les avait fait exploser ? »

La main de Harry se leva pour tracer la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front. _Exploser ?_

« C'est exactement ce que vous auriez dû lui dire ! Il a le droit de savoir pourquoi il vit ici, le droit de savoir pourquoi ses parents sont morts ! Ils sont _morts_ pour le sauver et vous lui avez dit que c'était un accident ?! »

Harry prit une longue inspiration et réalisa dans un sursaut qu'il avait arrêté de respirer.

« Nous n'avons pas eu le choix, dit la Tante Pétunia d'une voix glaciale. Nous voulons qu'il soit normal, comme Dudley. »

Il n'y avait aucun doute pour savoir de qui elle parlait.

« Lui raconter des histoires pareilles l'aurait amené à se demander pourquoi ils avaient été tué et nous n'aimons pas les questions. Il aurait insisté et nous aurions dû lui raconter toute cette histoire bizarre de ma sœur contre nature, de ce Rogue et de ce misérable Potter. »

« Et quel est le problème avec ça ? » demanda Patmol.

« Je ne veux pas de ça dans ma maison, répondit la Tante Pétunia, d'une voix stridente. Quand nous l'avons pris, nous avons juré de ne plus entendre parler de toutes ces étranges absurdités. Lui raconter des choses comme ça l'aurait encouragé à avoir un comportement contre nature et ... »

« Et quand il va aller à Poudlard ? demanda Patmol. Tout le monde connaît son histoire, tout le monde sauf lui, apparemment ... »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. Il n'y va pas. »

« Il n'y va pas ?! cria Patmol, qui semblait en colère à nouveau. Par les doigts de pieds de Merlin, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire 'il n'y va pas' ?! »

« Je n'en veux pas dans ma maison », sembla conclure la Tante Pétunia.

« Vous ne pouvez décider de ça. Vous ne pouvez pas l'ignorer et espérer que ça s'en aille. »

« Ça semble marcher jusque-là, cria la Tante Pétunia. Et je vous remercie de ne pas me dire comment élever mon propre neveu. »

La réponse de Patmol fut étouffée par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait.

« Bonsoir, Pétunia ch ... »

Harry entendit son oncle poursuivre.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Je suis un ami de Lily, dit Patmol avant que la Tante Pétunia ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ... »

« Vous ! » rugit l'Oncle Vernon.

Harry pouvait dire, juste au son de sa voix, que son visage était déjà violet.

« Vous ! Sortez de ma maison ! »

« Je suis venu vous parler de Harry » répondit Patmol, calmement.

« Sortez ! beugla encore l'Oncle Vernon. GARÇON ! »

Harry sursauta en entendant que l'on s'adressait à lui, perdit l'équilibre et tomba hors de son placard, s'effondrant à plat ventre en plein milieu de l'entrée. Il fixa les chaussures noires et brillantes en face de lui et leva lentement les yeux jusqu'à voir le visage violet de son oncle. _Je le savais_ , pensa-t-il, abasourdi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! »

« Rien » s'empressa de dire Harry, en se relevant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?! » hurla l'Oncle Vernon, arrosant Harry de postillons.

Sa grosse main attrapa le col de la large chemise de Harry et le secoua.

« Assez ! » cria Patmol.

Il y eut un bang et l'Oncle Vernon relâcha Harry avec un cri, avant de se reculer, en se tenant des doigts désormais bien rouges. Harry recula d'un pas et replaça correctement ses lunettes. Patmol avait l'air en colère, mais visiblement – Harry ne le pensait pas – pas contre lui.

« Vous et votre femme, gronda-t-il à l'Oncle Vernon. Sortez. Je veux parler à Harry. »

« C'est ma maison ! cria l'Oncle Vernon, la moustache frémissante. Vous ne pouvez pas me donner d'ordres ! »

« Oh, je crois que si » grogna Patmol, en jouant avec son morceau de bois.

La Tante Pétunia et l'Oncle Vernon adressèrent un dernier regard de pure haine à Harry et Patmol, avant de quitter l'entrée pour entrer dans la cuisine.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Patmol à Harry, en rangeant le bâton dans une poche de sa robe.

« Je vais bien. »

Patmol n'eut pas l'air très convaincu, mais n'insista pas.

« Qu'as-tu entendu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quelque chose à propos d'une voiture, mais pas grand-chose d'autre » dit Harry, en évitant le regard gris de Patmol.

« Je pouvais toujours voir quand James mentait et tu as hérité de son visage, dit Patmol sur le ton de la conversation. Qu'as-tu réellement entendu ? »

« Tout » admit Harry, penaud.

« C'est ce que je pensais, soupira Sirius, en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Ça ne se passe pas du tout de la façon dont je l'avais prévu. »

C'était un murmure et il laissa échapper un nouveau soupir.

« Vous aviez prévu ça ? » demanda Harry, sceptique.

« Prévu ? Non, j'ai juste ... Ce n'était pas ... Tu étais supposé être heureux, soupira-t-il. Tu étais supposé faire des blagues à ton oncle et ta tante avec ton cousin ! Tu étais censé tout savoir sur ta mère et ton père ! Tu étais censé être excité, parce qu'il ne te restait plus que deux ans et demi avant d'entrer à Poudlard ! »

« Désolé », s'empressa de dire Harry.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, répondit Patmol, l'air choqué. C'est la leur. »

Il désigna la porte de la cuisine du doigt, d'où Harry pouvait entendre son oncle et sa tante se disputer.

« Ils veulent que tu sois 'normal' ... De la bouse d'hippogriffe à la place du cerveau, ceux-là. »

« Hippo-quoi ? »

« Hippogriffe ... Peu importe » dit Sirius, avant de commencer à marmonner à propos de 'James', 'Lily', 'Dursley', 'Dumbledore' et 'aurors'.

« Euh ... M. Patmol ? »

Patmol cligna des yeux et se mit à rire.

« Juste Patmol, Harry. Et tu peux me tutoyer. »

« Tu connais vraiment mes parents ? »

Patmol baissa les yeux vers Harry avec un sourire triste.

« Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, tu sais, dit-il. Mais tu as les yeux de ta mère. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Harry, souhaitant en savoir plus.

Patmol acquiesça et sortit un petit miroir de sa poche.

« James Potter », dit-il doucement, avant de le tourner vers Harry.

Le miroir n'était pas du tout un miroir. Harry décida qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de télévision de poche – bien qu'il ne sache pas comment c'était possible, puisque toutes les télévisions qu'il avait vues jusque-là étaient encombrantes – car quand il regarda, il vit son père. James Potter était un très bel homme aux cheveux noirs et en bataille avec un long nez, des yeux noisette et un sourire joyeux, amical. James fit un signe de la main et se tourna pour rire avec quelqu'un que Harry ne pouvait voir.

« Est-ce que je peux aussi voir ma mère ? »

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça, gamin », s'excusa Patmol.

Harry en fut un peu déçu, mais hocha la tête. Il avait déjà vu quelques photos de sa mère quand il avait rangé le grenier avec la Tante Pétunia, mais elle était encore plus jeune que lui sur la plupart d'entre elles.

« Ils étaient comment ? »

« Lily était ... Elle était brillante. Belle à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur et probablement la personne la plus gentille que j'ai jamais rencontrée, même si elle avait quand même un sacré caractère. James ... était drôle et courageux ... Borné aussi. Un peu bête aussi parfois, mais on l'est tous un peu, non ? Il était le meilleur ami que quiconque puisse avoir. »

« Vous étiez proches ? »

« Ils étaient ma famille » dit Patmol d'une voix rauque.

Il s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et resta silencieux pendant un moment. Harry attendit patiemment.

« Ton père et moi étions si proches que les gens nous prenaient pour des frères. Avec ta mère, les débuts ont été difficiles mais à la fin, elle était comme ma sœur. »

« Alors, on est de la même famille ? » demanda Harry.

Patmol se mit à sourire.

« Cousins au second degré – on a les mêmes arrière-grand-parents ; Cygnus et Violetta Black, dit-il, en avalant sa salive, l'air décidément nerveux. Je suis aussi ton parrain ... Ils – ta mère et ton père – voulaient que je m'occupe de toi si jamais ils leur arrivaient quelque chose. Mais finalement, bon, j'ai été arrêté et Dumbledore t'a amené ici. »

« Mais maintenant, tu es libre » dit Harry, en se demandant si Patmol pensait à la même chose que lui.

« Pas libre, dit Patmol. Mais je suis sorti de prison. »

Il regarda ses pieds un long moment et releva les yeux, l'air agité.

« Dans des circonstances normales, je ne demanderais jamais ça ; tu as – quoi – huit ans et demi ? Et je suis en train de me cacher des aurors et du reste du ministère, mais si tu veux ... Une autre maison ... »

« Une autre maison ? demanda Harry, sa voix montant d'une octave. Comme ... Loin des Dursley ? »

« Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas » s'empressa de dire Patmol.

« Je veux ! » s'exclama Harry, criant à moitié.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Patmol, rayonnant.

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Tu es sûr ? Je sais pas dans quel état va être la maison, et ça pourrait être dangereux – comme je l'ai dit, il y a des gens après moi – »

« J'en ai vraiment envie » dit Harry, qui avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait.

Il avait toujours rêvé qu'un inconnu, peut-être un membre de sa famille éloignée, arrivait pour l'emmener avec lui et aujourd'hui, Patmol, le meilleur ami de son père, lui offrait exactement ça.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire avec un enfant, poursuivit Patmol. Lunard disait toujours que je ferais un père lamentable ... »

« Tu ne peux pas être pire que les Dursley » dit Harry, sans mâcher ses mots.

Patmol lui adressa un sourire triste.

« J'imagine que non, dit-il, avant de s'interrompre pour passer la main sur ses joues. Par Merlin, cette visite ne se passe vraiment pas comme je l'aurais pensé. »

« Qu'est-ce que ... »

« J'étais supposé venir te voir, admit Patmol. Peut-être faire ta connaissance. Et ensuite je serais parti me cacher le temps de trouver comment faire pour être innocenté. Après ça, je serais revenu pour te proposer la même chose que ce que je te propose maintenant. »

« Je peux aider à prouver que tu es innocent » dit Harry.

« J'apprécie le geste, Harry, dit-il en reniflant. Mais que je t'adopte va paraître très mauvais aux yeux des gens. Tout le monde va penser que je t'ai kidnappé pour te livrer à Voldemort. »

« Qui ? »

Patmol soupira.

« J'oublie toujours que tu ne sais pas, mais je n'ai pas le temps de te raconter l'histoire maintenant. Il faut que je parte avant que quelqu'un ne me voit et appelle le D.J.M. »

« Le quoi ? » interrogea Harry.

« Département de la Justice Magique » précisa Patmol, avant de lever la main pour couper court aux exclamations de Harry.

« Magique ! Tu ne peux pas dire ce mot-là ici ; l'Oncle Vernon déteste ça ! »

« Si tu viens, tu ferais mieux de faire ton sac. »

Harry ouvrit la porte de son placard.

« Est ... Est-ce que c'est un lit ? » bredouilla Patmol, scrutant l'intérieur.

Harry haussa les épaules, attrapa son sac à dos et commença à y fourrer des vêtements.

« Tu ... Ils te font dormir ici ? »

Harry haussa à nouveau les épaules, rangeant une paire de vieilles chaussettes de l'Oncle Vernon dans une poche.

« Je suis prêt » annonça-t-il quelques instants plus tard, hissant son sac sur son épaule.

Patmol fixait une araignée dans un coin du placard. Il se secoua un peu.

« Donne, laisse-moi le prendre » dit-il, en tendant la main vers le sac à dos de Harry.

Celui-ci le fixa un instant.

« Allez » s'impatienta Patmol.

Harry le lui donna avec un regard curieux. Patmol plaça le sac sur son épaule et guida Harry jusqu'à la cuisine.

Dudley était en train de jouer avec Glen, sa tortue ; la pauvre bête survolait l'assiette vide de Dudley, accompagnée de sons qui auraient plus correspondu à un navire de guerre qu'à un reptile. La Tante Pétunia n'avait pas touché à son assiette, mais n'arrêtait pas de porter son verre d'eau à sa bouche, tandis que l'Oncle Vernon – dont l'assiette était vide – tapait sur la table avec ses doigts épais. Les trois levèrent les yeux vers Harry et Patmol.

« Vous partez ? » demanda la Tante Pétunia, sur un ton hargneux, ses yeux pâles détaillant Patmol.

« Oui. »

« Il était temps » grogna l'Oncle Vernon.

« Je prends Harry avec moi. »

« Prendre le garçon ? répéta la Tante Pétunia, confuse. Où ? »

« Je vais vivre avec lui », dit Harry.

« Tu ne peux pas. »

« Je suis son parrain, s'indigna Patmol. S'il veut vivre avec moi, vous ne pouvez pas l'en empêcher. »

Les lèvres de la Tante Pétunia se pincèrent. Sa chaise crissa quand elle se leva pour quitter la pièce. Tous la regardèrent s'en aller. Elle revint trente secondes plus tard avec une nouvelle teinte de rose sur les joues et une lettre froissée qu'elle tendit à Patmol. Elle se rassit, en évitant soigneusement le regard de l'Oncle Vernon. Patmol parcourut rapidement la lettre et la lui rendit.

« Je l'emmène quand même. »

Dudley, qui était en train de tendre le cou pour essayer de lire la lettre, glissa de sa chaise. Harry dissimula son rire en toussant, en jurant qu'il avait aussi vu la bouche de son parrain frémir.

« Mais la protection ... Il ne sera pas en sécurité » dit la Tante Pétunia, en regardant Harry.

« Je peux m'en occuper » dit Patmol, en posant une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

La Tante Pétunia serra les lèvres comme si elle en doutait.

« Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à appeler Mme Figg pour lui dire que tu ne viendras pas demain. »

« Nous ne vous enverrons pas d'argent, déclara l'Oncle Vernon. Si vous voulez le garçon, vous pouvez payer pour lui. »

« L'argent ne sera pas un problème, leur assura Patmol, avant de baisser les yeux vers Harry. Tu veux un moment pour dire au revoir ? »

« Au revoir » dit Harry.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Patmol pincer les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire.

« Attends ... Tu vas partir ? » dit Dudley, qui s'était relevé.

« Ouais » répondit Harry.

Dudley fronça les sourcils et lui tendit une main rose.

« Salut, alors. »

Harry lui serra la main en se sentant un peu ridicule.

« Ouais, salut. Salut Glen » ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure, tandis que la Tante Pétunia passait un bras autour des épaules de son fils.

« Je crois que je vais être malade, murmura Patmol, en entendant les compliments émus de la Tante Pétunia sur les bonnes manières de Dudley. T'es prêt, gamin ? »

Harry sourit et acquiesça. Ils quittèrent tous les deux la cuisine, suivis par l'Oncle Vernon qui chantonnait dans sa moustache et avait l'air prêt à danser de joie à tout moment. Tandis qu'ils traversaient l'entrée, Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son placard et sourit légèrement. Patmol suivit son regard.

« Tu es sûr que c'est tout ? » demanda-t-il, en tapotant le sac à dos de Harry.

« A peu près » dit Harry, tout sourire.

Il quittait Privet Drive ! Ça arrivait enfin ! Il adressa un regard rapide à son oncle qui venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, l'air le plus joyeux qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu. Harry suivit Patmol dehors et se tourna, à la recherche de quelque chose à dire ; mais que dire à la fin de sept ans et demi d'aversion mutuelle ? _Merci, peut-être ... ?_ pensa Harry. _Mais pour quoi ?_ A peine Harry avait-il ouvert la bouche pour dire « au revoir » à nouveau que l'Oncle Vernon claquait la porte. _Eh bien, ça facilite les choses._

« Abruti, marmonna Patmol, en adressant un regard noir au Numéro Quatre. Enfin, c'est plus notre problème maintenant. »

Harry regarda une dernière fois le Numéro Quatre avant de suivre Patmol dans l'allée parfaite du jardin parfait de sa tante.

« Tu as faim ou ça peut attendre ? »

« Je peux attendre » répondit Harry, en haussant les épaules.

« Excellent, soupira-t-il bruyamment. Je pensais pas avoir à m'en inquiéter, mais tu es là maintenant ... Je pense qu'on va devoir passer par Gringotts avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. L'accès à l'argent va être plus sécurisé quand ils vont réaliser que t'es avec moi ... Mais comment y aller ... ? »

« Aller où ? »

« Londres, dit Patmol, avec un sourire éclairant son visage fin. Au Chemin de Traverse, plus exactement. »


	3. Gringotts, la banque des sorciers

Bonjour et bonne lecture !

* * *

« Tra ... Quoi ? »

« Chemin de Traverse, dit Sirius, en riant. C'est là où se trouve Gringotts. »

« Gringotts ? »

« La banque. Attends juste une seconde. »

Sirius s'était arrêté et avait sorti son bâton de sa poche. Il commença à se parler dans une autre langue – un langage qui semblait inventé de toutes pièces, selon Harry – avant de se tapoter le bras.

« Comment tu as fait ça ?! » demanda Harry, ébahi.

Patmol était maintenant blond avec des yeux bleus et un visage plus rond qu'auparavant.

« Reste tranquille », dit Patmol en tapotant la tête de Harry.

« A quoi je ressemble ? » demanda Harry, excité.

Patmol agita son bâton de nouveau et un miroir apparut. Harry l'attrapa pour observer son nouveau visage. Ses cheveux étaient aussi ébouriffés qu'avant, mais ils étaient plus proches du brun clair et ses yeux étaient bleus au lieu de verts.

« Comment tu as fait ça ? » répéta Harry.

« Magie » répondit Patmol, en jouant avec son bâton.

« Ça n'existe pas la magie » déclara Harry, par automatisme.

 _Mais comment aurait-il pu faire ça autrement ?_ lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

« Pourquoi ça n'existerait pas ? » l'interrogea Patmol, légitimement.

« Juste ... Parce que » termina Harry, sans conviction.

« Ça existe » promit Patmol.

Harry le fixa, pas vraiment convaincu.

« Tu peux m'en montrer plus ? »

Patmol réfléchit un instant, jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours et agita ensuite son bâton.

« _Wingardium Leviosa_. »

Harry sentit le sol disparaître sous ses pieds. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua, avec un petit cri de surprise, qu'il était en train de flotter. Il se trouvait désormais au-dessus de la tête de Patmol et le coup de pied qu'il donna ne toucha rien d'autre que de l'air.

« Tu me crois maintenant ? » demanda Patmol, en souriant.

Harry acquiesça, incertain de pouvoir parler, et se sentit descendre doucement vers le sol.

« Tant mieux, parce que sinon j'aurais dû te laisser là. »

Harry laissa échapper un rire tremblant.

« Alors, tu es un ... »

« Un quoi ? »

« ... sorcier ? » dit Harry, tout doucement.

« C'est ça. »

« Et c'est une baguette magique ? » dit-il en fixant le bâton de bois avec un intérêt nouveau.

« Exactement. »

« Je peux essayer ? » laissa-t-il échapper.

« Avec ma baguette ? demanda Patmol, réfléchissant un peu avant de hausser les épaules. Bien sûr. »

Harry l'accepta avec précaution, s'attendant presque à ce qu'elle le morde.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Essaye ... Dis ' _Lumos_ '. »

« _Lumos_ » dit Harry.

Il y eut un minuscule éclat de lumière au bout de la baguette de Patmol, si petit qu'il était difficile à apercevoir.

« C'est censé faire ça ? »

« D'habitude, c'est plus lumineux, expliqua Patmol, en haussant les épaules. Mais ma baguette n'est pas toujours prévisible avec les autres. »

« _Lumos_ » répéta Harry, en l'agitant un peu.

La pointe de la baguette se mit alors à briller jusqu'à ce que c'en devienne presque aveuglant.

« ' _Nox_ ' ! » s'exclama Patmol, en se couvrant les yeux.

« _Nox_ ! » s'empressa de dire Harry.

La baguette s'éteignit, suivie par tous les lampadaires environnants.

« Tu vas être un sacré sorcier » dit Patmol, en secouant la tête.

« Je ne suis pas un sorcier, déclara Harry, tandis que les lèvres de Patmol se serraient comme s'il savait quelque chose que Harry ignorait. Je ne peux pas l'être ! »

« Vraiment ? Il ne t'est jamais arrivé des choses étranges ? Tu n'as jamais fait des choses que tu ne pouvais pas expliquer ? »

« C'était de la magie ? » s'exclama Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

« Probablement. Tu pourras m'en parler sur la route pour Londres. Recule. » dit Patmol, en souriant.

« Comment va-t-on aller à Londres ? demanda Harry, tandis que Sirius agitait sa baguette. Tu as une voiture magique ? »

Avec un grand bang, un bus violet à trois étages se matérialisa. Harry le détailla avec les yeux écarquillés.

« Pas exactement, dit Patmol sur le ton de la conversation. Pour deux, s'il vous plaît. »

Patmol donna une énorme pièce d'or et quatre argentées à l'homme trapu et mal rasé qui venait d'émerger du bus.

« Mais ... bafouilla Harry, fixant toujours le bus qui venait d'apparaître de nulle part. Mais ... »

« Plus tard » promit Patmol.

« Merci monsieur, siffla l'homme, en rangeant dans sa poche l'étrange monnaie de Patmol. Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus. Je suis Jeremy Phillips et je serais votre conducteur ce soir. Où souhaitez-vous aller, messieurs ? »

« Londres. Le Chaudron Baveur, répondit Patmol. Allez viens, gamin. »

Harry grimpa dans le bus en trébuchant derrière son parrain, incapable de retenir un petit sourire. Tandis que les Dursley l'avaient toujours appelé 'garçon' en évitant de prononcer son nom, Patmol s'adressait à lui en disant 'gamin' avec le même ton qu'il utilisait pour dire 'Harry' et il n'y avait rien de méchant là-dedans. Cela faisait du bien, pensa Harry, que l'on s'adresse à lui comme un être humain.

« Vous avez des bagages ? »

« Juste ça » répondit Patmol, en montrant le sac à dos de Harry sur son épaule.

« Un préférence pour le siège ? »

« On ne va pas dormir ... Un endroit où on pourrait parler sans être interrompu par d'autres passagers serait formidable. »

« Suivez-moi. » dit Jeremy, alors que le bus se lançait en avant.

Harry serait tombé si Patmol ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Ils furent guidés par un petit escalier branlant jusqu'à l'étage le plus haut bus, où quatre lits à baldaquin étaient attachés au sol.

« Vous avez l'embarras du choix, déclara Jeremy. Je serais en bas si vous avez besoin de moi. Sinon, j'espère que vous apprécierez votre voyage et je vous ferais savoir quand nous serons arrivés au Chaudron Baveur. »

« Merci » dit Patmol, en s'effondrant sur le lit le plus proche.

Harry s'assit sur l'autre. Jeremy leur adressa un petit signe de la main et commençait à descendre lorsque le bus sembla faire un nouveau bond en avant. Il prit de la vitesse, se faufilant au milieu d'un trafic que Harry n'avait jamais vu à Privet Drive.

« C'est pas dangereux ? » demanda-t-il, les mains agrippées au couvre-lit.

« Ça aide si tu ne regardes pas par la fenêtre » répondit Patmol.

Harry – qui venait de crier alors que le bus avait évité de justesse un groupe de coureurs – était plutôt d'accord.

« Alors, dis-moi à propos de la magie que tu as utilisée » proposa Patmol, qui s'était assis et regardait Harry avec intérêt.

« Euh ... Ok, alors, commença Harry. La semaine dernière, je crois que j'ai changé la perruque de ma maîtresse en bleu ... »

Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir depuis combien de temps ils étaient à bord du bus, mais le temps passa rapidement ; Harry avait parlé de Mme Peterson et comme Patmol semblait vraiment intéressé, il lui avait aussi parlé de la fois où il avait fini sur le toit des cuisines de l'école.

« Tu te souviens comment t'es arrivé là-haut ? » demanda Patmol, une fois qu'il eut fini de rire.

« J'ai pensé que c'était le vent » répondit Harry en secouant la tête.

« Je pense que tu as transplané » dit Patmol, après mûre réflexion.

Harry fit une grimace en entendant ce nouveau mot mais ne commenta pas. Il rangea sa question dans la partie 'à demander plus tard' dans un coin de sa tête.

« Si tu t'étais fait léviter, tu aurais réalisé ce qui t'arrivait ... Aaargh ! »

Il glissa du lit et tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd lorsque le bus s'arrêta soudainement. Harry avait simplement évité le même destin en s'accrochant à la barre du lit.

« Chaudron Baveur, Londres ! » cria Jeremy, en bas des escaliers.

« C'est notre arrêt » dit Patmol doucement, tout en se relevant.

Harry conserva son expression prudente et impassible, ne voulant pas rire. Patmol le remarqua.

« Oh allez » commença-t-il, avec un sourire. « Ça devait vraiment avoir l'air stupide. »

« Non, ça ... Bon d'accord » admit Harry, en essayant et en échouant à retenir un rire, tout en récupérant son sac à dos.

« Je pensais bien » répliqua Patmol avec un sourire, tandis qu'il menait Harry dans le petit escalier tournant.

« Merci » dit Harry à Jeremy, tandis qu'ils sortaient du bus et rejoignaient cette nuit froide de février.

« Bonne nuit à vous. »

Le Magicobus disparut avec un bang, ce qui fit largement sursauter Harry.

« Par là » dit Patmol, dont la bouche frémissait.

« Tu peux rire » déclara Harry, en emboîtant le pas de son parrain. « Tu m'as bien laissé le faire tout à l'heure. »

Mais Patmol ne le fit pas. Au lieu de ça, il sourit.

« Tu ressembles vraiment beaucoup à Lily. »

Harry rayonnait. _Je suis comme ma mère ..._ pensa-t-il joyeusement. _Je ressemble à Papa, mais j'ai les yeux et la personnalité de Maman ..._ C'était étrange de se sentir excité à l'idée d'être comparé à des gens dont – avant ce soir – il ne savait rien. Des gens disaient toujours à Dudley qu'il ressemblait à l'Oncle Vernon, et même si cela faisait beaucoup rire Harry – il aurait détesté être comparé à son oncle – il avait aussi toujours été un peu jaloux, que Dudley puisse ressembler à l'un de ses parents.

« Tu vas où, Harry ? » demanda Patmol.

Harry se tourna et aperçut son parrain quelques pas derrière, luttant pour garder un air sérieux.

« Au Chemin de Travers ? »

« Traverse, corrigea Patmol, en riant désormais. C'est par ici. »

Harry dit demi-tour et adressa un sourire penaud à son parrain avant de se diriger vers la porte d'un pub à l'aspect crasseux. L'intérieur sentait vaguement la fumée, et comme l'heure du dîner était proche, le pub était plein de clients bruyants.

« Bienvenue au Chaudron Baveur » murmura Patmol, la main toujours posée sur l'épaule de Harry, tandis qu'ils se frayaient un passage dans la foule.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ?! » chuchota Harry, fixant une petite créature avec un long nez, des oreilles pointues et des yeux noirs et perçants.

« Un gobelin, murmura Patmol. Ne le fixe pas, ne le fixe pas, ils n'aiment pas – non, il nous a vus. »

Le gobelin se mit à sourire en révélant des dents blanches et pointues et agita une longue main dans leur direction. Patmol lui rendit le signe, en frissonnant.

« Ils sont effrayants et ils le savent. »

Ils poursuivirent leur avancée parmi la masse de clients.

« Très professionnel, cela dit, les gobelins, dit-il. Tant mieux pour nous, d'ailleurs. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Patmol réfléchit une minute.

« Moins tu en sais, Harry, déclara-t-il calmement. Mieux c'est pour ta sécurité. Pour l'instant, du moins. »

L'expression de Harry s'assombrit et Patmol reprit la parole.

« J'ai _beaucoup_ de choses à t'expliquer, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment. Excusez-moi. » dit-il sur un ton bourru.

Une femme marmonna quelque chose et s'écarta. Patmol guida Harry jusqu'à une petite cour entourée de murs, occupée seulement par une poubelle et un chat à l'air hautain. Harry balaya l'endroit d'un œil incertain, tandis que Patmol s'avançait.

« Je ne me souviens jamais de la combinaison » grommela-t-il, en touchant le mur avec sa baguette.

« La combinaison ? »

« Tu en as besoin pour entrer sur le Chemin de Traverse. Trois en haut ... Un par là, ou deux ... ? » murmura Patmol.

Il fut silencieux un moment puis reprit la parole.

« Ah, oui. Recule, Harry. »

Il leva sa baguette et s'arrêta ensuite. Il se tourna vers Harry avec un air sérieux sur le visage.

« Une fois qu'on sera sur le Chemin de Traverse, j'ai besoin que tu restes proche de moi, d'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Continue de m'appeler Patmol. Si tu dois te présenter, ne mentionne pas ton nom de famille – je t'expliquerais plus tard, dit-il avec une grimace. Et, quoi qu'il se passe, ne laisse personne voir ta cicatrice. »

La main de Harry traça machinalement la forme familière qui barrait son front.

« A part ça, tout devrait bien se passer ; avec un peu de chance, personne ne sait encore que tu es avec moi et nous devrions être partis avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. »

« Et tu expliqueras tout ? »

« Parole de maraudeur » déclara Patmol, avec un clin d'œil.

Les yeux de Harry se plissèrent.

« Laisse-moi deviner : plus tard ? »

« Brillant ce gamin » fit remarquer Patmol, tout en appuyant sa baguette sur le mur de la cour.

Avec un grondement, une brique commença à trembler et sortit de sa place, laissant un trou derrière elle. Harry regarda le trou s'agrandir, et quelques briques bougèrent encore jusqu'à ce que lui et Patmol se trouvent devant une grande arche. Le pub était toujours derrière eux – il pouvait toujours sentir la fumée des pipes et entendre le bruit des discussions – mais de l'autre côté de l'arche, il pouvait voir une rue pavée et sinueuse.

« Bienvenue sur le Chemin de Traverse » déclara Patmol, lorsqu'ils y entrèrent.

Harry était incapable de savoir où il devait regarder en premier ; malgré l'heure, il y avait encore un certain nombre de personnes réunies à l'extérieur des boutiques et devant les étales. Ils portaient tous des robes similaires à celle de Patmol, et certains arboraient des chapeaux pointus. A part ça, ils ne semblaient pas si différents des autres personnes que Harry connaissait. Ils n'avaient certainement pas tous des longues barbes ou des nez avec des verrues, bien que Harry ait vu une femme à l'air austère avec un grand sac rouge brillant tenir un crapaud. Derrière Harry, Patmol soupira.

« C'est bon d'être de retour, murmura-t-il. Par là. »

Harry le suivit à contrecœur, désireux de continuer à découvrir les alentours. Il resta proche de son parrain – ça aurait été trop facile de se perdre ici – mais ses yeux observaient tous les endroits où ses pieds ne pouvaient pas aller ; il vit un vieil homme chétif vendre des chaudrons, une belle et jeune sorcière vendre des amulettes de protection et un garçon aux cheveux roux à peine plus âgé que Harry sur ce qui semblait être un balai, poursuivi par sa mère et un autre garçon tout à fait identique qui riait et s'excusait auprès des gens que le garçon sur le balai avait percutés. Derrière eux venaient deux autres enfants aux cheveux roux, un garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir le même âge que Harry et une fille qui était un peu plus jeune, qui percuta Patmol.

« Désolé » dit le garçon, tandis que lui et sa sœur les dépassaient.

« Pas de problème » dit Patmol, les yeux fixés sur le garçon sur le balai.

« Est-ce qu'il _vole_ ? » demanda Harry, en observant la famille ; la mère l'avait attrapé et était en train de crier sur son fils.

Patmol hocha la tête et sourit d'un air nostalgique.

« C'est quelque chose que James et moi aurions pu faire » dit-il, en regardant le jumeau boudeur désormais. Sauf que ça aurait été Lunard qui nous aurait pourchassés, par la mère de James. »

« Lunard ? »

« Un des anciens amis de ton père », dit Patmol, en recommençant à marcher.

Harry ne l'imita pas.

« Il est ... Harry ? »

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Patmol se tourner et se rapprocher de lui. Il était en train de parler mais Harry n'entendit pas ; Il était trop occupé à regarder l'étal de journaux. Sur la première page de chacun d'entre eux s'étalait une photo de Patmol – avec des cheveux noirs comme il les avait quand Harry l'avait rencontré – en dessous du titre 'AVEZ-VOUS VU CE SORCIER ?'. Harry ne savait pas s'il était plus choqué par ça ou par le fait que la photo bougeait, comme une télévision miniature sans son.

« C'est toi ? » demanda Harry à travers ses lèvres engourdies quand Patmol fut assez proche pour l'entendre.

« Oui. Harry ... »

« Qu'est-ce tu as _fait_ ? » demanda Harry, en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour finir en première page des journaux.

« Je suis innocent, souviens-toi » dit Patmol.

Harry acquiesça machinalement.

« Je ... C'est une longue histoire » dit-il avec une grimace, écartant une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

Patmol prit une longue inspiration, l'air triste.

« Je peux tout te dire maintenant si tu veux – je n'aime pas plus que toi remettre les choses à plus tard – mais ça aurait plus de sens si tu me laissais t'expliquer quelques autres choses d'abord, et je préférerais autant ne pas le faire ici, dans ton intérêt. »

« D'accord » dit Harry, en hochant lentement la tête.

Patmol soupira et la tension de ses épaules se relâcha.

« Merci, gamin » dit-il, sa voix aussi sincère que la main qu'il avait à nouveau posé sur l'épaule de Harry.

« On va à la banque ? »

« Et le plus vite on aura fini ici, le plus vite on sera à la maison » répondit-il en acquiesçant.

« Par où il faut aller ? » demanda Harry.

« Par ici. »

Ils ne parcoururent pas plus d'une centaine de pas avant que Harry puisse voir la banque, se demandant comment il avait pu la manquer. Gringotts – comme c'était écrit en lettres dorées au-dessus de la porte – se trouvait dans un immense bâtiment de marbre blanc comme la neige. Debout de chaque côté des portes de bronze, portant des uniformes écarlates et or, se tenaient des gobelins. Cette fois, Harry ne les regarda pas, mais ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'ils s'inclinèrent alors qu'ils passaient les portes. A l'intérieur, ils firent face à d'autres portes, brillantes et argentées cette fois. Au-dessus d'elles était gravé un message que Harry s'arrêta pour lire :

 _Entre ici, étranger, si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

« Le juste châtiment ? » murmura Harry tandis qu'une autre paire de gobelins s'inclina tout près des portes argentées.

Derrière elles, un comptoir entourait toute la pièce – uniquement séparé par des portes dorées qui menaient certainement aux coffres – derrière lequel d'autres gobelins étaient assis.

« Les coffres de Gringotts sont protégés par pas mal de choses » murmura Patmol, alors qu'ils traversaient le grand hall de marbre jusqu'à un guichet libre ; la plupart des gobelins étaient en train de peser des pierres précieuses, des pièces ou d'écrire dans d'épais grimoires.

« Toutes sortes de sortilèges ou de protections ... Je pense qu'ils ont même un dragon ou deux. »

« Un dragon ? » s'exclama Harry, avant de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche alors que son cri se mit à résonner en écho.

Plusieurs gobelins levèrent les yeux, leurs yeux noirs brillants.

« Désolé » dit Harry dans ce qui n'était pas plus qu'un murmure qui se répercuta contre les murs du hall.

Patmol lui adressa un sourire et ils s'approchèrent ensemble d'un gobelin.

« Excusez-moi » dit Patmol poliment.

Le gobelin ne les considéra aucunement ; il continua d'écrire dans son livre pendant encore une longue minute avant de finalement lever la tête.

« Oui ? »

« Je suis venu faire un retrait » dit Patmol.

« Quel coffre ? » demanda le gobelin, en découvrant ses dents pointues.

« Le compte de ma famille, dit Patmol, avec prudence. Le coffre des Black. »

« M. Black, dit le gobelin, intéressé. Oui, je reconnais désormais, même si cela fait des années depuis votre dernière visite. Je suppose que vous n'avez plus accès à la clé de votre coffre personnel. »

Patmol resta silencieux et Harry suivit son exemple. Le gobelin se mit à sourire méchamment.

« Je suis un peu surpris que vous soyez venu ... Vous savez sûrement qu'il y a une récompense pour votre capture ? »

« Je ne suis pas ici pour créer des problèmes, déclara Patmol, calmement mais avec fermeté. Je suis venu chercher mon or et je m'en vais. »

Le gobelin ne répondit pas. Patmol fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne serais certainement pas venu si j'avais su à quel point les choses avaient changé. »

« Changé, dans quel sens ? » demanda le gobelin, en croisant ses longs doigts.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé rencontrer un gobelin davantage intéressé par les affaires des sorciers que par la satisfaction d'un ancien client. » dit Patmol, avec froideur.

Le gobelin au comptoir voisin laissa échapper un grognement de colère et fit tomber les rubis qu'il tenait. Ils s'étalèrent sur le comptoir et tombèrent sur le sol, mais le gobelin était trop occupé à écouter pour les ramasser.

« Les affaires des sorciers sont profitables de nos jours. » laissa échapper le gobelin avec un sourire cruel.

« M'aider l'est aussi. » dit Patmol.

« Vous parlez d'un pot-de-vin, M. Black ? » l'interrogea le gobelin, en découvrant ses dents pointues à nouveau.

« Si vous voulez être direct. J'appellerais plutôt ça une récompense pour la gestion professionnelle d'une affaire délicate. »

« De quel ... montant parlons-nous ? »

« Cela dépendra de votre professionnalisme. »

« Nous pouvons être très professionnels » promit le gobelin, tout en traçant avec son ongle interminable des motifs sur les pages de son grimoire.

« Dans ce cas, nous pouvons nous accorder sur une augmentation des intérêts sur le compte des Black de disons ... cinq pour cent ? »

Les yeux du gobelin s'agrandirent mais il retrouva rapidement une expression plus lisse.

« Sept » négocia-t-il habilement.

« Cinq, répliqua Sirius avec fermeté. Ainsi que cinq pour cent de mon retrait d'aujourd'hui. Je vous assure qu'il s'agit d'une somme conséquente. »

« Très bien. »

Le gobelin le fixa pendant un long moment, avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur Harry.

« Veuillez me suivre. »

Le gobelin sauta de sa chaise et les rejoignit devant le comptoir. Au sol, ils étaient à peu près de la même taille, bien que la tête du gobelin ne soit deux fois plus large que celle de Harry et que ses jambes soient à moitié plus courtes.

Un autre gobelin apparut à côté d'eux, tenant dans les mains un sac d'objets apparemment métalliques.

« Voilà, Gurbock » dit-il en le tendant à l'autre gobelin.

Leur gobelin – Gurbock – hocha la tête en remerciement et l'autre gobelin s'en alla.

« Ça me fait penser, je vais avoir besoin de sacs. » déclara Patmol, tandis qu'ils traversaient le hall tous les trois.

« Ça vous coûtera », répondit Gurbock, en souriant d'une façon qui déclencha un frisson chez Harry.

Patmol réfléchit un instant, sans paraître pour autant surpris.

« Je vous donnerai un gallion pour tous les sacs dont j'aurais besoin » dit-il finalement.

« Deux. »

« D'accord. » répondit Patmol, en adressant un clin d'œil à Harry qui sourit après un instant d'hésitation ; il n'était pas sûr qu'il aimait les gobelins.

Le gobelin leur fit passer la porte dorée et Harry, qui s'était attendu à voir du marbre ou quelque chose d'aussi onéreux, fut surpris de voir qu'ils étaient arrivés dans un passage en pierre plutôt étroit, uniquement éclairé par des torches accrochées aux murs. Gurbock siffla et un wagon apparut de derrière un virage, attaché à des minuscules rails que Harry venait seulement de remarquer sur le sol.

« Tu peux grimper » dit Patmol, accompagnant Harry jusqu'au wagon.

Patmol grimpa ensuite, suivi par le gobelin et sans invitation particulière, ils étaient partis.

Gurbock ne dirigeait rien du tout – ce qui troublait Harry – et pourtant, le wagon trouvait son chemin dans un labyrinthe de chemins. A plusieurs reprises, le wagon tomba brusquement ou vira brusquement d'un côté et Harry, convaincu qu'il allait tomber, s'accrocha à son parrain. Par chance, Patmol n'en eut pas l'air dérangé ; s'il avait fait la même chose à la Tante Pétunia ou l'Oncle Vernon, ils l'auraient probablement repoussé.

« Est-ce qu'on va voir un dragon ? » demanda Harry alors qu'ils accéléraient dans l'obscurité.

« C'est à ça que servent les tintamars, répondit Patmol, en montrant le sac dans la main de Gurbock. « Plus le coffre est vieux, plus il y a de protections. »

« Le tien est vieux ? »

« Un des plus vieux, j'imagine, déclara Patmol, plutôt sèchement. A l'exception des coffres appartenant aux gobelins. »

« Tout à fait exact, M. Black. » approuva Gurbock en réajustant le sac de tintamars sur ses genoux.

Après un nouveau plongeon abrupt sur le rail qui fit réaliser à Harry à quel point il était content de ne pas avoir mangé, le wagon ralentit pour finalement s'arrêter devant un quai éclairé par une torche. Ils en sortirent, Harry se sentant un peu instable, avant que quelque chose de froid ne vint se glisser dans sa main.

« Secoue-le » murmura Patmol, en lui donnant un léger coup.

Harry s'exécuta, suivi par Patmol et Gurbock, et bientôt, le quai résonnait d'un son métallique.

« Veuillez me suivre » s'exclama Gurbock, les menant vers un passage en contrebas que Harry n'avait pas remarqué.

Leur chemin n'était pas éclairé du tout, contrairement à un passage adjacent d'où parvenait une lumière orange. Harry rentra dans le dos du gobelin à plusieurs reprises – incapable de voir quoi que ce soit – avant qu'ils n'atteignent une pièce circulaire. Des torches s'enflammèrent contre les murs. Il y avait une seule porte, de bronze, grande, ronde, avec le nom _Black_ gravé dessus.

Gurbock s'en approcha et plaqua la main dessus. Dans un grincement, la pièce entière se mit à tourner ; la porte du coffre se trouvait désormais à l'entrée du passage par lequel ils étaient arrivés, et cette porte était ouverte. Harry s'en trouva bouche bée. Dans un coin se trouvait une collection de trésors familiaux à l'aspect coûteux – armure, un ensemble de dagues tâchées de sang, un coffre débordant de bijoux, et des sacs en cuir de la taille du sac à dos de Harry, tous remplis de rubis, de diamants et de saphirs. Le reste de la pièce – qui était aussi grande que le Numéro quatre de Privet Drive, était rempli de pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze, en piles aussi hautes que Patmol. Au fond du coffre se trouvait une autre porte de bronze, suffisamment ouverte pour que Harry puisse apercevoir encore un peu plus de trésors.

« Je vais avoir besoin de ces sacs, Gurbock » déclara Sirius, l'air un peu étourdi.

Gurbock fouilla dans les poches de sa veste écarlate et en sortit trois sacs de cuir, de la même taille que celui qui contenait les tintamars.

« Sortilège d'Extension ? » demanda Patmol, en les acceptant.

« Chacun d'entre eux pourra contenir jusqu'à deux mille gallions, dit Gurbock. Vous avez parlé d'un retrait conséquent, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais, souffla Patmol. Quel est le taux de change pour la monnaie moldue ces temps-ci ? »

« Approximativement cinq livres pour un gallion » annonça le gobelin.

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent un peu, puis encore un peu plus lorsque Patmol lui tendit un sac et l'invita à le remplir de pièces en or. Harry fixa son parrain, qui recula – glissant sur une émeraude qui faisait presque la taille de sa tête – et fourra une poignée entière de pièces dans son sac. Après un moment, Harry suivit son exemple, mais ajouta des pièces d'argent et de bronze également. Il leur fallut presque dix minutes pour remplir les trois sacs et encore, ils avaient à peine entamé l'amas de trésors. Gurbock se traîna vers la porte, pressa à nouveau la main contre celle-ci et elle retourna à sa place, verrouillant ainsi le coffre de Patmol.

« Combien de place tu as dans ton sac à dos ? » demanda Patmol.

« Je ne sais pas. Un peu » répondit Harry.

« Ça t'ennuie si on met ça ... dit-il, en soulevant les sacs de pièces. Dedans ? »

Harry secoua la tête. Patmol ouvrit un des sacs qu'il tenait et en sortant trois pièces d'or qu'il tendit à Harry – qui les attrapa avec précaution, conscient de n'avoir jamais eu autant d'argent de toute sa vie – et glissa ensuite trois autres pièces dans sa propre poche.

« Ça devrait être assez pour rejoindre la maison, dit-il en refermant le sac avant d'aller ouvrir le sac à dos de Harry. Ne bouge pas. »

Harry sentit les sacs d'or tomber dans son sac ; non seulement il entendit le son des pièces mais son sac à dos se mit à peser trois fois plus lourd.

« Tintamars », déclara Gurbock, en les sortant de nouveau.

Harry secoua le sien. Un rugissement résonna dans les tunnels, bien trop proche à l'avis de Harry.

« C'est un dragon ? » murmura-t-il, en se rapprochant de son parrain.

Patmol acquiesça, visiblement pas inquiet pour un sou. Ils traversèrent de nouveau le chemin, et alors qu'ils passaient devant le tunnel à l'éclairage orangé, Harry jura qu'il avait vu une queue épineuse disparaître dans un virage tout au bout. Gurbock les mena jusqu'au wagon et après un rapide trajet, ils étaient sortis, éblouis par la lumière des torches.

« Donne, je vais le porter » proposa Patmol, en hissant le sac à dos de Harry sur son épaule tandis qu'ils parcouraient le chemin en pente jusqu'aux portes dorées.

« Merci » dit Harry, en passant la main sur sa frange trempée de sueur.

« Bien, bien » fit le gobelin, en regardant Patmol, puis Harry.

Il fit un pas en avant, levant un de ses longs doigts pour repousser une mèche de cheveux du front de Harry. Patmol se figea.

« C'est un revirement de situation plutôt inattendu. »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez » dit Patmol d'un air pincé.

« Oh, je suis sûr que si. »

Gurbock adressa un sourire sauvage à Patmol avant de se tourner vers Harry.

« Même parmi les gobelins, votre histoire est légendaire, Harry Potter. »

 _Il me connaît ... J'ai pourtant changé d'apparence !_ Harry le dévisagea.

« Comment ... ? » dit-il, en regardant le gobelin qui était toujours en train de sourire.

Patmol était devenu tout blanc mais au moment où Harry le regarda, il reprit des couleurs et se redressa de toute sa taille.

« Souhaitez-vous un autographe maintenant ou lors de notre prochaine visite ? » déclara froidement Patmol.

Gurbock parut un peu insulté.

« Ou pouvez-vous passer à autre chose et faire votre travail ? »

Gurbock les regarda curieusement pendant un très long moment.

« Par ici, M. Black » dit finalement le gobelin, ses yeux noirs brillant à la lumière du hall de marbre.

Patmol sembla soulagé, et à l'instant où Gurbock se retourna, il fit signe à Harry de plaquer sa frange.

« J'aimerais qu'un des sacs soit changé en argent moldu, dit Patmol, dont la voix était toujours aussi froide. Et vous pourrez prendre vos cinq pour cent parmi ceux-là. »

Gurbock accepta le sac et disparut derrière le comptoir. Patmol sembla sur les nerfs le temps où il leur fallut attendre et soupira de soulagement lorsque le gobelin revint avec une liasse de billets. Patmol les rangea dans une poche de sa robe.

« Voulez-vous votre clé, M. Potter ? » demanda Gurbock, alors qu'ils se détournaient du comptoir.

« Ma quoi ? » l'interrogea Harry, fronçant les yeux en regardant le gobelin.

« Je pense qu'il parle de la clé de ton compte à Gringotts » expliqua Patmol.

« J'ai ... J'ai un coffre ? »

« James et Lily ne t'auraient pas laissé sans rien » dit Patmol, en secouant la tête comme si Harry était fou.

« Vous bénéficiez d'une petite fortune dans le coffre six cent quatre-vingt-sept, précisa Gurbock. Le contenu du coffre de la famille Potter vous sera accessible quand vous aurez l'âge requis. »

« Euh ... fit Harry, en regardant Patmol qui haussa les épaules. J'imagine que je vais prendre ma clé maintenant, si je peux. »

« Vos papiers d'identité ne seront pas nécessaires, déclara Gurbock, en jetant un œil à la cicatrice de Harry. Attendez ici, s'il vous plaît. »

Il revint un instant après, en portant une petite clé dorée.

« Quand vous souhaitez accéder à votre coffre, présentez-la à un gobelin au comptoir. »

Harry acquiesça et la rangea dans sa poche.

« Passez une bonne soirée » déclara Gurbock, en jetant un autre regard curieux vers Harry.

Patmol hocha la tête d'un air raide.

« Merci » dit Harry.

Tandis qu'ils sortaient, Harry eut l'impression que Patmol marchait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, en se retenant de courir ; Harry devait presque trottiner pour tenir la distance. Dehors, le Chemin de Traverse était presque vide et presque aussi sombre et cela sembla rendre Patmol nerveux ; il n'arrêtait pas d'observer les ombres, vérifiant constamment que Harry était proche et ses doigts étaient blancs autour de sa baguette.

« Comment il a su qui j'étais ? » demanda Harry tandis qu'ils retournaient vers le pub qu'ils avaient traversé un peu plus tôt.

Patmol jeta un œil autour de lui avant de se rapprocher.

« Ta cicatrice » expliqua-t-il, à voix basse.

« Ma cicatrice ? » murmura Harry, qui essayait de déterminer laquelle de ses milliers de questions il voulait poser en premier.

Patmol acquiesça.

« Je sais à quel point ça doit être frustrant, dit-il en grimaçant. Si nous avions eu plus de temps, je t'aurais tout expliqué avant qu'on ne vienne, mais je ne pense pas qu'il faudra longtemps à Dumbledore pour réaliser que tu es avec moi et qu'il vienne jeter un œil... »

« Qui est Dumbledore ? »

« Le directeur de Poudlard, répondit Patmol, en recommençant à marcher. Un bon ami à moi, et un ami de ta mère et ton père. C'est aussi la dernière personne que nous voulons voir maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il ne sait pas que je suis innocent. Tu retournerais chez ta tante et ton oncle et moi je retrouverais ma cellule avant même que l'on comprenne ce qu'il nous arrive. »

« Et il ne sait pas que je suis avec toi ? »

« S'il ne le sait pas déjà, il le saura bientôt », conclut Patmol d'une manière sinistre.


	4. Le récit de Patmol

Bien le bonsoir ! Rien de mieux qu'un peu de traduction et de lecture pour oublier un peu l'actualité. Bonne lecture à vous et encore merci pour tous vos commentaires très agréables et très encourageants !

* * *

Patmol et Harry se tenaient devant une porte couverte d'une peinture noire écaillée. Du moins, Harry pensait que c'était une porte ; il y avait un heurtoir en forme de serpent argenté et une sonnette mais pas de poignée. Patmol donna un coup de baguette et elle s'ouvrit.

« C'est la maison. » annonça Patmol d'une voix sinistre.

 _Maison_ , pensa Harry, en souriant alors qu'il entrait – le plancher craqua sous le tapis – et jetait un œil. C'était très sombre ; il n'arrivait pas à voir plus loin que le rayon de lumière que diffusait la baguette de Patmol. L'endroit empestait d'une odeur de vieux papiers journaux, de moisissures et de poussière et chaque pas que faisait Harry ou Patmol faisait craquer le parquet de manière horrible. _Je préfère quand même ici que chez les Dursley_ , pensa-t-il, plissant les yeux devant un range-parapluie tout bosselé.

Des portraits recouvraient la tapisserie décollée et leurs yeux semblaient suivre Harry et Patmol. Harry avait l'impression de les entendre murmurer, mais il pensait plutôt que c'était le bruit de ses baskets sur la poussière. Ils passèrent devant une double porte sur leur gauche, aux poignées tâchées semblables à des serpents d'argent, puis devant une autre porte avec une poignée assortie.

« Kreattur a dû mourir » murmura Patmol avec entrain, en jetant un œil aux traces de pas qu'ils laissaient derrière eux.

« Kreattur ? » demanda Harry.

« Le vieil elfe de maison de ma mère. »

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux en entendant l'escalier craquer.

« Cette maison est une épave » souffla-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

« C'était quand la dernière fois que tu es venu ? » chuchota Harry, en pensant que ce n'était pas surprenant que la Tante Pétunia passe son temps à nettoyer si les maisons pouvaient faire dans des états pareils.

Patmol prit un moment pour réfléchir.

« J'avais seize ans, je crois, dit-il en passant une main sur son visage. Je n'aurais jamais pensé revenir. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je détestais cette maison, expliqua-t-il avec un petit rire. Ça ne t'ennuie pas de dormir en bas cette nuit ? Je ne sais pas dans quel état sont les chambres et ... »

« En bas, c'est bien » murmura Harry.

« La cuisine sera sûrement le meilleur endroit, souffla Patmol, en guidant Harry jusqu'au bout du hall. Fais attention à la marche. »

Ils descendirent un petit escalier qui craquait et menait jusqu'à une cuisine caverneuse. Il y avait une énorme table au milieu de la place, et quelques chaises. A l'instant où ils entrèrent, quelque chose de petit et de gris parcourut précipitamment la pièce pour aller se cacher sous une chaise. Patmol agita sa baguette, il y eut un petit cri aigu et un petit nuage de poussière.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » l'interrogea Harry.

« Un doxy, dit Patmol. La maison en est sûrement infestée. »

« C'est dangereux ? »

« Seulement si tu es un tapis. »

Patmol agita sa baguette en direction du fond de cuisine et il y eut un autre petit cri. Patmol jeta un nouveau coup d'œil autour de lui et marcha à grands pas jusqu'à une petite armoire qui reposait contre le mur près des escaliers.

« Tu peux tenir ma baguette, s'il te plaît ? »

Harry la leva comme une torche de façon à ce que Patmol puisse voir quelque chose ; il bougea plusieurs choses dans l'armoire et en sortit finalement un vieux journal et un long morceau de bois.

« Par ici. »

Harry suivit son parrain jusqu'à une grande cheminée.

« Tu as des allumettes ? » demanda Harry, en le regardant déchirer le journal.

« J'ai une baguette » répondit Patmol, en agitant la main.

Harry la lui tendit immédiatement, impatient de voir un peu plus de magie. Un instant plus tard, un feu bien chaud crépitait dans le foyer. Patmol utilisa sa baguette pour nettoyer le sol proche de la cheminée et ensuite, au plus grand bonheur de Harry, fit apparaître une paire de sacs de couchage rouges.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda Patmol tandis que Harry retirait ses chaussures et se glissait dans l'un des sacs de couchage. A manger ou à boire ? »

« Non, merci. »

Ils avaient eu droit à des sandwiches et du chocolat chaud dans le Magicobus sur le chemin du retour.

« Patmol ? » demanda Harry timidement.

« Ouais, petit gars ? »

« J'étais ... Est-ce que ... Est-ce que c'est plus tard maintenant ? »

Patmol observa les flammes dansantes dans le foyer.

« J'imagine que oui » dit-il, d'un air sinistre, en se mettant à jouer avec un fil qui pendait de son sac de couchage.

Harry s'assit plus droit, les yeux fixés sur son parrain.

« Tout a commencé à Poudlard, là où les élèves apprennent la magie. J'ai reçu ma lettre à onze ans, comme tous les enfants sorciers, et comme ta mère, ton père, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. »

Ses mains se serrèrent pour former des poings lorsqu'il prononça le dernier nom.

« J'ai rencontré ta mère, ton père et Remus dans le train, et Peter après la répartition – on a tous été réparti dans la même maison. Nous – les garçons – sommes devenus amis, on se faisait appeler les Maraudeurs. Pendant notre scolarité, un sorcier nommé Voldemort a commencé à prendre du pouvoir. Il était malveillant et il a décidé de débarrasser le monde de tout ce qui n'était pas assez magique à ses yeux. D'abord, c'était juste des murmures. De la propagande contre les nés-moldus et des histoires sur un groupe – les mangemorts – qui recrutait. Un de mes professeurs en faisait partie. Un con, soupira-t-il. Les choses ont commencé à empirer à la fin de ma sixième année ; les gens disparaissaient, Voldemort recrutait des étudiants et tuait des moldus pour s'amuser ... C'était un vrai désastre. »

« Des moldus ? » demanda Harry avec un frisson, remontant un peu la capuche de son pull.

« Des gens sans pouvoirs magiques, comme ta tante et ton oncle. Enfin bref, Dumbledore, l'homme dont on a parlé sur le Chemin de Traverse, a constitué une organisation, l'Ordre du Phénix, pour les combattre. Je l'ai rejoint en septième année, tout comme ta mère et ton père, Remus et Peter. Tes parents se sont mariés, Lily a commencé une formation de guérisseuse, James et moi sommes entrés en formation d'aurors – les aurors traquent les mages noirs, l'équivalent pour les moldus des policiers, j'imagine – et pendant notre temps libre, on se battait contre Voldemort. Environ un mois avant ta naissance, Dumbledore était en entretien d'embauche quand une voyante a fait une prophétie ... Sur toi. »

« Sur moi ? demanda Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? »

« Demande-moi ça dans un an ou deux, répondit Patmol de manière évasive. L'un des espions de Voldemort a entendu la prophétie, ou le début du moins, et Voldemort s'est mis à te rechercher. »

« Il me cherchait, moi ? »

« Ta mère et ton père ont commencé à se cacher en août, pour essayer de te protéger. Nous – moi, Lunard et Peter – leur rendions visite presque tous les jours ou James serait devenu fou, en restant cloîtré tout le temps. Vous étiez plutôt en sécurité – vous avez habité à Poudlard pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que ta mère en ait assez. Elle disait qu'elle voulait trouver un endroit où vous pourriez vivre en sécurité, mais sans les allers et venus des gens. Dumbledore, Lunard et moi avons trouvé une maison à Godric's Hollow, une maison de campagne, et ils ont déménagé là-bas avant que tu ne fêtes ton premier anniversaire. Aucun de nous n'avons été autorisé à les visiter pendant un bon moment, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur l'endroit, mais les choses sont redevenues un peu plus normales et on a pu recommencer à venir tout le temps. Il y avait toujours des membres de l'Ordre dans le coin – moi, Lunard la plupart du temps, mais d'autres aussi – pour sécuriser la maison. En même temps, Dumbledore craignait que quelqu'un ne parle ou qu'ils soient même torturés pour avouer la localisation de la maison ; nous savions tous qu'il y avait un espion parmi nous, même si personne ne voulait accuser les autres. C'était juste une question de temps avant que l'information ne sorte. A la fin du mois d'octobre, Dumbledore a suggéré de placer la maison sous le Sortilège de Fidelitas. »

« Le quoi ? »

« C'est un sort qui permet de cacher un secret au cœur d'un être unique. Je devais être le Gardien du Secret, le seul qui aurait su où ils étaient. J'avais prévu d'aller me cacher aussi, mais tout ça m'a fait penser que j'étais un choix trop évident. Je savais que dès que Voldemort aurait entendu parler du sortilège, il serait venu me chercher et je savais aussi, que s'il me torturait, il aurait peut-être obtenu l'information qu'il cherchait. »

Il laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

« J'ai décidé d'être plus malin, cracha-t-il. J'ai convaincu Lily et James de changer de Gardien du Secret à la dernière minute et de prendre Peter à ma place. Il était faible, la dernière personne à laquelle Voldemort aurait pensé. Il a accepté et nous avons lancé le sort. D'après le plan, Voldemort était supposé venir me chercher malgré tout, mais s'il m'attrapait, j'aurais été incapable de lui dire où vous étiez. La nuit qui a suivi, Peter s'est précipité chez Voldemort pour lui dire où trouver Lily et James. J'étais chez Remus cette nuit-là – il était ... malade – et j'ai eu un pressentiment. Je suis allé vérifier chez Peter et j'ai trouvé l'endroit vide, mais sans signe de lutte. Je suis arrivé chez vous tout de suite après et tout était détruit. James ... »

Il perdit sa voix quelques secondes.

« ... était – mort – dans l'entrée – Lily – tu étais assis dans ton lit de bébé – à regarder ta mère et ... »

Patmol laissa échapper un souffle tremblant, son visage se fermant avant qu'il ne se concentre sur ses lentes et profondes respirations, les yeux absents.

« Hagrid t'a emmené loin de moi, déclara finalement Patmol, qui semblait bien trop calme. Il avait l'ordre de Dumbledore de t'emmener chez ta tante. La seconde après qu'il soit parti, j'ai commencé à chercher Peter. Je l'ai traqué pendant deux jours avant de le trouver.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Harry.

Patmol avait commencé à trembler.

« Il s'est mis à crier que j'étais celui qui avait trahi ta mère et ton père, que j'étais celui qui les avait vendu à Voldemort et quand j'ai levé ma baguette pour lui jeter un sort, il a fait exploser la rue. Il a tué treize moldus – j'ai seulement survécu parce que j'ai lancé le charme du Bouclier à temps – et au milieu de ce chaos, il s'est transformé en rat et il a disparu dans les égouts. La brigade d'élite des tireurs de baguette magique est arrivée dans les minutes qui ont suivi. Ils m'ont trouvé là, à genoux, en train de rire face à ce trou dans le sol. »

« Et ils t'ont emmené en prison ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui » répondit Patmol, en frissonnant.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Voldemort ? Tu n'as jamais dit ... »

« Il a disparu. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait mais tu l'as stoppé. Les gens disent qu'il est mort, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai - »

« Alors il va revenir ? »

« Un jour, je pense » répondit Patmol, qui fixait le feu presque éteint.

Harry digéra cela en silence.

« Et Peter ? Il va revenir aussi ? »

« Pas s'il est intelligent » grogna Patmol, ses yeux brillant dangereusement.

« Pourquoi il s'est transformé en rat ? » demanda Harry.

« Il est ce que les sorciers appellent un animagus. Ça signifie qu'il peut se transformer en animal quand il le souhaite. »

« Oui, mais pourquoi il a choisi de se transformer en rat ? »

« Il n'a pas choisi. Tout ça est basé sur la personnalité. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment on ne l'a pas vu arrivé » murmura Patmol et Harry eut l'impression qu'il ne s'adressait pas à lui.

« Tu es aussi un animagus ? » demanda Harry, en baillant.

« Oui » répondit Patmol avec un petit sourire.

« C'est vrai ? Quel animal ? » lança Harry, en se redressant.

« Je vais te montrer. »

Harry observa son parrain, curieux du moindre changement. Tandis que Patmol souriait, ses dents se mirent à grandir, ses oreilles s'élargirent, de la fourrure noire poussa sur son visage, ses doigts se rétractèrent dans ses mains et ensuite ...

« Génial » lança-t-il, en fixant son parrain.

Patmol aboya et sauta en avant, en remuant la queue, pour aller lécher le visage de Harry. Celui-ci se mit à rire et caressa sa tête. Patmol finit par reprendre sa forme originelle.

« C'est toi de nouveau ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? » demanda Patmol.

« Je veux dire tes cheveux, expliqua Harry. Et tes yeux. Tu es de nouveau comme tu étais à l'aire de jeux, pas comme tu étais sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

« Conséquences de la transformation, précisa Patmol, en haussant les épaules. Ça défait tous les sorts que j'ai lancés tout à l'heure parce que je dois reprendre ma forme normale. »

Cela n'eut pas beaucoup de sens aux yeux de Harry, mais il était trop fatigué pour s'attacher aux détails. Il laissa échapper un bâillement, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts. Patmol se glissa dans son sac de couchage.

« Tu aimes bien explorer ? » demanda-t-il, une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux allongés là, à regarder le feu.

Harry haussa les épaules, en laissant ses yeux se fermer. Il avait toujours été doué pour trouver des cachettes à l'école et à la maison, principalement pour avoir quelque part où aller quand Dudley décidait de lancer la « chasse à Harry ».

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

« On va explorer la maison demain, répondit Patmol. Je ne suis pas venu ici pendant dix ans donc je ne sais pas à quel point les choses ont changé et ensuite, nous aurons besoin de nettoyer pour rendre cet endroit habitable ; on ne peut pas dormir dans la cuisine tous les soirs. »

Patmol ajouta quelque chose mais Harry bascula dans le sommeil avant même qu'il n'ait fini de parler.

* * *

Quelque chose toucha Harry. Il fronça les sourcils sans ouvrir les yeux. _Tante Pétunia n'entre jamais dans mon placard_ , pensa-t-il, en se retournant. Quelque chose le toucha à nouveau.

« D'accord, je me lève », marmonna-t-il, en se forçant à ouvrir les paupières. « Aargh ! »

Devant lui se tenait une forme pâle à des yeux gigantesques et des oreilles plus grandes encore. Harry s'écarta en rampant, ses mains à la recherche de ses lunettes.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé dans la maison de ma maîtresse ? » demanda la chose d'une voix qui ressemblait à un coassement de crapaud.

 _Ça parle !_ pensa Harry, ses doigts se renfermant sur ses lunettes. Il les plaça sur son visage et la cuisine dégoûtante de Patmol devint plus nette, tout comme la créature plantée devant lui. C'était peut-être une des choses les plus laides qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Elle n'était pas vraiment formée comme un humain – sa taille faisait la moitié de celle d'un humain normal – mais avait des longs bras et des longues jambes, une tête trop large pour être naturelle et un nez bombé en forme de museau. Des plis de peau recouvraient sa silhouette maigrichonne et il était nu, à l'exception d'un pagne gris. Harry jeta un œil vers le sac de couchage vide de Patmol, en sentant sa peur s'amplifier. Il était habitué à être seul, mais pas dans des endroits inconnus.

« Q ... Qui es-tu ? »

« Le morveux veut savoir le nom de Kreattur ! dit la chose, l'air révolté. Kreattur ne parle pas aux morveux, oh non. La pauvre maîtresse de Kreattur ne pardonnerait pas à Kreattur. »

La créature leva ses grands yeux injectés de sang vers Harry, qui avait sauté sur ses pieds et reculait. Harry la regarda avec méfiance, se positionnant de l'autre côté de la table poussiéreuse. Il était presque sûr qu'il pourrait le semer s'il le fallait, mais il n'avait jamais vu ça avant, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était probablement magique.

« Patmol ! » appela-t-il, en espérant que son parrain ne soit pas loin.

« Il y a un autre morveux ici ? Kreattur ne l'a pas entendu, mais les petits monstres peuvent être silencieux ... »

La chose marmonna quelque chose que Harry ne put comprendre et laissa ensuite échapper un cri à glacer le sang.

« Voleurs ! hurla-t-il. Voleurs dans la demeure des Black ! »

Harry se rapprocha des escaliers. Il entendit un CRACK ! bruyant et du coin de l'œil, vit la chose disparaître. Harry se retourna et se lança dans les escaliers. Une petite partie de son esprit se demanda si la chose avait fait quelque chose à son parrain mais il écarta cette pensée de son esprit avec un frisson. Patmol était un sorcier. Il était en sécurité. Harry dérapa dans l'entrée, qui était également vide, et vit que la couche de poussière menant aux escaliers du haut n'avait pas bougée.

« Patmol ? » appela Harry.

« Qui est là ? » hurla la voix d'une femme.

Harry sursauta, en réussissant à retenir un cri tandis que les rideaux sur le mur en face de lui s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes.

« Qui ose pénétrer dans la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black ? Présentez-vous ! »

« Ha ... Harry » dit Harry, ses yeux balayant les alentours pour repérer la source du bruit.

« Quel est ton nom de famille, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle, de manière hautaine.

« Mon nom de- »

« Le nom de ton père. »

« James. »

« James _comment_ ? »

« Potter. James Potter. »

« Oh. Lui. »

« Euh ... Oui ? »

« Harry Potter, as-tu dit ? demanda la voix, curieuse désormais. Le garçon qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Euh ... Je crois » dit-il au couloir vide.

« Viens ici, Harry Potter » dit-elle impérieusement.

Harry s'approcha de l'origine de la voix.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose de toi, renifla-t-elle. Tu n'es qu'un enfant. Que fais-tu dans ma maison ? »

Harry trouva enfin la personne qui parlait. C'était le portrait d'une vieille femme avec des cheveux gris et des yeux noirs et froids. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pour vérifier que le portrait était réellement en train de lui parler.

« Comment es-tu entré ? demanda la femme, en bougeant sur sa chaise. Je vais devoir demander à Kreattur d'améliorer la sécurité. »

« Par la porte » répondit Harry, sans comprendre la question.

« Menteur ! cria-t-elle, faisant sursauter et trébucher Harry. Seul un Black peut ouvrir la porte de la maison de mes ancêtres ! Comment es-tu entré ?! »

« Eh bien, je crois que le nom de Patmol, c'est Black - » expliqua Harry, qui était au sol désormais.

La femme émit un hurlement de pure rage.

« Lui ! Oh, oui, ça doit être lui ! Traître à son sang ! Abomination ! Honte de ma chair et de mon sang ! »

Harry n'osa pas bouger.

« Kreattur ! cria-t-elle. Kreattur ! »

Il y eut un CRACK ! bruyant et la chose de la cuisine apparut à côté de Harry, qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le fixer.

« Kreattur est là, Maîtresse, dit la chose, en caressant le portrait hurlant. La maîtresse n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter. »

La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit et il y eut ensuite un petit craquement. Patmol se tenait là, blond à nouveau, un sac en papier dans les mains.

« Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Toi ! hurla la femme du portrait. Toi ! Comment oses-tu montrer ton visage de traître ici ?! Honte de ma chair ! Ingrat ! Traître à son sang ! Monstre ! »

Patmol, qui avait d'abord été surpris par l'agitation qui régnait dans l'entrée, laissa tomber le sac qu'il tenait et courut pour aller fermer les rideaux qui encadraient le portrait. Le hurlement cessa dès lors que le portrait fut couvert.

« Le maître est revenu, coassa Kreattur.

Kreattur s'inclina devant Patmol, s'aplatissant presque contre ses pieds.

« Le maître a brisé le cœur de sa mère, marmonna-t-il. Le maître n'a rien à faire ici, oh non, et Kreattur ne veut pas servir un mauvais maître. »

« Ça suffit, Kreattur, cria Patmol. Va dans ton placard et restes-y jusqu'à ce que je vienne m'occuper de toi. »

La chose lança un regard furieux à Patmol mais disparut avec un autre CRACK ! Harry fixa un moment l'endroit d'où il venait de disparaître.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda-t-il.

« Kreattur » expliqua Patmol.

Il avait l'air agacé.

« Le portrait de ma mère – oh, les portraits ! s'exclama Patmol, en ouvrant de grands yeux. Kreattur ! »

Kreattur revint avec un autre CRACK ! et un regard mauvais.

« Le maître est encore plus instable que ce dont Kreattur se souvenait. Fais ça, dit le maître, avant de changer d'avis juste après, oh, oui, quel petit capricieux- »

« Tais-toi, dit-il, tandis que Kreattur leur adressait à tous les deux un regard outragé. Dans une des chambres en haut, il y a un portrait de Phineas Nigellus – il était directeur de Poudlard. Je veux que tu le brûles. Maintenant. Et tous les autres portraits qui pourraient aller dire que nous sommes ici. Avant qu'ils n'aient la possibilité de le dire à quiconque. Je t'interdis de leur dire pourquoi. Et je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit à propos de moi ou de Harry. Compris ? »

L'elfe lui adressa un regard haineux et disparut à nouveau. Harry dévisagea son parrain.

« Phineas Nigellus a un portrait dans le bureau du directeur. Mes parents l'utilisaient pour garder un œil sur moi. La dernière chose dont on a besoin, ce serait qu'il aille dire à Dumbledore où nous sommes avant même que nous ayons pu mettre en place des mesures de sécurité. »

« Tu veux dire que tous les portraits peuvent parler ? »

« Dans le monde sorcier » dit Patmol.

Harry cligna des yeux, en essayant de trouver un sens à tout ça.

« Ce n'est pas un problème tant qu'ils ne quittent pas la maison. Et si on allait dans la cuisine ? suggéra Patmol. Je n'ai pas envie de provoquer ma mère de nouveau. »

Harry approuva fermement, en observant le portrait du coin de l'œil. Patmol attrapa le sac et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

« Alors qui est Kreattur ? » demanda Harry, alors que Patmol rallumait le feu de la veille.

« C'est un elfe de maison » répondit Patmol en se redressant.

Derrière lui, le feu crépitait chaleureusement.

« Sale petit crétin – ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, juste celui-ci. Je pensais qu'il était mort quand j'ai vu l'état de la maison. Je suis sorti pour aller chercher à manger – je pensais que tu aurais faim. Kreattur a dû m'entendre partir et est venu faire son enquête. »

« Que font les elfes de maison ? »

« Les vieilles familles de sorciers en ont pour cuisiner et nettoyer, certaines pour s'occuper des enfants, expliqua Patmol, en regardant la cuisine sale avec dégoût. Je ne pense pas que Kreattur ait fait quoi que ce soit pendant toutes ces années. Tu aimes les pommes ? »

Harry acquiesça et Patmol fouilla dans le sac.

« T'es sûr ? J'ai aussi acheté des oranges et des poires, au cas où- »

« Des pommes, c'est bien » répondit Harry, un peu choqué.

Habituellement, il mangeait simplement ce qu'on lui donnait. Il en accepta une avec un sourire timide.

« Merci. »

Il traça des petits motifs sur la peau verte de la pomme avec son ongle sale, avant de relever les yeux.

« Pourquoi le portrait a parlé ? Il est en vie ? »

« Je dirais plutôt que la méchanceté de ma mère s'est infiltrée dans les murs quand elle vivait ici » dit Patmol, en retroussant les lèvres.

Harry regarda autour de lui, s'attendant presque à voir apparaître le fantôme de la mère de Patmol.

« Cette aura est restée quand elle est morte et quelqu'un a apparemment décidé de l'incruster dans le portrait pour rendre Kreattur heureux. »

« Tu détestes vraiment être ici, pas vrai ? » dit Harry, avec douceur.

Patmol soupira.

« Ma mère était une harpie qui ne me trouvait jamais assez bien, et j'ai aimé mon frère mais nous étions des personnes très différentes. Kreattur avait l'habitude de me suivre partout et de me répéter à quel point ma mère me détestait. Mon ... Père n'était pas souvent à la maison mais quand il l'était, il était généralement saoul ... »

Harry grimaça. Il avait vu l'Oncle Vernon saoul une fois et ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il était près d'oublier.

« C'est difficile de ne pas voir les choses telles qu'elles l'étaient avant, expliqua Patmol, en haussant les épaules. Cette cheminée, par exemple, c'est là où j'ai perdu ma première dent parce que j'avais glissé en en sortant. Ma mère m'avait frappé sur la tête pour avoir saigné sur le tapis qui était là et j'ai passé le reste de la journée dans ma chambre. »

Il fit un geste de la main.

« Cette table, c'est là où mon père m'a battu devant toute ma famille pour avoir été réparti à Gryffondor plutôt qu'à Serpentard ... dit Patmol, en souriant tandis qu'il se tournait pour regarder l'armoire toute proche de la cheminée. Cette armoire, c'est là où j'ai dû cacher Remus et James parce qu'ils avaient voulu me faire une surprise pour mon anniversaire et que toute ma famille avait débarqué. »

« Mon père est venu ici ? »

« Plusieurs fois » confirma Patmol, faisant sourire Harry.

« Combien de temps ils ont dû se cacher ? »

« Quatre heures et demie, je crois, répondit Patmol, en ricanant. Heureusement qu'ils étaient tous les deux minces, sinon ils n'auraient jamais tenu là-dedans. Bon, plus un mot avant d'avoir fini nos pommes. »

Harry baissa les yeux sur le fruit intact dans sa main, perplexe. Il avait oublié qu'elle était là.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait après avoir mangé ? » demanda Harry.

« Tu poses beaucoup de questions » dit Patmol.

« Désolé » s'empressa-t-il de dire.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une mauvaise chose. »

Patmol avait l'air amusé, ce qui soulagea Harry.

« On va aller explorer, ajouta-t-il, avant de froncer les sourcils soudainement. Et je croyais avoir dit d'arrêter de parler. »

Le visage de Harry s'éclaira.

* * *

« Ah, Minerva ! Que me vaut le plaisir ? » demanda Albus Dumbledore, en rangeant dans un tiroir une lettre inachevée de refus du poste de Ministre.

Millicent avait prévu de prendre sa retraite à la fin de l'année et elle souhaitait qu'il reprenne sa place. Il leva les yeux, son sourire quittant son visage.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Son professeur de métamorphose, à l'air habituellement austère, avait plutôt l'air troublé ; des cheveux noirs s'échappaient de son chignon impeccable et sa robe était froissée.

« Harry Potter n'était pas chez Arabella Figg aujourd'hui » annonça-t-elle brusquement.

« Je vois », répondit-il, les lèvres frémissantes. Voulez-vous un bonbon au citron ? »

Elle repoussa le bol de bonbons.

« Il n'était pas dans la voiture quand ils sont partis et il n'est pas revenu avec eux non plus » dit-elle en croisant les bras.

« Êtes-vous ennuyée qu'il ait été laissé livré à lui-même, demanda gentiment Dumbledore. Ou parce que vous n'avez pas pu le voir chez Arabella ? »

Elle fit apparaître une chaise et prit place.

« J'ai vérifié la maison, expliqua-t-elle, avec défiance. Il n'y était pas. Albus, j'ai le sentiment que quelque chose ne va pas ; s'il n'était pas là et qu'il n'était pas avec sa famille ... »

Ses yeux tombèrent sur l'article de journal posé sur le bureau, celui avec la photo de Sirius Black.

« Sirius n'aurait pas pu emmener le garçon, dit-il, en voyant enfin ce qui l'avait bouleversé. Les protections- »

« Sont en train de disparaître, dit-elle. Je pouvais à peine les sentir, même transformée en chat. »

Les sourcils d'Albus se levèrent. Les animaux avaient de meilleurs sens que les humains et étaient proportionnellement meilleurs pour détecter les activités magiques.

« Vous êtes sûre ? » demanda-t-il, en sachant que Minerva ne serait pas venue le voir sans être parfaitement certaine de ce qu'elle avançait.

« Bien sûr que je le suis. »

Albus s'assit en silence, laissant quelques minutes passer. Il avait relâché sa vigilance après la guerre, et n'avait plus eu besoin de prendre des décisions excessivement autoritaires depuis un long moment. Finalement, son esprit réussit à combattre sa stupeur. Il se tourna vers Minerva.

« J'ai besoin que vous alliez chez Augusta Longdubat dès que possible. Mettez-les, elle et Neville, en sécurité jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. »

« Et les autres ? »

« Ils sont en sécurité pour le moment, je pense. »

Minerva hocha la tête avec rigidité.

« Que dois-je dire à Augusta ? Elle ne va pas être ravie quand je me présenterais à sa porte. »

« Dites-lui que je cherche des réponses et que je la tiendrais informé quand je les aurais obtenu. Elle pourra soulever chaque problème quand j'arriverais. »

Minerva acquiesça à nouveau et disparut du bureau. Albus se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Les raisons pour lesquelles les protections pouvaient avoir faiblies se mélangeaient dans sa tête, et l'inquiétude se répandait en lui. _Sirius n'avait pas pu emmener le garçon ... Mieux valait-il s'en assurer, cependant ..._

« La Tête de lard. » lança-t-il fermement, en s'approchant des flammes vertes.

« Albus ? »

« Bonsoir, Abelforth, dit Albus, en passant près de son frère. Je sais que c'est très impoli de ma part, mais les bonnes manières doivent passer en seconde position, ce soir. »

« Quo- »

Aussitôt qu'il fut sorti, Albus dessina l'image de la maison de Pétunia Dursley dans son esprit et transplana. Il chancela un peu en arrivant devant l'allée des Dursley, mais ne laissa pas ce détail le ralentir ; il s'empressa de parcourir le jardin et appuya sur la sonnette, tout en préparant son esprit. La porte s'ouvrit.

« Quoi que vous vendiez, nous ne sommes pas intéressés. » dit un homme épais à la moustache fourni et au cou presque inexistant.

« Bonsoir, Vernon. » dit Albus, poliment.

Les petits yeux de l'homme se plissèrent en regardant la robe violette d'Albus.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Puis-je entrer ? »

« Non. »

« Vernon ! Qui est à la porte ? »

Albus vit Pétunia apparaître dans l'entrée derrière son mari et pâlir en le reconnaissant.

«Vous. » dit-elle.

« Moi, dit Albus, en souriant aimablement. Harry est-il là ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez au garçon ? » demanda-t-elle, en pinçant les lèvres.

« Parler avec lui. » dit Albus, en remarquant qu'elle venait de pâlir encore un peu plus.

« Vous ne pouvez pas. » dit-elle.

« Il n'est pas là. » indiqua Vernon, avec joie.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » dit Albus calmement, en réajustant son chapeau.

« Il n'est pas là. »

« Où est-il ? » demanda Albus, craignant la réponse.

« Son parrain l'a emmené. »

Une sensation glacée, maladive, s'insinua dans l'estomac d'Albus, soulagé de ne pas avoir mangé.

« Quand ? » demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.

« La nuit dernière, répondit Pétunia. Je vous ai envoyé une lettre ce matin, pour vous dire qu'il était parti et que nous ne voulions plus rien à voir à faire avec lui, vous ou une autre personne de votre espèce. »

« Je garderai un œil sur le courrier, indiqua Albus. Et je ferais en sorte de ne plus vous déranger à l'avenir, mais pour le moment, je suis là et j'ai quelques questions à vous poser. »

Les deux Dursley laissèrent échapper quelques sons de désapprobation.

« Pouvez-vous décrire l'homme ? »

« Grand, cheveux noirs. » répondit Vernon.

« Sale. » ajouta sa femme pour toute contribution.

Albus sortit sa baguette, faisant siffler les deux moldus.

« S'agit-il de cet homme ? »

Il agita sa baguette, dessinant entre eux le visage de Sirius Black dans un écran de fumée.

« C'est lui, répondit Pétunia. Plus maigre, cela dit. »

« Et vous l'avez juste laissé partir avec le garçon ? »

« Il voulait s'en occuper, dit Vernon, en haussant les épaules. Pas nous. »

« C'est son parrain, ajouta la Tante Pétunia. Il a un droit légal sur ce garçon et le garçon avait l'air heureux de partir avec lui. »

Elle s'arrêta de parler un instant, en le jaugeant avant de balayer les environs des yeux pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas observés. Avons-nous terminé maintenant ? Je ne veux pas que les voisins viennent poser des questions demain. »

Albus ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration. Il n'y avait pas grand intérêt à demander s'ils avaient cherché à rester en contact avec Harry.

« Oui » dit-il.

La porte lui claqua au nez. Il se tourna et s'éloigna du pallier. D'une façon ou d'une autre, les protections avaient failli, ou Sirius avait trouvé un moyen de les contourner. Et maintenant, il avait Harry.

Albus parcourut la rue à la recherche de la moindre trace de magie. Il y avait plusieurs traces de sortilèges, de changement d'apparence tout particulièrement, de ceux qui sont enseignés en formation d'auror. _Sirius, qu'as-tu fait ... ?_ Un peu plus loin de Privet Drive, il trouva des marques laissées par un sortilège de lévitation et un sort d'allumage de baguette, et tout près, l'équivalent de traces de pneus magiques. Sans hésitation, Albus agita sa baguette.

BANG.

« Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus. Mon nom est Je- Professeur Dumbledore ?! »

« Bonsoir Jeremy, lança Albus, adressant à son ancien étudiant un sourire tendu. J'ai besoin d'aide et je pense que tu pourrais m'aider. »

« Ouais, euh ... Bien sûr, répondit-il, un peu surpris. Nous pouvons vous amener- »

« Londres, s'il te plaît. Au Ministère. » dit Albus, en glissant un gallion dans sa main.

« Le réseau de cheminées ne marche plus ? demanda-t-il, déclenchant un rire chez Albus. Je suis sérieux ! »

« Non, je suis simplement d'humeur à utiliser un type de transport alternatif. »

Jeremy lui adressa un regard sceptique.

« As-tu pris un homme et un garçon ici hier soir ? » demanda Albus, tout en s'installant au bout d'un lit à baldaquin.

« Ouais, répondit Jeremy, en fronçant les sourcils. Ouais, ils sont montés ici. Comment vous savez ça ? »

« Une histoire pour un autre jour. Peux-tu les décrire, s'il te plaît ? »

« Blonds tous les deux, commença Jeremy. Avec des yeux bleus, je crois. L'homme était ... Plutôt grand – pas aussi grand que vous, mais pas loin – avec un visage rond et le garçon était maigrichon avec des lunettes. »

« En effet. Et où les avez-vous déposé ? »

« Au Chaudron Baveur la première fois, répondit Jeremy, se tenant au lit d'Albus lorsque le bus démarra. La deuxième fois, on les a repris au Chaudron Baveur pour les déposer à la gare de King's Cross. »

« Ils sont entrés dans la gare ? »

« Je ne crois pas, non, indiqua lentement Jeremy. Ils ont traversé la route dès qu'ils sont descendus. »

 _Mais ils ont pu retraverser ... Ou ils ont pu continuer à marcher ... Tu as toujours été trop malin pour ton bien, Sirius._

« He- Heureux ? Le garçon, était-il heureux ? »

« Il avait l'air. Ils riaient quand ils sont montés et quand ils sont descendus, à chaque fois. »

Jeremy jeta un œil par la fenêtre.

« Nous y sommes, monsieur. »

« Merci, Jeremy, dit Albus, observant la cabine téléphonique. Passe une bonne soirée. »

« Vous aussi, professeur » répondit Jeremy, perplexe, alors que Albus descendait du bus.

Dix minutes plus tard, la ministre Millicent Bagnold se laissait tomber sur son fauteuil et se mit à fixer Albus avec un regard stupéfait. C'était une sorcière âgée – même si elle était encore jeune comparée à Albus – avec des cheveux blonds qui commençaient à blanchir et des lèvres très fines constamment serrées.

« Le Ministère fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir, dit-elle de sa voix brusque. J'envoie immédiatement des aurors chez Mme Pettigrow et chez Mme Longdubat plus tard ce soir. »

Elle écrivit quelque chose et s'arrêta.

« Vous êtes sûr pour les autres ? »

« Ils sont tous les deux capables de se protéger eux-mêmes, mais je leur proposerais quand je leur rendrais visite. »

Millicent transmit la note à un petit hibou perché sur le bord de la fenêtre et celui-ci s'envola en dehors du bureau.

« Allez vous participer aux recherches vous-même ? »

« Quand j'aurais le temps. » répondit Albus.

Il devait au moins cela à Harry, et à Lily et James également ; il savait que c'était la faute de Sirius s'ils étaient morts, mais que s'il avait insisté davantage pour être leur Gardien du Secret ... Il secoua la tête pour se vider l'esprit.

« Le département des archives magiques vérifie la liste des morts, indiqua-t-elle doucement, tandis qu'Albus fermait les yeux. Et le département de régulation et de contrôle des enfants sorciers va rechercher la Trace de Harry Potter. Ça pourrait prendre un moment, sachant qu'ils ne s'embêtent habituellement pas avec les dossiers des enfants de moins de onze ans, mais des exceptions peuvent être et seront faites ... Black est-il capable d'installer des protections pour bloquer la Trace ? »

« C'est possible, répondit Albus d'une voix fatiguée, mais l'espoir commençait à se réveiller en lui. C'était un étudiant doué, mais cela me surprendrait s'il y avait pensé si vite. Il a déjà utilisé la magie près du garçon. »

« Alors, il a déjà commencé à gaffer. Espérons qu'il le fera de nouveau et nous pourrons ramener Potter à sa famille avant le matin. Je vais demander une enquête approfondie, déclara Millicent, faisant acquiescer Albus. Et je ne peux pas le faire sans explication. Quelle serait la version publique ? »

Albus soupira et se baissa quand une chouette, porteuse d'une enveloppe verte, traversa la pièce.

« La vérité. Que Harry Potter a été kidnappé par Sirius Black. Jeremy Phillips, le conducteur du Magicobus, les a vu. »

« Ils étaient dans le Magicobus ? C'est une action audacieuse de la part de Black. »

« Cachés à la vue de tous, soupira Albus. Il a toujours été malin. »

« Mais téméraire. »

« Avec un peu de chance, ce sera grâce à cela qu'on l'attrapera, dit Albus. Il était à Gryffondor, après tout. »

« Vraiment ? J'aurais imaginé Serpentard pour lui. »

« Je crains que ce côté de sa personnalité n'ait été enterré trop profondément en lui pour que notre Choixpeau ne puisse le voir. » dit Albus, avec tristesse.

Il se leva, sortant une partie de sa barbe de sa ceinture.

« Je suis désolé de devoir m'en aller, Millicent. Il y a d'autres personnes à qui je dois parler des événements de la nuit dernière. »

« Bien sûr, dit-elle en se levant pour aller ouvrir la porte du bureau. Vous restez disponible, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Attendez mon hibou dans la matinée. Et si les aurors trouvent quelque chose d'ici là - »

« Je vous tiendrais informé. » promit-elle.


	5. Le garçon qui a disparu

Bonjour à tous ! Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui ! Encore merci pour vos réactions toujours si encourageantes et à bientôt !

* * *

Malgré que la Tante Pétunia ait semblé détester la baguette de Patmol le jour précédent, Harry pensait qu'elle en aurait trouvé une bonne utilité pour elle-même ; la moindre petite poussière disparaissait d'un geste de poignet de Patmol, et le murmure d'un sortilège était la seule chose nécessaire pour récurer et recoller la tapisserie défraîchie, ou faire en sorte que les éponges lavent toutes seuls les lugubres fenêtres. C'était étrange – très étrange – de passer de totalement inconscient à la magie un jour à vivre avec quelqu'un qui s'en servait pour la moindre tâche le jour suivant.

Il y avait trois salles de bain au Square Grimmaurd et la seule chose qui fonctionnait était une douche au deuxième étage. Si l'un d'entre eux voulait utiliser les toilettes, ils devaient se rendre aux toilettes publiques du petit parc de l'autre côté de la route. Patmol insista pour que leurs camouflages magiques – comme ceux qu'ils avaient utilisés la nuit précédente – changent à chaque sortie, et insista également pour qu'ils changent de vêtements à chaque fois, ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Harry ne possédait qu'un jean trop grand et délavé, un short extra-large et quelques chemises déformées de Dudley, et les seuls vêtements que Patmol possédait étaient la robe sale qu'il portait déjà le jour précédent, et quelques autres qu'il avait trouvés dans la maison ; il s'attira un regard étrange d'une femme au parc alors qu'il portait le gilet brodé de son frère et un pantalon à fines rayures, et un autre encore plus étrange de l'homme qui les servit au supermarché.

Kreattur avait également désapprouvé l'apparence de Patmol, mais pour des raisons complètement différentes.

« Le traître à son sang essaye de prétendre qu'il est un Black à nouveau, marmonnait-il. Oh, oui, Kreattur le sait. Kreattur le voit. Oh, mais si la pauvre maîtresse et le maître Regulus étaient là pour le voir ... Maître Regulus serait mort de honte de voir ses si beaux vêtements sur le dos ingrat du maître. Ils disent qu'il est allé à Askaban pour meurtre, oh, Kreattur n'en doute pas, il a toujours eu un caractère démoniaque, et de penser que le plus beau gilet du maître Regulus soit porté par le cruel, le meurtrier- »

« Oh, tais-toi » cria Patmol, tirant un peu sur le gilet.

Il était plutôt serré – il semblait que Patmol avait des épaules plus larges que son frère – et Patmol n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier de le porter si l'on pouvait se fier à sa grimace.

« _Manere Frigus_ , murmura-t-il, en tapotant sur l'un des placards du cellier. Ah, enfin. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Charme de refroidissement. »

Harry observa avec intérêt, mais cela ressemblait toujours à un placard normal selon lui. Curieux, il s'approcha et passa une main dans le froid.

« Tu peux me passer le lait ? » demanda Patmol à Harry.

« Même pas un 's'il te plaît', coassa Kreattur depuis la porte du cellier, d'où il les observait tous les deux. Pas que le morveux le mérite, mais la maîtresse aurait été honteuse de voir son propre sang parler comme un misérable sang-de-bourbe- »

« C'est quoi un sang-de-bourbe ? » demanda Harry.

Patmol laissa tomber le lait. La bouteille atterrit sur ses pieds et se répandit tout autour, mouillant ses chaussettes et son pantalon à rayures. Kreattur laissa échapper un cri, claqua des doigts et les dégâts disparurent.

« Ne dis pas ce mot, dit Patmol, avec une voix franchement effrayante. Jamais. Tu comprends ? »

Harry hocha la tête, en se sentant tout petit.

« Va-t-en, Kreattur » lança Patmol d'une voix irritée, en écartant l'elfe du pied.

Kreattur était avachi à ses pieds, inspectant les dommages faits au pantalon. Patmol soupira.

« Ce mot est ... Eh bien ... Un mot vraiment méchant pour une sorcière ou un sorcier né dans une famille moldue, expliqua Patmol, dont le visage s'était assombri. Comme ta mère. »

« Comment tu les appelles, alors ? »

« Nés de moldus. Tu as entendu ça, Kreattur ? Je t'interdis d'utiliser ce mot là. »

Kreattur sembla avoir avalé quelque chose de particulièrement déplaisant. Il s'éloigna du cellier, marmonnant entre ses lèvres.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de son comportement » dit Patmol, en regardant le dos de l'elfe avec dégoût.

« Il est toujours comme ça ? »

« La plupart du temps. Il- »

Il y eut un cri rauque en haut des escaliers, un bruit sourd et l'horrible portrait de Mme Black se mit à hurler. Patmol parut un peu effrayé mais il se leva et quitta le cellier, sa baguette serrée dans la main.

« Attends ici » dit-il à Harry d'une voix calme, avant de grimper les escaliers.

Il y eut un nouveau cri strident et un autre bruit sourd.

Harry attendit un moment avant de s'approcher de l'escalier et d'y monter à son tour. Il n'arrivait à rien voir sinon le mur du haut, mais il risqua l'ascension. Il n'arrivait pas à voir l'entrée – les murs de la salle à manger lui bloquaient la vue – et comme rien n'avait l'air de vouloir l'attaquer, il s'aventura un peu plus loin pour regarder derrière l'angle.

Un range-parapluie bosselé passa devant lui pour atterrir dans un bruit sourd et un nuage de poussière. Quelque chose cria en-dessous. Kreattur laissa échapper un petit son triomphant et Patmol, que Harry aperçut en bas des escaliers, se mit à rire tandis que Kreattur lançait le range-parapluie sur un autre doxy.

« Harry ! appela-t-il. Tu peux monter si tu veux ! »

Harry pénétra dans l'entrée avec un air un peu coupable.

« T'as été rapide » commenta Patmol, en arquant un sourcil.

Harry ne dit rien mais sentit son visage s'enflammer. Il se demanda ce que Patmol allait dire ; l'Oncle Vernon l'aurait immédiatement renvoyé dans son placard. Patmol lui adressa un regard pensif – en s'asseyant sur une marche, laissant passer le range-parapluie qui volait encore devant lui – et reprit la parole.

« La prochaine fois, tu devrais attendre plus longtemps avant de te montrer. Ce serait moins suspect, dit-il après réflexion, tandis que Harry le dévisageait. Tu pourrais aussi piétiner un peu, ou avoir l'air essoufflé. Juste pour l'effet. »

« Tu n'es pas ... Tu ne ... »

« Je ne suis pas quoi ? » demanda Patmol, en lui désignant la marche sur laquelle il était assis.

Harry s'assit à côté de lui.

« Tu n'es pas fâché ? »

« Euh ... Non ... répondit Patmol, tandis que son expression changeait, lui donnant un air troublé. Je ne suis vraiment pas fait pour tout ce truc de parent, pas vrai ? »

Avant qu'Harry n'ait eu la chance de répondre à ça, il haussa les épaules et laissa échapper un rire proche de l'aboiement.

« Je vais te dire : tu manges tes légumes ce soir et on considère qu'on est quittes. D'accord ? »

« Euh ... Ok. » répondit Harry.

Patmol fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne suis vraiment pas doué. Tu aurais dû trouver ça excessif. »

« Désolé ? » dit Harry.

« Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Harry le dévisagea. Patmol était silencieux – les seuls bruits étaient ceux faits par Kreattur et les doxys.

« Et merde. »

Les sourcils de Harry se levèrent mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer.

« Je ferais ce truc de tuteur à ma façon. Je serais aussi responsable que je le veux et tu feras bien avec ça. »

« Euh ... »

« Et j'aimerais autant que tu n'utilises pas le mot que j'ai utilisé là, ajouta Patmol, l'air penaud. Ta mère me tuerait. »

« Qu'en penserait mon père ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité.

« Il aurait trouvé ça drôle, répondit Patmol, en souriant légèrement. Lui et Remus auraient sûrement fait un pari sur le mot que j'aurais lâché en premier, ou sur l'âge que tu aurais quand j'aurais réussi à te corrompre. »

La réaction collait avec le visage rieur que Harry avait vu dans le miroir de Patmol la nuit d'avant. Doucement, il construisait une image de ses parents, et plus il en découvrait – ce qui était encore limité – plus il souhaitait avoir eu une chance de les connaître.

Patmol ricana. Harry suivit son regard et tomba sur Kreattur, qui était en train d'essayer d'écraser un autre doxy.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'utilise pas la magie ? » demanda Harry, en pensant à la façon dont Patmol s'étaient occupés de ces bestioles la nuit passée.

« Les elfes de maison et les doxys sont des ennemis mortels, expliqua-t-il, en haussant les épaules. Certains elfes de maison veulent juste les voir partir, d'autres ... Disons, comme Kreattur, préfèrent leur infliger une mort douloureuse, je suppose. »

« Des ennemis mortels ? »

« Un elfe de maison vit pour servir, dit Patmol, tandis qu'ils observaient tous deux Kreattur sauter sur l'une des petites créatures grises. Un doxy est la preuve vivante que l'elfe a failli à sa mission de garder la maison propre. Ils le prennent comme une insulte personnelle. »

« Mais Kreattur a été là pendant des années, dit Harry. Ils ne devraient pas être tous partis pour maintenant ? »

Patmol réfléchit un instant.

« Non. Après que ma mère soit décédée, je pense que Kreattur s'est dit qu'à un certain niveau – un niveau très profond, inconscient – il ne servait plus personne. Les elfes de maison tirent de la fierté de leur travail seulement s'il y a quelqu'un pour l'apprécier – ou pour les punir de ne pas l'avoir fait. Maintenant qu'on est là, il a retrouvé son orgueil. »

« Qu'est-ce que sont les doxys ? demanda Harry, ses yeux en suivaient un qui fuyait Kreattur. Ils sont en vie ? »

Ils étaient plutôt petits – la taille d'une petite souris – et gris, avec des longues oreilles et un corps rond.

« Pas vraiment. Ils sont magiques, expliqua Patmol. Une maison moldue se salit si personne ne s'en occupe, pas vrai ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« C'est la même chose pour les maisons sorcières. Les protections s'affaiblissent, des résidus magiques se forment et créent ça. »

Il désigna l'un des doxys qui grignotait un morceau du tapis effiloché.

« Quand ils meurent – enfin, mourir n'est pas le bon mot mais c'est le seul auquel je pense – leur magie retourne renforcer la maison et ses occupants. »

« Alors les – tu as appelé ça des protections ? demanda-t-il, tandis que Patmol hochait la tête. Elles sont faibles ? »

« Il faudrait que je fasse quelque chose pour ça tout à l'heure, répondit Patmol, pensif. Mais se débarrasser des doxys est probablement un bon début. »

Harry regarda Kreattur sauter sur un autre doxy sur le tapis.

« Comment ? »

Patmol lui offrit un sourire diabolique, et quelques secondes après, ce n'était plus un homme assis là mais un grand chien ébouriffé. Harry sursauta. Il allait falloir un moment avant qu'il ne s'y habitue. Patmol bondit et aboya sur Harry, en secouant la queue avant de se jeter sur un doxy.

A eux deux, Kreattur et Patmol semblaient avoir les choses sous contrôle. Harry les regarda un moment – en riant quand Patmol dérapa sur un trait de poussière en lâchant en cri qui sonnait incroyablement comme un juron – et fut ensuite emporté dans un jeu de pattes avec son chien de parrain, tandis que Kreattur poursuivait de mener sa guerre contre les doxys.

Si ce jour-là était une indication de ce qui allait encore venir, Harry pensa qu'il allait, en effet, adorer vivre avec Patmol.

* * *

Remus se disait que sa vie était aussi malheureuse qu'elle pouvait l'être. Il avait passé le dernier mois dans un camp de loup-garous, essayant de raisonner Greyback – qui était redevenu nerveux et avait mordu une fille le mois passé – et était revenu depuis seulement une semaine, avec un bon nombre de nouvelles cicatrices, pour apprendre que Sirius Black, son ancien ami devenu ennemi, s'était échappé d'Askaban ; très peu de nouvelles sorcières parvenaient jusqu'aux camps, malheureusement. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, les choses s'étaient encore empiré à l'arrivée d'un professeur Dumbledore hésitant et – pour la première fois depuis que Remus l'avait rencontré – paniqué.

« Je ne veux pas d'aurors ici, dit Remus. Je peux gérer Sirius si ça en arrive là. »

« C'est ce que je pensais » répondit doucement Dumbledore, avant de redevenir silencieux.

« Ça n'a pas de sens ! dit Remus, sa voix étouffée par ses mains tremblantes plaquées sur son visage. Sirius- »

Remus avait décidé depuis un long moment qu'il continuerait à appeler Sirius par son prénom, pour les mêmes raisons qu'il appelait Voldemort 'Voldemort'.

« -n'avait pas de raison de dire aux moldus qu'il emmenait Harry. Ça aurait été plus logique de simplement le kidnapper. »

« Je crains que Sirius n'ait été perturbé par son temps à Askaban, dit le professeur Dumbledore, avec des yeux vides. Ce qui a du sens pour lui peut ressembler à de la folie pour nous. »

« Sirius a toujours été un peu fou, admit Remus, l'ombre d'un sourire traversant son visage avant de se rappeler ce qui c'était passé et de le faire disparaître. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il l'a emmené ! Harry a tué Voldemort, donc peut-être Sirius veut-il se venger, mais s'il voulait juste le tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait pour maintenant, non ? Il ne se serait pas embêté à l'adopter, il l'aurait juste tué et se serait enfui. »

« Vous oubliez la prophétie. »

Remus prit un moment pour y penser. James les avait fait asseoir, lui et Sirius, des années plus tôt et leur avait expliqué avec une voix anormalement sérieuse que Voldemort était après Harry. Peter n'était pas venu ce jour-là – il était malade – et n'avait donc pas été mis au courant. Remus pensa amèrement qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit Sirius qui fut malade et Peter qui ait entendu la prophétie. Lily et James seraient toujours ...

 _Non. Je ne penserais pas à ça._ Remus força son esprit à revenir sur la prophétie. Il lui fallu un moment pour s'en souvenir et un autre moment encore pour identifier la partie dont Dumbledore lui parlait. Quand il y parvint, son cœur rata un battement.

« Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit » murmura-t-il.

Dumbledore sembla plus âgé que Remus ne le connaissait.

« C'est possible, bien sûr, que Sirius tuant Harry sur l'ordre de Voldemort accomplisse la prophétie, dit-il gravement. Mais Voldemort, tel que nous le connaissons, prend la prophétie au sérieux. Sirius lui aura évidemment tout dit quand il aura changé de côté, et, si je suis correct, Voldemort voudra tuer Harry lui-même. Sirius pourrait donc se contenter de le garder en vie jusqu'à ce que ce moment arrive. »

« Donc Sirius ne lui fera pas de mal » dit Remus.

Dumbledore ferma les yeux.

« Nous n'avons aucune garantie de ça. La seule chose que nous pouvons dire – et encore, sans assurance – c'est que Harry est en vie. »

« Nous devons le retrouver » dit Remus, se levant pour se mettre à faire les cent pas.

« Savez-vous quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à les trouver ? »

« Vous êtes en train de demander s'il m'a contacté ? demanda Remus, en s'arrêtant. Dites-vous que je suis en train de l'aider ? »

« Remus, asseyez-vous » demanda Dumbledore en soupirant.

Remus s'exécuta.

« Je n'ai rien dit de la sorte. Je demande votre aide, parce que vous le connaissez mieux que quiconque. »

« Je pensais le connaître » murmura Remus.

Il soupira longuement, en laissant sa tête tomber un peu en arrière.

« Vous avez dit qu'il était à Londres ? demanda-t-il. Est-ce qu'Enid est en sécurité ? »

« Mme Pettigrow est sous surveillance, lui assura Dumbledore. Elle sera déplacée dans un lieu sûr dans le courant de la semaine. »

« Et le garçon de Frank et Alice. Neville ? » demanda Remus, inquiet que Sirius ne cherche à accomplir la prophétie.

« Minerva est là-bas en ce moment. »

Remus acquiesça, soulagé.

« Il m'a été confirmé que Sirius s'est rendu au Chaudron Baveur. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y soit allé pour voir Tom, répondit-il sèchement. Il a dû aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

« Pas dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? »

Remus pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête.

« Je ne vois pas de raison pour laquelle il serait allé là-bas, particulièrement si Harry était avec lui. Les enfants se font vite remarquer dans l'Allée des Embrumes, dit-il, tandis que Dumbledore acquiesçait. Il a probablement été chercher de l'argent. Je sais que personne ne cherchait Harry à ce moment-là, mais quand même ... L'emmener avec lui en public était risqué, et sûrement pas quelque chose qu'il aurait fait s'il avait le choix. »

« Pour l'argent ? Sirius n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper pendant la période de l'Ordre. »

« Il ne s'en préoccupe pas, je ne pense pas, mais il n'est pas assez fou pour penser qu'il s'en sortira sans. Et l'argent est la seule chose sur le Chemin de Traverse qui ne peut pas être commandée par hibou. »

« Je vais demander à la ministre d'envoyer des gens là-bas dès demain. Quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Si j'ai raison et qu'il est allé à Gringotts pour chercher de l'argent, alors il a probablement décidé de rester à un endroit pour un moment ... Ce qui me fait penser que Harry est toujours avec lui ... Quelqu'un a vérifié son ancien appartement ? »

« Je me suis renseigné au ministère, déclara Dumbledore. L'appartement a été récupéré un an après qu'il ait été envoyé à Askaban. Ses affaires ont été consignées comme preuves et sont détenues dans un entrepôt de stockage du ministère. L'appartement n'est pas habité actuellement, et sous surveillance des aurors au cas où Sirius déciderait d'y retourner. »

« Mais il ne l'a pas fait encore ? »

« Pas à notre connaissance. Y'a-t-il un autre endroit où Sirius pourrait être amené à aller ? »

« Poudlard, peut-être ? James, Peter, Sirius et moi connaissions le château mieux que personne ... Il n'a aucune raison d'aller là-bas, cela dit. Si Harry avait été à l'école, il aurait peut-être pu, mais non ... »

Remus réfléchit longuement. Le Manoir des Potter avait été détruit pendant la guerre et la maison de Lily et James à Godric's Hollow n'était pas en état pour être habitée.

« Le seul autre endroit auquel je peux penser, c'est le Square Grimmaurd, mais Sirius détestait- »

« C'est vide, dit Dumbledore. Alastor s'y est rendu samedi, puis lundi- »

 _Harry a été emmené mardi, pourtant,_ pensa Remus. Dumbledore sembla lire ses pensées.

« Il a été demandé à Marlène d'y jeter un œil, mais nous n'avons pas eu de retour. »

Remus acquiesça, avant de soupirer.

« Je n'ai vraiment aucune autre idée d'où il pourrait aller, Professeur. »

« Merci pour votre aide, alors, Remus. Je dois retourner à Poudlard, mais je resterai en contact ; votre vision de la façon de penser de Sirius pourrait bien aider à trouver Harry. »

« C'est tout ? » demanda sèchement Remus.

« Pour l'instant. Je pense que les aurors auront des questions, mais elles attendront un jour de plus, je pense- »

« C'est la seule façon dont je peux aider ? Répondre à des questions ? »

« La seule façon ? Remus, votre aide a été précieuse. »

« Je veux participer aux recherches, dit Remus. Je veux aider. C'est le fils de James et de Lily ! C'est mon filleul ! »

« Pardon ? »

« La nuit où Harry est né, James et Sirius se sont infiltrés dans les bureaux de Sainte-Mangouste et m'ont inscrit comme 'marraine' de Harry. Ce n'est pas très légal, mais James ne l'aurait pas fait s'il ne voulait pas. »

Remus avait balancé ça très rapidement, trop agité pour s'occuper du fait que son calme habituel était en train de disparaître et qu'il n'était pas loin de se mettre à crier.

« Ah, oui, je me souviens- »

« Moi aussi. Je vous l'ai dit la nuit où vous avez emmené Harry chez sa tante » dit Remus, amer.

« Remus, vous savez pourquoi je ne pouvais pas vous donner la garde de l'enfant ... » répondit Dumbledore.

« Je peux comprendre que vous vouliez le garder en sécurité, et qu'il grandisse en dehors de l'intérêt des gens » dit Remus, frustré.

Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation de nombreuses fois dans le passé.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous m'avez interdit le moindre contact avec lui. Et encore moins pourquoi j'ai dû me tenir éloigné après l'évasion de Sirius ; Harry aurait été en sécurité avec moi ! Vous auriez pu placer des protections – peut-être pas aussi puissantes qu'elles l'étaient avec Pétunia, mais suffisamment puissantes – et j'aurais été capable de le protéger. »

« Remus, vous _savez_ pourquoi je ne pouvais pas faire ça- »

« Je suis dangereux une nuit par mois. Il aurait pu aller chez Arabella ou retourner chez sa tante pour la pleine lune et rester avec moi le reste du temps ! J'ai- »

« Le ministère n'aurait pas approuvé » le coupa Dumbledore.

« Depuis quand vous préoccupez-vous de ce que le ministère fait et n'aime pas ? » demanda Remus.

« La dernière chose dont nous avions besoin était que le ministère s'inquiète de votre capacité à vous occuper de lui et vous retire la garde. Ainsi que la mienne. »

« La dernière chose dont nous avions besoin était que Sirius le kidnappe ! » cria Remus.

Avec une respiration tremblante, il s'appuya contre le mur.

« Je suis désolé, Professeur » dit-il, en se cachant le visage de ses mains.

« Il n'est pas utile de s'excuser » dit Dumbledore en posant une main sur l'épaule tremblante de Remus.

Avec elle, Remus fut surpris de sentir une odeur de culpabilité. _Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite également que les choses aient été faites différemment, maintenant ..._

« Que vous soyez bouleversé est compréhensible, et que vous soyez en colère l'est encore plus. Je dois vraiment retourner à l'école mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour que vous soyez inclus dans les recherches. »

« Merci, dit Remus, de sa voix étouffée. Il y a de la poudre de cheminette sur la cheminée. »

« Oui, je me souviens. Prenez soin de vous, Remus, et faites-moi savoir si vous pensez à autre chose. Bureau du directeur, Poudlard. »

Il y eut un sifflement et il disparut. Remus se laissa glisser contre le mur et commença à pleurer.

* * *

Harry entra en courant dans la bibliothèque, à la recherche d'un endroit où se cacher. Il écarta rapidement l'idée des étagères qui recouvraient les murs – il n'arriverait jamais en haut à temps – le bureau était fixé au mur donc se cacher en dessous ne marcherait pas ... Harry sortit sur le palier du deuxième étage, percutant quasiment Kreattur au passage.

« Désolé » dit-il à la hâte, l'elfe le dévisageant.

Patmol avait menacé de le libérer après un commentaire particulièrement désagréable et Kreattur était un petit peu sur les nerfs quand il était auprès d'eux ces temps-ci, même si Patmol n'avait pas l'intention de suivre sa parole jusqu'au bout ; Patmol avait expliqué à Harry que Kreattur était obligé de rester dans la maison, principalement pour qu'il n'aille pas dire au Ministère de la Magie où Harry et Patmol se trouvaient. Harry, résigné à l'idée de passer quelques instants en compagnie de Kreattur, était déterminé à être courtois, malgré qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'elfe.

« Potter le morveux devrait regarder où il va, dit Kreattur en direction du tapis mangé aux mites. Kreattur aurait pu être blessé. Pas comme si le maître s'y intéressait. Le maître est un misérable sans-cœur et- »

« Tu penses que tu pourrais m'emmener en bas avec ton truc d'apparition-disparition ? » demanda Harry à bout de souffle.

La veille, dans l'après-midi, Patmol avait magouillé avec une tapisserie dans le salon et s'était débrouillé pour lier Kreattur à Harry. Bien que l'elfe doive désormais obéir aux ordres d'Harry, ce dernier, qui était bien trop habitué à recevoir des ordres, trouvait plus poli de lui demander.

« S'il te plaît ? » ajouta-t-il.

« Le morveux a des jambes mais il veut que Kreattur fasse le déplacement pour lui, oh, oui. Ma pauvre maîtresse pleurerait de voir Kreattur utilisé comme moyen de transport- »

« Je dois me cacher de Patmol, dit Harry. C'est un jeu. Et si Patmol me trouve, il gagne, mais s'il n'y arrive pas, je _gagne_. »

Harry avait très vite compris que Kreattur appréciait Patmol autant que Patmol aimait Kreattur, ce qui ne volait pas très haut. Il avait compris qu'ils feraient chacun ce qu'ils pouvaient pour embêter l'autre ; Patmol aimait raconter plus bruyamment que nécessaire à quel point sa mère avait été horrible et Kreattur aimait chercher des failles dans les ordres les plus simples.

« Il ne pourra pas savoir que je suis descendu, vu qu'il est au premier étage. »

« Le maître n'aime pas perdre » dit Kreattur avec joie.

Il fixa Harry avec un regard curieux et finit par lui tendre la main. Harry l'accepta. Les doigts osseux de Kreattur se serrèrent dans les siens et ils furent tous les deux compressés. Les oreilles de Harry se bouchèrent et il eut l'impression de passer dans un tube et ensuite, avant même qu'il n'en soit conscient, il était debout dans la cuisine. Il se raccrocha à un coin de la table de peur de s'effondrer.

« Merci. » souffla-t-il, en haletant et en essayant de se réorienter.

« Au moins, le morveux a des manières » marmonna Kreattur.

Harry ignora la remarque et s'affaira à préparer du thé. Il se dit que d'ici à ce que Patmol réalise qu'il n'était pas à l'étage, le thé serait prêt et ils pourraient faire une pause avant de reprendre le ménage.

« Tu en veux ? » demanda-t-il à Kreattur en attrapant les tasses d'argent poli dans la commode.

Kreattur le fixa comme s'il n'avait jamais vu Harry avant.

« Kreattur ? »

« Non, répondit Kreattur lentement. Non, Kreattur est trop occupé pour boire du thé. Le maître ne laisserait jamais Kreattur s'arrêter pour le thé. »

« Ça n'embêtera pas Patmol » dit Harry, en déplaçant le nécessaire jusqu'au plan de travail.

« Non, pas de thé » répondit Kreattur.

Ses oreilles battirent lorsqu'il secoua la tête.

« Potter le morveux devrait s'asseoir. Kreattur va servir. Le maître ne pardonnera jamais à Kreattur si le petit morveux se brûle avec la théière. »

L'elfe s'approcha et chassa Harry.

« Le maître aime les scones avec le thé, marmonna Kreattur. Oh, oui, Kreattur se souvient, des scones avec de la confiture. »

« Tu veux de l'aide ? » demanda Harry, en se levant de la table de la cuisine.

« Non, non. Kreattur vit pour servir la Maison des Black » dit Kreattur, en claquant des doigts.

De la farine, du sucre et des œufs flottèrent depuis le cellier. Harry fut soudainement très heureux qu'ils aient vidé et re-rempli le cellier la veille, car Kreattur aurait certainement fait les scones sans même vérifier que les ingrédients étaient frais.

Quand Patmol arriva finalement en bas – environ une heure après Harry et Kreattur – Harry en était à son troisième scone et sa tasse de thé était presque vide.

« T'as fini par comprendre, alors ? » l'interrogea Harry, en étalant plus de confiture sur son scone.

« Non, grommela Patmol, en se remettant de sa surprise. Je pensais que tu devais être quelque part dans mon ancienne chambre. »

« Pourquoi t'es descendu ici, alors ? »

« J'ai senti la nourriture » avoua Patmol avec un sourire penaud.

Harry ricana et poussa une tasse de thé vers lui.

« T'as été productif. »

« Grâce à Kreattur » dit Harry, en mordant dans son scone.

« Kreattur ? » dit Patmol, en se figeant avec la cuillère suspendue au-dessus du pot de sucre.

Il jeta un œil à l'assiette bien entamée de scones.

« Kreattur a fait les scones ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

« Et le thé. » répondit Harry, imperturbable.

« Alors, il est bon pour quelque chose, dit Patmol, en fronçant les yeux vers la tanière de Kreattur. Qui l'aurait cru ? »

Harry fronça également les sourcils, mais en direction de son parrain. Patmol le remarqua et soupira, en faisant une grimace.

« _Merci_ , Kreattur. » lança-t-il.

Kreattur marmonna quelque chose de derrière la porte de son repère. L'expression de Harry s'éclaircit instantanément, faisant sourire Patmol.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Ta mère avait le même air quand James et moi étions invités à des événements au Ministère et où il fallait faire la conversation à des vieux politiciens guindés. »

Harry sourit.

« Certains d'entre eux étaient les pires des enfoirés prétentieux que j'ai jamais rencontré et ils étaient tous si ennuyeux qu'ils auraient pu mettre un insomniaque en hibernation, mais il fallait qu'on reste aimable. »

Harry se mit à rire dans sa tasse de thé. Patmol le regarda pendant un moment, puis tourna les yeux vers sa propre tasse de thé puis vers l'assiette de scones.

« Ça a intérêt à ne pas être empoisonné » annonça-t-il, en guise d'avertissement.

Harry se mit à rire et du thé sortit par son nez.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans la salle de bain du premier étage – comme dans le reste de la maison, les serpents semblaient être une décoration répandue ; les poignées des armoires, de la porte, les robinets et le pommeau de douche étaient tous en forme de serpent – à essayer de récupérer un certain degré de fonctionnalité. Patmol avait réclamé l'aide de Kreattur – l'elfe avait réussi à faire marcher les toilettes à nouveau – mais ils les avaient aussi rendu fous tous les deux avec ses murmures incessants, alors Patmol l'avait renvoyé à nouveau.

« Ça me rappelle les retenues » dit-il avec émotion, en aspergeant l'évier avec un jet d'eau savonneuse provenant de sa baguette.

« Ils vous faisaient laver les éviers ? » demanda Harry, incrédule.

Patmol sourit face à son air choqué.

« Toute la salle de bain des préfets, dit-il piteusement. Et nous n'étions pas autorisés à utiliser la magie, en plus. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous aviez fait pour mériter ça ? » demanda Harry, en lâchant son éponge.

Patmol sourit d'une façon que Harry commençait à très bien connaître ; avec un air penaud, mais sans la moindre trace de regret pour ce qu'il avait fait.

« C'était l'idée de James, dit-il. Le préfet de Serpentard – Yaxley, je crois que c'était son nom – était vraiment insupportable avec nous ... Toujours à nous appeler, James et moi, des traîtres à leur sang et à donner du fil à retordre à Lunard parce qu'il portait des robes d'occasion ... Ta mère plaisait déjà à Cornedrue- »

« Cornedrue, c'est mon père ? » demanda Harry, confus.

Patmol eut l'air choqué.

« Je ne t'ai pas encore dit ça ? »

Harry secoua la tête et Patmol grogna.

« Désolé, gamin, oui, James était Cornedrue. Remus était Lunard – tu connais celui-là – je suis Patmol et Peter était Queudver. »

« Attends, dit Harry, en dévisageant son parrain. Ton nom, ce n'est pas Patmol ? »

« Euh ... non. » dit Patmol.

Harry le fixa.

« C'est Sirius. T'as sûrement dû entendre Kreattur le dire. »

« Sirius Black, souffla Harry, en s'attaquant à une saleté particulièrement revêche avec son éponge. Non, je ne l'ai pas entendu ; il t'appelle seulement 'maître'. »

Patmol – Sirius – ricana.

« Alors, pourquoi vous aviez des surnoms ? »

« Pour nos formes d'animagus. »

« Patmol pour un chien, Queudver pour un rat ... pourquoi Lunard et Cornedrue ? »

« Lunard était ... un loup, expliqua Patmol, en changeant légèrement d'air. Cornedrue était un cerf. »

« Ma mère était un animagus aussi ? »

Patmol secoua la tête. Harry prit un moment pour digérer tout cela.

« Et vous aviez fait quoi, alors, pour mériter la salle de bain des préfets ? »

Patmol se mit à sourire.

« Comme je disais, Yaxley était un vrai con. Il pensait qu'il était meilleur que ta mère, parce qu'il avait des parents sorciers et pas elle – tu te souviens de l'expression qui commence par -s ? »

Harry acquiesça et se mit à rire.

« Il ne l'aimait pas parce que ses parents n'avaient pas de pouvoirs magiques ? C'est idiot. »

« La guerre était entièrement liée à ça. » dit-il avec gravité.

Les sourcils de Harry se levèrent.

« Mais tu as complètement raison ; c'est idiot. C'est pour ça qu'on a décidé de s'occuper de son cas. »

« Comment ? »

« Je voulais mettre quelque chose dans sa nourriture. » dit Patmol, en vérifiant si le robinet marchait.

De l'eau sale et orange gicla dans toutes les directions depuis la bouche du serpent et il s'empressa de refermer le robinet et de se secouer comme un chien.

« Lui faire pousser une barbe, teindre ses cheveux en rose, quelque chose comme ça. Cornedrue pensait que ce n'était pas suffisant. Je ne me souviens plus si c'était Lunard ou ton père qui l'avait fait, mais _quelqu'un_ a mis la main sur un calamar vivant – on a trouvé quelques sorts pour le rendre un peu plus malin et pour qu'il survive dans un bain, et on a aussi fait en sorte que son encre devienne collante – et on s'est débrouillé pour le mettre dans les tuyaux juste avant le bain de Yaxley. »

« Pourquoi ça s'est mal terminé ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui tu fais dire ça ? »

« Tu as dit que vous aviez été attrapé » dit Harry.

« C'est à cause de Lunard, renifla Patmol. En tant que chercheur, il aurait du mentionner que les sorts qu'on avait placé sur le calamar pour améliorer son encre allaient réagir avec le sortilège d'engorgement posé sur le robinet à bulles. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, alors ? » demanda Harry, en essayant de ne pas rire face à l'image qui se formait dans sa tête.

« Le calamar s'est mis à grandir. » expliqua Patmol, avec rire proche de l'aboiement.

Il toucha de nouveau le robinet avec sa baguette, murmurant quelque chose et le tourna à nouveau. Cette fois, il coula normalement, avec de la belle eau propre.

« Le truc n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait et a commencé à cracher de l'encre partout – de l'encre très collante, je dois dire- »

« Ça a recouvert Yaxley ? »

« Oh, oui, répondit Patmol, joyeusement. Oui, je pense qu'il n'a pas réussi à se nettoyer complètement avant un mois. Mais ça nous a aussi touché ; Cornedrue, Lunard, Peter et moi avons laissé des traces d'encre de la salle de bain des préfets jusqu'à notre dortoir. »

Harry grimaça avec compassion.

« La vieille Minnie n'était _pas du tout_ contente quand elle a tout découvert. »

« Minnie ? »

« Le professeur Minerva McGonagall, dit Patmol. Professeur de métamorphose et aussi directrice de Gryffondor. »

« Elle était stricte ? » demanda Harry.

Son titre l'impliquait certainement.

« Oui, mais juste aussi, même si on ne le pensait pas à ce moment-là. Tu verras ce que je veux dire dans quelques années. »

« Quand ? »

« Quand tu iras à Poudlard, répondit Patmol, en lui adressant un drôle de regard. On en a parlé au dîner, non ? »

« C'est vrai. » répondit Harry, en se souvenant.

Il adressa un sourire penaud à son parrain.

« Désolé. »

Patmol se mit à sourire, en attrapant son éponge.

« T'en fais pas. Mais, quand tu iras là-bas – à Poudlard, je veux dire – n'oublie pas de jeter un œil au lac. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Disons juste qu'un certain très grand céphalopode avec une encre extrêmement collante y a élu domicile ... »

* * *

« Bordel. » déclara Patmol avec force le troisième jour.

Il jeta un journal sur la table.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, en baissant sa cuillère.

« J'avais à moitié espéré que Dumbledore et le ministère auraient voulu garder ça secret. »

« Ça ? »

« Le fait que je t'ai kidnappé. » dit Patmol, avec un sourire tendu.

Il soupira en direction du journal et le poussa vers Harry.

« Ils ont organisé des recherches. »

Harry fixa sa photo sur la première page du journal qui était juste à côté de celui de Patmol, qui semblait grogner sur le photographe.

« Comment ils ont eu ma photo de classe ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle bouge ? »

Il se souvenait du jour où elle avait été prise ; plus tôt dans la journée, Dudley l'avait poussé et il avait poussé Dudley en retour, juste au moment où Mme Peterson tournait les yeux vers eux. Elle lui avait fait la leçon sur le fait de traiter ses camarades avec respect et avait fait en sorte de le garder sous surveillance pour s'assurer qu'il ne blesse personne d'autre. Elle s'était mise juste derrière le photographe quand la photo de Harry avait été prise, en le dévisageant. Ça n'avait rien de surprenant que le Harry de la photo ait l'air si terrifié.

« Ta tante a dû faire une copie, répondit Patmol, qui semblait distrait. Et ils l'ont enchanté pour qu'elle bouge parce que les sorciers n'ont pas l'habitude des photos immobiles. »

« Oh » dit Harry, en commençant à lire l'article.

 _Le kidnapping de Harry Potter, l'enfant que nous connaissons tous comme « l'autre garçon qui a survécu » (photo ci-dessus), a semé le doute concernant les partisans de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom dans les esprits de la communauté magique pour la première fois depuis sept ans. Il apparaîtrait que le tueur en série Sirius Black (photo ci-dessus) ait approché Potter mardi soir à une aire de jeux près de sa maison de Little Whinging et l'ait persuadé de quitter sa famille moldue, qui, heureusement, n'a pas été blessé durant l'enlèvement._

 _Albus Dumbledore est celui qui a autorisé,_ _en premier lieu,_ _le garçon à vivre chez les moldus. Il fait face désormais aux critiques du public pour ne pas avoir déplacé le garçon plus tôt. « Le fils Potter aurait dû être déplacé aussitôt après l'évasion de Black » nous confie une sorcière de Bath. « Ou au moins, la maison aurait dû être placée sous le contrôle des aurors. »_

 _Dans sa déclaration de la nuit dernière, Albus Dumbledore a admis avoir pensé que Harry était en sécurité grâce aux protections qu'il avait placé autour de la maison de Little Whinging peu après la chute de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. William Weasley, un jeune briseur de sorts, s'est entretenu avec les journalistes après avoir étudié la propriété : « J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé, a dit Weasley. Pour autant que je sache, les protections étaient parfaitement fonctionnelles mardi soir et ont commencé à faiblir très tard dans la nuit ou même possiblement mercredi matin. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elles ont désormais disparu. » Il a également ajouté que les protections étaient « puissantes » et qu'un affaiblissement si rapide « n'est pas normal ». Il n'y a pas de doute, Black est derrière tout ça._

 _Après avoir quitté la maison de Little Whinging, il apparaîtrait que Black ait altéré son apparence ainsi que celle de Potter pour monter à bord du Magicobus, qui les a conduit au Chaudron Baveur, à Londres. Le conducteur du Magicobus, Jeremy Phillips, a discuté avec eux sans remarquer quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel. « Ils avaient l'air sympa à mes yeux, comme un père et son fils, a-t-il dit pendant sa déclaration, ce matin. Je n'ai rien suspecté, mais je suppose que c'est une bonne chose parce que je n'ai pas d'entraînement particulier. J'aurais pu terminer comme Pettigrow. »_

 _Le personnel de Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, a confirmé la présence de Black et Potter dans leurs locaux et également un retrait dans le coffre de famille des Black, sans pour autant en indiquer le montant aux aurors ou aux journalistes. Interrogé sur le sujet, le personnel a refusé de donner des détails autres que le fait qu'ils aient été présents, en raison de leur politique de confidentialité. Les aurors enquêtent actuellement sur la possibilité que Black ait un complice parmi les gobelins mais jusque-là, les gobelins sont catégoriques sur le fait qu'ils ne s'impliqueront pas dans les affaires sorcières._

 _La localisation de Black et Potter reste donc inconnue, mais rien n'indique qu'ils aient quitté la Grande-Bretagne. Dans une déclaration, ce matin, la ministre Bagnold demande « à quiconque qui possède la moindre information sur Black ou Potter de prendre immédiatement contact avec le bureau des aurors ». Elle rappelle également au public que « Black est en possession de sa baguette et ne doit donc pas être approché directement »._

 _En supplément de l'investigation menée par le Département de Justice Magique, Lucius Malefoy, le généreux donateur du ministère, a accepté de financer des recherches menées par des volontaires : « Cette situation me brise le cœur, a dit M. Malefoy alors qu'il quittait le ministère hier soir. Qu'un enfant si jeune et sans défense tel que le petit Harry Potter se trouve entre les mains d'un homme comme Sirius Black. En tant que père de deux garçons du même âge que le jeune Potter, je sens que c'est un devoir moral d'aider autant que possible. Ma femme et moi pensons tous les deux qu'un peu d'argent est un petit prix à payer pour porter secours à Potter. » M. Malefoy a aussi ajouté qu'il se joindrait lui-même aux recherches quand il en aurait le temps et encourage les autres à faire de même. « Je ne crois pas que quelques heures de mon temps, ou le temps de quiconque, soient plus importants que la vie d'un enfant. J'invite les personnes intéressées à me contacter par hibou et je leur confierais un rôle approprié dans les recherches. »_

 _Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit retrouvé, nos pensées se dirigent vers Harry Potter, qui doit certainement être terrifié, et vers sa famille moldue, qui a dû être secoué par l'enlèvement._

« Secoué ? dit Harry, en retenant un rire. Ont-ils seulement parlé aux Dursley ? »

« Hmm ? fit Sirius, l'air toujours distant. Oh, probablement que non. »

Sa chaise crissa sur le sol tandis qu'il se levait pour se verser une tasse de thé.

« Tu en veux une ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Tu penses quoi du reste ? » demanda Patmol, avec circonspection, en désignant le journal.

« Je ne sais pas, dit Harry, qui fixait le titre 'LE GARÇON QUI A DISPARU'. Tout le monde a l'air vraiment inquiet ... »

« Je t'avais dit qu'il y aurait du monde après nous. » dit Patmol, en se rasseyant.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il y aurait autant de monde à chercher ... » admit Harry, en grattant le vernis de la table avec son ongle.

Patmol souffla sur sa tasse fumante avant de regarder Harry de nouveau.

« Ils ne me connaissent même pas ! »

Il fut surpris de voir l'air contrarié de Patmol.

« J'ai fait n'importe quoi » dit-il, en laissant sa tête tomber dans ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Harry, qui regardait ses céréales détrempés.

« Je suis un idiot, murmura-t-il. J'aurais juste dû te laisser là-bas. »

Harry fixa son parrain, dont le visage faisait toujours face à la table. Il attendit quelques secondes que Patmol dise quelque chose, mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Blessé et troublé, Harry écarta sa chaise de la table et se leva. Patmol laissa échapper un drôle de reniflement et leva les yeux, désorienté.

« Harry ? » demanda-t-il, avec un air étonné.

Harry se tourna et grimpa les escaliers de la cuisine, sans savoir s'il était heureux ou triste de ne pas entendre les pas de Patmol derrière lui.


	6. Un lieu sûr

Aujourd'hui, mon correcteur m'a fait découvrir ses magnifiques erreurs. Portoricain à la place de portoloin. Cognard, il voulait me le remplacer par … Humff, disons juste que mon correcteur n'est pas très poli ! Bref, c'est pas ce qui vous intéresse ! Bonne lecture à tout le monde ! N'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions et/ou des commentaires !

* * *

Sirius frappa doucement à la porte de son ancienne chambre.

« Harry ? »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

« Je peux rentrer, gamin ? »

Il patienta un peu sur le pallier et s'impatienta. _S'il ne voulait pas que j'entre, il aurait dit quelque chose. Espérons juste qu'il ait la colère intérieure, comme James, et pas expansive comme Lily ... Ou moi d'ailleurs._

« Harry, je rentre. » dit-il, en tendant la main vers la poignée.

Il la tourna, pour la trouver bloquée. Il fronça les sourcils et réessaya, mais cette fois, la tête de serpent le mordit. _Au nom des doigts de pied de Merlin, qu'est-ce que ..._

« Tu as verrouillé la porte ? Harry ? »

Il essaya à nouveau d'ouvrir la porte.

« C'est pas drôle, gamin. »

En soupirant longuement, il sortit sa baguette et tapota la porte. Il y eut un clic et elle s'ouvrit largement.

Sirius pénétra dans la pièce transformé en Patmol et renifla prudemment. Il sentit la poussière, et une vague odeur de Harry et de la sienne, mais elle datait au moins d'un jour. La fenêtre n'était pas ouverte et un regard indiqua à Sirius que la rouille n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il vérifia sous le lit et sous le bureau sans grand espoir, et jeta même un œil dans sa vieille armoire et dans le placard.

« Harry ? » appela-t-il, après s'être retransformé.

 _Il est peut-être allée dans la chambre de Reg, mais je ne suis pas sûr que l'un de nous soit allé là-bas depuis notre arrivée ..._ Sirius avait à peine posé le pied sur le pallier que la porte de sa chambre se ferma et se verrouilla à nouveau. Il sursauta largement et regarda immédiatement autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait vu. Il était sûr que – où qu'il soit – James était en train de rire.

« Kreattur ! » appela-t-il, d'une voix irritée.

CRACK !

« C'est toi qui as fermé les portes ? Et je t'ordonne de dire la vérité. »

« Kreattur était en train de s'occuper de sa maîtresse, coassa Kreattur, en s'inclinant. Kreattur aime sa maîtresse, oh oui, la maîtresse de Kreattur ne pose pas des questions absurdes à Kreattur, oh non. »

« Un oui ou un non, c'est tout ce que je voulais, lui répondit Sirius, avec froideur. Tu as vu Harry ? Je sais qu'il est monté, mais il n'était pas où je pensais le trouver. »

« Kreattur n'a pas vu le morveux. »

« Petit con inutile, marmonna Sirius. Dégage alors, retourne voir ma harpie de mère. »

« Tu ne devrais pas lui parler comme ça. » dit une voix calme.

 _Définitivement le fils de Lily._

Sirius releva immédiatement les yeux, l'oreille tendue pour trouver l'origine de la voix. Il y eut un CRACK ! tandis que Kreattur disparaissait – Sirius regarda l'endroit d'où il avait disparu – suivi par trois clics bruyants. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et vit qu'elle avait été déverrouillée, et que la poignée était juste lisse et argentée. Il y eut plusieurs clics qui résonnèrent en bas – probablement d'autres portes qui étaient déverrouillées – et Sirius reprit la parole.

« Donc c'est toi qui as fermé les portes ? »

« Je n'ai pas fait exprès » dit Harry avec une voix légèrement tremblante.

 _Mais tu ne voulais évidemment pas être trouvé avant maintenant ... Donc tu as accidentellement fermé toutes les portes de la maison. James serait fier._ Avec un petit rire silencieux, Sirius traversa le palier et ouvrit la porte du placard, situé à l'opposé de sa chambre. Assis là, au milieu d'un gros tas de poussière et de plusieurs taies d'oreiller mangées aux mites, se trouvait Harry. Sirius ne s'embêta même pas à cacher son soulagement de l'avoir retrouvé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le placard ? » demanda-t-il doucement, en remarquant la mâchoire serrée de Harry – très similaire à celle de James – et l'odeur résigné qui émanait de lui en vagues.

 _Définitivement une colère intérieure._

« Je voulais m'asseoir », répondit Harry, qui jouait avec son lacet.

« Pourquoi ici particulièrement ? » demanda Sirius, en s'asseyant face à lui.

Harry eut l'air de réfléchir à sa réponse, mais finit par secouer la tête.

« D'accord, dit Sirius. On va passer cette question. Quand est-ce que tu comptes sortir ? »

Harry le regarda étrangement et murmura quelque chose.

« Désolé gamin, j'ai pas compris. »

Les joues de Harry se mirent à rougir doucement.

« J'ai dit que c'était pas moi qui décidais d'habitude. » dit-il, en fixant le sol du placard.

Sirius ferma les yeux lorsqu'une image du petit placard rempli de poussière, d'araignées et – en particulier – d'un petit lit apparut dans sa tête.

« Je vois. »

« Désolé. » s'empressa de dire Harry.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et fut choqué de voir l'air si anxieux de son filleul.

« Pour quelle raison ? » demanda-t-il, calmement.

« Euh ... commença Harry, qui semblait perdu. Je ne suis pas trop sûr. D'habitude, 'désolé' suffit. »

Sirius soupira.

« Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser, gamin. C'est pour ça que tu ne trouves pas de raison. »

« Oh. » fut tout ce que Harry souffla.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, Sirius essayant de décider comment parler de ce qui avait bouleversé son filleul, et Harry fixant ses chaussures.

« Alors, je peux sortir d'ici ? » demanda Harry finalement.

« Bien sûr, répondit Sirius, en riant un peu. Je ne suis toujours pas trop sûr de la raison pour laquelle tu es entré là en premier lieu. »

Harry sourit pendant un instant, mais son expression se transforma rapidement en un air confus.

« L'habitude, j'imagine. » marmonna-t-il, en se levant.

Sirius acquiesça.

« Dès que la salle de bain sera en état, on essayera de t'arranger une chambre. Comme ça, si tu veux être seul, tu n'auras pas besoin de t'asseoir dans un placard. »

Il ne put empêcher ses lèvres de frémir en disant ça, même si c'était loin d'être drôle.

Harry le regarda avec curiosité.

« Alors tu ne me ramènes pas chez les Dursley ? »

« Non, répondit Sirius, en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

« Dans la cuisine ... Tu as dit que t'aurais mieux fait de me laisser là-bas. » expliqua Harry, en regardant ses pieds de nouveau.

 _Aha._

« Je ne voulais pas dire que je ne voulais pas te garder, répondit Sirius, en passant une main dans les cheveux poussiéreux de son filleul. Je voulais dire que tu méritais mieux que d'être coincé dans cette vieille maison lugubre, avec moi et Kreattur pour seule compagnie. »

Harry le fixa, bouche bée.

« Tu ne penses pas ? »

Harry secoua la tête avec vigueur, déplaçant la poussière et faisant Sirius éternuer.

« Tout ce qu'on a fait pendant trois jours, c'est nettoyer, dit Sirius, en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers. Kreattur est grossier avec toi et je n'ai aucune idée de comment être une sorte de figure parentale. Comment ça pourrait être mieux ? »

Harry riait désormais.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry rata la dernière marche et s'effondra au sol.

« Harry ?! »

« Je vais bien. » répondit Harry, en riant encore.

Sirius grommela un peu pour lui-même, se sentant un peu mis à l'écart de la blague de Harry. Celui-ci se releva et – avec un immense sourire sur le visage – poursuivit vers les escaliers.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » pleurnicha à moitié Sirius, alors qu'ils atteignaient le premier étage.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment _drôle_. » dit Harry.

« T'es en train de rire » pointa Sirius.

« Il vaut mieux rire que pleurer, je crois. » dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Il déclara ça avec une maturité inhabituelle pour un enfant de huit ans et demi et Sirius dut se forcer à garder la bouche fermée.

« Je pense qu'il est grand temps qu'on discute. » dit lentement Sirius.

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent et il retrouva une expression bien plus appropriée pour son âge.

« Vraiment ? demanda-t-il sur une voix excitée. De quoi ? »

« De la façon dont s'est passé ton enfance. » déclara Sirius habilement.

Le visage de Harry passa d'ouvert et impatient à impassible avant que Sirius ne puisse le comprendre.

« C'était ennuyeux, répondit prudemment Harry, en s'arrêtant sur le haut de la suivante volée de marches. Comme je l'ai dit, je suis bien plus heureux ici. »

Sirius aurait pu être convaincu s'il n'avait pas dit quelque chose de très similaire à Remus dix-sept ans plus tôt ; au début de leur seconde année, après que la vérité à propos des petits problèmes de fourrure de Remus ait éclaté, Sirius lui avait demandé ce que ça avait été de grandir avec sa condition. Remus avait répondu et avait retourné la question à Sirius, par rapport à sa sombre famille.

Sirius avait fini par lui raconter – après que Remus ait considérablement insisté – et il s'était senti mieux, même s'il avait été embarrassé d'apprendre que James s'était réveillé à la moitié de l'histoire de Remus et avait entendu toute la sienne. Au final, cela les avait rapprochés – lui, Remus et James. _Par Merlin, ils me manquent_. Il se retourna vers son filleul, qui avait toujours cet air évasif.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça : tu me racontes comment c'était de grandir chez les Dursley et ensuite, tu pourras me demander quelque chose. »

« C'était comme je l'ai dit, murmura Harry, en évitant son regard. Ennuyeux. »

« Je serais le seul juge de ça, répondit Sirius, sur un ton approprié pour quelqu'un qui essayait de gérer un loup pris au piège. Tu n'as pas l'air de quelqu'un qui partage tout avec quelqu'un juste parce qu'il a demandé et ce n'est une mauvaise- »

« Alors, où est le problème ? » demanda Harry.

« Tu ne peux pas tout garder pour toi non plus, dit Sirius, doucement. Peut-être que tu as dû le faire jusque-là, mais puisqu'on est plus que tous les deux pour un certain temps, ce serait aussi bien qu'on soit sur la même longueur d'onde. »

 _Confiance_ , ajouta-t-il silencieusement, en regardant Harry qui réfléchissait. _Tu n'as jamais eu personne pour te faire confiance ... ou même quelqu'un à qui faire confiance, pas vrai ?_

Sa comparaison avec le loup pris au piège sembla soudainement encore plus appropriée ; Harry partageait étrangement la même expression que Remus pendant sa première année. Cela semblait naturel que son processus de pensées suive la même ligne ; il pouvait apprécier certaines personnes et les considérer comme des amis, sans leur faire confiance pour autant. Et Sirius ne savait que trop que l'attitude de Remus avait été causé par le fait de ne pouvoir compter que sur lui-même, et uniquement lui-même jusqu'à ce que ça en devienne un véritable instinct. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?_ pensa-t-il, en observant son filleul.

« Tu as dit que j'aurai droit à une question si je réponds aux tiennes ? » demanda Harry.

« Une question, une faveur, peu importe. »

« Et ça peut être n'importe quoi ? »

« Exactement. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, l'air pensif. Sirius aurait pu parier qu'il était en train d'évaluer si ça valait le coup.

« Je peux la garder pour plus tard ? »

« Si tu veux », répondit Sirius.

« Ok. » finit par dire Harry.

« Ok. » répéta Sirius, un peu surpris.

Il s'était attendu à ce que Harry ait besoin de plus de temps pour se faire à l'idée de partager.

Harry s'assit sur le tapis du pallier et rapprocha ses genoux de sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

Sirius suivit son exemple et s'assit, en appuyant son dos contre la rampe qui surplombait le hall d'entrée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es prêt à raconter ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, un geste que Sirius commençait à reconnaître comme une tentative de fuite.

« Et si tu commençais avec ton cousin ? »

La bouche de Harry frémit.

« Dudley et moi, on ne s'entend pas très bien. Je pense que ça allait quand on était petit ; je me souviens d'avoir joué avec lui à cache-cache dans la maison et je me souviens qu'on avait l'habitude de construire des châteaux de couvertures dans le salon. Dudley était déjà mieux traité, cela dit. Il n'avait jamais de travail à faire dans la maison et il avait toujours des cadeaux pour ses anniversaires et pour Noël ... »

Sirius se demanda si cela voulait dire que Harry n'avait jamais eu de cadeaux. Harry était si petit quand il était arrivé chez Pétunia. Sirius se dit – sinistrement – qu'il n'en avait sûrement jamais eu.

« Il était autorisé à regarder la télévision et pas moi ... Ce genre de choses. »

« Je sais ce qu'est une télévision. » déclara Sirius, avec fierté.

Harry lui adressa un regard étrange. Sirius cacha un sourire, en se demandant combien de temps il faudrait à Harry pour comprendre que les sorciers ne pouvaient pas utiliser l'électricité comme les moldus.

« Dudley avait des nouvelles choses, alors que toi, tu avais des choses d'occasion, dit Sirius, en se rappelant leur conversation à l'aire de jeux. C'est ça ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Et si je le frappais, j'avais des problèmes, mais si lui me frappait, il n'en avait pas. Je ... Lui ... A l'école, il ... dit Harry, en s'arrêtant, l'air pensif. Euh ... Patmol ? Est-ce que je vais retourner à l'école ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Eh bien, Saint Gregory est à Little Whinging et nous sommes ... Euh ... Eh bien, à Londres. »

« Bordel. » lâcha Sirius.

Il avait complètement oublié que Harry, qui avait élevé comme un moldu, allait à l'école moldue.

« Euh ... Tu _veux_ aller à l'école ? »

« Euh ... Eh bien, pas vraiment. » dit-il.

« Tes amis ne vont pas te manquer ? »

Une étrange expression passa sur le visage de Harry et il secoua la tête. Sirius s'interrogea à propos de ça, mais choisit de ne rien dire. _Pas encore._

« C'est plus simple alors. Plus d'école. »

Pendant un moment, Harry parut ravi, mais un air horrifié finit par apparaître sur son visage.

« Mais à propos de Poudlard ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ils me laisseront quand même y aller ? Je vais être en retard sur tout le monde. »

« Je pourrais te donner des leçons, dit Sirius. C'est ce que font les enfants de sang-pur et aucun d'eux n'a de problème. »

Harry sembla soulagé.

« Maintenant, tu disais quoi sur l'école ? Cette école Sainte Gargouille. »

Harry se mit à rire.

« Saint Gregory, précisa-t-il. Euh ... Eh bien, Dudley et son groupe avaient quelques problèmes avec moi. »

« Comment ça ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Les yeux de Sirius se plissèrent.

« Ils t'ont déjà frappé, toi ou tes amis, ou essayé de te noyer dans les toilettes ? »

« Non, ils n'ont jamais essayé de me noyer. » répondit Harry, avec un rire nerveux.

« Des coups ? » insista Sirius.

« Parfois. » répondit Harry, en haussant les épaules.

« Tes copains aussi ? »

Ses joues prirent une teinte rose.

« Juste moi. »

 _Aha_.

« Parle-moi de tes amis. » demanda Sirius, en regardant Harry avec attention.

Harry triturait ses doigts.

« Il ... Euh ... Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. » dit-il finalement.

Sirius aurait voulu poser plusieurs questions, mais il se retint ; il préférait les garder pour une autre fois.

« Il y avait des professeurs que tu aimais bien ? » demanda-t-il, à la place.

« J'avais Mme Baddams l'année dernière et ça allait. Elle me préférait à Dudley, je veux dire. La Tante Pétunia a parlé à Mme Peterson avant que l'année ne commence. »

Il fronça le nez.

« Elle ne m'a jamais aimé. »

« C'est celle avec la perruque bleue, c'est ça ? »

« Ouais. » admit Harry, l'air penaud.

Sirius ne s'embêta pas à cacher son sourire.

« T'es un sacré sorcier, gamin. T'as huit ans et demi et t'as déjà lévité, transplané, changé la couleur de cheveux d'une de tes profs, presque aveuglé Privet Drive et fermé toutes les portes de la maison. »

« T'es beaucoup mieux. »

Il se renfrogna, mais quand il tourna la tête, sa bouche avait frémit.

« Et à la maison ? »

« A la maison ? »

« Ta tante était comment ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Mes cheveux l'agaçaient. »

« Elle se plaignait des cheveux de James aussi, dit Sirius, faisant briller les yeux de Harry. Elle ne l'a autorisé sur aucune de ses photos de mariage parce que ses cheveux étaient 'aussi monstrueux que lui'. Lily était énervée après elle à propos de ça. Je pense que Vernon a été autorisé sur une seule des photos de mariage de Lily, tout au fond et c'est uniquement parce que Lily était trop gentille pour le faire disparaître complètement. Et ton oncle alors ? »

« Tu as vu comment il est. » répondit Harry avec un nouveau haussement d'épaules.

« Il ne t'a jamais maltraité, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sirius avec précaution, en repensant à l'image de Vernon Dursley secouant son neveu.

Harry secoua vigoureusement la tête.

« Il ne m'a jamais aimé, mais il ne m'a jamais, je ne sais pas, _battu_ ou quoi que ce soit. »

Harry hésita et reprit la parole.

« Dudley me tapait dessus de temps en temps. »

« Sérieusement ? »

« Quelques bleus. »

« Jamais rien de cassé ? »

Harry secoua la tête. Sirius laissa échapper un souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir.

« C'était l'idée de qui le placard ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Harry.

« Pourquoi tu n'avais pas une chambre en haut ? »

Sirius était resté au Numéro quatre plusieurs fois, quand la maison appartenait encore aux parents de Lily, et il savait qu'ils avaient au moins deux chambres en haut et une en bas.

« J'aurais été sur leur chemin, dit Harry avec une expression étrange. Je suis toujours sur le chemin. »

« Pas ici, non, dit Sirius avec fermeté. Alors tu dormais dans le placard ? »

L'expression de Harry se fit pensive, comme s'il essayait de décider comment formuler ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me mentir. » le prévint Sirius.

L'expression de Harry et son odeur se firent coupables.

« J'étais pas supposé en parler. » dit-il pour s'expliquer.

Sirius patienta.

« Ouais. » lâcha finalement Harry.

« Tu dormais là ? »

« Je passais la plupart de mon temps là-dedans, admit-il. Si je n'étais pas en train de faire les tâches ménagères ou à l'école. »

Sirius n'était pas sûr de savoir ce que son visage exprimait, mais Harry reprit la parole.

« Je n'avais pas à leur parler et ils n'avaient pas à me parler. »

« Ça semble être un bon système. » répondit Sirius, après une pause.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Ça marchait. »

« Tu as parlé de tâches ménagères ? »

« Cuisine, ménage et jardinage, mais juste dans le jardin derrière la maison. »

Sirius arqua un sourcil. C'était un geste que Remus avait utilisé contre lui et James, et un geste qui semblait obtenir des résultats.

« La Tante Pétunia ne voulait pas que les voisins parlent. »

Sans raison particulière, cela fit rire Sirius. Ce n'était pas drôle, et ce n'était pas qu'il ne croyait pas les voisins dignes de confiance. C'était surtout, malgré tout ce qui était arrivé, le fait que Pétunia Evans – Dursley désormais – était exactement la même femme que Sirius avait terrorisé lors de leur première rencontre.

« Tu as gagné beaucoup d'argent de poche ? » demanda-t-il, avec un sourire.

Le silence de Harry suffit à lui donner une réponse. Le sourire de Sirius commença à disparaître, mais il s'efforça de le garder en place.

« Non ? Eh bien, à partir de maintenant, tu auras un gallion par semaine. »

« Mais- Pourquoi ? »

Harry avait l'air abasourdi.

« Parce qu'on a pas mal de ménage à faire et que tu mérites une récompense pour avoir participé. »

A voir l'expression sur son visage, Sirius put voir que c'était un concept complètement nouveau pour son filleul.

« Ça sera bien pour toi ; tu apprendras à gérer ton argent et à économiser pour certaines choses. »

« Un gallion, c'est top, s'empressa de dire Harry. Gurbock a dit que ça valait cinq livres ! »

« Je sais ce que vaut un gallion, gamin. » répondit Sirius, tout sourire.

« Mais- »

« Mais rien. » répondit Sirius, qui souriait toujours.

Harry continua à marmonner sa désapprobation.

« Ou alors je passe à deux gallions par semaine. »

Cela fit taire son filleul. Cela lui rappela quelque chose qu'il avait momentanément oublié.

« En parlant de gallions, il va falloir qu'on les cache. »

« Les gallions ? » demanda Harry.

« L'argent qu'on a retiré mardi soir. On ne peut pas laisser une fortune dans ton sac à dos, dit Sirius. On en laissera un peu là, évidemment, mais on devrait placer le rester un peu partout. »

« Pourquoi ? » l'interrogea Harry.

« Juste au cas où on devrait partir rapidement. »

« Mais on est en sécurité ici, non ? »

Sirius se demanda s'il devait être honnête ou rassurant. _Il vient de passer je-ne-sais-combien de temps à être honnête avec moi. En plus, j'ai été honnête jusque-là,_ pensa-t-il _, et il survit très bien._

« Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Ceux qui me connaissent savent que je détestais cet endroit, mais quand ils auront fini de chercher dans les endroits que j'appréciais, ils commenceront à rechercher tous les endroits qui me sont associés. Après ça, ce ne sera qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils arrivent ici. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? » demanda Harry.

« Rendre l'endroit plus sûr. »

* * *

Peu de temps après leur conversation sur le pallier, Patmol et Harry retournèrent dans la cuisine. Patmol se dirigea tout de suite vers le sac à dos de Harry – qui était resté sur une chaise près de la table depuis leur arrivée – et en sortit les sacs de pièces.

« T'es partant pour les cacher ? » demanda-t-il.

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent.

« Moi ? »

« Non, le gamin derrière toi, répondit Patmol, avec un sourire narquois. Oui, toi. »

Il ébouriffa un peu les cheveux de Harry.

« Je suppose. » dit Harry.

« Excellent. Essaye d'en placer une part égale à chaque étage pour- »

« Patmol, il y a deux mille gallions dans chaque sac. » dit Harry.

« Cinquante gallions et quelques billets moldus sont suffisants. Tu pourras laisser ce qu'il reste ici et je m'en occuperais plus tard. »

L'expression de Patmol changea, montrant qu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose.

« Et ne cache pas chaque pièce séparément. »

Harry se mit à rire.

« Tu as tout ? demanda Sirius, tandis que Harry hochait la tête. Bien. Je serai dans la bibliothèque si tu as besoin de moi. »

« La bibliothèque ? »

« C'est un endroit avec des livres, dit Patmol sérieusement. Des livres plein de poussière, je dois dire, et ... »

« Je _sais_ ce qu'est une bibliothèque » répondit Harry, exaspéré.

« Encore heureux. »

Harry fit une grimace.

« Je vais faire des recherches, expliqua Patmol. Je veux m'assurer qu'on ne va pas se retrouver avec des visiteurs surprises. »

Il fallut plus de temps que prévu pour Harry cache toutes les pièces dans la maison, mais il se trouva satisfait du résultat. Il avait même eu la bonne idée de dégoter un morceau de parchemin et une plume dans le bureau du rez-de-chaussée pour y inscrire toutes les cachettes.

« Tout fini ? » demanda Patmol, quand Harry entra dans la bibliothèque.

Harry se rapprocha du grand canapé courbé où son parrain était assis, entouré de poussière et de livres, et lui tendit le morceau de parchemin. L'une des manches du pull de Patmol était recouverte de poussière ; il l'avait apparemment utilisé pour nettoyer la table sur laquelle il travaillait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Une liste des endroits où j'ai tout caché. » répondit Harry, en s'asseyant sur le bras du canapé.

Il n'aurait jamais osé faire ça chez les Dursley.

« Petit malin. » dit Patmol, l'air satisfait.

Il marqua la page du gros livre qu'il était en train de lire et jeta un œil au parchemin.

« Boîte en fer dans le cellier, se mit-il à lire. Meuble à tiroirs dans le bureau du rez-de-chaussée, vase sur l'étagère dans le salon, commode dans la chambre d'ami, table de nuit dans la chambre principale et une taie d'oreiller dans le placard du quatrième. »

Patmol sourit à la dernière réflexion.

« C'est bien ? »

« Très, confirma Patmol, en hochant la tête. Une suggestion quand même : déplace l'argent de la commode de la chambre pour le mettre ici. Ce sera plus facile d'y accéder de cette façon. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« D'accord, répondit-il, avant de froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi ? »

« Il y a une cheminée ici, expliqua Patmol, en la montrant de la main. Et celle-ci et celle du salon ne sont pas connectées au réseau, mais elles sont connectées à la cheminée de la cuisine, qui elle-même est connectée au réseau des cheminées. Si on doit partir- »

« C'est quoi le réseau des cheminées ? »

« J'imagine que c'est un peu comme le métro moldu, expliqua Patmol, après un moment de réflexion. Sauf qu'on utilise des cheminées, pas des stations. »

« Comment les trains peuvent passer dans une cheminée ? » demanda Harry.

Patmol se mit à rire.

« Ils ne passent pas. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui te transporte ? »

« Le feu. »

« Mais ... Tu ne ... Je veux dire, le feu est chaud. » indiqua Harry, sans conviction.

Patmol ne rit pas comme Harry s'y attendait à moitié et un petit sourire reconnaissant s'afficha sur son visage.

« C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il. Nous utilisons de la poudre de cheminette pour rendre le feu inoffensif. C'est toujours chaud, évidemment, mais ça ne peut pas te brûler. Tu le jettes dans la cheminée, tu dis où tu vas et le feu ... t'emmène là-bas ... C'est un peu dur à expliquer. »

« Est-ce qu'on a de la poudre de cheminette ? » demanda Harry, avec enthousiasme.

« Non, répondit Patmol. J'ai tout jeté il y a quelques jours. »

Le visage de Harry se défit.

« Il y a une date de péremption et j'ai vu des conséquences graves chez des personnes qui l'avaient utiliser sans s'en rendre compte. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Pire qu'être désartibulé. » dit Patmol, d'un air sinistre.

« Désartibulé ? »

« Quand les gens transplanent – disparaissent d'un autre et apparaissent presque instantanément dans un autre, répondit-il, en anticipant la question suivante de Harry. Parfois, s'ils ne sont pas assez concentrés, ils laissent des morceaux de leur corps derrière eux. »

Harry sentit une expression dégoûtée apparaître sur son visage, tandis qu'il imaginait une paire de jambes abandonnées au milieu d'une rue qui ressemblait à Privet Drive.

« C'est pas beau, confirma Patmol, sinistrement. J'en ai vu un peu quand j'étais auror ; on poursuivait des gens qui étaient si désespérés de s'enfuir qu'ils ne se concentraient pas assez et ... Eh bien ... »

« Eurk. » fit Harry, en fronçant le nez.

Patmol grimaça et fronça les sourcils brusquement, avant d'écrire quelque chose sur son morceau de parchemin.

« Je me souviens d'une protection. » dit-il en réponse à l'air confus de Harry.

Il écrivit quelque chose d'autre.

« Et nous aurons besoin d'acheter de la poudre de cheminette. » ajouta-t-il, avec un sourire, avant que Harry ne puisse demander.

Il soupira ensuite.

« Je pense que nous devrons retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse bientôt. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda un Harry tout excité.

Patmol hocha la tête.

« On pourra regarder un peu plus cette fois ? »

« J'aimerais bien t'emmener au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, répondit Patmol, d'un air pensif. Huit ans et demi et tu ne sais sans doute pas ce qu'est un cognard. »

« C'est mal ? » demanda Harry, timidement.

« James est probablement en train de se retourner dans sa tombe, répondit Patmol, les lèvres frémissantes. Et Lily serait furieuse que nous vivions ensemble depuis presque une semaine et que je ne t'ai toujours rien appris. »

« Tu m'as appris plein de choses ! »

« Pas vraiment, dit Patmol. Je t'ai appris des choses que n'importe quel enfant sorcier sait dès la naissance. Tu étais juste en retard ... Tu sais quoi ; on va placer des protections et peut-être même un sortilège de Fidelitas aujourd'hui ou demain et après ça, je commencerais à te donner des leçons. »

« Des leçons de magie ? » demanda Harry, surexcité.

« Parmi d'autres choses. Tiens, tu auras besoin de ça. »

Harry attrapa la baguette de son parrain avec un sourire impatient et résista à son envie de l'agiter et de voir ce qui allait se passer.

« Pour faire quoi ? »

« Le sortilège de Fidelitas. » murmura Patmol, en tournant les pages du gros livre.

« Le sortilège que mes parents ont utilisé ? » demanda-t-il, en toussant.

« C'est celui-là- Aha. »

Patmol commença à parcourir les petites inscriptions.

« Comment ça marche ? »

« C'est comme un serment inviolable, dit Patmol, avant de soupirer. Un serment inviolable, c'est- »

« Assez clair, je dirais. » répondit Harry.

Patmol sourit.

« Il y a besoin de trois personnes. Il y a le Secret – la personne ou les personnes que le sortilège protège -, le Gardien du Secret et il y a un – eh bien, pour le serment inviolable, on les appelle les enchaîneurs, mais ce n'est pas le bon mot dans ce cas. Disons plutôt ... Un témoin. Il part à la moitié du processus pour qu'il ne soit pas dans le secret. »

« Alors qui est qui ? » demanda Harry.

« Tu es le Secret, expliqua Patmol. Je serais le Gardien du Secret et Kreattur peut être notre témoin. »

Harry déplaça l'un des livres qui entouraient Patmol et s'assit sur le rebord de la table.

« Il a le droit de l'être ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas. »

« Est-ce que ça protège seulement la maison ? Le sortilège, je veux dire. »

« Malheureusement, oui. Une fois que nous – ou toi, dans ce cas – sortons des limites – je pense que ça doit être les marches de l'entrée – on revient dans le jeu de nouveau. »

« Alors on est coincé ici ? » demanda Harry.

Il avait rarement été autorisé à sortir du 4, Privet Drive et il préférait évidemment la compagnie de Patmol à celle des Dursley, donc il ne pensait pas que ce serait trop difficile. Patmol venait de mentionner un voyage sur le Chemin de Traverse en plus, et Harry était impatient d'y aller. Son visage s'éclaircit cependant quand Patmol répondit.

« Non. Je pense qu'il faudra juste être prudent, dit-il. Ça implique des déguisement quand nous sortons et il faudra prévoir un plan de secours si l'un de nous est reconnu. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas transplaner comme Kreattur ? »

« Moi si. Toi non. »

« Je vais juste rester à côté de toi alors » répondit Harry, en haussant les épaules.

« Ça risque de ne pas être toujours possible. Et si nous étions séparés d'une façon ou d'une autre, ou s'il y avait un duel ? »

« Je ne sais pas, dit Harry. Je ne pourrais pas aider ? »

« Pas encore. Mais nous devons ajouter ça à la liste des choses que je dois t'apprendre : le duel, sourit Patmol. On peut nettoyer la salle à manger – c'est pas comme si on allait recevoir du monde, de toute façon – et l'utiliser comme salle d'entraînement ... Tu auras aussi besoin d'une baguette. »

Les yeux de Harry se mirent à briller à cette pensée. _Une baguette !_ Patmol sortit un autre livre et lut quelques paragraphes.

« J'imagine qu'il y a toujours la cheminée, dit-il, plus à lui-même qu'à Harry. Mais tu devras encore trouver une cheminée et dire '12 square Grimmaurd'. »

Son parrain renifla et referma le livre.

« A la réflexion, peut-être que non. »

« Est-ce que ça romprait le sortilège de Fidelitas ? »

« Ça voudrait dire qu'ils sauraient où nous trouver- » dit Patmol.

Il glissa la main dans sa poche, fronça les sourcils et tendit la main vers Harry. Celui-ci lui rendit sa baguette et Patmol l'agita, faisant voler un livre depuis une étagère pour le faire atterrir sur la table avec un petit bruit sourd. Ils toussèrent tous les deux en raison du nuage de poussière qui s'en dégagea.

« -mais je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient capables de nous attraper. Ils bloqueraient sans doute le réseau de cheminée et nous tomberaient dessus dès que nous sortirions à nouveau. Je suppose qu'il y a toujours les portoloins ... »

La dernière partie de sa déclaration avait été marmonné, davantage pour lui-même que pour Harry.

« C'est quoi un portoloin ? »

« Un portoloin, commença Patmol. C'est une sorte de transplanage, mais tu as besoin de toucher quelque chose. Malheureusement, si quelqu'un trouvait le portoloin, ça l'emmènerait droit à l'endroit enregistré ... Il y en a avec des mots de passe, mais ils sont plutôt fait pour éviter que le portoloin ne se déclenche avant que tu ne le veuilles. »

« Mais s'ils ne connaissent pas le mot de passe, ils ne peuvent pas l'utiliser. »

« Non, mais ils pourraient trouver où il mène. »

« Comment ? »

« Quand tu créés un portoloin – tu es supposé les déclarer, déjà, même si personne ne le fait – tu dois imaginer l'endroit où tu veux qu'il t'emmène. Ça ressemble pas mal au transplanage à ce niveau-là. Et puisque tu as mis tant d'énergie à penser à cet endroit, n'importe qui avec un peu d'entraînement – un auror par exemple – pourrait voir où c'est et ça pourrait rompre le sortilège de Fidelitas, puisque je serais celui qui aurait fait le portoloin. »

« Donc on est piégé, en gros ? »

« Tant que personne ne nous voit quand on sort, tout va bien. »

« Et si on nous voit ? »

« Alors, on est piégé, répondit Patmol, sur un ton maussade. Mais si on ne fait pas ça, c'est juste une question de temps avant que quelqu'un ne réalise que c'est le seul endroit avec lequel je suis lié qui n'a pas été vérifié, et malheureusement, il n'existe aucune protection suffisante pour empêcher les aurors d'entrer quand ils viendront chercher. »

Harry prit le temps de digérer ces informations, avant de froncer les sourcils d'un air pensif.

« Hey, Patmol ? »

Patmol leva un sourcil.

« Tu ne penses pas que je pourrais être le Gardien du Secret ? On pourrait échanger- »

« Non ! Non ! Non, absolument pas ! » cria Patmol, en sautant sur ses pieds, les yeux hagards et le regard perdu.

« Désolé, fit Harry d'une petite voix. J'étais juste- »

« Je sais. » répondit Patmol, qui semblait se souvenir où il était.

Il inspira longuement et se laissa tomber sur le sol, exactement là où il se trouvait, malgré le canapé tout proche.

« Désolé, dit-il d'une voix blanche. Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû crié. »

« Ça va. » répondit Harry, un peu nerveux.

« Non, ça ne va pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute ... finit-il par lâcher. Je n'aurais pas du ... Je veux dire ... C'est juste ... »

« Juste quoi ? » tenta Harry.

Patmol leva des yeux gris hantés.

« L'échange ne s'est pas très bien passé la dernière fois. » dit-il d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Soudainement, la réaction de Patmol sembla bien plus compréhensible.

« C'est vrai, dit Harry, se sentant incroyablement coupable d'avoir même suggéré l'idée. Désolé ... Je ne pensais pas à ça. »

« Je sais ... Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est juste- Argh ! »

Il donna un coup de pied dans le canapé.

« Peter, quel abruti ! Et moi ... Quel idiot d'avoir même proposé tout ça, dès le départ ! »

Les étagères tremblèrent et Harry put sentir _quelque chose_ vibrer dans l'air autour d'eux.

« Je suis désolé, d'accord ! cria Patmol vers le plafond. Je suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé avant et je suis désolé de lui avoir fait confiance ! Je suis d-désolé de vous avoir convaincu de le croire ! »

Tout autour de Harry – les livres, le parchemin, les encriers – s'envola de la table et alla s'écraser contre les étagères. Les chaises et le bureau alignés contre le mur près de la porte tombèrent bruyamment et la cheminée se mit à gronder.

« Patmol ? » demanda Harry.

Les yeux de Patmol se concentrèrent sur lui et sa lèvre inférieure trembla un peu. La bibliothèque arrêta de trembler.

« Je suis si désolé, Harry. » gémit-il.

Quelque chose dans son ton fit penser à Harry qu'il ne s'excusait pas pour avoir crié. Une larme coula sur la joue de Patmol. Il l'essuya, l'air sidéré. Patmol baissa les yeux sur sa main mouillée et ferma les yeux. Plus de larmes se mirent à couler et ses épaules tremblèrent, mais il n'y eut pas un son.

Harry, sans réfléchir, se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le tapis près de son parrain, qui tenait sa tête dans ses mains. Patmol ne bougea pas.

« Ce n'est pas- Je ne t'en veux pas. » dit Harry.

« Tu devrais. » répondit Patmol, sans lever les yeux.

 _Je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu l'occasion d'être_ _triste depuis leur mort ..._ réalisa Harry, dans un petit sursaut. _Il a traqué Peter et a ensuite été envoyé à Askaban ... Et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit de la prison, il était trop occupé à essayer de se rappeler de son innocence pour être vraiment triste pour eux. Et il n'a pas pleuré ici ... Nous sommes toujours tous les deux dans la cuisine la nuit et je ne l'ai jamais entendu._

« Je ne me souviens pas de mes parents, mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit d'eux, ils ne voudraient pas que tu t'en veuilles. » dit Harry sur le même ton, essayant d'être aussi calme que Patmol l'avait été quand il l'avait trouvé dans le placard à linge.

« Probablement pas, dit Patmol, d'une voix étouffée. Lily m'aurait frappé et m'aurait dit que ça suffisait maintenant. Et Cornedrue ... »

Patmol rit légèrement, mais ça ne semblait pas forcé.

« Cornedrue m'aurait dit que j'étais un crétin et aurait fait ou dit quelque chose pour me faire rire. »

Il finit par relever les yeux et ses sourcils se levèrent lorsqu'il remarqua l'état de la pièce.

« Oups. » dit-il, l'air penaud, en prenant conscience des dégâts.

Harry éclata de rire.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir crié. » dit Patmol.

« C'est pas grave. » répondit Harry, en haussant les épaules.

« Si, ça l'est. » dit-il, en essuyant ses yeux avec le revers de sa main.

Il renifla une fois et cligna des yeux.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il en offrant un petit sourire à Harry, que celui-ci lui retourna. Je crois que je me ramollis. »

Il secoua la tête, stupéfait.

« Si Cornedrue et Lunard étaient là, ils n'auraient plus jamais arrêté d'en parler. » dit-il, avant de s'arrêter comme s'il s'attendait à les entendre parler.

Le silence était presque insupportable.

« Alors, commença Harry, d'un ton hésitant, avec une petite voix qui semblait bien trop, trop bruyante. Euh ... Gardien du Secret ? »

« Oui, répondit Patmol, en gardant sa voix régulière, même si Harry perçut le petit effort derrière cet exercice. Pourquoi tu penses que ça devrait être toi ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire 'parce que je suis la dernière personne qu'on suspecterait', mais il la referma rapidement.

« Eh bien, commença-t-il, sérieusement. En fin de compte, c'est pas moi qui ait _besoin_ de protection. »

Patmol fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit exact, gamin. »

« Ça l'est, insista Harry. Le pire qu'ils puissent me faire, c'est me renvoyer chez les Dursley ou m'envoyer dans une famille sorcière. Je survivrais – je n'aimerais pas ça, mais je serais en sécurité et on s'occupera de moi jusqu'à ce que j'aille à Poudlard. Si _tu_ te fais prendre, tu vas retourner à Askaban. De cette façon, même s'ils m'attrapent, tu seras toujours en sécurité. »

« C'est une énorme responsabilité pour toi » fit remarquer Patmol.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je peux garder un secret. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Patmol, en arquant un sourcil.

« Eh bien, ouais, confirma Harry. Je le fais tout le temps. »

« Quels secrets ? » l'interrogea Patmol.

« Pas pour toi, dit Harry, en souriant et en roulant des yeux. Je voulais dire pour les Dursley- »

« Comme quoi ? » insista Patmol, curieux à présent.

« J'avais l'habitude de sortir de mon placard pour voler à manger, ou regarder la télévision quand ils sortaient. » répondit Harry, en haussant les épaules.

« Le fils de James de la tête au pied, déclara fièrement Patmol. C'est un gros secret, cela dit, pas quelque chose comme voler de la nourriture. Tu es sûr qu'on peut te faire confiance ? »

« Bien sûr ! Et même si on ne pouvait pas, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelqu'un à qui raconter ça, pas vrai ? »

Patmol acquiesça d'un air pensif.

« D'accord, dit-il finalement, l'air sérieux. Tu seras le Gardien du Secret, jusqu'à ce que tu commences l'école du moins et après, on reconsidérera la question ... Tu es vraiment sûr ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« D'accord. Tu vois le livre là – le gros vert ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Chapitre sept. Commence à lire. »

« Oui, Maître ! » dit Harry, sur un ton qu'il pensait ressembler à une imitation convenable de Kreattur.

« Ne m'appelle pas 'Maître' ... Attrape. »

Harry leva les yeux juste à temps pour attraper le livre vert.

« Mesures défensives pour les paranoïaques ? » lu Harry, en riant.

« Tu n'as jamais rencontré mon père, déclara Patmol, sombrement. Bien sûr, il n'aurait jamais dit 'paranoïaque'. 'Préparé' était son mot préféré. Bref, le chapitre sept pour le Gardien du Secret. »

Harry ouvrit le livre et commença à lire.


	7. Retour au Chemin de Traverse

J'espère que vous passez tous de très bonnes fêtes et/ou de très bonnes vacances ! Personnellement, je m'acharne sur le passage de l'anglais au tutoiement/vouvoiement français. Je vous le jure : cette sombre histoire est une plaie quand on veut traduire quelque chose. Qui vouvoie qui ? Heureusement que les livres sont là pour aider ! Bref, je ne vous embête pas plus : bonne lecture ! Et surtout, merci encore et toujours pour vos super commentaires !

* * *

« Je pense que tout le monde ici se souvient de Remus Lupin ? » demanda Dumbledore, dirigeant un visage rayonnant vers les membres de son équipe.

C'était les vacances de Pâques – pas que cela affectait beaucoup Remus, mais le personnel de Poudlard avait été particulièrement occupé jusque-là.

« Bien sûr, répondit le professeur McGonagall, offrant un sourire à son ancien étudiant, tandis que Flitwick lui adressait un signe de main joyeux. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, Remus. »

« Vous aussi, professeurs. » dit Remus, en leur adressant un signe de tête.

Il sourit aux autres ; Chourave, son ancien professeur de botanique, Hagrid, qui l'avait serré dans ses bras à son arrivée, Emmeline Vance qui enseignait la défense, et Quirrell, le jeune professeur d'études des moldus. Le dernier, cela dit, il n'était pas heureux de le voir.

« Lupin. » dit Rogue, sèchement.

 _Servilus._ La pensée vint spontanément, avant que Remus n'ait pu s'en empêcher. _Bon sang, James. Tu avais toujours dit que tu m'aurais corrompu._

« Rogue. »

« Maintenant, je crois que nous savons tous pourquoi nous sommes là. » déclara Dumbledore, en se penchant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Pour parler du fils Potter, dit Rogue, sur un ton méprisant. Je n'arrive toujours pas à voir en quoi cela me concerne, Monsieur le Directeur. Je suis payé pour enseigner, pas pour poursuivre le meilleur ami mentalement dérangé de James Potter – et tout enfant qu'il aurait ou non kidnappé – dans tout le pays. »

« Je demande votre aide, Severus. » dit Dumbledore sur un ton agréable, mais ferme.

Les yeux noirs rencontrèrent les bleus et un moment passa avant que Rogue ne détourne le regard et soupire, mais sans pousser la contestation. Remus était surpris par cela, mais à nouveau, ils n'avaient plus quinze ans. Peut-être Rogue avait-il grandi autant que lui-même.

« Je crois que vous êtes toujours en contact avec Lucius Malefoy ? »

« Je manquerais à mon devoir si je ne l'étais pas, après qu'il m'ait 'honoré' de la garde de son fils, en cas de décès. »

« Ah, oui, répondit Dumbledore, sur un ton jovial. Draco, c'est cela ? »

Rogue acquiesça.

« Il sera à Poudlard- ? »

« L'année après la prochaine, répondit Rogue, avec brusquerie. Tout comme son frère. »

 _L'année après la prochaine ..._ pensa Remus.

« Comme Harry. »

Les occupants de la pièce se tournèrent pour le regarder.

« Si le garçon survit. » dit Rogue, l'air mécontent.

« Il survivra. » répondit Remus.

Il y avait un mince espoir que Sirius garde Harry en vie en raison de la prophétie, mais il y avait de l'espoir malgré tout et Remus s'y accrochait avec toute sa force.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit doucement la voix.

« Revenons à Lucius, Severus ; je veux que vous rejoigniez ses recherches du garçon. »

« Et quand vais-je trouver le temps pour ça, Monsieur le Directeur ? Puis-je vous rappeler que j'ai une classe d'A.S.P.I.C. de douze élèves cette année et avec les examens d'ici à peine deux mois- »

« J'en suis bien conscient, Severus, répondit Dumbledore, levant une main. Mais peut-être qu'une heure chaque dimanche pourrait y être allouée. »

Rogue sembla s'en offusquer et croisa les bras. Dumbledore fixa Rogue d'un air pensif.

« Au moins, dit-il finalement. Renseignez-vous sur l'avancement des recherches. »

Rogue le regarda, avec un visage de pierre.

« Lucius sera plus disposé avec vous qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. »

Rogue sembla s'affaisser.

« Très bien, Monsieur le Directeur. »

« Merci, répondit Dumbledore, avec sincérité. Remus, je voudrais également vous conseiller de prendre contact avec Lucius Malefoy. »

« Pardon ? »

Les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent.

« Je sais que vous et Lucius avez eu des relations tendues dans le passé, commença-t-il, faisant dire à Remus que c'était une version particulièrement édulcorée. Mais bien que vous ayez été d'une grande aide pour le Ministère ces deux derniers mois, leurs recherches n'incluent que les aurors et les tireurs de baguette et aux dernières nouvelles, vous vouliez participer activement. »

« Eh bien, oui, mais- »

« Puis-je vous suggérer de vous porter volontaire pour les recherches dans le monde moldu ? poursuivit Dumbledore. De cette façon, vous n'aurez pas beaucoup à faire avec Lucius. »

« Je lui enverrais un hibou quand nous aurons fini ici. » répondit Remus, avec détermination.

« Excellent. Minerva, avez-vous eu plus de chance au Numéro Quatre ? »

« Je m'y suis rendue trois fois depuis février comme vous le savez, dit-elle, d'un air pincé. Les voisins n'ont rien vu. Ça a été une surprise pour la plupart d'entre eux d'apprendre que les moldus avaient même un autre enfant ! »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

« Il semble que je vais devoir retourner voir Pétunia Dursley, après tout, dit-il, en soupirant. J'imagine qu'elle n'en sera pas très heureuse. »

Les lèvres de Rogue frémirent.

« Je confirme, Monsieur le Directeur. »

Dumbledore lui adressa un regard perplexe, avant de sourire légèrement.

« Ah, oui. J'avais oublié. »

Remus échangea un regard avec McGonagall, qui avait l'air aussi intrigué qu'il ne l'était.

« Y'a-t-il d'autres théories concernant les raisons pour lesquelles le garçon a été enlevé ? » couina Flitwick.

Dumbledore regarda Remus.

« Si Sirius avait voulu tuer Harry, il serait mort depuis longtemps, dit-il à contrecœur, même si cela était vrai. Le fait qu'ils se cachent me fait dire que Harry est toujours en vie. »

 _Et la prophétie, bien sûr._

« Il va devenir un mangemort, dit le professeur Chourave, avec tristesse. Ce pauvre petit garçon. »

« Si Sirius voulait l'emmener et l'élever comme un mangemort, il n'aurait pas dit aux Dursley qu'il prenait Harry, fit remarquer Remus. Ils auraient juste disparu tous les deux. Non, il le garde en sécurité pour pouvoir le livrer à Voldemort. »

Les visages autour de lui affichaient des expressions mélangées de pitié, d'inquiétude et – dans le cas de Rogue – de dégoût.

« Tout ça est très bien, Lupin, dit le maître des potions. Mais combien de temps avant que Black ne se fatigue d'attendre et décide de le tuer lui-même ? »

Flitwick frissonna et tomba de sa chaise.

« Eh bien, Lupin ? »

« Comment suis-je censé le savoir ? » demanda Remus d'une voix forte.

« J'aurais pensé, commença Rogue, vicieusement. Étant donné votre histoire, que Black serait venu te voir, pour chercher de l'aide ... Ou un complice, peut-être ... »

« Severus, vraiment ! » dit le professeur McGonagall, s'enflammant pour prendre la défense de Remus.

Hagrid se leva, l'air hargneux, et se rassit lorsque Dumbledore secoua la tête.

« Vous n'avez plus quinze ans. »

« J'en suis conscient, merci, Minerva ! » répliqua Rogue, brusquement.

« Alors, faites un effort pour vous conduire décemment, cria-t-elle. Le directeur était également ami avec Black et je ne vous vois pas l'impliquer, _lui_ ! Ou moi-même, d'ailleurs ! »

L'un des dispositifs argentés posé sur le coin de la table était en train de bourdonner violemment.

« Pensez-vous, peut-être, qu'en tant que professeur, je lui ai appris tout ce qu'il sait ? Que je cache Black et Potter dans mon bureau pendant que l'on parle ? »

« Non, répondit Rogue, boudeur. Mais il est ... »

« Un loup-garou ? » demanda Remus, sur un ton las.

Rogue lui adressa un regard de pure haine.

« Ce sont des créatures des ténèbres. Tout le monde sait ça. »

Le visage d'Emmeline se contracta, mais Remus secoua la tête dans sa direction.

« Oh ? fit le professeur McGonagall, dont les lèvres étaient dangereusement pincées. J'aurais pensé que vous, Severus, auriez évité plus que n'importe qui de juger les gens par rapport à leur passé. »

Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais sembla incapable de trouver les mots. Remus devait avouer que c'était plutôt drôle de regarder un homme de trente ans se faire sermonner par sa vieille collègue.

« Ou dois-je vous rappeler votre histoire loin d'être exemplaire ? Ou ce passé douteux en raison de vos propres choix, tandis que celui de Remus ne dépend que de circonstances sur lesquelles il n'avait aucun contrôle- »

« Minerva, je pense que ça suffit. » dit Dumbledore, avec calme.

Le professeur McGonagall s'apaisa, son visage particulièrement rouge.

« Tout va bien, Monsieur le Directeur, répondit Rogue, avec une expression indéfinissable. Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. »

Remus leva les sourcils. Rogue sourit d'un air méchant.

« Et je crois bien que Minerva essayait d'avoir sa propre revanche ... La perte de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons cinq années d'affilée doit faire des ravages ... »

Les narines de McGonagall s'agrandirent et elle adressa à Rogue un regard furieux. Dumbledore laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Après tout, les Gryffondor sont réputés pour leur fierté ... »

« Et les Serpentard pour leur humilité. » répliqua ironiquement Remus.

Le professeur Quirrell se mit à rire nerveusement.

« En effet, dit Rogue, en lui adressant un regard acerbe. Avons-nous terminé ici, Monsieur le Directeur ? J'ai des devoirs à corriger ce soir, si je dois trouver le temps de parler à Lucius demain. »

« Vous pouvez partir, Severus, si personne n'a rien à ajouter. »

Dumbledore balaya la pièce du regard, mais tout le monde secoua la tête. Rogue se leva et quitta le bureau, ses robes noires voltigeant derrière lui.

 _Il ressemble toujours à une chauve-souris_ , pensa Remus, amusé.

« Avez-vous encore besoin de moi, professeur ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non, Remus, vous pouvez y aller, déclara Dumbledore en désignant la porte du bureau. Bonne chance avec cette lettre. »

« J'en aurais besoin. » répondit Remus, morose.

« Je vais te raccompagner. » proposa Hagrid, de façon inattendue, tout en se levant.

Ils saluèrent les autres et s'en allèrent. Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, Remus reprit la parole.

« Tout va bien, Hagrid ? »

Hagrid tapota maladroitement l'épaule de Remus.

« Tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin d'un peu de compagnie. »

Remus sourit.

« Peut-être, admit-il. Merci. »

Remus, plus que de rentrer directement chez lui, se retrouva finalement assis dans la cabane de Hagrid, avec une tasse de thé fumante de la taille d'un pot de fleurs en face de lui.

« Merci. » répéta-t-il.

Hagrid agita simplement une main gigantesque.

« Pas de problème. » dit-il.

Remus ajouta une quantité généreuse de sucre à son thé et le mélangea avec une cuillère de la taille d'une truelle.

« Alors, comment vas-tu ? Ça fait un moment depuis la dernière fois- »

« Tu as été bien occupé, répondit Hagrid, absolument pas rancunier. Et bien, merci. Occupé par mes affaires habituelles, je dirais. »

Hagrid se leva et sortit une fournée de biscuits-cailloux du four, avant de les placer sur la table, en face de Remus. Crockdur leva la tête avec espoir et se rapprocha pour reposer sa tête sur les genoux de Remus, en regardant les biscuits sans arrêt.

« Crockdur ! »

« C'est rien. » dit Remus, en grattant le chien derrière les oreilles.

Il se sentit un peu nostalgique, mais aussi plutôt heureux en entendant le chien gémir joyeusement ; il avait appris où il fallait gratter les chiens, par un chien – il bloqua aussitôt cette pensée et prit rapidement une gorgée de thé.

Il y eut un coup à la porte.

« Hagrid ? »

« Ça t'ennuie ? » demanda Hagrid, le regard fixé sur la porte.

« Pas du tout. » répondit Remus.

« Sers-toi un biscuit. » dit Hagrid, en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Remus, qui avait des années d'expérience avec la cuisine de Hagrid, en prit un et tandis que Hagrid était occupé avec le verrou, le découpa en murmurant ' _Diffindo_ ', et en donna une bonne partie à Crockdur quand Hagrid ne regardait pas.

« Comment ça va, Charlie, Tonks ? »

« Salut, Hagrid. » dit une agréable voix féminine.

« Bien, merci, répondit aimablement un garçon. Vous êtes occupés ? On a pensé qu'on devrait passer et voir comment ça allait. »

« C'est très gentil de vot' part ! dit Hagrid, avant que son ton ne se fasse un peu triste. J'ai Remus- »

« N'hésite pas à les inviter à entrer, Hagrid, déclara Remus. Ça ne me dérange pas. »

Hagrid se tourna et adressa un air rayonnant à Remus – qui répondit par un sourire – et s'écarta ensuite pour laisser deux étudiants – des septièmes années si Remus devait deviner – entrer. La fille trébucha sur le tapis et le garçon la rattrapa sans avoir même l'air conscient de le faire. Clairement, cela arrivait souvent. Le soleil d'avril les suivit jusqu'à l'intérieur.

« Bonjour. » lança le garçon en agitant joyeusement la main.

Il était roux, costaud et portait l'uniforme de Gryffondor – et le badge de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il traversa la cabane et tendit la main à Remus.

« Charlie Weasley. »

« Remus Lupin. Je connais tes parents, je crois. » dit Remus, en souriant.

Il ne mentionna pas que c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait connu Gideon et Fabian Prewett – et par extension leur sœur aînée, Molly – durant la guerre.

Charlie montra la fille de Poufsouffle – elle était mince, avec un visage en forme de cœur et des cheveux courts et d'un jaune très vif – près de lui.

« Voici Nymphadora Tonks. » annonça-t-il, avec un sourire diabolique.

La fille se tourna vers lui, l'air ennuyé – ses cheveux devinrent rouges comme s'ils correspondaient à son humeur – avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de regarder Remus, curieuse.

« C'est juste Tonks. » dit-elle avec irritation.

Ses cheveux redevinrent jaunes, tandis qu'elle lui tendait la main.

« Heureuse de vous rencontrer, en tout cas. »

« Moi aussi, répondit Remus. Mais tu peux me tutoyer et ... Tu es consciente que tes cheveux viennent de changer de couleur ? »

« Mes cheveux ? » demanda la fille.

Ses cheveux se mirent à clignoter – rouge, bleu, vert, violet, orange, rose, noir, blanc et de nouveau jaune avant que le cycle ne se répète.

« Je ne vois pas bien ce que tu veux dire. »

Remus sourit et un instant plus tard, elle fit de même.

« Je suis métamorphomage. » expliqua-t-elle, et tandis qu'elle le faisait, ses cheveux se mirent à pousser, devinrent bouclés, passèrent par des dreadlocks et revinrent à leur style d'avant, court et en piques.

« Impressionnant, dit Remus, avant de froncer les sourcils. Tu as dit Tonks ? »

« Oui, et si tu m'appelles Nymphadora, je vais ... »

« Tu n'es pas la fille de Ted et Andy ? » demanda-t-il, en se demandant combien de filles métamorphomages du même âge, avec un prénom bizarre et un nom familier, pouvaient bien exister.

« Je savais bien que tu me disais quelque chose, s'exclama-t-elle, triomphalement. Ah, des biscuits-cailloux ! Euh ... Miam ... »

« J'ai été à l'école avec ... les sœurs de ta mère. » dit-il, incapable de parler de Sirius.

« Je vois, répondit Nymphadora, l'air curieux. Alors tu as dû connaître Sirius Black. »

Remus grimaça.

« Je l'ai connu, oui. »

Lui, Sirius et James avaient l'habitude de la garder, en réalité. Il ne dit pas cela, mais il ne put s'empêcher de poser une question.

« Tu aimes toujours les potions ? »

Ses yeux se plissèrent.

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

Remus finit par lui dire qu'il s'était occupé d'elle quand elle était petite et finit par lui parler d'une visite particulièrement mouvementée ; elle leur avait préparé des potions – de l'eau sucrée, plus exactement – et James avait pris les devants et leur avait lancé des sorts pour coller aux effets qu'elle avait annoncé. Remus avait fini avec une peau tachetée de rose et une voix ridiculement aiguë, Sirius avec une corne de licorne et des sabots et James lui-même avec des oreilles de chat et une queue. La petite fille avait trouvé cela terriblement amusant. Elle avait ensuite proposé à Sirius de se cacher et avait pris son apparence. Remus et James avaient joué le jeu tout du long – même s'ils avaient immédiatement remarqué que ce n'était pas lui - pourquoi donc Sirius aurait-il porté l'un des anciens maillots de football de Ted Tonks ? - jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne redevienne elle-même.

Charlie était en proie à un fou rire au moment où Remus terminait l'histoire et il se renversa du thé sur lui, mais ne semblait pas le remarquer ou du moins ne semblait pas y accorder beaucoup d'importance. Nymphadora – Remus n'arrivait pas à penser à elle-même sous son nom de famille, sentant que ce serait impoli d'une certaine façon – était également en train de rire, ses cheveux devenus oranges, assortis à ceux de Charlie ; elle semblait se souvenir de plusieurs parties de l'histoire – elle devait avoir huit ans à l'époque, et donc suffisamment âgée pour s'en rappeler. Hagrid avait apporté quelques Fondants du Chaudron et affichait un air rayonnant, tandis qu'il remplissait leurs tasses de nouveau. Crockdur était parti baver sur Charlie.

Remus réalisa qu'il appréciait ce moment, tout en se sentant particulièrement seul ; d'un côté, c'était agréable de se trouver dans un environnement si amical, inclus dans les plaisanteries amicales des deux septièmes années, mais d'un autre côté, cela lui rappelait bien trop le temps où lui, James, Sirius, Peter et même Lily avaient cet âge.

Quelques années pouvaient tout changer, Remus le savait trop bien, et il finit par se demander si les deux jeunes gens devant lui seraient protégés de la cruauté de la vie, s'ils allaient devoir se forcer à survivre – comme il l'avait été – ou s'ils seraient tués par celle-ci, comme James, Lily et Peter l'avaient été. Il ne s'autorisa pas à penser que l'un d'eux puisse suivre le destin de Sirius. Mais Sirius avait l'air sympa à dix-sept ans aussi ...

* * *

« Juste pour que tu le saches, le prévenu Patmol, en s'arrêtant avec la main sur la porte du magasin de baguettes d'Ollivander. Ce type est bizarre. Et il sait ... Eh bien, tout. »

« Il saura qui on est ? » demanda Harry.

« Je serais surpris qu'il ne le sache pas. » répondit Patmol.

« Tu ne devrais pas attendre ici, alors ? » proposa Harry, en adressant à Patmol un regard nerveux.

« Nan. En plus, ta première baguette, c'est un peu comme si tu faisais tes premiers pas, ou que tu parlais pour la première fois. Je dois être là, c'est mon boulot. »

Harry décida qu'ils pourraient toujours partir s'il y avait une possibilité que l'homme appelle les aurors.

« Allez, rentre. »

Harry pénétra dans le minuscule magasin, en trébuchant un peu ; il était plus grand, aujourd'hui, en raison de son camouflage. L'intérieur était poussiéreux – Harry était habitué à la poussière désormais – avec un comptoir à seulement quelques pas de la porte. Il y avait derrière des étagères remplies de milliers de boîtes. Patmol se glissa derrière lui et ferma la porte. Il jeta un œil incertain sur la petite chaise dans le coin avant de s'y asseoir avec précaution. Il s'assit face à Harry et au comptoir, mais toutes les deux secondes, ses yeux se tournaient vers la vitre pour s'assurer que personne n'arrivait. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'aventuraient dans le monde magique depuis cette nuit de février et ils étaient tous les deux un peu sur les nerfs.

« Bonjour. » dit une voix douce, faisant sursauter Harry.

Harry entendit Patmol prendre une petite inspiration derrière et bouger un peu.

« Euh ... Bonjour. » dit Harry, en regardant son parrain pour avoir de l'aide.

Patmol se contenta de sourire.

« Je te l'avais dit. » murmura-t-il.

Harry se retourna vers l'homme. Il était âgé, avec des yeux pâles et embués et de fins cheveux blancs. Mr Ollivander attrapa la main de Harry et se mit à l'inspecter. Il cligna des yeux.

« Je me demandais si j'allais même vous voir un jour, Mr Potter. » dit Mr Ollivander avec douceur.

Il tourna ses yeux gris vers Patmol.

« Il y a plusieurs rumeurs déplaisantes qui courent ces temps-ci. »

« Nous avons entendu ça. » répondit Patmol, sinistrement.

« Vous avez les yeux de votre mère, dit Mr Ollivander, en reportant son attention sur Harry. Je me souviens quand elle venue acheter sa première baguette, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier. 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de saule. Excellente baguette pour les enchantements. »

Mr Ollivander laissa tomber la main de Harry.

« Votre père, en revanche, avait préféré une baguette d'acajou. Plume de phœnix. Pliable. Un peu plus puissante et remarquablement efficace pour les métamorphoses. Je peux dire qu'il l'aimait beaucoup ... »

Mr Ollivander écarta la frange de Harry – blonde aujourd'hui – de sa cicatrice. Harry résista à l'envie de repousser sa main et d'aplatir ses cheveux.

« J'en suis désolé, mais c'est moi qui ai vendu la baguette responsable de cette cicatrice ... commença-t-il. 33,75 cm. En bois d'if. Une baguette puissante, très puissante, et entre des mains maléfiques ... Si j'avais su ce que cette baguette allait faire en sortant d'ici ... »

Il soupira et regarda à nouveau Patmol.

« Cyprès, n'est-ce pas ? 38 cm. »

« Et ventricule de dragon. » poursuivit Patmol, avec méfiance.

« Une baguette puissante, d'une autre façon. Et pas une baguette malfaisante, du moins pas au début ... »

Il adressa un regard perçant à Patmol.

« Ça n'a jamais été une baguette malfaisante. » dit Patmol, doucement.

« Vous l'avez toujours, alors ? »

Patmol hésita, mais acquiesça finalement.

« Puis-je la voir ? » demanda Mr Ollivander.

« Si vous promettez de me la rendre, intacte. » répondit sévèrement Patmol.

« Oui, oui. C'était une baguette loyale, je crois me souvenir. Je doute que je puisse la revendre si je le voulais et ce serait une honte de détruire quelque chose d'aussi magnifique. »

Patmol échangea un regard avec Harry et tendit sa baguette au vieil homme qui la détailla et la leva jusqu'à son oreille. Tout fut calme pendant un moment et Harry eut le temps de s'interroger sur la santé mentale du fabricant de baguettes, avant que Mr Ollivander ne soupire et ne rende la baguette à Patmol.

« Non, ça n'a jamais été une baguette malfaisante, dit-il avec un sourire faible. Eh bien, maintenant, Mr Potter. Vous êtes là plus tôt que la normale, mais vous étant qui vous êtes, je ne peux pas en être surpris ... »

Il sortit un mètre d'une poche de sa robe.

« De quelle main tenez-vous la baguette ? »

« Droite. » répondit Harry.

Patmol l'avait laissé essayer sa baguette pour lancer quelques sorts basiques, même si la baguette de Patmol était plutôt imprévisible. Parfois, il était difficile d'obtenir quoi que ce soit mais à d'autres occasions, elle renforçait incroyablement le sort lancé par Harry, comme elle l'avait fait la nuit quand ils avaient quitté Privet Drive.

« Tendez le bras ... Oui ... Maintenant, restez là. »

« Attendez. » dit Patmol.

Il agita sa baguette et Harry diminua de plusieurs centimètres, revenant à sa taille normale. Mr Ollivander leur adressa à tous les deux un regard curieux.

« Ça aurait pu rendre les choses difficiles, dit-il finalement, avant de sourire. Ça a toujours été une bonne baguette pour les sortilèges informulés. »

Patmol acquiesça. Mr Ollivander brandit le mètre et se rapprocha de Harry à nouveau.

« Je pense que votre tuteur vous a informé sur la science des baguettes magiques ? »

« Oui, monsieur, dit Harry. La baguette choisit son sorcier, c'est ça ? »

« Alors, vous écoutiez ce jour-là, dit Mr Ollivander à Patmol. Je n'étais jamais sûr ... Oui, Mr Potter, c'est essentiellement cela. Chaque baguette est unique, tout comme chaque sorcier est unique. »

Le mètre était maintenant en train de mesurer l'écart entre les narines de Harry et Harry se mit à loucher pour le regarder faire. Un éclat de rire mal dissimulé le fit regarder en direction de Patmol, le fusillant des yeux.

« Chaque baguette de chez Ollivander renferme des substances magiques très puissantes. Nous utilisons du poil de licorne, des plumes de phœnix ou des ventricules de cœur de dragon ... »

Il continua à discuter tout en mesurant Harry – la raison pour laquelle l'écart entre ses deux yeux pouvait être important dépassait Harry – et Mr Ollivander finit par s'écarter.

« Ça ira comme ça. »

Le mètre tomba au sol et s'enroula comme un serpent. Mr Ollivander s'éloigna derrière le comptoir. Pendant un instant, Harry s'inquiéta du fait qu'il pourrait être en train d'appeler le Ministère, mais il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un tas de boîtes. Harry souffla.

« Essayez donc celle-là, Mr Potter. »

Harry accepta une baguette, mince et noire.

« Bois d'ébène et crin de licorne. 30 cm. Précise. »

Harry eut l'impression que ça sonnait comme une baguette de fille, mais il l'agita malgré tout. L'encrier sur le comptoir explosa, recouvrant Harry et Mr Ollivander. Patmol riait dans son coin.

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle m'aime beaucoup. » dit Harry.

« Cette baguette ne semble aimer personne. » dit Mr Ollivander, en tapotant sa robe avec un mouchoir.

Il encouragea Harry d'un geste à reposer la baguette.

« Peut-être celle-ci, dit-il, en tendant une baguette un peu courbée à Harry. Érable et plume de phœnix. 17 cm. Plutôt souple. »

Cette fois, Harry avait à peine levé la baguette qu'il la lui retira.

« Poirier et ventricule de dragon. 22 cm. Flexible. »

Celle-là brûla la main de Harry quand il essaya de la prendre. Il jura discrètement – dans les deux mois durant lesquels Harry et Patmol avaient vécu ensemble, il avait appris des jurons plutôt sympas – et la rendit au fabricant de baguettes.

Patmol semblait s'amuser, en regardant Harry rejeter et être rejeté par pas loin d'une quarantaine de baguettes. Il avait essayé tous les cœurs qu'Ollivander pouvait offrir, et au moins un de chacun des types de bois et il commençait à sentir que Mr Ollivander commençait à ne plus avoir suffisamment de synonyme pour 'flexible'. Harry avait aussi réussi à détruire la moitié de la boutique ; il avait mis le feu au comptoir, fait disparaître un des pieds de la chaise de Patmol, fait tomber l'une des étagères et avait fait un sacré trou dans le plafond quand une des baguettes avait relâché quelque chose qui pouvait simplement être décrit comme un éclair.

« Un client difficile, commenta Mr Ollivander, qui semblait de plus en plus heureux à chaque échec. Mais nous finirons bien par trouver celle qui vous convient ... Peut-être quelque chose de moins habituel ... Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas ... »

Il disparut et revint un moment plus tard avec une boîte noire.

« Bois de houx et plume de phœnix. 27,5 cm. Facile à manier et très souple. »

Harry prit la baguette. Au moment où il toucha le bois doux, une sorte de chaleur se répandit dans ses doigts, puis dans son bras, mais c'était agréable, pas comme la brûlure de la baguette en poirier. Il reconnut aussi la sensation ; c'était la même qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait fini sur le toit des cuisines de l'école, juste avant de changer la perruque de Mrs Peterson en bleu, et la même sensation qu'il avait eu quand il avait verrouillé toutes les portes de la maison la première semaine de sa vie avec Patmol.

« Je peux la sentir. » dit Harry, incertain.

« Agitez-la. » souffla Mr Ollivander, difficilement visible derrière la pile de boîtes posée sur le comptoir.

Harry s'exécuta et une gerbe d'étincelles rouge et or jaillit du bout de la baguette et retomba tout autour de lui. Patmol afficha un visage rayonnant.

« Oh bravo ! s'écria Mr Ollivander. Oui, en effet. Très bien ... Et curieux. Oui, très curieux. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est curieux ? » demanda Harry, en rendant la baguette – presque à contrecœur – pour que Mr Ollivander puisse l'emballer.

« Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, Mr Potter. Chaque baguette. Et il s'avère que le phœnix qui a fourni cette plume en a fourni une autre – juste une autre. C'est très curieux, en effet, que cette baguette vous convienne, quand on sait que sa sœur vous a fait cette cicatrice. »

Harry échangea un regard avec Patmol, qui avait l'air troublé.

« Curieux, vraiment, la façon dont les choses se produisent ... Je crois que vous avez un bel avenir, Mr Potter. Après tout, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a fait de grandes choses également ... Terribles, oui, mais quelle envergure ! »

Harry frissonna. Patmol avait raison. Cet homme était _bizarre_.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai senti quand j'ai pris la baguette ? » demanda Harry, en payant.

« Votre magie, répondit Mr Ollivander, l'air satisfait d'entendre cette question. Les baguettes sont seulement des intermédiaires, après tout. Un intermédiaire très puissant, évidemment, mais un intermédiaire malgré tout. Elles ont un pouvoir en elles, mais il ne peut être exploité sans un sorcier. Un sorcier, cependant, peut posséder de la magie sans baguette. »

Mr Ollivander lui offrit le paquet marron et les raccompagna en dehors du magasin – après que Patmol ait relancé le sort pour grandir Harry.

« C'était intéressant. » dit Harry.

« Ça l'est toujours, répondit Patmol. Déballe ta baguette. A partir de maintenant, tu l'emmènes partout avec toi. »

Harry s'exécuta et glissa la baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean. Patmol eut l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose de drôle, mais s'en empêcha visiblement.

« Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ? »

« Poudre de cheminette, dit Patmol. Il y avait un vendeur près de l'apothicaire, mais je crois qu'il est parti ... »

Ils se promenèrent environ dix minutes avant de trouver une étale près du glacier. Patmol envoya Harry chercher des glaces pendant qu'il achetait un sac de la poudre brillante et récupérait un bon de commande par hibou auprès du vendeur.

« Un hibou ensuite, je pense, proposa Patmol. Ensuite, on pourra utiliser des bons de commande et on aura plus besoin de venir aussi souvent. »

« J'ai vu un 'Royaume du hibou' tout à l'heure. » dit Harry, avec la bouche pleine de glace.

« Eeylops ? » demanda Patmol.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je crois. »

« De mémoire, c'était pas loin du Chaudron Baveur. »

Patmol mena Harry en bas de la rue et dans le magasin. Harry hésita, le pied posé au travers de la porte ; il faisait noir, l'intérieur était uniquement éclairé par des lampes à huile dispersées de-ci de-là et le seul rayon de lumière naturelle venait de la porte ouverte. Tout autour d'eux luisaient des paires d'yeux, un bruit de frottement d'ailes et des hululements légers.

« Bonjour, les salua une sorcière, qui s'approchait d'eux. Vous avez besoin d'aide ou vous voulez juste regarder ? »

« On cherche un hibou. » dit Patmol.

Harry renifla et se baissa, en riant lorsque Patmol essaya de lui taper l'arrière de la tête.

« Ne m'accuse pas, tu l'as dit ! »

Patmol le fusilla du regard et tapota la tête de Harry.

« Ils ne sont pas morts du tout, pas vrai ? Ils se cachent ici, et ils se moquent de moi. »

« Qui est mort ? » demanda la sorcière, l'air inquiet.

« Euh ... Mon dernier hibou. » dit Harry, en affichant une expression sinistre.

Patmol s'étrangla.

« Oh, je suis désolée, mon chéri. » dit-elle, en tapotant son épaule.

Elle adressa un regard noir à Patmol pour oser en rire. Harry acquiesça, en essayant de conserver un air misérable.

« Je sais que c'est difficile de perdre un animal de compagnie ... Ils garderont toujours une place spéciale dans ton cœur, cependant, et j'ai toujours pensé que c'était plus facile d'apaiser la douleur en trouvant un autre animal pour nous tenir compagnie. »

« Ouais ... Euh ... C'est ce que j'espérais, dit Harry. Et j'ai toujours aimé les hiboux. »

« Moi aussi, commenta la sorcière. J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était des créatures intelligentes, bien plus malignes que les chats ou les chiens – ou Merlin me pardonne, les crapauds – et bien plus pratiques. Les moldus ont l'air de penser que les chiens peuvent porter les journaux, mais j'aimerais bien le voir. »

Patmol grogna légèrement. La sorcière le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

« Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire, monsieur ? »

« Non, répondit Patmol. Vous pourriez nous montrer les hiboux par contre. Ce serait très bien. »

« Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ? » demanda la sorcière.

« Juste un hibou. » répondit Harry, en adressant un regard sournois à son parrain.

« Il va à Poudlard, cette année. » mentit Patmol, en hochant la tête vers Harry.

« Oh, assez parlé, déclara la sorcière. Tu vas envoyer des lettres et des paquets régulièrement, j'imagine ? »

Harry sourit et acquiesça.

« Tu auras besoin d'un animal costaud, alors, dit la sorcière, qui se tapotait le menton. Un animal de qualité ... »

Elle claqua la langue en réfléchissant et sourit ensuite.

« Nous avons quelques grand-ducs, suggéra-t-elle. Ils sont populaires chez les Sang-Purs. »

« Oui, je sais, répondit Patmol, laconiquement. Je préférerais quelque chose d'un peu différent. »

La sorcière parut surprise par sa réaction. Harry essaya de réfléchir à une excuse, mais Patmol le battit là-dessus.

« Son dernier hibou était un grand-duc. » murmura-t-il à la sorcière, en désignant Harry de la tête.

« Dans ce cas, s'empressa-t-elle de dire. Nous avons de très bons grand-ducs d'Amérique. Ils sont un peu plus rares. »

Patmol secoua la tête.

« Ils me font peur, dit-il. Quelque chose dans les yeux ... Ils ont toujours l'air mécontents. »

Personnellement, Harry n'avait rien contre les grands-ducs d'Amérique, mais ne dit rien. C'était un hibou qu'ils allaient partager, ils devaient donc tomber tous les deux d'accord.

« Nous avons vendu notre dernière chouette rayée lundi dernier, dit-elle, les sourcils froncés. Et nous n'en aurons pas d'autres avant la semaine prochaine. »

Ses yeux s'éclaircirent tout à coup.

« J'ai une idée. Nous avons quelque chose d'un peu plus rare si vous êtes intéressés. »

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Nous avons une chouette des neiges en ce moment. Elle est encore jeune, mais certaines personnes les préfèrent jeunes, puisqu'elles sont plus faciles à dresser. »

Patmol et Harry échangèrent un regard.

« On peut la voir ? » demanda Patmol.

« Bien sûr. »

La sorcière les fit traverser la boutique, éloignant à l'occasion des oiseaux en liberté de son chemin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint une partie légèrement plus éclairée. Il y avait de nombreux jeunes hiboux – certaines cages étaient même occupées par des mères en train de couver – et ils trouvèrent la chouette perchée à l'arrière.

Harry n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il s'agissait d'une chouette des neiges ; elle était grise, et chaque image qu'il avait vue de chouettes des neiges montrait des chouettes blanches. Elle était recouverte d'un manteau inégal de plumes grises, et ses ailes étaient parsemées de blanc et de noir. Ses yeux dorés se tournèrent vers eux, d'une manière presque hautaine, et Harry aurait presque pu rire à la façon dont son comportement différait totalement de son apparence juvénile.

« Elle est différente, en effet. » dit Patmol, amusé.

« Elle sera magnifique quand elle aura perdu ses plumes de bébé. » expliqua la sorcière.

La chouette claqua du bec, comme si elle confirmait.

« Peut-elle voler ? » demanda Patmol.

« Bien sûr. »

« C'est tout ce qui compte alors, dit Patmol, en haussant les épaules, avant de se tourner vers Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

La chouette effleura son doigt et glissa son bec dans sa main. Patmol sourit.

« Combien ? »

« Dix gallions. » répondit la sorcière.

« Pour une chouette ? » répliqua Patmol, en arquant un sourcil.

« C'est une espèce rare. » expliqua la sorcière.

« Pas faux. » dit Patmol, en fouillant dans sa poche pour trouver les pièces.

La sorcière les aida à trouver une cage suffisamment grande pour la chouette quand elle aurait fini sa croissance, et expliqua à Harry – puisque Patmol semblait maintenant s'ennuyer et préférait s'occuper en jouant avec une chouette effraie à l'air irrité – les basiques pour s'occuper d'elle. Ils achetèrent aussi des friandises pour hiboux qui, d'après la sorcière, devraient aider au dressage.

Ils quittèrent le magasin et furent tous les trois éblouis par la lumière du jour.

« Laisse sortir la chouette. » dit Patmol.

Harry s'exécuta et elle alla se percher sur l'épaule de Patmol. Celui-ci jeta un œil aux alentours et, une fois qu'il s'était assuré qu'il n'y avait personne autour, reprit la parole.

« Donne-lui l'adresse de la maison pour qu'elle nous rejoigne là-bas. »

« Tu ne peux pas ? »

« Pas si tu veux qu'elle trouve l'endroit. »

Cela prit un moment à Harry pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Il finit par acquiescer.

« Ok, euh ... Peux-tu nous rejoindre au 12, Square Grimmaurd ? »

Harry se sentit un peu ridicule, mais la chouette hulula une fois et s'envola, son aile tapant dans le nez de Patmol.

« Excellent. »

Patmol rétrécit la cage et la fourra dans sa poche.

« Ça aurait été une galère de la porter partout. »

Harry acquiesça. Ils s'engagèrent à nouveau dans la rue. Harry avait pensé qu'ils iraient à la librairie, mais apparemment l'éduquer sur le Quidditch était en tête des priorités de Patmol ; il fut presque traîné dans le magasin par son parrain impatient.

L'intérieur était plus grand que Harry ne s'y était attendu. C'était très lumineux et très bien décoré. Un des murs – celui où il y avait la vitrine – présentait des balais de différentes tailles et était recouvert de boiseries rouges qui se poursuivaient dans tout le magasin. Le second mur était dédié à l'équipement – de grosses balles rouges que Patmol appelait des Souaffles, des noires appelées Cognards et des minuscules Vifs d'or, tout comme des lourdes battes, des gants, des lunettes de protection et toutes les sortes de protections matelassées qui pouvaient exister.

Les autres murs étaient dédiés à la ligue de Quidditch, avec de larges bannières, des posters des différentes équipes et de joueurs en particulier. Sur l'étagère en dessous, il y avait des livres – soit sur les équipes, soit sur les joueurs – et diverses marchandises ; il y avait des choses plus communes comme des chapeaux, des écharpes, des badges de toutes formes et de toutes tailles, des figurines et il y avait également des robes, des battes et des balles dédicacés.

Patmol l'attira vers un présentoir proche du comptoir, où de petites figures en plastique volaient au-dessus d'un terrain miniature.

« Tu vois celui-là ? Celui qui vole au milieu ? dit Patmol, tandis que Harry hochait la tête. C'est l'Attrapeur ... »

Patmol commença à expliquer les règles du jeu. C'était assez facile à suivre, pensa Harry, et il était impatient d'essayer, même s'il n'était pas sûr du moment où il aurait cette chance.

« Désolé, mon chéri. » dit une femme d'âge moyen, en trébuchant contre un meuble rempli de pots de cires pour balais.

« C'pas grave. » murmura Harry sur un ton absent, les yeux rivés sur les petites figurines.

« Et tu te demandes de qui Dora tient sa maladresse. » dit affectueusement un homme au ventre rond à la femme en question.

La femme s'en offusqua et parut particulièrement intimidante pendant un instant ; elle était grande avec des yeux gris, des cheveux bruns et des pommettes hautes. L'homme – son mari, d'après l'impression de Harry – cligna de l'œil. Le visage de la femme s'adoucit largement et elle se mit à sourire.

« Hey, gamin, viens voir ça. » l'appela Patmol.

Il était debout près d'un étalage de balais et désigna un présentoir de balles dorées.

« Ce sont des Vifs d'or ? » demanda Harry, en tendant le bras pour en attraper un.

Patmol lui attrapa la main.

« Ne les touche pas si tu ne veux pas les acheter, le prévint-il. Ils ont une mémoire tactile et la dernière chose que veulent les gens, c'est un Vif d'or qui ne les reconnaît pas. »

Harry fourra ses mains dans ses poches pour ne pas être tenté de toucher. Patmol rit en le regardant.

« Tu ressembles vraiment à ta mère. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« James aurait supplié d'en acheter un. »

« Je pensais que t'avais dit que Papa jouait comme Poursuiveur ? »

« Oui, mais il a aussi été Attrapeur ; il était Attrapeur au début parce qu'il n'y avait pas de postes de Poursuiveur disponibles quand nous étions en deuxième année. A partir de la troisième année et jusqu'à la sixième, il a joué Poursuiveur et en septième année, il est redevenu Attrapeur. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Dave Goujon était un an au-dessus de nous – il jouait Batteur depuis sa troisième année et ensuite, il a eu un accident avec le Saule Cogneur et sa coordination n'était plus assez bonne pour rester Batteur, alors il est devenu Attrapeur. »

« Un accident avec le Saule ? » répéta Harry.

« C'est un arbre de Poudlard. Il y avait un jeu plutôt répandu pendant notre deuxième année, le but était de s'approcher le plus possible ... Nous, les Gryffondor, nous étions les meilleurs, bien sûr, mais Goujon a presque perdu un œil. Le jeu a du s'arrêter là ... »

« Perdu un œil ?! »

« L'arbre l'a frappé, expliqua Patmol, en haussant les épaules. Vraiment moche. »

« Ce n'est pas plus dur d'être Attrapeur que Batteur ? Je veux dire, le Vif d'or est plus petit. »

« Oui, mais le Vif d'or n'essaye pas de te faire tomber de ton balai. Si tu rates un Cognard et qu'il t'atteint ... »

Harry grimaça ; plus tôt, il avait vu une des petites figurines se faire percuter par une balle noire. La figurine avait presque perdu un bras (même si Patmol lui avait assuré que l'effet était exagéré et que le pire qui pouvait vraiment arriver était une fracture).

« Enfin, Cornedrue jouait Attrapeur parce qu'aucun autre ne pouvait – le seul qui était intéressé était un première année et tout le monde sait que les premières années ne peuvent pas jouer. »

Ils se retournèrent pour jeter un œil aux balais – Patmol était curieux de savoir à quel point ils s'étaient améliorés durant les sept dernières années. La femme qui avait trébuché quelques temps plus tôt était là, avec son mari.

« Je reste convaincue qu'on devrait lui acheter un hibou. » dit-elle, en inspectant un balai brillant.

« Dromeda, je te le répète, elle voudra un balai, pas un oiseau. En plus, elle a déjà ce chat rougeaud- »

« Oui, Ted, mais à quoi va lui servir un balai ? répondit la femme, en passant à un autre présentoir. Les hiboux sont pratiques- »

« Dromeda, elle travaille dur. Elle devra continuer si elle veut être acceptée par le D.J.M. »

La femme acquiesça.

« Nous devrions lui offrir quelque chose de divertissant. »

« Voilà pourquoi tu es son préféré. » l'accusa la femme.

« Bien sûr, répliqua l'homme. Ce n'était pas _mon_ idée de l'appeler Nymphadora ... »

La tête de Patmol se releva brusquement et son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs. La femme poussa son mari, en riant.

« Excusez-moi ? »

Un vendeur apparut.

« Nous aimerions acheter un Comète 260. »

« Excellent choix, dit l'homme, tout sourire. Nous sommes en rupture de stock en ce moment, malheureusement, mais nous en aurons de nouveau pour le seize- »

« C'est bon, répondit la femme, en souriant. Tant qu'on peut le mettre au pied du lit de ma fille pour le- »

Harry n'entendit pas le reste ; Patmol l'avait attrapé et l'avait traîné derrière une grande pile de boussoles de balais.

« Tu les connais ? » demanda Harry.

« La femme, c'est ma cousine. » répondit Patmol.

Harry lui adressa un regard sceptique. Il ne trouvait pas du tout qu'elle ressemblait à Patmol, à l'exception des yeux peut-être, mais d'un autre côté, il ne ressemblait pas non plus à Dudley. Ils attendirent jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne le dos pour se glisser en dehors du magasin et se mélanger à la foule de vacanciers.


	8. Victimes de guerre

Salut à tous ! Sachez d'abord que je vous remercie beaucoup (encore et toujours) pour vos encouragements et vos avis ! Je ne prends pas toujours le temps de répondre, mais je lis tout et c'est vraiment top ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous souhaite à tous une très très belle année 2019, au passage !

* * *

Il faisait froid et il y avait toujours du vent à Azkaban, pensa Drago, maussade, tandis qu'il essayait en vain de maintenir ses cheveux plaqués sur sa tête. Lui, Mère et Hydrus s'écartèrent de la clé rouillée, leur Portoloin, et se dirigèrent vers le petit chemin de pierre qui s'enroulait sur le bord de la falaise.

En haut de ce chemin, il y avait une grosse et vieille arche qui marquait l'entrée de la prison – Drago avait été intimidé la première fois qu'il était venu, mais cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne lui faisait plus peur du tout – avant que le chemin ne se sépare en trois.

La voie de gauche emmenait vers des rangées de cellules, où Drago n'avait encore jamais été ; Mère ne le laissait jamais y aller et Hydrus n'en avait jamais exprimé l'envie. Le chemin de droite menait jusqu'à la salle des gardiens où Mère expliquait qu'ils gardaient les affaires des détenus – Drago n'y avait jamais été non plus – et le chemin du milieu menait jusqu'à un grand bâtiment de pierre grise.

De chaque côté de l'entrée, il y avait des Détraqueurs. Ils étaient la seule chose à Azkaban qui n'était pas grise, ils portaient de larges robes noires avec une capuche et Drago se sentait affreusement glacé malgré les nombreuses couches de vêtements qu'il portait.

L'intérieur du bâtiment était également gris, mais ce n'était pas aussi venteux et les Détraqueurs n'y étaient pas autorisés. Drago appréciait beaucoup plus cet endroit. Il y avait une grande et vieille porte qui menait au reste du bâtiment, mais Drago savait de ses précédentes visites qu'ils ne pouvaient y entrer qu'avec l'accord et la présence des gardiens.

Mère sonna à une petite cloche qui pendait près d'une lampe et ils attendirent – Hydrus frissonnant et resserrant de façon compulsive sa cape de voyage, Mère regardant ses ongles puis ses cheveux et Drago essayant de copier Mère en regardant ses propres ongles – jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas s'approchent et qu'un grand gardien blond apparaisse de l'autre côté. Sa robe était aussi noire que celle des Détraqueurs.

« Bonjour. » dit-il.

Mère pinça un peu les lèvres.

« Je m'attendais à voir Ernest. »

« Il ne se sentait pas bien, répondit le garde. Il est retourné chez lui, il y a une heure. Vous êtes là pour qui ? »

« Ma sœur. Madame Lestrange. » dit Mère.

« Laissez-moi attraper ma cape, j'arrive. » dit-il.

« Vous arrivez ? » demanda Mère.

« Pour vous amener à sa cellule. » répliqua le garde, confus.

L'expression de Mère s'assombrit légèrement.

« Ernest ne vous a pas parlé de la procédure de visite ? »

« La procédure de visite ? »

« Ernest autorise Bellatrix et moi-même à nous retrouver dans l'un des parloirs. »

Le garde fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas la politique de la prison, Mrs- »

« Malefoy. » répondit Mère, en arquant un sourcil.

Le gardien pâlit légèrement, mais reprit la parole.

« Mrs Malefoy, nous n'autorisons pas les prisonniers à sortir de leur cellule. Vous êtes plus que la bienvenue pour rendre visite à votre sœur mais- »

« Et qu'en est-il de mes fils ? » demanda Mère.

Le gardien fronça les sourcils en regardant Drago et Hydrus, comme s'il avait oublié qu'ils étaient là. Drago fronça les sourcils à son tour.

« Êtes-vous en train de suggérer que je devrais les exposer aux autres prisonniers ? Aux Détraqueurs ? »

Le gardien laissa échapper un souffle bruyant.

« Putain. » dit-il.

« Surveillez votre langage à côté de mes enfants. » lança Mère, froidement.

« Désolé. Écoutez, puisque vous avez vos enfants, je vais faire une exception, mais juste cette fois, et juste parce que c'est Pâques. »

Mère sourit poliment et il les laissa passer la porte et aller plus loin dans le bâtiment. Il dit quelque chose à un autre des gardes – plusieurs d'entre eux étaient assis autour d'une large table et jouaient à la bataille explosive, ce que Mère regarda avec dégoût – et se retourna vers eux, avant de prendre la parole.

« Jordan et Carrow vont aller la chercher. »

« Alecto. » dit Mère, l'air surprise, tandis qu'une des gardes se levait – une femme, remarqua Drago, et une moche en plus.

« Mrs Malefoy. » répondit la femme, en hochant la tête.

Elle suivit l'autre garde, un homme à la peau sombre, par la porte.

« Suivez-moi, demanda leur garde. Le parloir quatre est libre. »

« Merci, répondit Mère, avant de se tourner vers Hydrus et Drago. Dépêchez-vous. »

« Je n'ai même pas envie de voir Tante Bella. » marmonna Hydrus.

Drago leva les yeux pour s'assurer que Mère n'écoutait pas et prit la parole.

« Moi non plus. »

Tante Bella, pour le dire simplement, était folle, et franchement effrayante.

Le gardien déverrouilla une porte d'un coup de baguette et les laissa entrer. Mère prit place sur la seule chaise de la pièce et recommença à regarder ses ongles.

« Où sommes-nous supposés nous asseoir ? » demanda Hydrus au gardien.

Celui-ci les regarda d'un air stupide avant de marmonner quelque chose à propos de chaises. Il quitta la pièce.

« Pas très intelligent celui-là, pas vrai ? » dit Drago.

Hydrus ricana.

« Je veux dire, quel intérêt d'être un sorcier si tu n'utilises jamais ta baguette ? »

« Sûrement un Sang-de-Bourbe. » dit Mère, avec dédain.

Ils patientèrent en silence et finalement, la porte s'ouvrit et la femme que Mère avait salué entra, suivie par Tante Bella. Tante Bella était une grande femme avec des cheveux noirs emmêlés, des yeux sombres et une mâchoire lourde.

La manche gauche de sa robe de détenu était déchirée – comme toujours – pour mettre en évidence sa marque des ténèbres. Quand les gardiens apparurent décidés à rester, Mère croisa les bras, affichant un air qui énervait même Père.

« N'avons-nous pas droit à notre intimité ? » demanda-t-elle, en arquant un sourcil d'une manière que Drago était encore incapable d'imiter.

Le gardien fronça les sourcils en la regardant.

« Ce n'est pas sûr- »

« Il s'agit de ma sœur. » répliqua Mère, incrédule.

Les gardes hésitèrent, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« J'ai ma baguette. » dit-elle en leur adressant un regard assuré.

Ils finirent par sortir et Mère lança un _Assurdiato_ dès que la porte se referma, avant de ranger sa baguette dans sa poche et d'étreindre Tante Bella.

Hydrus l'imita puis Drago – qui remarqua qu'elle sentait les pierres, la transpiration et la mort – avant qu'ils ne s'assoient.

« Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père à chaque fois que je te vois. » dit Tante Bella, en regardant entre eux deux.

Ils échangèrent un regard incertain.

« Merci, Tante Bella. » répondit finalement Hydrus.

« Un bel homme, ton père, dit Tante Bella, en traversant la pièce pour regarder Hydrus de plus près. Il ne sert pas à grand-chose d'autre malheureusement, mais Cissy a toujours préféré l'aspect à l'utilité. »

« Assez. » dit Mère sur un ton sec.

Tante Bella prit le visage de Hydrus entre son pouce et son maigre index et le tourna pour mieux le voir.

« Tu as les yeux de ta mère, dit-elle, en le détaillant. Et son nez. Je n'ai jamais réussi à remonter le mien de la même façon qu'elle. »

« Bella. » la prévint Mère.

« Du calme, Cissy. » dit Tante Bella, en relâchant Hydrus, avant de se tourner vers Drago.

Celui-ci s'immobilisa.

« Je suis juste en train de refaire connaissance avec les visages de mes neveux. Les Détraqueurs sont mauvais pour la mémoire, tu sais. »

Elle lâcha un petit rire fou et attrapa le visage de Drago, ses ongles négligés s'enfonçant dans ses joues. Il se jura de prendre un bain dès le moment où il rentrerait à la maison.

« Tu ressembles aussi à Papa. » dit-elle.

Drago lui adressa un petit sourire, pas sûr de savoir quoi dire.

« Avec le sourire de Maman ! s'exclama Tante Bella. Je suppose que ton sourire est aussi rare que le sien ... »

Elle fit un petit bruit et ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent les yeux gris de Drago.

« Tu sais, ceux-là pourraient presque être des yeux de Black. »

« Des yeux de Black ? » tenta Drago, tandis que Tante Bella le lâchait.

« Mes yeux. »

Les yeux de Tante Bella étaient d'un gris délavé, mort. Drago frissonna et espéra fortement que non.

« Les yeux de Regulus, mais tu ne te souviens sans doute pas de lui. Je ne crois pas que vous ayez jamais rencontré Andy ou Sirius ? »

Drago et Hydrus secouèrent tous les deux la tête.

« Ils ont au moins un peu d'amour-propre. » commenta Tante Bella.

« Bien sûr. »

« Comment va Andy ? Toujours mariée ? »

« Je ne saurais dire. » répondit Mère.

« Tu es allée à son mariage, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les joues de Mère se mirent à rosir.

« C'était il y a des années, Bella. »

« Mais tu y as quand même été. »

« Je voulais voir si elle était heureuse. » répondit Mère, en regardant ses mains.

« Si épouser un Sang-de-Bourbe est le prix du bonheur, je préférerai encore être misérable, répondit Tante Bella. Je suppose que ça n'a plus d'importance si Andy est heureuse ou non, désormais.»

Mère ne répondit pas.

« Et Sirius ? poursuivit Tante Bella. Il a été attrapé ? »

« Non, mais il va déraper, et quand il le fera, Lucius- »

« Il va déraper ? ricana Tante Bella. Notre petit cousin si rusé ? »

« Eh bien, oui, il est fou- »

« Fou ? demanda Tante Bella. Oh, non, il n'est pas fou. Il n'y avait qu'une cellule d'écart entre la mienne et la sienne pendant trois ans, tu te souviens ? Tous les autres criaient la nuit, mais aucun son ne sortait jamais de sa cellule, à l'exception d'un nom qu'il murmurait dans son sommeil, mais il n'y avait rien de fou là-dedans, je te l'assure. Ils ont dû le déplacer dans une autre cellule, une avec plus d'expositions aux Détraqueurs, et même là ... »

« Ils disent qu'il servait le seigneur des ténèbres. » murmura Mère.

Tante Bella renifla.

« Lui ? demanda-t-elle, avec dérision. Non, Cissy. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé avec les Potter, mais ce n'était pas l'œuvre de notre cher cousin. »

Mère regarda ses mains, qui étaient serrées contre ses genoux. Tante Bella resta debout.

« Y'a t-il des nouvelles ? » demanda-t-elle, après une petite pause.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle surexcité.

« Rien. » répondit Mère.

Le visage de Tante Bella s'affaissa légèrement.

« Il est en vie, Cissy. Je sais qu'il l'est. »

« Tu l'as déjà dit. » dit-elle, avec douceur.

« Et pourtant, tu ne me crois toujours pas ! Pourquoi ne me crois-tu pas, Cissy- » demanda Tante Bella, sur un ton plaintif.

« Il n'y a pas de preuve. » répondit sèchement Mère.

« As-tu cherché ? »

« Cherché quoi, Bella ? » demanda Mère.

« N'importe quoi. »

« Il n'y a rien, dit Mère. Pas même des rumeurs qui suggèrent qu'il vit. S'il y en avait, Lucius aurait arrêté de- »

« Lucius. » se moqua Tante Bella, en ouvrant la bouche à nouveau.

Mère fut plus rapide.

« Ne t'avise pas d'insulter mon mari ! » cria Mère.

Drago manqua de sourire ; à chaque fois que Père disait quelque chose d'impoli à propos de Tante Bella, Mère la défendait avec la même vigueur.

« Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Tante Bella. Qu'a-t-il fait, Cissy, pour notre Maître ? »

« Ton Maître. » répondit doucement Mère.

« Excuse-moi ?! »

« J'ai dit qu'il était ton Maître, Bella, pas le mien, répondit Mère, avec force. Je n'ai jamais pris la marque. »

« Mais- mais tu veux son retour, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Tante Bella.

Soudainement, elle sembla être la petite sœur, même si Drago savait qu'elle avait un an de plus que Mère.

« Bien sûr que je le souhaite. » répondit Mère, en se levant tout à coup.

Elle commença à faire les cent pas. Drago et Hydrus échangèrent un regard, ne l'ayant jamais vu si agitée.

« Mais réfléchis, Bella ! Le nom de Malefoy a toujours suscité le respect dans la communauté magique et aujourd'hui, à un niveau sans précédent. Lucius a du pouvoir sur les imbéciles du Ministère et est parfaitement placé pour entendre la moindre information concernant le seigneur des ténèbres. S'il était pris à le servir – qu'il soit vivant ou non – il perdrait tout. »

« Le seigneur des ténèbres récompense ceux qui lui sont dévoués- »

« En ce moment, il n'y a pas de seigneur des ténèbres ! s'écria Mère, en s'arrêtant en face de Tante Bella. Et tant qu'il n'y en a pas, tant que nous ne pouvons pas en être certain, je ne vais pas jeter tout ce pour quoi nous avons travaillé si dur, et mentit si souvent ! »

Tante Bella donna l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle. Elle s'assit sur le siège vide et Mère se rassit également.

« Comment va Rodolphus ? » demanda Mère, après un silence tendu.

« Toujours dans la cellule collée à la mienne. » répondit Tante Bella avec dédain.

« Et Rabastan ? »

Elle haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

« Je ne peux pas dire. »

« Et toi ? » demanda Mère.

Tante Bella haussa à nouveau les épaules.

« Tiens. » dit Mère, en tendant sa baguette à Tante Bella.

Tante Bella la prit en main, une expression d'apaisement sur le visage. Elle l'agita et quelques lumières colorées et brillantes en émergèrent.

« Ma magie m'avait manqué. » murmura-t-elle, en essayant d'attraper l'une des lumières avec la main.

Elle agita à nouveau la baguette de Mère et les lumières disparurent. Elle sembla hésiter un moment, mais finit par rendre la baguette.

« Merci. »

Mère inclina la tête, tandis qu'elle la glissait dans sa poche. Tante Bella soupira bruyamment et reprit la parole.

« Et merci pour ça aussi, Cissy. »

Mère regarda tout autour du parloir et inclina à nouveau la tête.

« Je déteste toujours de te savoir enfermée ici, Bella, tu le sais. Tout ce que je peux faire pour te faciliter- »

« Ce n'est pas supposé être facile, répondit Tante Bella. C'est un sacrifice, Cissy, et il saura ce que j'ai donné pour lui, que je suis sa plus loyale, plus fervente- »

Mère sauta sur ses pieds et attrapa les mains de Tante Bella.

« Je sais qu'il le saura, dit-elle doucement. J'espère juste que ça en vaut le coût. »

* * *

Harry tendit un morceau de bacon. La chouette – lui et Patmol l'avaient nommé Hedwige – l'accepta avec un hululement et le laissa détacher la _Gazette du Sorcier_ de sa patte. Harry déroula le journal et balaya la première page du regard, caressant la chouette de son autre main ; elle était toujours un peu sombre, mais sa tête était maintenant plus blanche que grise.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et Hedwige hulula de manière indignée quand les caresses s'arrêtèrent.

« Apparemment, je suis mort. » dit Harry, en direction du sac de couchage remuant – Patmol, en d'autres termes.

« Oh ? » fit la voix endormie de Patmol, qui essayait de se recoiffer.

« Demain matin, ils font une commémoration pour moi, sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

« On est le combien aujourd'hui ? »

« Le seize. » répondit Harry, en vérifiant sur le journal.

« Exactement deux mois, souffla Patmol. Ça veut dire qu'ils ont arrêté de chercher ? »

« Non, Lucius Malefoy recrute encore en page trois. Il paye pour toute information et offre un million de gallions à celui qui nous trouvera. »

« Fumier. Maintenant, on va aussi avoir tous les criminels à nos trousses. »

Harry soupira et tourna la page.

« Oh, attends, je peux pas être mort ; ça dit que nous étions au match des Canons hier soir. »

« Ooh ! Qui a gagné ? »

« Pas les Canons. » s'excusa Harry.

« Bon sang. » déclara Patmol, l'air absolument pas surpris.

Il bâilla à nouveau et tituba en rejoignant Harry à table.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le petit-déj' ? »

« J'ai fait du bacon et des œufs. » dit Harry.

« Je prendrais bien des œufs. » avoua Patmol, en regardant l'assiette à moitié pleine de Harry.

Harry protégea son petit-déjeuner avec un bras et utilisa l'autre pour montrer la cuisinière.

« Va chercher le tien. »

Hedwige déroba un morceau de bacon dans son assiette, claqua le bac et s'envola pour aller se percher sur la cheminée. Patmol éclata de rire.

« Tu veux du thé ou du jus de fruit ou autre chose ? »

« Du jus de fruit, c'est bien. » répondit Harry, avec espoir.

Patmol agita sa baguette et une bouteille de jus de fruit s'échappa du cellier pour atterrir devant Harry. Des verres sortirent du placard et la suivirent une demi-seconde après.

« Merci, répondit Harry, en se servant un verre. Tu en veux aussi ? »

« Oui, merci. » répondit Patmol, la bouche pleine.

Il avait trouvé une fourchette et était en train de manger directement dans la poêle. Harry avala un peu de jus et tourna la page.

« La Ministre va partir plus tôt en retraite. » annonça Harry.

Patmol s'approcha pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

« A la fin du mois, murmura Patmol. Je parie qu'ils adorent ça au Ministère ; ils vont juste avoir un peu plus d'une semaine pour choisir un successeur. »

Il grimaça.

« La _Gazette du Sorcier_ doit revoir ses priorités. La Ministre prend sa retraite et la une nous est encore dédiée. La pauvre Bagnold a été reléguée en page sept et n'a même pas une photo pour la remercier de ses neuf années de travail. »

« C'était une bonne ministre ? »

« Aussi bonne qu'elle puisse être. Cornelius Fudge va être ridicule. »

« Qui ? »

« C'est celui qui va être le prochain d'après le journal, dit Patmol, en grimaçant alors qu'il montrait l'article. C'est entre lui ou Dumbledore, et Dumbledore ne prendra pas le poste. »

« Tu connais Fudge ? »

« Je l'ai connu. Il était au Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques quand James et moi étions en formation d'Auror. Un type assez sympa, mais il est ... Je ne sais pas ... juste ... Je ne l'aurais pas choisi. »

« Tu penses que ça devrait être qui, alors ? » demanda Harry, en piquant les derniers morceaux d'œufs avec sa fourchette.

Patmol réfléchit un moment.

« Tout ce que je sais du Ministère actuellement, c'est ce qui a été dans les journaux ces trois dernières semaines, prévint-il. Mais j'aurais dit soit Kingsley Shacklebolt – c'est un Auror et un ancien membre de l'Ordre – soit Amélia Bones ... Ils ne seront jamais choisis, pourtant. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Trop jeunes. Kingsley a quelques années de plus que moi. Il a été diplômé à la fin de ma troisième- attends, non, il était avec Gid et Fab ... Fin de ma quatrième année, rectifia-t-il. Il a passé quelques années à voyager avant de revenir. On était en formation d'Auror ensemble. Amélia était un an après nous ... Elle était avec Marlène, Frank et Alice. »

« D'autres membres de l'Ordre ? » demanda Harry.

Patmol acquiesça. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour demander de leurs nouvelles, mais d'après l'air sinistre sur le visage de Patmol, ça ne semblait plus être une si bonne idée. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de jus de fruit à la place.

Ils montèrent tous les deux à l'étage (après qu'Harry ait persuadé Kreattur de faire la vaisselle) dans ce qui avait été la salle à manger. Patmol avait rétréci la table et les chaises et les avait rangé dans l'armoire pour les garder en sécurité, dégageant de l'espace au sol. Il avait aussi ajouté un sortilège de Coussinage aux murs, aux fenêtres, au sol et au plafond, de façon à absorber chacun des sorts qu'ils allaient lancer.

Dans l'un des coins se trouvaient un chaudron et une bibliothèque, remplie d'ingrédients et de différents livres de sortilèges et de potions. Harry espéra qu'il allait utiliser sa baguette aujourd'hui ; depuis une semaine qu'il avait sa baguette, Patmol lui avait donné moins de leçons d'histoire et de potions et avait essayé de lui apprendre des sorts basiques et les théories qui s'y référaient. Il pensa, un peu abattu, qu'il devait avoir pris du retard sur les leçons les moins intéressantes.

Pourtant, Patmol prit la parole.

« Tu peux me faire un peu de lumière avec ta baguette ? »

Harry leva sa baguette ; c'était le premier sort que Patmol lui avait appris et il était maintenant convaincu de savoir l'utiliser.

« _Lumos_. » dit-il.

Un éclat de lumière apparut, illuminant la pièce d'un blanc aveuglant. Harry sursauta.

« _Nox_ ! »

La lumière disparut et les lampes sur les murs s'éteignirent. Patmol ralluma les lampes avec sa baguette.

« Pas mal, dit-il. Essaye en contrôlant davantage. Moins de lumière, et arrête-toi là. »

Harry acquiesça.

« _Lumos_. » dit-il à nouveau.

« Éteins-la. » glapit Patmol, en se couvrant les yeux.

« Désolé, désolé ! »

La lumière de la baguette diminua doucement jusqu'à n'émettre plus qu'un bel éclat blanc.

« Mieux, approuva Patmol. Maintenant, essaye de l'éteindre sans éteindre les lampes. »

Harry sourit d'un air penaud.

« _Nox_. » dit-il.

La lumière disparut.

« Excellent, dit Patmol. Tu arrives à sentir la différence ? »

« Euh ... Non, dit Harry. Mais je peux la voir. »

Patmol se mit à rire.

« Pas faux. Il y a un autre sort – _Reparo_ \- »

« Pour réparer ? »

Patmol l'avait lancé tellement de fois depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé que Harry était presque sûr qu'il pourrait imiter l'incantation et le mouvement de baguette à la perfection.

« Tu l'as essayé ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Alors, vas-y. »

« Il n'y a rien à réparer ici. »

« N'importe quoi, dit Patmol, en regardant rapidement autour de lui. _Diffindo_. »

Les rideaux se déchirèrent et tombèrent dans un petit nuage de poussière.

« Répare ça. » dit Patmol, tandis que Harry riait.

« _Reparo_. » tenta Harry.

Il y eut un autre nuage de poussière, mais rien de plus.

« Dis-le en le pensant, lui dit Patmol. Tu ne demandes pas à la magie d'agir. Tu lui _dis_ d'agir. »

« _Reparo_. » dit Harry.

Les rideaux se raccrochèrent de nouveau, mais il y avait une large ligne – comme une cicatrice – là où ils avaient été coupés.

« Pas mal. » commenta Patmol.

Il déchira les rideaux de nouveau et demanda à Harry d'essayer jusqu'à ce qu'il y parvienne réellement, même s'il restait une trace.

« On s'intéressera à la théorie plus tard. » lui dit Patmol, imperturbable.

Il resta silencieux un moment, se décidant apparemment sur ce qu'il fallait ensuite enseigner à Harry.

« Tu as déjà entendu _Finite_ _Incantatem_ ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça que tu as lancé sur le porte-manteau qui a essayé de te frapper ... ? »

Patmol grimaça.

« Théoriquement, ça annule ou termine un sort. »

« N'importe quel sort ? »

« Non. Certains sont résistants par nature, certains sont destinés à être résistants. Ça ne marche pas très bien sur les blessures ou sur les effets résultants de potions, mais c'est quand même super utile ... Je pense que le meilleur moyen de t'apprendre celui-là, c'est de t'enseigner des maléfices en même temps. »

Harry leva les yeux, excité.

« Des maléfices ? »

« J'ai pensé que tu pourrais t'entraîner sur Kreattur. » lança Patmol.

Harry se mit à rire, un peu tenté – Kreattur avait été assez désagréable dernièrement – mais secoua la tête.

« Je pensais bien, dit-il avec ironie. Je suis prêt à sacrifier ma santé à court terme pour t'offrir une cible vivante. »

« Je veux pas te jeter un maléfice ! »

Harry pensait que ce serait une très mauvaise façon de remercier Patmol pour ce qu'il avait fait jusque-là.

« Je ne vais pas t'apprendre des sorts trop mauvais ; ce sont des maléfices plutôt doux, lança Patmol, en souriant malicieusement. Quand on passera aux vrais maléfices, on aura vraiment besoin d'utiliser Kreattur. »

Ils continuèrent ça pendant une grande partie de la journée. Harry essaya le sortilège de Chatouillis, le maléfice du Bloque-jambes, le sort des Doigts-tremblants qui rendait très difficile pour les adversaires de tenir leur baguette, un sort qui faisait danser les adversaires et un qui collait les jambes ensemble. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de chance avec le sortilège de Chatouillis ou celui du Bloque-jambes, mais il se débrouilla bien avec les maléfices d'Entrave et le sortilège d'Inversion.

« Bien, déclara Patmol d'une voix rauque, tandis que Harry arrêtait un sort destiné à faire tousser son adversaire de manière incontrôlée. Mieux qu'avant. »

Patmol fit apparaître un verre d'eau et s'assit sur le sol.

« C'est fini ? » demanda Harry, en se laissant tomber à côté de lui.

Il repoussa ses cheveux trempés de sueur de son visage et releva ses lunettes. Il n'avait pas bougé tant que ça, mais son bras lui faisait mal à force d'avoir levé sa baguette et il avait un début de migraine.

« Encore un. » déclara Patmol, en se levant.

Harry grogna et se leva.

« Lequel ? »

« A toi de choisir. »

Patmol laissa tomber ses bras de chaque côté de son corps et prit une longue inspiration.

« Dès que tu es prêt. » dit-il, en grimaçant légèrement.

« _Petrificus Totalus_. » s'écria Harry.

Patmol se raidit et s'effondra. Harry se sentit un peu fier d'avoir réussi du premier coup. Il y eut un bruit étouffé lorsque Patmol toucha le sortilège de Coussinage sur le sol.

« _Finite Incantatem_. » dit-il.

Patmol s'étira et se redressa pour s'asseoir.

« Bien, dit-il. Plus puissant cette fois. »

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? »

« C'était plus serré. Les entraves faibles sont élastiques ; elles ne tiennent pas bien si tu les pousses et peuvent même rompre si tu peux placer ta magie entre toi et le sort. Celle-ci était moins molle que les autres, moins d'espace pour moi pour y placer ma magie. »

« Alors t'aurais pu casser les liens ? »

Patmol hésita.

« Oui, j'aurais pu, comme n'importe quel Auror ou tireur de baguette. »

Le visage de Harry s'affaissa.

« On travaillera là-dessus, promit-il. Donne-toi encore quelques semaines et ton maléfice sera tellement fort que même Dumbledore lui-même ne pourra pas s'en libérer. »

Harry lui adressa un regard dubitatif.

« La magie sans baguette pourra toujours le briser, mais la magie sans baguette peut presque tout briser, expliqua Patmol. Les maléfices d'Entrave sont simples. Simples par le principe et simples par l'exécution. Ils ne sont pas difficiles à obtenir. »

« Wow, merci. » dit Harry, en faisant une grimace.

Patmol sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

« Tu es déjà meilleur avec les maléfices que je ne l'étais à huit ans. Andy ne me les a pas appris avant mes dix ans, expliqua-t-il, avec un petit sourire triste. Quand tu iras à Poudlard, tu seras en avance pour ton âge, je n'ai pas de doutes là-dessus. Jusque-là, par contre, tu es un enfant dans un monde d'adultes, et peu importe à quel point tu es doué, ils ont plus d'expérience, plus de contrôle et plus de pouvoir que tu ne pourras en avoir dans les prochaines années. Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses parce que tu es trop sûr de toi. Mieux vaut être prudent et les surprendre avec un sort bien placé plutôt que de foncer, en pensant que tu peux tous les battre. J'ai déjà pensé ça, fait ça et crois-moi, ça n'a marché qu'une seule fois. »

Patmol se leva et grimaça, en se frottant le dos.

« Ça ne t'ennuie pas de faire le ménage ce soir ? »

« Non, répondit Harry, en haussant les épaules et en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche. Quelle pièce ? »

Depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé, Harry et Patmol avaient réparé et nettoyé deux salles de bains, la cuisine, la bibliothèque, une des chambres du troisième étage – malgré ça, ils dormaient toujours tous les deux dans la cuisine – et la salle d'entraînement.

« La chambre de Reg', je pense, dit Patmol. On pourra t'y installer correctement. »

Harry rayonna, excité à l'idée d'avoir sa propre chambre. L'idée de camper dans la cuisine avec Patmol ne le dérangeait pas particulièrement, mais il n'avait jamais eu de chambre à lui avant. Son excitation succomba un moment après ; il n'avait été dans la chambre de Regulus que deux ou trois fois, mais il savait que c'était très grand et très, très poussiéreux et qu'il allait probablement falloir un temps considérable pour tout nettoyer.

Patmol regarda le ciel par la fenêtre ; il était d'un mauve pâle et s'assombrissait à chaque minute.

« Kreattur. »

CRACK !

« On monte un moment. Tu pourrais nous préparer le dîner pour qu'il soit prêt dans une heure- »

Patmol jeta un œil à Harry.

« S'il te plaît ? »

Les yeux injectés de sang de Kreattur passèrent de l'un à l'autre, il étouffa une insulte – Patmol lui avait interdit de dire quoi que ce soit d'impoli, même s'il le faisait à l'occasion – et il disparut avec un autre CRACK !

Patmol se tourna vers Harry.

« J'arriverais en haut avant toi. » lança-t-il, tout sourire.

« Quoi ? Maintenant ? répliqua Harry, tandis que le chien noir et ébouriffé se ruait en dehors de la pièce. Tricheur ! Kreattur ! »

CRACK !

« Tu peux me faire apparaître en haut ? Dans la chambre de Regulus, demanda Harry. S'il te plaît ? »

Kreattur lui adressa un regard maussade, mais lui tendit son bras maigrichon sans se plaindre.

« Merci. » dit Harry, en l'attrapant.

La pièce se déforma. Il fut tiré, étiré, rétrécit et tordu en même temps et la chambre sombre de Regulus se matérialisa autour d'eux.

« Merci Kreattur. » lança Harry, le souffle court.

L'elfe balaya la pièce d'un regard craintif et disparut sans un mot.

« Je t'ai battu ! » entendit-il crier Patmol du pallier.

« Tu m'as battu ? » demanda Harry, en ouvrant la porte.

Patmol leva sa baguette, tout en jurant largement et recula quand il vit Harry qui se tenait là et qui le regardait avec un air un peu impressionné. Même l'Oncle Vernon n'avait pas un vocabulaire aussi développé.

Patmol le fusilla du regard.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt d'utiliser un de ces mots ou je te récure la langue. Et comment tu es arrivé ici ? Tu étais derrière moi ! »

« Kreattur. » admit Harry, tout sourire.

« Et tu me traites de tricheur. » marmonna Patmol, en entrant dans la chambre.

Il agita sa baguette et alluma les lampes accrochées au mur. Harry balaya la chambre du regard. La pièce était plus grande à la lumière, et d'autant plus sinistre ; les lumières reflétaient des ombres déformées sur les murs. Les rideaux vert foncé était mangés aux mites, mais dissimulaient avec efficacité toute la lumière du jour, à l'exception d'un rayon qui faisait briller un blason de la famille Black.

En-dessous de ce blason, se trouvait le lit, parfaitement fait avec une couverture terne et grise et des oreillers assortis. Harry regarda autour ; la commode légèrement ouverte révélait des vêtements pliés avec soin, le bureau et la bibliothèque étaient tout aussi organisés.

« Très soigné, Reg'. » commenta Patmol, en suivant le regard de Harry.

« C'est toi qui dis ça. » dit Harry, sa voix réduite à un murmure.

Patmol se mit à sourire.

« Je suis ordonné, mais Reg est à un autre niveau. »

Il attrapa un cadre sur la table de nuit et l'essuya avec sa manche.

« C'est lui, là. » dit-il, en montrant un garçon maigre, entouré de ses camarades à en uniforme vert.

Harry pensa qu'il aurait pu le deviner ; Regulus avait les mêmes cheveux noirs, les mêmes yeux gris et le même air arrogant que son frère.

A côté de cette photo, se trouvait un autre cadre, argenté également. Il montrait Patmol et Regulus, tous deux dans leurs uniformes de Poudlard, en compagnie d'un homme et d'une femme. Ils étaient tous les quatre debout sur l'escalier, avec les têtes d'elfes derrière eux.

Après un moment, Harry fut capable de reconnaître la femme comme étant leur mère, même si elle était plus jeune que sur le tableau du rez-de-chaussée. Elle avait un visage fier, mais pas excessivement beau, et à les regarder côte à côté, Harry pouvait voir qu'elle avait transmis son apparence à son plus jeune fils. Patmol – qui devait avoir seize ans – ressemblait beaucoup à son père ; grand, bien bâti et séduisant.

Orion et Walburga Black souriaient fièrement à la cravate verte et argentée de Regulus, et fusillaient du regard celle de Sirius, rouge et or. Patmol fronçait également les sourcils, avec l'air de celui qui aurait largement préféré être ailleurs, mais Harry remarqua que Regulus lui donnait un petit coup et lui adressait un petit sourire.

Le Patmol de la photo lui rendit son sourire comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère. Les deux garçons se mirent à rire et sourirent à l'appareil photo tandis que Mr et Mrs Black leur lançaient des regards désapprobateurs.

« Vous étiez proches ? » demanda Harry, en reposant la photo.

« Cornedrue et Lunard étaient plus des frères pour moi, mais Reg' était plus que Peter, même avant que je sache que Peter était un espion ... Donc oui. Nous étions très proches en grandissant, mais je suis devenu un Gryffondor et il était à Serpentard et il a commencé à s'asseoir avec Bella et Cissy plutôt qu'avec moi aux réunions de famille. »

« Mais vous vous entendiez toujours bien ? »

« Mieux que tu pourrais le croire. Ce n'était pas toujours simple – j'avais plus qu'envie de jeter un sort à ses fesses de Serpentard – mais on s'est débrouillé. Je suis resté en contact avec lui après l'école, ce qui veut beaucoup dire, je suppose. Certains membres de l'Ordre n'aimaient pas ça, mais James s'en occupait toujours. »

Il soupira et adressa un sourire triste à la photo.

« Tu peux t'occuper des journaux, si tu veux. Je vais m'occuper du bureau. »

Harry s'assit au bout du lit et fut instantanément entouré d'un nuage de poussière.

« Argh ! » lança-t-il en s'étouffant, les yeux embués.

« Oups, dit Patmol. _Exsugo_. »

Il tendit sa baguette vers le lit comme Harry avait vu Tante Pétunia le faire avec un aspirateur. Ce geste laissa juste derrière lui du linge de lit vert et des oreillers argentés.

« Mieux ? »

Harry éternua encore, mais acquiesça et Patmol traversa la pièce pour rejoindre le bureau et commencer à le fouiller. Harry tourna les yeux vers le mur, rempli d'articles.

« Ils parlent tous de Voldemort. »

« Ouais, commença Patmol, qui venait de mettre le feu à des morceaux de parchemin à l'aide de sa baguette. Et encore, il n'y a pas tout – j'en ai déchiré pas mal quand j'avais quatorze ans. »

Harry observa les murs et frissonna. _Un homme disparaît, une famille retrouvée morte, un sorcier mystérieux réunit des adeptes_ faisaient partis des titres les plus courants. D'autres étaient plus précis.

« Quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

Patmol feuilletait un énorme livre, qui s'intitulait _Nobles par nature : une généalogie des sorciers_. Harry plissa les yeux pour lire certaines coupures de journal délavées.

« Celui-ci parle de la mort de Mr et Mrs Smith. Il y en a un sur Helen Meadowes et Alexander McKinnon et deux à-propos de Dorcas Meadowes – un sur une tentative d'assassinat ratée et un autre sur sa mort, déclara Harry, en vérifiant les dates. Un mois après. »

« Dorcas. » souffla Patmol.

« Tu la connaissais ? »

« Bien sûr. Elle était dans l'Ordre avec moi, ta mère et ton père. Voldemort a essayé de la tuer, mais quelqu'un a renseigné Dumbledore et il a pu la déplacer à temps. Elle est morte un mois après. Voldemort l'a tué lui-même. »

« Je suis désolé. » dit Harry.

Patmol haussa les épaules.

« Sa sœur a disparu en même temps. Helen, c'est ça ? »

« Sûrement. Elle ne faisait pas partie de l'Ordre, donc je ne l'ai jamais rencontré. Elle est morte aussi ? »

« Disparue, d'après l'article. »

« Comme Dearborn. » murmura Patmol.

« Ils ont trouvé le corps de son petit ami. Ils disent qu'il s'appelait Alexander McKinnon. »

Patmol soupira bruyamment.

« Je me souviens d'Alex. Je me souviens de tous les McKinnon. »

« Tous ? »

« Alex avait un frère – Simon – et une sœur – Marlène. Les parents s'appelaient Curtis et Patricia. Curtis a été tué, puis Alex et les autres sont morts juste après ton premier anniversaire ... »

Il se secoua un peu.

« Il y a quoi d'autre ? »

Harry lut l'article d'après et se figea.

« Harry ? »

« Maman et Papa. » murmura-t-il.


	9. Le fiasco de la cheminée

Bonjour à tous et bonne lecture !

* * *

« Quoi ? s'exclama Patmol, en laissant tomber _Noblesse par nature_ qui atterrit dans un bruit sourd. C'est impossible ! Reg est mort avant ! »

« Pas ça. Quelque chose à propos d'une attaque à leur maison. » expliqua Harry.

« Au Manoir Potter ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Quelques jours après la découverte du corps de Curtis McKinnon, d'après l'article. »

« Exact, murmura Patmol. Par Merlin, on a été chanceux. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Reg est passé. On s'est disputé à propos de quelque chose, je ne sais plus quoi – ce n'était pas important, dit Patmol, en souriant d'un air un peu coupable. J'étais si énervé que j'ai passé le reste de la journée à jeter des choses à tort et à travers dans mon appartement. Cornedrue et Lunard étaient inquiets parce que je ne répondais pas à leurs appels par la cheminée. Je leur ai crié dessus quand ils sont arrivés, alors Remus a décidé de faire du thé et James est parti pour revenir avec toi – tu avais juste quelques mois – et avec Lily. »

Patmol se mit à sourire.

« Tu pouvais toujours me remonter le moral ... A nous tous, en fait. Toi et le garçon des Longdubat étiez toujours aux réunions de l'Ordre, en partie parce que personne ne faisait confiance aux baby-sitters, mais aussi parce que vous étiez tous les deux toujours si joyeux ... Vous nous rappeliez ce pourquoi on se battait. Bref, ta mère et ton père étaient prêts à partir – Peter était censé leur rendre visite – quand Dumbledore est arrivé, au bord des larmes, en disant qu'il y avait eu une attaque au Manoir Potter et qu'ils avaient disparus. Lily l'a réconforté – le pauvre homme avait manqué de faire une crise cardiaque en les voyant assis sur mon canapé – et James a alterné entre des blagues sur toute l'histoire et des discussions sur les sorts qu'il allait utiliser sur ces salauds la prochaine fois qu'il les verrait. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ? »

« Tu es resté à mon appartement avec Remus et James, Lily, Dumbledore et moi sommes allés au Manoir pour faire quelques sacs. Dumbledore vous a installé dans un des appartements pour les professeurs à Poudlard et vous avez vécu là jusqu'à votre emménagement à Godric's Hollow. »

Harry acquiesça. _Et nous avons vécu là jusqu'à Halloween_ , finit-il dans sa tête.

« C'est bizarre. »

« Quoi ? »

« D'entendre tout ça. Même si j'étais _là_ , j'étais trop petit pour me souvenir de- »

Patmol ramassa l'exemplaire de _Noblesse par nature_ et l'agita devant lui.

« Bien sûr que tu étais trop petit ; tu étais grand comme ça. »

Harry regarda la feuille qui venait de sortir du livre et tombait par terre.

« Il y a d'autres articles ? »

« Pas sur eux, répondit Harry. Qu'est-ce que dit ce papier ? »

Patmol fronça les sourcils et l'attrapa.

« Un autre article de journal. 'Double arrestation : un père et son fils attaquent un membre du Ministère'. » lut-il, le visage renfrogné.

Il fronça les sourcils et jeta le livre dans le sac-poubelle, mais garda l'article et le fixa encore un moment.

« Ma mère l'a probablement utilisé comme marque-page. »

Patmol le tendit à Harry. L'homme qui le fixait sur la photographie avait un air effrayant avec un visage fin, d'épais cheveux emmêlés et des yeux sombres qui regardaient dans des directions différentes. Il montra les dents – ou du moins, celles qui lui restaient – à Harry et plongea sur celui qui tenait l'appareil photo. Deux sorciers apparurent pour le retenir. A l'arrière plan, près d'une une maison délabrée, criant et faisant des gestes impolis, se trouvait un vieil homme qui ressemblait un peu à un singe. Harry dut cacher un sourire en voyant que Regulus avait encerclé le geste de la main.

Patmol avait repris _Noblesse par nature_ et était en train de le feuilleter doucement. Il parcourut une page en silence et renifla. Il ouvrit une page à la fin du livre et le tendit à Harry.

« Tiens. Tu pourrais trouver ça intéressant. »

 _La lignée des Potter_ s'affichait sur le haut de la page en lettres dorées. Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit et se mit à tracer le blason rouge, argent et noir avec des doigts tremblants. Des mots dorés entouraient ce blason en formant un triangle.

« Patmol ? »

Celui-ci était en train de froncer les sourcils à l'article concernant la double arrestation.

« Hmm ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire 'Aut viam inveniam aut faciam' ? »

« C'est sans doute la seule phrase que je connais en latin, dit Patmol, avec un sourire ironique. 'Je trouverai un chemin, ou tracerai le mien'. Ça convenait parfaitement à James, je peux te le dire. »

Harry sourit et relut les mots plusieurs fois pour les graver dans sa mémoire, avant de parcourir rapidement l'histoire de la famille Potter.

« Est-ce qu'on le garde ? » demanda-t-il, une fois qu'il en eut fait le tour.

« Le livre ? Nan, on doit en avoir au moins cinq autres dans la maison. »

Harry le lança dans le sac poubelle et rejoignit Patmol près du bureau.

« Tu pourrais trier ça ? » demanda Patmol.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec ? »

« Si ça a l'air intéressant, garde-les. Si non ... »

Patmol dirigea son pouce en direction du sac-poubelle. Patmol, qui tenait toujours l'article, se rapprocha du lit pour s'y asseoir et se mit à regarder les articles qui y étaient.

Harry s'assit près d'une pile de livres. _Anciens Ministres : infâmes ou inspirants_ fut destiné à la poubelle, mais le reste des livres s'avéra plutôt intéressant. _P_ _otions p_ _uissantes_ avait l'air compliqué et plutôt sombre – les images en particulier firent frémir Harry – mais il y avait aussi des potions qui avait l'air utile.

Regulus, pour une raison quelconque, avait marqué la page d'une potion appelée 'Potion du détraqueur' qui forçait celui qui en buvait à revivre ses pires souvenirs et qui agissait également comme un poison à action lente – la victime était condamnée à vivre avec une fatigue générale, des nausées et des changements d'humeur à moins d'être guéri. Certains en mourraient même. Le livre n'offrait aucun remède, cependant. Harry plissa le nez et le mit de côté ; ils allaient le garder, décida-t-il, mais il préférait autant de ne plus avoir à le relire.

Il y avait également un _Guide avancé des protections magiques_ qui n'avait aucune page marquée, mais avait apparemment été lu un grand nombre de fois ; la reliure était abîmée et le coin des pages était fin et arrondi par l'usure. Il y avait un tas de _Manuels de défense magique_ , mais seul celui consacré aux créatures du mal avait été lu ; les autres étaient tous toujours parfaitement intacts.

« Harry ? »

Harry leva la tête.

« Il y a un livre sur les artefacts sorciers ? »

Harry repoussa _Traces et auras : repérez la magie autour de vous_ et attrapa un livre plus fin que les autres dans la pile, titré _Histoire des artefacts magiques_.

« Celui-là ? »

« Ouais, je pensais bien l'avoir vu. Regarde et dis-moi si tu peux trouver quelque chose sur une bague moche avec une pierre noire. »

Harry ouvrit le livre et balaya le contenu des yeux.

« Euh ... Il y a la bague de Morgane. Elle a des propriétés curatives, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Nan, c'est pas ça. »

« C'est la seule bague, dit Harry. Mais si tu veux des pierres ... Il y a la pierre philosophale et la pierre de résurrection. »

Patmol secoua la tête.

« L'article dit que Marvolo Gaunt pensait que son nom et sa bague l'auraient protégé. Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas une bague des Peverell là-dedans ? »

« A peu près sûr, dit Harry, sur un ton d'excuse. Tu peux vérifier- »

Patmol secoua à nouveau la tête.

« Et une bague de Serpentard ? »

« Serpentard avait juste un médaillon. » dit Harry en ouvrant la page en question.

Patmol fit la grimace et lui montra la photo du vieux Gaunt qui faisait des gestes de la main.

« Je pensais que Reg avait entouré la bague.» dit-il.

Seulement là, Harry remarqua que l'homme portait en effet une bague, pareille à celle que Patmol avait décrite ; moche avec une pierre noire.

« Ça ressemblait bien plus à quelque chose qu'il aurait pu faire. Plus que d'entourer le geste de main, en tout cas. Ou alors, nous nous ressemblions plus que je ne le pensais- »

CRACK !

« Dîner ! » s'exclamèrent joyeusement Patmol et Harry, tandis que Kreattur apparaissait, avec deux bols de soupe.

« Soupe à l'oignon ? » demanda Harry avec espoir, en posant le livre.

Kreattur inclina la tête.

« Kreattur sait que le morveux a un faible pour cette soupe. »

« Merci. » répondit Harry, en acceptant le bol et la cuillère que lui tendait l'elfe.

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas l'appeler le morveux, grogna Patmol, faisant Kreattur se figer. Appelle-le Harry ou Maître. »

« Je m'en fiche. » répondit Harry, en essayant d'éviter une autre dispute inutile.

Patmol leva les yeux au ciel. Harry jeta un regard à Kreattur, mais l'elfe ne le regardait pas ; son regard était scotché sur le livre près de Harry, celui avec la photo du médaillon, et son visage affichait une expression horrifiée.

« Kreattur ? »

Kreattur lâcha un étrange cri, tendit le second bol à Patmol et disparut. Patmol s'occupa de la soupe renversée avec sa baguette.

« Dingue, cet elfe. » grommela-t-il.

Harry était plutôt d'accord.

Kreattur fut plutôt évasif après ça. Les semaines passèrent et avril devint mai, et même là, il parlait rarement, même pour les insulter, et il passait la majorité de son temps à rôder dans le salon du premier étage, nettoyant les placards et marmonnant tout seul.

« Il a craqué. » répétait Patmol, chaque fois que l'un d'eux passait la tête à l'intérieur pour l'observer.

Kreattur murmurait « la famille ne doit pas savoir, oh non » et devenait presque hystérique si l'un d'eux lui posait trop de questions.

La chambre de Patmol – qui n'avait pas été nettoyé depuis presque treize ans – leur prit plus longtemps ; ils y avaient découvert un nid de doxys – Harry avait été mordu et avait passé deux jours au lit durant lesquels Patmol s'était occupé de lui – et un tas de robes dans l'armoire – un cadeau de James – qui était supposé les câliner, mais qui avait essayé d'étrangler Patmol à la place. Il les avait jetées au feu en conséquence.

A part ça, heureusement, les choses allaient bien. Ils avaient fini de nettoyer la chambre de Regulus et avaient remplacé les anciens rideaux, couvertures et oreillers par des nouveaux – rouges pour la plupart – et Patmol avait repeint les murs – du même blanc qu'ils avaient été – de façon à ce qu'il ne reste plus de trace du blason des Black. Patmol avait fait copié la bannière de Gryffondor de son ancienne chambre – qu'ils étaient en train de nettoyer – et l'avait accroché au-dessus du bureau de Harry, avec la promesse de changer s'il ne devenait pas officiellement un Gryffondor.

Les leçons de Harry allaient aussi très bien. Patmol avait couvert un peu d'histoire, lui avait parlé du combat de Dumbledore avec Grindelwald et de la guerre contre Voldemort. Harry avait aussi eu pas mal de succès avec les potions ; il avait réussi une potion de guérison après trois essais, il en avait aussi fait une qui avait pour effet de faire bégayer pendant une heure, une potion de sommeil et une potion de changement de couleur qui agissait comme une coloration moldue pour les cheveux ; Patmol avait eu les cheveux bleus pendant des jours après que Harry en ait versé dans son thé.

Harry, qui savait que son parrain avait un bon sens de l'humour et avait fait bien pire durant sa scolarité, s'était attendu à un rire et une réprimande contrainte. Au lieu de ça, Patmol s'était mis à rayonner et lui avait offert une glace dès que l'effet de la potion se fut estompée.

Harry s'était également amélioré avec les sorts et les maléfices que Patmol lui avait appris. Son sortilège d'Entrave était plus puissant et il avait réussi à lancer un sortilège de Chatouillis plutôt correct ; Patmol avait tout de suite essayé de lui apprendre des sorts de chatouilles bien plus complexes, mais Harry n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir les concernant.

Patmol avait aussi appris à Harry un sort très simple de nettoyage – plus facile à lancer que le sortilège de Récurage que Patmol utilisait toujours comme menace quand Harry jurait – qui était utile pour le ménage – puisque Kreattur n'en faisait aucun – et un sort de lustrage qui pouvait aider dans la maison. La maison elle-même s'améliorait, doucement cependant.

« Comment je le fais de nouveau ? » demanda Harry.

« Attends. »

Patmol donna un coup de pied dans son sac de couchage, qu'il n'utilisait plus – comme ils avaient nettoyé la chambre de Regulus, Patmol avait pris l'habitude de dormir transformé en chien au bout du lit de Harry – pour l'éloigner de la cheminée.

« Bon, alors, tu prends une poignée de poudre de cheminette, tu la jettes dans le feu et tu dis où tu veux aller. Garde les yeux fermés et essaye de ne pas bouger. »

« Ok. » dit Harry.

Il était un peu nerveux à l'idée de voyager dans le feu, mais il était aussi impatient d'essayer.

« C'est facile, dit Patmol. J'ai appris à le faire à quatre ans. Fais juste attention d'être bien clair quand tu parles. Je te retrouve dans la bibliothèque. »

Harry acquiesça de nouveau. Patmol lui sourit et lui tendit le petit pot. Harry en prit une poignée et la jeta dans le feu. Les flammes devinrent vertes. Patmol hocha la tête. Harry grimpa dans la cheminée et avala malgré lui un nuage de cendres chaudes.

« Bi-blio-thè-thèque. » dit-il en toussant.

Patmol essaya de l'attraper, mais Harry avait déjà disparu.

Il tournait et le feu rugissait autour de lui, vert et chaud, mais ça n'était pas brûlant. Il grimaça et ses genoux, puis son coude, cognèrent quelque chose de dur. _Combien de temps ça va prendre ?_ se demanda Harry. Monter à l'étage ne devait pas prendre plus de quelques secondes.

Tout à coup, le vert disparut et il tomba ; il leva les bras devant lui pour retenir sa chute et sentit son poignet gauche craquer. Ses lunettes tombèrent de son nez. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, brouillant sa vision encore plus qu'à l'habitude et il s'assit, en se tenant la main. Il se sentait toujours étourdi, ses genoux et son coude lui faisaient toujours mal, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison à son poignet douloureux. Ses oreilles résonnaient toujours.

« Hey, gamin ! Ça va ? »

« Je déteste le réseau de cheminées. » marmonna Harry, en s'essuyant les yeux, avant de se figer.

Ce n'était pas la voix de Patmol. Et le sol de la bibliothèque était recouvert de moquette, pas de bois. Il essuya la dernière larme et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une pièce sombre et embrumée, remplie de personnes. Le grondement ambiant était toujours présent, mais Harry réalisait maintenant que c'était le bruit des conversations. Une partie de lui reconnut le Chaudron Baveur.

« C'est- ce n'est pas la bibliothèque. » s'entendit-il dire.

Ce qui était arrivé atteignit enfin son esprit. Il se dépêcha de plaquer sa frange sur sa cicatrice et une fois qu'il les eut trouvé, fourra ses lunettes dans sa poche.

« Tu penses qu'il s'est fait un traumatisme crânien ? »

Deux mains le remirent sur ses pieds.

« Comment je suis censée le savoir ? demanda une fille. Ron, va chercher Maman. »

« Toi, va chercher Maman ! » répondit la voix d'un garçon.

« Vous en faites pas, répondit rapidement Harry, incapable de les voir sans ses lunettes, mais à moins qu'il ne soit devenu fou, il pensa qu'il y avait vraiment beaucoup d'orange. Je vais bien. »

« Alors pourquoi tu tiens ton poignet ? » demanda la fille.

« Je vais bien, répéta Harry. Je vais être en retard. »

« Où tu vas ? » demanda l'un des garçons.

« Retrouver mon ... euh ... père. »

« Il est où ? »

« Fleury et Bott, répondit Harry. Il est ... euh ... en train d'acheter mes livres pour l'école. Maman m'a envoyé l'aider. »

« Tu vas à Poudlard ? » demanda la fille, avec envie.

« Euh ... Ouais, je commence cette année. » répondit Harry.

« Nous aussi ! lancèrent deux des garçons à l'unisson, faisait grimacer Harry. Quelle maison ? »

« Je ne sais pas, dit Harry. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Merci encore. »

« Salut. » dirent la fille et un de ses frères.

« On se revoit à l'école. » s'exclamèrent les deux autres.

Harry, en se tenant toujours le poignet, réussit à trouver son chemin jusqu'à la porte et sortit dans la petite cour qui menait au Chemin de Traverse. Aussitôt qu'il se fut assuré d'être seul, il remit ses lunettes, sortit sa baguette, vérifia qu'il avait de l'argent dans ses poches – il avait une mornille et quelques noises – et examina ses options.

Il ne savait pas comment accéder au Chemin de Traverse – les deux fois où ils y avaient été, Patmol s'en était chargé – ou il aurait sans doute été demandé de l'aide à Mr Ollivander, mais demander à quelqu'un d'ouvrir la voie risquait d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Il pouvait repartir par la cheminée, mais il ne se sentait pas très sûr de lui à ce propos et, en tant que Gardien du Secret, il n'était pas très recommandé pour lui de crier l'adresse de leur maison dans un pub bondé. Il restait le Londres moldu. Il devrait marcher ; une mornille n'allait pas beaucoup l'aider parmi les moldus.

Harry écarta sa baguette à contrecœur, remonta la capuche de sa veste sur sa tête de façon à cacher son visage et rentra dans le pub. Trois enfants aux cheveux roux parlaient à leur mère grassouillette d'un garçon étrange et de la cheminée. La fille leva les yeux tandis qu'il entrait, mais il évita soigneusement le contact visuel et elle tourna les yeux. Malheureusement, malgré ses efforts pour rester discret, Harry se cogna contre un autre des roux qui sortait de la salle de bain.

« Oh, c'est toi. » dit le garçon.

Il était joufflu et petit – peut-être quelques centimètres de moins que Harry – avec un long nez plein de taches de rousseur, des yeux bleus et des cheveux roux et brillants. Il devait avoir l'âge de Harry.

« Tu ne devais pas retrouver ton père ? Et où t'as trouvé ces lunettes ? »

« Euh ... »

Harry lança un regard inquiet par-dessus son épaule. Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent.

« Je sais qui tu es ! »

« Chhhht ! » siffla Harry.

Il coinça sa baguette dans sa poche et attira le garçon dans un coin.

« Je pensais que tu étais mort ! » s'exclama le garçon.

« Chut ! » répéta Harry.

« Désolé, murmura le garçon, en regardant Harry. C'est trop bizarre ! »

« Je ne suis jamais venu ici, dit Harry, désespéré. S'il te plaît ! »

« D'accord, répondit le garçon. T'en fais pas. »

« Merci. » lui dit Harry, soulagé.

« Pas de problème, dit le garçon, qui hésita avant de lui tendre la main. Je suis Ron. Ron Weasley. »

« Harry Potter. » dit Harry doucement, en lâchant son poignet pour lui serrer la main.

« Tu es blessé ? » demanda Ron, en regardant son poignet.

« Je vais bien. » répliqua Harry.

« Je pourrais demander- Maman est juste là-bas si tu veux- »

« Je vais bien, répéta Harry. Vraiment. »

Ron regarda de nouveau son poignet, mais n'insista pas.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? demanda-t-il, à la place. Tu t'es échappé ? »

« Non, répondit froidement Harry. Je me suis perdu dans le réseau de cheminée. »

« C'est arrivé à mon frère George une fois, répondit Ron, avec un sourire amusé. Fred a fait une crise. J'ai cru qu'il allait épouser la vieille sorcière qu'il l'avait ramené, tellement il était heureux. »

« Qui ? » demanda Harry, momentanément distrait de ses propres problèmes.

« Mes frères. Ils sont là-bas. »

Harry jeta un regard furtif par-dessus son épaule pour voir les jumeaux assis à la table avec leur mère et leur sœur. Celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de regarder dans leur direction, avec nervosité, mais chaque fois que Harry croisait son regard, elle détournait les yeux. Il était juste reconnaissant qu'elle reste discrète. Ron fronça soudainement les sourcils.

« Tu vas vraiment à Poudlard cette année ? demanda-t-il. Ou tu as juste dit ça pour qu'on te laisse tranquille ? »

« J'ai- »

Mais Harry ne put répondre. Une femme au comptoir s'était tournée vers eux et les épiait avec curiosité. Elle le regarda un moment avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandissent. Elle laissa échapper un cri et se renversa toute sa boisson dessus.

« C'est Harry Potter ! » hurla-t-elle.

Harry adressa un regard d'excuse à Ron et s'enfuit. Il se débrouilla pour rejoindre la rue, mais il semblait que la moitié du pub l'avait suivi.

« Attends, Potter ! » cria une sorcière.

« Il est à moi ! » hurla un sorcier.

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi effrayé de sa vie. Il courut, passa près d'un couple de moldus et fut presque percuté par une femme à vélo, alors qu'il s'enfuyait sur Charing Cross Road. Il ne pouvait même pas sortir sa baguette puisqu'il se tenait toujours le poignet.

« Potter ! »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un- Harry ? » demanda un homme avec un jean déchiré, tandis qu'il passait à côté de lui.

Harry l'ignora, mais il entendit l'homme se mettre à courir à son tour.

Il tourna à l'angle d'une rue, entre un misérable hôtel et un restaurant chinois, et à l'angle d'une autre rue, qui le mena jusqu'à un parvis aux murs hauts, juste derrière un bar. Il regarda les deux ruelles, en essayant de trouver laquelle allait l'aider à sortir de là, et il finit par choisir la gauche ; ses poursuivants avaient sorti leur baguette et essayaient de l'arrêter.

Harry sentit la peur lui serrer les entrailles tandis qu'il tournait à un nouveau coin de rue, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus que de la peur aussi. Quelque chose de chaud et quelque chose d'étrangement familier en même temps. _De la magie_ , réalisa Harry. _Mais comment suis-je censé l'utiliser ?_ La magie accidentelle n'avait toujours été que ça ; accidentelle.

« Potter, viens ici ! » beugla une femme.

Harry rassembla toute la magie qu'il pouvait sentir et se prépara à l'utiliser.

« _Stupéfix_ ! » cria un autre sorcier.

Il fut forcé de tourner à un nouvel angle de rue et en courant, rentra dans une poubelle. Elle tomba avec un gros bang et Harry atterrit à nouveau sur son poignet en criant de douleur. Sa magie disparut. Il entendit des bruits de pas et fouilla sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette, mais ne parvint pas à l'attraper avant qu'une paire de jambes, vêtue de jean, n'apparaisse dans son champ de vision. Un homme aux cheveux châtains s'agenouilla près de lui.

« Tu es blessé ? »

« Non. » mentit Harry.

Sa main valide était serrée autour de sa baguette. L'homme laissa échapper un son qui aurait pu ressembler à de l'amusement et tapota le bras gauche de Harry avec sa propre baguette. Des bandages s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet.

« Merci. » murmura-t-il.

« Il l'a eu ! »

Harry lâcha sa baguette et laissa l'homme l'aider à se mettre debout. Aussitôt qu'il fut debout, l'homme se plaça entre lui et la foule. Harry récupéra sa baguette.

« Qui a lança ce Stupéfix ?! » demanda l'homme qui l'avait aidé.

« C'est Harry Potter ! »

« Je sais qui il est, bon sang ! cria l'homme en retour, l'air ennuyé. Et c'est la victime de toute cette histoire avec Sirius Black, pas le responsable, alors je vous remercierais de ne pas jeter de sorts à un enfant de huit ans ! »

Harry n'attendit pas d'entendre le reste. L'homme semblait suffisamment distrait, tout comme les autres, alors il en profita pour se lancer dans la ruelle attenante et se remettre à courir. Son poignet ne lui faisait plus aussi mal, mais il était toujours inquiet et voulait rentrer à la maison.

Il suivit l'allée jusqu'à une rue bien animée qu'Harry croyait être Shaftesbury Avenue. Il releva sa capuche de nouveau et se glissa dans la foule. Tante Pétunia lui avait toujours dit de rester où il était s'il se perdait, mais il était plutôt sûr que ce conseil ne s'appliquait que lorsque la personne qui le cherchait avait une vague idée de l'endroit où il était. De plus, si Patmol ne pouvait pas le trouver, les autres sorciers ne le trouveraient pas non plus.

Il marcha un moment près d'une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs – assez près pour que n'importe qui les croit de la même famille, mais assez loin pour ne pas l'agacer – de la même façon qu'il le faisait quand il était plus jeune ; il avait toujours aimé prétendre qu'il n'était pas de la même famille que les Dursley, même pour quelques minutes.

Il n'était pas très sûr de l'endroit où il allait et il n'était pas assez stupide pour demander aux gens la direction du Square Grimmaurd, alors il se contenta de marcher, en essayant de mettre autant de distance que possible entre lui et le Chaudron Baveur.

* * *

 _Il est en vie, il est en vie, il est envie_ , se répéta joyeusement Remus, tout en criant sur les gens qui avaient attaqué Harry. Il savait que Harry était en vie, bien sûr, parce que le Département des archives magiques n'avait pas déclaré sa mort, mais ça n'avait pas beaucoup apaisé les peurs de Remus. _Il est en vie, il est-_

« Il est parti ! hurla une sorcière. Vous l'avez laissé partir ! »

Remus se tourna et jura.

« Harry ! » appela-t-il, en s'avançant dans une allée.

Harry n'était nul part. Remus passa une main dans ses cheveux, agité, et renifla l'air. Il y avait une faible odeur de peur, de détermination et quelque chose qui ressemblait à James, à Lily et à Sirius, mais qui n'était pas eux, dans la rue de droite. Il suivit son instinct sans hésitation et atteignit une rue moldue agitée.

La piste était plus difficile à suivre ici, avec plus de gens, mais Remus se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas être loin et devait bien être quelque part dans le coin ... _Les enfants_ _..._ pensa Remus, en regardant autour de lui.

Il y avait un garçon blond près d'un vieil homme qui semblait être son grand-père, un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui suivait une petite fille avec des nattes – pendant un instant, Remus pensa que ça pouvait être lui, mais les cheveux du garçon était trop plats – un autre garçon attendait près d'un arrêt de bus, mais il était trop gros ... Remus pensa, le cœur serré, à Peter. Un autre garçon lui rentra dedans et s'arrêta pour dire quelque chose – une excuse, pensa-t-il – avant de s'empresser de suivre une femme que Remus soupçonnait être sa mè- _Attends_.

Le garçon avait sa capuche sur sa tête – ce qui déjà attira son attention – et tenait son poignet d'une façon étrange, comme s'il était douloureux. Remus était presque sûr que ses vêtements étaient ceux que Harry portait, et la femme à côté de laquelle il marchait n'avait pas l'air d'être consciente d'avoir son enfant près d'elle.

Elle ne regardait jamais dans sa direction, ne tenait pas sa main, ou ne laissait même apparaître aucune conscience de sa présence. Elle n'avait pas non plus l'air énervé, comme s'ils avaient eu une dispute et qu'elle l'ignorait en conséquence. Le garçon regarda autour de lui d'un air méfiant et Remus aperçut des lunettes en dessous de la capuche.

Trouvé. Remus s'empressa de les suivre, réticent à l'idée d'effrayer Harry s'il se mettait à courir, il n'avait pas non plus prévu de le perdre, et Sirius pouvait se montrer à tout moment. Jusqu'à ce que Sirius décide de se montrer, cependant, Harry n'était pas en danger immédiat et il était même possible qu'il mène Remus jusqu'à l'endroit où ils vivaient.

* * *

La 'mère' de Harry disparut dans une boulangerie, forçant Harry à choisir un autre semblant de parent – un homme petit et chauve, cette fois – et à le suivre. L'homme descendit presque toute la rue, avant d'entrer dans une cabine téléphonique. Harry s'appuya contre celle-ci. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir depuis combien de temps il marchait, mais il se retrouvait de nouveau sur Charing Cross Road, et il était presque certain de pouvoir trouver son chemin jusqu'à la gare de Kings Cross.

Il se joignit à une file d'écoliers qui venait de sortir du bus. Le professeur parlait un garçon à l'autre bout, mais tous les autres se parlaient entre eux et personne ne sembla remarquer Harry. Il retira sa capuche – leurs pulls étaient d'un bleu profond et sa veste était verte mais plutôt similaire.

Il les suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent Square Bedford et il poursuivit sans eux.

« Hey, gamin ! » entendit-il.

Harry ignora cet appel et continua à marcher.

« Potter ! »

Sa tête se tourna en direction de la voix avant qu'il ne grimace, réalisant qu'il aurait juste dut l'ignorer. Un grand homme apparut près de lui et attrapa son bras avec une main poilue. Harry essaya de lui faire lâcher prise.

« Pas de ça, dit-il. C'est toi qui vas me payer une nouvelle maison. »

« Je n'ai qu'une mornille. » protesta Harry, en se débattant.

L'homme renifla.

« Malefoy donnera un peu plus qu'une mornille à celui qui t'amènera à lui. »

« Laissez-moi. » dit Harry.

« Non, non. »

« Laissez-moi ! » cria-t-il.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda une femme avec un grand sac à main, en leur adressant un regard étrange.

« Je t'avais prévenu qu'on retournerait à la maison si tu n'étais pas sage, alors ne fais pas semblant d'être surpris. »

Harry essaya de se libérer, mais n'y parvint pas.

« Si tu n'arrêtes pas, je le dirai à ta mère ! cria l'homme. Et elle est déjà énervée contre toi pour t'être blessé ! »

Harry cligna des yeux. La femme sembla s'apaiser et s'éloigna.

« Maintenant, arrête ton cirque. » dit l'homme, à voix basse.

Il attira Harry dans une ruelle sinistre et se mit à chercher sa baguette. De nouveau, Harry essaya de s'échapper et cette fois, il réussit. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour méditer sur sa chance cependant, et se mit à courir.

« Petit con ! beugla l'homme. _Pedis offensio_ ! »

Harry trébucha et s'effondra. Son poignet se plia.

Il fut hissé sur ses pieds de manière brutale, tiré par son bras blessé. Son autre bras, heureusement, était libre. Il attrapa sa baguette dans sa poche arrière et lança le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit, se fichant du fait qu'il s'agissait d'un sort de nettoyage.

« _Saponum_ ! »

De larges bulles brillantes se formèrent dans la bouche de l'homme et lui piquèrent les yeux. Il jura, utilisant un mot que Harry n'avait même jamais entendu dans la bouche de Patmol, et Harry se débrouilla pour se libérer de nouveau. Il se lança dans une autre allée sombre, tournant à l'angle, et glissa en s'arrêtant face à un mur, sans issue.

* * *

Harry était plutôt bon pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Remus l'avait presque perdu de vue quelques instants plus tôt, jusqu'à ce qu'il repère finalement la veste verte parmi les pulls bleus. L'école, avec laquelle Harry marchait, disparut dans un parc, un homme apparut et attrapa le bras de Harry.

Remus tira sa baguette de sa poche – Harry se débattait et avait l'air terrifié, ce qui était un argument suffisant pour renvoyer ce grand homme poilu de là où il venait – mais une femme apparut dans sa champ de vision. Remus baissa sa baguette. Elle échangea quelques mots avec eux et s'éloigna, lui adressant un regard étrange alors qu'elle passait devant lui.

L'homme traîna Harry dans une ruelle. Le cœur de Remus se trouvait dans sa gorge. Il se mit à courir, mais quelque chose – venant d'une autre direction – le devança.

C'était un chien. Un chien énorme qui ressemblait à un ours avec une fourrure noire et ébouriffée. Il s'immobilisa, mais ne sembla pas l'avoir repéré. Remus se força à bouger plus vite. Il courut jusqu'à l'angle, perdant presque l'équilibre – sur ... des bulles ? - mais il poursuivit et tourna de nouveau à un coin de rue-

Il y eut un BANG bruyant, comme les pétarades d'une voiture, et la ruelle explosa ; Remus fut jeté à ses pieds, sa baguette atterrissant quelques mètres plus loin. L'homme qui maintenait Harry fut balancé contre un mur. Les murs eux-mêmes tremblèrent, de la poussière et des morceaux de briques grises tombaient. Harry lui-même n'était pas inquiété, mais il regardait autour de lui avec méfiance, la baguette levée.

Et c'est à ce moment que Remus _le_ vit, courant jusqu'au fils de James et Lily. Sirius. L'homme qui avait tout ruiné. L'homme qui avait détruit tout son monde en l'espace de quelques heures. L'homme qui l'avait détruit _de nouveau_ quelques semaines plus tôt. Il était plus mince que dans les souvenirs de Remus, mais pas aussi maigre qu'il ne s'y attendait, ou pas aussi sale. Il était rasé de près, ses cheveux étaient propres et il était habillé comme Remus, en jean et en chemise. Son expression, cependant, était meurtrière. Remus chercha sa baguette.

« Oh, merci Merlin. » l'entendit-il dire alors qu'il arrivait près de Harry.

Harry fut enlacé – dans une étreinte qu'il sembla rendre – et Sirius s'écarta de lui.

« Comment- ? » demanda faiblement Harry.

Sirius dit quelque chose à voix basse et le seul mot que Remus put entendre fut 'créature'. Sirius s'agenouilla pour observer l'homme qu'il avait attaqué. Remus avait sa baguette à portée – ses doigts caressaient le bois doux – et ni Sirius, ni Harry ne savaient qu'il était là. Sirius vérifia le pouls de l'homme, fit voler jusqu'à lui une vieille boîte de pizza sortie d'une poubelle proche du mur, la toucha une fois et après un éclat de lumière bleu, l'homme disparut. _Un- un portoloin ?_ se demanda Remus, avant de secouer la tête.

Sirius se tourna de nouveau vers Harry et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton poignet ? »

Remus entendit Harry parler de la cheminée et le vit tendre le bras pour le montrer à Sirius. Remus leva sa baguette, à l'instant où Sirius reprenait la parole.

« Lunard. »

Sa tête se redressa au moment où Remus le désarmait. Harry sursauta et regarda Remus comme s'il venait de le trahir.

« Lunard, répéta immédiatement Sirius, en se plaçant devant Harry comme si _Remus_ était la menace. Lunard, s'il te plaît. »

Entendre le nom lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard, mille fois plus douloureux que n'importe quelle pleine lune.

« Tu ne comprends pas. » dit Sirius.

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer le sort qui tuerait Sirius, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui en sortit finalement.

« Comment tu as su que c'était moi ? »

« Tu fais toujours ces drôles de petits nœuds sur tes bandages, expliqua Sirius, sans le quitter des yeux. Lunard- »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Pour autant, Remus ne fit aucun geste pour l'attaquer. Sa main semblait gelée, sa baguette pointée vers le cœur de Sirius.

« Remus, alors. S'il te plaît. Je sais ce que tu penses, mais tu as tort. Ce n'était pas moi. Ça n'a jamais été moi. C'était Peter- »

« Ne parle pas de lui ! cria Remus. Tu es un traître- »

« Peter était le traître ! hurla Harry. Il a tué mes parents ! »

« Sirius a tué tes parents, Harry, pas Peter. Peter est mort. Sirius l'a tué et il va essayer de te tuer- »

Harry s'écarta de derrière Sirius et se plaça entre les deux adultes.

« Je vis avec Patmol depuis des mois, dit-il, en soutenant le regard de Remus avec ses yeux, ses yeux qui ressemblaient tant à ceux de Lily. Et je vais bien. Il n'essaye pas de me blesser, il est- »

« Écarte-toi, s'il te plaît, Harry. » dit-il, en essayant d'avoir un bon angle de tir.

« Non. » répondit Harry.

« Harry, bouge de là. »

« Non. » répéta celui-ci.

C'est ce qui le fit agir ; Harry, Harry qui ressemblait tellement à James, debout devant Sirius, pour le _protéger_ , comme si Sirius n'était pas responsable de tout ce qui avait mal tourné dans la vie de Harry et dans celle de Remus, comme s'il n'était pas responsable de la mort de Lily, James et Peter.

« _Dormio_. » murmura-t-il, en agitant sa baguette dans la direction de Harry.

C'était regrettable, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que Harry ne se place sur son chemin, en subissant des conséquences plus sinistres.

Il put voir que Sirius avait reconnu le sortilège de Sommeil – bien sûr qu'il allait le reconnaître ; lui et James avaient pris l'habitude de l'utiliser pour endormir Remus après les pleines lunes – et ne fit rien pour écarter Harry de la trajectoire du sort. C'était plus sage et il semblait le réaliser. _Je pense qu'il tient à lui d'une certaine façon au moins_ , pensa Remus, qui n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il se sentait à cette idée.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent – il avait l'air complètement terrifié, en réalité – mais il ne bougea pas. Il grimaça lorsque le sort fut proche de l'atteindre – mais la faible lumière bleu s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa poitrine. Les yeux de Remus s'agrandirent. Qu'est-ce _que Sirius a-t-il bien pu lui apprendre ?!_ Sirius, cependant, paraissait aussi choqué. _Magie accidentelle, peut-être_ , pensa Remus, en regardant Harry qui avait maintenant l'air déterminé. _Mais pourquoi protège-t-il-_ Sirius fit un geste vers sa baguette.

Remus lui lança un Stupéfix, mais rata sa cible, détourné par une force invisible. _Harry_ , pensa Remus, las. La main de Sirius se serra autour de sa baguette. Remus lui lança un autre sort, pour le désarmer cette fois, mais Sirius s'écarta de la trajectoire. Remus rompit l'air, lançant sort après sort contre son ancien ami, mais aucun ne touchèrent leur cible.

« Lunard, _s'il te plaît_ , écoute-moi. » haleta Sirius.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » dit Remus, en lançant un autre sort.

Sirius trouva un abri derrière une poubelle.

« Lâche. » cracha Remus.

Il fut forcé de bloquer un sort qui venait de Harry – un sortilège d'Entrave – et un autre sort de désarmement de la part de Sirius. Il força Sirius à se cacher de nouveau derrière une poubelle lorsqu'il lui jeta un sortilège d'Entrave, envoya des étincelles vers Harry pour le distraire, et s'avança pour bloquer Sirius dans un coin. _Enfin_.

« Lunard, dit Sirius, les yeux grand ouverts alors que Remus envoyait valser sa baguette. S'il te plaît. »

« _Petrificus Totalus_ ! » entendit-il derrière lui.

Il bloqua facilement le sort, mais la distraction suffit. Une boule de fourrure noire passa près de ses jambes, le faisant tomber. Harry avait récupéré la baguette de Sirius et la lui tendit. Sirius se transforma, ses doigts se renfermant autour de sa baguette, et Harry se jeta sur lui pour s'accrocher à sa taille. CRACK !

Remus envoya un Stupéfix à l'endroit d'où ils venaient de disparaître, mais c'était trop tard. Les étincelles rouges explosèrent contre le mur de la ruelle. Remus se tourna, grognant de frustration, pour faire face à deux hommes. Des Aurors, d'après leurs badges ronds et dorés accrochés à leur robe.

« Où est Harry Potter ? demanda l'un d'eux. La Trace l'a détecté ici. »

« Vous venez de le rater, leur répondit Remus sèchement. Sirius Black l'a emmené. De nouveau. »

Les deux échangèrent un regard.

« Nous allons devoir vous demander de venir avec nous. » dit celui avec les yeux jaunes.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Remus, en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche.

« Nous avons passé la dernière heure à suivre la Trace dans tout ce côté de Londres et pourtant, vous êtes là, avant nous ... »

Celui avec les yeux bleus visa la poitrine de Remus avec sa baguette.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Vous travaillez avec Black ? »

« Excusez-moi ? » demanda Remus, ses yeux se plissant dangereusement.

« Ce que mon collègue essaye de- »

L'homme aux yeux jaunes ne finit pas sa phrase ; Remus avait parcouru la distance entre eux et lui lançait son poing dans la figure.


	10. Des souris et des hommes

Encore et toujours un grand merci pour vos réactions, et pour le nombre de suivis de cette histoire ! C'est un vrai plaisir de voir que ça plaît. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un beau week-end ! A très vite !

* * *

« Eh, Drago ! Regarde ! » cria Hydrus, en faisant accélérer son balai.

« Oui, tu vas très vite. » répondit Drago, en levant les yeux au ciel avant de revenir à son livre.

« Plus vite que toi ! »

« Sûrement pas ! » dit Drago, indigné.

Hydrus fonça sur l'un des paons qui piailla et s'enfuit, les plumes gonflées.

« Stupide oiseau. »

« Mère t'a dit de ne pas faire ça. » dit Drago, en se décalant un peu contre son arbre.

« Je te prends à la course. » dit Hydrus, en ignorant le dernier commentaire.

« Mon comète est à la maison. »

« Alors va le chercher, crétin. »

Hydrus se trouvait désormais en vol stationnaire, juste au-dessus de Drago, avec la main posée sur la branche de l'arbre.

« Père a dit de ne pas utiliser ce mot. »

Hydrus l'ignora à nouveau et attendit une vraie réponse.

« Je suis en train de lire, lui dit Drago, tout en tournant une page. Tais-toi et laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Je veux faire la course. » déclara Hydrus, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je t'ai répondu ; je suis en train de lire. » répéta Drago.

« Tu as juste peur de perdre. » lança Hydrus.

« Je n'ai pas peur ! Je n'ai juste pas envie maintenant ! »

« Baaawwwk ! lança Hydrus. Bawk, bawk, baaawwwwwk ! Pouille mouillée ! »

« C'est toi qui secoues tes bras. » lui fit remarquer Drago.

Hydrus s'arrêta de suite.

« Viens et fais la course avec moi. » gémit-il.

« Non. » répondit Drago, en adoptant le même ton plaintif.

« Je vais le dire à Père ! »

« Tu ne vas pas le déranger. »

Drago tourna une nouvelle page. Hydrus atterrit en douceur à côté de lui.

« Je vais le faire. » dit-il.

« Bien. »

Il était en train de bluffer et ils le savaient tous les deux. Père les avait envoyés dehors parce qu'il était occupé et ils avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas l'embêter.

« Viens faire la course. » dit Hydrus, en piétinant.

« Non. »

Drago dut s'écarter pour éviter la poignée d'herbe que son frère lui jeta. Des feuilles suivirent, puis la basket gauche de Hydrus.

« J'ai dit non ! » cria Drago, debout à présent.

Il évita la chaussure droite, la lui relança et Hydrus lui jeta son balai. Drago s'enfuit, avant qu'il ne trouve quelque chose de plus lourd, et trouva refuge sur les branches d'un arbre de la cour. Hydrus apparut un moment après. Il avait récupéré son balai, mais pas ses chaussures ; ses chaussettes étaient pleines de boue.

 _J'espère qu'il va oublier et mettre de la boue partout dans le Manoir_ , pensa Drago sombrement, les yeux baissés sur son frère.

Hydrus passa la tête à travers les doubles portes qui menaient à l'intérieur et haussa les épaules, avant de grimper de nouveau sur son balai, de quitter la cour et de repartir vers leur terrain. _Merci Merlin_ , pensa Drago, même s'il ne fit aucun geste pour redescendre. _Peut-être que je vais juste rester là ..._ Il ouvrit son livre et le feuilleta, en essayant de retrouver sa page – il l'avait fermé plutôt vite. Il venait juste de s'installer contre le tronc quand un bruit métallique résonna depuis la porte de la cour. _Génial_ , pensa sombrement Drago.

La fenêtre du hall de l'étage, qui était presque aussi haute que lui, s'ouvrit largement et percuta le mur extérieur avec un bang qui fit presque tomber Drago de l'arbre.

« Les garçons ! » appela Mère.

Drago s'assit, très, très immobile.

« Drago ? Je t'ai vu rentrer. Où es-tu ? »

Drago déglutit.

« Ici. » répondit-il.

Mère baissa les yeux vers lui, surprise.

« Que fais-tu dans un arbre ? »

« Je lis. » répondit faiblement Drago, en lui montrant son livre.

Mère le regarda un moment et sourit légèrement.

« Dobby est occupé avec moi ici, dit-elle. Peux-tu répondre à la porte, s'il te plaît ? »

« Oui, Mère. » répondit Drago, obéissant, en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air ennuyé.

 _Crétin de Dobby. Il doit bien être capable de quitter Mère pour quelques minutes pour faire ce qu'il est censé faire_. Il descendit, traversa les doubles portes, puis d'autres doubles portes jusqu'à l'entrée.

« Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas venir par la cheminée, qui que ce soit ? » grommela Drago.

Il connaissait la réponse cependant. N'importe qui ne pouvait pas entrer ou sortir du Manoir sans l'accord de Père ; la cheminée était ensorcelée pour rejeter quiconque n'avait pas le mot de passe. Les mots de passe changeaient selon les lubies de Père, et dérangeaient incroyablement Mère ; Drago l'avait personnellement vu à trois occasions durant la dernière année dire un ancien mot de passe et se faire cracher dessus par la cheminée. Père avait dormi dans la chambre d'ami les nuits qui avaient suivi.

La cloche sonna à nouveau alors qu'il passait devant le portrait de son arrière-grand-père Casius Malefoy. Drago ouvrit la porte.

« Oui ? » dit-il.

Severus Rogue se tenait sur les marches, prêt à tirer sur la corde de la cloche de nouveau. Les yeux de Drago s'agrandirent à la vision de son parrain.

« Désolé ! Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était vous, Monsieur, ou je n'aurais- Désolé ! »

« Une excuse était suffisante. » dit Severus, en passant devant lui pour entrer dans le Manoir.

« Oui, monsieur. Merci, monsieur. » balbutia Drago, en fermant la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » demanda Severus, en désignant le livre de Drago de la main.

« _Théorie magique_. » répondit Drago, en levant le livre.

« Le livre de Waffling ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Un bon livre, dit Severus, en approuvant de la tête. Instructif, mais pas trop complexe, si je me souviens bien. »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Lucius est là ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Severus lui adressa un regard qui aurait pu être pourvu d'amusement.

« Ton vocabulaire semble plutôt limité aujourd'hui, Drago. »

« Oui-euh-je, commença Drago en se sentant rougir. Désolé. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit Severus, en souriant très légèrement. Peux-tu m'emmener voir ton père, s'il te plaît ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

Severus était clairement en train de sourire maintenant.

« Je crois qu'il était dans son bureau. »

Drago le mena à travers le hall, passa les doubles portes pour arriver dans un autre hall.

« Père ? » appela Drago, en frappant à l'élégante porte de bois.

« Je pensais t'avoir dit de ne pas me déranger, Drago. » répondit Père sèchement.

Drago regarda Severus comme pour lui demander son aide.

« Puis-je te parler, Lucius ? » dit Severus.

La porte s'ouvrit.

« Laisse-nous, Drago. » demanda Père.

Severus lui adressa un signe de tête pour le saluer et suivit Père dans le bureau.

 _Je suis celui qui a laissé Severus entrer,_ pensa Drago, avec des yeux noirs. _Je devrais être autorisé à écouter._ En souriant, Drago piétina jusqu'au hall, revint sur la pointe des pieds et colla son oreille à la porte.

« ... arrêté. » disait Severus.

« Et je suppose qu'il s'attend à ce que je paye sa caution, dit Père, en ayant l'air amusé. Cognac ? »

« Non, merci. »

Il y eu un bruit de verre tandis que Père se servait un verre, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je ne paierais pas un sou. Ce monstre de Lupin peut rôtir là-bas. »

« Il a été relâché ce matin, dit Severus avec amertume. Toutes les charges ont été abandonné. »

« Deux semaines en poste et Cornelius Fudge gaffe déjà. »

« Je n'ai aucune amitié pour Fudge, mais je ne dirais pas que la relaxe de Lupin soit une erreur, étant donné les circonstances. »

« Les circonstances ? » demanda Père.

Son ton fit presque frissonner Drago.

« C'est Rufus Scrimgeour qu'il a frappé. Je dois dire que beaucoup de personnes auraient envie de lui arranger le visage – l'homme est absolument incorrigible – mais Lupin avait aussi réussi à mettre la main sur le fils Potter, d'après des témoins. »

« Avait ? »

« J'imagine que tu l'as vu dans le journal de ce matin. »

« Je sais que le garçon a été repéré au Chaudron Baveur. Il s'est enfui- »

« -et a été trouvé par Lupin si l'on peut croire Dumbledore. » dit Severus.

« Vraiment ? » dit Lucius, si bas que Drago eut du mal à l'entendre.

« Le Ministère essaye de garder ça secret. »

« Ce qui veut dire que ça sera dans la Gazette du Sorcier dès demain matin, dit Père, sa voix débordant de mépris, avant qu'il ne soupire. J'imagine que Lupin a perdu le garçon. »

« Il s'est échappé et a été récupéré par Black. »

« Nous n'aurions même pas besoin de nous reposer sur des incompétents comme Lupin si le Ministère laissait les Détraqueurs s'occuper des recherches, mais ils ne peuvent pas, évidemment ... Pas quand ils pourraient faire du mal au fils Potter. »

Son ton, qui avait été énervé quand il parlait des Détraqueurs, ne devint qu'un soupir lorsqu'il évoqua Potter.

« Il n'est probablement pas en sécurité avec lui non plus, et au moins, un Détraqueur serait capable de soumettre un enfant de neuf- »

« Huit. »

« Pardon ? »

« Le garçon a huit ans. Comme Drago. »

Drago se figea en entendant son nom. Père fut silencieux pendant un long moment, assez pour que Drago ne commence à s'inquiéter qu'ils se soient rendus compte de sa présence. Il était prêt à partir quand Père jura.

« J'espérais ne rien avoir à faire avec Lupin, dit-il, avec un bruit de verre. C'était le but de lui avoir demandé de couvrir le Londres moldu. »

« Malin de ta part. » admit Severus.

« Je ne m'en attribue pas le mérite, déclara Père avec amertume. Il a réclamé le poste. »

Severus ne répondit rien.

« Enfin, il est déterminé à trouver le garçon, ce que je cherche également, et il m'a promis d'amener le garçon s'il était retrouvé. »

« J'aurais pensé qu'il l'emmènerait à Dumbledore. »

Drago eut l'impression que Severus était surpris, mais ne pouvait pas en être sûr.

« Je ne vais pas laisser le garçon sous la garde de ce vieux fou, dit Père, avec du dégoût dans la voix. Si Harry Potter est celui que nous pensons, qu'il soit près de Dumbledore était aussi mauvais que de l'avoir près de Black ... »

Mère avait dit à Père ce que Tante Bella avait raconté à propos de Black qui ne servait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres et désormais, Père ne détestait plus Black, il le haïssait.

« Le Ministère n'est pas mieux. »

Il fut silencieux quelques secondes.

« Où était Lupin la dernière fois que tu en as entendu parler ? »

« Il retournait dans sa cave ou quoi que ce soit qu'il appelle sa maison. » répondit Severus sur un ton venimeux.

Drago n'avait jamais entendu son parrain parler de cette façon et cela l'effraya.

« Si ça se trouve, les événements de hier soir étaient prévus et il est parti rejoindre Black. »

« Toujours là-dessus, Severus ? » demanda Père.

« Lupin pardonnerait la trahison de Black en une seconde s'il pensait que ça pourrait lui permettre de se rapprocher du fils Potter. » lança Severus d'une manière cinglante.

« Pettigrow était le traître, dit-il, sa voix devenant un peu plus aiguë. Même si de la façon dont les choses ont tourné, je pourrais presque penser qu'il nous a aussi trahi. »

« Peut-être, dit Severus, avec une voix ennuyée. Mais la trahison de Black est celle qui a compté à la fin. Il a dut transmettre des informations au Seigneur des Ténèbres par mon biais ou celui de Pettigrow. Et Black était le Gardien du Secret. Potter était trop fier pour confier sa vie à un minable sans intérêt tel que Pettigrow- »

« Sans intérêt ?! » lança une voix stridente et énervée.

Il y eut un bruit sourd, comme une chaise renversée et un cri de douleur. Drago pressa un peu plus l'oreille contre la porte.

« Écarte ça, Severus. » dit Père impatiemment.

« Tu sembles avoir un problème de nuisible. » lança Severus d'un air pincé.

« Allons, allons, dit Père, amusé. Est-ce vraiment une façon de parler entre vieux amis ? Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ce que tu m'as raconté ? »

Drago sursauta en entendant une troisième voix.

« Sirius n'a jamais trahi personne. _J'étais_ le Gardien du Secret. » dit la voix aiguë d'un homme.

« _Toi_ ? » ricana Severus.

« Severus, assieds-toi, cria Père. Tu n'es quand même plus furieux à propos de la Sang-de-Bourbe de Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non, répondit froidement Severus. Simplement surpris. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un homme mort apparaît. Si on peut parler d'un homme. »

Il y eut un gémissement outragé, venant sans doute du troisième homme.

« Severus. » le réprimanda Lucius.

« Mes excuses, Pettigrow. »

Drago sentit que les mots étaient douloureux à dire pour son parrain. L'autre homme reprit la parole.

« Tu as toujours été un sale bât- Ow ! »

« James Potter n'est plus là pour te protéger, dit Severus, sur un ton doucereux. Et il semblerait que ce soit uniquement de ta faute. »

Le troisième homme marmonna quelque chose que Drago ne put entendre.

« Malin de ta part, cela dit, d'avoir fait changer Potter d'avis. »

« Peter ne mérite pas de félicitations, dit Père, en riant. C'est Black qui l'avait suggéré ! »

« Donc Black n'est pas complètement innocent. » murmura Severus.

« Oui, oui, dit Père impatiemment. Tu peux continuer à le détester. Ce qui m'intéresse maintenant, c'est comment tu as fait pour rester en vie, Peter. Il était justement en train de m'expliquer quand tu es arrivé, Severus. »

« Ça a- C'était facile, vraiment.» couina l'homme – Peter.

« Évidemment, si tu as réussi à t'en sortir. » marmonna Severus.

« Je ne vais pas le dire si tu comptes être impoli. » répliqua Peter.

Il y eut une pause.

« Continue. » lâcha Severus sèchement.

« J'avais fait des arrangements avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, expliqua-t-il, tandis que Drago écoutait avec attention. Une fois Lily et James morts, il devait venir chez moi et tuer Sirius lorsqu'il serait venu vérifier. Nous avions prévu d'utiliser du Polynectar – le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pris un cheveu de Sirius et serait allé voir Dumbledore, bouleversé, pour le tuer. Je me serais occupé de Remus, fait en sorte que ça ressemble à un accident, comme s'il s'était blessé gravement. »

« Malin. » approuva Père.

Drago hocha la tête de l'autre côté de la porte ; Père était impressionné, donc il devait se sentir impressionné également.

« J'étais- j'attendais son retour quand mon bras est devenu froid. Vous savez tous les deux ce que je veux dire. J'ai été directement à Godric's Hollow et j'ai trouvé Lily et James morts, mais- mais Harry était en vie. J'ai réalisé ce qu'il s'était passé et j'étais prêt à tuer le garçon- »

« Et pourquoi, demanda Père, avec une voix qui fit frissonner Drago. Pourquoi aurais-tu fait cela, Peter ? »

« Parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres- »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était déjà détruit, dit Père, d'une voix un peu malheureuse, faisant gémir Peter. Pourquoi voudrais-tu détruire son successeur ? »

« Q-quoi ? »

Il y eut un claquement fort, comme une main sur le bureau.

« Harry est le prochain défenseur des Sang-Pur. » déclara Père.

Il y eut un bruissement de robes et Drago imagina que soit Père, soit Severus avait entrepris de faire les cent pas ; ce Peter ne semblait pas être le genre d'hommes à faire ça.

« Je ne- ne sais- »

« Et pourquoi d'autre Dumbledore l'aurait-il retiré de la communauté sorcière ? » demanda Père.

« Je- je ne sais- »

« La peur, Peter, voilà pourquoi. Si le fils Potter pouvait battre le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, quelle chance aurait un vieux fou tel que Dumbledore ? »

« Dumbledore est considéré comme l'un des plus grands- » commença Severus.

« Il ne peut pas t'entendre ici, Severus, il n'y a pas besoin de le défendre, répondit Père impatiemment. Alors, Peter ? »

« Au- aucune. »

« Exactement, répondit Père sur un ton condescendant. Et si Black n'est pas de notre côté, ce que toi – présent et bien vivant – tu sembles nous indiquer, alors il a certainement emmené Potter pour le modeler et le rendre 'bon'. Inutile de dire que le fils Potter doit être enlevé à Black avant qu'il ne fasse trop de dommages. »

« Tu le sers déjà. » lança Severus, l'air stupéfait.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres récompense toujours généreusement la loyauté, dit Père. Potter fera évidemment pareil lorsqu'il sera suffisamment âgé. »

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce.

« Continue ton histoire, Peter. » dit Père, finalement.

« B- bien, j'étais prêt à tuer Harry – mais ça a très, très mal tourné, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. - quand Sirius s'est montré. J'aurais pu l'avoir, mais Hagrid était là aussi- »

« Le balourd de Dumbledore. » dit Père.

« Je- je me suis transformé et je suis parti. »

Il bégayait beaucoup, mais Drago ne pensait pas qu'il était effrayé ; c'était une sorte de bégaiement excité.

« Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je savais que Sirius allait me chercher, mais je pouvais sentir qu'il était déjà allé chez moi, alors j'ai su que j'y serais en sécurité, au moins pour un petit moment. Le matin, Dumbledore est arrivé. N- nous avons été cherché Remus et Dumbledore nous a fait asseoir dans son bureau et nous a raconté ce qui était arrivé. Sirius a passé les jours qui ont suivi à me chercher, pas qu'il ait eu beaucoup d'autres choix. Sans moi, il n'avait aucune preuve de l'échange. Mê- Même Dumbledore l'ignorait. Il a fini par me trouver, ce qui devait arriver, je s- suppose. Je l'ai mené jusqu'à une rue bondée, en criant qu'il avait trahi Lily et J- James et ensuite, pendant qu'il attrapait sa baguette, j'ai fait tout exploser. Ma baguette aussi, malheureusement, mais ça semblait d'autant plus vrai. J'ai espéré que ça avait aussi tué Sirius, m- mais il avait lancé son charme du Bouclier à temps, le b- bâtard. Je me suis coupé un doigt pour faire croire que j'avais été tué et ensuite, j'ai profité de la confusion pour me transformer et me cacher dans les égouts. »

Il se mit à rire étrangement.

« Je les ai regardé l'emmener à Azkaban. »

« C'est la dernière fois que tu as été vu en sept ans. » commenta Severus.

« Sirius était écarté, expliqua Peter. Mais si je me montrais sur le Chemin de Traverse, les gens m'auraient reconnu- »

« Tu te surestimes, dit Severus. Tu es loin d'être inoubliable. »

« J'ai reçu un Ordre de Merlin- »

« Pour être mort, lança Père. Et tu n'as pas réussi ça non plus. Je crois que Severus a marqué un point. Pourquoi maintenant, Peter ? »

« A- avec Sirius en liberté, je ne suis plus en sécurité. Il a sûrement dit au garçon ce qui c'est vraiment passé. P- personne ne va écouter Sirius, plus maintenant, mais ils pourraient écouter H- Harry. »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à la question. Pourquoi _maintenant_ ? »

« Le frère du g- garçon avec qui je vis a rencontré Harry hier. C'était trop proche. »

« Tu vivais avec les Weasley ? » demanda Père.

Drago savait qu'il s'agissait d'une raillerie.

« Parmi tous les endroits possibles, Peter ... »

« Quel choix est-ce que j'avais ? Je sais qu'ils sont des traîtres à leur sang, mais ce n'est pas n- nouveau pour moi. Si je m'étais montré ici, vous m'auriez noyé ! »

Père laissa échapper un rire. Severus resta silencieux.

« J'espère que tu réalises qu'Arthur Weasley va se demander pourquoi il manque un animal à l'un de ses fils. Et si le mot parvient aux oreilles de Black- »

« Je suis pas stupide ! couina Peter. Je me suis trouvé un remplaçant. Je lui ai même c- coupé une patte. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? » demanda Père.

« Une protection, dit Peter, d'une voix piteuse. N- »

« Qu'est-ce que fait le Maître à écouter aux portes ? » demanda Dobby, tout en ayant la présence d'esprit de murmurer.

Drago se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier. Il attrapa Dobby par le poignet et le traîna à travers le hall, passant devant la salle de bain jusqu'à une fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour.

« Je t'interdis de parler de ça à qui que ce soit, murmura Drago avec férocité. Ca n'est pas jamais arrivé. »

« Oui, jeune Maître. » couina l'elfe, l'air terrifié.

« Bien, répondit Drago. Maintenant ... Va me chercher quelque chose à manger. »

* * *

Severus ne se donna pas le temps de réfléchir. Il ajouta tout ce qu'il avait appris dans l'heure dans un chaudron dans un coin de son esprit, de la même façon qu'il pouvait ajouter des ingrédients pour potion. Il les laissa là, à mijoter. Ces choses resteraient là jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à s'en occuper. Pour le moment, il avait une mission.

 _Merci mon dieu, c'est samedi_ , pensa-t-il, en sortant de la cheminée. Il jeta un œil à la pile de copies qui attendaient d'être corrigées sur son bureau. _Elles ne seront pas corrigées ce soir, malheureusement_. Il soupira ; il avait espéré le faire pourtant.

Il s'empara de _Mélanges médicaux_ dans la bibliothèque, fit apparaître son chaudron et son nécessaire et s'installa dans la salle de potions collée à ses quartiers. Il devrait pouvoir récupérer du Poussos chez Mrs Pomfresh – _une de ces petites bouteilles de voyage, je pense_ – mais pour le tonifiant et l'essence de gecko, il devrait se débrouiller seul.

Aucune de ces potions n'était délicate – il les aurait sans doute terminées pour le matin – mais elles exigeaient d'être attentif aux détails. Severus se mit au travail, coupant, pressant, écrasant, versant et remuant. Remuant principalement.

 _Et une pincée de langues de gecko en poudre._ Il remua trois fois – dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, dans l'autre sens puis dans l'autre à nouveau et la potion vira au vert sombre. _Enfin_. Severus jeta un œil au ciel dehors qui commençait à s'éclaircir.

Il fit apparaître une flasque, la remplit, et la posa à côté de la fiole de tonifiant.

« _Evanesco_. » murmura-t-il, en agitant sa baguette vers son chaudron.

Il prit ses affaires, plaça les deux préparations dans un petit coffre en bois et retourna dans ses quartiers. Il se laissa directement tomber sur son lit, sans prendre la peine de changer sa robe ou d'enlever ses chaussures.

 _Lucius doit croire que je suis fou,_ pensa-t-il, sombrement. _Une bouteille de Poussos, de l'essence de gecko et du tonifiant_. Pas du tonique pour les nerfs, avait-il dit, mais du tonique pour réparer les nerfs endommagés. _Même si Pettigrow pouvait trouver une utilité aux deux potions, nerveux comme il l'était. Et Lucius voulait aussi un_ _remède contre les douleurs ..._ Severus sourit méchamment. _Pettigrow devra faire sans._

 _Pettigrow ..._ A contrecœur, Severus récupéra les souvenirs de l'après-midi qu'il avait placé dans le chaudron de son esprit. Le savoir en vie était une chose. Savoir qu' _il_ avait été le Gardien du Secret, en revanche ...

Severus avait toujours su que Pettigrow avait rejoint la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela lui correspondait parfaitement ; à la recherche de pouvoirs et un peu effrayé. _Nous l'étions tous. Même Lucius._ Cela semblait presque drôle, comme un jeu, et ses camarades de classe avaient commencé à choisir leurs camps également.

Potter et son équipe avaient rejoint Dumbledore à la moitié de leur septième année. Lily aussi. C'était tout à fait elle – et en vérité, en tant que née-moldue, quel choix avait-elle ? - mais Severus en avait espéré autrement. Il avait prévenu Potter alors, que Pettigrow était un espion. Pas clairement, jamais clairement – il aurait risqué sa vie et il n'était pas prêt à mourir pour Potter – mais Potter avait été soit trop stupide pour comprendre ses sous-entendus, soit trop fier pour croire quiconque d'autre que son gros traître d'ami.

Après l'école, Pettigrow avait continué à renseigner le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dates, plans, locations ... Tout ce que ses petites oreilles de rat pouvaient entendre. En retour, il n'était jamais blessé lors des duels, juste stupéfixé. Severus lui avait cassé le bras une fois pourtant. Il avait dit à tout le monde que c'était un accident et tout le monde l'avait cru.

Severus avait rejoint le côté de Dumbledore après avoir entendu la prophétie et avoir appris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'apprêtait à tuer Lily. Il n'avait jamais rien dit à propos de Pettigrow, dans le but de ne pas attirer davantage l'attention sur lui ; il n'avait jamais aimé Pettigrow durant leur scolarité, pauvre lâche qu'il était, et il l'avait encore moins aimé une fois devenu mangemort parce que cela voulait dire qu'il allait le voir plus souvent, et parce que ses actions mettaient Lily en danger.

Il aurait été le premier que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait interrogé et sa trahison lui aurait coûté la vie. Au lieu de ça, il déjouait les plans comme il pouvait, et essayait de réparer les dommages causés par Peter. Il n'avait jamais suspecté Black d'être un traître malgré ses autres – et très nombreuses d'après l'avis de Severus – fautes, du moins pas avant d'entendre que Potter et Lily étaient morts et que Black avait disparu.

En plus de ça, Black n'avait jamais été subtile, et Severus avait du mal à croire qu'il aurait pu manquer le fait que Black espionnait pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quelles autres options étaient possibles, cependant ? Black avait été arrêté et emmené à Azkaban, Pettigrow était mort et Lily ... Ça avait été un choc – et un choc douloureux, pire que n'importe quelle torture qu'il avait expérimenté – d'apprendre que Lily était morte.

La nouvelle de la mort de Potter avait été aussi plutôt difficile, étrangement, mais rien de suffisant pour que Severus lui pardonne. Il détestait James Potter mort autant que vivant et il était heureux de laisser les choses là où elles étaient. Mais maintenant, en fin de compte, Severus n'avait jamais entendu quoi que ce soit sur Black qui espionnait pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, parce que Black ne l'avait jamais fait. Black n'était pas le traître. Il était coupable de milliers d'autres choses, bien sûr ; s'évader de prison – il avait sa place là-bas, qu'il ait tué ces moldus et Pettigrow ou non – kidnapper et se cacher aux yeux de la justice, pour en nommer quelques-unes. Mais Black n'avait pas tué Lily.

Cela mettait Severus dans une situation plutôt compliquée. Il préférait les choses comme elles avaient été jusque-là ; Potter était mort et Severus espérait que cela reste ainsi. Il avait fini par surmonter le chagrin de la mort de Lily, mais pas sa culpabilité. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait un jour arrêter d'essayer de se racheter, cependant, mais il s'était réconcilié avec lui-même sur cette question. Black – populaire, star du Quidditch, beau, Black – était détesté par tout le monde et avait passé la majorité de sa vie d'adulte derrière des barreaux avec des Détraqueurs pour seule compagnie.

La pensée amena un sourire à Severus. Lupin avait été libéré mais certainement pas impuni ; il avait semblé vieux la dernière fois que Severus l'avait vu, et même si un peu de son audace de maraudeur restait, la majorité avait été écrasé par les sept dernières années qu'il avait passé seul. Pettigrow, il l'avait cru mort, un destin qu'il avait complètement mérité d'après Severus.

Mais il ne l'était pas. Et c'était lui qui avait tué Lily. Et seul Pettigrow lui-même, Lucius, Severus, Black et sans doute le fils Potter le savaient. Les deux derniers seraient arrêtés avant d'avoir la chance de parler, donc il n'en restait que trois. Lucius avait clairement vu un intérêt à aider Pettigrow et donc, tant que cela l'arrangerait, Lucius ne dirait rien. La vie de Pettigrow dépendait de son silence, alors il ne dirait rien à personne non plus. Il restait donc Severus. Et si Severus parlait, ils sauraient tous que c'était lui.

Que penserait Dumbledore, cependant, si Severus gardait quelque chose d'aussi important pour lui ? Il devait la vie à cet homme, mais lui dire serait comme une faveur faite à Black et l'idée était insupportable. Comme elles aimaient le faire pendant ses périodes de doute, les pensées de Severus se dirigèrent vers Lily et ce qu'elle ferait, ce qu'elle voudrait. Puisqu'il était celui qui lui avait enlevé la possibilité d'agir ou de dire les choses elle-même, il serait celui qui agirait pour elle.

 _Lily voudrait que son fils soit en sécurité_ , pensa immédiatement Severus. _Et Black aussi. Elle était ... Elle l'appréciait beaucoup._ Cette pensée le fit frémir. _Je me demande ce qu'elle aurait fait de cette histoire de_ _successeur du_ _Seigneur des Ténèbres ..._ Il secoua la tête ; il pouvait l'imaginer facilement et ce n'était pas agréable. C'était simplement ridicule que quelqu'un puisse croire que la progéniture – Severus détestait toujours cette pensée – de James Potter et Lily Evans puisse être malveillant. L'enfant était évidemment aussi arrogant et gâté que son père parfait, mais pas maléfique.

 _Et, si Black est innocent, je ne peux pas croire que le fils de Potter soit en danger, sinon du manque de maturité de Black. Et où qu'ils soient, ils n'étaient pas prêts d'être retrouvés. Hier avait été l'exception bien sûr, mais Lupin avait été seul et s'il lui en avait donné la chance, Black lui aurait sans doute parlé._

Les pensées de Severus devinrent douloureuses. _Il semble que j'avais tort à propos de ça aussi ; Lupin est soit un très bon acteur, soit il ne connaît pas la vérité._ Il soupira bruyamment et enfonça son visage dans son oreiller. _Et de nouveau, le fils Potter et ses amis se mêlent de ma vie !_

* * *

« Hydrus ! Drago ! Descendez ! J'ai des cadeaux pour vous. » appela Père.

Drago et Hydrus regardèrent leur mère.

« Allez-y. » dit-elle, en soupirant.

Elle ferma brusquement le livre qu'elle était en train de leur lire. Les deux garçons se levèrent et coururent jusqu'au hall du bas, où Père était en train d'attendre. Il fronçait les sourcils.

« Les Malefoy ne courent pas. » déclara-t-il froidement.

« Oui, Père. » répondit Hydrus, l'air affligé.

« Désolé. » ajouta Drago.

Père sourit légèrement.

« J'ai décidé qu'il était temps de vous apprendre ce que c'est que d'avoir le contrôle sur une chose vivante. Certains appelleraient ça de la responsabilité. »

« Mais pas vous. » dit Hydrus.

Père pencha la tête.

« Non, pas moi. »

« Père, c'est à ça que sert Dobby. » répondit Drago, avec arrogance.

« Dobby appartient à la famille, pas à toi, lui rappela Père. Ceux-là, par contre, sont à vous. »

Père leur tendit deux petits formes brunes.

« C'est un rat. » déclara platement Hydrus.

« C'est vos rats. » répondit Père, en leur en donnant un chacun.

Le sien était légèrement plus gros que celui que Père avait donné à Drago, et un peu plus foncé. A part ça, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différences entre eux. Drago tenait le sien avec précaution, entre ses deux mains.

« Vous devrez être prudent. Ce ne sont pas des jouets. Ne le serre pas. » le prévint Père, tandis que Hydrus le levait, avec curiosité.

« Je n'allais pas le faire. » répondit Hydrus.

Drago regarda le sien avec intérêt. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les rats ; une fois, quand il était petit, il s'était perdu dans la cave et avait passé la nuit à les écouter couiner. Père avait mis des protections en place le jour suivant, mais les dommages étaient fait. Celui-là _semblait_ plus amical, cela dit. Ses moustaches frémirent lorsqu'il renifla ses doigts.

« Comment ils s'appellent ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est à vous de décider. »

Hydrus était silencieux.

« Bosworth, dit-il finalement, avec un petit sourire. Comme le fromage. »

Son rat couina.

« Je crois qu'il n'aime pas. » dit Drago.

« C'est un rat, déclara froidement Père. Bien sûr qu'il l'aime. Et le tien, Drago ? »

« Roquefort. Ils pourraient tous les deux avoir des noms de fromages. »

Le rat de Drago couina aussi.

« Le tien n'aime pas non plus. » dit Hydrus.

« Si, il aime ! »

« Assez de chamailleries, dit Père. Ils aiment tous les deux leurs noms et c'est tout. »

Il regarda les deux rats comme s'il voulait le leur faire comprendre.

« Allez jouer calmement maintenant. »

« Je vais te montrer la maison, décida Hydrus, en tenant avec précaution le rat dans ses mains, tandis que Drago le fixait. La pièce où on est, c'est l'entrée. Ces escaliers vont jusqu'à l'étage où il y a ma chambre et celle de Drago et la chambre de Mère et de Père et la bibliothèque et les chambres d'ami. »

Hydrus passa les doubles portes de droite et commença à expliquer les règles concernant le bureau de Père. Roquefort couina à Drago.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il. Je ne vais pas te faire visiter. »

Le rat couina à nouveau, comme s'il demandait pourquoi.

« Parce que t'es un rat, crétin. »

Plus Drago passait du temps avec son rat, plus il le détestait ; tout ce que Roquefort faisait, c'était dormir et il avait la mauvaise habitude de mordiller les affaires de Drago, et si Drago essayait de l'arrêter, ses doigts. Hydrus, de son côté, refusait d'être séparé de Bosworth.

Il réclama le petit coffre de bois que Severus avait apporté au manoir plus tôt dans la semaine et l'avait rempli de couvertures ; Père avait été furieux d'apprendre que Hydrus avait prévu de laisser le rat dormir sur son oreiller. Roquefort n'était pas autorisé sur l'oreiller de Drago non plus – Père l'avait interdit, mais Drago n'était pas très intéressé par l'idée non plus – et il dormait dans la cage que Drago avait fait acheter à Dobby.

« Drago, regarde ! » cria Hydrus, en passant avec Bosworth sur l'épaule.

Au début, la démarche de Hydrus était instable et le rat avait souvent couiné et glissé doucement et inévitablement dans son dos, mais ils semblaient maintenant maîtriser l'exercice.

Drago le regarda avec jalousie et toucha la forme endormie dans sa poche.

« Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ça ? » demanda-t-il à Roquefort.

Il avait aussi essayé d'apprendre à son rat à s'asseoir sur son épaule, mais Roquefort était tombé après quelques mètres, avait mordu Drago quand il avait essayé de le récupérer, et avait refusé d'être touché pour le reste de la journée.

* * *

 _« J'attaquerais les Potter à cette heure-ci la semaine prochaine, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avec une voix froide et aiguë. Ils seront, je présume, revenus d'ici là. »_

 _Ses yeux rouges se tournèrent vers Pettigrow qui tremblait._

 _« C'est exact, mon Seigneur. James a dit qu'ils quitteraient Ste Mangouste demain. »_

 _« C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils se sentiront le plus vulnérables, dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Laissons-les s'installer et reprendre confiance. »_

 _« Oui, mon Seigneur. »_

 _« Tu vas organiser une rencontre avec eux, Queudver, ordonna-t-il. Un moment où ils seront, inévitablement, présents. Avec le garçon. Le garçon doit être là. »_

 _Pettigrow s'inclina._

 _« Pars. »_

 _Il s'exécuta. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tourna ses yeux terribles sur Severus._

 _« Je suppose que tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai appelé ici. »_

 _« Je suis sûr que mon Seigneur a ses raisons. » déclara Severus, en évitant son regard._

 _Il sentit une légère vérification dans son esprit et ne fit rien pour résister. En réalité, il inclina la tête et croisa le regard rouge. L'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'y glissa comme un serpent. Il pouvait même sentir ses écailles – froides, douces et un peu visqueuses – tandis qu'il glissait dans le donjon qu'était son esprit._

 _Il y avait des milliers de couloirs, froids, sombres et pas accueillants – la plupart se terminait par des portes qui empêchaient les intrusions dans son esprit. D'autres s'arrêtaient simplement. Certains ne s'arrêtaient jamais. Certains avaient des portes qui menaient dans des placards d'ingrédients pour potion, ou à des potions tout court. Certaines pièces étaient vides. Seul un chemin pouvait emmener dans les tréfonds de son esprit et c'était un long voyage, avec des couloirs qui se divisaient, et tant de divisions que c'était presque impossible de s'y retrouver._

 _Bien sûr, Severus n'était pas assez fou pour frustrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aussitôt que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'y était aventuré, son esprit avait reformé un donjon identique à celui de Poudlard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en tant qu'ancien Serpentard, connaissait parfaitement son chemin. Severus fit semblant d'être déçu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'arrêta dans plusieurs pièces de rangement sur le chemin._

 _Dans l'une d'elles, il observa avec intérêt une série de potions sans noms et sa langue sortit pour goûter les émanations d'élixir d'euphorie. Dans une autre, sa légilimancie prit forme humaine et il s'approcha à grands pas pour examiner les étagères d'ingrédients. Il se saisit d'un pot de racines de marguerites et le jeta au sol – le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait être doux quand il le voulait, mais les gestes inattendus constituaient un bon moyen de tester les défenses de quelqu'un. Severus grimaça, en sachant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le verrait, tandis que le pot se brisait sur le sol de pierre._

 _Satisfait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres continua jusqu'au bureau que Severus venait de s'approprier quelques jours plus tôt, quand Slughorn était parti. Par sécurité, Severus avait modifié la partie centrale de son esprit pour montrer ce bureau plutôt que la pièce commune des Serpentard ; ceux qui essayaient de pénétrer son esprit seraient certainement moins familier avec le bureau du directeur de Serpentard qu'avec la Salle Commune des Serpentard._

 _Des pots s'alignaient sur les étagères, tout comme des bouteilles de potions, et chacun contenait une pensée, un souvenir ou une émotion. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attrapa un petit pot de pollen de fleur de lys et l'ouvrit. Un souvenir de Severus et Lily pataugeant dans la petite rivière derrière leur bosquet émergea._

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le regarda avec intérêt et replaça ensuite le pot sur l'étagère avant d'attraper une peau verte et brillante de serpent. La voix du Choixpeau Magique criant 'SERPENTARD' résonna dans la pièce. Un autre objet – une fiole étiquetée Véritaserum cette fois – fut choisi au hasard et ouvert. Severus s'entendit à dix-sept ans promettre son allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Souriant désormais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se dirigea vers le chaudron d'argent qui frémissait dans un coin._

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda le chiffon déchiqueté qui était à côté avec amusement._

 _« Tu nettoies même tes chaudrons ici, Severus ? »_

 _Severus ne répondit pas parce qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix._

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres plongea une main dans le chaudron – qui contenait un mélange des pensées de Severus – et Severus entendit des bribes de sa propre voix ; ... n'a pas lavé ses mains ... potion inutile maintenant ... trouver mon bureau si facilement ? ... serait mieux que ça ... trop puissant ... Mon Seigneur ... Apparemment satisfait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit de sa tête._

 _Severus tomba à genoux, ses yeux sur le sol. Déjà, son esprit reformait l'habituel labyrinthe. Déjà, sa magie nettoyait les surfaces et les sols que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait touchés. Les souvenirs qui avaient été dérangés se rangeaient d'eux-mêmes et retournaient à leurs places habituelles._

 _Et il avait réussi ; le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait renversé le pot de racines de marguerite – qui ne contenait en réalité qu'une invention de son imagination – mais les pots de poudre de dards d'abeilles sur l'étagère du dessus n'avaient pas été abîmés. Ils contenaient les souvenirs des véritables raisons pour lesquelles il avait choisi Dumbledore et étaient restés intacts, tout comme la boîte de granulés de poison moldu pour rats qui contenaient les souvenirs des avertissements – ignorés – qu'il avait lancé à Potter à propos de Pettigrow durant leur septième année._

 _Dans une autre pièce, un paquet de piques de cactus qui contenaient ses souvenirs de sa mère – qui avait des traits de caractère similaires aux cactus ; pas nécessairement beaux, mais tenaces, pratiques et piquants – reposait dans un tiroir à quelques centimètres de l'élixir d'euphorie que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait regardé et entouré par d'autres prétendus ingrédients et potions. Le chiffon déchiqueté à propos duquel le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était moqué contenait ses souvenirs de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le Choixpeau Magique, qu'il avait supplié d'être placé à Gryffondor, avec Lily._

 _Mieux encore, la potion dans le chaudron qui contenait ses pensées marchait comme de l'eau et de l'huile, avec deux couches distinctes, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'était douté de rien en passant la main à travers la première couche. Severus était presque étourdi par sa réussite, mais ne le montra pas ; il cacha ce souvenir dans une petite fiole qui contenait un liquide clair – de l'alcool pur – parfois utilisé pour les filtres de confusion ou les potions de soin – mais qui ressemblait à de l'eau, bien que cela le ferait sans doute se sentir bien, une quantité pourrait certainement le tuer._

 _« Debout, Severus. » dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

 _Severus se leva._

 _« Mon Seigneur, dit-il, en inclinant la tête. Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? »_

 _Il avait toujours l'air satisfait – Severus savait qu'il était heureux que ses souvenirs de lui devenant un mangemort ait été rangé dans une fiole de 'Véritaserum'. Ce n'était pas du Véritaserum, bien sûr. C'était de l'eau – nécessaire s'il voulait survivre, rien de plus – mais il avait la même apparence et n'avait aucune odeur qu'un humain pouvait repérer, donc le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait pas pu le découvrir._

 _« En effet. »_

 _« Je suis heureux de vous avoir été utile, mon Seigneur. »_

 _« Il y a plus. » dit doucement le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

 _« Plus, mon Seigneur ? »_

 _« Cela concerne ton ... faible ... pour la Sang-de-Bourbe Potter. »_

 _« Elle était une bonne amie quand nous étions enfants, dit Severus avec méfiance. Rien de plus. »_

 _« Que de mensonges, Severus. J'ai vu les souvenirs. »_

 _Severus résista à son envie de renifler ; ses souvenirs les plus importants de Lily étaient ceux qu'il protégeait le plus ardemment, cachés dans d'obscurs endroits ; dans un pot de pétales de la fleur avec laquelle elle avait fait peur à sa sœur le jour où ils avaient parlé pour la première fois, dans une potion qui était du même vert que ses yeux, dans un pot de pétale d'amaryllis_ _parce que c'était le prénom de sa mère, dans un pot de racines qui provenaient d'un buisson d'ajonc parce que c'était là qu'il était assis après sa BUSE de défense contre les forces du mal ... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en avait vu aucun de ceux-là._

 _« Pardonnez-moi, mon Seigneur, mais j'ai quelques petits talents en termes de légilimancie et je comprends en conséquence comme il est futile d'essayer de tromper quelqu'un qui est bien plus doué que je ne le suis. »_

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sembla considérer le sujet pendant un moment._

 _« Quand bien même, Severus, dit-il finalement. Tu seras attristé par sa mort. »_

 _« Ce n'est ... pas possible de ... l'épargner ? »_

 _« Elle a clairement fait comprendre que son allégeance allait à Dumbledore. » répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en le regardant avec attention._

 _Severus acquiesça brusquement. Il se trouvait sur une pente dangereuse et ils le savaient tous les deux._

 _« Elle mourra la semaine prochaine. Fais ce que tu veux avec cela. Pars. Fais entrer Lucius. »_

 _« Oui, mon Seigneur. »_

 _Severus s'inclina et quitta la pièce._

 _« Lucius. » dit-il, en hochant la tête._

 _Lucius lui passa devant, son visage pâle impassible._

Fais ce que tu veux avec cela ... _Severus répéta ces mots dans sa tête._ Donc il sait. Sait ou suspecte. C'est un test. _Lily était morte sauf s'il faisait quelque chose et s'il en arrivait là, il était mort._ Offrez-moi un jour un maître stupide plutôt qu'un malin _, pensa Severus avec amertume._

 _« Des mauvaises nouvelles ? »_

 _Plus maintenant ... Un plan s'était formé dans la tête de Severus._ Et si lui et Lily pouvaient tous deux survivre à ça ?

 _« Sev ? C'était mauvais ? »_

 _Quand Regulus les avait rejoint à la moitié de sa septième année – ça avait été un choc pour Severus, qui avait toujours imaginé que le jeune Black serait resté un spectateur pendant la guerre – ils devenus plus ou moins amis, malgré l'aversion de Severus pour son frère._

 _« Suffisamment mauvais. » dit-il._

 _Regulus s'arrêta sur une marche près de lui._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_

 _Severus savait que Regulus – malgré qu'ils soient dans des camps différents – aurait détesté que l'on fasse du mal à Black ou à ses amis, et il savait aussi que si quelqu'un pouvait les renseigner sans se faire prendre, ce serait lui._

 _« Un autre meurtre de prévu. » déclara Severus, en essayant de paraître ennuyé._

 _« Qui ? » demanda Regulus, les épaules raides._

 _« Potter et Lily, répondit Severus. Et leur fils. »_

 _« Pourquoi tu ne dis pas juste 'les Potter' ? demanda Regulus, confus. Ils sont mariés. »_

Un fait que j'essaye difficilement d'oublier. _Regulus, bien sûr, s'en souvenait parfaitement puisque Potter l'avait invité._

 _« Oh oui. »_

 _« Quand ? »_

 _« Quand quoi ? »_

 _« Quand est prévue l'attaque ? » demanda Regulus, ses yeux gris devenus étrangement brillants._

 _« A cette heure-ci la semaine prochaine. Pe- plans, commença Severus, avec douceur. Des plans ont été faits pour assurer qu'ils seraient là au moment voulu. »_

 _Pour la même raison qui faisait que son plan allait fonctionner, Severus ne pouvait pas révéler la vraie nature de Pettigrow ; Regulus_ _était enclin aux accès de galanteries – Severus supposait que c'était un effet secondaire à grandir avec Black – et s'il le disait à Black, le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tuerait. Puisque Regulus était le seul ami que Severus avait eu depuis Lily, il n'avait pas prévu de faire ça-_

 _« Assez. » dit Severus et le rêve-souvenir s'estompa._

 _Avec un geste de la main, le couloir sombre disparut, en emmenant Regulus avec lui._

 _« Réveille-toi. » se dit-il à lui-même._

Severus ouvrit les yeux après avoir rêvé de la guerre pour la cinquième fois en cinq nuits après avoir revu Pettigrow. Cela avait un sens, qu'après avoir vu l'homme qui avait trahi Lily, Severus se retrouve confronté à des souvenirs où lui-même avait trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le but de la sauver. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait apprécier ces souvenirs.

Les souvenirs de guerre étaient déjà difficiles à gérer dans les meilleurs moments, c'était encore plus difficile quand ils arrivaient sans prévenir. Ce dernier, au moins, se terminait plutôt bien ; Severus était allé visiter Drago – qui devait avoir environ deux mois la nuit de l'attaque – et Hydrus, qui avait seulement dix mois.

Non seulement il avait rencontré l'enfant dont il était le parrain, mais il était aussi en présence de Lucius et ne pourrait pas être accusé si le plan échouait. Et il avait, en effet, échoué ; Severus avait appris plus tard que Regulus avait prévu une dispute avec Black et avait attiré Potter, Lily, le fils Potter, et même Lupin dans l'appartement de son frère, et loin du danger. La confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour Severus avait été renouvelée, lui donnant plus de liberté, et avec cette liberté, il avait pu servir l'Ordre.

Au-delà de ce souvenir, les choses n'étaient plus si heureuses ; Regulus était mort une semaine après – Severus n'avait jamais su comment et pensait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le savait pas non plus ; la magie de la Marque des Ténèbres de Regulus l'en avait informé – et Severus avait du annoncer la nouvelle à Walburga Black et supporter son malheur pendant une bonne heure.

Cela lui rappela un autre souvenir ; l'elfe de maison avait été bouleversé d'entendre Severus parler de la mort de son Maître. Encore maintenant, Severus pouvait entendre ses lamentations couinantes et voir ses gros yeux injectés de sang ...

Il éclaircit son esprit grâce à l'occlumancie, se concentrant sur les murs de pierre grise de son donjon imaginaire, mais les pensées étaient toujours là, dans l'ombre. Il soupira et se retourna, prêt à se rendormir, même s'il se doutait que ce serait une entreprise futile.


	11. Une allégeance improbable

Salut à tous ! Toujours des super reviews ! Vous me faites sourire derrière mon écran et parfois même rougir ! A la fin de ce chapitre, vous allez avoir très envie d'avoir la suite et promis, juré, craché, je vais essayer de vous la poster rapidement ! Ce week-end si je peux. A très vite et bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Ostendere me omnia_ , pensa Harry. Sa vision changea et il y eut un flash de couleur, avant que sa vision ne change à nouveau et redevienne normale.

« Le morveux ne s'en approche pas du tout. » couina Kreattur.

Il était revenu à son habituelle aversion de Patmol et sa tolérance de Harry, après avoir aidé Patmol à trouver Harry plus tôt dans le mois ; les protections de Grimmaurd étaient si étendues qu'elles traçaient quiconque quittait la maison par des moyens magiques et Kreattur avait été capable de les lire à la demande de Patmol.

Patmol était bien plus gentil avec l'elfe depuis – et parce qu'il avait recommencé à cuisiner et nettoyer – et tolérait même son obsession pour le salon.

« Pas du tout ? » demanda Harry.

« Pas du tout, répondit Kreattur. L'incompétence du Maître est clairement contagieuse. Kreattur espère simplement que Kreattur ne va pas l'attraper aussi- »

« J'essaye, d'accord ? » cria Harry.

« Transplaner est difficile, l'avait prévenu Patmol, quand Harry avait évoqué l'idée quelques semaines plus tôt. Certains sorciers adultes n'y arrivent pas, mais les elfes de maison peuvent transplaner avant même de savoir marcher. »

Patmol les regardait maintenant, avec une expression excessivement maussade ; Harry lui avait demandé d'avoir l'air énervé à propos de ça pour garder Kreattur de bonne humeur, parce que la seule façon qu'il avait trouvée pour convaincre Kreattur de l'aide avait été de lui dire que Patmol pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée.

Patmol pensait en réalité que c'était une très bonne idée, parce que, tandis que lui était limité par les protections, Kreattur ne l'était pas et Patmol espérait qu'il pourrait transmettre cette compétence à Harry. Patmol avait essayé de convaincre Kreattur de lui apprendre à repérer les protections et à transplaner malgré elles – pour qu'il puisse ensuite l'apprendre à Harry – mais ça s'était terminé en dispute, et l'animosité avait grandi de jour en jour jusqu'à ce que Harry, qui en avait assez de voir Patmol de mauvaise humeur et d'entendre les murmures de Kreattur, les força à arrêter.

« Le morveux insiste et veut faire continuer à faire perdre du temps à Kreattur. » marmonna Kreattur.

Les sourcils froncés, Harry serra sa baguette – les elfes de maison n'en avaient pas besoin contrairement aux sorciers – et murmura à nouveau l'incantation ; s'il voulait transplaner au Square Grimmaurd, il avait besoin de voir les protections. Les elfes de maison, d'après Kreattur, pouvaient les voir naturellement, mais les humains avaient besoin de prononcer une formule et il avait fallu presque une semaine à Harry pour la trouver.

Finalement, il l'avait découverte dans un livre qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la chambre de Regulus, titré _Traces et auras : repérez la magie autour de vous._ C'était une lecture intéressante d'après Harry, et aucune incantation n'exigeait une baguette, seulement de la concentration et une capacité magique innée. Jusque-là, c'était surtout avec la concentration que Harry se débattait.

« Essaye en parlant à haute voix. » suggéra Patmol.

« Le livre dit de penser les mots. » cria Harry.

« Essaye. » poursuivit Patmol avec patience.

« _Ostendere me omnia_. » dit Harry, en roulant les yeux vers son parrain.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit. La pièce entière était venue à la vie et rayonnait de lumière et de magie.

« Ça marche ? » demanda Patmol.

Sa magie, remarqua Harry, était d'une couleur rouge brillante, et elle ressemblait à la mer un jour de tempête, bougeant constamment autour de lui, déferlant et se concentrant à certains endroits avant de s'en aller et de faire pareil à un autre endroit. Kreattur était légèrement vert, si pâle que c'en était presque blanc, et fragile, pensa Harry, même s'il n'aurait pu expliquer pourquoi ou comment s'il avait essayé. Sa magie ne bougeait pas beaucoup, mais était très concentrée.

Harry lui-même était rouge et or, plein de minuscules étincelles, comme celles qui étaient sorties de sa baguette le jour où il l'avait acheté. Même les murs scintillaient de magie ; il pouvait y voir un entrelacement complexe de vert sombre et de magie noire, pareil à des fils reliés entre eux qui correspondaient à Orion Black, de filaments rouges de Patmol et ici et là, le rouge et l'or de Harry, qui témoignait probablement de la présence du sortilège de Fidelitas.

Les protections bougeaient comme une entité unique, avec des pulsations. Harry comprenait maintenant ce que Kreattur avait dit à propos de protections vivantes, mais il ne comprenait pas comment, au nom de Godric, il allait pouvoir y trouver une faille.

« _Finite_. » dit-il.

La couleur s'estompa et la salle d'entraînement revint à son état normal – et maintenant, franchement terne.

« C'est génial, dit-il. Et désolé d'avoir crié. »

Patmol sourit.

« Ça- »

Mais ce que Patmol allait dire, Harry ne le découvrit pas. Au même moment, il y eut un pop bruyant à l'extérieur et un individu encapuchonné, tout de noir vêtu, apparut dans la rue. La personne rejeta sa capuche, ce qui révéla un homme avec des cheveux noirs longs jusqu'aux épaules – presque comme ceux de Patmol – et un visage cireux. Ses autres caractéristiques n'étaient pas visibles, mais la mâchoire de Patmol tomba.

« Non. » lâcha-t-il, le souffle coupé, courant jusqu'à la fenêtre pour pouvoir mieux voir.

« Qui c'est ? »

Harry voulait savoir et suivit son parrain jusqu'à la fenêtre.

L'homme regarda le Numéro treize, puis le Numéro onze. Ensuite, il se tourna et fixa le Numéro douze. Il serait capable de le voir, bien sûr, puisque le sortilège de Fidelitas ne cachait pas la maison ; habituellement, le sortilège de Fidelitas était jumelé avec d'autres sorts qui s'occupaient de dissimuler les bâtiments, mais Patmol avait dit que faire disparaître le Numéro douze attirerait d'autant plus l'attention, et Harry était plutôt d'accord.

Ce que le sortilège de Fidelitas cachait, c'était Harry et Patmol ; quelqu'un pouvait entrer dans la maison et parcourir toutes les pièces sans jamais les trouver, parce que tant que Harry et Patmol étaient à l'intérieur de la maison, le sortilège dissimulait leur existence. Patmol avait dit que Dumbledore lui-même aurait pu se tenir dans la même pièce qu'eux et ne pas savoir qu'ils étaient là.

« Ça, grogna Patmol. C'est Servilus. »

Harry le fixa.

« C'est lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

Patmol siffla bruyamment ; après avoir écouté la vendeuse du Chemin de Traverse, Sirius avait tenté de dresser Hedwige dans le but de prouver que les chiens étaient de meilleurs compagnons. Elle avait appris à venir quand on l'appelait, mais dédaignait – en privé, Harry ne pensait pas qu'il était nécessaire pour une chouette d'apprendre à hululer sur commande ou bouger la queue – les autres tours que Patmol avait essayé de lui apprendre. Il avait crié victoire pendant des jours.

Un moment plus tard, elle volait dans la salle d'entraînement et alla se poser sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Patmol fit venir de l'autre bout de la pièce tout ce qu'il fallait pour écrire et rédigea une note. Harry y jeta un œil lorsqu'il le passa à la chouette.

 _Que veux-tu ?_ disait la note, écrite de l'écriture fine et soignée de Patmol.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour demander si confirmer qu'ils étaient là – même s'il ne pouvait pas les trouver tant qu'Harry ne lui avait pas dit où ils étaient – était une bonne idée, mais il pensa que c'était un peu trop tard pour ça ; Servilus – Rogue était son véritable nom, se souvint Harry – regardait le Numéro douze avec un air étrange mêlé de joie et d'aversion, et semblait hésiter à rentrer à l'intérieur ou non.

« Envoie une plume aussi. » suggéra Harry.

Patmol acquiesça brusquement et donna la plume à Hedwige. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et elle s'envola, faisant sursauter Rogue. Il écrivit quelque chose et la renvoya.

Patmol ouvrit la note rapidement et Harry tendit le cou pour la lire.

 _Parler_ , avait écrit Rogue, dans un gribouillis désordonné. _Alors parle_ , écrivit Patmol.

 _A l'intérieur._

 _Entre, alors._

Harry pouvait entendre le challenge dans ces mots.

 _En suis-je capable ?_

 _Essaye._

Rogue regarda le papier pendant presque une minute avant de rédiger quelque chose d'autre. _Je crois que je vais demander une escorte._

« Qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda Patmol à Harry, ses yeux ne quittant pas l'homme dans la rue.

« Euh ... Je ne sais pas – on peut lui faire confiance ? »

Patmol renifla, mais ensuite, son expression se fit pensive. _Envoie ta baguette avec la chouette_ , écrivit Patmol sur le dos du morceau de parchemin.

« Tu le laisses entrer ? » demanda Harry.

« Il sait où nous sommes, dit Patmol. Mais il n'est pas lié au sortilège de Fidelitas alors il ne pourra pas dire où nous sommes. Personne ne sera capable de nous trouver, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent même _chercher_. Si nous lui disons le secret, il sera lié par lui et ne sera pas capable de dire quoi que ce soit. »

« Oh. »

Harry regarda à nouveau Rogue par la fenêtre, dont le regard passait de la note de Patmol à la maison.

Un instant plus tard, Hedwige revint avec une longue baguette faite de bois rouge. _Casse-la et je te tuerais à mains nues_ , disait la note qui l'accompagnait.

« Chêne rouge, murmura Patmol, en écartant le parchemin. Et ventricule de dragon, je crois. »

« Comment tu sais ? »

Il renifla, en la rangeant dans sa poche.

« Le nombre de fois où Cornedrue et moi avons volé cette chose ... Je te raconterais plus tard. Notre ... invité ... attend. »

Harry et Patmol se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée.

« _Obscuro_. » dit Patmol calmement.

Un bandeau apparut, couvrant les yeux de Rogue. L'homme sembla ennuyé, mais ne fit aucun geste pour s'en débarrasser. Patmol et Harry sortirent, attrapèrent chacun un bras de Rogue et le menèrent par les escaliers, jusque dans la maison. Ils le conduisirent jusqu'au bureau, Patmol verrouilla la porte avec un sort et ferma les rideaux.

Seulement là, il lui retira le bandeau. Les yeux noirs et froids de Rogue balayèrent la pièce du regard, s'arrêtant sur la porte fermée, les fenêtres couvertes et finirent par se poser sur Patmol, avec répugnance. Ils passèrent à Harry l'instant d'après. L'homme eut l'air d'avoir été giflé. Harry lui rendit son regard, défiant. Le regard de Rogue se posa sur ses yeux plutôt que son visage et ses cheveux, avant qu'il ne déglutisse et ne détourne le regard.

« Comment tu nous as trouvés ? » demanda Patmol.

« J'ai fait un rêve. » dit Rogue sur un ton brusque.

Les yeux de Harry se posèrent sur son nez crochu et ses cheveux gras. Les deux éléments étaient exactement comme Patmol les avait toujours décrits.

« Tu as rêvé de la maison ? » dit Patmol platement.

« De ton frère, en fait, répondit Rogue. Je suis celui qui a dit à votre mère qu'il était mort. Tu savais ça ? »

Patmol montra les dents.

« Apparemment pas. Je me suis souvenu de ton elfe et de cette maison. Comment auriez-vous pu duper la Trace sinon ? Tu n'es pas stupide, Black, mais tu n'es pas assez compétent pour placer des protections qui pourraient déjouer un sort de contrôle du Ministère, ni suffisamment compétent pour t'en sortir sans magie- »

« Oui, mais comment tu as _su_ ? »

« Tu as ouvert la fenêtre. » lança Rogue.

« Non, je t'ai demandé- »

« Je t'ai entendu la première fois que tu as demandé, Black, répliqua Rogue impatiemment. J'écoute, tu vois. C'est une compétence plutôt utile- »

Patmol ricana et fit un pas vers l'autre sorcier.

« Alors aide-moi, Servilus- »

« J'ai suspecté que vous pourriez être là, dit Rogue, avec un sourire mauvais. Mais rien de plus, du moins pas avant que tu n'envoies ton oiseau. On m'a répété tant et tant de fois, _assuré_ que tu haïssais beaucoup trop cette maison pour y remettre les pieds. »

L'expression de Rogue devint acide.

« J'ai suggéré que tu aurais pu être attiré par la maison, ou du moins par les voisins, mais Dumbledore m'a assuré que ce n'était pas le cas, que la maison avait été vérifié avant que tu ne prennes le garçon- »

Les yeux de Rogue se posèrent de nouveau sur Harry.

« -et qu'elle avait été surveillé depuis. »

« Par les voisins ? » demanda Patmol, confus.

« Je suis sûr que tu sais. » lança Rogue.

Patmol et Harry échangèrent un regard stupéfait. Rogue les dévisagea avant d'arquer un sourcil.

« Fascinant. Il semble, Black, que ton sens de l'observation est aussi ridiculement limité qu'il ne l'était la dernière fois qu'on s'est rencontré- »

« Pourquoi tu es venu ? demanda froidement Patmol. Pourquoi seul ? J'aurais pensé que tu aurais amené une centaine de Détraqueurs, Dumbledore _et_ le Ministère. »

« Ne me tente pas, dit Rogue, ses yeux sombres brillants. Il n'y a toujours rien qui me ferait plus plaisir que de te rendre aux Détraqueurs, Black. »

« Alors pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait ? » demanda Harry, tandis que Patmol fulminait.

Rogue le regarda curieusement.

« Il se trouve que je connais la vérité. »

« Toi ? » ricana Patmol.

« Moi, répliqua Rogue, avec un sourire mauvais qui découvrait ses dents jaunes. Je ne t'ai jamais pris pour un traître, Black- »

« Je suis touché. » répondit Patmol, sur un ton qui indiquait tout le contraire.

Rogue le regarda de haut.

« Un meurtrier, oui – comment pourrais-je ne pas le penser ? - mais pas un traître. Pas envers Potter, en tout cas. Et ensuite, il se trouve que j'ai rencontré un vieil ami d'école. Que je croyais mort. »

« Peter. » siffla Patmol.

Une des lampes accrochées au mur explosa.

« Où ? Où était-il ? »

« Il pourrait être n'importe où maintenant, je pense, dit Rogue après un regard vers la lampe. C'était il y a deux semaines. »

« _Reparo_. » murmura Harry.

La lampe se répara toute seule, même si elle ressemblait plus à une mosaïque qu'à un verre lisse. Rogue le regarda un moment avant de se retourner vers Patmol.

« Alors tu as compris. » dit Patmol.

Il fit venir un fauteuil d'un coin et se laissa tomber dessus.

« Qui d'autre sait ? »

« Personne. » répondit Rogue.

« Et je suis supposé croire ça ? demanda Patmol, incrédule. Après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous à l'école, je suis censé croire que tu nous ferais une faveur, Servilus ? »

Les yeux de Rogue passèrent sur Harry.

« Crois ce que tu veux. » dit-il brusquement.

Patmol se débattit un peu avec ses pensées pendant un moment, grogna une fois avant d'avoir l'air plutôt agacé.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour les mêmes raisons qui t'ont poussé à ne rien dire, expliqua Rogue. Il n'y a pas de preuve sinon ma parole ou la tienne. Dumbledore pourrait me croire, ou peut-être Lupin, mais ça ne sert à rien. Ils ne pourraient pas te faire innocenter. Même si le Ministère finissait par croire que tu n'étais pas le Gardien du Secret, ils t'accuseraient sur tout ce que tu as fait d'autres. Si tu veux avoir un espoir de liberté, il va falloir qu'ils se rendent compte par eux-même qu'ils ont tort. Seulement là, ils pourraient accepter de s'excuser. »

Il avait l'air d'espérer que ce jour n'arrive jamais.

« Et pour qu'ils réalisent qu'ils ont tort, j'ai besoin de Peter. » murmura Patmol.

« Précisément. Et si c'était moi qui parlais au Ministère, ou quiconque qui leur parlait en mon nom, ils se débrouilleraient pour remonter à moi et je serais forcé d'expliquer pourquoi je te défends. Le Ministère est franchement incompétent, mais même eux ne pourraient pas croire un ancien mangemort qui exonère un autre prétendu mangemort ... dit-il, en secouant la tête. J'ai travaillé dur pour me racheter après la guerre et je mourrais avant de tout abandonner pour toi. »

Patmol regarda Rogue comme un chien prêt à sauter sur un chat ; Rogue était clairement une proie mais Patmol ne voulait pas non plus recevoir des coups de griffe.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu même venu ici ? demanda-t-il finalement. Pourquoi ne pas être resté silencieux et continuer de prétendre que tu ne sais rien ? »

Les yeux de Rogue se tournèrent vers Harry à nouveau.

« Je devais jeter un œil au garçon. »

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'intéresses au fils de James ? » demanda Patmol.

Il y eut un silence. Les yeux de Rogue rencontrèrent de nouveau ceux de Harry.

« Je me fiche de la progéniture de Potter, dit-il finalement, en détournant le regard. Même si tu n'es pas coupable d'avoir tué Potter et- »

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

« -les Potter, tu as commis d'autres crimes. Je ne voudrais pas qu'un enfant – aucun enfant – se retrouve dans un environnement où il est mal à l'aise. »

« Je le suis, dit Harry tout à coup, tandis que Rogue le regardait. A l'aise, je veux dire. »

« Tu apprécies la compagnie de Black ? »

« Il est bien mieux que les Dursley. »

Un soupçon d'irritation traversa le visage de Rogue à la mention des Dursley, mais il avait disparu un instant après.

« Très bien, répondit-il, avant de regarder de nouveau Patmol. Est-ce qu'il ira à Poudlard ? »

« Bien sûr ! » répondirent ensemble Harry et Patmol.

« Alors, j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. » dit Rogue, en retirant de la poussière de sa robe.

Il se tourna vers Harry.

« Sache maintenant que je te traiterais comme n'importe quel élève. »

Harry acquiesça. _Avertissement reçu. Il me détestera comme il déteste Patmol et Papa._ Rogue tendit la main. Pendant une seconde, Harry crut qu'il voulait que Patmol la serre, mais il prit la parole.

« Ma baguette. »

« Tu ne diras rien de ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? » demanda Patmol, en sortant la baguette de sa poche.

« Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai aucune envie de m'impliquer. »

Patmol agita sa propre baguette et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Cela veut aussi dire que si tu gaffes et te retrouves à Azkaban, ne t'attends pas à recevoir de l'aide de ma part. »

« Je ne voudrais pas de ton aide, de toute façon. » répliqua Patmol.

Harry était d'accord, mais il donna un coup de coude à son parrain malgré tout. Patmol le fusilla du regard. Ils raccompagnèrent Rogue jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et Patmol lui rendit sa baguette.

« Petit con, murmura Patmol, en fusillant la silhouette de Rogue du regard, avant d'imiter plus ou moins la voix de Rogue. 'Ne t'attends pas à recevoir de l'aide de ma part.' »

« Je pensais que t'avais dit que tu n'en voulais pas. » dit Harry, les lèvres frémissantes.

Patmol souffla.

« Je n'en veux pas. Mais il n'avait pas à le dire. »

Il fronça le nez.

« Tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'il se soit lavé les cheveux depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. »

* * *

« Et après, disait Patmol, avec des larmes dans les yeux. Cornedrue a marché directement vers Servilus et l'a aspergé de shampoing ! »

Harry éclata de rire. La visite de Rogue, la veille, semblait donner à Patmol envie de raconter tous les souvenirs où il était présent. Pas que Harry en soit ennuyé le moins du monde ; il était heureux d'entendre toutes les histoires à propos de son père, son parrain et – s'il pouvait en croire les dires de Patmol – l'homme qui était sa 'marraine', Remus Lupin – qui n'était pas du tout comme celui qu'il avait rencontré à Londres, lui avait assuré Patmol.

Cela le troubla un peu d'entendre comme ils avaient été cruels envers Rogue, mais – après l'y avoir poussé – Patmol lui avait aussi révélé que Rogue était capable de rendre les coups, parfois de façon bien pire. Malgré ça, après avoir entendu tout ça, il ne trouvait pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi Rogue avait détesté Patmol et son père, ou pourquoi ils l'avaient détesté lui.

« Tiens. » dit Patmol.

Harry, qui était en train de parcourir la tapisserie de la famille Black – et avait abandonné à trouver un sens aux noms inconnus et avait plutôt commencé à compter le nombre de membres (ils devaient être environ cinq cent) – leva les yeux.

« Euh ... merci ? » dit Harry, en regardant la paire de lunettes cassée.

Patmol laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Considère ça comme un cadeau d'anniversaire en avance. »

« Je sais exactement où les ranger. » dit Harry, en les laissant tomber dans la poubelle.

« Tu ne les gardes pas ? » demanda Patmol sur un ton faussement blessé.

Harry renifla.

« Je préfère les miennes, merci. »

« Je crois qu'elles étaient à ma grand-mère, expliqua Patmol, en haussant les épaules. Elles doivent probablement mordre ou quelque chose comme ça. Une femme horrible. »

« Je crois que c'est une caractéristique courante dans la famille, répliqua Harry. Sauf peut-être Regulus. »

« Ouais- Hey ! » lança Patmol.

Il essaya de l'attraper, mais Harry l'avait anticipé et s'écarta.

« Sale petit- » marmonna Patmol.

« Petit quoi ? » demanda innocemment Harry.

« Garçon. Sale petit garçon. »

Harry se mit à sourire.

« Tiens- Aïe ! » dit Patmol, en lâchant une tabatière argentée qui venait de le mordre.

Il examina sa main, avec une expression curieuse ; ils purent voir sa peau se recouvrir de croûtes et devenir brune.

« Ça doit être de la poudre à verrue là-dedans. » dit-il finalement, en tapotant sa main avec sa baguette.

Il fit voler la boîte jusqu'à la poubelle. Un Ordre de Merlin, première classe, qui récompensait le grand-père de Patmol, la rejoint un instant plus tard.

« Services rendus au Ministère ? » demanda Harry.

« Il leur a donné beaucoup d'or. » répondit nonchalamment Patmol, en faisant signe à Harry de le remettre dans le sac-poubelle.

Il y avait un autre exemplaire de _Noblesse par nature : une génération de sorciers_.

« Combien il y en a de ces trucs ? » demanda Harry.

Jusque-là, ils en avaient trouvé un dans la chambre de Regulus, un dans le bureau du rez-de-chaussée, un dans la bibliothèque et un autre ici.

« Qui sait, répondit Patmol, en haussant les épaules. Mais toutes les chances que ma mère avait pour se rappeler de sa lignée parfaite- Aïe ! »

Une petite chose argentée venait de sortir du placard et essayait de planter l'une de ses jambes pointues dans la peau de Patmol. Il l'écrasa avec le livre ; il y eut un petit couinement avant que Patmol ne le récupère avec précaution pour le jeter dans la poubelle. Le livre le suivit.

Kreattur laissa échapper un gémissement.

« Il y a deux autres exemplaires dans cette maison. » dit-il, en adressant à l'elfe un regard irrité.

Kreattur avait passé la majorité de sa matinée debout dans l'encadrement de la porte à observer ce qu'ils jetaient. Il avait essayé de sauver certaines choses ; certaines, comme une photo de Walburga Black, que Patmol ne l'avait pas autorisé à garder (« Il y en a une énorme au rez-de-chaussée ! » avait-il dit avant d'ordonner à Kreattur de sortir de la pièce), mais d'autres, comme une bague dorée qui portait le blason des Black, que Harry convint Patmol de lui laisser. Kreattur avait sangloté pendant presque cinq minutes quand il avait appris qu'il allait pouvoir la garder pour lui pour toujours et il s'était même incliné devant Harry avant de se précipiter en bas pour aller la ranger dans sa tanière derrière la chaudière.

« Eurk, lâcha Patmol. Regarde ça. »

Un lourd médaillon doré reposait sur ses genoux. Harry frissonna sans savoir pourquoi. Il y avait un large 'S' fait d'émeraudes sur le dessus, mais à part ça, il était complètement lisse.

Harry essaya, mais ne réussit pas à l'ouvrir. Il fronça les sourcils et le rendit à Patmol.

« Ça ne s'ouvre pas. »

« Il n'y a sans doute qu'une photo de ma mère ou de ma grand-mère dedans, dit Patmol, mais il n'arriva pas non plus à l'ouvrir. Bon. »

Harry lui ouvrit le sac-poubelle et Patmol le jeta dedans. Kreattur se mit à hurler.

« Quoi ? » demanda Patmol, agacé.

« Le- le médaillon. » réussit à souffler Kreattur.

Il se rapprocha en titubant et ressortit le médaillon de la poubelle.

« Pose ça. » dit Patmol.

Kreattur lâcha la chose immédiatement, mais cela semblait être douloureux pour lui.

« Kreattur pourrait-il ... garder le médaillon ? » demanda-t-il à Harry.

« On t'a déjà donné une bague. » répliqua Patmol.

« Kreattur rendra la bague, répondit Kreattur, en rampant pour aller agripper le jean de Patmol. Kreattur rendra le livre et la photo de Maîtresse Cissy et de Maîtresse Bella si Kreattur peut avoir le médaillon. »

« Non, dit Patmol. Le médaillon va à la poubelle. »

Kreattur reprit l'objet et le serra contre sa poitrine. Patmol lutta pour le lui retirer et Kreattur éclata en sanglots.

« Arrête ça. » dit Patmol, irrité, en jetant à nouveau le médaillon dans la poubelle.

Kreattur le fixa avant de tourner les yeux vers Harry, avec un air suppliant.

« Tu ne l'auras pas. » lâcha Patmol.

L'elfe laissa échapper un sanglot horrible.

« Pourquoi tu le veux ? demanda Harry. Pourquoi il est mieux que la bague ? »

« Kreattur a promis. » répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Harry fronça les sourcils et adressa un regard incertain à Patmol, qui fronçait également les sourcils.

« Promis quoi ? demanda Patmol. Réponds-moi.»

L'elfe frissonna, mais ne put désobéir.

« De le détruire. Kreattur a promis au Maître, oui, il l'a promis, mais maintenant, il a échoué, oui, il a échoué, et le méchant Maître, le vilain Maître ne laissera pas Kreattur le garder ! »

L'elfe se jeta sur le sol en hurlant.

« Quel Maître ? demanda Patmol. Kreattur, arrête de pleurer. »

Kreattur s'assit, en reniflant.

« M- Maître Regulus. » hurla le vieil elfe.

Une larme coula d'un de ses yeux globuleux et il se jeta sur le sol en criant à nouveau.

« Méchant Kreattur ! » couina-t-il, en frappant sa tête contre le sol.

« Kreattur, assieds-toi et ne bouge pas ! ordonna Patmol. Plus de punitions jusqu'à ce que je te le dise ! »

Kreattur se figea et les regarda tous les deux avec des yeux rougis.

« Qu'est-ce que Maître Regulus t'a dit ? »

« De détruire le médaillon, marmonna Kreattur, en sortant le médaillon du sac. Maître Regulus- »

« Lâche ça. Oui, on sait, le médaillon appartenait à Maître Regulus, dit Patmol avec impatience. Je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur ce médaillon et ce que Regulus faisait avec. »

« Maître, dit Kreattur avec une voix faible. Était un méchant garçon. Maître a brisé le cœur de sa mère quand il s'est enfui pour vivre avec des traîtres à leur sang. Maître Regulus était un bon garçon, et fier et heureux et il savait ce qu'il devait à sa lignée et au noble nom de Black. »

« Oui, répondit Patmol, en levant les yeux au ciel. On sait. »

« Maître Regulus a observé le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant des années. » dit Kreattur, avec respect.

Harry grimaça, en pensant à tous les articles de journaux qu'ils avaient retiré des murs.

« Quand Maître Regulus avait seize ans- »

« Dix-sept. » murmura Patmol.

Kreattur et Harry lui lancèrent tous les deux un regard noir.

« Maître Regulus a rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il était heureux, il était fier de le servir. Et un jour, un an après qu'il l'ait rejoint, Maître Regulus est descendu dans la cuisine pour voir Kreattur et Maître Regulus ... Maître Regulus a dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait besoin d'un elfe. »

« Un elfe ? » dit Patmol, en fronçant les sourcils en direction de Harry, sans que ses yeux ne soient fixés sur lui.

« Un elfe, confirma Kreattur avec pitié. Et Maître Regulus avait proposé Kreattur. Maître Regulus avait dit que c'était un honneur, pour Kreattur et pour Maître Regulus, et que Kreattur devait faire tout ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui ordonnait de faire, et ensuite, il devait revenir à la maison. »

Kreattur commença à se balancer, ses bras maigrichons serrés autour de ses jambes décharnées, son souffle sortant par à-coups.

« Alors Kreattur est allé rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas dit à Kreattur ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais Kreattur et le Seigneur des Ténèbres sont allés dans une grotte. Une grotte près de la mer, et derrière la grotte, il y avait une caverne et dans la caverne, il y avait un lac. Un grand lac noir. Il y avait un bateau, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Kreattur sont montés sur le bateau pour rejoindre une île. »

Harry se sentait nauséeux. Patmol avait l'air mal à l'aise.

« Et après ? » demanda Patmol sur un ton calme, presque doux.

« Il y avait une- une v- vasque pleine de potion sur l'île, dit Kreattur en tremblant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a demandé à Kreattur de la boire ... Kreattur l'a bu et Kreattur a vu des choses terribles. Le corps de Kreattur brûlait Kreattur. Kreattur a pleuré Maître Regulus et Maîtresse Black, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres a juste ri et a fait tout boire à Kreattur ... Kreattur a bu la potion ... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a lâché un médaillon dans la vasque vide ... Il l'a rempli avec une potion. Et ensuite, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a repris le bateau, en laissant Kreattur sur l'île. »

Kreattur renifla et essuya son nez qui coulait.

« Kreattur avait besoin de boire, il a rampé au bord de l'île et il a bu dans le lac noir ... et des mains ... des mains froides et mortes sont sorties de l'eau et ont attiré Kreattur sous l'eau. »

« Des mains ? demanda sèchement Patmol. Quelles mains ? »

« Des mains ! sanglota Kreattur. Des mains froides et mortes ! »

« Juste des mains ? »

« Des gens. Des sorcières et des sorciers. » murmura Kreattur, avec des yeux embués.

« Des Inferi. » souffla Patmol, sa bouche se tordant un peu.

« C'est quoi des Inferi ? » demanda Harry.

« Des corps réanim- des morts qui peuvent marcher et attaquer les gens. »

La bouche de Harry s'ouvrit avec horreur.

« C'était des Inferi, Kreattur ? » insista Patmol.

« Kreattur ne sait pas. Kreattur n'a jamais su ! »

« D'accord ! répliqua Patmol. Comment tu t'en es sorti ? Tu as transplané ? »

Kreattur hocha la tête.

« Maître Regulus avait dit à Kreattur de revenir à la maison, alors Kreattur est revenu à la maison. »

« Qu'a fait Reg ? »

« Maître Regulus était inquiet, très inquiet. Il a dit à Kreattur de se cacher et de rester dans la maison. Une nuit, c'était un peu plus tard, Maître Regulus est revenu voir Kreattur. Maître Regulus était perturbé, Kreattur pouvait le voir. Maître Regulus a dit à Kreattur de- de- »

Kreattur renifla et arrêta de parler.

« De quoi ? » demanda Patmol.

« Kreattur a promis. Kreattur a promis à Maître Regulus ... Personne dans la famille ... Maître ... famille. »

Harry était perdu, mais Patmol sembla comprendre.

« Raconte à Harry. » dit-il à l'elfe.

Patmol croisa le regard de Harry.

« Si ça te va d'écouter le reste ? »

Harry hocha la tête et Patmol quitta la pièce.

« Alors ... euh ... ensuite ? »

Kreattur s'approcha, sa voix couinante presque inaudible.

« Maître Regulus a dit à Kreattur de l'emmener à la grotte, la grotte où Kreattur était allé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Kreattur l'a fait et Maître Regulus a bu la potion ... Il avait d'abord ordonné à Kreattur d'échanger les médaillons et de remplir de nouveau la vasque ... Maître R- Regulus avait un médaillon identique à celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres ... Et il avait dit à Kreattur que le médaillon devait être détruit ... Fait promettre à Kreattur ... Alors Maître Regulus a bu la potion, toute la potion et a ordonné à Kreattur de partir ... sans lui ... de ne jamais dire à Maître ... et Kreattur a regardé quand Maître Regulus a été attiré ... sous l'eau ... et ... et ... »

Kreattur hurla et se jeta au sol, en tapant le tapis de ses poings.

« Kreattur, assieds-toi, dit Harry. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand tu es rentré ? »

« Maîtresse était malade de chagrin. Maîtresse ne savait pas pourquoi Maître Regulus ne revenait plus à la maison – tout ce que Maîtresse savait, c'était qu'il ne revenait pas – parce que Kreattur n'avait pas le d- d- droit de le dire, Kreattur avait promis de ne jamais raconter à personne dans la famille ce qui c'était passé dans la g- grotte. »

Kreattur et Harry se tournèrent tous les deux vers le médaillon, qui reposait innocemment sur le sol près de la poubelle.

« Kreattur a essayé de détruire le médaillon, Kreattur pouvait sentir qu'il était diabolique, mais rien de ce Kreattur a essayé n'a laissé de marques. Kreattur était sûr qu'il fallait ouvrir le médaillon pour le détruire, mais rien de ce que Kreattur a fait ... Tellement de sorts puissants ... Rien n'a marché ... Kreattur a _échoué_ ! »

« Tout va bien, répondit rapidement Harry. Nous n'allons pas jeter le médaillon, je le promets, d'accord ? »

Kreattur s'arrêta au milieu d'un sanglot et leva les yeux.

« Tu sais pourquoi Regulus voulait détruire le médaillon ? »

« Kreattur ne sait pas. Kreattur sait seulement que Maître Regulus voulait le détruire. Kreattur _a_ _essayé_ ! »

« Je sais ! lança Harry, en essayant de le calmer. Tu as, euh ... très bien fait. Je vais, erm ... Peut-être que je vais parler à Patmol – à Maître Sirius – pour voir s'il peut essayer de le détruire. »

Kreattur se jeta aux pieds de Harry avec un hurlement. Harry lui caressa bizarrement la tête jusqu'à ce que Patmol revienne et renvoie, gentiment, mais fermement, Kreattur dans son placard pour se calmer.

Une fois que Kreattur fut parti, Harry expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé dans la caverne. Patmol semblait particulièrement morose et une fois que Harry eut terminé, il s'assit sur le canapé et se mit à se masser les tempes.

« Kreattur connaît le nom de la potion qu'il a bu ? »

« Je ne crois pas, répondit Harry. Pourquoi ? »

« J'espérais trouver un antidote. »

« Pour Kreattur ? C'est un peu tard, tu ne- »

« Pour moi. »

« Pour toi- ? demanda Harry, en clignant des yeux. Tu ne vas pas l'essayer ? »

« Je veux savoir ce que Reg voulait faire en volant le collier de Voldemort. » expliqua Patmol, en haussant les épaules.

« Peut-être qu'il l'aimait bien ? »

« Il est moche. »

Ils tournèrent tous les deux les yeux vers le médaillon.

« Apparemment, il est important. Kreattur a dit qu'il était maléfique, et je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, gamin, mais tu as frissonné quand tu l'as touché. »

« J'ai frissonné ? »

Patmol acquiesça d'un air sinistre.

« Je n'en pensais rien, mais maintenant ... Enfin, quoique ce soit, c'est assez important pour que Reg en soit mort, et si Kreattur a essayé de le détruire, c'est qu'il y a certainement une sorte de magie noire qui le maintient en vie. »

« C'est vivant ? » cria Harry.

« Pas vivant comme toi ou moi, mais ce n'est pas juste un morceau de métal noirci non plus. Ce n'est pas naturel. »

Une des émeraudes brilla lorsque Harry pencha la tête.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important ? » demanda Harry, en l'attrapant.

« Voldemort l'a caché dans une caverne, sur une île gardée par des Inferi, dans la pire potion qu'il pouvait trouver. Il pensait apparemment que toutes ces protections étaient nécessaires ... Reg savait pourquoi, mais il n'aurait jamais laissé ce type de renseignements traîner. »

« Mais il l'a fait, répondit lentement Harry. Il y avait ce livre – celui qui avait la page sur la potion du Détraqueur marquée. »

Patmol fronça les sourcils.

« Je pourrais te parier que c'est la potion que Kreattur a bu. Et l'autre livre, celui qui parlait du médaillon, tu te souviens ? Tu voulais que je me renseigne sur cette bague. »

Patmol se leva et sortit de la pièce. Quand il revint, il tenait une pile de livres – Harry pouvait seulement imaginer comment il les avait retrouvées, étant donné l'état de désordre de la bibliothèque – dont Harry se souvenait du jour où ils avaient nettoyé la chambre de Regulus. Harry attrapa celui avec le médaillon et Patmol feuilleta le livre de potions jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la potion du Détraqueur.

« Ça ne dit rien sur le fait que le médaillon soit maléfique, dit Harry. Ça dit juste qu'il appartenait à Serpentard. »

« Alors il a été modifié. » songea Patmol.

« Regulus pourrait avoir laissé un autre indice, dit Harry. Ou peut-être Kreattur- »

« Si Reg avait voulu laisser des indices, il les aurait laissé avec le reste. Il a sûrement pensé que c'était trop dangereux. »

« Mais il a laissé toutes ces choses, répliqua Harry, en refusant de se décourager. Il pourrait- »

Patmol secoua la tête.

« La potion du Détraqueur n'est pas si inhabituelle – elle était souvent utilisé comme sédatif à Azkaban avant qu'ils aient décidé de ramener de vrais Détraqueurs. Son utilisation a été interdite au début des années soixante-dix parce que ses effets sont plus puissants que ceux d'un Détraqueur normal, mais beaucoup de mages noirs l'ont utilisé pendant la guerre. Et Regulus aimait lire, alors un bouquin sur les vieux artefacts sorciers n'a rien d'anormal ici, et ceux-là non plus. »

Patmol désigna les livres sur les protections et la défense magique. Harry s'affaissa.

« Alors il l'a gardé secret ? Ce qu'était le médaillon ? Il ne l'a dit à personne ? »

Patmol secoua doucement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ... Non, je ne pense pas. »

Patmol se leva soudainement et commença à faire les cent pas.

« De ce que Kreattur en a dit, je ne pense pas que Reg avait prévu de s'en sortir vivant ... »

Harry frissonna en entendant cela, essayant d'imaginer ce que c'était de marcher vers sa mort en connaissance de cause.

« Pourquoi d'autre aurait-il pris Kreattur avec lui, mais ne lui aurait pas fait boire la potion ? Non, il devait savoir ou du moins penser que c'était une possibilité et il voulait que quelqu'un comprenne pourquoi il l'avait fait ... »

« Qui ? »

Patmol garda le silence pendant un long moment.

« Voldemort. »

« Très drôle. »

« Non, vraiment, répondit lentement Patmol. A qui d'autre _pouvait_ -il le dire ? Les personnes en qui il avait confiance seraient en danger et pourquoi l'aurait-il dit à quelqu'un dont il doutait ? »

« Mais Voldemort ? Si ce médaillon est aussi important que tu le penses, Voldemort l'aurait tué aussitôt qu'il aurait su ! »

Patmol fronça les sourcils.

« Peut-être qu'il ne lui a dit qu'après – qu'il a retardé le message d'une façon ou d'une autre ... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Si tu avais un secret important et que tu devais le partager, mais ne pouvais le dire à personne, comment tu t'y prendrais ? »

« Je l'aurais écrit ? dit Harry après quelques secondes. Il avait un journal ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Non. Je ... euh ... J'avais l'habitude de le prendre et de le lire et au bout d'un moment, il a abandonné. Même s'il en avait eu un, je doute qu'il ait voulu que Voldemort le lise. »

Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux.

« Et un message ? Dans un endroit sûr, où seul Voldemort pourrait le trouver. »

« Et une information sur l'endroit où il aurait laissé le message ne serait pas trop dangereuse à laisser traîner, dit Harry. Pas vrai ? Il a peut-être laissé quelque chose – une autre note, une photo, _n'importe quoi_. »

« Je vais jeter un œil, lança Patmol, en se levant immédiatement. Nous n'avons rien jeté d'intéressant ou d'inhabituel, alors il y a des chances pour que ça soit toujours quelque part ici. Tu pourrais peut-être passer en revue ce qu'on a trié aujourd'hui, juste pour être sûr. »

Harry se tourna vers le sac des choses qu'ils avaient enlevé du placard et se mit à fouiller. Rien ne lui parut un tant soit peu intéressant et il replaça tout à l'intérieur, déçu. Il fixa le médaillon.

« Qu'est-ce que t'es ? » demanda-t-il.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Curieux, Harry décida d'essayer de le regarder de façon magique – après son succès de la veille, il avait regardé toute sorte de choses d'un point de vue magique.

« _Ostendere me omnia_. » murmura-t-il, et il sentit sa vision changer.

La pièce prit vie autour de lui – la tapisserie sur le mur se mit à briller d'un vert pâle, le sac-poubelle était coloré d'argent, de bleu et de marron. Harry pouvait voir ses propres étincelles rouges et or.

Et il y avait le médaillon. Noir, comme une ombre, mais ce n'était pas comme si la lumière y était bloquée, c'était comme s'il aspirait la lumière à l'intérieur. Du vert et de l'argenté clignotèrent au milieu du noir, si faiblement que c'était presque invisible, et jamais au même endroit plus d'une seconde. Harry le lâcha, en sentant sa peau fourmiller. Kreattur avait raison, même s'il n'en avait pas douté. _C'était_ maléfique.

« _Finite_. » murmura-t-il.

La magie disparut – elle était toujours là, mais invisible pour ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu _es_ ? » demanda-t-il encore.

Les émeraudes brillèrent méchamment. Harry décida de le reprendre, en le tenant délicatement à distance de son bras, tandis qu'il essaya de l'ouvrir de nouveau. Ça ne marcha pas. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ouvre-toi, dit-il, frustré. Ouvre-toi. _Ouvre-toi_. »

Il s'ouvrit, tout comme la porte.


	12. Visiteurs

Salut ! Fin du suspens pour ceux qui attendaient, suite de la traduction pour ceux qui ont triché et ont jeté un œil à la fiction en anglais ! ;) Une bonne lecture et une belle semaine à tous !

* * *

Harry sursauta et regarda l'encadrement de la porte, mais Patmol n'était pas là. Les sourcils froncés, il reporta son attention sur le médaillon et le lâcha par surprise. Il y avait un œil à chaque fenêtre, sombre et attentif, qui le regardait.

Les yeux lui firent sentir un étrange picotement au niveau de sa cicatrice. Harry était immobile. L'œil se tourna, devint rouge et mince, et repéra Harry. Il le regarda et sortit lentement sa baguette de sa poche.

« _N'essaye pas._ » siffla le médaillon.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, sous le choc.

« Le mieux que tu puisses espérer, c'est de me lancer des étincelles dessus, gamin, peut-être même pas. »

« _Petrificus Totalus_ ! » lança-t-il avec un air de défi.

Rien ne se passa.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'embêter. »

Un instant plus tard, la tête de Patmol sortit du médaillon et son corps suivit. Il était trop solide pour être un fantôme, mais il n'était pas non plus transparent. Harry était toujours relativement novice en matière de magie, mais il était complètement sûr que ce n'était _pas_ normal.

« _Tu es faible._ » lui dit le Patmol du médaillon.

« Je- quoi ? » dit Harry, confus.

« _Même pas capable de se défendre contre un médaillon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'embête._ »

« T'embêter avec quoi ? »

« _Avec toi, idiot. Je t'ai juste emmené pour tenir une promesse que j'avais faite à ton père. Ça ne vaut pas le coup._ _J'aurais mieux fait de te laisser avec ta tante. Je choisirais même Azkaban plutôt que ça. Au moins, là-bas, je n'avais pas à supporter des enfants et des elfes de maison. »_

Harry fronça les sourcils.

 _« Je t'ai_ _blessé, gamin ? Laisse-moi deviner, t_ _on_ _père et ta mère te manquent ? Moi aussi. Et je les connaissais, moi. A cause de toi, ils sont morts. Tu les as tué_ _s_ _. Tu es la raison pour laquelle ils sont morts. »_

Harry frissonna et sa cicatrice le picota à nouveau.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-il au Patmol du médaillon.

« _Je suis ton parrain, Harry Potter._ »

Harry frissonna de nouveau. Le Patmol du médaillon ouvrit les bras.

« _Viens ici._ » dit-il.

Harry recula d'un pas.

« _Harry, viens ici._ »

Harry secoua la tête.

« _Harry, maintenant._ »

« Non. » dit Harry, en reculant encore.

« _Je veux juste un câlin._ » dit Patmol avec une voix douce.

« Patmol ! » cria Harry par-dessus son épaule.

« _Arrête de m'appeler ! Je suis juste là !_ »

Si le Patmol du médaillon n'aimait pas ça, Harry pensa qu'alors, il avait d'autant plus de raisons de continuer de le faire.

« Patmol ! »

« _Tais-toi !_ »

Le Patmol du médaillon se rapprocha de Harry qui lui jeta un autre sortilège d'Entrave. Le sort lui passa à travers, comme si c'était de la fumée, même s'il paraissait bien trop solide. Le Patmol de médaillon leva la main vers Harry, qui se précipita vers la porte et la claqua derrière lui. Il y eut un bruit de l'autre côté. Harry appuya sur la porte de tout son poids, espérant désespérément de garder la chose à l'intérieur. Il y eut un nouveau coup, le renversant presque. Un autre coup, et la porte se mit à craquer. Des pas. Harry se tendit.

Il y eut un cri très fort – presque assourdissant – qui sortit du salon et tout devint ensuite silencieux. Harry attendit quelques secondes et jeta un œil sous la porte. Il ne pouvait rien voir et c'était toujours silencieux, alors il se recula un peu. Il attendit et puisque les choses étaient toujours calmes, il ouvrit la porte.

Le médaillon était innocemment posé au milieu du salon, à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où il l'avait lâché, et il était toujours ouvert, les yeux noirs observant le moindre de ses gestes. Il frotta sa cicatrice machinalement et s'avança encore, la baguette levée et ensuite, soudainement, le médaillon se referma et souffla la pièce. Il fut jeté au sol, jusque sur le palier, et perdit conscience quelques instants.

Un moment après, Patmol était penché sur lui, le visage blanc.

« Gamin ? »

La cicatrice de Harry le fit grimacer et sans y penser, il libéra son bras et roula sur le côté, la baguette levée.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai entendu crier et- »

« Le médaillon, dit Harry, en se frottant le front. Je ne sais pas comment ou pourquoi, mais il s'est ouvert. Tu en es sorti, tu me parlais, mais ce n'était pas toi ... »

Ils fixèrent tous deux le salon, qui avait été détruit. C'était comme si une bombe avait explosé, mais sans feu, si l'on ne tenait pas compte des traces de brûlures dues aux lampes cassées.

Les choses avaient été soufflées des murs, les fenêtres avaient été brisées, tout comme les miroirs des armoires. La tapisserie des Black reposait sur le sol en un tas froissé, les canapés avaient été retourné – l'un avait été affublé d'un gros trou, avec du rembourrage qui en sortait – et le sac-poubelle avait explosé en une masse de papiers, de métal et de petits morceaux de bois.

Le verre s'écrasa sous les chaussures de Patmol tandis qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Il essaya d'attraper le médaillon, jura bruyamment et retira sa main.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, en se précipitant, la baguette levée.

« C'est chaud. »

Patmol souleva le médaillon avec sa baguette et le fit léviter jusqu'à eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais exactement ? » demanda-t-il, en examinant le médaillon avec des yeux plissés.

Il était intact.

« Je ne sais pas ! J'étais juste en train d'essayer de l'ouvrir ! »

« Comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! cria Harry, de nouveau. J'essayais mais ça ne s'ouvrait pas, alors ça m'a agacé et je lui ai _di_ _t_ de s'ouvrir et à l'intérieur- à l'intérieur- »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« Le message ! Le message de Regulus ! »

« Tu l'as trouvé ? » demanda Patmol, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Non- oui- peut-être- »

« Harry, ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. »

Pourtant, tout semblait avoir du sens pour Harry.

« Et si le message était dans le faux médaillon ? »

« Bien sûr. » souffla Patmol.

« S'il devait juste prendre le médaillon, dit Harry, en prononçant les mots alors qu'ils se formaient à peine de son esprit. Il ne se serait pas ennuyé à faire un échange. Il _voulait_ que Voldemort le trouve. »

« Il faudra qu'on y aille. » dit Patmol.

« Y aller ? »

« Dans cette caverne. Peut-être que Voldemort n'a pas encore trouvé la note- »

« Ça fait neuf ans. » dit Harry, dubitatif.

« Oui, mais il était mort la plupart du temps. »

« Mais ... Si c'est aussi important- »

« Il ne voudrait pas attirer l'attention dessus, dit Patmol. S'il s'était pointé dans une caverne au milieu de nul part toutes les semaines, quelqu'un l'aurait remarqué. Même les mangemorts ne sont pas _si_ bêtes. Et même s'il l'a vérifié, qui dit qu'il l'a ouvert ? Même s'il n'y a qu'un mot ou deux là-dedans ... C'est quelque chose. Ça doit valoir le coup. »

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? S'il est déjà venu et qu'il l'a lu ? »

« On ne peut pas le savoir sans y aller, dit Patmol. Il doit y avoir un moyen de voir si le médaillon est là avant de boire la potion du Détraqueur. Si on peut voir que le médaillon n'est pas là sans toucher la potion, on devrait pouvoir partir sans rien déranger. »

« Et s'il est là ? »

Patmol sourit d'un air sinistre.

« J'ai passé sept ans de ma vie avec des Détraqueurs, dit-il. Je peux gérer ça. En plus, Kreattur y a été plusieurs fois, et nous avons les connaissances de Regulus ... Ce n'est pas comme si nous improvisions. »

« Nous ? Je peux venir ? » demanda Harry, incapable d'en croire ses oreilles.

« Personnellement, je préférerais que tu restes ici, dit-il. Mais ... »

« Mais quoi ? »

Patmol repoussa la frange de Harry, révélant sa cicatrice.

« Mais, soupira-t-il. Tu as sûrement encore plus de légitimité à y aller que moi. »

« Alors je peux venir ? » répéta Harry, stupéfait.

« Il y aura des règles, l'avertit Patmol. Tu resteras sur la rive. Tu ne viendras pas avec moi sur le bateau, ou sur l'île. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais l'expression de Patmol n'invitait pas à la négociation et c'était suffisamment rare pour que Harry ferme la bouche et se contente d'acquiescer.

« Il faudra que tu apprennes certains sorts dont tu pourrais avoir besoin. »

« Quels sorts ? »

« Je ferais une liste, dit Patmol. Et au final, si les choses tournent mal, comme pour Reg et Kreattur, et que je te dis de foutre le camp, tu écouteras. »

« Et quoi, te laisser là-bas ? »

« Si c'est nécessaire. » dit Patmol, avec un air assuré.

« Mais- »

« Harry, si tu ne peux pas gérer ça, tu n'iras pas. » dit Patmol.

Harry finit par acquiescer lentement.

« Magnifique. » dit Patmol, en claquant ses mains comme si Harry avait accepté de laver la vaisselle, plutôt que de le laisser face à sa mort.

L'ambiance s'allégea si rapidement que Harry se sentit un peu perdu.

« Maintenant, aide-moi à nettoyer ce bazar. »

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à réparer le salon et à trouver un endroit sûr pour le médaillon. Au final, Patmol restaura un meuble du salon et envoya Harry chercher d'autres objets de la maison pour qu'ils puissent y placer le médaillon sans qu'il ne se démarque de ces bibelots.

Une fois fini, Patmol lança un bon nombre de sorts sur le meuble pour garder le médaillon en sécurité ; il y avait un sortilège d'alarme qui se déclencherait si quelqu'un touchait le meuble, un charme du Bouclier pour protéger le meuble et ces objets contre un éventuel dommage, un sortilège Collant pour empêcher le meuble de bouger, d'être déplacé ou volé, un sort de Verrouillage complexe sur la porte de l'armoire, et un charme de Détournement d'attention pour rendre le meuble insignifiant aux yeux de ceux qui le regardaient.

Même avec tout ça, Harry ne l'aimait pas beaucoup et était impatient de pouvoir trouver ce dont il s'agissait et comment le détruire.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Harry était dans la bibliothèque, à méditer sur l'ancien exemplaire du _Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau un_ , de Regulus – Harry avait appris que celui de Patmol avait été détruit trois jours après son arrivée à Poudlard dans un incident qui avait impliqué des feux d'artifice et le hibou de James, et ses parents avaient refusé de lui en acheter un autre – quand Patmol entra dans la pièce. Il s'assit en face de Harry et le fixa avec un regard gris et rigide.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Harry.

« Assez bien, répondit Patmol, en soupirant. Tu es sûr que tu veux venir avec moi dans cette caverne ? »

Harry hésita un peu, mais hocha la tête.

« Sûr. »

Patmol soupira encore, mais n'eut pas l'air surpris et sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa robe.

« Avant que tu n'ailles où que ce soit, tu dois savoir faire tout ça, dit-il. D'accord ? »

Harry baissa les yeux sur ce qui s'avéra être une liste détaillée :

 _\- Sortilège de Feu_

 _\- Sortilège d'Allumage de baguette_

 _\- Sortilège de Découpe_

 _\- Maléfice du Pot de Colle_

 _\- Sortilèges d'Entrave_

 _\- Maléfice du Croche-Pied_

 _\- Transplanage_

« Tout ça ? demanda Harry, les sourcils levés. Je dois être capable de transplaner ? »

Patmol le fixa avec un regard soutenu et Harry s'enfonça dans son siège.

« Je vérifiais juste. »

« Tu devrais pouvoir en apprendre certains par toi-même, dit Patmol. Tu en connais déjà plusieurs, comme le sortilège d'Allumage de baguette et les sortilèges d'Entrave. »

Harry se réjouit un peu à cette pensée, mais il savait que le transplanage allait être la chose la plus difficile. Il se débattait toujours avec l'incantation informulée de vision de la magie, par Merlin !

« Je t'apprendrais le reste. Des questions ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Excellent. Et, commença Patmol. Mettons-nous tout de suite d'accord sur le fait qu'aucun de nous ne va s'énerver avec ça. Nous irons là-bas quand nous serons prêts, pas avant. »

Harry acquiesça, en pensant intimement que ça pouvait représenter des années si Patmol ne changeait pas d'avis concernant la liste.

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'empêches de dormir, ou que tu te stresses pour ça. Ça vaut pour moi aussi. Si j'ai l'air inquiet – et ça pourrait être juste parce que nous avons le Ministère entier sur le dos – n'hésite pas à me donner un coup ou à me lancer un sort ou quoi que ce soit. Et si à un moment ou un autre, tu sens que tu n'arrives pas à gérer tout ça, dis-le moi. On est d'accord ? »

Patmol tendit la main. Harry la serra.

« D'accord. »

« Génial. »

Patmol se leva, parcourut un peu la bibliothèque – tout en grommelant sur le manque d'organisation des étagères – et sélectionna un gros livre, qui titrait ' _Quand les morts marchent_ '.

Il frémit en voyant l'illustration sur la couverture et l'ouvrit, parcourant son contenu avec des sourcils froncés. Harry ferma son livre et se rapprocha de son parrain pour pouvoir lire également. Patmol feuilleta le livre jusqu'à la page qu'il cherchait et plaça le livre entre eux.

 _Les Inferi sont des cadavres, réanimés pour réaliser les souhaits d'un sorcier. Contrairement aux zombies, ils n'ont aucune capacité à penser par eux-mêmes, même s'ils partagent le même état de décomposition, la même peau grise, la même inaptitude à articuler correctement et la même apparence plus ou moins humaine. Les Inferi sont territoriaux et peuvent donc être d'excellents gardiens, leur créateur étant la seule personne en sécurité à leur approche._

 _Ils sont agressifs s'ils se sentent provoqués, mais sélectionnent souvent leurs victimes, choisissant d'attaquer en premier la menace qui leur paraît la plus grande. Ils sont aussi résistants à de nombreux sorts et maléfices en raison de la détérioration de leur système nerveux. Les Inferi sont des créatures nocturnes et ne sont que très rarement observables en journée ; la lumière du soleil, tout comme le feu, est l'une des seules choses capables de faire obstacle à ces créatures humanoïdes._

En dessous du texte, il y avait une photo – mobile – particulièrement représentative d'une sorcière attaquée par un grand Inferius. Harry frissonna, se sentant malade, et même Patmol eut l'air révolté. Le passage se poursuivit, mais Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il racontait, alors il abandonna la lecture et retourna à son propre livre.

Il jeta un œil au sommaire et chercha les sortilèges de Feu. Il y avait un chapitre entier sur la magie élémentaire et bien que la magie en lien avec l'eau, les plantes et la glace ne lui semblait pas terriblement utile, Harry pensa que la magie liée au vent pourrait certainement être intéressante à connaître, tout comme celle liée au feu. Il continua de lire la théorie pendant presque une heure et s'en alla pour s'entraîner dans la cheminée du salon puisque celle de la bibliothèque était déjà allumée.

Faire du feu, Harry l'avait vite appris, était remarquablement facile, mais le contrôler était une autre affaire. Patmol avait réussi à sauver les canapés du salon et Harry avait promis, l'air penaud, qu'il utiliserait la salle d'entraînement à l'avenir. Curieusement – ou peut-être pas, étant donné tout ce qu'il avait fait durant sa propre enfance – Patmol ne lui en voulait pas du tout.

« Je suis juste déçu. » avait-il dit, en examinant les rideaux légèrement brûlés.

Harry avait senti son cœur descendre dans ses chaussettes. Il aurait largement préféré qu'il soit en colère.

« La prochaine fois que tu veux mettre le feu à quelque chose, commença-t-il, sévèrement. Essaye au moins de t'en prendre à cette foutue tapisserie. »

Harry cligna les yeux et il laissa échapper un petit rire incrédule. Patmol lui fit un clin d'œil, ébouriffa ses cheveux et retourna à l'étage, laissant Harry le fixer.

* * *

« Salut, Lupin. » dit une voix joyeuse.

Remus se tourna, en souriant.

« Bonjour, Nymphadora- désolé, Tonks. »

« Beaucoup mieux, dit-elle, ses cheveux revenants au violet d'aujourd'hui, avant qu'elle n'hésite un peu. J'ai lu dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ que tu avais trouvé Harry Potter. »

 _Il est en vie, il est en vie, il est en vie ..._ Il s'était répété ces mots dans sa tête depuis ce jour à Londres.

« Et qu'il s'était échappé ? » demanda Remus, avec un air triste.

« Oui, ça aussi. C'est vrai alors ? »

Remus acquiesça, sa bonne humeur disparaissant.

« Pauvre enfant. »

« Si le Ministère avait été là cinq minutes plus tôt, nous les aurions eu tous les deux. » soupira Remus.

Il était toujours incroyablement contrarié par cela et même s'il avait essayé de ne pas le montrer, sa voix le trahit. Nymphadora lui adressa un regard malicieux.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle tu as frappé cet Auror ? »

Remus lui adressa un coup d'œil en biais et sourit légèrement.

« C'est remarquable que tant de gens sachent ça. »

Et ça l'était, étant donné que la _Gazette_ n'avait pas publié cette partie de l'histoire.

« Papa travaille avec le Ministère, dit-elle, en haussant les épaules. Aux relations moldues. Il était l'un des premiers là-bas après qu'ils t'aient emmené. »

« Je vois. »

« Tu es toujours volontaire pour les recherches, ou tu n'en as plus le droit ? »

« Non, je cherche toujours, mais il est de plus en plus difficile d'obtenir des ordres de Lucius Malefoy. »

Il avait commencé par refuser de laisser Remus entrer au Manoir et quand Remus lui avait demandé pourquoi, il avait répondu sur un ton mielleux qu'il ne voulait pas se faire casser le nez comme le pauvre Rufus Scrimgeour. Dernièrement, ils avaient donc mené leurs entretiens à travers les grilles du Manoir.

« Je l'ai rencontré quelques fois – c'est mon oncle, tu savais ? »

Remus, qui le savait, acquiesça.

« Un vrai salaud, et ma tante est une snob, ou du moins, je crois. Maman ne semble pas trop savoir que penser et Papa est assez intelligent pour garder ses pensées pour lui. »

Remus sourit légèrement.

« Tonks ! »

Nymphadora et Remus se tournèrent pour faire face à un garçon en uniforme de Serpentard. La main de Remus se referma sur sa baguette, juste au cas où, mais elle ne semblait pas du tout inquiète.

« Salut, Tom ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Salut- Vous êtes qui ? » demanda-t-il, en apercevant Remus.

Il semblait hésiter sur le fait d'attraper sa baguette.

« C'est Remus Lupin. » répondit rapidement Nymphadora, en remarquant la méfiance de Tom.

Étrangement, il ne demanda rien de plus que ça ; Remus supposa qu'il faisait confiance au jugement de Nymphadora, et pensa que peut-être la rivalité entre les Maisons avait un peu diminué ... Ou peut-être que Tom n'était qu'une exception.

« Tu as vu Weasley ? »

« Lequel ? » demanda Nymphadora, l'air malicieux.

Tom la fusilla du regard.

« Pas Joseph. La raison pour laquelle quelqu'un pourrait chercher ce crétin me dépasse. »

Nymphadora émit un petit son que Remus prit pour une confirmation.

« Tu veux dire Roger ? » demanda-t-elle, avec des yeux grands ouverts qui donnaient à Remus l'impression qu'elle mijotait quelque chose.

Tom laissa échapper un bruit agacé, ce qui confirma sa théorie.

« Non ? Bon, essayons les cousins alors ... Percy ? »

« Charlie. » soupira Tom.

« Oh ! Tu voulais _notre_ Weasley. »

Tom serra les lèvres.

« Il est avec les filles, dit Nymphadora. Je ne sais pas où. »

« Très utile, marmonna Tom, en roulant des yeux. Merci ... Nymphadora. »

Et il s'en alla sans rien dire d'autre.

« Durban ! » cria Nymphadora.

Tom lui adressa un sourire par-dessus son épaule et poursuivit son chemin.

« Les Serpentard ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Tu peux aller avec lui, si tu veux. » dit Remus, en recommençant à marcher.

« Je le trouverais plus tard. » répondit-elle, en haussant les épaules.

« D'accord. » dit-il.

Nymphadora laissa échapper un drôle de bruit, comme pour indiquer que Remus marchait droit vers un mur et décida de se retenir.

« Tu es là pour voir Dumbledore ? » demanda-t-elle, à la place.

« Oui, c'est ça. » dit-il, en soulevant une tapisserie qui révéla un escalier qui semblait mené deux étages plus haut.

Le bureau de Dumbledore changeait de place chaque année – Remus suspectait que c'était pour garder les élèves et les enseignants en alerte – et cette année, il était au troisième étage.

« Je n'ai jamais su qu'il y avait ça, ici. » dit-elle, ses yeux sombres grand ouverts.

Curieuse, elle le suivit à travers, mais trébucha sur la première marche. Elle se redressa aussi vite, les cheveux roses pâle, avant même que Remus ne puisse lui proposer son aide.

« Je suis horriblement maladroite, soupira-t-elle. Je tiens ça de ma mère. »

Avec intérêt, elle balaya l'endroit du regard.

« Où est-ce que ça mène ? »

« Au troisième étage. Près de cette armure qui insulte tout le monde. » dit Remus.

Nymphadora se mit à rire.

« Charlie a appris tout ce qu'il sait de cette armure. »

« Il peut remercier James et Sirius, expliqua Remus, en souriant faiblement. Ils ont tout appris à Paul. »

« Sirius ... comme ... Black ? » demanda Nymphadora, avec hésitation.

« Oui. » répondit Remus, amèrement.

« Et James ... Pas James Potter ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si, un autre de mes amis. » dit Remus, en souriant maintenant.

« Je pense que je me souviens de lui, dit-elle, pensive. C'est le père de Harry Potter ? »

« Oui. »

Elle acquiesça, l'air pensif.

« Et Paul ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est plutôt explicite. » répondit Remus, ses lèvres frémissantes.

« Je ne ... Paul ? »

« Parce qu'il est malpoli, expliqua Remus, en grimaçant un peu. Sirius a toujours eu une sorte de fascination pour les jeux de mots. »

« Il aurait probablement de quoi faire avec mon nom, dit-elle sombrement. Pas que je compte rencontrer le cousin de Maman, mais bon ... »

« Il avait l'habitude de dire que tu étais une enfant 'adorable'. » dit Remus, en se souvenant tout à coup.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit largement et ses yeux devinrent jaunes comme le soleil tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire.

« Dora ... adorable ... C'est nul ! » lança-t-elle.

« C'est vrai. Mais quand ton propre nom, c'est Sirius ... »

« C'était quoi ton jeu de mots ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je n'avais rien qui était 'adorable', moi, mais il s'est débrouillé pour trouver une rime quand on était en première année. »

Elle le regarda attentivement jusqu'à ce qu'il laisse échapper un soupir.

« Lupin, le turlupin zinzin. »

Nymphadora se mit à rire.

« C'est un des préférés de Peeves ! »

Étrangement, cela ne surprit pas Remus.

« De la faute de James, ça, dit-il, en souriant malgré lui, avant d'anticiper la question suivante. Le jeu de mots de James avait un lien avec la poterie. »

Cette blague s'était arrêtée en sixième année quand James avait décidé que cela pouvait diminuer ses chances avec Lily, mais elle avait mérité une place dans le discours de Sirius au mariage de James.

« Vous aviez l'air drôle tous les trois, dit-elle, en souriant. Même Black. »

« On était quatre, en fait. Peter Pettigrow était aussi notre ami. »

« Le garçon- l'homme que Black ... ? »

« Oui. » répondit doucement Remus.

« Je suis désolée. » dit Nymphadora.

« Ça fait des années. » répondit Remus.

 _C'est comme si c'était hier, pourtant._ Remus posa la main sur le mur – qui semblait si solide – et il s'ouvrit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?! demanda Paul, en faisant craquer son armure. Ne m'ignorez pas, salauds ! Je vous ai demandé ce que vous foutiez là ! »

Il secoua son bouclier dans leur direction.

« Et toi, traînée ! Ramène-toi et regarde-moi quand je te parle, bordel ! »

« Ça semblait drôle, à l'époque, murmura Remus tandis qu'ils tournaient à un angle de couloir. Mais il ne donne pas vraiment un bon exemple aux premières années. »

« Il a fait pleurer quelqu'un chaque année depuis que je suis arrivée, dit joyeusement Nymphadora. Et il ennuie terriblement Rusard, mais Dumbledore dit qu'il fait parti de l'histoire de l'école et tout ça ... »

Remus secoua la tête, pas surpris pour un sou.

« Alors, comment ça se passe à l'école ? »

Il l'avait vu en dernier au début du mois d'avril, mais maintenant, les A.S.P.I.C. étaient imminents, s'ils n'étaient pas déjà en cours ; il se rappelait la première semaine de juin comme extrêmement stressante.

« J'ai eu mon examen de potions hier, dit-elle en souriant. Je pense que ça s'est bien passé ; il y avait le choix alors j'ai fait les quatre premières étapes de la potion Tue-loup. J'étais partie pour faire les quatre premières étapes du Véritaserum, mais trois personnes de ma classe avaient choisi ça, alors j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de différent. »

« Impressionnant, dit Remus, faiblement. Je- J'ai entendu dire que c'était plutôt complexe. »

« Ce n'est pas si dur, dit-elle, en réfléchissant. La cinquième étape est sans doute la plus difficile et je n'ai pas eu à la faire. »

Remus se débrouilla pour déglutir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il reste comme examen ? »

« Sortilèges demain, expliqua-t-elle. Métamorphose le jour d'après – qui sera facile, merci Merlin ! - et Défense et Botanique vendredi. »

« Alors tu ne fais que réviser aujourd'hui ? »

« Procrastiner, plutôt, soupira-t-elle, en agitant la main vers Remus. J'ai dit à Alfred que je le rejoindrais à la bibliothèque juste après le petit-déjeuner pour réviser les sortilèges, mais me voilà, à te parler. »

« Dis à Alfred que je m'excuse. » dit Remus, avec un air désolé.

« Il ne va même pas remarquer. Il doit être en train de rêver de Jaquiline Gamp, mais tout le monde sait qu' _elle_ préfère Pius Thicknesse. »

« Je vois. » répondit Remus, qui n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvaient être ces personnes.

« Honnêtement, je pense que c'est ridicule, faire un chaudron à propos de qui plaît à qui comme si nous avions de nouveau onze ans. »

Elle leva ses mains en l'air et ses cheveux passèrent à une étrange couleur – un mélange entre le vert et l'orange.

« Si quelqu'un aime quelqu'un d'autre, il devrait juste le lui dire. »

« Franche. » observa Remus.

« Je veux être Auror, pas politicienne. » dit-elle, en haussant les épaules.

« Tu es sûre ? demanda Remus, en souriant. Tu sembles avoir des idées bien arrêtées. »

« C'est vrai, dit-elle, en haussant de nouveau les épaules. Et je ne pense pas que j'ai des 'idées bien arrêtées'. Je pense juste que les gens devraient se comporter d'une façon normale pour leur âge. »

« Tu te comportes comme quelqu'un qui a bien plus que dix-sept ans. » dit Remus.

« Non, dit-elle, ses cheveux devenus roses. Ça en donne l'impression parce que tous les autres s'efforcent d'agir comme des premières années. »

Remus n'était pas d'accord, mais ne put se permettre de la contredire, car ils avaient atteint la gargouille de pierre qui annonçait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore.

« Lupin, dit la gargouille. Le mot de passe ? »

« La gargouille de Dumbledore t'appelle par ton nom ? » demanda Nymphadora, impressionnée.

« Ne demande pas, répliqua Remus, en rougissant un peu. C'est plus à cause de James et Sirius qu'à cause de moi. »

« Je me souviens de Potter et Black ! Dis-leur bonjour de ma part, d'accord ? » demanda la gargouille.

« Euh ... » commença Remus, ses yeux dirigés sur l'expression inconfortable de Nymphadora. Bien sûr. »

« Je te vois plus tard. » dit Nymphadora, en lui tendant la main.

Il la serra, lui lançant un sourire chaleureux – et essaya d'ignorer la façon dont ses yeux s'écarquillaient alors qu'elle remarquait ses cicatrices. Cependant, elle s'abstint de tout commentaire et elle s'éloigna dans le couloir, trébuchant un peu dans le bas de sa robe.

« Est-ce que je dois t'attendre toute la journée ? » se plaignit la gargouille.

« Non, désolé. Sorbet citron. »

« Tu m'as fait attendre pour rien. Et en plus, je pensais que tu ne connaissais pas le mot de passe ... »

« Tu m'aurais laissé entrer, de toute façon. »

La gargouille lui adressa un clin d'œil et s'écarta. Le mur derrière elle se sépara, révélant un escalier plus que familier. Remus y grimpa, et un instant plus tard, se retrouva debout devant la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Il leva le bras pour frapper, mais une voix profonde se fit entendre avant qu'il n'ait pu le faire.

« Entrez ! »

Secouant la tête, Remus entra dans le bureau.

« Bonjour, Monsieur. » dit-il en fermant la porte.

« Ah, Remus ! Je me suis dit que vous vous étiez peut-être perdu ! »

« Non, j'ai juste été distrait. »

Dumbledore sourit largement.

« Asseyez-vous, mon cher. »

Remus fit apparaître un fauteuil et prit place.

« Je peux vous proposer une douceur ? »

« Non, merci. Je viens juste de déjeuner. »

* * *

« Drago. » dit Mère, doucement.

Drago arrêta de suite de jouer avec les boutons de son gilet.

« Désolé, Mère. » dit-il, en laissant sa main tomber le long de son corps.

Elle lui adressa un sourire doux.

« Fais un effort ce soir. »

« Oui. » répondit-il, en attendant qu'elle se soit tournée pour grimacer.

« Drago, je le pense, le prévint-elle, en se retournant vers lui. Je ne veux pas d'une répétition de la dernière fois. Je n'ai pas pu regardé Audra Crabbe en face pendant des semaines. »

« C'était un gâteau, protesta-t-il faiblement. Je n'avais pas _prévu_ de le faire exploser- »

Mère croisa et tint son regard.

« Oui, Mère, dit-il, en jouant avec son gilet, brodé d'argent. Je suis désolé. Ça n'arrivera plus. »

« Je ne pense pas, non. » répondit-elle froidement.

« Allons, allons, Narcissa. » dit Père, en entrant dans le salon.

Il était habillé comme Drago, pantalon noir, un gilet noir brodé d'argent et une longue cape noire. Hydrus venait après lui, habillé exactement comme Drago, mais en vert, comme la robe de Mère.

« Les accidents arrivent aux meilleurs d'entre nous. »

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Drago, identiques aux siens.

« N'est-ce pas, fils ? »

« Oui, Père, dit Drago, soulagé. Je promets que ça n'arrivera plus. »

« En parlant de promesses, Père, je sais que Bosworth se tiendra bien. » gémit Hydrus, en caressant le rat qui était à sa place habituelle, sur son épaule.

« J'ai dit non, répondit Père avec irritation. Emmène-le en haut et laisse-le là-bas. »

Hydrus lâcha un bruit de colère et piétina jusqu'à l'étage.

« Va et arrange tes cheveux. » dit Père à Drago.

« Oui, Père. » murmura Drago, avant de s'en aller.

Il marcha rapidement – n'osant pas courir puisque Père n'était pas de bonne humeur – pour sortir du salon. Il passa le couloir de l'entrée, grimpa le large escalier, longea un autre long couloir et rejoignit sa chambre. Il traversa la pièce, ignorant les couinements de Roquefort depuis l'intérieur de sa cage, et entra dans sa salle de bain.

Son reflet le regarda ; un visage fin avec un menton pointu et les yeux gris de Père. Le visage de son père, exactement ce qu'avait dit Tante Bella lors de leur dernière visite, même s'il n'était pas aussi impassible. _Je m'améliore, cela dit_ , pensa-t-il avec fierté. _Plus que Hydrus, en tout cas._

Il attrapa un petit pot gris sur le marbre et prit un peu de gel.

« Un peu trop, non ? » demanda son miroir.

« Non. » répliqua Drago, en remettant une mèche de cheveux en place.

Quand il eut fini, il ressemblait exactement aux photographies qu'il avait vues de son père au même âge. Même son expression lui ressemblait ; calme et satisfait, un peu ennuyé. _Bien, maintenant_ \- CRACK !

« Dobby ! souffla Drago, après avoir sursauté en s'écartant du petit elfe. Ne _fais_ pas ça ! »

« Dobby est désolé, jeune Maître, couina l'elfe, en s'inclinant tellement que ses oreilles touchèrent le sol. Mais Maître envoie Dobby chercher le jeune Maître et lui demande de se dépêcher, monsieur. »

« Je vais aussi vite que je peux. » répondit Drago, agacé.

« Maître dit maintenant, jeune Maître. » dit Dobby, ses yeux verts écarquillés tandis qu'il tordait son pagne sale.

« D'accord. » cria Drago.

Il attrapa le bras maigre de l'elfe et la salle de bain s'étira, se tordit et disparut pour être remplacé par le salon. Drago vacilla, en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale, mais une main puissante dans le dos de sa robe l'empêcha de tomber. Dobby disparut aussitôt.

« Et vous vous rappelez de mon plus jeune fils ; Drago. » dit Père, en serrant son épaule au point que ça en devint douloureux.

Drago cligna des yeux, réajustant sa vision.

« Oui, mais plus si jeune ; joyeux anniversaire, Drago. » dit le vieux et gros Roderick Crabbe, en grattant sa barbe pointue.

« Merci. » dit Drago poliment.

Il n'était pas supposé ajouter 'Monsieur' quand il parlait aux Crabbe ou aux Goyle parce qu'ils n'étaient pas des Sang-Purs, même s'ils s'en revendiquaient. Audra hocha la tête.

« Il est le responsable de l'incident avec le gâteau, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les joues de Drago s'enflammèrent, mais la main de son père ne l'autorisa pas à bouger d'un millimètre. Mère se mit à rire bruyamment. C'était un son aigu, comme de la glace brisée.

« J'avais oublié cet événement. » dit-elle en souriant à Audra.

L'autre femme lui rendit son sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Cyril, deux ans. Mère adressa à Drago un regard éloquent – sans colère, cela dit.

« Tu te souviens de mon Vincent, Drago ? » demanda Roderick.

« Oui. » répondit Drago, en tournant les yeux vers son frère et le garçon trapu qui portait une coupe au bol.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés plusieurs fois dans le passé ; Drago n'était pas très fan du garçon, mais il s'était toujours plus intéressé à Hydrus alors ce n'était pas un problème.

Le feu de la cheminée devint vert et grossit. Ernest Parkinson, un homme à la mâchoire carrée, en sortit, suivi par sa femme Sonja, fine avec un air maladif, et sa fille Pansy qui avait des cheveux noirs comme son père, de grands yeux marrons comme sa mère et un nez retroussé qui ne venait d'aucun des deux.

Ils avaient juste terminé les salutations que les Greengrass arrivaient ; le rondelet et petit Marius, sa magnifique femme Parmenia et leurs filles ; Daphné était l'aînée – du même âge que Drago, blonde avec un visage long et ses sœurs, des jumelles, Astoria et Vivienne, étaient un an plus jeunes. Elles avaient toutes les deux des cheveux sombres, mais leur ressemblance s'arrêtait là ; Astoria était menue et petite tandis que Vivienne était plus grande – presque aussi grande que Daphné – avec des yeux aussi bleus que ceux d'Astoria étaient noisettes.

Les Nott débarquèrent juste après ; Léopold, vieux, grisonnant, la jeune Eléanor aux cheveux bruns et leur fille Catherine. Théodore n'était pas le fils d'Eléanor – sa mère était morte quelques jours après sa naissance – mais il était là aussi ; c'était un garçon grand et maigre avec des dents en avant, il avait quelques mois de plus que Drago.

Tout le monde lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire avec différents degrés de sincérité et Drago acquiesça poliment et les remercia tous. Les Gamp – la plus grande famille de Sang-Pur, à l'exception peut-être des Weasley – ne devaient pas venir, et Drago en était reconnaissant ; là où les Weasley avaient des fils, les Gamp avaient des filles et elles étaient toujours en train de glousser, elles étaient ennuyeuses et Drago ne les voulait pas à son dîner d'anniversaire. Hamish était le seul homme Gamp, il était plus âgé que Drago et il préférait la compagnie de ses sœurs et de ses cousines.

Les derniers à arriver furent les Goyle – qui n'avaient jamais été à l'heure, depuis que Drago les avait rencontré.

Les Bulstrode ne venaient pas non plus, mais c'était bien accepté car Millicent terrifiait Drago ; elle était assez grande pour pouvoir le manger si elle le voulait, mais elle était aussi beaucoup plus maligne que les gens ne le pensaient. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était plus Serpentard que lui, et Drago, de colère, avait accidentellement fait exploser son gâteau. Le pire, c'est qu'il pensait qu'elle pouvait bien avoir raison, même si aucun de ses parents n'avait été des mangemorts comme Père.

« Terriblement désolé, Lucius. » dit Aloysius, en sortant de l'âtre.

C'était un homme fin, bien rasé, avec peu de cheveux sur le crâne.

« Clémentina était encore en retard. Comment allez-vous, Roderick, Ernest, Léopold ? »

Il y eut un murmure général de 'bien'.

« Oh ! Et Marius ! Comment vas-tu ? Je ne te voyais pas là-bas. »

« Je vais bien, merci, Aloysius. » répondit Marius, en inclinant la tête.

« Mère arrive, grogna le grand et costaud Gregory, en sortant de la cheminée, avant de se tourner vers Hydrus. Bon anniversaire. »

« Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, répondit Hydrus, en roulant des yeux. C'est celui de Drago. »

« Bon anniversaire. » dit Gregory, en se tournant vers Drago, qui hocha simplement la tête.

Aloysius regarda son fils en grimaçant.

« Ne devrions-nous pas rejoindre la salle à manger ? Clémentina trouvera son chemin jusque-là, je pense. »

Tout le monde retint son souffle.

« Tu ferais bien de te rappeler qu'il s'agit de _ma_ maison, dit dangereusement Père. Et donc, c'est à moi – et non à toi, Aloysius – de faire ce genre de propositions. »

Il régnait un silence de mort dans la pièce. Aloysius ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Gregory secoua la tête une fois, et il la referma.

« Ne devrions-nous pas rejoindre la salle à manger ? » proposa Père, d'une voix mielleuse.

« Oui, répondit Parmenia, avec un sourire agréable qui diminua la tension. Venez, Marius, les filles. »

« Hydrus, tu montres le chemin. » dit Mère avec un sourire tendu.

« Oui, Mère. » dit Hydrus, en souriant avec un air charmant.

« D'accord, vérifie si Dobby respecte le planning. »

« Oui, Mère. »

Drago se dirigea vers la porte de droite tandis que tous les autres passaient la porte de gauche. Il traversa l'entrée sombre et descendit les escaliers qui menaient dans la cave. Il y pénétra – Drago ne pensait pas qu'il y avait déjà vu des bouteilles de vin, cela dit – et passa rapidement une porte accolée, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder, car il y avait quelque chose dans cette cave qu'il n'avait jamais aimé ; il faisait très froid ici, et il faisait toujours plus sombre que dans n'importe quel autre endroit du Manoir. Il marcha – puisque les Malefoy ne courent pas, avait dit Père – le long d'un autre couloir et poussa la porte de la cuisine.

« Jeune Maître ! » s'exclama Dobby, en s'inclinant, tandis que Drago s'installait à la table de bois du centre de la pièce.

« Mère a dit de vérifier que tu respectes le planning. » dit Drago, en reniflant curieusement.

Le four brillait d'une lumière orangée et il pouvait sentir du pain frais, des pommes de terre et de la viande. Il y avait une cocotte qui frémissait délicieusement sur la cuisinière et plusieurs couteaux étaient en train de découper des carottes, de la laitue, des concombres et d'autres choses du même genre sur le plan de travail.

« La Maîtresse aurait pu appeler Dobby, dit Dobby, en secouant la tête. Le jeune Maître ne devrait pas se fatiguer. Dobby sait que le jeune Maître n'aime pas la cave. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de la cave. » grogna Drago.

Le petit elfe tapota son genou avant de trotter vers la cuisinière pour surveiller la soupe.

« Le jeune Maître peut dire à la Maîtresse que Dobby sera prêt à temps, monsieur. » couina Dobby, en faisant claquer ses doigts pour envoyer les couteaux à légumes dans l'évier (qui était rempli d'eau savonneuse).

« Bien. Et débarrasse-toi des tomates. Je n'en mange pas. »

Dobby laissa échapper une sorte de petit sanglot et s'empressa de rejoindre le plan de travail.

Drago fut capable de se glisser dans la salle à manger sans se faire remarquer, exactement comme devait le faire un bon hôte. La seule personne qui sembla remarquer son arrivée était Hydrus, qui leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à son laïus sur les balais. Théodore avait l'air vraiment intéressé, mais ni Vincent, ni Gregory ne semblait avoir la moindre idée de ce dont il parlait. Drago s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise vide entre son frère et Daphné.

« Nous avons tous les deux des Comètes 360, se vanta Hydrus, en regardant tous les autres enfants. Père veut nous préparer pour l'équipe. »

« A Poudlard ? » demanda Gregory, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bien sûr à Poudlard, idiot ! » répliqua Drago.

« Ou Durmstrang, dit Hydrus. Père essaye toujours de convaincre Mère. »

Drago était certain que là-dessus, Père ne réussirait pas. Mère ne se disputait pas souvent avec lui, mais quand elle le faisait, elle gagnait.

« Je ne pensais pas que les premières années étaient autorisées dans les équipes. » lança Théodore, hésitant.

« Ils le sont, à Durmstrang. » répondit Hydrus.

« Tout est autorisé à Durmstrang. » dit Daphné, en roulant des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Drago.

« Juste que Karkaroff est bien plus souple que Dumbledore. » expliqua Daphné, en plaçant ses cheveux derrière son épaule.

« Vous allez vraiment à Durmstrang ? » demanda Pansy, avec tristesse, en regardant Drago puis Hydrus.

Drago haussa les épaules.

« Où que nous irons, nous jouerons au Quidditch. »

« Clarice dit que les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'avoir de balais. » dit Astoria, obligeamment.

Hydrus renifla.

« Père est très influent à l'école. Si nous allons à Poudlard, il postulera pour une place au conseil d'administration. »

« Il peut faire ça ? » demanda Théodore, l'air impressionné.

« Bien sûr, répondit Drago, en agitant la main. Toutes ses recherches pour Harry Potter l'ont placé dans les petits papiers de Dumbledore. Je parie que j'aurais une place dans l'équipe avant d'avoir déballé mon balai. Et qui est Clarice ? »

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et entama une discussion tout à fait différente avec Hydrus.

« Notre demi-sœur, répondit fièrement Daphné. Elle et Bertram sont nés du premier mariage de Mère. »

Drago jeta un œil à Parmenia Greengrass, qui caressait la main de son mari tandis qu'elle riait à une blague de Clémentina.

« Ils ont quel âge ? »

« Ils auront quatorze ans le 25 juin, dit Astoria. Clarice va devenir une langue-de-plomb et Bertram va être un joueur professionnel de Quidditch. »

« Quel poste ? »

« Poursuiveur, dit Vivienne. Et s'il n'y arrive pas, il sera journaliste pour la _Gazette du Sorcier_. »

« Peut-être qu'il travaillera avec Père pour les recherches de Harry Potter. » dit Drago.

Vivienne jeta un œil à Père et fronça les sourcils.

« Peut-être. » dit-elle.

« Tu penses qu'ils vont le trouver ? demanda Astoria, l'air nerveux. Ils disent qu'il est mort. »

« Quoi, Harry Potter ? La Gazette dit qu'il est mort, dit Drago, en roulant des yeux. Ça montre à quel point ils ne savent rien. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit mort et Père non plus. »

« Mère et Père disent qu'il est puissant. » murmura Daphné, tandis que Vivienne acquiesçait.

« Il l'est, dit Drago. Père pense qu'il sera le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle Sirius Black l'a enlevé ? » demanda Daphné.

Drago haussa les épaules, certain qu'il n'était pas censé en savoir autant sur Sirius Black.

« A ton avis, je ressemble à Sirius Black, à Harry Potter ? » demanda-t-il, à la place.

« Non. » répondit Daphné.

« Alors, au nom de Merlin, comment pourrais-je le savoir ? » répliqua-t-il froidement.

« Il n'y a pas besoin d'être impoli, dit Astoria, en croisant les bras. Elle ne faisait que demander. »

Drago l'ignora.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je le saurais ? » demanda-t-il, à nouveau.

« Eh bien, ton père est impliqué, répondit Daphné, avec condescendance. N'importe qui avec l'intelligence d'un troll des montagnes pourrait se douter que tu sais _quelque chose_. »

« Eh bien, non. » répondit Drago, en utilisant sa voix glaciale pour couvrir son mensonge.

« Aïe ! Greengrass. »

Les trois filles se tournèrent.

« Laquelle ? » demanda Astoria.

« Daphné. Tu espères Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Hydrus.

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Soit Serpentard, soit Serdaigle. »

« Je t'avais dit. » marmonna Théodore.

« Comment tu l'as su ? » demanda Vivienne, intéressée.

Il s'affaissa sous le regard de tout le monde.

« Ce n'est pas dur- Tout le monde ici veut la même chose. »

« Je ne veux pas être à Serdaigle. » lança Hydrus.

« Je veux Serpentard. » confirma Drago, en hochant la tête.

« Il n'y a rien de mal avec Serdaigle, répliqua Vivienne, et Astoria acquiesça avec colère. Mère pense que je serais à Serdaigle. »

« Et je suppose que tu espères y aller aussi ? » demanda Pansy à Astoria, l'air complètement révoltée.

Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les jumelles.

« Je n'irais pas à Gryffondor ou à Poufsouffle, dit froidement Astoria. Je serais heureuse avec n'importe quelle autre maison. Tu penses à Serpentard, toi, Théodore ? »

« Oui, répondit-il, avant d'hésiter et de poursuivre. Mais Serdaigle n'est pas une mauvaise alternative. »

Les jumelles rayonnèrent. Drago roula des yeux ; si Père l'avait vu faire ça, il aurait été soumis à des leçons sur les façons de contrôler ses expressions. Clairement, la famille Greengrass n'avait plus autant de valeur qu'avant.

« Vincent, Gregory ? »

« Serpentard. » répondirent-ils, tous deux.

« Moi aussi, dit fortement Pansy, qui ne voulait pas être ignorée. Mère était à Serdaigle, mais je détesterais être placée là. »

Elle adressa un regard mauvais à Astoria et Vivienne.

« Les Serdaigle sont faibles. »

Les trois filles Greengrass et Théodore lâchèrent des bruits de désaccord.

« Ils le sont. » dit Pansy, en regardant sa mère avec des yeux plissés.

Sonja Parkinson venait juste de revenir de la salle de bain, plus pâle qu'à l'habitude et un peu transpirante.

« Ils sont faibles. »

Les autres échangèrent des regards – la mère de Pansy était malade et il n'y avait rien que les guérisseurs puissent faire pour elle – et restèrent silencieux.

« Eh bien, dit Daphné en regardant Pansy avec méfiance. Je suppose que ce petit groupe ne va pas se quitter. C'est bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« 'C'est bien, n'est-ce pas ?' lança Drago, en l'imitant. Tu es sûre que tu ne préfères pas Poufsouffle, Greengrass ? »

Les autres – à l'exception de Daphné, qui rougit – se mirent à rire. Drago s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, suffisant et complètement satisfait.


	13. Retour à la maison

Salut, salut ! On commence par une bonne partie sur Charlie et Tonks et franchement, ça fait pas de mal. Vous trouvez pas ? Prochain chapitre, pas mal d'actions. En attendant, bonne lecture à tous ! A très vite !

* * *

Charlie se pencha pour voir la tête d'Alison Pemberly ; depuis une heure, elle jouait aux échecs puis à la bataille explosive avec eux et était ensuite devenue étonnamment silencieuse, et s'était tournée vers la fenêtre.

Dawn Carter, préfète-en-chef pour le temps qu'il lui restait, avait sangloté avec force pendant la dernière demi-heure, ce qui avait amusé tout le monde dans le compartiment, bien que les taquineries aient été plus timides que les années passées ; même Tom Durban – un Serpentard – s'était contenté de quelques railleries avant de se déplacer pour aller placer son bras autour d'elle.

Charlie regarda les bâtiments qui se faisaient de plus en plus visibles et il s'enfonça de nouveau dans son siège, en grattant les oreilles de Canis pour faire bonne mesure. Le petit chat de Tonks se mit à ronronner et se pressa encore davantage contre sa main. Tonks, quant à elle, leva la tête du livre qu'elle parcourait pour les fixer. Le chat arrêta immédiatement de ronronner et lui rendit son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se replonge dans son livre.

Charlie, déterminé à en faire le plus possible pendant le temps qu'il lui restait dans le train, sortit son cahier de dessin et – après quelques petites tapes pour l'y obliger – posa son cahier sur Canis. Il l'ouvrit à la page avec le dessin inachevé du dragon et – une fois qu'il eut trouvé son fusain – ajouta une autre ligne qui allait former l'aile du dragon.

Il fronça les sourcils, ajouta une autre ligne et déplaça un peu le cahier. Il murmura un petit sort pour effacer les traits de fusain et recommença. Après le troisième essai, Tonks souffla bruyamment et lui retira le cahier des mains. Canis tenta d'attraper sa main, mais échoua.

« Hey ! »

« Je trouve qu'il est bien. » dit-elle, en examinant le dessin.

« Tiens-le plus haut. » dit Charlie.

Elle s'exécuta. Il regarda le dessin avec des yeux plissés et hocha la tête.

« C'est pas si mal. » dit-il.

« Pour un Gryffondor. » lança Tom.

Charlie se mit à sourire.

« Tu devrais mettre tes lunettes, Durban. Si tu pouvais voir correctement, tu pourrais l'apprécier pour le travail qu'il représente. »

Tom lâcha un rire.

« Oh, alors tu l'aimes maintenant ? » murmura Tonks.

Charlie lui adressa un clin d'œil et lui reprit le dessin. Il ajouta des épines sur le dos du dragon jusqu'au bout de sa queue, et était en train d'ajouter des ombres autour des ailes quand Dawn laissa échapper un sanglot bruyant et que le train se mit à ralentir visiblement.

Tonks fourra son livre dans sa valise, la sortit de l'étagère à bagages – en cognant presque la tête d'Alison au passage – et retira Canis des genoux de Charlie. Avant que le petit chat ait même réalisé que c'était la maîtresse qu'il méprisait qui le tenait, Tonks l'avait placé dans son panier en osier et avait refermé le rabat. Un sifflement furieux en sortit, mais elle le verrouilla sans aucun problème.

Au moment où le train s'arrêtait complètement, les affaires de tout le monde avaient été descendues, ne laissant plus beaucoup de places pour poser les pieds. Dawn et Alison passèrent par-dessus la valise de Tom pour enlacer Tonks. Celle-ci leur adressa un regard surpris ; le seul endroit où elle et les autres filles avaient passé du temps ensemble était la bibliothèque, à étudier, ou dans les trajets en train, comme celui-ci, mais elle accepta les câlins avec un sourire stupéfait et les filles enlacèrent Charlie, firent un petit salut à Tom et quittèrent le compartiment de leur côté.

Tonks et Charlie furent les derniers à partir, car Charlie savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance de pouvoir sortir du train avant que la plupart des autres élèves n'en soient sortis.

« C'est la dernière fois. » dit Tonks avec un sourire triste, tandis qu'elle et Charlie quittaient le train.

« Pas pour moi. » répondit Charlie, en lui tendant le panier de Canis.

Le chat cracha quand Tonks l'attrapa et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui tirer la langue.

« Je viendrais pour accompagner Percy et les jumeaux l'année prochaine, Ron dans deux ans, et Ginny l'année d'après. »

« Pas si tu vas dresser les dragons, dit-elle avec un sourire. En Norvège, c'est ça ? »

« Roumanie, dit-il. Mais c'est un grand 'si'. Bill a dû se battre pendant des jours pour que Maman le laisser aller à _Londres_. »

« Londres et la Roumanie ne sont pas si différents. » répondit Tonks, l'air pensif.

Charlie lui adressa un regard incrédule.

« Ce n'est pas différent. Je ne pense pas que l'endroit où tu es importe. C'est surtout le fait que tu ne sois pas à la maison. »

« Peut-être. » répondit Charlie, pas vraiment convaincu.

Il tendit la main et rattrapa Tonks qui venait de se cogner à un première année. Canis cracha à nouveau dans son panier.

« Désolé. » lança-t-elle, joyeusement, tandis que le garçon rougissait et se cachait derrière ses parents.

Charlie se mit à rire.

« Oh, tais-toi. »

« Nymphadora ! Hey, Nymp- »

« Appelle-moi encore une fois 'Nymphadora' ... » marmonna Tonks, en regardant autour d'elle.

Ses cheveux bleus étaient devenus violets, puis rouges. Elle soupira en repérant Booth et Williams qui luttaient contre la foule pour les rejoindre, et ses cheveux redevinrent bleus.

« Alors eux, ils ont le droit de t'appeler par ton prénom ? » demanda Charlie, l'air indigné.

« C'est des Poufsouffle, murmura-t-elle. Ils sont trop polis pour comprendre la menace qui plane sur eux. »

Elle tira sur son écharpe de Gryffondor, trébucha et manqua de l'étrangler avec. Charlie essaya de retrouver son souffle.

« De leurs côtés, commença-t-elle, en se redressant. Les Gryffondor le font pour le frisson. »

« Le frisson ? »

« Oh, allez, il y a toujours un risque élevé de se prendre une remarque ou un maléfice. Combien de retenues j'ai eu cette année ? »

« Moins que les années précédentes. » dit Charlie.

« Toujours beaucoup plus que toi, dit-elle avec fierté. Salut. »

Booth et Williams venaient d'apparaître devant eux.

« Salut, Nymph- euh- Tonks, désolé. » dit Williams.

« Salut. » lança Booth.

« Weasley. » ajouta Williams.

Charlie supposa que ces deux-là étaient pour lui ce que Dawn et Alison étaient pour Tonks ; des amis pour elle et par conséquent, ses amis à lui, mais seulement par association.

« Hey. »

« Charlie ! Charlie – oh, désolé, Ron – Charlie, par ici ! »

Charlie pouvait voir Maman et le reste de la famille – moins Papa et Bill – qui agitaient frénétiquement la main depuis un pilier.

« C'est pour moi. » dit Charlie, en souriant.

Il fit un petit signe de main à Maman pour lui faire voir qu'il les avait vus, étreignit rapidement Tonks et adressa un signe de tête à Booth et Williams.

« On se voit plus tard. »

« Rappelle-toi d'écrire, s'empressa de dire Tonks. Si tu ne le fais pas, j'écrirai à Tom et l'obligerai à te faire répondre ! »

« Tom n'écrira pas, lança Charlie, en riant. Quand est-ce qu'il a déjà répondu à une lettre ? »

« Raison de plus pour que tu écrives. Entre vous deux ... »

Tom voulait être un soigneur de dragons et irait probablement en Roumanie avec Charlie. Charlie était heureux d'avoir un visage familier là-bas, et soupçonnait que Tom pensait pareil, mais Tom était bien trop Serpentard pour l'admettre.

« Je veux une lettre par semaine ! Je ne veux pas avoir à aller en Norvège pour- »

« Roumanie. »

« Peu importe. C'est toujours loin et je ne veux pas avoir à faire le voyage juste pour vous remonter les bretelles ! »

« Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que tu viennes nous voir ... »

« Crétin. »

« Salut, Canis. » dit-il en tapotant le panier.

Le chat gémit étrangement. Tonks le fusilla du regard et il cracha.

« Tais-toi. » dit-elle, en donnant une tape au panier.

Elle serra une dernière fois Charlie dans ses bras et disparut ensuite dans la foule avec les deux autres.

Charlie traversa une troupe de filles de quatrième année et put rejoindre sa famille. Avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre Maman, cependant, une petite silhouette maigrichonne le percuta.

« Charlie ! » s'exclama Ginny.

« Gin. » dit-il, en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Elle les remit en ordre et s'écarta, en fronçant le nez. Il la souleva du sol et la lança sur son épaule avec facilité, comme il le faisait avec son balai sur le chemin de l'entraînement. Elle cria et donna des coups de pied. Charlie prétendit que le combat était trop pour lui et la reposa, en soufflant dramatiquement.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, petite puce ? T'as grandi depuis Noël ! »

« Je suis plus grande que Ron maintenant. » dit-elle joyeusement, en serrant sa main.

« Malgré tout ce qu'il mange ? Je le crois pas. »

« C'est vrai, dit-elle, en l'emmenant jusqu'au reste de la famille. Regarde. »

Elle le relâcha et alla se placer près de Ron, montrant qu'elle était, en effet, plus grande.

Maman le serra fortement contre elle et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Papa va venir directement du travail – il va nous rejoindre à la voiture. »

« Il n'avait pas à faire ça. » dit Charlie, touché.

« Il en avait envie, dit Maman, tout sourire. Oh, Charlie, je ne peux pas croire que j'ai deux fils qui ont fini l'école. »

« Tu as plein de fils qui ont fini l'école, fit remarquer Fred, en l'écartant du chemin pour que lui et George puissent étreindre Charlie. C'est les vacances. »

« Mais quand ce n'est pas- » répliqua Maman.

« Il reste juste Percy, dit George. On a même pas encore commencé, et le petit Ronnie non plus. »

« Ils t'appellent Ronnie maintenant ? » demanda Charlie, en riant et en tournant son attention sur son plus jeune frère.

Ron affichait une étrange expression – comme s'il ne savait pas s'il voulait sourire à Charlie ou fusiller Fred et George du regard – mais le sourire remporta le combat, éclairant son visage plein de taches de rousseur.

« Ouais, dit-il, tristement. Je suis le Weasley le plus petit. »

Charlie l'étreignit.

« Tu es le plus petit des garçons Weasley. » corrigea-t-il.

Et intérieurement, il ne pensait pas que ça durerait bien longtemps ; Bill, Percy et Ginny avaient toujours été grands et fins pour leurs âges respectifs. Cependant, Bill avait désormais une taille moyenne et il imaginait que Ginny s'arrêterait de grandir assez tôt et serait petite comme Maman. Lui et les jumeaux avaient toujours été plus petits et plus costauds. Ron ne rentrait dans aucune case ; il semblait qu'il avait pris un peu de poids – son visage était un peu plus rond que ce dont Charlie se souvenait de Noël – mais si son poids ne restait pas au même niveau, Tonks n'était pas métamorphomage.

« Ginny est la plus petite des filles. »

« Ginny est la _seule_ fille. » répliqua George.

Ginny lui adressa un regard noir.

« Je ne sais pas, lança Fred. Si Percy se laisse pousser les cheveux ... »

« Où _est_ Percy ? »

« J'sais pas. » dit Ron, en essayant de le repérer dans la foule.

« Ne t'embête pas à chercher. » lui dit Fred.

« Ouais, dit George, en souriant. Laisse ça aux grands Weasley. »

Ron fit une grimace et reprit la parole.

« Il est là-bas ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda Fred.

« Où ? » ajouta George.

« Clairement, la taille ne fait pas tout ... » dit sournoisement Ron, tandis que Ginny s'éloignait dans la foule.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient tous – enfin, tous sauf Bill qui les rejoindrait pour le dîner – éloignés. Maman, Papa, George et Ginny étaient assis à l'avant ; Ginny était assise sur les genoux de Papa et elle n'arrêtait pas de bouger pour que Papa puisse voir la route. George regardait Papa conduire avec un air malicieux, et de temps à autre, il se tournait et échangeait un regard avec Fred. Charlie les connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'ils cherchaient à apprendre à conduire cette chose ... Mais il secoua la tête ; ils avaient beau être joueurs, il ne pensait pas qu'ils essayeraient quelque chose comme ça.

Charlie lui-même se trouvait entre Percy – qui regardait par la fenêtre, l'école lui manquant déjà – et Ron qui parlait avec animation d'un voyage sur le Chemin de Traverse.

« -au Chaudron Baveur et ce garçon est sortit de la cheminée, tu vois. »

« Je vois. » murmura Charlie, qui n'écoutait pas vraiment.

« Eh bien, on n'en a rien pensé de particulier à ce moment-là, mais tu sais qui c'était ? »

« Non, dis. » demanda Charlie, en baillant.

« C'était Harry Potter ! »

Ginny laissa échapper un cri depuis le siège avant. Papa sursauta et donna un coup de volant au dernier moment, pour empêcher un accident.

« Ginny ! Pas quand ton père est en train de conduire ! » lança Maman avec irritation.

« Désolé. » dit Ginny, qui n'avait absolument pas l'air désolé.

Elle passa par-dessus George, vers l'arrière du siège et se glissa entre Ron et Fred.

« Raconte-lui, Ron. » dit-elle, ses yeux marron devenus brillants.

Charlie écoutait désormais avec intérêt ; il en savait pas mal à propos de l'affaire Potter-Black parce que Tonks voulait devenir Auror et lui avait souvent résumé les articles de journaux. Ron hocha la tête, impatient.

« Alors il est sorti de la cheminée, nous a un peu parlé et il est parti. Je suis allé aux toilettes, mais quand je suis sorti, je l'ai retrouvé de nouveau. Il avait ses lunettes cette fois, par contre, et je l'ai reconnu et il m'a dit de ne rien dire à personne et alors, une dame l'a vu aussi et il s'est enfui. »

« On a été interviewé et tout ça, dit Ginny avec mauvaise humeur. J'ai trouvé que les journalistes étaient malpolis. Il avait l'air gentil et tout ce qui leur importait, c'était une histoire pour leur journal ridicule. »

« On ne leur a rien raconté, dit Ron avec fierté. Et après, Maman s'est disputée avec un journaliste qui essayait de nous suivre jusqu'à la maison. »

« C'était super, dit Fred. Elle avait sorti sa baguette et tout. »

« J'savais pas que t'avais ça en toi, Maman. » dit Charlie, impressionné.

Maman eut l'air plutôt flattée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé d'autre ? » demanda Percy.

« Les gnomes sont revenus. » soupira Maman.

« Papa nous a aidés, moi et Ron- »

« Ron et moi. » corrigea Percy.

Fred le hua.

« Papa nous a aidés, Ron et moi, poursuivit Ginny, en souriant à Percy. À leur construire une maison dans le jardin. »

Charlie se mit à sourire.

« Vous me montrerez quand on arrivera à la maison ? »

« En premier, acquiesça Ron. Mais la peinture est horrible. »

« Ginny est responsable de ça. » dit Fred.

« On dirait qu'une licorne a vomi dessus, dit George. Tout est brillant et coloré. »

« C'est joli. » se défendit Ginny.

Fred, George et Ron échangèrent des regards.

« Je suis sûr que ça l'est. » dit Charlie, en bougeant un peu pour pouvoir sourire à Papa dans le rétroviseur.

* * *

« Plus de devoirs, dit Alfred. Et tu sais quoi ? »

Tonks détourna ses yeux de Charlie – qui venait juste d'être enlacé par sa petite sœur Ginny – et se mit à rire.

« Quoi ? »

« Je crois que ça va me manquer, en fait. » dit Alfred, en faisant la grimace.

« Pas moi, dit Keith. Je vais rejoindre notre équipe de Quidditch local et apprendre aux enfants à jouer. »

Les yeux d'Alfred se mirent à briller.

« Tu crois que je pourrais aider ? »

Tonks savait qu'Alfred voulait travailler au Département de Régulation et de Contrôle des Enfants Sorciers.

« Bien sûr. » dit Keith, en haussant les épaules.

« Brillant- Oh, voila Bec. »

Il agita la main en direction d'une grande fille avec des cheveux blonds et courts – la petite sœur d'Alfred, Louise, était là aussi. Il enlaça Tonks, serra la main de Keith et tira sa valise derrière lui pour les rejoindre.

Tonks salua Rebecca de la main, celle-ci lui rendit le signe et le sourire ; elle avait été Préfète-en-chef durant la cinquième année de Tonks.

« C'est sympa de sa part d'être venu les chercher. » dit-elle.

Keith haussa les épaules.

« Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de choix, puisque Alfred a raté l'examen de transplanage. »

« Elle aurait pu leur faire prendre le Magicobus. » répliqua Tonks.

« J'imagine, dit-il, l'air un peu nerveux. Alors, t'as des plans pour l'été ? »

« Je vais passer du temps avec Maman et Papa, dit Tonks, en souriant à cette pensée. Maman m'a proposé quelques gallions si je l'aidais à la banque, alors je pense que je vais faire ça pendant un temps, et Papa a dit que j'étais toujours la bienvenue à la station, alors peut-être que j'irais là-bas aussi. Et toi ? »

« Du Quidditch, comme je disais. » murmura Keith.

Il frotta un peu l'une de ses baskets sur le sol et leva les yeux avec espoir.

« Je me demandais aussi si ça te dirait qu'on se voit ? »

« Bien sûr, dit-elle. On n'est pas prêt de se perdre de vue, Keith. »

« Super. » répondit Keith, en souriant.

« Envoie-moi un hibou ou quelque chose pour me dire quand tu n'es pas occupé. »

Elle regarda sa montre et grimaça.

« Il faut que j'y aille – j'ai dit à Papa que je serais là à cinq heures ... »

« Ouais, pas de problème. J'ai dit à Maman que je l'aiderais avec le repas. »

Ils s'étreignirent et il disparut dans la foule d'étudiants. Tonks se rapprocha du train. Elle utilisa la vitre comme miroir, allongeant ses cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, les rendant brun et changeant ses yeux pour qu'ils deviennent bleus – la même couleur que ses cheveux jusque-là. Elle ne toucha pas à son visage – pâle et en forme de cœur – rendit à son nez sa forme habituelle – petit – et ajouta quelques taches de rousseur. Elle s'examina d'un œil critique, haussa les épaules et attrapa sa valise.

Elle savait que ça serait plus simple de transplaner depuis le quai, mais la nostalgie la poussa à rejoindre le monde moldu une dernière fois, alors elle se glissa dans la foule.

 _C'est la dernière fois_ , pensa-t-elle tristement, en regardant le mur. Elle jeta un dernier regard au train à vapeur écarlate et releva les épaules. Elle souleva sa valise et le panier de Canis et traversa. Un moldu lui adressa un regard surpris, avant de secouer la tête et de s'en aller. _C'est drôle comme les moldus se donnent tant de peine pour ignorer la magie_ , pensa-t-elle, en souriant légèrement, tandis qu'elle commençait à marcher dans la gare.

« Tu es toujours là ? demanda-t-elle à Canis, qui cracha de nouveau. Tu devrais t'estimer heureux que je ne t'ai pas laissé à l'école. »

Il cracha encore.

« Oui, eh bien, je ne t'aime pas beaucoup non plus. »

« Mère, nous sommes en retard ! cria une petite fille à côté de la barrière que Tonks venait de traverser, en regardant sa mère. Bertram et Clarice sont sûrement les derniers là-bas ! »

La mère, une grande femme élancée aux cheveux noirs – la petite fille lui ressemblait beaucoup, en miniature – soupira et prit la parole.

« Vas-y alors, Astoria, et dis-leur que nous arrivons. »

« Pourquoi elle a le droit d'y aller ? » demanda une fille blonde, tandis que la petite s'éloignait en courant avec un cri joyeux.

« Tu peux y aller aussi. » répondit calmement la femme.

La blonde adressa un regard suspicieux à la femme et se mit à courir après la petite fille aux cheveux noirs.

« Tu y vas, Vivienne ? »

« Non, dit la troisième petite fille, qui avait aussi les cheveux noirs. Plus Clarice passe de temps avec Edmond, plus elle sera heureuse pendant les vacances. »

La femme se mit à rire.

« Tu penses ? »

« Oui. » dit la petite fille sur un ton neutre.

Elle vit que Tonks la regardait et sourit. Tonks lui rendit son sourire et percuta quelque chose de doux, laissant tomber le panier de Canis. Il s'ouvrit et le chat sortit la tête du panier en regardant autour de lui, avant de partir en toute hâte.

« Attention ! » dit un homme costaud avec une moustache fournie.

« Désolé ! » dit-elle, en redressant sa valise.

« Vous devriez l'être, en effet, dit une femme aussi large que l'homme. Les jeunes de nos jours ! Plus aucun respect pour personne. Elle est aussi mauvaise que le garçon que tu- »

Tonks s'attendit à être réprimandée, mais l'expression de l'homme changea radicalement à la mention de ce mystérieux garçon. Il sembla oublier Tonks.

« Il est parti ! dit l'homme avec gaieté, tout en s'éloignant. Tu n'as visiblement pas lu les journaux, Marge ... »

Tonks attrapa le panier de Canis et le posa sur sa valise.

« Tiens. » dit la fille, en lui tendant Canis.

« Merci. » dit Tonks.

Canis cracha dans sa direction et planta ses griffes dans le pull de la fille.

« Désolé, dit-elle, en la libérant. Il n'est pas très bien élevé. »

« Comment il s'appelle ? »

« Canis. »

« C'est un drôle de nom. »

« Vivienne ! dit la femme, l'air embarrassé. Je suis terriblement désolée- »

« Tout va bien. » répondit joyeusement Tonks, en replaçant son chat dans son panier.

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à la fille.

« Je lui ai donné un drôle de nom exprès. »

Elle sourit et la mère sembla se détendre un peu.

« Merci encore. » dit Tonks, en réunissant ses affaires.

Les deux femmes traversèrent la barrière, tandis que Tonks sortait de la gare pour entrer dans le Londres moldu. Elle traîna sa valise et le panier de Canis jusque dans une allée, vérifia la présence de moldus et transplana dans une pièce de stockage au studio. Canis brailla, la faisant sursauter.

Elle jura et stabilisa la boîte de cassettes qu'elle avait manqué de renverser. Tonks passa un moment dans l'obscurité avec l'oreille collée à la porte et une fois qu'elle eut décidé qu'il n'y avait personne, elle rejoignit le couloir lumineux.

Elle était en train d'attendre près de l'ascenseur – Canis était toujours en train de grogner dans son panier – quand il s'ouvrit et que trois personnes en sortirent. Deux d'entre eux avaient l'air très professionnel, une femme et un homme, avec tous les deux des cheveux courts et lisses et des expressions pincées. La troisième personne s'arrêta en la voyant.

« Dora ! » dit Jim, en lui adressant un grand sourire, très blanc.

« Jim ! » dit Tonks, ravie.

Lui et son père travaillaient ensemble depuis sa naissance et elle avait passé beaucoup de temps au studio dans son enfance. Elle lâcha sa valise pour l'enlacer.

« Je pensais que tu étais trop âgée pour les câlins. » dit-il, en la laissant s'écarter.

« Jamais, dit-elle. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Pas trop mal, merci, répondit-il. Dawes – tu connais Kevin Dawes, le présentateur météo ? »

« Je crois que Papa a parlé de lui. » dit Tonks, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Papa a parlé de lui ... répéta Jim, en secouant la tête. Bien sûr qu'il a parlé de lui ; c'est le plus vieux présentateur météo de Londres ! »

« Quand est-ce qu'il a rejoint la station ? »

« Il y a quelques années, dit Jim, en secouant encore la tête. On pourrait croire que tu ne regardes pas les informations. »

« Pas toujours. » répondit-elle, en haussant les épaules.

« Tu dois faire parti d'une minorité. Mon frère n'arrive pas à décoller ses enfants de la télévision. Bref, Dawes prend sa retraite en mars et il me forme pour prendre sa place. »

Il resserra sa cravate, avec fierté.

« Génial. » dit Tonks.

Il se mit à sourire.

« J'attends ça avec impatience – j'ai déjà fait la météo quelques fois, il y a des années, avant que Dawes ne travaille dans cette station. Attends, on bloque le hall. »

Il attrapa sa valise et la traîna jusque dans le couloir.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu avais fini l'école ? »

« C'est vrai. »

« Je me sens vieux, dit-il tristement. Je me souviens encore quand tu avais cinq ans et que tu portais ce grand bonnet en tricot partout où tu allais. »

Tonks éclata de rire.

« Je me souviens de ça. » dit-elle.

Jusqu'à ses sept ans, elle avait eu du mal à contrôler ses capacités de métamorphomage et avait du porter le bonnet partout pour couvrir ses cheveux, qui avaient été – et étaient toujours – la partie d'elle qui changeait le plus facilement.

« Tu ne voulais pas l'enlever, même en été, dit-il avec tendresse. Alors, comment tu te sens ? »

« A propos de quoi ? D'être libéré de ce bonnet ? C'est super. »

« Non, imbécile. Finir l'école. »

« Oh, dit-elle en riant. Un peu triste, en fait, mais je pense que je suis prête à affronter le monde réel. »

« Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? »

Elle essaya de se rappeler le nom des représentants de l'ordre moldus, mais n'y parvint pas. Une conversation qu'elle avait eue quelques semaines plus tôt lui revint à l'esprit.

« De la politique. » dit-elle, pour gagner du temps.

 _Et ça y ressemble un peu ... Pilates ? Pol-quelque chose ..._

« De la politique ? Toi ? Vraiment ? »

« Non, non pas vraiment. Je pensais rejoindre les forces de police. » dit-elle en riant.

« J'y crois déjà davantage. On y est. » répondit-il, en souriant.

Tonks cligna des yeux en regardant la porte qui affichait _Ted Tonks_.

« Ça a déménagé. Quand- ? »

« La semaine dernière, dit Jim. Un idiot de la publicité a décidé qu'il voulait un meilleur bureau alors ton père a échangé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Parker aurait démissionné autrement et qu'il a trop de valeur, soupira Jim. Ted s'en fiche un peu, je pense. Il n'est là que les après-midis de toute façon. »

Il frappa et ouvrit la porte.

« Ça et si j'ai moins d'espace, je devrais être plus organisé. » dit Papa, tandis qu'ils entraient.

Tonks jeta un œil au bureau et sourit.

« Papa, tu ne sais pas comment être organisé. »

Papa la serra dans ses bras.

« Bien sûr que je sais. »

« Je n'ai jamais vu ça. » dit-elle.

Elle débarrassa un petit coin sur le bureau et y posa le panier.

« En plus, je suis bordélique et je ne tiens certainement pas ça de Maman. »

« Vrai. » dit Papa.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Jim et il sourit.

« Oh, Jim, tu n'avais pas besoin de porter ça. Tu aurais dû la laisser s'en occuper. »

« C'est rien, vraiment, dit Jim. En plus, elle portait le chat. »

Canis siffla pour rappeler à tout le monde qu'il était là.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner. Papa dut déplacer plusieurs dossiers et sa mallette pour pouvoir répondre.

« Ted Tonks, à l'appareil, dit-il. Ouais, il y a de la place. »

Il secoua rapidement la main. Tonks reconnut le geste et attrapa un morceau de papier, un stylo moldu et les lui donna. Il sourit et se débattit avec le bouchon.

« Mmmhmm. »

Il rédigea quelque chose et s'arrêta.

« Non ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » chuchota Tonks, mais il agita la main pour lui dire de se taire.

« Oui ... Oui ... Oui, envoie les détails ... Non, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire ... D'accord. Merci, Sean. »

Il raccrocha et laissa échapper une longue respiration.

« Sean Green ? » demanda Tonks.

Sean était un ami d'école de Maman et Papa. C'était un Serpentard – rusé et talentueux, d'après Maman – mais les quelques fois où Tonks l'avait rencontré, il avait été gentil aussi, et n'avait pas de préjugés envers les moldus ou les nés-moldus. Un peu comme Tom, en fait. Pour prouver cela, il avait rejoint les relations moldus, comme Papa, et il travaillait à mi-temps pour le Ministère et l'autre moitié du temps dans un journal moldu, pour modérer les événements magiques auxquels les moldus pouvaient être exposés, et contrôler la façon dont les choses étaient présentées.

Papa acquiesça.

« Tu as vu quelque chose de suspicieux quand tu étais à la gare ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Une femme a été ... euh ... tué. »

« Où ?! demanda Tonks. Dans la gare ?! »

« Juste à la sortie. » dit Papa, qui avait pâli.

« Ils ont attrapé le responsable ? » demanda Jim.

« Non. Il a disparu, dit Papa, en croisant le regard de Tonks. Il s'est évaporé. »

Elle acquiesça pour lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait compris.

« Mais ils sont en train de chercher. »

Jim frissonna.

« C'est étrange la façon dont les criminels font ça. On pourrait croire qu'ils ont des pouvoirs magiques ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Tonks hésita, mais résista à ses instincts avant que ses cheveux ne deviennent roses à cause de son embarras ou peut-être blancs avec le choc.

« Espérons juste que notre côté possède aussi de pouvoirs magiques, alors. » lança Papa, avec un sourire léger.

Il attira un tas de papiers jusqu'à lui, ajouta un commentaire à propos du décès et vérifia sa montre.

« Je passe à cinq heures. »

« Cravate. » dit Jim, alors qu'il se levait.

Papa ajusta l'accessoire – il était noir avec des petits diamants jaunes-dorés qui montraient sa fierté envers sa maison – et coiffa un peu ses cheveux avec la main.

« Mets ta chemise dans ton pantalon. » lui conseilla Tonks.

Papa roula des yeux.

« Je serais assis, de toute façon. » dit-il, tout en s'exécutant.

Ils quittèrent tous les trois le bureau de Papa, saluèrent Jim avant de rejoindre le plateau – il devait trouver Dawes avant de continuer.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Tonks, nerveusement.

« Une femme a été enlevée. »

« Enlevé par qui ? »

« Greyback. » dit Papa, les yeux brillants.

Tonks ferma les yeux pendant un moment.

« Quelqu'un l'a reconnut et a contacté les Aurors. Ils les cherchent maintenant. Elle va être retrouvée soit morte, soit mordue. »

« Pourquoi tout le monde dit qu'elle est morte, alors ? Elle pourrait être en vie ! »

« C'est une moldue, dit Papa avec gravité. Ils ont mis la moitié du Ministère sur l'affaire et l'autre moitié essaye de couvrir l'attaque ; elle a été déclaré morte dans le monde moldu, ce que je dois annoncer ce soir et je suis supposé demander à sa famille de rejoindre un poste de police dès demain, où ils parleront à une équipe spécialisée en relations moldues. »

« C'est horrible ! » s'exclama Tonks.

Papa acquiesça d'un air sinistre. Ils poursuivirent, tournant à un angle, et s'arrêtèrent quand ils repérèrent une femme à l'entrée du studio.

« Maman ? » demanda Tonks.

« Surprise. » dit Maman d'un air penaud, en regardant Papa.

« Je ne savais pas que tu venais ! »

Tonks courut jusqu'à sa mère et la serra contre elle. Une seconde plus tard et elles se retrouvaient toutes les deux au sol.

« C'était toi ou moi ? » demanda Maman.

« Les deux. » précisa Papa, en les aidant à se remettre debout.

Tonks se mit à rire, mais Maman cria et secoua la main.

« Tes cheveux ! s'exclama-t-elle. Nymphadora ! »

« Désolé, désolé ! »

Elle crispa son visage et ses cheveux redevinrent bruns, longs jusqu'aux épaules comme ils l'étaient plus tôt, même s'ils étaient un peu plus rouges – à cause de l'utilisation de son prénom par sa mère. Elle se détendait toujours quand elle était avec sa famille – ou des sorciers, en règle générale – et voyait que ses compétences de métamorphomage agissaient en accord avec ses sensations.

Maman l'étreignit de nouveau.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies terminé. Ça va être merveilleux de t'avoir de nouveau à la maison. »

Tonks échangea un regard exaspéré avec Papa, mais elle serra un peu plus ses bras autour de Maman.

« Tu vas vite en avoir marre de moi, lui assura Tonks. A manger toute ta nourriture, à me mettre sur ta route, à mettre le bordel dans la maison ... »

« Ton père fait déjà tout ça. » dit Maman avec tendresse.

« Tu vas être viré. » dit Tonks à Papa, qui se mit à sourire.

« Je vais gérer. »

« Comment était le voyage en train ? demanda Maman. Je suis sûre que tu meurs de faim ; je me souviens que le repas arrivait tôt- »

« Tu t'emportes, Dromeda. » dit Papa en souriant.

« Ma petite fille est de retour à la maison, dit-elle, en croisant les bras. J'ai le droit de m'emporter. »

« Petite fille ? demanda Tonks. Légalement, je suis une adulte. »

Maman et Papa lui adressèrent un regard amusé et Papa passa un bras autour de Maman pour la mener vers le bas du couloir qui allait jusqu'au plateau. Tonks suivit derrière, en marmonnant pour elle-même à propos de petites filles et de parents délirants.

* * *

Harry atterrit avec un bruit sourd. Patmol sursauta et tomba de sa chaise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » demanda-t-il, mécontent.

Harry était un peu essoufflé, mais ne sentait aucun autre dommage.

« Je me suis cogné contre les protections. » souffla-t-il, en réussissant à s'asseoir.

Après avoir appris que Patmol et Harry avaient l'intention de détruire le médaillon, Kreattur avait complètement changé de personnalité ; il était maintenant très poli – même s'il avait toujours ses moments – s'occupait de la cuisine et du ménage, et avec beaucoup de persuasion de la part de Patmol, il avait même accepté de venir avec eux dans la caverne.

Il était aussi devenu un bien meilleur professeur de transplanage, et Harry avait réussi à transplaner pour la première fois la semaine passée, presque deux mois et demi après avoir commencé à apprendre. Finalement, les leçons journalières commençaient à payer ; il avait été capable de reproduire l'exercice plusieurs fois, mais sans constance pour le moment. _Finite_.

« Tu es blessé ? »

« Non. »

« Bien. »

Patmol se rassit sur sa chaise et chassa Harry de la table. Un Harry tout sourire en descendit, retrouva sa baguette sur le sol et pensa _Ostendere me omnia_. Sa vision changea et en plus de ce qu'il pouvait déjà voir, il pouvait voir sa magie maintenant, celle de Patmol, un éclat blanc moucheté de rouge et d'or qui appartenait à Harry à l'endroit où il avait transplané plus tôt, et davantage encore sur la table où il avait atterri, recouvrant Patmol qui en était totalement inconscient. Il y avait des traces roses pâle qui flottaient dans l'air là où Patmol avait fait apparaître les livres la veille et aussi la toile des protections.

Intriqués de manière complexe – liés avec de fines lignes verts sombre qui correspondaient à la magie du père de Patmol et la magie rouge qui appartenait à Patmol – il y avait des nuances que Harry n'avait jamais vu et ne serait même jamais capable de nommer. C'était comme une peau faite de milliers de fibres différentes, parfaitement accrochée au plafond, aux murs et au sol, mais c'était aussi vivant, ondulant et palpitant, et à chaque instant, un trou se formait avant de disparaître la seconde suivante. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'une seconde, s'il calculait bien.

Harry se stabilisa, un de ses pieds déjà prêt à le lâcher. Un autre trou apparut juste au-dessus de la porte et Harry se tourna vers l'endroit, s'y jetant mentalement, le reste de son esprit focalisé sur le bureau du rez-de-chaussée. Harry jura en se cognant contre une surface dure et de nouveau lorsqu'il rebondit dessus et atterrit sur le tapis. _Finite_.

Se sentant un peu étourdi, il se fit la promesse de remercier son parrain pour son vocabulaire très développé. Il se releva, sortit quelques rouleaux de parchemin des tiroirs du bureau, attrapa deux plumes et un encrier, fourra tout dans les poches de sa robe et murmura dans sa tête l'incantation qui lui permettait de voir la magie. Il attendit et s'engouffra à travers les protections, en espérant arriver jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

« Ooh ! »

Pour la seconde fois en quelques minutes, Patmol se retrouva au sol. Cette fois, cependant, Harry s'y trouvait aussi.

 _Finite_ , pensa Harry et la magie disparut devant ses yeux.

« Désolé. » dit-il, en riant alors que Patmol l'aidait à se relever.

« Pas de prob- »

Patmol laissa échapper une drôle de toux et il se mit à rire.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, en vidant le contenu de ses poches sur la table.

« Tu as laissé tes cils et tes sourcils derrière. » dit Patmol en gloussant.

Harry leva une main et la passa sur son front. La peau était complètement douce, ou du moins le bas de son front l'était – sa cicatrice était toujours là. Ses paupières étaient aussi douces. Il tapota ses oreilles pour vérifier qu'elles étaient toujours là – il s'en était séparé l'avant-veille – et même si Patmol les avait rattaché sans aucun problème, ça le grattait encore terriblement.

« Tu peux réparer ça ? »

« Nope. » répondit Patmol sans même lever les yeux.

Si Harry avait eu des sourcils, ils se seraient arqués.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Eh bien, gamin, 'nope' est un synonyme de 'non', ce qui est une façon pour moi de dire que je ne peux ou ne ferais pas quelque chose. Dans ce contexte- »

« Je veux dire pourquoi pas ? »

« Ah, mais tu ne l'as pas dit. »

Patmol lui sourit et la vision de Harry lui redonna envie de rire. Les yeux de Harry se plissèrent.

« Et je ne peux pas réparer ça parce que je ne connais aucun sort pour faire pousser les poils. »

« Aucun ? » demanda Harry.

« En fait, c'est un mensonge : je connais un sort de pousse, si tu es intéressé ... »

Harry le regarda avec espérance. Patmol pencha la tête et regarda Harry d'un air pensif.

« Tu sais, une barbe devrait bien t'aller ... »

Harry plaqua ses mains à son menton et se retourna avant que Patmol ne s'exécute. Patmol se contenta de rire.

Harry traversa la pièce, en gardant tout le temps une main sur son visage, et parcourut la bibliothèque de bas en haut, cherchant un livre qui pourrait aider. _Correcteurs, apprêts et ornements de beauté pour un sorcier de rêve_ semblait avoir un titre un peu malheureux, mais il contenait un chapitre entier sur la région des yeux et des sourcils.

Harry donna le livre à Patmol qui jeta un œil à la page avant de sortir sa baguette et de murmurer l'incantation. Le visage de Harry se mit à le gratter horriblement, ses yeux s'embrumèrent – faire pousser des cils n'était pas franchement agréable – et cela s'arrêta tout à coup. Son front commença à le picoter lorsque Patmol lança un autre sort, mais la sensation disparut aussi. Il leva la main pour sentir les résultats.

« Ça a l'air bien. » lança-t-il, hésitant.

Patmol le regarda et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Je crois que ton sourcil gauche est un peu de travers. » dit-il, l'air critique, mais avec un léger sourire.

Harry fronça les sourcils et leva la main pour le toucher. Le sourire de Patmol s'agrandit et il baissa les yeux sur son ventre qui venait de grogner bruyamment.

« Il nous reste encore du gâteau d'anniversaire ? »

« J'sais pas. » dit Harry, en haussant les épaules.

Toutes ses pensées concernant les sourcils de travers disparurent et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage ; les neuf ans de Harry avaient eu lieu trois jours plus tôt. Harry n'avait pas trop su à quoi s'attendre – Dudley était toujours horriblement gâté, et avait reçu de ses parents trente cadeaux l'année passée (un nombre qui aurait encore certainement augmenté cette année) tandis que Harry pouvait s'estimer heureux de recevoir même une paire de chaussettes.

Il pensait que Patmol, comme les Dursley (même si Patmol était bien plus gentil à propos de ça), avait déjà fait bien assez pour lui, lui offrant un endroit où vivre, des habits – des nouveaux, pour remplacer les affreux vêtements de Dudley – de la nourriture et lui donnant aussi des leçons de magie.

En conséquence, Harry avait été abasourdi quand Patmol lui avait offert une large réserve de bonbons, plusieurs livres de sortilèges, une cible factice digne d'une formation d'Auror et une nouvelle paire de baskets. Les bonbons seuls avaient dû lui coûter davantage que tous les cadeaux que Harry avait reçus de la part des Dursley et en plus de ça, Patmol avait demandé à Kreattur de l'aider à faire un gâteau d'anniversaire, qu'ils avaient apporté par surprise à Harry après le dîner.

« Kreattur ! » appela Patmol.

L'elfe apparut et Patmol lui demanda du gâteau pour tous les deux. Kreattur s'inclina et leur adressa même une étrange expression qui aurait pu ressembler à un sourire, avant de disparaître si facilement que Harry ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec envie. _Kreattur_ ne laissait pas ses oreilles ou – même s'il n'en avait pas – ses sourcils derrière.

Patmol sembla savoir ce qu'il avait en tête ; il était en train de lutter contre son envie de sourire. Harry fit la grimace et fit volte-face pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé où il se trouvait le matin même. Ce matin, il avait lu _Sortilèges simples mais efficaces pour situations délicates_ – qui était l'un de ses cadeaux d'anniversaire – mais Harry ne pouvait pas passer beaucoup de temps avec la tête dans un livre chaque jour, alors il avait fini par se mettre à jouer avec le puzzle en or qu'ils avaient trouvé dans le bureau d'Orion Black.

Patmol avait dit qu'il avait appartenu à Regulus quand il était un peu plus jeune que Harry, et que quand toutes les pièces étaient réunies, il formait un petit serpent qui se mettait à siffler quand on le touchait. Harry, cependant, avait essayé pendant un bon moment, mais n'avait pas encore réussi à obtenir quelque chose qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un serpent et cela le frustra autant que ses tentatives de transplanage.

« Comment ça avance ? » demanda Patmol, tandis que Harry essayait de forcer deux pièces à s'accrocher ensemble.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

« Oh, si _bien_ que ça ? »

« Tais-toi. »

« Tu peux toujours lire, dit Patmol. On est jamais trop préparé, tu sais. »

Harry lui jeta une pièce de puzzle dessus, mais à l'instant où Patmol la lui relançait et qu'il l'attrapait d'une main, ces mots résonnèrent à ses oreilles et l'estomac de Harry se serra désagréablement à la pensée de ce qui allait suivre.


	14. La caverne

Salut ! Pas mal d'action dans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. Je posterai le prochain chapitre demain, promis, juré, craché ! En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry se détendit et il lâcha la main de son parrain. _Finite_ , pensa-t-il rapidement ; il y avait de la magie partout, de toutes les couleurs, formes, styles et profondeurs qu'il pouvait imaginer et c'était presque écrasant.

La vision supplémentaire disparut et il balaya les alentours du regard avec curiosité. Les rues étaient presque vides, sinon de quelques sorcières ou sorciers du coin qui se promenaient entre les magasins. Personne ne tourna son attention vers Harry ou Patmol.

« Bien joué. » dit Patmol, en regardant autour de lui avec une expression étrange.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et blonds.

« Ça n'a pas changé d'un pouce. »

« C'est la Cabane hurlante ? » demanda Harry, en désignant de la tête une construction délabrée, qui était bien seule – loin de toutes autres habitations – sur une colline au-dessus du reste du village.

« Oui. » répondit Patmol.

Tandis qu'ils l'observaient, une tuile du toit glissa et s'écrasa sur l'herbe.

« Et c'est là que toi, Papa, Lunard et Peter vous rendiez pour vous transformer ? »

Harry détailla les fenêtres cachées par des planches et se demanda si Patmol, James et Lunard les y avaient placé pour garder les autres sorciers et sorcières à distance, pendant leurs transformations.

« C'était notre refuge, ouais. » dit Patmol, après une pause.

Harry savait qu'il ne disait pas tout, mais ne dit rien.

« Je te montrerai l'intérieur un jour. »

Mais pas aujourd'hui, Harry le savait. Ils avaient d'autres choses à faire aujourd'hui.

« Viens, Honeydukes est par là. »

Harry jeta un autre coup d'œil curieux autour de lui et suivit son parrain.

« A quoi sert l'incantation ' _Pedis Offensio'_ ? »

« Maléfice du Croche-Pied. » répondit rapidement Harry.

« Le sortilège de Vent ? »

« Euh ... _Ventus_. »

« Si je voulais faire exploser quelque chose ... »

« _Bombarda_. » répondit Harry, après un moment.

Il n'avait pas vraiment encore réussi celui-là, mais Patmol avait dit qu'il en était proche.

« _Diffindo_ ? »

« Sortilège de Découpe. »

« Sortilège Coll- »

« C'est ... euh ... Oh ! ' _Colloshoo_ '. » dit Harry.

Patmol le fixa un moment, acquiesça et désigna à Harry un magasin brillamment coloré. L'intérieur était incroyable. Harry ne savait pas où regarder en premier. Patmol se mit à sourire en voyant le visage de Harry et lui donna un gallion.

« Achète ce que tu veux. »

Harry eut du mal à croire en sa chance.

« Tu rigoles ? » dit-il.

Patmol lui adressa un sourire patient. Difficilement capable de croire en sa chance, Harry se mit à parcourir tous les étalages. Il avait reçu des Chocogrenouilles et un paquet de Plumes en sucre pour son anniversaire, mais toutes les autres confiseries étaient nouvelles pour lui, même s'il avait entendu parler de Bertie Crochue parce que Patmol lui avait raconté une fois que lui et James avaient donné à manger les mauvais aux autres élèves entre les cours. Après les avoir métamorphosées pour les faire ressembler aux bons, bien sûr.

Il examina sous toutes les coutures une boîte de Mouches sucrées – _'Elles volent à l'intérieur de votre estomac pendant des heures !'_ \- et inspecta ensuite une sucette qui faisait la taille de sa tête et qui changeait de goût pendant qu'on la mangeait. Finalement, Harry acheta un peu de tout.

« Quelqu'un ici qui a un bec sucré. » dit la femme au comptoir, souriant en voyant Harry y déposer une grande boîte de Chocogrenouilles, un pot de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, un paquet de Ballongommes du Bullard, quatre Baguettes réglisse, un sac de Fizwizbiz et un paquet de Chapeaux de sorcière.

« Tel père, tel fils. » répondit Patmol à la sorcière, en pensant évidemment à James, même si elle ne pouvait pas le savoir ; Patmol avait les bras remplis de quatre gros blocs de chocolat, d'une énorme boîte de dragées surprises, d'une poignée de Chocogrenouilles et d'une boîte de Fondants du chaudron.

Il déposa son butin sur le comptoir et tendit un autre gallion à la vendeuse. Ils placèrent leurs achats dans le sac à dos de Harry – qui débordait presque – et sortirent dans les rues accueillantes.

Patmol tendit son bras à Harry. Harry le prit, se sentant un peu soulagé de ne pas avoir à les ramener si vite après avoir les avoir fait transplaner jusque-là. Patmol se mit à tournoyer.

Ils atterrirent sur le palier du Numéro douze. Patmol tapota la porte une fois et elle s'ouvrit. Harry la poussa du pied pour la refermer une fois à l'intérieur et Patmol effaça les sortilèges de Changement d'apparence.

L'entrée était bien plus belle qu'elle ne l'avait été lorsqu'ils avaient emménagé ; ils s'étaient débarrassés de cet atroce range-parapluies et Patmol avait lancé un sort sur les lampes des murs et sur le large chandelier du plafond pour qu'ils s'allument dès que quelqu'un passait la porte – de cette façon, ce n'était plus sombre. La lumière des lampes réduisait aussi la sévérité du papier peint vert.

Ils avaient aussi retiré le tapis défraîchi et avaient découvert un parquet en dessous, qu'ils avaient passé des heures à polir et à nettoyer. Malgré tous leurs efforts, une planche du parquet, juste devant la porte, craquait dès que l'on marchait dessus et ils avaient abandonné tout espoir de réparation, en se disant que le père de Patmol l'avait sûrement enchanté pour l'avertir de la présence de visiteurs, et que ça pouvait finalement être pratique.

Patmol avait déplacé le portrait de ses ancêtres – tous sauf le portrait de sa mère qu'ils n'avaient pas été capables de bouger – dans le placard à linge de l'étage. Le repaire de Kreattur y avait aussi été délocalisé et il était profondément heureux de vivre dans un endroit plus grand, en compagnie de plusieurs générations de Black.

« Kreattur ! » appela Harry.

Mrs Black ouvrit la bouche, mais Patmol referma les rideaux avant qu'elle n'ait pu articuler 'saleté'. CRACK ! Kreattur s'inclina en les voyant tous les deux, d'un air toujours un peu pincé, mais Harry suspectait que ça avait plus à voir avec son grand âge qu'autre chose.

« On partira après avoir mangé. » lui dit Harry.

« Kreattur sera prêt. » répondit Kreattur à contrecœur, essuyant ses mains fines sur la taie d'oreiller que Patmol lui avait donné pour remplacer son chiffon.

Son attitude envers Patmol s'était franchement amélioré et bien qu'il restait encore des moments tendus entre les deux – et Harry pensait que c'était pour cela que Patmol n'avait pas encore demandé de leçons de transplanage à l'elfe, pour ne pas détruire leur fragile trêve – et des scrupules persistants depuis l'enfance de Patmol, la plupart de l'animosité avait disparu. Harry soupçonnait que c'était aussi en raison de la régularité et de la qualité de la cuisine de Kreattur.

« Bien. » dit Patmol.

Il s'arrêta tout à coup et Harry manqua de lui rentrer dedans.

« Tu faisais la cuisine ? » demanda-t-il, sur un ton satisfait.

« Kreattur prépare à manger pour le Maître affamé et le morveux- »

Kreattur sourit à Harry avec une sorte d'insolence et Harry lui rendit son sourire.

« -oh oui, Kreattur est un bon elfe. »

Harry se sentit requinqué en entendant parler de nourriture. Patmol était déjà à la moitié du hall, prêt à descendre les escaliers de la cuisine.

« Merci, Kreattur. » dit Harry, ravi, en se dépêchant de suivre son parrain.

Kreattur était déjà là quand il arriva dans la cuisine, donnant des sandwichs à Patmol et lui servant du jus de fruit. Harry s'assit, accepta un verre de la part de l'elfe et se plongea dans son propre repas. Il était nerveux, mais se força à manger ; il aurait besoin de toute sa force pour ce qu'ils allaient avoir à faire.

Tout en sachant cela, cependant, Harry et Patmol ne purent pas avaler plus que la moitié de ce qu'ils auraient pu manger habituellement et Kreattur ne mangea pas du tout. Les mouvements de l'elfe devenaient de plus en plus tremblants et sa voix couinante se faisait plus aiguë à chaque instant.

« Vide ton sac à dos, dit Patmol à Harry, en avalant nerveusement une gorgée de son jus de fruit. Laisse les bonbons sur la table, on les triera quand on reviendra à la maison. »

Harry s'exécuta, en gardant seulement trois des énormes blocs de chocolat à l'intérieur ; il donna le quatrième à Patmol qui l'ouvrit, se débrouillant maladroitement avec l'emballage.

Tandis que Patmol mangeait, Harry remplit un thermos de chocolat chaud, et remplit trois autres bouteilles d'eau, avant de les mettre aussi dans le sac à dos ; Kreattur avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire apparaître de l'eau dans la caverne, alors Harry et Patmol avaient décidé d'essayer d'en apporter.

Et, si l'eau s'évaporait, il y aurait toujours le chocolat chaud, qui pourrait avec un peu de chance aider à combattre les effets de la potion ; le chocolat réduisait les effets de Détraqueurs, après tout. Harry envoya aussi Kreattur à l'étage pour chercher le paquet de feux d'artifice qu'ils avaient acheté la veille.

Patmol sortit son miroir de sa poche.

« James Potter. » murmura-t-il.

James apparut comme il le faisait toujours, souriant et riant.

« Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. » lui dit Patmol, sa voix dépourvue de son ton habituel, au bord de l'éclat de rire.

Patmol racontait tout à James ; Harry l'entendait souvent parler au miroir la nuit. James ne pouvait pas répondre, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, car il était là.

« Salut, Papa. » dit doucement Harry.

James agita la main. Patmol déglutit.

« Souhaite-nous bonne chance. » dit-il.

James se mit à rire silencieusement. Patmol jeta un œil à Harry qui regardait le miroir avec avidité, avant de le ranger dans sa poche.

Enfin, ils étaient prêts.

Patmol, qui portait le sac à dos de Harry, prit une des mains tremblantes de Kreattur et Harry prit l'autre. Kreattur se mit à tourner et Harry se sentit emporté.

« Urgh ! » entendit-il.

Un splash, un couinement et Patmol jura.

« C'est ici ? » demanda Harry, en ouvrant les yeux.

Il ne pouvait rien voir, mais il pouvait entendre l'eau clapoter doucement, entendre la respiration nerveuse de Kreattur et sa propre voix qui résonnait. Il frissonna. Kreattur laissa échapper un son terrifié quelque part sur sa droite.

« _Lumos_. » souffla Patmol.

Une pâle lumière éclaira la caverne. Les murs étaient humides et reflétaient la lumière, brillants d'une façon qui fit de nouveau frissonner Harry. Patmol sortit d'un petit bassin avec une expression méfiante sur le visage et sécha rapidement ses jambes mouillés avec un sort. Harry leva sa propre baguette.

« _Ostendere me omnia_. » murmura-t-il.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à le dire à haute voix, mais sa propre voix était mieux que ce silence sinistre. Il ignora sa magie rouge et or, celle écarlate de Patmol et le vert pâle de Kreattur pour se concentrer sur la nouvelle magie.

Sa bouche lui en tomba. Des lignes de vert et de gris palpitaient sur la pierre, comme des veines. Harry reconnut immédiatement la magie contenue dans le médaillon, même s'il y avait du noir sur le médaillon et qu'il n'y en avait pas ici.

« Où ensuite ? » demanda Patmol à Kreattur.

« Là. » répondirent ensemble Harry et Kreattur, montrant à Patmol ce qui devait ressembler à un morceau de mur.

« Ça ... brille. » murmura Harry.

Il y avait là beaucoup moins de magie verte, juste de l'argent, extrêmement faible cependant, et en forme d'arche.

Il y avait d'étranges éclaboussures également ; certaines étaient vert pâle et d'autres d'un argenté vaporeux – différent des autres traces argentées qui étaient plus brillantes. Même s'il n'avait jamais vu cet argent, il y avait quelque chose dans cette couleur et le vert qui était étrangement familier.

« Alors la sortie, c'est le bassin ? » demanda Patmol.

Kreattur acquiesça.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait nager Kreattur la première fois, à travers la fissure dans la pierre. Quand Maître Regulus est venu ici, Kreattur l'a emmené directement dans la caverne. »

« Pourquoi ne pas juste nous y amener aussi ? » demanda doucement Patmol.

Kreattur se mit à trembler.

« Le lac change tout le temps, murmura-t-il. Jamais à la même place. Kreattur ne veut pas _les_ déranger, oh non ! »

« D'accord, dit Patmol. Comment peut-on traverser, alors ? »

« La voie est cachée, couina Kreattur. Mais elle s'ouvre grâce au sang. »

« Au sang ? » demanda Harry, en devenant pâle.

 _Alors, c'est ce à quoi correspondent les éclaboussures ... La verte correspond à Kreattur, je pense ... Et l'argenté ... à Regulus ?_

Patmol plissa le nez, mais ne sembla pas particulièrement ennuyé.

« Où ? » fut tout ce qu'il demanda.

« Je peux- » commença Harry, mais Patmol roula juste des yeux.

Kreattur le guida jusqu'au mur et Patmol pointa sa baguette vers sa paume en disant ' _Sectum_ '. Une trace traversa sa main, rouge aux yeux normaux de Harry, et écarlate, brillante et mouvante, grâce à sa vision sensible à la magie. Patmol barbouilla la pierre avec sa main et guérit la blessure d'une tape de baguette : ' _Sana. Novum Cutis._ '

Il n'y avait même pas une cicatrice, mais l'argent sur l'arche brilla si fortement que Harry dût fermer les yeux et hurler mentalement ' _Finite !_ '.

Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, l'arche brillait sinistrement et finit par disparaître. Lui et Patmol fixèrent l'ouverture sombre ; Kreattur laissa échapper un hurlement et s'accrocha à la robe de Harry.

« Kreattur, tu resteras là. » dit Patmol, après une pause.

Harry le regarda avec surprise.

« Regarde-le, il est terrifié. » poursuivit Patmol.

Harry se surprit à essayer de combattre un sourire ; cela, mieux que tout autre chose, montrait à quel point la relation entre Patmol et Kreattur avait changé pendant ces derniers.

« Le Maître est ... bon ... gentil Maître. » renifla l'elfe.

« Je veux que tu restes ici, par contre. Je ne sais pas dans quel état je serais quand nous sortirons, mais il est plus que probable que Harry ait besoin d'aide. »

Kreattur hocha la tête, ses oreilles battantes.

« S'il m'arrive quelque chose, ta priorité sera de faire sortir Harry d'ici, d'accord ? C'est un ordre. »

Kreattur renifla.

« Tu es sûr que tu es prêt pour ça ? » demanda Patmol à Harry.

Harry déglutit et acquiesça.

« On te verra quand on sortira, alors. » dit-il à l'elfe.

Après ça, Patmol traversa l'arche. Harry s'empressa de le suivre.

Il y avait, comme Kreattur l'avait dit, un lac et l'eau était si noire qu'elle se confondait avec les murs de la caverne. La caverne en elle-même était si haute que Harry ne pouvait dire quand elle se terminait et si profonde qu'il ne pouvait pas voir le mur opposé.

Ce qu'il pouvait repérer, cependant, était un vert brillant – l'île probablement – droit devant, certainement au milieu du lac.

Harry se tourna pour jeter un dernier regard à Kreattur, mais le mur s'était déjà scellé. Patmol se tourna vers Harry, le visage sérieux à la lumière de sa baguette.

« Ne touche pas l'eau, dit-il, tandis qu'Harry acquiesçait. Je veux que tu restes ici. »

« Ici ? » demanda Harry.

Sa voix résonna dans l'obscurité.

« Tu étais d'accord. »

« Eh bien, ouais, mais- »

« Harry. » dit Patmol, avec sévérité.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu irais tout seul ! Je pensais que Kreattur y serait allé aussi- »

« Il nous a suffisamment raconté ses histoires. » répondit Patmol, avec calme.

C'était vrai. Harry pouvait probablement donner autant de détails que l'elfe, à présent.

« Tout se passera bien. »

« Mais ... si ça ne va pas ? »

Les yeux verts de Harry scannèrent la caverne avec méfiance. Patmol secoua sa tête noire et décoiffée.

« Si quelque chose se passe mal, il n'y a pas grand chose que Kreattur pourra faire pour m'aider. »

A nouveau, Harry pouvait voir la vérité dans ses paroles. Patmol fixa Harry avec une autre expression sévère.

« Souviens-toi de ce que tu as promis. »

Harry déglutit et hocha la tête.

« Et ne fais rien de stupide. S'il le faut, je veux que tu sortes d'ici aussi vite que possible. Tu devras donner du sang pour retourner où Kreattur se trouve, mais tu peux le faire. Demande-lui de te ramener à la maison. Attends jusqu'à cette heure demain soir, et si je ne suis toujours pas revenu, je veux que tu trouves Remus. »

« Remus ? » répéta Harry.

« Il y a une lettre dans ma chambre- »

« Tu ne prévois pas de mourir ?! » s'écria Harry.

« Non ! répondit Patmol, si déterminé que Harry le crut. Non, certainement pas. Je m'assure juste que nous avons un plan de secours. La lettre lui expliquera tout et fait de lui ton tuteur. Tu comprends ? »

Harry acquiesça. Patmol fit glisser le sac à dos de son épaule et donna à Harry le paquet de feux d'artifice.

« Juste au cas où toi ou moi aurions besoin d'une diversion. » dit-il.

Une fois que Patmol eut annulé le sortilège de Rétrécissement, il replaça le sac à dos sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien se passer, gamin. » promit-il.

Harry se mit à prier pour ça soit vrai. Patmol tapota Harry avec sa baguette en disant ' _Frigus Ignis_ '. C'était un sortilège d'Ignifugation pour que, s'il le fallait, il puisse faire brûler l'endroit où il se trouvait sans être blessé.

Patmol répéta le sort sur lui-même, étreignit Harry avec force et s'approcha du lac, en restant sur le petit chemin.

 _Ostendere me omnia_. La caverne entière prit vie et Harry ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir que les protections et les sortilèges qui la protégeaient étaient bien plus puissants qu'ils l'étaient dans la caverne par laquelle ils étaient arrivés. Les trous dans les protections étaient beaucoup, beaucoup plus petits et ne disparaissaient pas aussi souvent que ceux du Square Grimmaurd.

Il était impressionné que Kreattur ait réussi à s'échapper par deux fois. Le lac était aussi une autre affaire ; il pouvait voir les Inferi, des formes fantomatiques, flottants juste en dessous de la surface.

Ils brillaient de magie – il y avait celle de Voldemort, argentée et verte, mais aussi une pâle couleur différente et unique pour chacun d'entre eux – une couleur différente de celle, aussi pâle, de Kreattur, Harry le savait.

Les yeux de Harry se fixèrent sur la masse rouge et mouvante qui correspondait à Patmol. Il avait commencé à marcher d'une façon plutôt étrange, avec un pied qui frappait le vide avant chaque pas. Il fallut un moment à Harry pour comprendre qu'il cherchait la chaîne invisible que Kreattur avait mentionné.

La chaîne, cependant, n'était pas invisible pour Harry. Il pouvait la voir, s'étirant sous l'eau depuis un crochet sur le mur jusqu'à un minuscule bateau.

« Elle est juste en face de toi. Plus loin. Plus loin. Presque trois mètres de- là ! » lança-t-il, depuis l'autre côté.

Sa voix n'était pas forte, mais elle résonna de façon impressionnante et Patmol sursauta en l'entendant.

Il pensa avoir vu Patmol acquiescer – mais c'était difficile à dire à travers la magie – et le regarda avancer avec assurance et fendre l'air jusqu'à ce que ses mains ne se referment sur la chaîne.

Il tapa dessus deux fois avec sa baguette – une pour la rendre visible, une pour relever le bateau, pensa Harry, si les histoires de Kreattur étaient vraies et elles l'étaient jusque-là. Patmol grimpa dans le bateau et il se mit à avancer tout de suite après – le cri de Patmol résonna aussi – jusqu'au milieu du lac.

Harry l'observa, n'osant pas respirer tant que Patmol n'aurait pas rejoint l'île en toute sécurité. C'était si calme que Harry pouvait entendre ses pas tandis qu'il s'approchait de la vasque dont Kreattur leur avait parlé. Il y eut un éclat de magie rouge lorsque Patmol fit apparaître un gobelet.

« Santé ! » lança-t-il.

« Ouais. Santé. » répondit Harry, avec une voix légèrement tremblante.

Tout était silencieux. Harry attendit. Après quelques minutes, il entendit un souffle depuis l'île et un moment après, Patmol se mit à crier. Sa magie clignotait plus qu'à l'habitude, remarqua Harry, en sentant son inquiétude grandir. Le silence retomba. Harry entendit ensuite un léger grognement et Patmol reprit la parole.

« Pas pire que les Détraqueurs ... fut ce qui parvint aux oreilles de Harry. Je ne voulais pas ! Cornedrue, je suis désolé. Lily ... ! »

Il souffla encore. Harry entendit un bruit sourd, alors qu'il retirait le sac à dos, et le son d'une bouteille que l'on ouvrait, même s'il n'était pas sûr s'il s'agissait de la bouteille d'eau ou du thermos.

« Pas pire que les Détraqueurs. » répéta Patmol.

Sa voix rauque résonna dans la caverne. Il bougea pour remplir de nouveau le gobelet. Et encore un autre. Puis un autre après ça.

Il en était à son septième, et Harry se demanda où en était le niveau de la vasque quand il y eut un flash et un claquement.

« Patmol ? »

« Oups. » dit Patmol.

Il y eut un bruit fort ; le rouge tomba près du bord de l'île.

« Patmol ! » cria Harry.

Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, mais aucune des lumières des Inferi ne bougea. Il y eut un long silence. _Non, s'il vous plaît, non. Non, non, non, non, non, non, non-_

« Je vais bien, gamin. » répondit Patmol, sa voix extrêmement faible.

Harry laissa échapper le souffle qu'il retenait.

« Est-ce- Est-ce que tu as fini ? »

Il y eut un bruit de lutte et le rouge de Patmol bougea de nouveau autour de la vasque.

« Non. »

« Tu dois continuer à boire. » lui dit Harry.

« Je ne veux pas. »

« Je sais, mais il le faut. C'est la raison pour laquelle- »

Il y eut un tintement et le bruit de quelqu'un qui avalait difficilement.

« Je ne peux pas. » s'écria-t-il, misérablement.

Harry se demanda s'il y avait une façon pour ramener le bateau sur le rivage pour qu'il puisse se rendre sur l'île. Après un moment à réfléchir, Harry dut se forcer à abandonner l'idée – si c'était même possible – il ne savait pas comment procéder. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir de frustration et se tourna de nouveau vers Patmol, qui avalait un nouveau gobelet de potion, en marmonnant.

« Patmol ? » cria-t-il.

« _James_ ? répondit Patmol, sa voix montant d'une octave. James, où es-tu ? »

« Je ne- Patmol, je- »

« Tu as l'air plus jeune ... Je suppose que c'est ce qui arrive quand on meurt, c'est ça ? Tu peux choisir l'âge que tu veux ... Je suis désolé. »

« Euh ... C'est rien, s'empressa de dire Harry. C'est rien, bois simplement. »

Il y eut un léger bruit de déglutition et la masse rouge qui correspondait à Patmol se mit à trembler.

« Je ne peux pas. James, je ne peux- »

« Tout va bien. » dit Harry, effrayé à présent.

 _Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire quand il est là-bas et que je suis juste ici ?_

« Juste ... Bois. »

« Je ne peux pas, Cornedrue. »

En dehors de verser directement la potion dans sa gorge – ce que Harry ne pouvait pas faire de là où il se trouvait – Harry ne trouvait aucune autre option. Patmol était en train d'halluciner, par Merlin ! Il avait _mal_. Qu'est-ce que Harry était supposé faire ?

« Désolé, murmura Patmol. Oh, Lily, je suis si désolé. Reg ... Reg, j'ai essayé, j'aurais dû te faire venir avec moi ... »

« Patmol – Sirius – j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes. » dit Harry, désespérément.

« Tu n'as jamais été très facile à ignorer, James. » répondit Patmol, d'une voix faible.

« J'ai besoin que tu boives. »

« Toi, t'as qu'à boire, cria Patmol. Ça fait trop mal. »

« Je sais, je suis désolé, dit Harry, en avalant sa salive. Mais s'il te plaît ... pour Pa- Jam- euh ... moi et Lily ? Pour Reg ? Pour Remus ? »

Patmol souffla.

« Et ... euh ... Kreattur et Harry. »

« Harry. » entendit-il depuis l'île.

La masse rouge se rapprocha de la vasque à nouveau et il y eut un nouveau tintement. Le silence retomba encore. Quelques minutes passèrent, avec pour seuls bruits des déglutitions et des gémissements.

Si Harry devait deviner, il aurait dit que Patmol avait bu dix gobelets à présent. _C'est sûrement presque vide ..._ Patmol s'effondra avec une respiration bruyante, difficile, qui résonna sur l'eau et tout se fit de nouveau silencieux.

« Non. »

Harry souffla.

« Non ! Patmol ! » hurla-t-il.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. La magie de Patmol était parfaitement immobile, et plus sombre qu'avant.

« Patmol ! Patmol, réveille-toi, réveille-toi, s'il te plaît ! _S'il te plaît._ »

Toujours rien.

« _Finite Incantatem_ ! » s'empressa de dire Harry, en agitant sa baguette en direction de Patmol.

Ça pouvait être en raison d'une mauvaise incantation, ou en raison de la distance, mais rien ne se passa.

« _Finite Incantatem_ ! S'il te plaît ! »

Harry s'approcha d'un pas, en pensant qu'il pourrait nager s'il le fallait, quand Patmol remua.

« Patmol ! »

« De l'eau ! » gémit Patmol.

« Le sac à dos, dit Harry. C'est dans le sac à dos, Patmol, et il y a du chocolat chaud et- »

« L'eau a disparu ... Je ne peux- »

Il y eut un silence – Harry pensa avoir entendu le thermos s'ouvrir – et ensuite, Patmol reprit la parole.

« J'ai toujours soif. Vraiment, vraiment très soif. J'ai besoin ... d'eau. Il y a de l'eau ici. Tout un lac ... »

« Non ! cria Harry, sa voix se répercutant dans l'obscurité. Non, pas d'eau ! »

« Mais ... »

« NON ! Ne bouge pas ! »

La masse rouge s'arrêta. Harry avait besoin d'un moyen de le distraire jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve ses esprits.

« Il y a un médaillon dans la vasque, dit Harry, en pensant rapidement. Ouvre-le – le médaillon. Il y a une note, pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? »

« Ma gorge ... Soif ... »

« Je sais. Le message va aider. C'est ... euh ... magique. »

Il y eut plusieurs bruits indescriptibles.

« A- Au Seigneur des Ténèbres, gémit Patmol. Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde ... bien avant ... que vous lisiez ... ceci ... Mais je veux que ... vous sachiez que ... c'est moi- c'est ... moi ... qui ai découvert votre ... secret ... J'ai ... volé ... le véritable ... H- Horcruxe- »

C'était tout, pensa Harry. C'était ce pourquoi ils étaient venus.

« -et ... j'ai l'intention de ... le détruire ... dès ... que je pourrai ... J'affronte la mort ... dans ... l'espoir ... que lorsque vous rencontrerez ... un adversaire de votre taille ... vous serez ... redevenu ... mortel ... R ... A ... B ... »

Harry savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais ces mots, même s'il vivait cent ans ou plus même ; Patmol disait que les sorciers vivaient plus longtemps que les moldus.

« Ce n'est pas mieux ... de l'eau ... »

« Non, tu ne peux pas ! »

« Mais- »

« Remets le message dans le médaillon. Patmol, j'ai besoin que tu le remettes. »

Il savait ce que disait le message maintenant et Regulus méritait que Voldemort lise cette lettre. Harry sourit presque à cette pensée.

« Je peux- »

Patmol haletait et ses mots se retrouvaient bloqués dans sa gorge, qui semblait sèche.

« Remplis le bassin, dit Harry. S'il te plaît ? »

« C'est fait, dit Patmol, un instant après. De l'eau. J'ai besoin ... s'il te plaît ... »

Harry pouvait entendre sa respiration maintenant, et elle semblait douloureuse. Il y eut un éclat rouge et la magie de Patmol se concentra avant de presque disparaître, ne laissant qu'un simple fil rouge et brillant. Il venait de se transformer ; Harry pouvait l'entendre haleter, entendre ses pattes sur la pierre.

« Assis ! s'écria-t-il désespérément, alors que Patmol trottait vers l'eau. Reste où tu es ! Non ! »

Il était trop tard, cependant. Patmol avait plongé son nez dans l'eau et la lapait autant qu'il pouvait.

« Patmol, non ! » hurla Harry.

Les Inferi bougeaient déjà. L'un d'entre eux attrapa le chien par le cou.

Patmol le mordit et il l'obligea à retourner dans l'eau avec un grognement faible. D'autres étaient déjà en train de grimper sur l'île, cependant – ceux qui avaient été plus proches de Harry étaient à trente mètres de lui désormais. Le lac entier ondulait.

Spontanément, l'esprit de Harry se mit à penser à ce qu'il avait lu dans _Quand les morts marchent_. Les Inferi attaquaient la plus grand menace en premier. En ce moment, il s'agissait de Patmol – le chien, similaire à un ours, était en train d'en mordre un autre – mais cela pouvait être modifié.

 _Ne fais rien de stupide_ , avait dit Patmol plus tôt.

 _Ouais, eh bien, tu n'as pas vraiment écouté quand je t'ai dit de ne pas boire_ , pensa Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

Il rassembla son courage, attrapa un feu d'artifice et hurla ' _Incendio_ _!_ ' avant de le lancer en l'air. Un instant plus tard, il explosa au-dessus de sa tête en une pluie d'étincelles bleues. Il attrapa un autre feu d'artifice et après l'avoir allumé, le jeta aussi loin qu'il pouvait vers le milieu du lac.

BANG ! Des lumières vertes et rouges crépitèrent et volèrent, avant de grésiller en touchant l'eau. Plusieurs Inferi venaient maintenant dans sa direction. _Mais pas assez_ , pensa-t-il, sinistrement.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et avança pour plonger le bout de sa chaussure dans le lac. Quelques autres formes fantomatiques se dirigeaient vers lui désormais. Harry prit une autre inspiration, et s'approcha rapidement du lac, prévoyant d'y plonger jusqu'aux genoux.

Il dérapa sur un caillou submergé et tomba dans l'eau. Il se débrouilla pour se remettre sur pied et courut pour retourner à la rive avant que quoi que ce soit ne l'attrape.

Presque tous les Inferi du lac se dirigeaient vers lui, à présent. Patmol était toujours en train de lutter, transformé en chien, et il n'avait aucun mal à le faire. C'était Harry qui avait besoin d'être inquiet désormais, et il l'était. La peur menaçait de l'engloutir, mais ils avaient étudié ça. Ils s'étaient entraînés. _Le feu_ , pensa-t-il. _Ils détestent le feu. Et la lumière._

« N- nox. » murmura-t-il, à travers ses dents serrés.

La lumière de sa baguette disparut, mais il pouvait toujours tout voir – les Inferi, particulièrement, étaient tout ce qui importait – parfaitement avec sa vision de la magie.

« _Lumos Maxima._ » dit-il, une seconde plus tard, alors que les premiers se trouvaient suffisamment proches pour être une menace.

Les mains blanches, gorgées d'eau, qui avaient essayé de l'attraper se recroquevillèrent et leurs propriétaires crièrent lorsqu'une lumière blanche sortit de sa baguette.

Harry alluma rapidement un autre feu d'artifice et le jeta en face de lui pour distraire les créatures. Il explosa et lui aurait probablement fait de considérables dommages si Patmol ne lui avait pas jeté le sortilège d'Ignifugation. Pour autant, il fut jeté au sol.

Il se débrouilla pour se relever et jeta rapidement un regard vers l'île. Patmol avait repris forme humaine, il fourrait des choses dans le sac à dos et régulièrement, il faisait tomber un Inferius de l'île. Harry alluma un autre feu d'artifice et le jeta vers le lac.

Il explosa en une pluie d'étincelles multicolores, faisant crier davantage de créatures. Pourtant, d'autres arrivaient – beaucoup, beaucoup trop – et Harry commençait à penser que de croire qu'il pouvait les gérer était non seulement optimiste, mais surtout impossible.

« _Ventus_ ! » cria-t-il, en envoyant deux bourrasques de vent.

Il pouvait voir plusieurs créatures se masser à un endroit en particulier, alors il utilisa un autre sortilège de Vent pour envoyer un feu d'artifice dans leur direction.

« _Incendio Pila_ ! » entendit-il Patmol crier.

Un instant plus tard, une énorme boule de feu explosa en face de Harry. Le paquet entier de feu d'artifice explosa et Harry fut jeta au sol à nouveau.

Cette fois, il heurta le mur, et avec tant de force que le choc l'assomma un peu. Sa baguette atterrit près de lui. Harry lutta pour se relever, mais n'y parvint pas. Il réussit à serrer les doigts autour de sa baguette.

« _Incendio_. » souffla-t-il, en direction de l'Inferius le plus proche.

Il prit feu et Harry se sentit malade, mais le feu s'éteignit dès que la créature plongea dans l'eau. Tout devint sombre, avant qu'une lumière pâle et bleue ne lui brûle les yeux.

Il fut forcé d'abandonner sa vision de la magie et se retrouva à fixer la forme fantomatique d'un Inferius. Il empestait comme du poisson pourri, ses cheveux étaient filandreux, ses dents pointues – même si beaucoup manquaient – et ses yeux pâles étaient vitreux.

Harry s'éloigna en rampant, essayant de s'écarter suffisamment pour être capable d'utiliser sa baguette.

« _Petrificus Totalus._ » hurla-t-il.

Il tomba dans un bruit sourd, mais un autre prit sa place, sa robe en lambeaux, ses dents découvertes dans un sourire sauvage.

Il y avait un enfant, aussi, et il ne devait pas être plus âgé que neuf ans quand il était mort. _Pas plus âgé que moi ..._

« _Pedis Offensio !_ » dit-il, désespérément, le faisant trébucher.

Il recula, mais sa main s'était accrochée à son bras et son dos avait juste cogné le mur de la caverne.

Une autre boule de feu explosa près de la rive – venant de Patmol, ce qui voulait dire que, par chance, il était toujours en vie – mais ce n'était pas assez près pour aider Harry.

« _Nox_. » dit-il.

Il attendit que la créature ait resserré sa prise de façon presque insupportable avant de se mettre à crier.

« _Lumos Maxima !_ »

L'Inferius hurla et Harry libéra son bras. Son épaule bougea douloureusement et son bras commença à trembler, mais il serra les dents, donna un coup de pied dans le visage de l'Inferius et le renvoya dans le lac avec sortilège de Vent.

« Harry ! Où es-tu ?! » appelait Patmol, de sa voix rauque.

« I- Ici ! » répondit Harry, toujours tremblant.

Il ne pouvait plus sentir son bras gauche désormais, mais il tressautait en raison de ce que Harry pensait être de la douleur.

« Où ?! »

Harry vit une autre boule de feu s'élever et il entendit ensuite ' _Bombarda Maxima !_ '. Plusieurs Inferi furent projetés jusqu'à l'eau.

« Ici ! » cria Harry, désespéré.

Harry aperçut son parrain, qui était maintenu par trois Inferi.

« _Incendio !_ » cria Harry.

L'un d'entre eux s'enflamma, faisant reculer un autre et Patmol frappa le troisième suffisamment fort pour le faire lâcher. Les yeux de Harry rencontrèrent les siens pendant un instant et alors, Patmol commença à se rapprocher de lui. La seconde d'après, sa vision fut obscurcie par une masse de blanc.

 _Combien sont-ils ?!_ se demanda Harry, horrifié. Une main glacée se serra autour de son cou et Harry dût lâcher sa baguette pour lutter. Les lumières se mirent à clignoter devant ses yeux et il n'arrivait plus à respirer.

Sa main valide se débattait inutilement contre la chair pourrie de cette chose. Harry essaya de crier à l'aide, mais en vain. Tout à coup, la chose disparut. Patmol était arrivé ; Patmol – dans sa forme animale – l'avait jeté au sol, les dents visibles, les oreilles en arrière.

Ils dérapèrent tous les deux sur le sol de pierre, Patmol aboyant, mais alors, sans explication, la créature se débrouilla pour porter les mains à son cou. Harry ramassa sa baguette, mais ne put penser à un sort. La panique avait embrouillé son esprit. Par désespoir, il relâcha sa baguette et attrapa sa cheville, en essayant de la faire reculer.

Sa main n'arrêtait pas de glisser sur la peau visqueuse. Patmol était de nouveau humain et essayait de lui faire lâcher prise, mais petit à petit, il devenait rouge et avait du mal à respirer, avait du mal à parler, quand- BANG !

Tout ce que Harry vit, ce fut du orange et il ne faisait plus froid désormais. Il brûlait, malgré le sortilège de Patmol. La chaleur était désagréable et il pouvait sentir la fumée, entendre les Inferi crier, entendre _Patmol_ hurler, avant que ses oreilles ne se bouchent et qu'il ne puisse plus rien entendre. Mais par Merlin, ce qu'il avait mal.

Il atterrit brutalement. Il avait perdu Patmol, et il avait aussi lâché la cheville de la créature. Il sentit une pression sur son bras gauche, mais il était incapable de dire si c'était Patmol ou un Inferius, si c'était chaud ou froid.

Il attrapa sa baguette pour essayer de lutter contre ça, mais il se sentit comprimé, tout était comprimé et il ne pouvait pas bouger, ne pouvait pas lutter, et il allait mourir ...

Et tout s'arrêta.


	15. Ste Mangouste

Hey ! Autant vous dire que j'adore ce chapitre : La première vraie rencontre entre deux de mes personnages préférés. Et celui d'après ne sera pas mal non plus ! Bonne lecture et à vos claviers pour me donner vos avis !

* * *

« Patmol. » fut le premier mot que Harry prononça.

Il ouvrit les yeux et fut aveuglé par des lumières brillantes et flamboyantes. Il les referma aussitôt. Il avait vu assez de feu.

« Jeune Maître, Maître Harry. »

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient toujours, alors elle semblait étrange, mais Harry reconnut la voix.

« Kreattur ? » demanda Harry, conscient des bruits de pas autour de lui.

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour voir Kreattur, l'air terrifié, qui se tordait les mains. Il semblait être au bord des larmes.

« Quoi ? » gémit Harry, en reconnaissant l'entrée du Square Grimmaurd.

Ils étaient juste tous les deux.

« Kreattur ? »

La voix de Harry était presque hystérique.

« Kreattur, où est Patmol ?! Kreattur ?! Kreattur, où est-il ?! »

Le vieil elfe s'approcha pour tapoter étrangement le dos de Harry et Harry apprécia le geste, mais son dos était bien trop douloureux pour être touché.

« Kreattur ne fait que suivre les ordres- » commença l'elfe, les oreilles tremblantes.

« Où est Patmol ?! » l'interrogea Harry, en essayant de regarder autour de l'elfe.

« Le Maître a dit de ramener le jeune Maître en sécurité. » dit Kreattur, en frémissant.

« Tu veux dire- Tu n'as pas- Il n'est pas- Il n'est toujours pas là ?! »

L'elfe acquiesça avec lenteur.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas ramené avec nous ?! cria Harry, en perdant son sang-froid. Il était juste là ! »

Seulement, il n'y était plus ; lui et les Inferi avaient été projeté plus loin par l'explosion aussi sûrement que Harry ne l'avait été.

« Le Maître a appelé Kreattur et lui a dit de ramener le Maître Harry à la maison, en sécurité. » dit Kreattur, en reniflant.

« Non ! cria Harry d'une voix éraillée. Non, il ne peut pas rester là-bas ! C'est pour ça que je les ai distraits au début ! Pour qu'il puisse partir ! Pour qu'on puisse partir tous les deux ! »

« Kreattur fait juste ce qu'on lui a dit de faire. » pleura Kreattur.

« Je m'en fiche ! Tu n'aurais pas dû le laisser ! hurla Harry. Je n'ai pas manqué de mourir pour juste le laisser là-bas ! »

Les lampes accrochées au mur se brisèrent.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Il était supposé s'en sortir ! »

Il se tourna vers l'elfe.

« Ramène-moi là-bas ! »

Kreattur afficha un visage perturbé. Il était visiblement en train de lutter contre des ordres contradictoires. Finalement, son visage se détendit.

« Le Maître a dit de garder le Maître Harry en sécurité- »

« Je m'en fous ! Ramène-moi. S'il te plaît ! » ajouta Harry, désespérément.

« Kreattur ne doit pas faire ça, oh non. » dit l'elfe avec plus de conviction désormais.

Harry jeta un œil à sa baguette, qui avait glissé de sa main quand ils étaient arrivés. _Bien. Bien, alors j'irais tout seul_ , pensa-t-il, déterminé, mais Kreattur la saisit.

« Kreattur a promis. » dit Kreattur, en reniflant encore.

« On ne peut pas le laisser ! » cria Harry, en essayant de l'attraper avec son bras valide.

Son dos lui fit un mal de chien.

« Rends-moi ma baguette ! Comment je suis censé les combattre si tu as ma baguette ?! »

Kreattur disparut dans un CRACK ! Quand il revint, quelques secondes plus tard, la baguette de Harry n'était plus avec lui.

« Kreattur ! rugit Harry. Ramène-moi ! »

« Kreattur ne peut pas faire ça, oh non, dit l'elfe avec tristesse. Kreattur doit garder le Maître Harry en sécurité. »

Harry ne pouvait toujours pas bouger son bras gauche et il n'avait pas sa baguette, mais sa magie l'entourait ; les lampes restantes éclatèrent, tout comme la majorité du cristal du chandelier. Les morceaux tombèrent sur Harry et Kreattur, et l'elfe s'empressa de faire apparaître un bouclier pour les protéger. Harry s'en fichait pas mal de savoir que les morceaux de cristal auraient pu les blesser.

« Ramène-moi. » ordonna-t-il.

« Non. » répliqua Kreattur, en croisant les bras.

« On peut toujours le sauver ! » dit-il, urgemment.

Il ne pouvait même pas se lever, mais il se débrouillerait pour se battre. Les yeux de Kreattur se remplirent de larmes et il secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas trop tard ! »

Kreattur avait l'air mal à l'aise.

« Non ! Ramène-moi ! Je peux l'aider ! »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit largement. L'horrible portrait de Mrs Black tomba du mur et elle commença à crier. Du cristal se brisa à nouveau et cette fois, les morceaux leur tombèrent dessus. Kreattur se figea, les yeux écarquillés et plaqua une main sur une coupure sur sa joue. Doucement, il leva l'autre main et la porte se ferma.

Harry fulminait, mais l'elfe était impossible à convaincre.

« Non. » disait-il à chaque fois.

Harry savait qu'il devrait se punir pour ça, mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Kreattur avait laissé Patmol mourir. Il le méritait. Mrs Black criait encore.

« Je vais marcher, alors. » dit-il.

Il essaya de se lever, mais ne sembla pas en être capable. Kreattur le regarda essayer et échouer pendant un moment ; à chaque fois, il tombait, en haletant, et une fois, il tomba sur son bras gauche et ne put s'empêcher de crier. Kreattur s'assit avec lui et tapota sa main droite – puisque tout le reste lui faisait mal – jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit à nouveau capable de bouger.

« Tu peux m'aider à aller dans le bureau ? » demanda-t-il d'un air rigide, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas y aller seul.

Kreattur sembla ravi de pouvoir suivre un ordre et laissa Harry lui attraper le bras.

Ils apparurent au milieu de la pièce, et même l'atterrissage doux n'empêcha pas Harry de gémir de douleur. Kreattur le regarda inutilement, incertain de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Harry n'en était pas certain lui-même, et savait seulement qu'il avait mal. Les meubles avaient tous été retourné et quelques livres étaient tombés de leurs étagères. Harry s'en occuperait plus tard.

« Le siège près de la fenêtre, s'il te plaît, dit Harry. Je veux savoir quand Patmol reviendra à la maison. »

Kreattur lui adressa un regard inquiet, mais le fit léviter jusqu'au siège près de la fenêtre, le reposant avec autant de douceur que possible. Harry regarda par la fenêtre, s'attendant presque à voir Patmol apparaître à tout moment. Il n'autorisa pas l'autre partie de lui-même à restreindre ses espérances. Kreattur se rapprocha aussi, regardant par la fenêtre à l'occasion, mais il jetait surtout des regards inquiets en direction de Harry. Finalement, il annonça qu'il allait chercher quelque chose à manger pour Harry.

« Je t'interdis de te punir. » lança Harry.

Il était toujours en colère que Kreattur ne l'ait pas ramené mais sa colère n'était plus dirigée vers Kreattur, mais plutôt vers les circonstances, et vers Patmol pour être resté derrière.

Patmol n'était toujours pas rentré à la maison après trois heures d'attente. Si Harry s'en était senti capable, il se serait mis à faire les cent pas. Il se sentait très mal, cependant, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Chaque partie de son corps lui faisait mal et il ne pensait pas s'être senti si fatigué de toute sa vie. Il se sentait coupable et nauséeux et physiquement blessé également ; tout son corps était meurtri et sa gorge était douloureuse d'avoir été serrée.

Son bras gauche ne fonctionnait toujours pas. Il n'était pas cassé, Harry ne le pensait pas, mais il ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas. _Tout va bien. Patmol réparera ça quand il reviendra à la maison._ Il avait dit la même chose à Kreattur, lorsque l'elfe avait exprimé des inquiétudes sur son état de santé.

De mémoire, Harry avait aussi rédigé le message de Regulus ; il pouvait encore entendre la voix de Patmol supplier pour avoir de l'eau et lisant la note et il imagina que l'écrire le ferait sortir de sa tête. Ça n'avait pas marché, mais cela n'avait rien coûté d'essayer. Il avait demandé à Kreattur de fouiller la bibliothèque à la recherche d'éléments sur les Horcruxes, mais comme aucun d'eux ne savait ce dont il s'agissait, ils n'étaient pas sûrs de savoir où chercher et au final, Harry avait décidé que ça pouvait aussi bien attendre jusqu'à ce que Patmol rentre à la maison.

Harry s'endormit juste après minuit, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps – il s'était mis à rêver qu'il était de retour dans la caverne et avait mis le feu à un fauteuil. Kreattur lui apporta davantage de nourriture que Harry refusa, et ils s'assirent tous les deux près de la fenêtre jusqu'au matin. Hedwige finit par les rejoindre, posée sur le genou de Harry. Elle avait perdu toutes ses plumes de bébé maintenant et bien que Harry appréciait la compagnie, ce n'était pas celle qu'il souhaitait. Il voulait son parrain.

« Kreattur, est-ce que tu peux guérir ça ? » demanda Harry, d'un air fatigué, en désignant un hématome particulièrement douloureux.

Kreattur secoua la tête.

« Kreattur se disait ... Kreattur a parlé à la Maîtresse ... Kreattur pense que le Maître Harry aurait besoin de voir des guérisseurs. »

« Non, répliqua Harry, d'une façon bornée. C'est bon. Patmol pourra me soigner quand il reviendra à la maison. »

Kreattur lui tapota le genou – celui où Hedwige n'était pas – et ressortit.

Au milieu de la matinée, Harry commença à penser qu'il avait besoin d'être soigné. Il pouvait marcher de nouveau – à peine – mais son dos était raide et contusionné et son bras commença à lui faire mal d'une façon que Harry savait anormale. Il appela Kreattur et lui demanda de retrouver la lettre pour Remus dans la chambre de Patmol. Comme il l'avait espéré, il y avait une adresse dessus. _Banlieue de Peaslake_ , avait écrit Patmol. _Petite maison en bordure de la forêt d'Hurtwood._

Harry décida de laisser la lettre derrière lui – Patmol _allait_ revenir, alors il n'y avait pas besoin de transférer sa garde à qui que ce soit. Il ne s'embêta pas à prendre quoi que ce soit avec lui – le risque étant que ses affaires lui soient confisquées avant qu'elles ne s'avèrent utiles – et juste après le déjeuner, Harry chancela jusqu'à l'entrée, où Kreattur était en train de réparer le chandelier.

« Kreattur. » dit Harry avec douceur.

Kreattur se tourna vers lui.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'emmener chez Remus Lupin, près de la forêt d'Hurtwood ? C'est dans la banlieue de Peaslake. Laisse-moi là-bas et reviens à la maison. »

Kreattur acquiesça.

« Attends Patmol – dis-lui où je suis allé dès qu'il rentre à la maison- »

La voix de Harry se brisa.

« D'accord ? »

Kreattur tendit son bras à Harry.

* * *

Harry se réveilla, désorienté. Il se trouvait dans un endroit blanc, mais son dernier souvenir était la porte d'entrée de chez Remus Lupin.

« Quoi ? » essaya-t-il de dire.

Ce qui sortit de sa bouche ne sembla être qu'une parole brouillée. Sa gorge était irritée et quelqu'un lui plaça un verre d'eau dans la main. Il en prit une gorgée, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre, c'était Patmol qui suppliait pour avoir de l'eau et le verre lui glissa des mains. Il demanda après son parrain, mais personne ne répondit et il se rendormit peu de temps après.

* * *

Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour voir qui se disputait. Il n'avait toujours pas compris où il se trouvait, mais il y avait une porte ouverte et à travers celle-ci, il pouvait voir deux hommes se disputer. L'un était grand, avec des cheveux châtains – Harry pensa qu'il ressemblait à son souvenir de Remus, mais il ne pouvait en être sûr – tandis que l'autre était aussi grand, avec des cheveux blonds presque blancs et un air hautain.

« Excusez-moi. » dit doucement Harry.

L'homme châtain – c'était Remus, en effet – se tourna rapidement. L'autre homme lui attrapa le bras, mais Remus le repoussa.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Lucius. » dit froidement Remus.

« Il n'est autorisé à recevoir qu'une seule visite à la fois. » dit le blond – Lucius.

« Oui, confirma Remus. Et ce sera moi. »

« Vous travaillez pour moi. » s'écria Lucius.

« Pour retrouver Harry. Et je l'ai fait. Il est juste là. »

Remus ferma la porte au nez de Lucius.

« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda gentiment Remus, en s'asseyant près du lit de Harry.

« Fatigué. » dit Harry, en baillant.

Maintenant que les choses s'étaient calmées, il pensa qu'il allait pouvoir se rendormir.

« C'est bien de vous rencontrer enfin, monsieur. »

« Tu peux m'appeler Remus et me tutoyer, s'il te plaît, Harry. »

« Heureux de te rencontrer, en tout cas. »

Il lui tendit une main un peu molle que Remus serra doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Harry, en regardant la main du sorcier.

Ses mots sortirent de sa bouche de façon un peu déformée, mais Remus avait compris.

Il rougit et tira sur sa manche pour couvrir la plupart de ses cicatrices. Maintenant que Harry y regardait de plus près, il y avait des cicatrices sur son visage également. _Comme sur le mien_ , pensa Harry avec fatigue, même si les cicatrices de Remus n'avaient pas de formes particulières, qu'il en avait bien plus et que les siennes étaient mieux soignées ; la cicatrice de Harry avait toujours l'air récente, même après presque huit ans.

« Un ... accident quand j'étais petit, dit-il finalement. Rien qui ne doit t'inquiéter. »

« Ok, murmura Harry, avant de bâiller de nouveau. Pourquoi j'suis si fatigué ? »

« Les potions de soin ont tendance à beaucoup en demander au corps, expliqua Remus, avec un léger sourire. Et plus tu es petit, pire c'est, je suis désolé. »

« Je ne suis pas petit, murmura Harry, d'une voix endormie. J'ai neuf ans. »

« Je sais, dit Remus. Mais ... »

Harry n'entendit pas le reste, mais c'est à ce moment-là que les rêves de la caverne recommencèrent.

* * *

Harry se réveilla à plusieurs occasions – pour boire les potions que lui tendaient des guérisseurs – il avait alors compris qu'il était à Ste Mangouste – pour manger, pour aller aux toilettes, ou pour parler à Remus. Au début, les conversations étaient courtes et plutôt étranges – Remus avait voulu savoir pourquoi, dans son sommeil, il criait 'Le feu, ils détestent le feu' (une phrase qui était souvent suivie par un accès de magie accidentelle de la part de Harry et quelque chose prenait feu) et 'Ramène-moi ! Je peux l'aider !' ; Harry avait prétendu ne pas se souvenir de ses rêves, mais il n'était pas sûr que Remus ait cru à son mensonge.

Malgré ça, leur relation avait fini par se réchauffer ; la seule autre compagnie de Harry était un guérisseur un peu grognon et les Aurors silencieux qui gardaient sa porte.

Lucius – l'homme avec qui Remus s'était disputé – était venu une fois, mais Harry ne l'avait pas aimé – son attitude glaciale et ses yeux encore plus froids étaient repoussants – et il avait fait semblant de s'endormir. Lucius avait arrêté de parler et était parti peu de temps après.

Harry avait eu d'autres visiteurs pendant son sommeil. Deux personnes qu'il avait été déçu de manquer ; Dumbledore, pour des raisons évidentes, et aussi l'un des amis de Remus, qui était venu avec des vêtements de rechange. Harry aurait aimé rencontré un des amis de l'ancien ami de ses parents.

Deux autres personnes qu'il avait en revanche été soulagé de manquer ; une journaliste issue d'une horde de journalistes de différents journaux (Remus lui avait dit qu'ils étaient terriblement peinés de l'avoir trouvé endormi.) et une femme du Ministère du Département de Régulation et de Contrôle des Enfants Sorciers.

En un rien de temps, lui et Remus se mirent à blaguer à propos des guérisseurs, de la nourriture dégoûtante de l'hôpital et du mauvais goût des potions, avant de passer à des discussions plus profondes sur ce qui était arrivé à Harry après qu'il soit arrivé devant sa porte, quelles étaient les choses que Harry attendait avec impatience par rapport à son entrée à Poudlard dans deux ans, quelles étaient les choses que lui ou Remus aimait faire.

Ils ne parlaient jamais de Patmol, ou de la vie de Harry après avoir vécu chez les Dursley et Harry eut l'impression qu'on avait _dit_ à Remus de ne pas lui en parler. Il ne semblait pas avoir pris cette décision de lui-même ; il manqua d'avaler sa langue lorsque Harry lui demanda si Patmol avait été dans les journaux.

« Non. » s'empressa de répondre Remus.

Ses yeux marrons glissèrent sur la porte avant de se reposer sur Harry.

« Personne n'a rien entendu. »

Harry n'était pas sûr si cela était bien ou mal, sachant que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son parrain, il était en train de se battre contre plusieurs Inferi. _Il est en sécurité. Il doit l'être ... Mais alors pourquoi il n'a pas essayé de venir, ou d'envoyer Kreattur avec un message ?_ demanda une petite voix agaçante dans un coin de sa tête. _Et s'il ne va pas bien ?_

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Bien, répondit Harry. Pourquoi je suis toujours ici ? »

« Parce que personne ne sait quoi faire de toi, dit Remus, en souriant légèrement. A part en t'enfermant dans un coffre à Gringotts, nous ne savons pas comment te garder en sécurité. »

« En sécurité ? Je suis en danger ? »

Remus bougea un peu.

« Tu ne vois pas vraiment Sirius comme une menace, mais le reste d'entre nous- »

« Il n'est pas dangereux. » déclara vivement Harry.

« Tu es le seul qui peut en attester. » dit Remus avec douceur.

« C'est parce que tu n'as pas écouté la première fois, murmura Harry. Tu as essayé de le capturer. »

L'expression de Remus changea.

« Je serais partant pour lui parler maintenant. » dit-il.

Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il mentait ou non.

« Si tu pouvais nous organiser une rencontre tous les deux- »

« Trois, corrigea doucement Harry. Tous les trois. »

« Harry, ce ne serait pas sûr. » dit-il.

« Ouais, parce que je pourrais être sur le chemin quand tu essayeras de lui jeter un sort ! » dit Harry.

« Harry- » commença Remus.

Harry le dévisagea et Remus soupira bruyamment et ferma la bouche. Harry se retourna contre ses oreillers.

« Harry. » dit encore Remus, un moment plus tard.

Harry l'ignora et laissa échapper un léger ronflement.

« Je sais que tu es réveillé. » lui dit Remus, mais Harry l'ignora encore.

« Remus. »

Celui qui parlait était derrière Harry, et même s'il ne se tourna pas pour voir qui c'était, il était curieux de savoir qui était le propriétaire de cette voix calme et profonde.

« Monsieur. » dit Remus.

« Il dort ? »

« Il faisait semblant au début, mais je pense qu'il a dû s'endormir maintenant. Enfin, peut-être ; il parle d'habitude. Comme James. »

L'autre homme laissa échapper un léger soupir.

« J'avais espéré lui parler avant demain. »

 _Demain ?_ se demanda Harry, en sentant sa respiration s'accélérer. Il se souvint de lâcher un nouveau ronflement, juste au cas où Remus le surveillait toujours.

« Est-ce que je dois le réveiller ? » demanda Remus.

« Non, laissez-le dormir pour l'instant. Si vous pouviez me prévenir quand il sera réveillé, cependant- »

« Bien sûr. »

Harry ronfla de nouveau.

« A-t-il dit quelque chose ? »

« Pas vraiment. Quelque chose à propos de Sirius étant un parrain merveilleux. Il n'a pas été dupe de mon offre de le rencontrer. C'était étrange, cela dit, monsieur, parce qu'il a dit quelque chose à propos de se mettre en travers du chemin si j'essayais de lui lancer un sort. »

« Les mots et les actes sont deux choses très différentes, Remus. »

« Je sais, monsieur, mais quand je les ai trouvés à Londres, c'était identique ; Harry essayait de _protéger_ Sirius, pas de s'en éloigner. »

L'autre homme laissa échapper un soupir de réflexion.

« C'est juste ... étrange. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux – Harry ronfla – et Remus reprit la parole.

« Monsieur, pensez-vous cela possible que nous puissions manquer quelque chose ? Les enfants sont observateurs. Si- »

« Il fut un temps où vous aussi, vous vous seriez placé entre Sirius et un maléfice, dit l'homme avec douceur. Et un enfant est plus bien facile à berner qu'un ami vieux de dix ans. »

« C'est vrai, dit Remus, sa voix étrangement dure. Je suis désolé, c'était une question stupide. »

« Je n'ai jamais entendu de question stupide, et je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de mal à espérer, mon cher, mais il faut se rappeler de ne pas trop s'éloigner de la réalité. »

Il y eut un soupir, mais Harry ne pouvait dire de qui il venait.

« Notre capacité à utiliser la magie nous a permis de voir des possibilités là où les moldus ne peuvent parfois pas en voir, dit l'homme. Mais nous sommes aussi devenus aveugle face aux impossibilités, que les moldus, j'en ai peur, sont tous bien capables de repérer. »

L'autre homme partit peu de temps après – Harry l'entendit échanger quelques politesses avec les Aurors à l'extérieur – mais Remus resta derrière. Sa respiration était très lente et très profonde, et de temps à autre, il laissait échapper un petit soupir. Il fallut un moment à Harry pour réaliser qu'il pleurait. Harry se tourna presque pour lui parler, mais il se mordit la langue et ronfla encore.

Il avait matière à réfléchir.

* * *

Harry haleta et ouvrit ses yeux. La caverne disparut pour laisser place à sa chambre d'hôpital. Remus ronflait doucement sur la chaise près du lit, et la chaise vide à côté de lui était en train de fumer. Harry murmura un juron qu'il avait entendu dans la bouche de Patmol une fois et jeta son verre d'eau dessus. Le feu s'éteint, en sifflant. Harry soupira et se laissa tomber dans ses coussins.

La montre de Remus indiquait onze heures, mais dans la chambre d'hôpital stérile de Harry, il était impossible de dire si c'était le matin ou le soir, car il n'y avait aucune fenêtre.

Harry avait fini par tirer deux conclusions. D'abord, il avait besoin de retourner à la maison, de retourner près de Patmol, qui pouvait ou non être là et qui pouvait ou non être en vie. Ensuite, il ferait ce qu'il pouvait pour Remus. Depuis la conversation qu'il avait entendue la nuit dernière, il était confiant pour dire que Remus serait sûrement prêt à entendre la vérité et peut-être même à la croire.

Patmol lui avait donné des instructions spécifiques, il ne devait en parler à personne jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient Peter comme preuve, ou si Patmol était arrêté et avait besoin d'un témoignage. Si la vérité se répandait, les gens auraient du temps pour trouver des raisons pour lesquelles ça n'avait pas pu arriver, et Patmol serait renvoyé à Azkaban. Harry avait décidé, cependant, que Remus méritait de savoir et pensait – qu'il le croit ou non – qu'il garderait l'histoire secrète.

Il regarda Remus, en se demandant s'il serait malpoli de le réveiller. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Remus ronfla doucement et marmonna quelque chose. Les yeux de Harry se plissèrent et il s'éclaircit de nouveau la gorge, plus fort cette fois. Remus bougea un peu et ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement.

« J'ai dû m'endormir. » dit-il, en lissant sa robe froissée.

Harry réalisa alors que Remus portait la même robe depuis trois jours maintenant et qu'il la portait déjà quand Harry avait débarqué à sa porte.

« Tu es retourné chez toi depuis que tu m'as amené ici ? »

« Non, mais Matt a prévu de venir aujourd'hui pour me déposer des vêtements propres. » dit Remus, avec un sourire.

Son sourire s'effaça et fut remplacé par un regard bien plus intense.

« Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu sais que tu as les yeux de ta mère ? »

« On me l'a dit, répondit Harry, avec un sourire lorsqu'il remarqua les yeux brillants et suspicieux de Remus. Et je ressemble à Papa, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça. » dit Remus, en souriant à nouveau.

Il se leva et s'étira.

« Je vais aller informer Dumbledore que tu es réveillé et ensuite, je reviens ; il a attendu de te parler toute la matinée. Tu voudrais quelque chose ? »

Il regarda la chaise fumante.

« Plus d'eau ? »

« Oui, s'il te plaît, répondit Harry. Et à manger ? »

Remus sourit largement et s'en alla. Les pensées de Harry se tournèrent de nouveau vers Patmol et le fait qu'il soit à la maison. Il l'était sûrement ... Si non ... _Non, il doit l'être. Il est là-bas. C'est lui qui m'attend maintenant, certainement. Enfin, je le saurais uniquement quand je serais rentré ..._ Si Remus le croyait, il pourrait sans doute lui emprunter quelques pièces pour le Magicobus et se rendre au Square Grimmaurd en quelques heures.

Remus revint peu de temps après avec un verre d'eau et un paquet de chips, qu'il offrit tous deux à Harry.

« Tiens. »

Harry fixa l'eau, entendant les supplications de Patmol, mais il était assoiffé et il le vida d'un trait. Les chips ne durèrent pas longtemps non plus.

« Tu aimes vivre avec ton parrain ? » demanda prudemment Remus.

Les sourcils de Harry se levèrent ; il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Remus parle de ça, mais cela les mènerait certainement à la conversation qu'il avait besoin d'avoir.

« Eh bien, ouais. »

Remus semblait attendre une réponse plus longue. Quand Harry ne lui offrit rien d'autre, il reprit la parole.

« Il t'a raconté beaucoup de choses sur tes parents ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Plein de choses. C'est ... presque comme si je les connaissais, maintenant, je pense. »

Harry pensa que Remus était aussi surpris d'entendre ça, mais il le cacha bien.

« C'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Les deux. C'était étrange de ne rien savoir sur eux, mais d'un autre côté, plus j'en apprends, plus ils me manquent, je crois. »

Remus affichait un sourire triste. Un froncement de sourcil apparut sur son visage marqué, mais il le cacha aussitôt derrière une expression calme.

« Ne rien savoir sur eux ? »

« Les Dursley n'en parlaient pas, répondit Harry, en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne savais même pas que la magie existait avant d'avoir rencontré Patmol. Les Dursley m'avaient dit que Papa était un ivrogne et que Maman était un monstre ; c'était la façon d'Oncle Vernon pour dire qu'ils n'étaient pas bien dans leur tête. »

« James- un- un ivrogne ? » s'exclama Remus.

Il ne semblait pas savoir s'il voulait rire, pleurer ou frapper quelque chose.

« Patmol m'a dit qu'il était Auror et que Maman était guérisseuse. »

« Il a au moins été honnête à propos de quelque chose. » murmura Remus.

« Il a été honnête sur beaucoup de choses. » dit Harry, en croisant les bras.

« Tu sais que Sirius – Patmol pour toi – »

« Et toi. » ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Harry.

« C'était il y a longtemps, répondit calmement Remus. Il t'a dit qu'il s'était évadé de prison ? »

« C'est l'une des premières choses qu'il m'ait dites quand je l'ai rencontré. »

« Tu sais que s'évader de prison est illégal, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? » demanda strictement Remus.

Patmol disait toujours qu'il était celui qui suivait les règles.

« Eh bien, ouais, mais pas dans ce cas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Il n'aurait pas dû aller en prison à la base, expliqua Harry. Donc, vraiment, il ne fait rien d'illégal en quittant un endroit où il n'aurait jamais dû aller. »

« Pourquoi il n'aurait pas dû y aller ? »

Le cœur de Harry commença à s'accélérer. _Ca y est ..._

« Parce qu'il n'a rien fait. »

« J'ai peur de ne pas être d'accord avec toi là-dessus. » dit Remus, avec de la colère dans la voix.

« Il a été piégé ! »

« Par qui ? » demanda Remus, semblant curieux malgré que sa voix soit toujours dure.

« Peter. » cracha Harry.

« Peter ? dit Remus, trop surpris pour être énervé. Peter est mort. Sirius ... il ... l'a tué. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Remus poursuivit.

« Il y avait un sortilège organisé, appelé le sortilège de Fidelitas. Ce qu'il fait- »

« Je sais ce qu'est un sortilège de Fidelitas. » répliqua Harry, en tentant de dissimuler un sourire.

Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Alors Sirius a dû te dire qu'il était le Gardien du Secret. Il était le seul qui savait et pouvait révéler la cachette de James et Lily. »

« Il ne l'était pas. Ils ont échangé. »

« Qui a échangé ? »

« Patmol. Il pensait que Peter serait un Gardien du Secret parfait parce que personne ne l'aurait soupçonné. Il savait que Voldemort le chercherait lui, mais même s'il était attrapé, Maman et Papa auraient été en sécurité. »

« Sirius t'a dit que Peter était le Gardien du Secret ? » répéta Remus.

Harry acquiesça.

« Il t'a dit qu'il était chez moi le soir où Lily et James ont été ... ? »

« Qui, Peter ? »

« Non, Sirius. »

« Ouais, il a dit que tu étais malade. »

Les sourcils de Remus disparurent sous ses cheveux. Harry l'ignora et poursuivit.

« Il est parti parce qu'il avait un pressentiment à propos de Peter et il voulait voir si tout allait bien ... Et ça n'était pas le cas. »

« Peter est mort, pourtant. » dit Remus.

« Il n'est pas mort. »

« Peter n'était pas un espion. Il n'était pas assez courageux. »

« Ouais, donc personne ne l'aurait soupçonné. »

« Sirius était le Gardien du Secret, dit Remus. Tout le monde savait ... que ça serait lui. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il a échangé, répondit Harry. Je veux dire, c'est un peu inutile si tout le monde sait, non ? »

« Peter est mort, répéta Remus, troublé. Sirius est coupable. »

« Remus ? »

Il y avait un vieil homme barbu debout sur le palier de la chambre de Harry.

« Vous vous sentez bien ? »

« Je pense que j'ai besoin d'air frais. » dit Remus, en se levant.

Harry ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Patmol avait toujours dit que sa vie s'était terminée ce soir d'Halloween et Harry était presque sûr que celle de Remus s'était arrêtée là également. En parler ne devait pas être plus facile pour Remus que ça l'était pour Patmol.

« Lunard. » appela Harry, tandis qu'il s'en allait.

Remus renifla et se retourna. Harry jeta un œil suspicieux au vieil homme, incertain de savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance ou non.

« Il n'est pas mort. Tu penses juste qu'il l'est parce que ce n'était pas ... euh ... Peter ... qui s'est enfui. »

« Harry, j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre ce que tu veux dire. » dit Remus, l'air fatigué.

« C'était Queudver. » répondit Harry, avec éloquence.

« Queudver ? répéta Remus. Comme _Queudver_ ? »

Harry regarda à nouveau le vieil homme.

« A cause de lui, ils étaient ... euh ... faits comme des _rats_. » dit-il, en essayant d'utiliser un sous-entendu, sans être sûr que Remus pourrait comprendre.

Il semblait que c'était pourtant le cas.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda-t-il, en devenant extrêmement pâle.

Il avait l'air proche de l'évanouissement, mais il y avait aussi quelque chose dans ses yeux marron qui n'était pas là avant. Cela ressemblait étrangement à de l'espoir.

« Positif. » dit Harry.

Le vieil homme les regardait tous les deux, l'air confus.

« Alors ... le meilleur ami de l'homme ... ? »

« Était juste ça, répondit Harry, en hochant la tête. Le meilleur ami. »

« Et tout ce temps passé dans ... la cage ... ? »

« Il n'aurait pas dû y être. »

Remus acquiesça et quitta la pièce.

« Eh bien, vous avez sûrement beaucoup de choses à vous dire, tous les deux. » dit le barbu, en prenant place sur la chaise vide Remus.

« Oui, monsieur. » répondit Harry, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas le nom de l'homme.

« Il t'a tenu compagnie, je crois ? »

Soudainement, Harry reconnut la voix. C'était l'homme qui était venu parler à Remus quand Harry avait fait semblant de dormir.

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Pourquoi es-tu allé chez lui, la semaine dernière, Harry ? » demanda l'homme, en se penchant un peu en avant.

Ses yeux bleus semblaient voir à travers Harry.

« C'était un ami de mes parents. » dit Harry, avec difficulté.

 _Et de Patmol._

« En effet, il l'était. Lui, ton père, un autre garçon appelé Peter- »

Harry réussit à retenir un grognement.

« -et Sirius Black étaient inséparables, copains comme cochons pour utiliser une expression moldue. »

« Vous les connaissiez aussi ? » demanda Harry, intéressé.

 _On dirait que tous les sorciers connaissaient mes parents._

« Je les connaissais. J'étais directeur de l'école où ils allaient. »

« Vous êtes Dumbledore. » déclara Harry.

« En effet. » répondit Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus pétillants.

Cela semblait difficile à croire que cet homme enjoué, à l'allure de grand-père, puisse être celui dont Patmol parlait toujours avec tant de révérence. Qu'il puisse être le seul homme que Voldemort ait jamais craint. Le vieil homme soupira.

« Je dois avouer que j'espérais te rencontrer dans de meilleures circonstances. »

« Je n'avais pas prévu de vous rencontrer avant plusieurs années. » dit Harry, sur un ton d'excuse.

« Et pourtant, nous voilà. Étrange comme ces choses arrivent parfois, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Dumbledore avec une voix chaleureuse.

Deux femmes et un homme passèrent la porte. L'homme était petit et rond, avec des cheveux gris mal coiffés et un chapeau melon vert clair. Il portait une des tenues les plus étranges qu'Harry ait vu ; un costume à rayures, une cravate rouge, une longue cape de voyage bleue et des bottes violettes et brillantes.

Une des sorcières qui l'accompagnait avait l'air aussi bizarre ; elle était petite, trapue d'une façon qui lui donnait un air de crapaud, et elle devait avoir un peu plus de trente ans, mais était habillée comme une petite fille de six ans, avec un nœud rose dans ses cheveux bouclés, une robe et un cardigan assortis. L'autre sorcière avait une mâchoire carrée, des cheveux blonds et courts qui commençaient à grisonner, et elle portait une robe noire sans fioritures avec des boutons qui remontaient jusqu'à son menton.

« Oh mon dieu. » dit la sorcière à la mâchoire carrée quand son regard tomba sur Harry.

L'expression choquée et triste qu'elle affichait adoucit immédiatement son air dur.

« Il ressemble tellement à James. »

Harry commençait à croire que son père connaissait tout ceux qu'il y avait à connaître. La sorcière se reprit.

« Désolé. Je m'appelle Amélia Bones, Mr Potter. Je travaille au Département de la Justice Magique. »

« Bonjour. » dit Harry, en essuyant ses mains moites sur la couverture.

« Dolorès Ombrage, dit l'autre sorcière avec une voix de fillette. Département de Régulation et de Contrôle des Enfants Sorciers, et sous-secrétaire auprès du ministre de la Magie. »

Harry hocha la tête, presque certain que c'était sa visite qu'il avait évitée en faisant semblant de dormir.

« Cornelius Fudge, Mr Potter, dit le sorcier, en bombant le torse. Ministre de la Magie. »

« Heureux de vous rencontrer, monsieur. » dit Harry, en se sentant très nerveux désormais.

« Nous avons quelques questions pour vous, Harry. » dit Amélia Bones, en se faisant apparaître une chaise près de celle de Dumbledore.

Dolorès Ombrage fit de même pour elle, ainsi que pour le Ministre.

« Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aller à la salle de bain ou d'avoir quelque chose à manger ou à boire avant que l'on commence ? »

« Non, tout va bien, merci. »

Amélia Bones acquiesça et sortit un parchemin vierge, une plume et un petit encrier de quelque part dans sa robe.

« Très bien. Bon, ça sera peut-être difficile pour vous de parler de certaines choses, mais s'il vous plaît, essayez de répondre de votre mieux. »

« Répondre à quoi ? » demanda Harry avec méfiance.

« Certaines questions que nous avons, répondit patiemment Bones. Essayez, s'il vous plaît, de répondre du mieux que vous pouvez. »

Harry déglutit.

« D'accord. »


	16. Questions et réponses

Salut à tous ! Vous avez laissé pas mal de commentaires sur les chapitres précédents et c'est tellement encourageant que ça m'a doublement motivé à vous poster la suite sans trop attendre ! Vraiment, je vous remercie largement pour toutes vos réactions. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi ! J'imagine que vous allez encore vous poser pas mal de questions concernant le personnage de la fin, mais vous aurez bientôt davantage de réponses, pas d'inquiétude ! Bonne semaine à tout le monde et à très vite !

* * *

Des mains glacées se serrèrent autour de son cou. Sirius n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se retransformer pour être capable d'utiliser ses mains et d'essayer de faire lâcher la chose. Il échoua. La créature était trop forte et cette folle potion de Voldemort n'était pas vraiment de la Pimentine. Sa vision était déjà trouble. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne perde conscience.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son filleul ; Harry avait attrapé la cheville de l'Inferius et essayait de le faire lâcher prise. Ça ne marchait pas très bien, mais c'était un sentiment agréable. _Il faut ... le faire sortir_ , pensa-t-il, en regardant de nouveau Harry, tandis qu'il essayait de se débarrasser de l'Inferius.

« Kreattur. » réussit-il à souffler.

Il y eut un moment de pause et l'arche se mit à briller d'une lueur argentée. Kreattur passa à travers, ses bras serrés contre lui, et ses yeux globuleux se fixèrent sur ceux de Sirius.

« A l'aide. » dit Sirius d'une voix rauque.

Kreattur leva les mains et le monde prit feu. L'Inferius qui tenait Sirius hurla et lâcha sa prise.

« Prends Harry, Kreattur ! Ramène Harry à la maison ! Ramène- »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le feu de Kreattur, qui brûlait avec constance, explosa.

Sirius fut immédiatement reconnaissant d'avoir placé un sort d'Ignifugation sur Harry et sur lui ; s'il ne l'avait pas fait, ils seraient tous les deux certainement déjà morts. Sirius vit Harry se faire projeter en arrière et ensuite, ce fut son tour. Il atterrit dans le lac et resta immobile pendant un moment, mais il ne perdit pas plus de temps ; aveuglés, les Inferi trébuchaient, criaient de douleur en essayant de retourner à l'eau et il savait, grâce à sa formation d'Auror, qu'il devait se saisir de chaque avantage qui lui était offert, même si bouger était la dernière chose qu'il se sentait de faire. Il vit Harry et Kreattur disparaître, mais tout était si bruyant qu'il n'entendit presque pas le transplanage.

Il attrapa sa baguette sur le sol et se mit à courir vers l'arche. Il trébucha plusieurs fois et fut cruellement tenté de rester là et de laisser la mort venir le chercher. Rapidement, il secoua la tête et se força à se lever. Il frotta sa joue – où il avait une sale coupure – sur la pierre et traversa au pas de course l'arche à la seconde où elle s'était effacée.

Il essaya de transplaner, mais n'y parvint pas, alors il pénétra avec réticence dans le bassin, prit une profonde inspiration et plongea. L'eau était glacée et le sac à dos de Harry, pourtant léger maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus à l'intérieur que du chocolat et des bouteilles vides, faisait de son mieux pour lui peser. Il était gelé, douloureux, à bout de souffle et avait avalé pas mal d'eau de mer quand il put enfin grimper sur un piton rocheux.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger, ne pouvait pas se lever. Il se sentait incroyablement malade et cela – si c'était possible – le fit se sentir encore pire. La dernière chose qu'il se sentait de faire était de transplaner, mais il savait que Harry allait s'inquiéter et probablement faire quelque chose de stupide, comme revenir à la caverne si Sirius ne rentrait pas à la maison. Sirius se força à se lever, en s'aidant de ses mains et de ses genoux et fit une drôle de petite rotation sur lui-même, incapable même de tenir debout, avant de transplaner.

Il termina dans une entrée qui ressemblait vaguement à la sienne et il soupira, soulagé, fourrant sa baguette dans sa poche. Il entendit des pas courir vers lui et réussit à sourire ; Harry était en sécurité. Alors seulement, il perdit connaissance.

* * *

« Vous vous appelez Harry James Potter, c'est exact ? »

« Oui. » répondit Harry, en se demandant ce qui se passerait s'il répondait non.

« Vous avez neuf ans ? »

« Depuis trois semaines. »

« Vous avez grandi avec votre famille moldue à Little Whinging ? »

« Oui. » dit encore Harry.

« Et vous avez été kidnappé au début de l'année par Sirius Black ? »

« Non. » dit Harry.

« Menteur, dit Ombrage, les yeux exorbités. Vous viviez avec Black ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne vivais pas avec lui, répondit froidement Harry. J'ai juste dit que je n'ai pas été kidnappé. »

« Comment expliquez-vous ce qu'il vous est arrivé, Mr Potter ? » demanda Bones, après avoir fait taire sa collègue d'un regard.

« Il m'a proposé une autre maison et j'ai accepté. » dit Harry, très conscient des yeux perçants de Dumbledore qui le dévisageaient.

« Pourquoi avez-vous accepté ? » insista Bones, sa plume griffonnant furieusement.

« Parce que c'est mon parrain et que j'en avais envie. »

« Il ne vous a pas menacé, vous ou votre famille, de quelque façon que ce soit ? »

« Vous voulez dire les Dursley ? C'étaient eux qui le menaçaient. »

« Et comment expliquez-vous votre état, Mr Potter ? »

« Quel état ? »

« Quand Mr Lupin vous a amené ici, il y a une semaine, vous étiez en mauvaise santé, dit Bones, en triturant l'étoffe de sa robe. Êtes-vous conscient d'avoir eu des traces d'étranglements sur le cou et de larges hématomes dans le dos ? »

Harry se mit presque à rire. Presque.

« Ouais, j'en suis conscient, dit-il. Pourquoi ? »

« Votre parrain est-il le responsable de ces blessures ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » grogna Harry.

« Et les traces de mains sur votre bras ? »

« Non. »

« Alors vous ne savez pas comment vous les avez eu ? » demanda Ombrage, sceptique.

« Euh ... Si, je le sais. »

« Partagez donc. » demanda Bones.

« Non, merci. »

« Si vous êtes maltraité, commença Ombrage. Alors- »

« Je ne le suis pas, dit Harry, en lui coupant la parole. Quelle est la question suivante ? »

Il y eut une pause et Harry se demanda s'ils allaient le laisser s'en sortir sans explication.

« Pouvez-vous expliquer les rêves que vous avez ? »

Harry étouffa un grognement ; c'était une question encore pire.

« Votre guérisseur nous a dit que vous aviez un sommeil agité et que vous ... disiez des choses. »

L'estomac de Harry était descendu dans ses pieds. Qu'avait-il dit ? Il dissimula sa crainte, cependant, et haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, dit Ombrage. Et que vous mettiez le feu à certaines choses. »

« C'est bizarre. » répondit Harry, avec nonchalance.

Personne n'insista sur ce point. Il essuya ses mains moites sur les draps.

« Où viviez-vous ? » demanda le Ministre, excité.

Il y eut une inspiration collective de la part de tous les adultes tandis qu'ils attendaient la réponse.

« Je ne peux pas vous dire. »

Fudge se redressa, mais fut stoppé par une main d'Ombrage sur son bras.

« Vous pouvez nous faire confiance, dit-elle, avec un sourire que Harry aurait pu décrire comme celui d'un prédateur. Nous voulons vous aider, Mr Potter, mais nous ne pouvons le faire qu'avec votre confiance. »

Harry croisa son regard, sans crainte, et fut ravi de la voir légèrement reculer.

« Allons, Harry, dit Fudge, avec un rire qui sonnait faux. Nous sommes de ton côté, du bon côté. Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est que tu sois sain et sauf et ramener Black là où il devrait être. »

« Où ça ? » demanda Harry.

« Azkaban, bien sûr. » répondit Fudge, un peu agacé.

« Alors j'ai peur que nos opinions sur l'endroit où Sirius devrait être soient différentes, monsieur le Ministre. »

« C'est un criminel ! s'exclama Ombrage. Un danger pour la communauté sorcière et pour vous ! Où se cache-t-il ?! »

 _Oh, oui, affreusement dangereux. L'homme a juste lutté contre un Inferius pour moi._

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire. » dit Harry, incapable de savoir s'il s'amusait, ou s'il était terrifié.

« Êtes-vous conscient qu'en refusant de nous le dire, vous enfreignez la loi sorcière ? » demanda Bones, sévèrement.

« Oui. » répondit Harry, en croisant les bras avec défiance.

Tout le monde se tut et alors, Dumbledore prit la parole, changeant de tactique.

« Tu es conscient que ton parrain a fait des choses terribles, Harry ? »

« Je sais que vous le pensez. »

Harry savait qu'il poussait le bouchon, mais il n'allait pas tout leur dire et il n'allait certainement pas se coucher et les laisser l'intimider.

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

« Mrs Bones, Mrs Ombrage, monsieur le Directeur, dit Fudge, en se levant. J'aimerais vous parler à l'extérieur. »

Harry les regarda quitter la pièce tous les quatre, et vit que Fudge donnait congé aux Aurors en poste. _Je n'aime pas du tout ça_ , pensa-t-il, alors que la porte se refermait. Il resta dans son lit, en essayant de ne pas s'inquiéter, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des cris derrière la porte. Rapidement, il repoussa ses couvertures et se glissa jusqu'à la porte, appuyant son oreille contre l'espace en bas.

Fudge parlait.

« Mais ça suffit, Dumbledore ! C'est un enfant ! Il ne sera pas capable de le combattre ! »

« C'est un enfant ! tonna Dumbledore. Cornelius, en tant que Ministre, vous avez le devoir moral de- »

« Hum, hum. »

« Dolorès ? » demanda poliment Dumbledore.

« Ce n'est pas illégal. » dit la voix d'Ombrage, avec une petite voix.

Harry dut presser son oreille encore davantage pour l'entendre.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas, mais ce n'est pas recommandé, monsieur le Ministre. » dit Bones, avec une voix furieuse.

« Personne n'a besoin de savoir, dit vivement Fudge. Ça ne lui fera aucun mal, il ne comprendra pas ce qui arrive et nous aurons Black. Ça vaut sûrement le coup, n'est-ce pas, Dumbledore ? »

« Le garçon va penser qu'il a trahi son parrain. » dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

« Laissez-le donc penser ça, dit Ombrage. C'est pour le mieux. »

« Il semble réellement attaché à Black, dit Bones, avec douceur. Il serait dévasté ! »

« C'est pour le mieux, insista Fudge. Le garçon est clairement mal renseigné sur le passé de Black, ou il aurait été enclin à tout nous dire. »

« Il n'y a pas d'effets à long-terme. » dit Ombrage.

« Pas d'effets physiques, peut-être, dit Dumbledore. Mais mentalement ? L'esprit d'un enfant est une chose fragile. Il y a des raisons pour lesquelles des lois interdisent d'apprendre l'occlumancie aux enfants et de leur administrer plus qu'un soupçon de légilimancie- »

« C'est du Véritaserum, pas de la légilimancie ! »

Harry ne connaissait aucune de ces choses, mais aucune d'elles ne semblaient bonnes pour lui.

« Et nous lui ferons avaler, nous n'allons pas simplement lui forcer la tête ! »

« Harry va perdre son libre-arbitre ! » dit Bones.

« Son libre-arbitre ne coopère pas ! Quel choix avons-nous ?! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser Black dans la nature, Dumbledore. C'est un danger. C'est la piste la plus importante que nous ayons depuis le fiasco de Lupin en mai ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce que je laisse ça passer ! Je serais licencié ! »

« Vous pourriez être licencié pour avoir utilisé du Véritaserum sur un mineur. » dit calmement Dumbledore.

« C'est un risque que je vais prendre. » dit Fudge.

Il y eut un silence.

« Allons, Dumbledore. Je n' _aime_ pas l'idée- »

 _Il aurait pu m'avoir_ , pensa sombrement Harry.

« -mais je n'ai pas le choix ! »

« Nous avons toujours le choix, Cornelius. »

Mais Fudge avait gagné. Harry en était certain.

Harry retourna dans son lit, tandis que les voix dans le couloir s'éteignaient. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce, mais c'était inutile. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire ; il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, pas de trous ou de ventilations dans le plafond ou les murs et la seule porte autre que celle à laquelle Harry avait écouté était celle de sa salle de bain. A part s'enfuir par la chasse d'eau des toilettes, il n'avait nul part où aller.

La panique s'immisça en lui, tandis qu'il patientait. Il bénéficia de quelques minutes stressantes pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire avant que Dumbledore, Bones, Fudge et Ombrage ne reviennent. Cette dernière portait un plateau de thé.

« Ah, bien, dit Fudge. Vous êtes toujours là. »

« Où voulez-vous que je sois ? » demanda Harry, avec méfiance.

Au moins, Dumbledore et Bones avaient _essayé_ de le défendre.

Fudge eut l'air déconcerté et Harry jura avoir vu la barbe de Dumbledore frémir. Personne ne parla, mais Ombrage s'affaira autour du thé – ajoutant sans aucun doute le Véritaserum, quoi que ce soit – et Bones retira une peluche de sa robe. Harry observa Ombrage, en essayant de rester calme, mais intérieurement, il criait.

Ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de regarder la porte, mais il doutait pouvoir y arriver avant que l'un des quatre adultes ne l'arrête. Et ça ne se passerait sans doute pas terriblement bien, alors. Une petite partie irrationnelle de son esprit continuait de prier pour que Patmol débarque et le sauve, mais ça n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Patmol pourrait ne même pas être à la maiso- _Il est là-bas. Il doit l'être. Et je dois y être aussi._

« Le thé est prêt. » dit Ombrage avec brusquerie.

 _Je parie qu'il l'est_ , pensa Harry, en la fixant. Une des tasses de thé explosa. Elle se mit à crier, et les trois autres sursautèrent, surpris. _C'était moi_ , réalisa Harry. Il essaya d'en briser une autre, mais n'y parvint pas. Ombrage se nettoya et afficha un sourire à nouveau.

« J'espère que vous avez soif, Mr Potter. »

« Pas vraiment. » dit Harry, en essayant d'être désinvolte.

Quoi qu'il y ait là-dedans, cela allait le faire trahir Patmol. Il n'allait même pas prendre le risque de le sentir.

Il y eut un coup à la porte.

« Professeur Dumbledore ? Harry ? »

C'était Remus. Il portait une robe différente que celle qu'il avait plus tôt.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ici ? »

 _Non !_ cria Harry mentalement. _Ça ne va vraiment pas !_ La porte s'ouvrit et Remus entra, l'air inquiet. Si Harry n'était pas habitué à vivre avec Patmol, il aurait certainement manqué le fait que Remus était en train de renifler silencieusement. _C'est un Animagus, un loup_ , se rappela Harry. _Alors il peut sentir_ _et savoir_ _comment je me sens._

« Désolé, dit-il, en repérant les 'visiteurs' de Harry. Je ne voulais pas interrompre ... »

Il adressa un regard interrogatif et Harry, pendant une unique seconde, laissa apparaître sa peur sur son visage, et laissa ses yeux se tourner vers le plateau de thé. Remus fronça les sourcils et regarda Dumbledore.

« J'ai juste ... euh ... »

Dumbledore sembla aussi comprendre qu'il avait senti quelque chose, même si Harry ne savait pas comment. Patmol avait dit que personne ne savait rien à propos de leurs capacités d'Animagus.

« Ce n'est rien, Remus, dit-il. Nous allions juste boire un thé, si vous voulez vous joindre à nous. Vous connaissez Amélia et Cornelius, je crois. »

Remus hocha la tête.

« Voici Mrs Ombrage du Département de Régulation et de Contrôle des Enfants Sorciers. Dolorès, voici Remus Lupin. »

Ombrage se figea et regarda Dumbledore comme s'il était devenu fou. Elle tourna ensuite les yeux vers Remus, l'air à la fois révolté et apeuré.

« Un plaisir. » répondit sèchement Remus.

« En effet. Du thé, Mr Potter ? » dit Ombrage, en tendant une tasse vers lui.

« Non, merci. » dit Harry, en remarquant que Remus fixait la tasse de thé.

Il avait dû sentir quelque chose lorsqu'elle était passée devant lui. Il regarda Harry, un peu inquiet.

« Peut-être quelque chose d'autre, alors ? Vous devez avoir soif. »

« Non, je- »

« Allons, Mr Potter. Choisissez quelque chose. »

Harry savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne le forcent à boire quelque chose.

« Eh bien ... Le thé est déjà prêt, je suppose. »

« En effet. » répondit joyeusement Ombrage, en lui passant la tasse.

Il réussit à la prendre avec des mains fermes, mais pas très stables.

« Buvez. »

Harry bougea un peu dans son lit, en soulevant sa couverture pour couvrir ses genoux qu'il avait ramenés contre lui. Il fit semblant de prendre une gorgée et reposa la tasse sur ses genoux.

« Il est bon, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Fudge.

Harry acquiesça.

« Buvez avant qu'il ne refroidisse. »

Harry mima encore une autre gorgée, mais cette fois, il ne put empêcher ses mains de trembler et renversa un peu de thé sur ses draps. L'étoffe blanche devint rapidement légèrement brune.

« Attention ! » glapit Ombrage.

Harry prit une autre gorgée et cette fois, au lieu de renverser le thé, il glissa un coin de drap dans la tasse. Il absorba davantage de thé. Harry le cacha rapidement pour cacher les dégâts.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez rien à dire à propos de votre parrain ? » demanda doucement Bones.

« Oui. » murmura Harry, glissant un autre bout de drap dans le thé.

« Vous buvez ? » demanda Fudge, l'air inquiet.

Harry lui montra la tasse presque vide.

« Bien, bien. Où viviez-vous ? »

« C'est un secret. » dit Harry.

Il prit une autre fausse gorgée et reposa ensuite la tasse sur la table près de son lit.

« Je suis le ministre de la Magie, Harry, dit Fudge, avec enthousiasme. Si vous ne pouvez pas me faire confiance, à qui pouvez-vous faire confiance ? »

Harry ne manqua pas le léger froncement de sourcils sur le visage ridé de Dumbledore.

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur. » dit-il.

Les adultes échangèrent des regards.

« Eh bien ? demanda Fudge, en tournant son chapeau melon entre ses mains. Où se cache Black ? »

Harry réfléchit avec rapidité et prit une décision.

« Vous savez ce qu'est un sortilège de Fidelitas, monsieur le Ministre ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Tout le monde sembla s'affaisser. Harry sentit un petit frisson. Ils s'étaient, bien sûr, imaginés que Patmol était le Gardien du Secret. Ils seraient d'autant plus déterminés à le trouver maintenant, mais ils ne le trouveraient pas si Harry ne leur disait pas où chercher.

« Oui, je connais, soupira Fudge. Amélia, pouvez-vous- »

« Scrimgeour ? »

Fudge pencha la tête.

« Bien sûr, monsieur le Ministre. Je vais l'informer tout de suite. C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Harry. »

Elle hocha la tête vers les autres et sortit.

« Qui est Scrimgeour ? » demanda Harry.

« Est-ce qu'il est à Londres, Harry ? insista Fudge. Pouvez-vous nous dire cela ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma ; il ne voulait pas en dire trop.

« Je ne peux pas le dire. » dit-il après un instant.

« Vous alliez souvent sur le Chemin de Traverse ? »

« Pas vraiment. J'y ai été trois fois. »

« Combien de temps il vous a fallu pour y aller ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« C'était différent à chaque fois. »

Et c'était le cas ; la première fois, ils étaient partis de chez les Dursley. La seconde fois de Grimmaurd, mais Patmol les avait fait transplaner et la troisième fois, ils avaient utilisé le réseau de cheminées.

Le visage de Fudge se défit, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps.

« Pouvez-vous décrire la maison ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« C'est dans un quartier moldu ? » demanda Ombrage.

« Ouais. » répondit Harry avec prudence.

Fudge semblait prêt à exploser d'excitation.

« Proche de quoi ? Des bâtiments particuliers ou des repères ? »

« Il y a ... euh ... un arrêt de bus, mentit Harry. Et un ... grand arbre. »

« Quel genre d'arbre ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Est-ce que Black rencontre des gens ? Des mangemorts ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non. »

« Est-ce qu'il écrit beaucoup de lettres ? »

« Non. »

« Est-ce que tu veux que Sirius soit attrapé, Harry ? » demanda doucement Dumbledore.

« Non. » répondit Harry.

« Bien, dit Ombrage. Aussi admirable que puisse être votre loyauté, vous pourriez penser au fait qu'il n'a pas l'air embêté que _vous_ ayez été attrapé, Mr Potter. Pensez-vous qu'il vous protégerait autant si les situations étaient inversées ? »

« Oui. » dit Harry, sans hésitation.

Elle eut l'air irrité.

« Je pense que nous avons terminé. Monsieur le Ministre ? »

« Oui, je le pense aussi. Merci, Harry. Dumbledore, vous restez avec lui ? » demanda Fudge.

« J'ai bien peur d'être attendu à l'école, dit Dumbledore, en se levant. L'année commence la semaine prochaine, après tout. Remus, pouvez-vous- ? »

« Bien sûr, monsieur, dit Remus. Je vais rester avec Harry, monsieur le Ministre. »

Ombrage n'avait pas l'air heureuse du tout à propos de ça, mais Harry se fichait pas mal de ce qu'elle pensait.

« Très bien. » dit Fudge.

Il replaça son chapeau melon sur le haut de sa tête.

« Je vais vous raccompagner. Dolorès, retournez-vous au Ministère ? »

« Non, monsieur le Ministre, dit Ombrage. Mais une promenade me fera du bien. »

« Nous partons, alors, dit joyeusement Dumbledore. C'était merveilleux de te rencontrer, Harry. »

« Vous aussi, monsieur. » dit Harry, en souriant à Dumbledore, qu'il avait décidé d'apprécier.

« Je viendrais demain, je pense. »

Harry acquiesça. Fudge offrit sa main à Harry. Celui-ci la serra avec prudence.

« Au revoir, Harry. Merci pour votre coopération aujourd'hui. »

Harry acquiesça à nouveau, mais c'était un geste plus brusque. Fudge ne sembla pas le remarquer.

« Je reviendrais bientôt, Mr Potter. » fut tout ce qu'Ombrage dit.

Harry, qui se souvenait qu'elle travaillait avec les enfants sorciers, n'aima pas ce que cela impliquait.

« D'accord, dit-il. Au revoir. »

Dumbledore sortit, suivi par Fudge. Ombrage adressa un regard mauvais à Remus et se lança sur leurs talons. La porte se referma. Remus, qui était assis de façon raide, se détendit, mais très légèrement.

« Tu disais la vérité à propos de Sirius et de Peter, tout à l'heure ? » demanda-t-il, nerveux.

« Oui. »

Remus prit une respiration profonde et un sourire soulagé traversa son visage, suivi presque immédiatement par une expression sympathique, mais troublée.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu sais ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Le thé. Il t'a fait dire ces choses. Tu n'avais aucune façon de contr- »

« Le thé ne m'a rien fait dire, dit Harry. J'ai seulement fait semblant de boire. »

« Tu savais, dit-il, l'air choqué. Je me demandais quand j'ai sen- vu comme tu avais l'air inquiet, mais quand tu l'as accepté et que tu as commencé à boire, j'ai pensé que tu ne devais pas savoir. Alors tu as menti ? »

« Menti ? »

« La potion – le Véritaserum, c'est son nom – est un sérum de vérité. Tu avouerais tout à celui qui te le demande. »

Harry fixa la tasse et remercia largement Merlin et les fondateurs de Poudlard pour ne pas en avoir consommé.

« Tu as pu le sentir, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il.

« Le Véritaserum n'a pas d'odeur. » dit calmement Remus.

Harry fronça les sourcils en le regardant. Il sourit un peu tristement.

« Il n'en a pas. C'est ce qui m'a mis sur la piste. Même l'eau a une odeur, mais le Véritaserum sent comme ... Ça ne sent rien. »

Une autre question s'imposa à lui.

« Dumbledore savait que tu pouvais le sentir. » dit-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Oui, il savait. » confirma lentement Remus.

« Pourquoi Dumbledore sait que tu es un Animagus, mais ne sait pas pour mon père, Patmol ou Pettigrow ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je suis un Animagus ? » demanda Remus, l'air stupéfait.

« Patmol me l'a dit. » répondit Harry.

« Il l'a dit ? » murmura Remus.

« Alors ? demanda Harry. Pourquoi Dumbledore le sait ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il sait ? »

Harry lui adressa un regard éloquent. Remus se mit à sourire.

« Tu ressembles horriblement à James quand tu fais ça. »

Harry sourit largement.

« Et encore plus quand tu fais ça, dit Remus, en riant. Je parie que tu rends Patmol complètement fou. »

« Tu l'as appelé Patmol. » dit Harry, instantanément distrait.

Remus eut l'air étonné, mais hocha la tête.

« Je- J'imagine que je l'ai appelé comme ça. »

« Alors tu me crois ? »

Il laissa échapper un soupir bruyant.

« J'espère que tu réalises qu'en me disant ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, tu me forces à repenser les huit dernières années de ma vie. »

Harry grimaça.

« Mais oui, je te crois. J'ai toujours questionné la capacité de Sirius à tuer James et Lily, mais je n'ai jamais été capable de trouver d'autres explications, d'autres façons dont ça aurait pu se passer ... Ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'échange, en plus. Pas à moi, en tout cas. »

Son ton se fit un peu amer à la fin.

« C'est le deuxième plus grand regret de Patmol. » dit Harry, avec douceur.

Remus leva un sourcil.

« Le premier, c'est d'avoir changé de Gardien du Secret, bien sûr, mais le deuxième, c'est de ne pas te l'avoir dit tout de suite après ; Papa voulait le faire, mais Maman voulait le faire de vive voix. Je crois que vous étiez censés déjeuner ou dîner ensemble le jour d'après, et ils comptaient te le dire- »

Harry réalisa qu'il était en train de bégayer et il ferma la bouche.

« Dîner, murmura Remus. C'était un dîner. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« J'ai une question. »

« Ouais ? »

« Eh bien, ils ont trouvé un doigt de Peter ... »

Harry fronça le nez.

« Patmol pense qu'il se l'ai coupé après avoir fait exploser la rue. »

Remus ferma les yeux et acquiesça.

« Et ensuite, il s'est échappé par les égouts, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. »

« Et Sirius s'est mis à rire. C'est ce que disaient les rapports. Qu'il riait. »

Remus rouvrit les yeux.

« Je pense que j'aurais ri aussi si je m'étais fait avoir par Peter. »

Il soupira.

« Pourquoi nous n'avons pas vu ça avant ? C'était un _rat_ ! »

« Patmol a presque dit la même chose. »

« Je l'aurais parié, soupira Remus. Harry, je ne crois pas qu'il l'aurait fait, mais je dois demander ... Ce n'est pas Sirius qui t'a blessé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. » dit Harry.

Remus sembla soulagé, mais pas terriblement surpris.

« Pourquoi les gens n'arrêtent pas de demander ça ? »

« Est-ce que tu me diras ce qui t'a blessé ? »

« Euh ... Je ne pense pas, non. » dit Harry.

Remus fronça soudainement les sourcils.

« Où est Sirius ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry sut qu'il n'était pas en train de demander où ils vivaient, mais plutôt pourquoi Sirius n'était pas celui qui avait fourni des soins médicaux à Harry ou celui qui l'avait emmené voir des guérisseurs.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda défensivement Harry, en luttant pour garder une expression apaisée.

« Parce que de la façon dont tu parles de lui, la façon dont tu le défends et la façon dont vous vous défendiez l'un l'autre ce jour-là à Londres, je pense que c'est logique d'en déduire que vous tenez l'un à l'autre. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Et de ce que je savais – ou sais, je suppose – de Sirius, il ne t'aurait pas laissé dans l'état dans lequel tu étais quand tu es arrivé chez moi, sauf s'il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, ou s'il ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé, et je doute fortement que ce soit ça. »

Harry s'enfonça dans ses coussins.

« On a été séparé. » dit-il.

« J'avais compris ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je ne peux p- Je ne sais pas si je suis autorisé à le dire. » dit Harry, en jouant avec un fil de sa taie d'oreiller.

Remus laissa échapper un souffle rauque.

« Est-ce que tu as un moyen de le contacter ? »

 _Kreattur_ , fut la première idée de Harry. Il avait failli appeler l'elfe plusieurs fois la semaine passée, mais ils auraient été capables de le tracer jusqu'à la famille Black et jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd grâce au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques.

« Je- peut-être, dit Harry. Pourquoi ? »

Remus jeta un œil en direction de la porte et baissa la voix.

« Parce que, si nous voulons planifier une évasion, j'aimerais d'abord être certain qu'il se trouve là où il devrait être. »

« Il le sera. Il l'est, dit fermement Harry. Et tu as parlé d'évasion ? »

Remus se mit à sourire sans grand enthousiasme.

« Ce ne sera pas facile de te ramener à la maison, dit-il dans un souffle, en regardant encore la porte. Tu es aussi surveillé qu'un Vif d'or et à la seconde où on partira d'ici, la Trace sera réactivée. »

« Tu veux dire qu'elle est désactivée ? »

« Les endroits où il y a beaucoup de magie – ici, Poudlard, Gringotts, le Ministère, le Chemin de Traverse – ont tendance à embrouiller la Trace. Il y a des protections qui permettent la même chose. »

Harry acquiesça, en pensant au Square Grimmaurd.

« Les rues du Londres moldu, par contre ... »

« Je vois, dit Harry. Si nous partons d'ici, donc, on sera capable de s'en sortir sans être repéré par la Trace ? »

« Tant que tu utilises la magie à l'intérieur du bâtiment, oui, expliqua Remus, en faisant la grimace. Mais les protections- »

Harry se mit à sourire.

« Je crois que je sais comment rentrer. » dit-il.

« Oh ? »

« Je vais avoir besoin d'une baguette. » ajouta Harry.

Remus arqua un sourcil.

« Pour faire quoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas te dire, répondit Harry. Pas encore, du moins. »

« Habituellement, ces mots finissaient par une retenue, murmura Remus, en secouant la tête. Le nombre de fois où James a pu les dire ... Alors, tu penses que tu peux sortir ? »

« Si j'ai une baguette. »

Remus souffla bruyamment.

« Si je te donne la mienne ... dit-il, en sortant une fine baguette en hêtre de sa robe abîmée. Comment tu feras pour me la rendre ? »

« Euh ... Eh bien ... »

Harry réfléchit à propos de ça et dut admettre qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Remus secoua la tête soudainement.

« Ça ne va pas marcher. »

« Je n'ai rien proposé ! »

« Ça n'aurait pas d'importance, de toute façon. Je ne peux pas te donner ma baguette parce que les Aurors-, dit Remus, en tournant la tête vers la porte. -vérifient les baguettes de tout le monde quand on entre et quand on sort. Ils comprendront ce qu'il s'est passé dès que j'essayerais de partir et je serais amené à Azkaban, même si tu réussis à t'en sortir. »

« Ne faisons pas ça alors, s'empressa de dire Harry. A moins que tu aies un endroit où tu peux te cacher ... »

« Non. » dit Remus avec un ton d'excuse.

Ils restèrent assis en silence et Harry finit par prendre la parole.

« Peut-être ... Peut-être que tu pourrais aller chercher ma baguette. »

« Tu as- Bien sûr que tu en as une. Sirius ne s'est jamais préoccupé des traditions. Tu veux que j'aille chercher ta baguette ? »

« Eh bien, _je_ ne peux pas vraiment aller la chercher moi-même, pas vrai ? » dit Harry, en grimaçant.

« Non, répondit Remus avec ironie. Je suppose que non ... Où est-elle ? »

« Euh ... »

Où est-ce que Kreattur avait-il bien pu la mettre après l'avoir prise à Harry ?

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr. »

« Utile. »

« Elle a été confisquée. » se défendit Harry.

« Par Sirius ? »

« Non. Par- par notre employé de maison. »

« J'ai toujours dit que Sirius avait besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui, mais un employé de maison ... »

Il sourit largement et son expression redevint ensuite remarquablement sérieuse.

« Est-ce que j'ai raison de penser que, puisque c'est votre employé de maison qui a prit ta baguette, elle doit être quelque part dans la maison ? »

« Probablement, ouais. » dit Harry, en grimaçant.

« Ah. »

Cela, pensa Harry, résumait plutôt bien la situation.

* * *

Les yeux de Sirius s'ouvrirent et il réalisa, de manière désagréable, qu'il n'était pas dans son propre lit ou dans aucune des chambres de sa maison. _Son_ lit n'avait pas d'oreillers à fleurs ou des draps brodés. _Sa_ chambre n'avait pas de papier peint rose et beige. Il chercha à attraper sa baguette, mais elle n'était pas dans sa poche. _Bordel_.

Il examina la photo sur la table de chevet. Elle montrait un garçon – il devait avoir dix ans – et une femme – qui semblait être sa mère, selon Sirius. Ils avaient tous les deux les mêmes cheveux et yeux noirs et le même sourire joyeux. _Je connais ce sourire_ , réalisa Sirius, mais il ne put se rappeler d'où.

Il sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la porte, ses muscles se tendant douloureusement. Il était à bout de souffle au moment-là où il atteignit la porte et ses genoux le lâchèrent. Cette léthargie lui donnait l'impression d'être de retour à Azkaban, et il détestait ça. Il se sentait faible et fatigué et c'était pourtant après des tonnes de chocolat, du chocolat chaud et sept années d'expérience auprès des Détraqueurs. Il comprit la raison pour laquelle ils avaient proscrit la potion du Détraqueur, et pourquoi, quand elle était encore utilisée, les prisonniers ne s'en voyaient donner qu'une minuscule quantité.

Il insulta Voldemort de tous les noms qu'il connaissait et se força à se remettre debout, utilisant la poignée comme support. Au moment où sa main toucha la poignée, un son, pareil à une alarme, se déclencha.

Il entendit de rapides et légers bruits de pas et alors, une voix de femme prit la parole.

« Éloigne-toi de la porte. »

Sirius obligea ses jambes à obéir et recula de quelques pas.

« Pas assez loin, s'écria-t-elle. Recule et assieds-toi sur le lit. »

Sirius fit ce qu'elle lui disait, mais c'était une vraie lutte. Il entendit le murmure d'un sort et la porte s'ouvrit. Une grande femme – elle était juste un peu plus petite que lui – entra dans la pièce. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux et les mêmes yeux que sur la photographie. Elle ressemblait à la femme sur la photo – elle était peut-être plus belle et son visage était plus fin – mais elle ne souriait absolument pas. Sirius regarda sa baguette qui était dirigée directement sur sa poitrine. Sa main ne tremblait pas, même légèrement. Dans son autre main, il y avait le sac à dos de Harry.

« Bonjour. » dit-il.

Sa voix ressemblait plutôt à un grognement. Il afficha un faible sourire sur son visage, même s'il avait l'air et se sentait misérable ; sa robe était déchirée et froissée, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et il sentait le sel et les Inferi. Il était aussi exceptionnellement assoiffé.

« Je crois que c'est à toi. » dit-elle, en jetant le sac à dos vers lui.

Il était détrempé à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur et le chocolat était gorgé d'eau, mais il en mangea un morceau malgré tout. Il était salé.

« Merci. » dit-il, en fourrant un autre morceau dans sa bouche.

Elle avait l'air de ne pas savoir quoi faire de lui.

« Votre neveu ? » demanda-t-il, en désignant la photo de la tête.

« Non. » répondit-elle, d'un air pincé.

Sirius essaya encore.

« C'est une belle ... belle maison que vous avez. »

Elle lui adressa un regard éloquent. Sirius grimaça en sentant quelque chose se crisper en lui.

« Vous ... Est-ce que vous ... kidnappez souvent des gens ? »

« C'est toi qui dis ça ? »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. _Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle sait qui je suis ... ?_ se demanda-t-il. _Sûrement, et c'est pour ça qu'elle est si prudente_. La femme fit quelques pas supplémentaires dans la pièce. _Ou pas si prudente_. Elle écarta sa frange de son visage et croisa les bras, en entendant qu'il dise quelque chose.

« Où est Harry ? » demanda-t-elle, finalement.

« En sécurité. » dit Sirius, d'une voix rauque.

 _Ou du moins, je l'espère._ Ses yeux marrons se plissèrent, glissèrent sur son bras meurtri, la coupure sur sa joue, son état général de confusion et se posèrent ensuite sur son cou qu'il savait marqué par les marques de strangulation.

« Je te connais assez pour ne pas avoir confiance dans ta définition de sécurité. » dit-elle avec froideur.

« Vous me connaissez clairement si bien. » dit Sirius, en essayant d'être sarcastique, même si sa phrase sonna plutôt pathétique.

« Mieux que la plupart des gens. » dit-elle, ses yeux se plissant encore.

« Qui ... Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Tu ne me reconnais pas ? demanda-t-elle, en souriant maintenant avec amertume. Sirius, ça me blesse. »

 _Alors, elle ne bluffait pas_ , pensa sinistrement Sirius, en la dévisageant. Elle semblait vaguement familière, mais sa maison lui avait aussi semblé familière quand il y avait transplané ... Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il était là.

« Par hasard, vous n'auriez pas ... de l'eau ... un verre d'eau ? » demanda-t-il, avec espoir.

Ses yeux se plissèrent à nouveau, mais elle agita sa baguette et fit apparaître un verre. Elle le remplit et le lui tendit. Sirius l'avala en un instant et leva la tête, ses yeux suppliant pour en avoir plus. Elle se figea et agita de nouveau sa baguette. Il avala cinq verres avant d'être rassasié et posa le verre sur la table de chevet.

« J'ai peur ... de n'avoir ... aucune idée ... de qui vous êtes. »

Elle bougea, l'air satisfait, mais aussi un peu blessé. Lorsqu'elle se déplaça, Sirius put sentir son parfum. Son odeur, aussi, était vaguement familière, et il était plus enclin à croire son odorat que ses yeux. Il renifla à nouveau, en essayant d'être discret. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Mar ... _Marlène_ ?! »

Ses yeux se plissèrent encore et Sirius sut qu'il avait raison. La seconde d'après, il était bouche bée.

« _MERDE !_ »

Sa gorge protesta, mais il était mort, alors ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et fixa le plafond.

« Je ne m'en suis pas sorti, c'est ça ? »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Je suis ... Je suis mort, pas vrai ? »

Elle le fixa. _Oh, Harry, j'espère que tu n'as pas vu ça. J'espère que tu es en sécurité. Bon sang, par Godric ! J'avais promis que tout se passerait bien !_

« Pas vrai ?! »

« Non. » dit-elle lentement.

« Va chercher ... James ... James. Et Lily, lui dit Sirius. Oh, et Reg. »

« Reg ? »

« Regulus. Mon ... Mon frère. » dit Sirius avec impatience.

Elle sembla comprendre, mais l'expression de son visage fut remplacée par de la confusion lorsqu'il continua à radoter.

« Personne d'autre. Lily, James et Reg. Attends ... je vais ... je vais le faire. »

Il sortit son miroir de sa poche avec des doigts tremblants.

« James Potter. » dit-il.

Le visage souriant de James apparut et Marlène se figea.

« Hey, je ... euh ... je suis chez Marl- » commença Sirius, en se mettant à tousser.

C'était en partie à cause de l'émotion et en partie à cause de sa fatigue. James sourit simplement.

« Sirius ! grogna Marlène. Tu n'es pas mort. »

Elle avait l'air de vouloir qu'il en soit autrement. James ne semblait toujours pas capable de lui parler, alors il supposa que c'était possible. Sirius posa son miroir sur le couvre-lit et se tourna pour la regarder.

« Alors pourquoi tu es ... ici ? »

« Parce que je vis ici, crétin. » dit-elle, agacée.

« Mais tu es morte. »

« Presque, murmura-t-elle, avant que sa voix ne se durcisse. Si tu n'avais pas passé ton temps à courir après Voldemort, peut-être que tu l'aurais su. »

« Alors tu es vivante ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et moi aussi ? »

« Tu étais presque mort quand tu es apparu dans mon entrée. » dit-elle sèchement.

Sirius replaça son miroir dans sa poche.

« J'espérais que tu serais mort pendant la première nuit, mais non. »

« Première- ? »

« Tu as dormi pendant trois jours, mais je t'assure, tu es bien vivant. »

Elle le fixa avec un regard concentré.

« Pour l'instant. »

Sirius ne doutait pas qu'elle fût capable de le tuer.

« Mais Malefoy ... dit-il. J'étais là, un des premiers à arriver chez toi. Tout était détruit. »

Il ne s'était jamais vraiment remis de ce jour d'août. Elle lui adressa un sourire amer.

« Malefoy était là, confirma-t-elle. Il a décidé de se faire plaisir pendant un moment, comme il le fait toujours et il- je ... »

Elle se redressa.

« J'ai été torturé. »

Sans réfléchir, Sirius tendit la main vers elle, mais elle sursauta et recula vers la porte.

« J'ai perdu ma mémoire à court terme. Je pensais que j'étais toujours à Poudlard ... en sixième année, je crois. Je me rappelle avoir dit à Malefoy que j'allais en parler à McGonagall et faire en sorte qu'il ait une retenue. Ensuite, son elfe de maison est apparu et a commencé à bégayer à propos de son fils. Il s'est tourné pour lui dire de partir et j'ai pu attraper ma baguette, je me suis jetée par la fenêtre et j'ai transplané. Des moldus m'ont trouvé près de l'ancienne maison de mes parents et m'ont amené dans un hôpital moldu, mais la médecine moldue était inutile pour me faire récupérer ma mémoire. J'ai sûrement enfreint une quarantaine de fois le Code International du Secret Magique, en les appelant tous des moldus, en disant que le Quidditch me manquait, en réclamant ma baguette – qu'ils m'avaient pris à mon arrivée. Il y avait une télévision dans ma chambre par contre et quand Lily et James ont été tué, je l'ai vu aux informations moldues – pas complètement, bien sûr, mais j'ai rempli les blancs – et j'ai craqué. J'ai commencé à me rappeler des petites choses, mais je savais que j'avais encore besoin d'aide, alors j'ai volé ma baguette et je suis allée à Ste Mangouste. Dumbledore en a été informé et est venu me dire tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les mois où j'étais dans cet hôpital moldu. J'ai appris que tu étais un traître- »

Elle cracha le mot.

« -que tu avais tué Peter et que Harry avait été envoyé vivre chez l'horrible sœur de Lily. Remus est venu me voir ... Il était désemparé, pas que ça t'importe ... »

Elle soupira.

« J'allais mieux. Je me souvenais de beaucoup de choses et j'allais participer, j'allais témoigner contre les mangemorts dans tous les procès et alors- et alors ... Je- Alice et Frank sont arrivés à l'hôpital, dans mon service. Je n'ai pas pu supporter ça. Je suis partie dès que les guérisseurs m'en ont donné le droit et j'ai emménagé ici. »

« Et tu as été seule depuis tout ce temps ? » demanda Sirius avec douceur.

Ce n'était plus du tout la Marlène qu'il avait connu ; elle avait toujours aimé être entourée de gens.

« J'avais un chat, mais il est mort l'année dernière. » dit-elle brièvement.

Son visage n'avait pas du tout changé ; sa mâchoire était serrée, ses yeux étaient absents. C'était une expression que Sirius connaissait bien, après avoir passé des années à Azkaban.

« Qu'est-ce ... qu'est-ce le monde t'a fait, Marly ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix rauque.

Son expression impassible se transforma en une expression furieuse lorsqu'elle entendit l'ancien surnom et sa baguette laissa échapper une brume rose et dorée.

« Le monde ? demanda-t-elle, avec une colère froide. Le monde ne m'a rien fait, Sirius, c'était toi et tes amis mangemorts. »

Sirius n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi répondre à ça. Il n'était pas un mangemort, mais connaissant Marlène, il serait stupéfixé ou condamné au silence avant même qu'il ne puisse le dire. A la place, il se contenta d'attendre. Cela sembla l'agacer.

« Tu vas juste rester là, assis ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais ... faire d'autre ? demanda Sirius, en frottant machinalement un hématome particulièrement douloureux sur sa gorge. Je parlerais ... si tu veux que je le fasse- »

« Je ne veux pas que tu me parles. »

« Menteuse. » fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire, alors que sa tête se mit à le faire souffrir.

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Tu es ... excusée, mais tu mens toujours. Si tu ne voulais pas que je ... parle, tu m'aurais directement rendu à ... aux ... aux Détraqueurs, ou tu m'aurais tué toi-même. »

« Tu te plains ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas du tout ... Je me demande juste ... Est-ce que je suis autorisé à te parler ou non ? »

Parler était la dernière chose qu'il se sentait de faire, mais si elle était encline à l'écouter, il ne voyait pas d'autres choix. Une expression méfiante passa sur son visage.

« Tu as deux minutes. »


	17. Lunard et Patmol

Holà ! Enfin un nouveau chapitre, qui va vous faire très plaisir à tous, j'en suis sûre ! Encore et toujours un GRAND merci pour vos commentaires ! Et à très vite pour le prochain chapitre ! Ce week-end, j'espère. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Remus était très, très immobile.

« Tu me ferais confiance ? » demanda-t-il, finalement.

Il avait l'air d'être au bord des larmes. Harry acquiesça, en priant pour ne pas le regretter, en priant pour que Remus l'ai vraiment cru au lieu de juste dire qu'il le croyait. Remus ne serait pas capable de dire à tout le monde où était Sirius à cause du sortilège de Fidelitas, mais il pouvait toujours agresser Patmol et le faire sortir.

Harry fit signe à Remus de se rapprocher – il n'allait certainement pas prendre le risque d'être entendu – et il reprit la parole dans un souffle.

« Nous vivons au 12, Square Grimmaurd. »

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent.

« Tu rigoles ! »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Et personne n'a pensé à regarder là-bas depuis ton enlèvement parce que nous savions tous à quel point il détestait l'endroit, dit Remus, en secouant de nouveau la tête. Je pensais- avez-vous- vos voisins ? »

« Nos voisins ? » demanda Harry, stupéfait.

 _Je suis presque sûr que Rogue a parlé de ça quand il était venu._

« Vous ne savez pas ? » demanda Remus.

« Savoir quoi ? » répliqua Harry.

« A propos de Marlène ? »

« Elle est morte, répondit Harry. Elle est morte pendant la guerre. »

Remus secoua la tête, souriant, mais n'en dit pas plus.

« Au numéro 12, continua-t-il, l'air pensif. Ça explique aussi la Trace … Le Ministère ne pourrait même pas détecter un éternuement, étant donné les protections incroyables de cette vieille maison. »

« Tu n'as pas idée. » murmura Harry.

« Incroyable, dit Remus. Je me demandais comment Sirius s'en sortait sans magie. Il s'avère qu'il n'avait pas à s'en passer. »

Il se mit à sourire.

« Merci, Harry, de me l'avoir dit. »

« Tu ne diras rien, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry, avec nervosité.

Il pensait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Remus, mais c'était toujours mieux qu'il ne sache rien à propos du sortilège de Fidelitas. Remus pensait qu'Harry avait menti à Fudge quand il en avait parlé, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas bu le Véritaserum.

« Non. » lui assura Remus.

« Merci. »

Remus se leva.

« Je vais y aller maintenant. Tu pourras rentrer à la maison ce soir. »

Harry ne put retenir le sourire d'espoir qui apparut sur son visage.

* * *

Remus retira sa cape et la fourra dans sa poche, en quittant l'espace d'accueil. Ainsi, quand il sortit de l'hôpital, il portait simplement un jean délavé – il en avait vraiment besoin de nouveaux – et un tee-shirt usé. Personne ne le remarqua quand il débarqua – comme par magie – pour rejoindre la marée de moldus.

Il rejoignit une petite allée proche d'une librairie et, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait aucun moldu dans les alentours, sortit sa baguette et se mit à tournoyer, en se concentrant sur le petit parc qui était en face du Numéro 12, où lui, James et Peter avaient souvent rencontré Sirius pendant les vacances, et plus tard, où ils étaient venus pour accompagner Sirius qui voulait voir Regulus.

Tout était pareil à ses souvenirs ; un carré d'herbe clairsemé entouré par des haies et une vieille barrière en fer. Il sortit de derrière un bosquet, lissa sa robe et traversa la rue.

Il pouvait voir le Numéro 12, mais devait se forcer à le garder dans son champ de vision ; ses yeux essayaient de regarder vers les autres maisons. Ce n'était pas une nouvelle mesure de sécurité – Orion Black avait placé celle-ci, avec plusieurs autres, l'été après leur troisième année pour essayer d'empêcher James, Remus et Peter de venir les voir.

Remus grimpa les vieilles marches de pierre. La porte était noire avec un heurtoir en forme de serpent, mais aucun de ces éléments ne semblait plus sinistre que la maison en elle-même ; il pensait que la porte avait été repeinte, et le heurtoir poli.

Remus leva la main pour sonner, mais préféra s'en abstenir. Il poussa la porte, mais elle ne bougea pas. Il la tapota une fois avec sa baguette en marmonnant 'Alohomora'. Elle s'ouvrit et Remus entra dans l'entrée sombre. La porte se referma derrière lui, en le faisant sursauter. Il rassembla tout son courage de Gryffondor et avança d'un pas. Le parquet craqua bruyamment.

L'entrée s'éclaira entièrement. Remus sursauta et regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de Sirius ou peut-être de l'employé de maison qu'Harry avait mentionné, mais aucun d'eux n'était là. _Les lumières doivent être enchantées_ , pensa-t-il, en regardant les murs. La maison n'avait plus l'air aussi sinistre avec la chaleureuse lumière orange ; les murs étaient verts, pas noirs, et le sol ne ressemblait plus à un puits sans fond, mais était recouvert de parquet sombre. Remus tenta d'avancer encore d'un pas.

Voyant que rien ne se passait, il avança encore et essaya de se rappeler de l'agencement des lieux. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée d'où il allait lorsqu'il atteignit le bas d'un escalier. Il y avait un autre escalier sur sa gauche, mais celui-là descendait. Remus fronça les sourcils.

« En haut, alors. » marmonna-t-il.

Les escaliers ne craquèrent pas comme il s'y était attendu et il eut l'impression que Sirius – et possiblement Harry – avait fait un bon travail pour rendre cette maison habitable.

Le premier étage était silencieux, tout comme le second et le troisième. Remus commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de vérifier d'abord le rez-de-chaussée quand il atteignit le quatrième étage et se mit à entendre des voix, qui lui parvenaient d'une porte légèrement ouverte.

Il frappa doucement et poussa la porte.

« Harry ? » entendit-il quelqu'un dire d'une voix rauque.

Sirius était en train de lutter pour sortir du lit, tandis qu'un vieil elfe de maison essayait de l'y repousser. Son expression pleine d'espoir, presque désespérée, disparut quand il aperçut Remus. L'elfe de maison laissa échapper un cri de surprise et arrêta de lutter contre Sirius ; à la place, ses yeux, injectés de sang, se plissèrent et il avança d'un pas vers Remus, les mains levés de manière menaçante.

Remus jeta rapidement sa baguette et leva les mains pour que Sirius puisse voir qu'elles étaient vides ; si Harry avait tort, et que Sirius _était_ vraiment un meurtrier, alors c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il aurait jamais faite.

« Kreattur. » dit Sirius, en attrapant sa propre baguette.

Il la dirigea vers Remus.

« Je suis un peu déçu, Sirius, dit Remus, en essayant de cacher son degré de nervosité. Pas d'étreinte. Pas même une poignée de mains pour accueillir ton vieil ami. »

Sirius baissa un peu sa baguette, juste légèrement.

« Vieil ami ? demanda-t-il faiblement, en réussissant à se lever cette fois-ci, tout en se tenant à la table de chevet. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu ne voulais pas qu'on soit ami. »

Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Et, si ma mémoire est bonne, tu m'as accueilli de la même manière avec une baguette. »

« L'hypocrisie a toujours été un problème pour moi. » admit Remus.

Sirius sourit faiblement et baissa sa baguette ; son bras tremblait et il pouvait difficilement l'en empêcher.

« T'as une tête épouvantable. »

Et c'était vrai. Le Sirius qu'il avait vu à Londres, il y a quelques mois, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir passé sept ans de sa vie à Azkaban.

Celui-là, en revanche, oui ; il portait une robe froissé, pleine de sang et légèrement brûlée, il avait une barbe d'au moins une semaine et ses cheveux étaient emmêlés. Il était aussi pâle, en sueur et ses yeux étaient fiévreux. Remus repéra aussi quelques hématomes sur son cou, pareils à ceux de Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

« Rien. Je vais bien. »

« Délirant. » couina l'elfe.

Sirius le fit taire en un regard.

« Où est Harry ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Sirius essaya de regarder derrière Remus et vacilla. Il fut obligé de s'asseoir sur le lit. Remus essaya de faire un pas pour s'approcher de lui, inquiet, mais l'elfe laissa échapper un cri furieux et ne le laissa pas s'approcher plus près.

« Harry est à Ste Mangouste. » dit Remus, en se reculant.

Sirius perdit le peu de couleurs qui lui restait.

« Il va parfaitement bien, même si ça n'était pas le cas quand il est arrivé chez moi. »

L'expression pincée de Sirius s'adoucit un peu.

« Pourquoi il t'a envoyé ? »

« Qui dit qu'il l'a fait ? »

« Tu ne m'aurais jamais trouvé s'il ne l'avait pas fait. » dit Sirius, avec assurance.

Remus se posa quelques questions à propos de ça, mais toute curiosité sur le sujet quitta son esprit quand Sirius releva sa baguette. Remus regarda la sienne, qu'il avait jeté. Il n'avait aucune intention de l'utiliser, mais il se sentait nu sans elle.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? Tu es venu m'arrêter ? »

« Pose ça. » dit Remus, en désignant la main tremblante de Sirius.

Sirius fronça les sourcils en le regardant et essayant de stabiliser sa main.

« Non, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. »

« Quoi ? » dit Sirius, en baissant de nouveau sa baguette.

« Je crois que Harry m'en voudrait si je faisais ça. »

L'ombre d'un sourire glissa sur le visage fatigué de Sirius.

« C'est un bon gamin. »

« Je sais. »

Sirius lui adressa un regard curieux et secoua la tête.

« Je sais que tu ne voulais pas l'entendre ce jour-là à Londres, mais si tu es prêt à m'écouter, je pourrais tout te dire à propos de- »

« Peter ? » demanda Remus.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, surpris.

« Tu _sais_?! »

Cela semblait en être trop pour la voix déjà faible de Sirius ; il toussa et s'éclaircit la gorge plusieurs fois. Finalement, il retourna son attention sur Remus, l'air toujours stupéfait.

« Ferme ta bouche, Sirius, tu ressembles à un Détraqueur. »

La bouche de Sirius se referma immédiatement.

« Harry. » dit-il après un moment.

« Harry. » confirma Remus.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu as réussi à rester assis assez longtemps pour lui laisser le temps de t'expliquer. » dit Sirius, en riant.

Son rire se transforma en toux et il fut obligé de s'asseoir de nouveau. Remus le fixa, inquiet, et cette fois, l'elfe était trop occupé à placer une tasse fumante dans les mains de Sirius que Remus fut capable d'approcher du lit.

Quand Sirius eut terminé de boire ce qu'il y avait dans la tasse et qu'il avait arrêté de tousser, Remus reprit la parole.

« Bien sûr que j'ai écouté. Tu n'as pas vu son air ; tu te souviens de ce regard que James utilisait pour- »

« Je me souviens de tous les regards de James. » dit Sirius, doucement.

Remus sourit légèrement.

« Celui quand il avait quelque chose d'important à dire- »

« -où il avait sa mâchoire serrée et qu'il ne fronçait pas les sourcils, mais que c'était tout comme ? »

« Exactement. » dit Remus.

« Alors tu nous crois- me crois ? »

« Assez pour venir ici et jeter ma baguette. » répondit Remus.

Sirius lui lança un regard malicieux.

« Tu me crois vraiment ou tu espères seulement ? »

« Je n'ai plus l'habitude d'être démasqué si facilement, dit Remus, en s'asseyant au bout du lit de Sirius. Et un peu des deux, j'imagine. Ça a du sens ; Peter était toujours occupé, ou absent – il n'a jamais été blessé en mission … Tu penses qu'il a changé de camp à quel moment ? »

« Un an avant ? Peut-être qu'il n'a jamais changé de camp, et qu'il était toujours comme ça. Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que ça a de l'importance ? »

« Pas vraiment, admit Remus. Je me demandais juste. »

« Je le hais. » murmura Sirius.

Tous les doutes que Remus pouvait encore avoir sur l'histoire de Sirius disparurent avec ces trois mots, parce qu'en eux transpiraient la haine, la trahison et enfouie plus profondément, la douleur. Des émotions si fortes qu'elles ne pouvaient pas être falsifiées.

« Et je suis désolé. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« D'avoir pensé que tu étais l'espion. Pour avoir cru que tu ferais moins pour eux que je ne l'aurais fait. Pour ne pas t'avoir dit tout de suite qu'on avait échangé. »

Remus pencha la tête.

« Je suis aussi désolé d'avoir pensé que tu pouvais être comme ça. Et je suis désolé de ne jamais être venu te voir, ou de ne jamais avoir écrit. »

Il déglutit.

« Même si tu avais été coupable, je te devais au moins ça. »

« C'est rien, répondit Sirius. Oh, juste pour que tu le saches ... »

Il tira sur ses manches, et même si ses avant-bras étaient meurtris, il était évident qu'ils ne portaient pas la Marque des Ténèbres. Remus leva également ses manches pour montrer ses bras couverts de cicatrices. Sirius acquiesça et grimaça. Pendant un instant, Remus pensa qu'il allait être malade, mais il prit une longue inspiration et accepta une autre boisson des mains de l'elfe.

« Je vais me mettre à détester le chocolat à la fin de tout ça. » marmonna Sirius, en regardant la tasse avec le nez froncé.

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour demander encore ce qui lui était arrivé – ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une maladie normale – mais il savait que Sirius allait juste ignorer la question.

« Amis ? » demanda-t-il à la place, en lui tendant la main.

« Frères. » répondit Sirius, en serrant la main de Remus.

Soudainement, il eut l'air incertain.

« Si- si tu veux toujours- »

« Bien sûr, Patmol. » dit Remus, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il étreignit Sirius – avec douceur, vu comme il semblait fragile – et finit par s'écarter.

« Tu n'es pas contagieux, pas vrai ? »

« Non, dit Sirius. C'est juste une intoxication alimentaire. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'elfe.

« Je ne sais pas comment t'as fait ça. »

« Kreattur a passé des mois avant d'être guéri. En plus, Kreattur n'est pas aussi expérimenté que le Maître Sirius, et Kreattur ne savait pas à propos du chocolat. »

« Des mois ? grogna Sirius. Je ne peux pas passer des mois au lit ! »

« Tu as passé des années à Azkaban. » fit remarquer Remus.

« J'ai marché, soupira Sirius. Je rendais tout le monde fou – enfin, encore plus fou. »

« Tu ne peux toujours pas te passer de ta promenade quotidienne ? »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Je finirais à mordiller les meubles. »

Remus savait que ça prendrait du temps avant que les choses ne reviennent à la normale, mais la facilité avec laquelle ils retombaient dans leurs anciennes habitudes le rassura sur le fait que le manque de James et Peter, et les sept – presque huit – années sans contact n'avaient pas ruiné leur amitié. Les fondations étaient toujours là – abîmées à quelques endroits – mais bien là. Ils pouvaient réparer ça.

Sirius sortit une boîte de Chocogrenouilles de la table de chevet, en déballa une et la fourra dans sa bouche.

« Le chocolat est mauvais pour les chiens. » dit Remus avec calme.

Sirius sourit largement.

« Je suis déjà malade. »

Il jeta un bonbon à Remus, qui l'attrapa machinalement.

« Ça et tu as un estomac plus solide qu'un chaudron en étain. » marmonna-t-il, en déballant le chocolat.

« C'est ça. » confirma Sirius.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants.

« Alors Harry est à Ste Mangouste ? »

« Oui. »

Remus regarda sa montre et laissa échapper un juron.

« Il doit sûrement se demander où je suis. »

« Quel service à Ste Mangouste ? » demanda Sirius avec nonchalance.

« Le service pédiatrique de la Reine Maëva, au quatrième- je connais ce regard, dit Remus, avec un ton menaçant. Sirius- »

Sirius afficha rapidement une expression innocente qui aurait pu tromper n'importe qui.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne peux même pas tenir debout. » dit Remus.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Je me débrouillerais. »

« Ne sois pas stupide. » lança Remus sans mâcher ses mots.

« Je ne peux pas le laisser là-bas, Lunard. » murmura Sirius.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Je peux le ramener à la maison ce soir si tu me donnes sa baguette. »

« Tu … Tu aiderais ? » demanda Sirius.

« C'est pour ça que je suis là. »

« Mais le Ministère- »

« Je me fiche de ce que pense le Ministère. »

« Dumbledore, alors ? C'est sûr qu'il- »

« Dumbledore veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Harry et c'est qu'il soit heureux et en sécurité. Le Ministère n'a pas réussi à le trouver ici, alors Voldemort n'en sera pas plus capable – si ou quand il reviendra – et à la façon dont Harry criait sur tous ceux qui t'insultait, je dirais qu'il apprécie plutôt ta compagnie, alors ça prouve le fait qu'il est heureux. Maintenant … Sa baguette ? »

Avant que Sirius n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'elfe disparut. Il réapparut une seconde après – en faisant grimacer Sirius à nouveau – en tenant la baguette de Harry contre sa poitrine.

« Je vais en prendre soin. » promit Remus.

Kreattur lui tendit la baguette et s'inclina légèrement avant de reculer derrière Sirius. Remus plaça la baguette dans sa poche et reprit la sienne sur le sol.

« Je devrais y aller. »

Sirius acquiesça.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Reste au lit, Sirius. Je reviens dans peu de temps. »

Remus quitta la pièce, pendant que Kreattur plaçait avec autorité une autre tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains de Sirius. _Je lui ferais dire ce que lui et Harry ont fait_ , se promit-il à lui-même. _Et ensuite, je verrai si je peux faire quelque chose pour ses hématomes._ Remus sortit de la maison et ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette. Il avait une démarche presque sautillante en tournant à droite et en passant devant le Numéro 11, et il réalisa qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi heureux depuis des années.

Il transplana au bout de la rue et se retrouva dans la même allée – près du libraire – d'où il était parti. Remus tapota ses poches pour vérifier qu'il avait toujours les deux baguettes et il approcha le mannequin très laid dans la vitrine de Purge & Dowse Ltd.

« Je suis là pour voir Harry Potter. »

Le mannequin acquiesça légèrement et Remus passa à travers la vitre, rejoignant le hall de Ste Mangouste où il fut immédiatement intercepté par Maugrey Fol-Oeil.

« Lupin. » dit l'Auror grisonnant.

« Fol-Œil. » répondit Lupin, en souriant alors qu'il lui tendait sa baguette.

La bouche abîmée de l'Auror frémit.

« Là pour aller voir le garçon ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Une sorcière quelconque du Ministère est venue lui parler tout à l'heure, dit Fol-Œil en lui rendant sa baguette. Paraîtrait qu'ils vont le bouger dans la matinée. »

 _Pas si je peux y faire quelque chose._ Les sourcils de Remus se levèrent.

« Où ? »

« De retour chez les moldus, dit Fol-Œil. Apparemment, le garçon n'était pas très heureux. Les guérisseurs ont appelé Dumbledore. Il est avec lui maintenant, il m'a demandé de te chercher. »

Remus le salua rapidement et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur le plus proche. En l'attendant, il se dit que ça aurait été sûrement plus rapide de prendre l'escalier. Il se tourna juste au moment où les portes s'ouvraient. Roulant des yeux, il entra et appuya sur le bouton du quatrième étage.

Il s'arrêta deux fois – une fois au premier étage et une fois au troisième pour laisser entrer une guérisseuse en robe vert clair et une sorcière en robe noire – et Remus salua Mary MacDonald et sa sœur Susan qui le soignait régulièrement quand la pleine lune se passait mal. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le couloir du quatrième étage et passa les premières doubles portes sur la gauche jusqu'à un autre couloir, appelé _Service pédiatrique de la Reine Maëva_.

Les murs étaient recouverts de licornes et de dragons, et des lutins colorés suivirent son avancée dans le couloir, en lui faisant des grimaces amusantes. Remus connaissait bien l'endroit ; sa mère était guérisseuse – elle avait démissionné après sa morsure – et avait été capable de le soigner à la maison la plupart du temps, mais à l'occasion, elle l'avait amené ici.

Sa chambre se trouvait sur le côté droit du couloir, près de l'inscription ' _blessures causées par des créatures magiques_ ', tandis que Harry était gardé dans une chambre à la fin du couloir dédié aux ' _admissions générales_ '. Après que les Aurors aient vérifié sa baguette, Remus entra dans la pièce et tomba sur une vision à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas ; le contenu du plateau-repas de Harry avait été ignoré et abandonné sur la table de chevet tandis que le plateau lui-même était posé sur les genoux de Harry, entre lui et Dumbledore, et servait de support pour une tour de cartes plutôt complexe.

Le bout de la barbe de Dumbledore était noirci et le nez de Harry était recouvert de suie.

Alors que Remus refermait la porte, la tour explosa et Harry éclata de rire.

« C'était toi ou moi ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Je … euh … je ne suis pas sûr. » dit Harry.

« On prend tous les deux une dragée alors. » s'exclama Dumbledore, avec enthousiasme.

Il y eut un petit froissement de papier, Harry fourra quelque chose dans sa bouche et fit la grimace.

« Terre. » déclara-t-il.

Dumbledore prit plus de temps pour choisir le sien.

« J'espère que celui-là est à la fraise, dit-il. Je suis tombé sur une dragée au vomi quand j'étais enfant et j'ai arrêté d'aimer ces bonbons. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, Dumbledore attrapa un mouchoir et cracha quelque chose dedans.

« Maintenant, je me souviens pourquoi ; viande crue. »

« Eurk. »

« C'est également mon avis, mon garçon. Tu peux y aller. »

Remus s'éclaircit la gorge tandis qu'Harry choisissait une nouvelle carte. Ils levèrent tous les deux la tête, l'air un peu coupable, en remarquant enfin Remus.

« Ah, Remus ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue ? »

« Non, merci, répondit Remus, en souriant. J'ai eu une expérience malheureuse avec une dragée au goût ver de terre, il y a quelques années ... »

« Dudley m'a fait manger un ver une fois. » dit Harry, en faisant la grimace.

Dumbledore le regarda avec intérêt, ses yeux pétillants. Harry haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas aussi terrible que vous le pensez. »

« Sirius pouvait aussi manger n'importe quoi. » dit Remus, en se souvenant de transformer son sourire en une grimace au dernier moment.

Quelque chose dans les yeux de Harry s'obscurcit et pendant un moment, son esprit sembla visiblement bien loin de sa petite chambre d'hôpital. Dumbledore jeta un œil à Remus, inquiet, et Remus haussa les épaules.

« Ouais. » dit Harry, en se forçant à rire.

Il plaça rapidement une carte.

« Votre tour, professeur. »

Dumbledore ajouta une autre carte.

« Ça sera ma dernière partie, mon garçon. Minerva n'était déjà pas enchantée que je sois parti. »

« Désolé. » dit Harry.

« Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. » lui assura Dumbledore.

« Merci, monsieur. »

Dumbledore sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait bien entendu ses remerciements et agita ensuite la main en direction des fondations de leur tour de cartes.

« Je crois que c'est ton tour, Harry. »

Harry acquiesça, le visage contracté par la concentration tandis qu'il plaçait une carte au-dessus de celle de Dumbledore et attendit quelques instants. Ils continuèrent à échanger des cartes et la tour prit forme à nouveau.

Remus avait été frappé par la nostalgie et se souvenait de James et Sirius qui faisaient souvent des parties de bataille explosive, ou utilisaient les cartes pour construire des tours, et en grandissant, des maquettes de la Cabane Hurlante ou de Gringotts. Quelque part à la maison, il avait une photo de la reproduction de Poudlard qu'ils avaient construit au début de leur septième année.

Harry fut le responsable de l'explosion cette fois, en essayant d'équilibrer une carte au-dessus d'une autre. Il laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'elles s'enflammèrent entre ses doigts et il attrapa une dragée dans la boîte que Dumbledore lui tendait. Harry étudia la petite dragée verte, et avec un peu plus d'appréhension que la dernière fois, il la glissa dans sa bouche. Il se détendit une seconde plus tard.

« Menthe. »

Dumbledore se mit à sourire et réunit les cartes en une pile d'un geste de baguette. Il plaça la boîte de dragées au-dessus.

« Tu peux garder ça. » dit-il gentiment, en les glissant vers Harry.

« Comme- comme un cadeau ? » demanda Harry, en le fixant, abasourdi.

« Tu n'es pas habitué aux cadeaux ? » demanda Dumbledore, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Patmol est le seul qui m'en ai jamais- » dit-il, en s'arrêtant finalement, les joues roses.

Remus ferma les mains pour former des poings et les fourra dans ses poches. Le froncement de sourcils de Dumbledore se durcit encore.

« Je vois. Peut-être que j'en parlerais à Pétunia quand on te ramènera à la maison, demain matin. »

« Non, s'il vous plaît, ne faites pas ça. Monsieur, ils- »

Harry sembla penser qu'il ferait mieux de se taire et referma la bouche.

« Nous en parlerons demain. » dit Dumbledore au bout d'un moment.

Il serra la main de Harry.

« Remus, un petit mot ? »

Remus suivit le directeur à l'extérieur de la chambre d'hôpital, en ayant l'impression qu'il avait de nouveau quinze ans et qu'il allait avoir des problèmes. _Il ne peut pas savoir ce que j'ai prévu …_

« Je crois qu'Alastor vous a trouvé ? »

« Oui, monsieur, répondit prudemment Remus. Il a dit que Harry n'avait pas très bien pris la nouvelle de son déplacement. »

« C'est souvent difficile d'accepter une nouvelle quand on vous crie dessus, soupira Dumbledore. Même si cette nouvelle aurait été difficile à accepter, peu importe qui l'aurait apporté. »

« Il va bien maintenant ? »

« Peut-être que non, mais il l'a accepté. »

Remus ne répondit rien.

« J'espérais que vous puissiez nous accompagner demain matin. » poursuivit Dumbledore.

« Moi ? »

« Harry vous fait confiance. Il serait bien plus enclin à participer si vous êtes là. »

« Alors vous m'utilisez pour qu'il accepte la situation ? » demanda Remus.

« J'avais surtout espéré que vous auriez rendu plus simple une situation qui va être difficile en apportant un peu de familiarité. » répondit doucement Dumbledore.

Cela aidait Remus à se sentir un peu mieux.

« Une situation difficile ? »

« Harry est très attaché à son parrain, dit Dumbledore, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Et pas du tout, si je ne m'abuse, à sa tante, son oncle et son cousin. »

« J'ai eu la même impression. » dit Remus.

« Je crois aussi que le sentiment est partagé et je n'ai donc pas informé Pétunia. »

« Vous allez juste vous y rendre directement ? »

« J'ai l'impression que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, dit Dumbledore avec tristesse. Je ne veux pas penser au pire, mais si je les prévenais, ils pourraient trouver une excuse ou simplement ne pas être chez eux à notre arrivée. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre ce risque, car cela pourrait donner à Sirius une opportunité de récupérer Harry. »

Intérieurement, Remus ne pensait pas que Sirius soit en état pour récupérer qui que ce soit, mais il garda le silence.

« J'ai aussi l'intention de proposer à Pétunia que vous puissiez avoir Harry pendant les week-ends. Ce sera plus facile si vous êtes présent, je pense. »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? » demanda Remus, et il n'eut pas besoin de feindre son ton légèrement amer.

« Parce qu'il a été exposé à notre monde, expliqua Dumbledore en soupirant un peu. Bien plus tôt et plus brusquement que je ne l'avais espéré, mais ça ne peut être modifié. Je ne pense pas qu'il le prendrait très bien si nous lui enlevions tout ça en l'espace de quelques heures. »

« Probablement pas. »

« Êtes-vous prêt à en prendre la responsabilité ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » dit Remus.

« Splendide, dit Dumbledore, rayonnant. Je vous verrais demain matin. »

« Quelle heure ? »

« Disons neuf heures. » lui dit Dumbledore.

Il finit par se diriger vers le couloir, son chapeau orange et brillant touchant presque le plafond.

Remus déglutit, en se sentant un peu coupable pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais il repoussa ce sentiment. _Si Dumbledore connaissait la vérité, ça ne le dérangerait pas. Par Merlin, il m'aurait même aidé !_ Remus se mit à rire silencieusement – les Aurors de garde lui adressèrent des regards intrigués – et il retourna dans la chambre de Harry, en fermant la porte derrière lui.

« Tu l'as trouvé ? » demanda Harry, avec excitation.

Remus sortit la baguette et la lui donna.

« Merci. »

Harry la cacha, en la glissant sous son oreiller, et regarda ensuite Remus avec appréhension.

« Est-ce que tu … Patmol était à la maison ? »

« Il l'était. »

Le visage de Harry s'éclaircit, visiblement soulagé. Il fronça ensuite légèrement les sourcils.

« J'ai été parfaitement courtois, Harry. » ajouta Remus.

L'expression de Harry disparut.

« Il est toujours à la maison, alors ? »

« Il n'est pas vraiment en état pour bouger. » dit Remus.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » s'écria Harry, ressemblant encore plus à James à ce moment-là.

« Chut. » dit Remus, en jetant un œil en direction de la porte.

Harry sembla mortifié par sa bêtise.

« Désolé ! Il est blessé ? »

« Quelques coupures et des hématomes. » dit Remus.

L'expression de Harry vacilla un peu.

« Il dit qu'il a aussi une intoxication alimentaire, mais c'est probablement à cause de tout le chocolat qu'il mange- Harry ? »

Harry était devenu très pâle et l'inquiétude émanait de son corps par vagues. Il fixa Remus.

« Tu peux le sentir, pas vrai ? »

« Comment- »

« Tu renifles, expliqua Harry. Je pense que tu ne réalises même pas quand tu le fais, mais tu le fais. »

« La plupart des gens ne le remarquent pas. »

« La plupart des gens ne vivent pas avec un homme-chien. »

Remus sourit et avec une aisance acquise avec l'expérience, il changea de sujet.

« C'est vrai … En parlant d'homme-chien, le tien est impatient de te voir. »

Le visage de Harry s'éclaircit à nouveau et le reste de la culpabilité de Remus pour le faire évader s'évanouit ; tout ce qui pouvait rendre un enfant de neuf ans aussi heureux – sans impliquer d'explosifs – ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose.

« Tu devrais y aller, alors. » dit Harry après un moment.

« Oh ? » demanda Remus.

« Pour qu'ils ne t'accusent pas. »

Remus se mit à sourire doucement.

« Je veux dire, si tu pars et que cinq minutes après, je ne suis plus là, ils vont tout de suite comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Si tu pars maintenant, par contre, tu peux rentrer chez toi et être là quand ils commenceront à poser des questions. »

« Et qu'est-ce que je dois répondre, d'après toi ? »

« C'est toi le Maraudeur, dit Harry, en haussant les épaules. Patmol dit que tu peux toujours te sortir de toutes les situations. »

« Presque toutes les situations. » dit Remus.

Harry arqua un sourcil.

« James et Sirius ont toujours été bons pour voir à travers moi. »

 _Ou sentir, plutôt, mais je pouvais aussi le faire …_ Sentir les mensonges exigeait généralement un effort conscient, à moins que la personne ne mente très mal. Mieux ils mentaient, plus c'était difficile à repérer, ce qui faisait prendre le risque de manquer ce qui était dit. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt de savoir que quelqu'un était en train de mentir si l'on ne savait pas ce qu'il avait dit. Au final, Remus se fiait davantage à ses oreilles et à ses yeux.

« Je parie qu'ils l'étaient. » dit Harry, avec un petit sourire qui faisait Remus se demander quelles histoires Sirius lui avait raconté.

Il ne demanda pas.

« Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que ce n'est pas eux que tu doives convaincre. »

« Une très bonne chose, confirma Remus, en souriant et en bougeant sur sa chaise. Où est-ce que je te rejoins, alors ? »

« Me rejoindre ? »

« J'ai dit à ton parrain que je te ramenais à la maison, dit Remus, en arquant un sourcil. Tu ne t'attends pas à ce que je te laisse vagabonder tout seul dans Londres, pas vrai ? »

« Avec un peu de chance, je n'aurais pas besoin de vagabonder du tout, dit Harry, d'une façon un peu ambiguë. Mais d'accord ... »

* * *

« Tu es en retard. » dit Harry, en faisant sursauter Remus.

Remus, comme prévu, était retourné chez lui et y était resté plusieurs heures après s'être mis d'accord pour rejoindre Harry à neuf heures. Il n'était probablement pas beaucoup plus de neuf heures, mais Harry mourrait d'impatience de rentrer et de retrouver son parrain. _Remus a dit qu'il avait parlé d'intoxication alimentaire … Je parie ma baguette qu'il est toujours malade à cause de cette affreuse potion_ , pensa Harry, en jetant un œil anxieux en direction du Numéro 12.

« Dumbledore est venu chez moi pour me dire que tu avais disparu, expliqua Remus. Personne n'a rien vu ou entendu, apparemment. »

Il avait l'air un peu impressionné.

« L'hôpital masque la Trace et les protections ont effacé la magie que tu as laissé là-bas ; c'est mauvais pour les patients, apparemment. Fudge était furieux. Et tout ce qu'ils ont trouvé, c'était des draps tâchés sous le lit. »

« Oh, ça. » dit Harry, un peu gêné par le regard de Remus.

« Oui, ça. Je me demandais où tu avais mis le thé. »

Harry étira un peu les lèvres, mais ne réussit pas à former un vrai sourire maintenant qu'ils étaient si proches de la maison et qu'il ne savait à quoi s'attendre pour Patmol. Remus avait dit qu'il était malade, mais à quel point ?

« Dumbledore a trouvé ça drôle, je crois. »

La culpabilité lui serra le ventre.

« Il était encore à Ste Mangouste ? »

« Oui, dit Remus, en grimaçant. Il n'a pas l'air capable de rester à Poudlard aujourd'hui il est au Ministère maintenant, je pense. »

« Il pense que tu es chez toi ? »

Remus secoua la tête.

« Je lui ai dit que j'allais patrouiller à Londres ce soir. »

Il secoua de nouveau la tête et reprit la parole, en marmonnant.

« Je ne peux toujours pas croire que je lui ai menti. »

« Désolé, dit Harry. C'est de ma faut- »

« J'ai choisi de le faire volontairement, dit Remus, avec douceur. C'est plus que j'ai du mal à penser qu'il m'ait cru ; le seul secret que j'ai été capable de lui cacher, c'est celui à propos des Animagi et ce n'est pas vraiment le mien. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Harry. Tu es un loup, non ? »

« Eh bien, oui- »

« Et Dumbledore le sait, dit Harry, en fronçant les sourcils. Alors ça n'a aucun sens- »

Le visage de Remus se ferma complètement.

« Sirius est sûrement malade d'inquiétude. » dit-il, en jetant un œil à sa montre.

Toutes les questions à propos de loups et de Dumbledore s'évanouirent.

« Prêt ? » demanda Remus, en remarquant le visage plein d'espoir de Harry.

Harry marcha aux côtés de Remus, en espérant que personne ne les regarde, ou – s'ils les regardaient – qu'ils ne remarqueraient pas qu'il portait son pyjama d'hôpital.

Il se sentait prêt à exploser – pas à cause de l'excitation, il ne le pensait pas, mais à cause d' _autre chose_ ; il avait l'impression que ça leur prenait un temps fou pour traverser la route et grimper les marches du Numéro 12, mais il n'osa pas se mettre à courir au cas où quelqu'un regarderait.

Remus glissa la main dans sa poche pour attraper sa baguette et pouvoir ainsi ouvrir la porte, mais il fut trop long et la baguette de Harry était déjà dans sa main. Il tapota la porte avec comme il avait vu Patmol le faire, se sentant autorisé à le faire maintenant qu'il était à l'intérieur du sortilège de Fidelitas et des protections de la maison. Rien ne se passa. Agacé, il la tapota encore et sans savoir s'il l'avait fait correctement cette fois ou si c'était son désespoir qui avait agi, la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

Harry la poussa avec impatience et se lança si vite dans l'entrée que le parquet n'eut pas le temps de produire son habituel craquement. Il craqua cependant lorsque Remus le suivit à l'intérieur d'une démarche plus calme. Les lampes s'allumèrent.

« … peux marcher, je ne suis pas un infirme- » entendit-il Patmol dire depuis l'autre bout du hall.

Il y eut un silence.

« Harry ? »

« Patmol ! » cria Harry, en se mettant à courir.

Il y eut un grand éclat dans la cuisine et des bruits de pas, avant que Harry ne percute son parrain à la moitié de l'escalier qui menait dans la cuisine.

« Merci Merlin. » lâcha Patmol d'une voix rauque, en l'enlaçant.

Il s'écarta, en examinant Harry à la recherche de blessures, et sembla plutôt satisfait. Harry faisait la même chose et ne semblait vraiment pas aussi satisfait avec ce qu'il vit – ou sentit plutôt ; Patmol était bien plus mince qu'il ne l'était une semaine plus tôt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » demanda Harry, en fixant les joues creuses de son parrain, ses hématomes qui commençaient à s'estomper et sa barbe de plusieurs jours.

Patmol se mit à rire sans joie.

« Les morts-vivants. Sauf celui-là, ajouta-t-il, en désignant sa joue. Celui-là, c'est Marlène. »

« Je croyais que tu avais dit que vous ne connaissiez pas les voisins. » dit Remus à Harry, en s'approchant avec un peu d'hésitation.

« Elle habite à côté ? » demanda Harry.

Patmol sourit largement.

« Elle est dans le coup-, dit Remus en montrant la maison. -aussi ? »

« Je lui ai tout dit, sauf le secret des Animagi et l'endroit où nous vivons, dit Patmol tristement. Alors j'imagine. Une fois qu'elle se sera calmée, du moins. Elle n'était … euh … pas très contente quand je suis parti- »

Il frotta la blessure sans avoir l'air d'y penser.

« -mais elle ira bien dans une semaine ou deux. »

« Mais au nom de Godric, ça veut dire quoi les morts-vivants ? » demanda soudainement Remus.

« C'était une blague. » dit Patmol, sans regarder Harry.

Remus pinça les lèvres.

« Sirius Orion- »

« Ton deuxième prénom, c'est Orion ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, répondit Patmol sur un ton à moitié amusé, à moitié exaspéré. Et j'imagine que tu vas beaucoup l'entendre maintenant que Lunard est dans le coin. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu le dis souvent ? » demanda Harry à Remus.

« Seulement quand je vais avoir des ennuis. » marmonna Patmol, avant de se mettre à tousser.

 _Alors oui_ , pensa Harry.

« Où est la chaise la plus proche ? » demanda Remus.

« J'sais pas. La cuisine, sûrement. » dit Harry, en désignant les escaliers de la tête.

« Allons-y. » dit Remus, en écartant Harry du chemin pour pouvoir aider Patmol qui toussait toujours.

Harry les suivit, inquiet.

Kreattur était dans la cuisine quand ils entrèrent, redressant une chaise que Patmol avait apparemment renversé, trop impatient de rejoindre Harry, et essuyant ce qui semblait être du chocolat chaud renversé. La table était toujours recouverte des bonbons que Patmol et Harry avaient acheté à Honeydukes, voilà une semaine.

Kreattur se figea quand ils s'approchèrent, regardant Patmol avec une expression exaspérée, Remus avec un air curieux et Harry avec un sourire. Harry lui rendit son sourire et manqua de s'asseoir sur la chaise proche de celle sur laquelle Remus avait forcé Patmol, mais quand il repéra le chocolat chaud sur la cuisinière, s'y rendit plutôt. Il remplit une tasse et la posa en face de Patmol qui le fusilla du regard, mais il en prit une gorgée.

« Est-ce que tu en veux ? » demanda Harry à Remus.

« Oui, merci. » répondit Remus.

Harry remplit deux tasses en argent, en posa une devant Remus et garda l'autre pour lui. Remus fit une grimace en regardant la tassa et ne fit aucun geste pour la prendre. Patmol se mit à rire doucement. Remus jeta un œil aux bonbons sur la table.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois malade, dit-il. Il y a quelque chose qu'on appelle une overdose de sucre. »

Il regarda la tasse dans les mains fines de Patmol.

« C'est la première depuis que tu es parti cet après-midi. » dit Patmol, en prenant une autre gorgée de sa boisson.

« Oh ? » demanda Remus, en regardant l'éponge dans les mains de Kreattur.

« Je n'ai même pas pris une gorgée de celle-là. » dit Patmol.

Remus soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ta poche, gamin ? »

Harry baissa les yeux, en se souvenant pour la première fois qu'il avait dans la poche de son pyjama le jeu de bataille explosive et la boîte de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue de Dumbledore. Il les sortit et les montra à Patmol, en expliquant avec joie les règles du jeu. Patmol se mit à sourire.

« Il faudra qu'on y joue. J'étais un homme de cartes avant. »

« Ça ne se dit pas, homme de cartes. » dit Remus, en souriant.

« Trouve un meilleur mot pour le décrire, alors. » répliqua Sirius, en lui souriant en retour.

« Amateur de pyrotechnique ? » suggéra Remus.

Il tendit machinalement la main pour attraper sa tasse et la retira au dernier moment.

« Abruti. » lança Patmol.

« Crétin. »

Les yeux de Patmol se plissèrent.

« Alors on joue à ça ? »

Remus sourit largement.

« Non, ne faisons pas ça. »

« Tu sais que je gagnerais. » lança Patmol joyeusement.

« Tu ne gagnerais pas. » répliqua Remus, amusé.

« Il gagnerait, dit Harry, sur un ton d'excuse. Lui et sa mère ont eu beaucoup d'entraînement depuis qu'on a emménagé. »

« Je pensais qu'elle était- »

« Morte ? dit Patmol. Oui, elle l'est, merci Merlin. Elle a un portrait, par contre. »

En disant cela, il regarda Harry. Les yeux de Patmol semblaient parfois un peu vides – un effet secondaire d'Azkaban, Harry le savait – mais ils semblaient bien plus vivants qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis un moment – malgré sa maladie – et la joie semblait s'y être installée pour rester.

« Un portrait plutôt malheureux, en ce moment. »

Harry sourit d'un air penaud.

« Euh ... »

Patmol l'observa en attendant qu'il reprenne la parole.

« Après … euh … Kreattur et moi, on est rentré et tu n'étais pas avec nous … je … euh … ouais. »

Il jeta un œil en direction de Remus, incertain de ce qu'il pouvait dire en face de lui.

« Par accident ? » demanda Patmol.

« J'sais pas, avoua Harry. Ce n'était pas volontaire, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. Elle peut rejoindre Kreattur dans son placard. »

« Il y avait un maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle dessus. »

« Plus maintenant. » répondit Harry, en haussant les épaules.

« Vous avez des secrets, on dirait ? » demanda Remus, amusé.

« Peut-être. Puisqu'on parle de secrets, cela dit, qu'en est-il de toi étant un loup ? » demanda Harry.

Patmol s'étouffa sans raison particulière. Le regard de Remus se tourna vers lui, puis vers Harry de nouveau.

« Qu'en est-il de moi, étant un loup, Harry ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas sûr, avoua Harry. C'est juste … étrange. Tu as changé de sujet à Ste Mangouste et de nouveau, au parc. »

Patmol se mit à rire dans sa tasse d'argent. Remus se tourna vers lui, exaspéré.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'aies pas- »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas à moi de- »

« Je sais, soupira Remus. Merci, je suppose, mais maintenant- »

Patmol lui envoya un regard éloquent.

« Il ne va pas- »

« Il pourrait. »

« Comment tu sais ? »

« Comment toi, tu sais ? » contra Remus.

« Parce que je vis avec lui. Et ça ne dérangeait ni James, ni Lily. Je veux dire, si c'était le rejeton de Servilus alors peut-être, mais- »

« Je vais vous laisser parler. » décida Harry, en sachant quand il était bienvenu et quand il ne l'était pas.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda Patmol, surpris.

Il allait essayer de découvrir ce qu'ils cachaient à propos de cette histoire de loup.

« Je vais … euh … ranger ma chambre. »

Il commença à monter les marches et était arrivé à la deuxième quand Patmol et Remus se mirent tous les deux à crier.

« NON ! »

Le cri de Patmol était bien plus faible que celui de Remus, mais Harry se figea.

« Quoi ? »

Patmol semblait un peu amusé.

« A chaque fois que James allait faire quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide ou dangereux – plus souvent encore quand on n'était pas avec lui, ajouta-t-il, en tournant la tête vers Remus. Il disait à Charlus et Dorea- »

« Tes grands-parents, Harry- »

« Il sait qui sont ses grands-parents, Lunard. » dit Patmol, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry sourit largement.

« Bref, ranger sa chambre était toujours son excuse. »

« Toujours. » ajouta Remus, pour plus d'effet.

« Vous voulez dire que vous ne me croyez pas ? » demanda Harry, ses lèvres frémissantes.

Malgré le temps sans se voir, Patmol et Remus semblaient avoir retrouvé l'agréable camaraderie que Patmol avait toujours décrit avec mélancolie.

« Ne jamais croire un Potter qui dit qu'il va ranger sa chambre. » déclarèrent ensemble Patmol et Remus.

« James était si ordonné qu'il n'avait jamais besoin de ranger et tu es si bordélique que tu ne t'embêtes jamais à ranger. »

« Je vais vraiment ranger ma chambre. » mentit Harry.

Aucun d'eux ne sembla le croire.

« Si j'entends une explosion, ou un cri de douleur ... » l'avertit Patmol.

« Alors ton devoir de parrain sera accompli et ce sera le plus beau jour de ta vie. » dit Remus à Patmol, en reniflant.

Patmol ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

« Pas faux. »

Il se retourna vers Harry.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu, mais s'il te plaît, essaye de ne pas mettre trop de bazar parce que je ne suis pas en état pour nettoyer. »

Il jeta un œil vers Kreattur qui était en train de fouiller dans les placards.

« Et sois prudent. » ajouta Remus.

Patmol essaya de dissimuler son rire dans une toux.

« Quoi ? »

Patmol murmura quelque chose qui fit Remus lui adresser un regard mauvais, mais n'entendit pas ce que c'était.

« Tu es prévenu. » lança Patmol, après Harry qui montait les marches deux à deux, en riant.

Harry, maintenant au rez-de-chaussée, resta en haut de l'escalier. Écouter aux portes ou en haut des escaliers était une malheureuse habitude incurable qu'il avait commencé à prendre chez les Dursley, mais cela s'était certainement avéré utile ces derniers temps.

« Ton chocolat va refroidir, Lunard. » dit Patmol.

« Oh, tais-toi, lança Remus, en riant. Un peu plus et j'aurais pris ça pour une tentative de sabotage. »

« Mais non. »

« Non. C'est juste que ta mère avait des mauvais goûts en matière de tasses de thé. »

« Ma mère avait des mauvais goûts pour tout. »

Ils rirent tous les deux – le rire de Patmol se transforma en toux – et Harry, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils racontaient, haussa les épaules et continua à monter dans les étages.


	18. Les conséquences

Salut à tous ! Désolé pour le délai, j'ai agonisé à cause de la grippe pendant une semaine, mais tout va bien et donc, c'est reparti !

Dans ce chapitre, il y a une expression que j'ai eu BEAUCOUP de mal à traduire : « take Cadogan's pony ». Franchement, si j'étais tombée sur le Chevalier de Catogan par hasard, épée ou pas épée, je l'aurais défoncé tellement ça m'a agacé de ne pas trouver comment traduire ça. Et finalement, après pas mal de recherches, j'ai fini par trouver ce que je cherchais sur Pottermore, le site de J.K. Rowling. Alors je ne peux pas décemment ne pas vous en parlez ! Vous vous souvenez donc de ce portrait ? « Il est surtout célèbre pour avoir vaincu la vouivre de Wye, un dragon qui terrorisait le Sud-ouest de l'Angleterre. Lors de leur premier affrontement, le dragon dévora le cheval du chevalier, brisa sa baguette magique et fit fondre son épée et sa visière en crachant du feu. Aveuglé par la vapeur, le chevalier du Catogan parvint de justesse à échapper au monstre. Mais il bondit sur le dos d'un gros poney gris et retourna affronter la vouivre, prêt à rencontrer sa mort. Il réussit à transpercer la langue du dragon avec sa baguette cassée, et le tua. Certains vieux sorciers emploient l'expression « prendre le poney de Catogan » pour dire « tirer le meilleur parti d'une situation mal engagée », en hommage à ce combat. » Bref, Sirius, dans ce chapitre, est apparemment un vieux sorcier !

A présent, je me tais et je vous laisse lire ! N'oubliez pas de partager vos avis, ça me fait toujours très plaisir. A très vite !

* * *

Elle savait qu'il s'était échappé d'Azkaban ; Fol-Oeil et ensuite Dumbledore étaient venus la voir en février et lui avaient demandé de garder un œil ouvert au cas où il en viendrait à visiter la maison qu'il détestait. Jusque-là, elle ne connaissait pas l'histoire de la maison d'à côté et avait simplement pensé que les propriétaires ne sortaient pas beaucoup. Un peu comme elle.

Elle était toujours furieuse de savoir qu'elle vivait près de sa maison d'enfance, et que personne n'avait songé à le lui dire, même si cela expliquait pourquoi Lupin avait l'air si sinistre quand il passait la voir de temps à autre. Elle avait continué à surveiller le Numéro 12 toute la journée du mardi – le jour de l'enlèvement, avait-elle appris plus tard – à l'exception d'une heure le soir, quand elle était allée voir Alice, Frank et Mary, et avait conservé sa vigilance toute la journée du mercredi, et même celle du jeudi au cas où il se montrerait.

Le soir du jeudi, Mary lui avait transmis le journal dans le plus grand des calmes. Journal dans lequel elle avait lu qu'il avait emmené Harry et son monde fragile s'était encore plus abîmé, parce qu'elle savait ce que ça voulait dire. Cela signifiait que Harry était mort.

Et alors, _il_ lui avait dit l'inverse.

Elle avait écouté son histoire, lui avait jeté sa baguette et lui avait dit de sortir de sa maison s'il aimait son visage tel qu'il était. Il avait protesté et elle l'avait frappé. Après ça, il avait semblé comprendre et était parti. Elle était allée se préparer une tasse de thé et avait réussi à se convaincre elle-même que ça n'était jamais arrivé.

Qu'un Sirius Black à moitié mort _n'avait_ pas vraiment transplané dans son entrée un dimanche soir, qu'il avait dormi pendant trois jours et s'était réveillé pour lui raconter une histoire folle à propos de Peter Pettigrow et des Potter. Ça avait duré une journée, un magnifique déni qui avait explosé quand elle avait rassemblé le courage suffisant pour retourner dans la chambre d'ami pour la première fois depuis qu'il était parti, et qu'elle avait trouvé le lit défait.

Elle avait passé trois jours à réévaluer ses sentiments. C'était injuste, qu'après huit ans à détester l'homme – à être convaincue qu'elle en avait fini avec lui – il n'avait fallu qu'une heure en sa compagnie pour qu'elle retombe dans ses anciens travers ; être partagée entre vouloir lui lancer un sort ou vouloir l'embrasser. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle n'osait pas croire un mot de ce qu'il avait dit.

Elle avait toujours été trop indulgente quand il était question de Sirius, trop douce, trop faible pour garder ses sentiments pour elle et prendre une décision avec sa tête. Elle voulait tellement le croire qu'elle le fit presque, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit forcée à se raisonner, trouvant des preuves qui rendaient l'histoire impossible ; Sirius avait parlé comme si Pettigrow était toujours en vie, une chose qui ne pouvait être vraie, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune possibilité pour que l'homme ait pu s'échapper de la rue sans être repéré, et Pettigrow n'avait jamais été un homme chétif. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait être un traître – il comptait trop sur les autres Maraudeurs pour le protéger pour essayer de vivre sans eux.

Sirius, quant à lui, avait toujours été audacieux. Suffisamment audacieux pour essayer de lui mentir alors qu'il était blessé et à sa merci. Suffisamment audacieux pour changer de camp, et suffisamment malin pour que personne ne le suspecte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Suffisamment malin pour avoir résisté aux Détraqueurs et passer son temps en prison à planifier son évasion et apparaître avec une explication presque crédible de sa propre innocence.

L'explication sur le doigt de Pettigrow faisait un bel effet ; c'était quelque chose qu'un traître pourrait faire pour prendre tout le monde au piège et faire croire à sa mort, pendant qu'il entrait en clandestinité. Mais se cacher n'était pas possible, puisqu'il n'y avait eu aucune façon pour lui de s'échapper et nul part où se cacher, étant donné que son visage avait fait la une des journaux, à côté de ceux des Potter et de Sirius jusqu'à la mi-novembre.

Si Sirius avait été capable d'expliquer ça, elle aurait pu le croire. Par chance, il n'avait pas pu et elle avait considéré son histoire comme un nouveau mensonge. Après réflexion, elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir tué quand elle en avait eu la chance. Alors qu'il dormait, elle s'était convaincue qu'elle ne pouvait pas le tuer, car elle avait besoin de réponses. Ensuite, il s'était réveillé et c'était elle qui avait répondu à ses questions finalement, et elle ne l'avait toujours pas tué.

Il l'avait fait se sentir si _vivante_. Ses battements de cœur, habituellement un murmure ennuyeux dans sa poitrine, étaient devenus bruyants et irréguliers. Son esprit, habituellement limité à des pensées telles que le moment où elle rendrait visite à Alice, à ce qu'elle allait manger pour le dîner et à quelle pièce de la maison n'avait pas subi de nettoyage en règle depuis plusieurs heures, avait été mis à l'épreuve par les sortilèges qu'elle avait jusque-là oublié et par Sirius lui-même, une fois réveillé. Cela avait été absolument terrifiant.

Elle en avait aimé chaque instant.

Sa maison, le sanctuaire qu'elle s'était créé à la fin de la Guerre, était lentement, et sans qu'elle le remarque, devenue sa propre prison personnelle. Elle avait disparu pour se cacher du monde extérieur, car elle ne pouvait pas supporter de perdre quelqu'un d'autre – pas qu'elle ait encore beaucoup de personnes à perdre – et d'une certaine façon, elle avait encore échoué ; elle s'était perdue elle-même, et c'était après avoir revu Sirius qu'elle l'avait réalisé.

C'était, plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait laissé vivre. Oh, il avait fait des choses affreuses et elle le tuerait pour ça plus tard, mais il lui avait rendu sa vie, alors elle l'autorisait à profiter de la sienne pour le temps qu'il lui restait.

Dans le passé, les seules personnes avec qui elle avait eu un vrai contact étaient celles associées à Alice et Frank à Ste Mangouste – Lupin ne comptait pas vraiment puisqu'elle ne le voyait qu'une ou deux fois par an – et durant l'année passée, ses visites hebdomadaires étaient devenues mensuelles. La seule autre fois où elle quittait la maison, c'était pour acheter à manger. Cela, avait-elle décidé, devait changer.

Le quatrième jour après que Sirius fut parti, Marlène se ré-abonna à la _Gazette du Sorcier_ – son abonnement avait expiré depuis des années et elle ne s'était pas embêtée à le renouveler – pour pouvoir surveiller les signes associés à Sirius, elle avait décidé qu'elle devait être celle qui l'attraperait et ensuite, elle l'amènerait à Remus Lupin, et ils pourraient le tuer ensemble. Elle n'avait jamais été proche de Lupin, mais il avait autant de droit qu'elle sur la vie de Sirius et elle avait beau ne pas être une Poufsouffle, elle trouvait cela juste.

Sa première édition de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ en quatre jours fut éclairante. D'abord, elle apprit que Harry avait été retrouvé – à peu près en même temps que l'apparition de Sirius dans sa maison, ce qui était intéressant – qu'il avait été emmené à Ste Mangouste et qu'il s'était échappé. Elle avait aussi appris qu'il y avait des recherches officielles pour retrouver Sirius et Harry – deux en réalité, une menée par le Ministère et une autre dirigée par Lucius Malefoy, même si les deux enquêtes étaient en voie de réunion.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un choix, en vérité, c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait décidé au moment où elle avait appris que Harry était en vie – et de retour entre les mains de son traître de parrain – et elle avait simplement besoin d'agir. Alors, le sixième jour après le départ de Sirius, Marlène rassembla tout son courage de Gryffondor retrouvé et se rendit à Poudlard, par la cheminée, pour parler au Directeur. Dire qu'il avait été surpris de la voir était un euphémisme ; il avait eu l'air absolument sidéré, s'était mis à rayonner et lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait voulu savoir.

Elle était rapidement partie après cela, après de brèves salutations à sa Directrice de Maison également surprise et un Hagrid sanglotant, pour rejoindre la maison d'un homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé rechercher volontairement.

« Marlène McKinnon. Ton père et moi sommes d'anciennes connaissances. »

Le garçon échangea un regard dubitatif avec le rat qui était sur son épaule et tendit une petite main pâle.

« Hydrus Malefoy, dit-il. Voici Bosworth. »

Le rat couina comme s'il la saluait.

« Un plaisir. » dit-elle avec politesse, en hochant la tête en direction du garçon et de son rat.

« Père n'a pas dit qu'il attendait quelqu'un aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il, en lui adressant un regard suspicieux. Il a dit de le laisser tranquille. »

« Il voudra me voir. » lui assura Marlène.

Le garçon eut l'air un peu surpris et de nouveau dubitatif, mais il déverrouilla la grille. Elle le laissa la guider jusqu'à la maison, puis à l'intérieur, elle silencieuse, agrippant nerveusement sa baguette, et lui, discutant avec le rat d'aller voler.

« Attendez ici. » dit le garçon.

Marlène attendit patiemment, en regardant autour d'elle avec dégoût parce que Lucius – tout comme sa femme, Narcissa – ne méritait rien de mieux qu'une cellule poussiéreuse à Azkaban, et pourtant, ils vivaient comme une famille sorcière de niveau royal. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour se réconcilier avec l'idée de lui faire face de nouveau, pour la première fois depuis cette horrible nuit d'août, huit ans plus tôt.

Cependant, tout ce stress valait le coup pour voir Lucius hésiter en la voyant attendre dans son élégante entrée, et le voir serrer les lèvres lorsqu'elle tapota la tête de son fils et le remercia pour l'avoir laissé entrer. Le garçon était bien trop occupé à parler à son rat pour remarquer sa baguette placée nonchalamment près de son cou – même s'il avait semblé agacé qu'elle l'ai touché – mais Lucius n'avait pas manqué le geste. Il avait déglutit et avait hoché la tête dans sa direction d'une façon qu'elle comprenait comme _Avertissement reçu_ , avant qu'il se tourne et la guide jusqu'à son bureau.

« Belle maison pour un assassin. » commenta-t-elle.

« Le Ministère a pardonné mes actions pendant la Guerre, car je n'étais pas moi-même. » dit Lucius sèchement.

« Drôle tout ce que l'argent permet, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lucius ne semblait pas y croire.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, McKinnon ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

Elle jouait avec sa baguette entre ses doigts – un avertissement plutôt clair – et reprit la parole.

« Tu peux me donner un rôle dans tes recherches. »

Ses sourcils pâles se levèrent, comme s'il s'était attendu à tout entendre sauf ça. Elle rit, un son fort et brutal.

« Tu ne pensais pas honnêtement que j'étais passée pour te saluer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je peux t'allouer une position dans le monde moldu, dit-il sèchement, en ignorant son dernier commentaire. Tu as déjà travaillé avec Lupin avant, je crois. »

Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à nier ce qu'il savait déjà, mais elle n'aimait pas le fait qu'il se référait à l'Ordre.

« En effet, dit-elle. Mais je ne veux pas d'un poste de recherche dans le Londres moldu. Je veux un poste dans le monde sorcier, car c'est là qu'ils vont se cacher. »

Elle savait que Sirius ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans magie.

« J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas de postes disponibles à- »

« Des conneries, s'écria-t-elle. J'ai lu les journaux. Je sais que tes recherches incluent toutes les personnes que te conseille le Département de la Justice Magique. Je suis ici, maintenant, à te dire de m'inclure. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un poste au Département de la Justice Magique. » répondit-il avec sarcasme.

Il appliqua un sourire plutôt effrayant sur son visage d'aristocrate et rangea quelques parchemins dans son bureau.

« Malheureusement, Mrs McKinnon, votre requête sera ignorée. »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » dit-elle furieusement.

« Oh, mais je peux. Ce sont mes recherches. »

 _Salopard fanatique et égoïste_ , pensa-t-elle, en lui adressant son regard le plus mauvais. Elle avait perdu l'habitude, en restant seule si longtemps, mais même s'il ne broncha pas, il perdit son air satisfait. Elle dissimula un petit sourire victorieux.

« Nous verrons ça. »

Elle sourit poliment, juste pour le faire se demander ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite, et elle se leva.

« Je me débrouillerais pour trouver la sortie. » lui dit-elle.

Il acquiesça avec raideur.

« Tu salueras ton elfe de maison de ma part, ajouta-t-elle. Je l'apprécie beaucoup, pour des raisons évidentes. »

Elle eut le plaisir de voir le choc et la colère passer sur le visage habituellement impassible de Lucius, avant de quitter le bureau et de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Marlène était assise dans le bureau d'Amélia Bones, au Ministère de la magie, et se faisait servir une tasse de thé fort.

« Désolé d'arriver comme ça. » dit Marlène.

Amélia était en train de sortir de son bureau quand elle était arrivée.

« Le dîner peut attendre. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » demanda Amélia brusquement.

Elle avait été surprise et heureuse de voir Marlène ; habituellement, elles se rencontraient par hasard à Ste Mangouste et c'était tout. La dernière fois qu'elles avaient réellement parlé, c'était en février, à propos de l'évasion de Sirius et avant cela, elles n'avaient pas eu de vraie conversation depuis qu'elle avait aidé Marlène à emménager au Numéro 13.

Marlène lutta contre deux envies puissantes, avant de prendre la parole.

« Harry. Tu étais là – le journal a dit que tu l'avais vu. »

« Oui. »

« Tu peux me parler de lui ? » demanda Marlène d'une petite voix.

Amélia lui offrit un sourire compréhensif.

« Il a les yeux de Lily et son caractère aussi, je pense, mais il contrôlait mieux le sien. Ou peut-être qu'il était juste effrayé. Tout le reste, c'est James. Quand je suis entré et que je l'ai vu ... »

« Et sa personnalité ? » demanda Marlène, en essayant de dessiner une image du garçon dans son esprit.

Elle avait demandé à Dumbledore si elle pouvait l'élever, mais au moment où elle avait été relâchée de Ste Mangouste, il était déjà installé chez la sœur de Lily et Dumbledore n'était pas influençable. Étant donné sa vie solitaire des sept dernières années, Dumbledore avait probablement eu raison de le lui refuser, mais c'était toujours étrange de n'avoir même aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemblait le garçon qu'elle avait un jour pensé élever.

« C'est difficile à dire, dit Amélia. Je ne suis pas restée longtemps et les circonstances n'étaient … pas idéales. »

Son ton s'assombrit de façon significative. Marlène ouvrit la bouche pour lui en demander plus, mais la mâchoire d'Amélia était serrée et Marlène décida de ne pas l'ennuyer. Les Serdaigle pouvaient être aussi têtus que les Gryffondor s'ils le voulaient, et à ce moment-là, Amélia semblait le vouloir.

« Harry n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je suis venue. » admit-elle après un moment.

« Bien sûr que non, dit Amélia, pas surprise pour un sou. Comment je peux t'aider ? »

« Je veux un poste au D.J.M. » dit Marlène, en fixant l'autre sorcière avec un regard ferme.

« Fait. » répondit simplement Amélia.

« C'est tout ? »

« Marlène, je te connais depuis des années, dans l'Ordre et en dehors, dit Amélia, en levant les yeux au ciel. J'avoue que je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu récemment, mais je suis sûre que tu es toujours très compétente et tu avais excellé à tes A.S.P.I.C. »

Elle hésita puis reprit la parole.

« Je suis juste surprise que tu aies passé tant de temps sans chercher de travail. »

« J'ai hérité de beaucoup d'argent. » marmonna Marlène.

« Je le sais, mais bon sang, tu ne t'es pas ennuyée ? Qu'as-tu fait de toutes ces années ? »

« Pas grand-chose, admit-elle, ses joues rougissant. Du ménage, surtout. »

« Du ménage ? » demanda Amélia, platement.

Marlène acquiesça.

« Ma pauvre. Dumbledore nous a tous dit- »

« Nous ? »

« Ceux qui restaient. » dit Amélia, en ajoutant du sucre dans sa tasse de thé.

« Oh. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a dit ? »

« De te laisser du temps, dit Amélia, en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson. Mais bon sang, si j'avais su que tu avais passé les huit dernières années à faire le ménage, j'aurais probablement fait quelque chose avant maintenant- »

« Ça ne me dérangeait pas jusque-là. » dit Marlène, en regardant ses mains.

Amélia lui adressa un regard dubitatif et secoua la tête.

« Je suis heureuse que tu aies finalement retrouvé la raison, alors. »

« Moi aussi. »

« En ce moment, nous avons un poste au Service des détournements moldus – tu te souviens de Gideon et Fabian ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Le mari de leur sœur, Arthur Weasley, y travaille. Ou il y a toujours le Département d'enregistrement des Animagi. Ou peut-être- »

« Je veux être tireur d'élite de baguette magique. » dit Marlène.

Amélia la dévisagea.

« Toi- »

« Moi, dit Marlène. Je veux faire quelque chose, Amélia, pas remplir des parchemins et envoyer des hiboux. »

« Ils ne prennent que les meilleurs. » indiqua Amélia.

« Je sais. »

« Les Gryffondor, soupira Amélia. Je peux te faire entrer dans le programme de formation des Aurors. »

« J'ai dit tireur de baguette magique, pas Auror- »

« Je ne peux pas juste t'offrir une position dans le programme de formation des tireurs de baguette, dit Amélia, en levant les yeux au ciel. Poole pourrait demander ma tête pour ça. »

« Poole ? »

« Co-dirigeant du service. »

« Co-dirigeant ? »

« Les tireurs de baguette mènent des vies dangereuses, dit Amélia. Il est plus que probable qu'ils soient blessés ou tués et après que le prof- je veux dire, après la disparition de Caradoc Dearborn, ils ont choisi d'avoir plusieurs dirigeants. Actuellement, nous avons Thomas Poole, Victoria Knight et Maurice Lloyd. Ils sont très compétents, je peux te l'assurer. »

Marlène reconnaissait vaguement les noms ; ils avaient été quelques années au-dessus d'elle à Poudlard.

« Je n'en doute pas. » dit-elle.

Lloyd était un Gryffondor, et un Préfet-en-Chef, et les deux autres étaient des Serdaigle, comme Amélia.

« Alors je commence quand ? »

Marlène se baissa tandis qu'un hibou entrait pour venir lâcher un rouleau de parchemin sur le bureau d'Amélia.

« Les admissions pour la prochaine formation commencent dans quatre jours, dit Amélia d'un air absent, en signant le parchemin. Tu as de la chance, d'ailleurs. C'est le premier concours depuis des années. »

« Il n'y avait personne d'intéressé ? » demanda Marlène, surprise.

« Le programme n'accepte des apprentis que tous les trois ans, répondit Amélia. Ils ont fait des exceptions pendant la guerre et après, pour remonter les chiffres, mais les choses sont redevenues normales maintenant. »

Elle redonna le parchemin au hibou, qui hulula en guise de remerciement et s'envola à nouveau, en effleurant les cheveux de Marlène.

« Combien de temps ça me prendra pour entrer dans le- ? »

« Ça va dépendre, répondit Amélia, en la coupant. De tes progrès. Je te suggère de réviser tes notes d'A.S.P.I.C. Tiens, cette brochure te décrira le programme de formation des Aurors et celui-là concerne le programme de formation des tireurs de baguette- »

Marlène accepta les dépliants, l'un marron, l'autre vert foncé.

« - et celui-ci- »

Amélia lui tendit un autre livret.

« -parle des emplois en général. »

« Merci. »

Amélia prit une gorgée de son thé.

« Alors, le premier jour, sois là à sept heures, prête à commencer à huit. L'ordre change à chaque fois, mais tu devrais passer un test préliminaire pour évaluer ta personnalité et il y a aussi un test physique. Tu devras être capable de faire un transplanage d'escorte avec l'un des Aurors trois fois en une heure à des distances variées, tenir un charme du Bouclier pendant dix minutes et aussi réussir tous les sorts que l'on te demandera. »

Elle s'arrêta et but encore un peu de thé.

« Si ça ne t'ennuie pas que je demande, Marlène, pourquoi tu veux être tireuse de baguette ? »

« La formation est plus courte, dit Marlène. C'est seulement un an, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça. Si tu cherches Black, cela dit- »

« Qui a dit que je le cherchais ? » demanda Marlène.

« Tout ce que je voulais dire, c'est que devenir Auror pourrait être un meilleur choix, dit gentiment Amélia. Les tireurs de baguette seront appelés pour arrêter Black. Les Aurors sont aussi impliqués dans les recherches. »

« Oh. »

Marlène fixa son thé.

« Dans tous les cas, poursuivit Amélia. Je te conseille de discuter avec Scrimgeour et avec Poole et de décider à ce moment-là du chemin qui te semble plus intéressant. »

« J'ai l'impression de revivre mon entretien sur les choix de carrières avec McGonagall. » dit Marlène, en souriant légèrement.

« J'espère que ça finira mieux, dit Amélia, en arquant un sourcil. Je détesterais te voir retourner faire le ménage. »

* * *

Après le départ de Remus la veille, Harry avait raconté à son parrain tout ce qui c'était passé dans la caverne – la mémoire de Patmol était incomplète, particulièrement sur le contenu du message – et avait ensuite passé la nuit dans la chambre de Patmol, insistant auprès de son parrain pour qu'il lui raconte des histoires de jeunesse dans l'espoir qu'il laisserait échapper quelque chose à propos de cette affaire de loup. Malheureusement, soit Patmol savait ce que Harry essayait de faire et choisissait ses mots avec soin, soit il était franchement habitué à garder le secret, mais Harry n'apprit rien sur Remus.

Harry s'était réveillé tôt le matin suivant, en sueur et la gorge douloureuse. Kreattur était debout près de lui, inquiet. Harry avait rapidement remarqué la chaise de bureau fumante et s'était résolu à ne pas se rendormir. A la place, lui et Kreattur avaient discuté calmement jusqu'à ce que Patmol commence à bouger dans la chambre voisine.

Patmol s'était réveillé aussi mal qu'avant, Harry en était certain, mais il avait essayé de ne pas le montrer ; il s'était levé, déterminé à ne pas passer la journée au lit et s'était rapidement effondré sur le trajet jusqu'à la cuisine. Harry était terriblement inquiet, et avait passé la journée entière à piétiner dans la chambre de Patmol – en s'arrêtant occasionnellement pour lui faire boire du chocolat – ce qui s'était traduit par lui et Kreattur couverts de liquide chaud et collant et finalement assez peu dans la bouche de Patmol – et à lancer des sorts dans la salle d'entraînement du rez-de-chaussée.

Remus avait envoyé un hibou, en expliquant qu'il ne pouvait pas venir parce que Malefoy le tenait occupé avec les recherches, et qu'il était surveillé par le Ministère – particulièrement par cette Ombrage que Harry n'aimait pas beaucoup – qui suspectait (avec raison, il fallait l'avouer) que Remus avait d'une façon ou d'une autre aider Sirius à faire sortir Harry de Ste Mangouste. Il avait dit qu'il viendrait le jour suivant, cependant.

Patmol s'était réveillé le jour d'après et semblait plus en forme, bien que toujours fatigué. Pour Harry, c'était la première nuit depuis leur visite de la caverne où il n'avait rien brûlé, même s'il avait quand même fait des cauchemars. Harry et Kreattur avaient aidé Patmol à se rendre dans la bibliothèque – parce qu'il avait insisté pour lire sur les Horcruxes – et à s'installer dans le canapé avec une grosse pile de livres sur la magie noire et une copie du message de Regulus.

Harry l'avait laissé faire, puisque cela voulait dire qu'il allait pouvoir en profiter pour se renseigner sur les loups.

Il attendit patiemment jusqu'à ce que Patmol se plonge complètement dans ce qu'il lisait – il ne semblait pas capable de trouver ce qu'il cherchait et s'était mis à feuilleter avec impatience de nombreux livres jusqu'à leur sommaire – et se leva pour parcourir les étagères de livres. _Alors, qu'est-ce que je sais à propos de Remus ?_ songea-t-il, en essayant de déterminer où il devait commencer. _C'est un loup, c'est ce qu'il a dit, et Patmol l'a dit aussi, il y a quelques temps, je crois._ _Ça doit être une compétence magique, ou il ne serait pas si secret … peut-être un talent rare, ou quelque chose d'illégal …_

 _Il a de meilleurs sens comme Patmol, mais il n'est pas un Animagus … Comment est-ce même possible ?! p_ ensa Harry, pendant un moment. _Peut-être qu'il prend une potion qui le tran_ _s_ _forme en loup …_ Décidant que c'était un bon début, Harry glissa le doigt sur les étagères jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un livre prometteur, intitulé _Encyclopédie des potions modernes_.

Il dut grimper sur une chaise pour l'attraper – il rit de lui-même pour ne pas avoir pensé à utiliser sa baguette – et s'installa à la table, en parcourant l'index à la recherche du mot 'loup'.

'Tue-Loup' était la seule rubrique intéressante. _Page trois-cent quatre-vingt quatorze …_ pensa Harry, en feuilletant le livre jusque-là.

 _La potion Tue-Loup_ , disait la page, _est une invention récente de Damoclès Belby, un mécanisme d'adaptation à la lycanthropie. Belby a commencé à travailler sur la potion en 1980, après que sa femme Louise ait été mordu par un loup-garou. En 1984,_ _il parvint à créer une potion qui permet aux loups-garous de conserver leur esprit humain lors de leur transformation mensuelle. Les ingrédients nécessaires sont …_ Harry referma le livre et le repoussa, en pensant que les potions avaient été une mauvaise idée pour débuter les recherches.

Les loups-garous semblaient être un thème récurrent dans tous les autres livres, cependant ; ils étaient dans _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ , _La faune magique de Grande-Bretagne_ et il y avait une image d'illustration dans un livre avec un titre en latin que Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre, qui parlait de métamorphose d'humain en animal. Malheureusement, ils semblaient être le seul type de loups magiques qui existaient. Harry était sûr de trouver ses réponses dans _Quand les sorciers et les loups se rencontrent,_ mais ce livre ne parlait aussi que de loups-garous.

Harry s'affaissa sur sa chaise, agacé et convaincu qu'il manquait quelque chose. C'était possible, pensa-t-il, que Remus soit un loup-garou, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment en avoir le genre. Il était amical et poli, même s'il semblait vivre un peu en retrait des affaires sorcières – pourquoi d'autre vivrait-il si loin des autres habitations … ?

 _A moins que …_ Harry se redressa et attrapa _Quand les sorciers et les loups se rencontrent_. Il parcourut le chapitre d'introduction, qui offrait un court résumé de ce que le reste du livre contenait, et appuya son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise, les éléments s'emboîtant ensemble dans sa tête. _Peut-être que Remus vit si loin pour ne blesser personne …_ Remus semblait être le genre de personnes qui plaçaient les autres avant lui-même ; Harry l'avait vu faire à Ste Mangouste. Il avait rarement quitté le chevet de Harry, même pour rentrer à la maison.

Harry examina tout ce qu'il savait d'autre sur Remus et essaya de faire correspondre ces éléments à sa théorie. _Il aime le thé, mais ça n'a pas_ _un_ _grand intérêt … Il a un odorat et une ouïe supérieur à la normale. Et des cicatrices_ , pensa Harry, en se souvenant des mains de Remus ; le livre disait que les loups-garous qui n'avaient pas accès à des victimes pendant les pleines lunes avaient tendance à s'automutiler. _Son surnom, c'est Lunard … Tout colle !_

Harry jeta un œil à son parrain, qui s'était endormi sur le canapé, et sourit, même s'il était plutôt perplexe. Deux choses n'avaient toujours aucun sens dans sa théorie du loup-garou ; premièrement, Remus était quelqu'un de gentil, alors que tous les livres décrivaient les loups-garous comme des monstres dangereux. _Les livres peuvent se tromper, j'imagine. Les gens pensent_ _que Patmol est un tueur-en-série après tout … Ou peut-être que Remus est une exception … C'est un bon loup-garou._

Dans tous les cas, Harry décida qu'il s'en fichait ; Remus avait été tout à fait amical avec Harry jusque-là, et Patmol n'avait jamais rien mentionné de potentiellement malfaisant à propos de lui dans aucune des histoires qu'il avait raconté, à l'exception de sa tendance à passer trop de temps à lire – une habitude que Harry commençait à prendre – et de son penchant pour les énormes quantités de chocolat. L'autre élément qui n'avait pas de sens concernait les Animagi.

 _Ça_ _n'a pas de sens que Papa, Patmol et Pettigrow soient devenus Animagi. Remus devait déjà être un loup-garou ou il serait devenu un Animagus avec eux … Je ne les vois pas le laisser en dehors de quelque chose d'aussi important … Ou peut-être que c'était_ à cause _de lui. Peut-être qu'ils voulaient tous pouvoir se transformer en animaux … Mais c'est dangereux. Patmol n'est certainement pas un loup-garou, alors peut-être qu'ils n'ont jamais été le rejoindre pendant les pleines lunes, mais alors, quel est l'intérêt … ?_

Harry trouva la réponse à cette question, après une demi-heure penché dans un livre épais, intitulé _Créatures contagieuses. Ils ne sont pas dangereux pour les non-humains !_ Ça devait être ça ; son père, Patmol et Pettigrow étaient devenus des Animagi pour tenir compagnie à Remus pendant les pleines lunes ! _Voilà pourquoi Remus a dit que ce n'était pas vraiment son secret, parce qu'il n'était pas un Animagus. Et Dumbledore sait qu'il est un loup-garou parce qu'ils ont d_ _û prendre des dispositions quand il est arrivé à l'école … La Cabane Hurlante !_

Harry se leva de sa chaise et se précipita pour récupérer _Les célèbres lieux magiques_ sur l'étagère et avec excitation, il ouvrit le livre au chapitre qui parlait de Pré-au-Lard ; lui et Patmol avaient lu le chapitre plusieurs fois, pour donner à Harry une idée de l'endroit où ses histoires s'étaient passées. L'esprit de Harry vagabonda en se rappelant de la fois où lui et Patmol avaient été à Pré-au-Lard – cela faisait presque deux semaines, maintenant.

Harry se souvenait de sa propre voix.

 _« Et c'est là que toi, Papa, Lunard et Peter alliez pour vous transformer ? »_

 _« C'était notre refuge, ouais. »_ avait répondu Patmol.

 _Alors ils ont passé du temps là-bas, mais j'avais tort … Peut-être que les fenêtres ont été bloquées par des planches pour empêcher Lunard de sortir plutôt que pour empêcher les sorciers et les sorcières de rentrer._ Un léger sourire passa sur le visage de Harry tandis qu'il lisait le passage qui concernait la Cabane Hurlante. D'après le livre, elle avait été acheté par un jeune professeur de Poudlard au début de l'année 1971 et avait été abandonné – mais pas revendue – seulement un mois après, au motif qu'elle était hantée. _Patmol a dit qu'il avait commencé l'école cette année-là_ , pensa Harry, en sentant son sourire s'agrandir, même s'il s'affadit un peu quand il lut les témoignages des villageois qui entendaient des hurlements torturés et des gémissements, de temps à autre.

 _Ça_ _devait être Remus …_ Harry retrouva _L'histoire de Poudlard_ sur une autre étagère, s'arrêtant pour sourire en voyant le gribouillis qui indiquait que le livre était celui de Patmol. A en juger par les pages douces, la côte lisse et les coins pointus de la couverture, il n'avait pas du être beaucoup ouvert ou juste une fois pour que Patmol, à onze ans, écrive son nom dedans.

Harry feuilleta jusqu'en 1971 – en passant la liste des diplômés et de leur Maison puisqu'il ne connaissait aucun d'entre eux, de toute façon – et il jeta un œil sur la rubrique des 'événements marquants'. Rien ne se démarqua vraiment ; c'était la quinzième année d'Albus Dumbledore en tant que Directeur, Poudlard avait accueilli un nouveau fantôme, Argus Rusard avait été embauché au poste de concierge, le Saule Cogneur avait été planté et Peeves l'esprit frappeur – dont Harry avait beaucoup entendu parler par Patmol – avait fait explosé les sabliers contenant les points des Maisons – qui étaient jusque-là dans la Grande Salle. Ils avaient été rapidement réparé et réinstallé dans le hall d'entrée.

Un peu déçu que rien de terriblement excitant ne soit arrivé en ce qui concernait Remus, Harry ferma le livre, rangea tout ce qu'il avait utilisé à la bonne place – c'est-à-dire dans un endroit quelconque, pourvu qu'il y ait de la place – et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller chercher une tasse de chocolat chaud pour son parrain.

« Qu'est-ce quis'passe ? » demanda la voix ensommeillée de Patmol, quand Harry le secoua pour le réveiller.

« Tu t'es endormi. »

Patmol balaya la bibliothèque du regard, stupéfait.

« Ah. »

« Tiens, dit Harry, en lui tendant la tasse, faisant froncer le nez de Patmol. Ça t'aidera à te sentir mieux. »

« Au nom de Salazar, marmonna-t-il. _Merci_ , alors. »

Harry ricana.

« Ce n'est pas si terrible. »

Les yeux de Patmol se plissèrent.

« Je ne boirais plus _jamais_ de chocolat chaud après ça, promit-il. Et je ne mangerais plus de chocolat non plus. »

Il prit une gorgée et fit une grimace, mais réussit à déglutir. Le reste de la tasse fut avalé en quelques secondes ; Patmol avait dit à Harry qu'il préférait autant faire passer rapidement les choses désagréables plutôt que de les laisser traîner.

« Tu penses que Remus est loin d'ici ? » demanda Harry, avec nonchalance.

Il était impatient de tester sa théorie, même s'il ne savait pas encore comment ; jusque-là, Remus s'était montré évasif quand il s'était retrouvé face à des questions.

« La dernière lettre disait juste qu'il viendrait aujourd'hui. »

« J'sais pas, dit Patmol, en regardant sa montre. Ça dépend combien de temps dure la réunion avec Malefoy- »

La cloche se mit à sonner. Patmol secoua la tête.

« Le voilà. Kreattur ! »

CRACK !

« Tu peux faire entrer Lunard et lui dire que c'est un crétin ? »

Kreattur adressa un regard curieux à Patmol, mais s'inclina largement et transplana.

Ils entendirent l'habituel grincement de parquet qui les informait que Remus était entré. Harry et Patmol descendirent à leur propre rythme – Patmol s'était transformé en chien, sa queue battant faiblement – et tombèrent sur Remus qui attendait dans l'entrée. Son dos leur faisait face et il regardait la salle d'entraînement avec intérêt. Patmol se transforma de nouveau, vacilla et posa la main sur la rampe pour stabiliser.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis un crétin ? » demanda Remus, en se tournant.

« Tu aurais pu simplement entrer, dit Patmol. Sonner, honnêtement ... »

« Je ne voulais pas être impoli. Et tu entraînes une armée ici, Sirius ? »

Harry vit que ses yeux étaient fixés sur les cibles de fléchettes moldus accrochées aux murs, le mannequin qui servait de cible d'entraînement et le léger reflet des sortilèges de Coussinage qui recouvraient les murs et le sol.

« Oui, répondit-il avec un large sourire. Ma propre petite armée de mangemorts. Tu n'as pas lu les journaux ? »

Remus se mit à rire.

« Des recrues ? »

« Un vieil elfe de maison et le gamin de mon meilleur pote. Pourquoi ? Tu aimerais participer ? »

« Ça durera plus longtemps que les autres organisations que tu as inventées ? »

« Notre club canin a duré pendant six ans ! » protesta Patmol.

« L'association des licornes a duré à peu près vingt secondes, et encore. » dit Remus, avec malice.

Patmol haussa les épaules.

« On a eu une meilleure offre. »

Remus sourit et secoua la tête.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Je suis affamé, en fait. Dumbledore a frappé à ma porte à sept heures pour me dire ce qui s'était passé au Ministère, alors j'ai loupé le petit-déjeuner. »

« Kreattur a fait des tartes pour le déjeuner. » dit Harry.

Les yeux de Remus s'éclairèrent.

« Le vieux Dumby avait des choses intéressantes à dire ? » demanda Patmol.

« Sirius, répliqua faiblement Remus. Tu ne peux pas continuer à l'appeler comme ça. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Sirius, tandis que Harry riait.

« Parce que. »

« Elle est nulle cette réponse. » dit Patmol, en agitant sa baguette pour éclairer correctement la cuisine.

La seule lampe se trouvait au-dessus du plan de travail où Kreattur travaillait.

« Le risque, c'est que je le rencontre et que je laisse échapper le nom par accident. » insista Remus, tandis qu'ils prenaient place.

« Il trouverait ça drôle, je pense. » dit Patmol, en riant un peu.

De ce que Harry avait vu du professeur Dumbledore, il était plutôt d'accord. Les rires de Patmol se transformèrent en toux et Harry et Remus partagèrent un silence anxieux, en attendant qu'il termine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » demanda Remus quand Patmol arrêta de tousser.

Harry jeta un œil à Patmol et détourna le regard rapidement.

« Ces tartes sont prêtes, Kreattur ? » demanda Patmol, en se raclant la gorge.

Kreattur claqua des doigts et trois assiettes flottèrent vers eux.

« Merci. » dit Harry.

Patmol hocha la tête.

« Ça a l'air délicieux, Kreattur, dit Remus, en coupant sa part. Mais ne change pas de sujet. »

Patmol soupira.

« On était … à la recherche de quelque chose qui appartenait à Regulus. Un- un message. Il- c'était … bien protégé. »

« Par … ? » demanda Remus lorsqu'aucun d'eux ne poursuivit.

« Des Inferi, dit Patmol. Et une potion du Détraqueur. »

« Très drôle. » s'écria Remus.

Harry et Patmol échangèrent des regards et Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Tu as vu mes blessures, dit Harry. Des hématomes en forme de mains et de doigts, tu te souviens ? »

Le visage de Remus avait pris une vilaine teinte blanche et il repoussa son assiette.

« S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas- »

Patmol jouait avec sa nourriture et secoua la tête. Remus fixa Harry qui lui rendit son regard.

« Au nom de Merlin, à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?! » demanda-t-il.

« Que- »

« Sirius, Harry a _neuf ans_ , déclara Remus, avec force. Des Inferi ?! Tu n'aurais même pas dû y aller, encore moins seul- ! A quoi est-ce que tu pensais, bordel ?! »

« Peut-être que j'avais besoin d'aide ? répliqua Sirius. Qui d'autre aurait pu venir avec moi ? »

« Eh bien- »

« Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais, dit Patmol, avec condescendance. Oui, peut-être que c'était irresponsable de ma part- »

Remus renifla bruyamment.

« -mais je serais _mort_ s'il n'avait pas été là. »

Les yeux de Harry et de Patmol se croisèrent, brièvement, se comprenant sans se parler.

« Et si je devais recommencer, je le prendrais encore avec moi. »

Lunard marmonna quelque chose sur le fait que non, Patmol n'emmènerait pas Harry, et qu'en était-il de lui ?

« Toi ? demanda Patmol. Tu n'étais pas là ! »

Il s'arrêta pour tousser violemment.

« Sirius- »

« Non ! »

Patmol s'étouffa, toussant de nouveau pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Il n'y avait _personne_ d'autre. Alors je l'ai emmené, et je le referais- »

Et Harry irait encore, s'il le fallait.

« -au moins pour qu'il sache où je suis- »

« Et si tu étais mort ? demanda Remus, en secouant la tête. Tu voudrais que Harry voit ça ? »

« Non, répondit Sirius. Évidemment que non, bon sang. Mais je préférerais qu'il voit ça plutôt qu'il attende ici tout seul, sans savoir ce qu'il se passe, ou quand je vais rentrer à la maison. Je sais exactement ce que c'est d'attendre. »

Les yeux de Patmol étaient étrangement vides. Harry n'aimait pas ça.

« Je sais que ça ne s'est pas très bien fini, dit-il, en s'adressant maintenant à Harry. Et je suis vraiment, vraiment, incroyablement désolé pour ça- »

« C'est rien, marmonna Harry. Je ne me souviens pas de tant que ça de choses, de toute façon. »

Et c'était vrai ; il était si fatigué, douloureux et si effrayé qu'il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de beaucoup de choses, si ce n'était Hedwige dans le bureau, sa magie accidentelle dans l'entrée et le fait d'avoir beaucoup crié sur Kreattur.

« Au moins, on a décroché le portrait de ma mère, dit Patmol, en clignant de l'œil. J'aurais disparu depuis longtemps si j'avais su que tu ferais ça. »

Harry, étrangement, se surprit à sourire largement. Patmol se tourna vers Remus.

« On a pris le poney de Catogan, d'accord ? » dit-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils en entendant l'étrange expression, mais Remus sembla comprendre.

« Je n'aime pas la façon dont ça a tourné, mais c'est fait et on est toujours là. Ça compte pour quelque chose sûrement ? »

Remus fixa ses mains pendant un moment.

« Alors le feu … c'était pour éloigner les Inferi ? »

« Comment tu sais pour le feu ? » demanda Patmol, mais il n'y avait aucune colère dans sa voix.

Il semblait surpris et un peu soulagé que Remus ait posé une question si banale. Harry s'affaissa sur sa chaise.

« Les rêves de Harry. Comment était la chambre quand tu t'es réveillé ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. Patmol lui adressa un regard sévère et Harry sut qu'il devrait s'en expliquer plus tard. Les yeux de Remus passèrent de l'un à l'autre et il laissa tomber le sujet.

« J'imagine que c'est toi qui a bu la potion. » dit Remus, en hochant de la tête vers Patmol.

« Je ne suis pas _si_ irresponsable ! » se plaignit Patmol.

Remus arqua un sourcil, mais il affichait un demi-sourire. Il disparut rapidement.

« Combien … Combien ? »

« Dix verres. » répondit doucement Harry, en sentant le peu de nourriture qu'il avait réussi à avaler qui essayait de ressortir.

 _Au- au Seigneur des Ténèbres_ , murmura la voix cassée de Patmol dans sa tête.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Patmol, en devenant pâle.

« Dix … Rien d'étonnant à ce que tu boives tout ce chocolat, dit Remus, en secouant la tête. Vous cherchiez quoi alors ? »

« Le nom de quelque chose qui appartenait à Voldemort. »

Remus le fixa. Patmol passa une main sur son menton.

« Tu as déjà entendu parler d'Horcruxe ? »

La tête de Harry se leva assez vite pour voir Remus secouer la tête.

« Désolé, non. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Aucune idée. »

Ils réussirent tous les trois à avaler suffisamment de nourriture pour satisfaire Kreattur et ensuite, Harry emmena Remus à l'étage pour lui montrer le médaillon. Remus l'observa un long moment et haussa les épaules, toujours confus, mais curieux. Ils rejoignirent Patmol dans la bibliothèque, où ils choisirent tous les trois un livre et s'installèrent pour les parcourir.

Patmol et Lunard discutèrent doucement sans discontinuer – Harry ignorait comment ils faisaient pour lire en même temps – à propos d'un tas de choses. Harry avait du mal à se concentrer pour lire – il avait déjà assez lu ce matin-là – et finit par regarder la même phrase pendant plusieurs minutes sans la comprendre ou en écoutant la conversation ; parfois, c'était Remus qui s'excusait de n'avoir pas rendu visite à Patmol à Azkaban, d'autres fois, c'était Patmol qui questionnait Remus à propos de ses emplois et ses copines, mais il semblait qu'ils en revenaient toujours à parler des Horcruxes.

Ils restèrent là pour le reste de la journée ; Kreattur leur apporta le dîner dans la bibliothèque et s'assit même avec eux pendant un moment, même s'il ne se mit pas à lire. Il polit la bague des Black que Patmol l'avait autorisé à garder et finalement, après une longue délibération – et quelques encouragements de Patmol – il la glissa sur son doigt maigrichon. A chaque fois qu'il leur parla après ça, il faisait un petit geste de la main pour leur rappeler qu'il portait la bague.

Bien plus tard cette nuit-là – ou peut-être était-ce tôt le matin – ils abandonnèrent les livres parce qu'ils n'avaient rien trouvé et retournèrent en bas pour prendre une tasse de thé avant d'aller se coucher – et avant que Remus ne retourne chez lui. La discussion s'était tournée sur Malefoy à présent. Harry se rappelait qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qui finançait les recherches pour le trouver.

« Je disais que Malefoy avait le contrôle, dit Remus. Il use de ses relations avec Fudge, je pense, et maintenant les Aurors lui obéissent au doigt et à l'œil, tout comme le reste d'entre nous. »

Remus soupira.

« Fol-Œil est furieux, apparemment – je pense qu'il n'a jamais voulu que les deux enquêtes s'associent – mais Scrimgeour n'écoute jamais Fol-Œil- »

Patmol renifla d'une façon qui fit penser à Harry que ce n'était pas nouveau.

« Pourquoi il ne rejoint pas les recherches de Malefoy, alors ? » demanda Patmol.

« Fol-Œil, soumis à quelqu'un comme Malefoy ? demanda Remus, incrédule. Sûrement pas. De toute façon, tous les anciens Aurors travaillent avec le Département de régulation et de contrôle des créatures magiques pour trouver Greyback. »

« Greyback ? » demanda Patmol.

Harry aurait pu jurer voir les yeux de Remus se tourner vers lui pendant une seconde. Harry le regarda en retour, avant de hausser les épaules et de remplir la bouilloire.

« Il attaque de nouveau des gens. Trois, le mois dernier. »

« De nouveau ? » demanda Patmol.

« Oh, tu ne sais pas, dit Remus. Il a été plus ou moins actif depuis la fin de la guerre, juste pour rappeler aux gens qu'il est là. Je vais au camp tous les ans en janvier pour voir comment vont les choses et essayer de … euh … calmer son enthousiasme. »

« Toi ? » demanda Patmol doucement.

« Qui d'autre ? » répondit Remus, en soupirant.

Patmol ne répondit pas, mais n'eut pas l'air très heureux non plus.

Harry retira la bouilloire de la cuisinière et grimaça lorsque sa main toucha l'argent brûlant. _Mauvaise idée de ne pas faire attention_ , se dit-il à lui-même, en plaçant sa main sous l'eau froide du robinet. La brûlure lui rappela quelque chose cependant ; avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé cet après-midi, il avait oublié de parler à Remus de cette histoire de loup-garou.

Harry ajouta des sachets de thé et de l'eau dans la théière en argent, marquée au blason des Black et attrapa trois tasses – il avait délibérément choisi celle en porcelaine pour Remus, au lieu de celle en argent – et apporta tout ça à table.

« Merci. » dit Remus à Harry, en jetant un œil à sa tasse puis à Patmol.

Patmol haussa les épaules et servit du thé à Remus, puis à lui-même.

« Pas de problème. Merci. » ajouta Harry, alors que Patmol lui tendait la théière.

Patmol et Lunard continuèrent à parler de Malefoy et des recherches en buvant. Remus avait prévu de dire à Malefoy qu'il avait été contacté par quelqu'un qui avait vu Harry et Patmol près de la maison des Dursley pour attirer son attention loin de Londres. Harry écouta avec intérêt et attendit que Remus termine sa boisson ; Harry avait déjà fini la sienne et attendait le bon moment pour lui offrir une autre tasse.

Finalement, Remus posa sa tasse vide. Harry attrapa la théière et se servit.

« Tu en veux ? » demanda-t-il, la main sur la théière.

« Oui, merci. » dit Remus.

Harry la poussa vers lui. Une drôle d'expression passa sur le visage de Remus.

« Ça ne t'ennuie pas de me servir ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry remplit sa tasse avec un sourire espiègle.

« Désolé, dit-il. J'avais oublié le truc avec l'argent. »

Il prit une gorgée de son propre thé et attendit la réaction. Ça valait le coup d'attendre. Patmol cligna des yeux. Rapidement. Et il cracha la moitié de son thé. La réaction de Remus était encore mieux. Son visage était devenu blanc et il s'était figé, sa tasse à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, inclinée comme s'il allait boire. Du thé chaud coula sur la table, mais Harry doutait qu'il était conscient de ça.

« Euh … Remus ? »

Patmol posa sa tasse, plus brusquement qu'il ne l'avait probablement prévu et nettoya le thé d'un coup de baguette. Ensuite, il retira la tasse des mains de Remus et la posa également.

« Je crois que tu l'as cassé. » dit-il à Harry.

« Tu es sûr ? On peut … Comment on arrange ça ? » demanda Harry, en se sentant un peu coupable maintenant.

« Oh, c'est facile. » répondit Patmol, en donnant une claque à Remus.

Harry grimaça. Remus sembla revenir à lui et ses yeux se posèrent sur Patmol.

« Je croyais que tu avais dit- »

« Je n'ai rien dit. Je ne sais pas- »

« Comment tu sais ? » demanda doucement Remus à Harry.

« Comment je sais quoi ? » répondit Harry, confus.

« A propos de ma … à propos de l'argent. »

« Oh, je … euh … j'ai lu sur ça. »

La tête de Remus heurta la tête avec un bruit sourd.

« _Tu_ as lu ? demanda Patmol, l'air amusé. Tu ne lis jamais. »

« Je voulais savoir. » se défendit Harry.

Il jeta un œil à Remus.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda Harry.

« Génial. » grogna Remus à la table.

« Alors pourquoi- ? »

Patmol donna un coup de coude à Harry et secoua la tête.

« Lève la tête, Lunard, mon vieux. » dit Patmol.

« Non. » répondit Remus, toujours à la table.

Patmol leva les yeux au ciel, en souriant largement.

« Tu lui aurais dit, de toute façon. »

« Je sais, dit Remus, sa voix étouffée. Mais j'aurais pu me préparer pour ça au lieu qu'on me le jette à la figure. »

Il leva les yeux et fusilla Patmol du regard.

« Encore. »

« Ça doit être un truc de Potter. » dit Patmol, avec enthousiasme.

Remus roula des yeux.

« Est-ce que je peux parler ? » murmura Harry.

Patmol se mit à rire. Harry se tourna vers Remus.

« Ça te … Je veux dire, est-ce que ça te dérange si je t'appelle Lunard ? » demanda-t-il.

Remus cligna des yeux, l'air confus par le soudain changement de sujet.

« Je … euh … je suppose que non. »

« Merci. » répondit joyeusement Harry.

Lunard et Patmol semblaient avoir une conversation silencieuse – Harry se souvenait que Patmol lui avait dit qu'ils faisaient ça pour ennuyer Peter ou pour rendre un professeur nerveux – et ils se tournèrent vers Harry en même temps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre, à part pour l'argent ? » demanda prudemment Patmol, ses yeux se tournant sans arrêt vers Lunard.

« Pas grand-chose. Je sais que tu as des sens plus développés que la normale, répondit Harry. Et … euh … un petit … euh ... problème … pendant les pleines lunes. »

« Un petit problème, dit Remus, avec un rire sans joie, tout en laissant sa tête retomber sur la table. S'il y avait encore des doutes sur l'identité de son père … »

« Les doutes ont disparu, maintenant. » répondit Patmol, qui avait les yeux très brillants.

« Et je sais que vous utilisiez la Cabane Hurlante pour vous transformer. Je pensais que c'était juste pour les transformations d'Animagus, mais j'ai fini par comprendre. C'est pour ça que vous l'avez fait, pas vrai ? demanda Harry, en se tournant vers son parrain. Pour tenir compagnie à Lunard ? »

Patmol acquiesça.

« James et moi avions l'habitude de parler du petit problème de fourrure de Remus- »

« Pour blaguer- », ajouta Lunard.

« Ce n'était pas une blague, dit Patmol, l'air renfrogné. Lunard, ici présent, aimait beaucoup se plaindre. »

Il tourna la tête vers un Lunard exaspéré.

« A propos de tous ses problèmes – il le fait toujours, apparemment – et le jour où on l'a confronté, Cornedrue avait dit que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit problème de fourrure. »

Lunard laissa échapper un petit bruit de désaccord.

« Et c'est toujours juste ça. » dit Patmol avec fermeté.

Lunard fit la grimace.

« L'expression est restée. »

« Les gens croyaient que je possédais un lapin très mal élevé. » soupira Lunard.

« James et moi, nous amusions _beaucoup_ à encourager cette rumeur. » dit Patmol, en souriant largement.

Lunard souffla en direction de Patmol, avant de se tourner vers Harry, ses yeux marrons grands ouverts et sérieux.

« Écoute, Harry, la vérité dans tout ça, c'est que je suis dangereux- »

« Pendant les pleines lunes, dit Harry. Ouais, je sais. »

Patmol rayonnait.

« Oui, mais- »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Il n'a rien, gamin, dit Patmol, en souriant à un Lunard stupéfait. Absolument rien. »

« J'ai quelque chose, répliqua vivement Lunard. Ça s'appelle la lycanthropie et- »

« Et c'est contagieux seulement pendant les pleines lunes. » lui dit rapidement Patmol.

« Ce n'est pas prouvé, protesta Lunard. Ils ne connaissent pas encore les conséquences- »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lunard ? demanda Patmol, exaspéré. Tu disais hier que tu avais supplié Dumbledore pendant des années de te donner la garde de Harry et maintenant, tout d'un coup, tu es trop dangereux pour passer du temps avec lui ? »

« Eh bien, je ... »

Lunard fronça les sourcils et ferma la bouche. Harry ricana.

« En tant que tuteur légal de Harry- »

« Un statut obtenu grâce à des actions illégales. » marmonna Remus.

« Silence, lui dit Patmol. Comme je disais, en tant que tuteur légal de Harry, c'est à moi qu'il revient de décider qui il peut fréquenter. »

« Je suis juste ici ! lança Harry. Je peux prendre ces décisions moi-même, merci. »

« Tu es d'accord avec moi ? » demanda Patmol.

« Eh bien, ouais, bien sûr, je- »

« Alors, tais-toi, dit Patmol, avec un large sourire. Comme je disais, je- _nous_ sommes plus qu'heureux de t'avoir parmi nous, Lunard. »

Lunard déglutit.

« J'avais besoin de ça. » dit-il.

« Quoi, quelqu'un pour garder ton dégoût de toi-même au minimum ? » le taquina Patmol.

« Oui. » dit Lunard, sans tourner autour du pot.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Harry.

« Tu ne viendras jamais, sous aucune circonstance, près de moi pendant une pleine lune. Je suis clair ? »

 _Pour l'instant_ , décida Harry, en se demandant à quel âge on pouvait devenir Animagus.

« Ouais, tu es clair. »

« Bien. Justement, en parlant de pleines lunes ... » dit Patmol, avec excitation.

« Tu as toujours été _aussi_ sadique, Patmol ? demanda Lunard sèchement. Être si impatient de me voir souffrir ? »

« Non, crétin, dit Patmol. Maintenant que tu sais que je ne suis pas un tueur lunatique, je vais de nouveau pouvoir venir avec toi. »

Harry ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu quelqu'un sourire aussi largement que Lunard à ce moment-là.


	19. Miroirs au Ministère

Bonjour à tous ! Encore une fois désolé, parce que je suis incroyablement lente pour poster de nouveaux chapitres. J'aimerais être plus rapide, mais c'est compliqué ! Sachez, en tout cas, que je ne vous oublie pas. Promis ! Aussi, un énorme merci pour vos commentaires toujours aussi adorables et appréciés ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! Des nouvelles de Tonks et une bonne manière d'apprendre à connaître et à apprécier Marlène McKinnon ! A très vite ! ;)

* * *

« Keith ? » dit Tonks, un peu surprise, en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

« Salut, dit-il, en passant une main dans ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés. C'est pour toi. »

Il lui tendit une rose pâle.

« Oh ! » dit-elle, en rougissant.

Elle était presque sûre que la couleur de ses cheveux était maintenant assortie à celle de la fleur.

« Merci, dit-elle, en l'enlaçant. Je t'aurais bien fait entrer, mais je suis bientôt prête à partir. »

« A quelle heure tu dois partir ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle vérifia sa montre.

« Dans cinq minutes si je veux être à l'heure, et je ne compte pas être en retard pour mon premier jour. »

« Oh, dit-il, l'air un peu déçu. Et tu finis à quelle heure ? »

« A dix-sept heures aujourd'hui, et ensuite, je rejoins Maman et Papa au studio et on sort dîner. »

« Et demain ? » demanda-t-il.

« De huit heures à dix-sept heures aussi, mais je ne fais rien après. »

« Tu voudrais sortir ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Elle sourit.

« Bien sûr. »

« Pré-au-Lard, ça te dit ? »

« On se rejoint à dix-huit heures ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Parfait. » dit-il, en rayonnant.

Elle vérifia sa montre.

« D'accord, désolé, mais je dois finir de me préparer. »

« On se voit demain. »

« Ouais. Passe une bonne journée. »

« Merci. Toi aussi. »

Tonks rentra à l'intérieur, tandis qu'il s'en allait dans la rue. Elle plaça la rose dans un vase près de l'évier où elle pourrait bénéficier de la lumière du soleil et rejoignit la table de cuisine où – après une seconde de tristesse – elle fit disparaître son petit-déjeuner à moitié mangé.

Étrangement, son appétit semblait augmenter et non disparaître quand elle était nerveuse, et elle l'était ; ses cheveux étaient verts clair depuis des jours. Elle attrapa son sac à dos – qui contenait une bouteille d'eau et un sandwich – y ajouta une pomme et le jeta sur son épaule.

« Salut, Maman ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Elle obtint une réponse ensommeillée depuis la chambre de ses parents – Papa était déjà parti mais Maman n'allait sans doute pas se lever avant une heure – avant de vérifier son apparence dans le miroir de l'entrée et de lancer de la poudre de Cheminette dans la cheminée.

« Ministère de la magie ! »

Les flammes commencèrent à s'estomper et elle s'arrêta également de bouger. Tonks descendit de la cheminée, se prit le pied dans un ourlet et tomba face contre terre dans l'atrium du Ministère. _Une bonne façon de commencer la journée_ , pensa-t-elle, étourdie, laissant un petit sorcier nerveux l'aider à se lever du sol en bois verni.

« Merci. » dit Tonks, en regardant autour d'elle.

Elle était déjà venue plusieurs fois au Ministère, mais c'était différent d'y venir en tant qu'adulte et non plus en tant que petite fille, accrochée à la main de son père.

« Pas de problème, ma chère. » dit le petit sorcier.

Il tendit un badge à la sorcière de la sécurité, elle acquiesça et le laissa passer.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? » demanda la sorcière, en repérant Tonks.

« Je suis une Auror en formation. » dit-elle, en sortant sa lettre d'admission de son sac.

« Tant mieux pour vous, dit la sorcière. Restez immobile, s'il vous plaît. »

Elle passa une longue barre dorée devant Tonks puis derrière elle et acquiesça, satisfaite.

« Baguette, s'il vous plaît. »

Tonks la lui tendit après un moment d'hésitation. Elle se sentait nue sans elle et elle observa nerveusement la sorcière la placer dans un étrange appareil en cuivre. Un instant plus tard, un petit morceau de parchemin en sortit.

« 31,75 centimètres, bois de poirier, avec un nerf de ventricule de dragon. Vous l'avez depuis sept ans, c'est cela ? »

« Oui. » répondit Tonks.

La sorcière copia le parchemin d'un coup de baguette et le planta sur un pic derrière le comptoir. Elle signa le second papier et le tendit à Tonks, avec sa baguette.

« Donnez ça à Scrimgeour. » dit-elle.

« Merci. » dit Tonks, en rangeant les deux éléments dans sa poche.

Elle s'empressa de traverser des portes dorées derrière le comptoir et attendit patiemment l'arrivée d'un ascenseur.

« Niveau Deux, Département de la Justice Magique : Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Bureau des Aurors et Services administratifs du Magenmagot. » dit la voix froide d'une femme.

Tonks passa tout son trajet en ascenseur à essayer de faire ressembler ses cheveux à autre chose qu'au cactus que sa mère gardait sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle ne rencontra pas un grand succès ; elle réussit à passer de vert à un blond doré, mais les pics refusèrent de changer. Elle ne s'embêta pas à changer ses yeux et leur laissa leur couleur verte.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Tonks en sortit – en veillant à ne pas trébucher – pour arriver dans un couloir plein de portes. Elle jeta un œil aux fenêtres par lesquelles elle pouvait voir une tempête de neige plutôt violente. Il lui fallut un moment pour se souvenir que cette partie du Ministère se trouvait sous terre et que ça ne pouvait donc pas être réel.

Elle suivit le couloir jusqu'à un angle, passa une double-porte en chêne et débarqua dans une section déconseillée aux claustrophobes. Il devait y avoir une cinquantaine de personnes qui se pressaient dans un tout petit espace ; environ trente d'entre eux étaient des apprentis, une autre dizaine avaient l'air d'être des Aurors en poste et le reste semblait simplement être au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

« En rang ! » grogna une voix forte.

Un homme, pas beaucoup plus grand que Tonks, boitait à côté d'elle, la baguette levée. Elle aperçut un œil très bleu et pas mal de cheveux emmêlés, poivre et sel, avant qu'il ne lui tourne le dos.

« En rang ! » cria-t-il, en lançant des étincelles dans les airs avec sa baguette.

Le babillage cessa immédiatement.

« Une seule rangée, contre le mur ! Maintenant ! »

Tonks s'empressa de faire ce qu'on lui disait, comme tous les autres ; la trentaine d'apprentis s'aplatirent contre le mur, dégageant l'entrée et permettant aux Aurors d'accéder à leurs boxes respectifs.

« J'ai les choses en mains, merci, Alastor. » dit d'un air pincé un homme avec des sourcils broussailleux, une crinière de fauve et des yeux sévères et un peu jaunes.

L'Auror qui avait crié se tourna pour le regarder. Pour la première fois, Tonks put le détailler, et s'en trouva franchement intimidée ; il boitait parce qu'il lui manquait une jambe et qu'il en avait une en bois, grossièrement sculptée, à la place. Son visage avait plus de cicatrices et de creux que de peau lisse et sa bouche n'était pas beaucoup plus qu'une ligne sinistre au-dessus de son menton.

Sa caractéristique la plus remarquable, cependant, était son œil d'un bleu éclatant qui semblait bouger dans son orbite de son propre chef ; son autre œil était petit et sombre et balayait les alentours d'un air méfiant, et ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que Tonks se dit qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de Maugrey Fol-Oeil, un des Aurors les plus célèbres de Grande-Bretagne.

« Les apparences sont décevantes, n'est-ce pas, Scrimgeour ? » grogna-t-il.

Tonks observa l'homme aux yeux jaunes, qui devait être Rufus Scrimgeour, le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors. Une expression mauvaise passa sur le visage de Scrimgeour.

« Maintenant, l'entendit-elle crier. Quand nous appellerons votre nom, vous suivrez les Aurors Blackburn et Finch - »

Un homme blond et costaud avec une barbe épaisse et une petite femme aux cheveux noirs leur adressèrent un signe de tête.

« -jusqu'au bout du couloir et ils vous donneront des explications. Des questions ? »

« A qui on doit donner ça ? » demanda une femme, en montrant son parchemin d'identification de baguette.

« Vous les donnerez à l'Auror Maugrey une fois que vous serez là-bas. » dit-il, en faisant un geste de la tête en direction de Maugrey.

« Allen, Jeanette. » dit Maugrey.

Une femme forte avec des cheveux courts et bruns sursauta et s'écarta du rang.

« Brown, Michael. »

Un homme dégingandé avec une moustache pointue.

« Bulkes, Burt. »

Un petit homme sans menton.

« Clarke, Melvin. »

Un homme avec de grands yeux bleus et des cheveux ternes, qui donnait l'impression d'avoir encore sa place à Poudlard.

« Dale, Trixia. »

Une femme blonde qui portait une robe rose.

« Edwards, Nicole. »

Une très grande femme avec une longue tresse noire.

« Gaspar, Jerimiah. »

Un homme avec des dreadlocks.

« Hill, Wesley ... »

Et ils partirent.

Maugrey semblait avoir déjà fait ça avant ; il savait exactement combien de temps attendre entre chaque nom et il hésita une seule fois en donnant un nom, il s'agissait de 'McKinnon, Marlène'. C'était une grande femme, avec des cheveux courts, lisses et bruns. Il n'y avait rien de particulièrement remarquable chez elle, mais Maugrey ne fut pas le seul à relever la tête ; plusieurs autres Aurors s'étaient redressés au-dessus de leurs boxes pour lui adresser un regard.

Les yeux de McKinnon balayèrent la pièce et ensuite, sans montrer qu'elle avait remarqué cette animation, elle suivit 'Lowesly, Travis'. Maugrey – qui avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme – se reprit et continua.

« Moore, Hector. »

Tonks faisait partie des quatre dernières personnes qui restaient. Ce fut un soulagement quand son nom fut finalement appelé et elle trébucha vers le couloir. A part deux portes, c'était sans issue ; l'une des portes disait Service des usages abusifs de la magie, où le père de Charlie travaillait, et l'autre était un placard à balais.

« Tonks, c'est ça ? » demanda la femme Auror.

« Oui. » répondit Tonks, en lui tendant la main.

« Auror Finch. » dit-elle.

« Auror Blackburn. » dit l'homme.

Elle lui tendit également la main.

« Vas-y. »

Tonks pénétra dans le petit placard à balais et regarda par-dessus son épaule. L'Auror Finch hocha la tête dans sa direction. Tonks continua à marcher, et juste au moment où elle allait heurter le mur d'en face, elle se retrouva sur un pallier, en haut d'une volée de marches. Elle descendit lentement, en faisant un effort pour ne pas trébucher, et se retrouva dans une large pièce, où les autres apprentis étaient regroupés, discutant tranquillement.

Il y avait deux portes, sur lesquelles était inscrit _Salle de conférence 1_ et _Salle de conférence 2_ , et en face une porte _Salle d'examen_ et une autre _Salle commune_. Sur le mur du fond, il y avait sept autres portes : _Combat défensif et offensif, Filature et tapinois, Protection et enchantements défensifs, Droit et relations magiques, Plantes et poisons, Dissimulation et déguisement_ et _Fitness et soin_.

Tonks se joignit aux autres apprentis au milieu de la pièce et écouta les discussions nerveuses – c'était comme si elle avait onze ans et était de nouveau en train d'attendre la Répartition. Maugrey descendit les escaliers en boitant derrière les derniers apprentis, flanqué des Aurors Finch et Blackburn.

« Vigilance constante ! cria-t-il, en faisant sursauter la plupart d'entre eux. C'est ce que nous allons vous apprendre ici – Range ça. »

Son œil bleu s'était tourné vers l'une des apprentis, qui avait sorti un morceau de parchemin et une plume. Elle couina et les fourra dans sa poche.

« Ce n'est pas une formation facile, poursuivit-il, de sa voix grondante. Certains d'entre vous ne seront pas diplômés. Certains d'entre vous ne s'en sortiront pas le monde réel. »

 _Pas moi_ , pensa Tonks. _Je vais devenir Auror. Une bonne Auror._

« De Allen à Lewis, dit Maugrey. Vous irez là, pour commencer par le test physique. Scrimgeour sera là dans un moment. De Lowesly à Yaxley, ce sera le test psychologique, avec moi. »

Un garçon laissa échapper un rire discret en entendant la dernière partie. Tonks leva les yeux au ciel et alla rejoindre le groupe de droite pour le test psychologique. Maugrey les rejoignit un instant après et les guida jusqu'à la porte où était inscrit _Salle d'examen_. La salle était aussi plutôt grande avec une seule porte sur la gauche, et un immense écran – visiblement enchanté – sur la droite.

« Yaxley, c'est à toi. »

Yaxley était une femme avec de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bridés. A Poudlard, elle était à Serpentard dans la même année que Tonks et avait toujours aimé se moquer de Charlie à propos de ses robes et de ses livres d'occasion. Tonks ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup. Yaxley adressa un sourire brillant à Maugrey qui l'observait, impassible. Le sourire disparut légèrement et elle passa de l'autre côté de l'écran, à travers les rideaux.

« Attendez jusqu'à ce que vous soyez appelés. » dit Maugrey au reste d'entre eux, avant de disparaître également derrière les rideaux.

Les murmures n'attendirent pas plus pour s'élever du groupe.

« Vous pensez qu'on va devoir passer quel genre de tests ? » demanda un homme avec des dents de travers.

« Tu n'as pas lu la brochure ? dit une femme, en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils font passer une série de tests et posent des questions pour définir nos personnalités. Une fois qu'on a passé ça, on passe à l'examen physique. Au fait, je suis Florence Prewett. »

Elle agita la main pour les saluer. Une femme à la droite de Tonks – était-ce MacDonald ? Makiller ? - lui adressa un regard sévère, mais ne rajouta rien. Une seconde après, elle était retournée à son observation du mur opposé.

Tonks connaissait le nom – Prewett était en septième année à Serdaigle lorsque Tonks était en cinquième année – mais son visage ne lui était pas familier. Sans le nom, elle ne l'aurait pas du tout reconnu ; ses cheveux sombres étaient plus longs, sa peau plus pâle, comme si elle n'était pas sortie depuis longtemps. Ses yeux étaient un peu hantés.

« Hector Moore. » dit un homme de l'autre côté de Tonks.

« James Thompson. » dit un Serdaigle que Tonks avait connu à Poudlard.

Il était exactement comme elle s'en rappelait, jusqu'à sa verrue dans le cou.

« Mary Wright. » dit une femme qui avait été dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, trois ans plus tôt.

« Lori Patel. » dit une femme que Tonks n'avait jamais vu avant.

« Tonks. » dit Tonks, en haussant les épaules.

La femme qui avait regardé Florence Prewett releva de nouveau la tête. Tonks l'observa curieusement et elle détourna les yeux, pâlissant à vue d'œil.

« Tonks ? demanda Lori Patel, étonnée. C'est ton prénom ou ton nom de famille ? »

« Nom de famille. » dit-elle.

Ceux qui étaient allés à Poudlard avec Tonks se mirent à sourire, avant de retourner aux présentations.

Alors que Benjamin 'sans baguette' Wellington, qui avait été préfet pendant les premières années de Tonks à Poudlard, expliquait son surnom – une longue histoire farfelue impliquant un dragon, un vampire et une tasse à thé mordeuse que Tonks n'était pas sûre de croire – Yaxley ressortit, l'air secoué, et Maugrey appela Mary à le rejoindre dans le petit espace.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda impatiemment Florence Prewett.

« Tous ceux qui me posent la question recevront un refus immédiat. » dit Yaxley, en s'agitant un peu.

Après ça, elle fut rejetée, mise à l'écart du groupe et elle sembla plutôt agacée par cela.

Quand Wright sortit, Yaxley lui attrapa le bras et l'écarta du groupe. Tonks se demanda vaguement si elle savait que Wright était née-de-moldus et une Gryffondor, par-dessus le marché. Elles formèrent leur propre petit groupe et discutèrent – apparemment, puisque personne ne pouvait ou ne voulait entendre ce qu'elles disaient – à propos des tests psychologiques. Wellington ressortit et Tonks n'eut même pas le temps de stresser avant d'être appelée à son tour.

« Bonne chance ! » murmura Florence.

Tonks réussit à lui adresser un rapide sourire et se dirigea avec raideur – par chance, elle réussit à tenir debout – vers l'arrière de l'écran. Elle poussa les rideaux et s'arrêta.

La moitié du Bureau des Aurors était assis là, à la regarder. Ils étaient assis en demi-cercle face à une simple chaise de bois.

« Salut. » dit-elle nerveusement.

« Assieds-toi. » grogna Maugrey, en boitant pour aller refermer les rideaux.

« Tu es Nymphadora Tonks ? » demanda une femme qui portait un bandeau sur l'œil.

« Oui. » répondit-elle, en se laissant tomber sur la chaise.

Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol, alors elle força ses jambes à s'allonger un peu ; elle n'avait aucune envie de s'asseoir là avec les jambes ballantes comme une enfant.

« Identification de baguette. » dit un sorcier à qui il manquait trois doigts, en tendant la main vers elle.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit le parchemin qu'on lui avait donné dans l'atrium. Il était un peu froissé mais toujours lisible.

« Bois de poirier et ventricule de dragon. 31,75 centimètres. Tu l'as depuis sept ans ? »

« Oui. » répondit-elle, à nouveau.

« Tu te souviens du jour où tu l'as acheté ? » demanda-t-il, avec une voix plutôt nasale.

« Oui. »

« Peux-tu décrire ce qu'il s'est passé quand elle t'a choisi ? »

« Des étincelles en sont sorties. » dit-elle nerveusement.

« De quelle couleur étaient les étincelles ? »

« Arc-en-ciel. » dit-elle.

Le sorcier écrivit quelque chose sur un calepin et le transmit à l'Auror suivant – une sorcière.

« Tu as obtenu cinq A.S.P.I.C., c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui. » dit-elle.

« Des O en botanique, métamorphose et potions et des E en défense contre les forces du mal et en sortilèges. C'est exact ? »

« Oui. »

« Ta note en métamorphose est la seconde plus élevée que nous ayons jamais eu. » dit la sorcière, en consultant le parchemin qu'elle tenait.

Tonks sourit largement.

« Très impressionnant, vraiment très impressionnant. »

Elle passa le calepin au suivant. Celui-ci, un homme énorme avec des cheveux noirs et bouclés qui donnaient l'impression d'une serpillière, se leva et apporta un grand miroir qui était derrière sa chaise. Tonks ne reconnaissait pas le langage, mais les mots _tidn ih ebla mina ehtt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_ étaient inscrits sur le cadre doré.

« Que vois-tu ? » demanda-t-il avec une voix grave qui correspondait parfaitement à son apparence.

« Moi ? » dit-elle, timidement, en regardant son pâle reflet.

Elle ajouta un peu de couleur à ses joues.

« Regarde plus près. »

Tonks s'exécuta et rien ne changea.

« Je ne vois rien- »

« Rien ? » demanda sèchement une sorcière avec un nez en forme de bec.

« Eh bien, non, rien, dit-elle, tandis que les Aurors échangeaient des regards éloquents. Je me vois, mais vous n'avez pas dit que je suis supposée- »

L'homme qui tenait le miroir renifla et le tourna vers lui. Il acquiesça une fois, le tourna vers la sorcière avec le nez crochu et elle fronça les sourcils, en hochant la tête.

« Que vois-tu ? » demanda-t-il, en le retournant vers Tonks.

« Moi. » dit-elle platement.

« Proudfoot. » aboya Maugrey, en penchant la tête vers l'arrière de la pièce.

Un autre Auror se leva et apporta un autre miroir, tandis que l'Auror aux cheveux bouclés se rasseyait, l'air lugubre.

« Que vois-tu ? » demanda l'Auror – Proudfoot -, en tenant un miroir bien plus petit.

Celui-là faisait seulement la taille de l'avant-bras de Tonks, de son coude aux bouts de ses doigts. Il était inscrit _ees ottna wu oye caf ehtu oy wohsi_ sur le cadre aussi richement décoré. Tonks jeta un œil à la surface vitrée.

« Moi ? » dit-elle.

« C'est une affirmation ou une question ? » demanda-t-il.

« Une affirmation. » répondit-elle, avec un peu plus d'assurance.

« Il n'y a rien de différent ? Tu n'as pas l'air plus âgée ou plus jeune, ou avec des cheveux ou des yeux différents ? » demanda-t-il habilement.

« Non, dit-elle. Je suis identique. »

« Tu es vraiment honnête ? »

« Bien sûr ! dit-elle, scandalisée. Peut-être que si vous me disiez ce que je suis supposée voir- »

« Es-tu une Occlumens ? » demanda soudainement un sorcier en robe de guérisseur.

« Non, dit Tonks, en rougissant. J'ai essayé d'apprendre quand j'avais quatorze ans, mais je n'avais pas la patience- »

« Miss Tonks, dit une sorcière aux yeux brillants tandis que Proudfoot s'asseyait. Ces miroirs font partie d'un ensemble de sept miroirs magiques, assemblés par un sorcier très puissant appelé Narcisse. Le miroir que l'Auror Taure vous a montré est enchanté pour montrer votre Animagus. Celui de l'Auror Proudfoot a été ensorcelé pour susciter la confiance en montrant votre visage tel que vous souhaiteriez qu'il soit. »

 _Je me demande si c'est ce qui a inspiré Blanche-Neige_ , pensa Tonks, avec désinvolture.

« Si vous ne voyez rien, alors cela veut dire que vous êtes parfaitement heureuse avec votre apparence actuelle – ce qui défit la nature humaine – et que vous n'avez aucune forme potentielle d'Animagus. Pour une élève aussi brillante que sembliez l'être en métamorphose- »

« Oh ! s'exclama bruyamment Tonks. Je pense que je sais pourquoi ça ne marche pas. »

Vingt-trois – Tonks avait fait le calcul – paires d'yeux se posèrent sur elle.

« Je suis métamorphomage. »

Un sorcier – elle aurait parié son Comète 260 que c'était un Serdaigle – se pencha sur son siège et la regarda intensément, l'air rayonnant.

« Peux-tu nous montrer ? »

Tonks crispa son visage et rendit ses cheveux noir de jais, puis oranges, avant de revenir au blond.

« Impressionnant, dit Maugrey. Mais je n'avais pas conscience que nous étions en train de tester sa compétence à se déguiser. »

Tonks rougit et résista à ses instincts qui essayaient de faire rosir ses cheveux à cause de son embarras.

Les autres Aurors avaient l'air d'avoir été grondé.

« Eh bien, dit la sorcière avec le bandeau sur l'œil, l'air gêné. Ça explique la chose. Oui. Nous allons juste- Oui- Savage ? »

« Es-tu capable de lancer un Patronus ? » demanda un Auror, qui avait une cicatrice qui commençait sur sa tempe gauche et se terminait sur sa joue droite.

« Je peux obtenir une protection plutôt pathétique, dit-elle en grimaçant. Rien qui tiendrait contre un Détraqueur ou un Moremplis, je pense. »

« Quel souvenir utilises-tu ? »

 _Eh bien, c'est un peu personnel_ , pensa-t-elle, un peu offensée.

« Le jour où j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard. »

Un des Aurors se mit à écrire.

« Pourquoi ? Vous n'étiez pas bien à la maison ? »

Tonks cligna des yeux.

« Si, j'adorais être à la maison. » dit-elle, sincèrement.

« Alors pourquoi être si heureuse de partir ? »

« J'étais heureuse de pouvoir apprendre la magie. » dit-elle.

« Es-tu restée en contact avec tes parents pendant que tu étais à l'école ? »

« Bien sûr ! J'écrivais chaque semaine, parfois plus selon ce qu'il se passait. »

« Des frères et sœurs ? »

« Non. »

« Juste toi et tes parents, alors ? »

« Oui. »

Les questions venaient de toutes les directions et c'était plutôt perturbant.

« Qui est ton préféré ? »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Ton parent préféré ? Ta mère ou ton père ? »

« Aucun- »

« Alors, tu ne les aimes pas ? »

« Laissez-moi finir, dit-elle avec irritation, tandis qu'ils la regardaient avec attention. Je les aime de façon égale- »

« Foutaises- »

« Ce n'est pas des foutaises ! »

« Tu dois en aimer un plus que l'autre- »

« Non, pas du tout ! »

« Si tu devais en tuer un, lequel ce serait ? »

« _Excusez-moi ?!_ »

Personne ne répondit.

« Au nom de Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais faire ça ?! »

« C'est purement théorique. »

« Aucun. » dit-elle, en croisant les bras.

« Mais disons que tu devais- » insista l'un des Aurors.

« Pourquoi je devrais ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Disons qu'ils ont fait quelque chose d'horrible- »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Ils ont enfreint la loi. »

« Alors ils méritent un procès, pas la mort. » s'écria-t-elle.

Maugrey la regarda curieusement.

« Que sais-tu à propos de la guerre ? » demanda soudainement un sorcier.

« Suffisamment. » dit-elle, confuse par le changement brutal de sujet.

« Tu sais ce que sont les mangemorts ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Ses tantes et ses oncles avaient été des mangemorts. Et Sirius, le cousin de sa mère.

« Disons que tes parents sont des mangemorts, alors … Lequel tu tuerais ? »

« Mais ce ne sont pas des mangemorts. » dit Tonks, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Tout le monde continuait d'attendre sa réponse.

« Après la guerre, tous les mangemorts ont eu des procès. »

 _Tous, sauf Sirius._

« Mes parents en auraient aussi. »

« Mais s'ils ne pouvaient pas. » dit l'un d'eux.

« Vous avez demandé qui je tuerais, leur dit-elle. Je n'ai prévu d'en tuer aucun tant que vous ne pouvez pas me donner de raison adéquate. »

« Disons que tu es devenue Auror, dit un homme avec une longue queue de cheval. Et que ton directeur de Département t'ordonne de tuer l'un d'entre eux. Lequel ce serait ? »

« Si je suis susceptible de recevoir ce genre d'ordres, alors je ne sais pas si je suis toujours intéressée pour devenir Auror. » dit-elle, avec irritation.

Plusieurs personnes hochèrent la tête. Maugrey arborait un petit sourire.

« Purement théorique, lui rappela-t-il. Mais disons qu'on te donnait l'ordre- »

« Je ne le ferais pas. »

« Tu désobéirais à un ordre ? » demanda-t-il, sur un ton bourru.

« Si une vie est en jeu. » dit-elle platement.

« L'insubordination n'est pas une qualité que nous recherchons. » lui dit-il.

« Je ne pensais pas non plus que vous cherchiez à tuer des gens. » s'écria-t-elle.

« Attention. » menaça une sorcière dans le fond.

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel.

« D'autres questions ? »

« On vous donne une baguette, dit l'un d'eux avec habileté. Et elle est juste capable de jeter l'un des trois Impardonnables. »

« D'accord. » dit-elle, nerveusement.

 _Par la barbe de Merlin, ils sont morbides, non ?_

« Face à vous, il y a un ennemi- »

« Pas mes parents ? » demanda-t-elle, sarcastiquement.

« Non, dit la sorcière avec le bandeau sur l'œil, en étouffant un rire. Juste un ennemi. Lui ou elle – peu importe – a une baguette également. Vous êtes tous les deux dans une pièce fermée. Tu ne peux pas passer par la cheminée ou transplaner, et ta baguette – évidemment – ne permet pas de créer un portoloin. Pour t'échapper, tu dois maîtriser ton adversaire. Comment t'y prends tu ? »

« Ma baguette ne peut lancer que des Impardonnables ? » demanda-t-elle, en fronçant le nez.

« C'est ça. »

« Je le maîtriserais d'une autre façon, dit-elle. En le frappant, peut-être. »

« C'est une agression. »

« Ce n'est pas idéal, dit-elle. Mais c'est une alternative préférable à l'utilisation d'un de ces affreux sortilèges. »

« Tu es Auror, en mission, quand ton partenaire tombe inconscient. Il ne répond à aucun sort et il n'y a personne pour t'aider. Sans aide immédiate, ton partenaire va mourir, mais si tu pars, la mission est compromise et la cible va s'échapper. Que fais-tu ? »

« Je ramène mon partenaire. » dit-elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que si un Auror meurt, alors les autres en seront affectés d'une façon ou d'une autre et ne pourront plus travailler du mieux qu'ils peuvent. En plus, il faut trois ans pour former un remplaçant, alors qu'il ne faudra sans doute pas trois ans pour retrouver la personne – la cible. »

Tonks patienta avec appréhension que l'un d'entre eux ne conteste, mais Taure – celui qui avait tenu le premier miroir – passa à autre chose.

« Tu es approchée par des criminels reconnus alors que tu n'es pas en service. Ils veulent passer un marché : une immunité officielle contre des informations sur une autre cible. Que fais-tu ? »

« Je fais en sorte de leur faire rendre leurs baguettes, dit-elle. S'ils veulent réellement aider, alors ils n'en auront pas besoin. A partir de là, je les amènerais en lieu sûr – peut-être les cellules du Ministère. Si j'étais impliquée dans l'affaire, je les interrogerais moi-même. Si non, je trouverais la personne adéquate pour le faire. »

« As-tu un casier judiciaire ? »

« Est-ce que les retenues comptent ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète tout à coup.

Plusieurs personnes se mirent à rire.

« Non. Tes parents sont Andromeda Black Tonks et Théodore Tonks, c'est exact ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que l'un d'entre eux a un casier judiciaire ? »

« Pas que je sache. » répondit-elle honnêtement.

« Est-ce qu'un membre de ta famille a un casier judiciaire ? »

Tonks ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Oui. » dit-elle.

« Qui ? »

Ils n'avaient pas l'air surpris, remarqua-t-elle. _Alors ils savent_ , pensa-t-elle d'un air triste. _Ils veulent juste me le faire dire._

« Ma tante Bellatrix Lestrange. Son mari, Rodolphus Lestrange. Le cousin de ma mère, Sirius Black. »

« Ce sont les seuls ? »

« Les charges contre les Malefoy n'ont jamais abouti. » dit-elle, en haussant les épaules.

Maugrey souriait malicieusement.

« As-tu eu des contacts récents avec ta famille ? »

« Je n'ai jamais rencontré les Lestrange, dit-elle. Et je n'ai pas vu Sirius Black depuis mes dix ans. Je suis rentrée dans les Malefoy sur le Chemin de Traverse, il y a un moment, par contre. »

« Dis la première chose qui te vient à l'esprit. Moldu. »

« Grands-parents-. »

« Sorcière. »

« Sorcier. »

« Poudlard. »

« École. »

« Balai. »

« Quidditch. » dit Tonks.

« Vif d'or. »

« Attrapeur. »

« Attrapeur. »

« Charlie. »

« Azkaban. »

« Détraqueur. »

* * *

« McKinnon. » appela Fol-Oeil.

Marlène se dirigea vers les rideaux, soulagée. Le garçon qui essayait et échouait à discuter avec elle s'affaissa, mais elle l'ignora. Fol-Oeil lui adressa un regard curieux et la laissa passer. A l'intérieur, il y avait vingt-trois Aurors, qu'elle connaissait de vue ou de nom pour la plupart. Elle s'assit sur le siège au centre de la pièce et croisa les chevilles.

« Identification de baguette. » demanda un sorcier.

Elle lui tendit le parchemin qu'on lui avait donné lorsqu'elle avait passé la sécurité.

« Sapin et ventricule de dragon. 35,56 centimètres. Vous l'avez depuis dix-sept ans ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Comment avez-vous su que la baguette vous avait choisi ? »

« Du rose et de l'or en sont sortis. »

« Sous quelle forme ? »

« Des rubans. »

« Vous avez obtenu six A.S.P.I.C., c'est ça ? »

« Oui. » dit-elle.

« O en défense contre les forces du mal, sortilèges et potions, E en métamorphose, botanique et études des moldus, c'est exact ? »

« Oui. »

Augustus Taure – Marlène était sortie avec lui quand elle était en quatrième année et lui en troisième année – se leva et alla récupérer un miroir derrière sa chaise. Marlène fronça les sourcils, en essayant de lire les mots _tidn ih ebla mina ehtt ube cafru oyt on wohsi,_ mais s'efforça de les inscrire dans son esprit. Elle pourrait les traduire plus tard.

« Que vois-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

Marlène fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas son reflet dans le miroir. C'était énorme, son museau et ses yeux de fauve étaient dirigés vers elle. Il avait une fourrure brune et mat – peut-être un peu plus sombre que la normale et des longues pattes terminées par des griffes à l'apparence mortelle.

« Un- un lion. Une lionne. »

Plusieurs Aurors se mirent à murmurer entre eux, mais quand Marlène tenta un regard vers Fol-Oeil, il souriait. Il agita une main vers un autre Auror – Marlène reconnut Proudfoot et se souvint vaguement des plaintes de Sirius à propos de son nom, qui était trop proche de son surnom de Maraudeur – qui apporta un autre miroir, bien plus petit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ? » demanda Proudfoot.

A nouveau, elle ne comprit pas les mots sur le cadre mais les mémorisa, dans l'espoir de les traduire plus tard.

« Moi, dit-elle, en regardant le miroir. Mais je suis différente. Plus jeune. »

Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, comme ils l'étaient à la période de l'Ordre, plus soignés, et ses yeux brillaient davantage. Sa peau n'était pas si pâle – elle jouait encore au Quidditch, à cette période-là – et les lignes autour de ses yeux et au coin de sa bouche, qu'elle avait commencé à remarquer l'année précédente, étaient inexistants.

L'avait-elle imaginé, ou Fol-Oeil venait juste de lui adresser un regard de pitié ? Désormais, plus que jamais, elle avait envie de découvrir les capacités du miroir.

« Es-tu capable de lancer un Patronus ? » demanda Savage.

Marlène cligna des yeux ; il avait une nouvelle cicatrice sur le visage, qu'il n'avait certainement pas la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il fallait dire que cette rencontre avait eu lieu lors d'une réception au Ministère, voilà neuf ans – Sirius l'avait forcé à y aller – alors ce n'était pas fou de supposer qu'il avait changé.

« Je n'ai pas essayé depuis des années. » admit-elle, avec honnêteté.

« Tu te souviens de sa forme ? »

« C'était un chien. » dit-elle.

Elle l'avait toujours associé à Sirius, sans trop savoir pourquoi, peut-être parce que son Patronus était aussi un chien.

« Je pense que ça a du changé depuis, par contre. »

« Peux-tu nous montrer ? » demanda Savage.

Marlène chercha un souvenir heureux et ne fut pas surprise de constater qu'elle n'en avait pas beaucoup.

« _Spero Patronum_. » murmura-t-elle, en agitant sa baguette.

Une fumée argentée sortit du bout de sa baguette, mais rien d'autre. Elle se concentra davantage sur son souvenir, mais ça n'eut pas de conséquence. Les Aurors échangèrent un regard. _C'est juste embarrassant_ , pensa-t-elle, en rougissant légèrement.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, Miss McKinnon- »

 _Pas d'importance ?_ pensa-t-elle avec irritation. _Je ne crois pas, non._

« _Spero Patronum_. » s'écria-t-elle.

La lionne qu'elle venait de voir dans le miroir apparut et rugit – silencieusement – avant de vaciller et de disparaître.

« Très bien. » dit une sorcière avec un bandeau sur l'œil.

Marlène ne l'avait jamais vu avant, mais elle reconnaîtrait certainement son nom quand elle l'entendrait ; elle n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus âgé que Marlène et avait sûrement été formé en même temps que James et Sirius. Marlène tenta un nouveau regard vers Fol-Œil et son expression était vraiment emplie de pitié. Elle lui tourna le dos et croisa de nouveau les jambes.

« Quel était le souvenir ? »

« Le jour de la naissance de mon petit frère. » dit-elle.

« Tu t'en souviens ? »

« J'avais huit ans. »

« Tu as d'autres frères et sœurs ? »

« Oui. »

 _Mais tu ferais mieux de parler au passé._

« Qui ? »

« Un grand frère. »

« Qui est ton préféré ? »

« Je les aimais autant l'un que l'autre. »

« Aimais ? »

« Ils sont morts. » dit-elle, platement.

« Des parents ? »

Marlène acquiesça d'un air pincé et fixa ses mains.

« Tu es contente ? »

Sa tête se releva rapidement.

« Pardon ? »

« Es-tu contente qu'ils soient morts ? »

« Non. » s'écria-t-elle.

« Ils te manquent, alors. »

« Évidemment. »

« As-tu un mari ? »

Marlène secoua la tête.

« Un ami ? »

« Tu es intéressé, Glade ? » demanda-t-elle froidement.

Glade se mit à rougir. Ils ne s'étaient jamais fréquentés, mais il n'avait pas manqué d'essayer. Il lui avait cassé les pieds pendant toute la septième année et elle avait pu comprendre ce que Lily avait traversé pendant ses six premières années à Poudlard.

« Des enfants ? »

« Non. »

« Personne ? » demanda Fol-Œil.

La mâchoire de Marlène se serra.

« Quelques amis. » dit-elle brusquement.

« Alice et Frank. Mary. Neville. »

« Lequel d'entre eux- »

« On te donne une baguette. » l'interrompit bruyamment Fol-Œil.

Les autres le regardèrent, surpris.

« Elle ne peut lancer que l'un des trois Impardonnables. »

« C'est même possible ? Une baguette ne peut pas être limitée à trois sorts. »

« Celle-ci peut. Un ennemi te fait face. Lui ou elle – peu importe – a une baguette également. Vous êtes tous les deux dans une pièce fermée. Tu ne peux pas passer par la cheminée, ou transplaner, et ta baguette – évidemment – ne permet pas de créer un portoloin. Pour t'échapper, tu dois maîtriser ton adversaire. Comment tu t'y prends ? »

« Magie sans baguette. »

« Tu peux faire de la magie sans baguette ? »

« Non. » dit Marlène.

« Tu ne peux pas utiliser quelque chose que tu n'as pas. » dit Proudfoot.

« Je n'ai pas de baguette limitée aux Impardonnables. » dit-elle.

« C'est théorique- »

« Tout comme ma capacité à utiliser la magie sans baguette. »

« Tu es Auror, en mission, quand ton partenaire tombe inconscient. Il ne répond à aucun sort et il n'y a personne pour t'aider. Sans aide immédiate, ton partenaire va mourir, mais si tu pars, la mission est compromise et la cible va s'échapper. Que fais-tu ? »

« Créer un portoloin pour envoyer mon partenaire à Ste Mangouste, dit-elle. J'enverrais un message aux personnes en charge de l'opération ou de la mission ou comme vous voulez l'appeler, pour les informer de ce qu'il s'est passé et demander du renfort. Ensuite, je m'occuperais de la cible. »

« C'est risqué. »

« La seule vie que je risquerais, c'est la mienne. » répondit-elle.

« Tu es approchée par des criminels reconnus alors que tu n'es pas en service. Ils veulent passer un marché : une immunité officielle contre des informations sur une autre cible. Que fais-tu ? »

« Prendre leur baguette et les amener au Ministère pour interrogation. »

« As-tu un casier judiciaire ? »

« Non. »

« Où sont les papiers ? demanda la sorcière avec le bandeau sur l'œil, en parcourant ses documents. Madame Bones a dit qu'elle les enverrait- »

« Tes parents sont Patricia Macmillan McKinnon et Curtis McKinnon, c'est exact ? » demanda Fol-Œil, avant qu'elle les ait retrouvé.

« Oui. »

« L'un d'eux a-t-il un casier judiciaire ? » demanda la sorcière avec le bandeau sur l'œil, en adressant un regard méfiant à Fol-Œil, tout en arrêtant ses recherches.

« Non. »

« Quelqu'un dans ta famille a-t-il un casier judiciaire ? »

« Quelle famille ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as vu Sirius Black ? » demanda Fol-Œil.

 _J'aurais dû savoir que ça allait sortir dès que je t'ai vu_ , pensa-t-elle, en regardant Fol-Œil d'un air lugubre.

« Ce matin, dit-elle sur le ton le plus glacé dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Il était dans le journal. »

Par chance, aucun d'eux n'insista.

« Dis la première chose qui te vient à l'esprit. Moldu. »

« Harold et Heather. » dit-elle, avec une moue triste.

« Sorcière. »

« Magie. »

« Poudlard. »

« Dumbledore. »

« Balai. »

« Nimbus. »

« Vif d'or. »

« James. »

« Attrapeur. »

« Davey. »

« Azkaban. »

« Sirius. »

Plusieurs Aurors échangèrent des regards. Marlène pouvait sentir les yeux de Fol-Œil – ses deux yeux – sur son dos.

« Gryffondor. »

« Lion. »

« Vert. »

« Lily. »

Fol-Œil la regarda, puis détourna les yeux.

« Sortilèges. »

« Flitwick. »

« Forces du mal. »

« Voldemort. »

Plusieurs Aurors laissèrent échapper des cris de surprise et le sorcier qui lui avait parlé de sa baguette tomba de sa chaise. Savage consulta le parchemin en face de lui, refroidi par sa dernière réponse, et choisit un mot plus sûr.

« Chocogrenouilles. »

« Cartes. » dit-elle, sans réfléchir.


	20. Pieddodu et boîtes aux lettres

Salut à ceux qui subsistent ! Me voilà enfin de retour ! Pris par le boulot, la vie perso et compagnie, difficile de prendre du temps pour les fanfictions. Et pourtant, l'envie de poursuivre ne m'a pas quitté. Désolé pour ceux qui commençaient à lire et se sont retrouvés sans rien pendant si longtemps. Je sais à quel point c'est désagréable. Mais enfin ... C'est reparti !

Pour vous remettre un peu dans le bain, petit rappel : Dans le dernier chapitre, Tonks et Marlène McKinnon passaient leur test pour entrer chez les Aurors. Dans les chapitres d'avant, Harry et Remus retrouvaient un Sirius mal en point après l'épisode de la caverne et du médaillon, Harry comprenait que Remus est un loup-garou et on apprenait que Marlène vivait juste à côté du 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Tonks patientait nerveusement c'était la fin de sa deuxième journée en tant qu'apprenti Auror et ils allaient apprendre qui avaient passé les examens préliminaires.

« C'est génial. » dit Tonks, en se grandissant légèrement pour pouvoir voir par-dessus la tête des autres apprentis.

Elle avait réussi les examens pratiques avec succès – elle avait passé les deux derniers mois à les réviser – et avait été rassuré par le test psychologique en discutant avec les autres apprentis.

Ils étaient prévus, avait-elle entendu quelqu'un dire, pour placer l'apprenti dans l'embarras – d'où les brusques changements de sujet – pour les placer sous pression – d'où le nombre d'Aurors – et pour déclencher une réaction émotionnelle – d'où les questions personnelles et franchement frustrantes.

« Je crois que je vais être malade. » dit Florence.

Tonks remarqua avec inquiétude que son visage avait l'air plutôt vert.

« Au moins, tu as réussi à tenir ton charme du Bouclier. » lança tristement Ben.

Son Bouclier à lui avait disparu dix secondes trop tôt.

« McKinnon ! »

McKinnon – elle n'avait dit son prénom à personne et personne ne s'en souvenait – s'écarta de la foule et se dirigea vers le côté, où Maugrey attendait. Tonks recula de quelques pas, intéressée d'en apprendre davantage sur cette femme.

« Fol-Oeil. » entendit-elle McKinnon répondre.

Aucun des apprentis ne savait rien sur elle parce qu'elle n'avait rien partagé durant les deux jours. Pourtant, où qu'elle aille, elle avait l'attention permanente de Maugrey. Tonks était presque sûre qu'il allait choisir de la former.

« Comment tu as trouvé ? »

« Bien. »

«C'est difficile ? »

« Oui. » dit McKinnon.

Sa voix était étonnamment émue, et Tonks était incapable de comprendre pourquoi.

« J'ai juste- Je vois _Plantes et poisons_ et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à- à- »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je me souviens avoir entendu toutes les histoires sur la formation et maintenant je suis là, alors que je ne devrais pas l'être. Ça devrait être eux. »

McKinnon avait une voix presque hystérique. Maugrey avait l'air impassible.

« Est-ce que- est-ce que ça devient plus facile ? »

« Pas vraiment, répondit Maugrey, en soupirant bruyamment. Tu gères juste mieux. »

« … pas vrai, Nymphadora ? »

Tonks fit volte-face.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, marmonna-t-elle. C'est Tonks. »

« Tu écoutais au moins ? » demanda Ben.

« Chut. » dit-elle, en se retournant vers McKinnon et Maugrey.

« … toi, déjà. Il n'y a rien d'autre que _je_ peux t'apprendre- »

« C'est pas grave, dit McKinnon. Ça ressemblerait sûrement à du favoritisme, de toute façon. »

Maugrey grogna et baissa ensuite la voix, disant quelque chose à propos des tireurs d'élite de baguette.

« Non, répondit McKinnon. Définitivement Auror, maintenant. »

« J'savais que tu étais trop intelligente pour les tireurs de baguette. » marmonna-t-il.

Il lui donna un coup sur l'épaule et s'en alla en boitant. McKinnon le regarda, en souriant légèrement, et repéra Tonks, qui rougit et détourna les yeux, n'osant la regardant que du coin de l'œil. Le visage de McKinnon devint impassible – Tonks se demanda si elle était une Occlumens pour avoir autant de contrôle d'elle-même – et elle rejoignit la foule d'apprentis, en ignorant rapidement les tentatives de Yaxley pour savoir ce que voulait Maugrey.

Alors qu'ils patientaient, trois apprentis furent pointés du doigt par des Aurors et furent invités à partir. Tonks n'en connaissait aucun – ils devaient être dans l'autre groupe – mais elle se sentit un peu désolée pour eux malgré tout. Ensuite, les Aurors commencèrent à appeler des noms.

Yaxley fut associée à un Auror appelé Louisson – elle avait l'air heureuse avec ça – Lori Patel et Mary Wright rejoignirent la sorcière avec le bandeau sur l'œil – elle s'appelait McDuff – Ben fut envoyé vers un Auror à l'air intimidant qui s'appelait Shacklebolt, Florence fut associée avec l'Auror Finch qui était aussi le mentor de Melvin Clarke, McKinnon fit équipe avec Robards, Trixia Dale et Wesley Hill furent adressés à l'Auror Blackburn et Michael Brown fut associé à quelqu'un appelé Hemsley.

De plus en plus d'apprentis étaient répartis – certains avaient un Auror pour eux, d'autres devaient partager – et Tonks devenait de plus en plus nerveuse quand finalement-

« Nymphadora Tonks. » appela une voix grondante.

Tonks n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle était trop surprise pour même s'embêter à dire à Maugrey de ne pas l'appeler Nymphadora.

« Allez, Nymphadora, je n'ai pas toute la journée ! » aboya-t-il.

« Désolé. » dit-elle, en s'empressant d'approcher.

Elle trébucha mais par chance, ne tomba pas et lui tendit la main dès qu'elle l'eut atteint.

« C'est un plaisir de travailler avec vous, monsieur- »

« Pas de monsieur avec moi, pas de ces bêtises, gronda-t-il, en lui serrant la main de façon étonnamment douce. Trouve une autre façon de m'appeler. »

« Ok- » dit-elle, hésitante.

« Bien. La formation commence demain. Chez moi à quatre heures. »

« De l'après-midi ? » demanda-t-elle, stupéfaite.

« Du matin. On ira rendre visite à un ami. »

Maugrey ne semblait pas être le genre à avoir beaucoup d'amis, mais elle ne dit rien.

« A quatre heures. » dit-il, avant de s'éloigner en claudicant.

C'est seulement après qu'il soit parti qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de la localisation de sa maison.

« Oh, Merlin. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais la plupart des autres Aurors étaient soit partis, soit occupés avec leurs apprentis. _Il va me tuer ! Comment je suis même censée le contacter ? Quelqu'un au Ministère doit sûrement savoir, mais je suis censé deman-_

« Désolé ! » dit-elle, en percutant quelqu'un.

« C'est rien. » dit McKinnon, en l'aidant à se relever.

« Désolé. Je suis super malad- Tu parlais à Maugrey tout à l'heure, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle, en sentant ses yeux s'éclaircir.

Marlène fronça les sourcils en la regardant.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est mon mentor. Je suis Tonks. Tu es une … de ses amis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suppose. »

« Tu sais où il vit ? »

McKinnon cligna des yeux.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il m'a dit de le rejoindre chez lui demain matin, mais il n'a pas dit où c'était et je pensais que peut-être, puisque tu le connais- »

« Je savais où il le trouver, dit-elle. Mais c'était il y a des années. »

« Où ? » demanda Tonks avec espoir.

McKinnon secoua la tête.

« S'il habite encore au même endroit, alors je suis un Détraqueur. »

« Oh. » dit Tonks, déçue.

« Tes cheveux viennent de devenir bleus. » lui dit McKinnon.

Chose étonnante, elle avait l'air à deux doigts de sourire.

« Ça arrive. » dit-elle, en recommençant à paniquer.

Elle pouvait voir sa frange changer de couleur et devenir étrangement vert-orangée.

« Merci d'avoir essayé- »

« Demande à Dumbledore, répondit soudainement McKinnon. Si quelqu'un sait où le trouver, c'est lui. »

« Merci, dit Tonks, en étreignant l'autre femme. Merci, merci, merci- »

« C'est jaune, dit McKinnon, en attrapant une mèche de ses cheveux. Au nom de Merlin, comment tu fais ça ? »

« Je suis métamorphomage. » dit Tonks, rayonnante.

« Comment tu as dis que tu t'appelais ? » demanda encore McKinnon, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tonks. »

McKinnon cligna des yeux.

« La fille de Ted et d'Andy ? »

« Comment tu sais ? » demanda Tonks.

« Je t'ai gardé une fois. » dit-elle, en rougissant.

Tonks replongea dans ses souvenirs, en essayant de s'en rappeler sans y parvenir elle se souvenait de beaucoup de monde allant et venant dans la maison de ses parents pendant la Guerre. Elle se souvenait bien de Remus Lupin et de James Potter, parce qu'eux deux, en plus de Sirius, venaient le plus souvent. Elle avait aussi de vagues souvenirs d'une femme aux cheveux roux et d'un homme un peu grassouillet, mais pas de McKinnon.

« Désolé, tu ne voulais sans doute pas entendre ça- »

 _Je parie qu'elle connaissait Sirius Black alors, et probablement Remus Lupin aussi_ , pensa Tonks. Elle resta silencieuse, cependant – ça n'aurait sans doute pas dérangé Remus Lupin qu'elle parle de lui, il avait été aimable depuis le début – et McKinnon, qui n'avait parlé à personne d'autre qu'à Maugrey pendant deux jours, finit par se détendre un peu. Tonks se força à rire.

« Ça ne m'embête pas. Mais je ferais mieux d'y aller si je veux voir Dumbledore ... » dit-elle, un peu bizarrement.

McKinnon eut l'air un peu soulagé.

« Je suppose qu'on se reverra dans le coin alors, dit-elle. C'était sympa de te revoir. »

« Toi aussi. » dit-elle.

Elle agita la main pour dire au revoir à Florence et Ben et s'empressa de grimper les escaliers et de sortir par le placard à balais. Elle rentra à la maison en passant par une cheminée de l'atrium, se changea rapidement – elle devait rejoindre Keith à Pré-au-Lard à six heures – et rédigea un petit message pour rappeler à Maman et Papa qu'elle ne serait pas à la maison pour le dîner elle leur avait déjà dit, mais Maman avait tendance à oublier et allait sûrement s'inquiéter. Elle perdit cinq minutes à chercher son portefeuille, pour finalement le trouver sous son chat endormi.

« Tu savais que j'en aurais besoin ce soir, pas vrai, sale petit- »

Canis cracha et donna un petit coup ensommeillé à sa cheville.

Elle transplana à Pré-au-Lard et paya un hibou postal pour envoyer une lettre et prévenir Dumbledore de sa visite, avant d'emprunter le chemin sombre qui menait au château. Elle fut agréablement surprise de trouver Dumbledore qui l'attendait aux grilles de l'école.

« Bonjour, professeur. Je suis désolée de venir sans prévenir plus tôt. » dit-elle, en l'apercevant.

« Aucun problème, répondit Dumbledore, rayonnant. Devrions-nous rejoindre mon bureau ? »

« Ça ne prendra pas longtemps. J'ai juste une question. » dit-elle.

Dumbledore pencha la tête.

« Où vit l'Auror Maugrey ? On m'a dit que vous sauriez sûrement- »

« Tu n'as pas tort, répondit Dumbledore, en riant un peu. Puis-je te demander pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? »

« Oh, bien sûr, désolé. C'est mon mentor- »

« Félicitations, ma chère ! » dit Dumbledore, rayonnant.

« Merci. » dit Tonks, en lui rendant son sourire.

« J'en informerais Pomona. »

« Je lui ai envoyé un hibou pour lui dire que j'avais commencé les admissions, mais pas que j'avais réussi les tests préliminaires, dit Tonks. Si vous pouviez aussi l'en informer, ça serait merveilleux. »

« Considère que c'est fait. Maintenant, concernant Alastor : connais-tu Brighton ? »

« Oui. » répondit Tonks.

Papa avait fait un reportage là-bas l'été passé et elle y était allée avec lui.

« Après Albion Hill, il y a une rue qui s'appelle Phoenix Rise. Tu trouveras Alastor là-bas. »

« Comment je sais quelle est sa maison ? »

« Il y a une grande quantité de poubelles devant l'entrée, dit Dumbledore avec une drôle d'expression. Un simple sortilège d'Entrave devrait suffire. »

« Génial. » dit joyeusement Tonks.

Elle n'était pas trop sûre de la raison pour laquelle il avait parlé de sortilège d'Entrave mais bon, Dumbledore avait toujours été un peu étrange.

« Merci beaucoup, monsieur. » dit-elle avec joie.

« Pas de problème, pas de problème, dit gentiment Dumbledore. Puis-je te proposer de rester pour dîner ? »

« J'ai déjà prévu de manger avec un ami, en fait, s'excusa Tonks. Merci encore, monsieur. »

« Je passerai le message à Pomona. Profite bien de ton dîner. »

Après ça, Dumbledore repartit en direction des grilles de l'école, les referma d'un coup de baguette et prit congé en agitant la main. Tonks, qui n'avait pas envie de s'embêter à marcher pour retourner à Pré-au-Lard, transplana.

Elle se matérialisa en face des Trois Balais dans un petit pop et regarda autour d'elle. Des discussions bruyantes lui parvenaient de l'intérieur et la lumière des lampes se reflétait à travers les vitres, mais elle ne pouvait repérer Keith nulle part. Un regard à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était tout juste dix-huit heures. Il arriva une minute plus tard, juste au moment où Tonks commençait à stresser.

« Salut ! » dit-elle, en agitant la main.

« Hey, dit-il, en l'enlaçant. Tu as l'air différente. »

« Je suis toujours différente. » lança-t-elle, sur un ton joyeux.

« Exact. »

« Alors, comment était ta journée ? »

« Ennuyeuse. Et la tienne ? »

« Géniale, dit-elle, avec un grand sourire. J'ai réussi les tests, et tu devineras jamais qui est mon mentor ! »

« Qui ? »

« Maugrey Fol-Oeil ! dit-elle, avec enthousiasme. Je viens de passer l'après-midi à essayer de trouver où il habite je dois y être demain à quatre heures du matin. »

« C'est horrible ! » lança Keith.

Tonks haussa les épaules.

« Les Aurors peuvent être appelés à n'importe quelle heure, alors il vaut mieux que je m'y habitue. »

Il lui adressa un regard dubitatif.

« Si tu le dis. Où tu veux manger ? Je pensais à Mme Pieddodu. »

« Cet endroit rose, avec les lutins ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Des angelots, en fait. »

« Oh. »

Jusqu'à ce moment-là, elle n'avait pas été très sûre si elle et Keith se fréquentaient ils étaient sortis plusieurs fois ensemble depuis la fin de l'école, mais elle n'avait jamais été capable de dire s'ils étaient amis ou quelque chose d'autre, comme la fleur qu'il lui avait donné hier semblait l'indiquer. Cette invitation, elle en était certaine, confirmait ses hypothèses. Elle n'avait jamais été chez Mme Pieddodu et même si Charlie lui avait raconté plein d'histoires horribles – ne lui donnant absolument aucune envie de s'approcher de cet endroit – Keith semblait impatient et elle ne pouvait pas refuser.

« Ouais, je suppose- »

« Super. »

Ils discutèrent tout le long de la route Keith travaillait toujours pour son équipe de Quidditch locale et avait pas mal de problèmes avec les enfants en-dessous de douze ans.

« Après toi. » dit Keith, en ouvrant la porte alors qu'ils arrivaient.

« Merci. » répondit Tonks, en trébuchant dans la pièce.

L'intérieur était chaleureux, au moins, bien qu'elle n'était pas fan de la décoration tout était recouvert de rose et de fushia et était soit fleuri, plein de dentelles ou plein de cœurs. Des bougies brûlaient sur chaque table, émettant des nuages de fumée en forme de cœur qui sentaient les fleurs. _Charlie avait raison_ , pensa-t-elle sombrement, en s'efforçant de sourire en direction de Keith. Des angelots flottèrent pour les mener jusqu'à une table vide et ensuite, une femme corpulente vêtue d'une robe rouge étincelante s'empressa de débarquer avec des menus.

Elle parcourut le menu et choisit un plat avec nom italien ça semblait être le choix le moins niais, même s'il s'agissait d'un plat de pâtes en forme de cœurs. Keith commanda quelque chose à base de poulet, ils demandèrent aussi une sorte de boisson à la fraise et Pieddodu s'en alla.

« C'est pas mal, non ? » dit Keith, avec enthousiasme, en regardant autour de lui.

« Ça ressemble vraiment à aucun endroit dans lequel je suis déjà allé, dit-elle. J'imagine que t'es déjà venu ? »

« Une fois en cinquième année avec Dawn, dit-il. Elle avait vraiment eu l'air d'aimer. »

Tonks ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et reçu une poignée de confettis en plein visage. Keith se mit à rire tandis que Tonks crachait dans sa serviette et fusillait l'angelot du regard.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as dû faire pendant ces tests ? »

Tonks lui répondit avec joie, en parlant sur un ton excité des tests physiques – elle avait perdu une mèche de cheveux en transplanant et l'avait rapidement fait repousser avant que l'examinateur ne le remarque – des étranges questions qu'ils avaient posé et des miroirs.

« Je pense qu'ils ont inspiré Blanche-Neige. » dit-elle, pensive.

« Pardon ? » dit Keith.

« Blanche-Neige, répondit Tonks. C'est un conte moldu, et il y a ce miroir- »

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles. » s'excusa-t-il.

« C'est rien, dit-elle. Je te prêterais mon vieux livre de contes moldus- »

« Je ne lis pas de contes moldus, répliqua-t-il en riant. Je vais juste te croire sur parole. »

« D'accord. » dit-elle, un peu éteinte.

« Je t'ai parlé de l'équipe des moins de douze ans ? »

« Oui. » répondit-elle, mais il lui raconta de nouveau malgré ça.

Leurs plats et leurs boissons arrivèrent peu de temps après les boissons étaient si sucrées qu'elle ne put en avaler plus qu'une gorgée, mais les pâtes étaient bonnes, même si elle fut un peu déconcertée par la sauce rose pâle.

Ils discutèrent de Quidditch tout en mangeant – Tonks était une grande fan des Harpies, tandis que Keith préférait les Tornades – et subirent les angelots Tonks était sûre qu'elle avait dû avaler par accident plusieurs poignées de confettis avant la fin de son repas, et sa boisson était recouverte d'une couche de papier mouillé. Finalement, elle perdit patience et stupéfixa la petite créature dorée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Keith, l'air horrifié.

« Je lèverai mon sort avant qu'on parte. » dit-elle, en fourrant l'angelot dans le pot de sucre.

Il lui adressa un regard pensif, mais ne dit rien d'autre sur le sujet.

Quelques temps plus tard, Madame Pieddodu leur apporta des cafés et des bols de glace à la fraise. Tonks relâcha finalement l'angelot et se leva, en fouillant son sac à la recherche d'un gallion.

« Nymph- désolé, Tonks – pourquoi tu payes ? »

« Pour le repas. » dit-elle, en posant un gallion sur la table.

Il le saisit et le remit dans sa main.

« Je paye. »

« Ne sois pas idiot, dit-elle. Je vais payer pour mon repas. »

« Mais je veux payer. » dit-il, l'air blessé.

« Désolé, quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

Il saisit l'occasion pour jeter ses deux gallions sur la table et l'attirer vers la porte.

« Un gentleman paye toujours pour la dame. » dit-il, tandis qu'elle enroulait son écharpe autour de son cou.

Tonks renifla.

« Je suis loin d'être une 'dame', Keith. »

« J'étais poli. » insista-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et rangea son gallion dans sa poche.

« Merci alors, soupira-t-elle. Mais la prochaine fois, je paye. »

Il se mit à rire comme si elle avait raconté une blague absolument hilarante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle vérifia sa montre.

« Je crois que je devrais rentrer à la maison, en fait. »

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il, le visage défait. Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, il est dix heures, dit-elle avec raison. Et je dois être chez Maugrey à quatre heures. »

« Tu ne peux pas rester encore une heure ? »

« Pas si je veux dormir cette nuit, dit-elle, en dissimulant un bâillement. Et si je ne dors pas, je vais être épouvantable demain, ce qui ne va pas aider Maugrey à m'apprécier. »

« D'accord, dit-il à regret. On se voit demain, alors ? »

Ses sourcils se levèrent.

« Demain ? »

« Tu ne fais rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Eh bien, non, admit-elle. Je suppose que non. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ? »

« Je connais un endroit sur le Chemin de Traverse, dit-il avec enthousiasme. Tu veux qu'on se rejoigne au Chaudron Baveur à six heures ? »

Tonks vérifia sa montra à nouveau et acquiesça – elle devait vraiment partir si elle ne voulait pas que l'incident des B.U.S.E. ne se répète elle avait été si grincheuse qu'elle avait jeté un maléfice à pas moins de sept camarades en une seule journée et avait reçu trois retenues, de trois professeurs différents.

« Six heures, c'est bon, dit-elle. C'était sympa de te voir ce soir. »

« J'attends demain avec impatience. » dit-il.

Elle l'enlaça pour lui dire au-revoir.

« A plus tard. »

Elle transplana directement dans sa chambre.

« Nymphadora ! » cria Maman.

« Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora ! » cria-t-elle en retour.

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de transplaner dans la maison ?! »

« De ne pas le faire, dit-elle sur un ton fatigué, en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre pour tomber sur Maman qui la regarda en coin. Désolé. »

« Ne me fais plus répéter. »

Tonks hocha machinalement la tête, mais était sûre que ça ne serait pas la dernière fois.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda Maman.

« J'ai réussi ! » dit-elle, en rayonnant.

Maman la serra fortement dans ses bras.

« Et je fais équipe avec Maugrey- »

« Fol-Oeil ? demanda Maman, l'air pensive. Il a formé S- quelqu'un que je connaissais. »

Tonks remarqua son hésitation, mais ne dit rien.

« J'ai entendu qu'il était un peu ... »

Maman eut l'air de ramer un peu, en essayant de trouver le bon mot.

« Étrange. » dit-elle finalement, en ayant l'air satisfaite d'elle-même.

« Il a l'air bien. » répondit Tonks, en haussant les épaules.

« Bien, bien, dit Maman, distraite. Et comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous avec ce garçon – Kevin ? Quand est-ce que je le rencontre ? »

« Keith, dit Tonks. Et ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. »

 _Enfin, ça l'était_ , s'avoua-t-elle, _mais Maman n'a pas besoin de savoir ça._ Elle laissa délibérément la dernière requête de Maman sans réponse.

« Bien sûr que non, chérie, dit Maman, en souriant. Je te vois demain matin, alors. »

« En fait, non, s'excusa-t-elle. Maugrey a dit d'être chez lui à quatre heures. »

« C'est déjà suffisant que mon mari soit en vadrouille à toute heure pour faire son travail, dit Maman, en levant les mains en l'air. Mais maintenant, toi aussi. »

« Désolé. » répondit Tonks, l'air penaud.

Maman se renfrogna un peu.

« Je suppose qu'on te verra au dîner alors, Nymphadora. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et non, tu ne me verras pas. »

« C'est ton nom- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, non ? »

« C'est un nom stupide. »

Maman croisa les bras, les yeux prêt à fusiller n'importe qui.

« C'est un beau nom. »

« C'est un nom de Sang-Pur. Tu l'as choisi pour embêter ton horrible famille- »

« Je n'ai pas fait une chose pareille, s'écria Maman. Je l'ai choisi parce que je l'aimais, Nymphadora, et pour aucune autre raison. »

« C'est un nom stupide, murmura-t-elle. A propos du dîner- »

« Oui, dit Maman avec sévérité. A propos du dîner ? »

« J'ai dis à Keith qu'on se verrait. » dit Tonks, en s'attendant à une explosion.

« Oh. » dit Maman, sur un ton auquel elle ne s'attendait pas du tout.

Elle aurait presque préféré se faire crier dessus plutôt que ce fin sourire qui s'était installé sur le visage de Maman.

« Très bien, alors. Mais je veux le rencontrer bientôt. »

« Très bien ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule. C'est tout ? »

« Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire, Nymphadora- »

Tonks lui montra les dents.

« -je ne cherche pas toujours à me disputer avec toi. »

« Je sais ça. » marmonna Tonks.

Maman passa un bras autour d'elle et lui serra les épaules. Tonks ne put retenir le petit sourire qui apparut sur son visage et elle plaça un bras autour de Maman, la serrant également contre elle.

« C'est quand même un nom stupide. »

Maman prit une longue inspiration par le nez.

« Admets-le. » dit Tonks, en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule.

Maman se leva et embrassa son front.

« Bonne nuit, Nymphadora. »

« Admets juste- »

« Je pensais t'avoir dit de ranger ça. » dit Maman, en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de la pile de vieux livres qui traînait sur le sol.

« J'en avais besoin besoin pour les tests d'Auror. » dit-elle.

« Qui sont terminés, maintenant. »

« Eh bien, ouais, maintenant ils sont terminés. »

« Je veux que tu les ranges- En fait, toute cette chambre aurait besoin d'un bon netto- »

« Bon, je suis épuisée, alors je vais aller me coucher maintenant. Bonne nuit. »

Maman secoua la tête et sortit de la chambre.

« Je t'aime. » lança Tonks.

« Moi aussi. » répondit Maman, en ayant l'air ... amusé ?

Tonks se laissa tomber sur son lit et une terrible révélation s'imposa à elle Maman avait parlé de sa chambre en bazar pour la distraire de leur dispute à propos de son nom. Et ça avait marché.

« Maman ! » cria-t-elle, outragée.

« J'ai dit bonne nuit, Nymphadora. »

 _Ça doit être là_ , pensa Tonks, en regardant la maison devant laquelle se trouvait pas moins de quatre larges poubelles alignées. Elle vérifia sa montre – cinq minutes avant d'être en retard – et se retrouva à souhaiter être restée au lit cinq minutes de plus. Elle leva sa baguette et emprunta le chemin, impressionnée par la coupe nette du gazon elle s'était imaginé Maugrey comme étant plutôt désordonné.

Un léger son derrière elle attira l'attention de Tonks. Elle se tourna, la baguette levée et à son grand étonnement, découvrit qu'elle était suivie par une boîte aux lettres moldue, une boîte aux lettres qui jusque-là était innocemment installée sur le bord de l'allée. Elle sautillait vers elle, en grinçant bruyamment.

« Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce que- Ah ! »

La boîte aux lettres la percuta et la fit tomber au sol. Elle jeta un œil à la maison, en se demandant si Maugrey était derrière ça, mais les fenêtres de la maison étaient toujours sombres. La boîte aux lettres faisait maintenant de son mieux pour la clouer au sol sur le petit chemin. Elle se traîna en arrière et lança un ' _Impedimenta !_ ', mais le sort ne sembla avoir aucun effet.

Sans autre choix, elle roula de côté, tandis que la boîte aux lettres se jetait au sol, atterrissant avec un gros bang. Tonks sauta rapidement sur ses pieds et agita sa baguette vers la boîte aux lettres, en essayant de la repousser dans la rue où elle devait se trouver, mais elle s'avéra résistante.

Elle abandonna les tentatives physiques pour la repousser hors du jardin quand la boîte aux lettres essaya de la mordre seules ses compétences de métamorphomage sauvèrent ses doigts en les rapetissant d'un centimètre. Agacée, elle lui donna un coup avec sa baguette et la métamorphosa en bouton. Il tomba sur le sol, avec un petit bruit, et essaya de rebondir vers elle. Elle le ramassa et même s'il essayait de se tordre violemment, le bouton ne pouvait s'échapper de son poing. Alors, elle poursuivit son chemin vers la maison.

Elle leva la main pour frapper à la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit avant que sa main ne touche le bois.

« Tu es en retard. » grogna Maugrey, en s'écartant pour la laisser entrer.

Elle vérifia sa montra, qui indiquait qu'elle n'avait que quelques secondes de retard. Elle adoucit son irritation.

« Désolé, dit-elle, en lui tendant le bouton sauteur. J'ai été ralenti. »

Il boitilla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et lui rendit sa forme originelle, avant de le replacer à la bonne place, tandis qu'elle attendait dans l'entrée.

« Pas mal, dit-il, en revenant. La prochaine fois, ça ne sera pas si facile. »

« C'était- c'était un test ? »

Maugrey sourit légèrement et la guida dans la maison. Tonks eut l'impression qu'il venait juste d'emménager il y avait des boîtes contre les murs du hall, qui était déjà petit, et empilées dans tous les coins possibles. Ils finirent par entrer dans le salon c'était une petite pièce qui donnait l'impression de n'être qu'à moitié fournie il n'y avait que deux canapés, une table basse délabrée et une bibliothèque chargée avec plus de boîtes que de livres.

« Assieds-toi. » dit-il.

Hésitante, elle s'assit sur un bout de canapé.

« Pas de ça. Allonge tes jambes, ou couche-toi. »

Elle le dévisagea.

« Puisque tu es mon apprentie, tu pourras considérer cette maison – ou toutes les maisons dans lesquelles je vais vivre – comme la tienne. Tu peux choisir une des chambres d'invité et l'utiliser quand tu veux. Tu peux utiliser ma buanderie et ma cuisine, mais si tu manges quelque chose, tu le remplaces. »

Elle acquiesça, stupéfaite.

« Vous me faites confiance ? »

Tout ce qu'elle avait entendu sur Maugrey suggérait qu'il était incroyablement réservé, incroyablement paranoïaque.

« On va travailler ensemble pendant les trois prochaines années. » dit-il, sans tourner autour du pot.

Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas dit oui.

« Je ne veux pas qu'on marche sur œufs quand on est ensemble. Tu as une question, tu la poses. Tu veux dire quelque chose, tu le dis. Je suis clair ? »

« Oui. » dit-elle, en se rappelant de ne pas l'appeler 'monsieur' au dernier moment.

Elle avait le sentiment que si Fol-Oeil était vraiment comme il le paraissait, ils allaient très bien s'entendre.

Il quitta la pièce et revint en portant deux boîtes en carton. Sur la première était inscrit _Photos de bébé_ et sur la deuxième _Nourriture pour chien / Jouets_. Elle se demanda si elle était censée l'aider à défaire ses cartons.

« Tiens. » dit-il, en plaçant la boîte _Photos de bébé_ dans ses mains.

« Je- Merci ? »

« Ouvre. »

Elle s'exécuta. A l'intérieur – comme le nom sur la boîte le suggérait – il y avait une collection d'albums photos, de cadres et une pile de photos de bébés.

« C'est qui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Aucune idée. » dit-il.

Elle cligna des yeux, confuse. _Maman avait raison. Il est bizarre._

« Passe l'album photo. »

Elle l'attrapa et toute la couche de cadres, d'albums et de photographies vint avec elle. Tout était collé ensemble, comme une sorte de sculpture bizarre. Dessous, cependant, se trouvait une collection de dossiers – des dossiers du Ministère si l'on pouvait en croire les cachets – et de coupures d'articles de différents journaux et magazines. Fascinée, elle écarta l'album-sculpture et après avoir jeté un œil à Maugrey qui ne semblait pas s'en offusquer, elle se mit à parcourir les dossiers.

« Ils parlent tous de Harry Potter et de Sirius Black. » dit-elle après un moment.

« C'est ça, gronda-t-il. Un jour sur deux, c'est ce que tu feras. Donc mardi, jeudi et- »

« Samedi, dit-elle. J'ai compris. »

« J'aime bien avoir des apprentis intelligents, dit-il, l'air presque fier. Il y a des recherches, actuellement gérées par Lucius Malefoy. Ça te dit quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Elle suivait les recherches Potter-Black depuis des mois.

« Tu vas rejoindre les recherches. Tu feras tout ce qu'il te dit de faire, expliqua Maugrey. Et ensuite, tu viens me faire un rapport. Si quoi que ce soit de bizarre arrive, je veux le savoir. Si tu entends quoi que ce soit à propos de Potter ou de Black, je veux le savoir à la seconde. S'ils sont attrapés, je veux savoir où et quand, et si tu les attrapes, tu me les amènes directement. »

« Alors, je suis une sorte d'espionne ? » dit Tonks, les sourcils levés.

« J'aime bien avoir des apprentis intelligents, dit-il en se penchant vers elle. Je ne fais pas plus confiance à Malefoy qu'à ma vision, et à mon âge, je ne vois pas très loin. »

Tonks acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

« Si je suis une espionne, à quel point ça doit rester secret ? Est-ce que je dois utiliser un faux nom ou- »

« Tu te présenteras sous le nom de Théodora Tock. C'est suffisamment proche pour que tu y répondes. Pour ce qui est du secret, ça doit rester entre nous. Si quelqu'un demande, tu ne fais pas partie des recherches. Les mardis, jeudis et samedis, tu fais ma lessive et défais les cartons ici. »

« Mais le Ministère- »

« Lucius Malefoy a placé le Ministère entier dans sa poche, juste à côté de son mouchoir en dentelle, et je n'aime pas ça, aboya Maugrey. Tant que je n'ai pas décidé qu'il n'a pas d'arrière-pensées, j'ai besoin que des gens gardent un œil sur lui, et c'est une bonne façon pour toi d'acquérir de l'expérience sur le terrain. Tu penses que tu peux gérer ça ? »

Tonks acquiesça vigoureusement.

« Les vendredis seront entièrement dédiés à ta formation. Ça aura lieu à l'endroit où on était les jours derniers. »

Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas donné de localisation précise et se demanda s'il pensait qu'elle n'écoutait même pas. Maugrey poussa la boîte _Nourriture pour chien / Jouets_ vers elle.

Tonks rangea avec soin la boîte de _Photos de bébé_ – Maugrey hocha la tête avec approbation – avant d'attraper l'autre boîte. Celle-là contenait une pile de boîtes de conserve, un vieux collier et un canard en peluche qui couina quand elle le toucha. Elle attrapa le canard et de nouveau, le premier niveau se leva pour faire apparaître des dossiers. Un rapide regard dessus et elle vit qu'ils parlaient de loups-garous, et plus spécifiquement de Fenrir Greyback.

« C'est l'affaire sur laquelle je suis actuellement, dit-il. Et la raison pour laquelle _je_ ne peux pas surveiller Malefoy aussi bien que je le voudrais. Pendant les jours libres, tu travailleras avec moi là-dessus, ou avec les autres apprentis à apprendre tout ce que t'as besoin de savoir dans ce boulot. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On est quel jour ? » demanda Maugrey, l'air irrité.

« Jeudi- »

« Alors ? »

« Alors je m'occupe de l'affaire Potter-Black ? demanda-t-elle. Déjà ? »

« Rien de mieux que l'instant présent. Je te donne une demi-heure pour trouver une apparence pour Tock, quelques petites manies et ensuite, on te trouvera une place dans les recherches de ton oncle. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Tonks sortait de la petite salle de bain que Maugrey lui avait montré. Elle jeta un œil dans les coins du couloir Maugrey lui avait sauté dessus deux fois en criant 'Vigilance constante !' alors qu'elle se préparait et elle se sentait un peu sur les nerfs.

Maugrey, cependant, l'attendait dans le salon et hocha la tête quand elle entra. Elle était un peu plus grande que ce qu'elle choisissait habituellement, avec des yeux marrons et des cheveux auburn. Son nez était droit et pas très long, son visage n'était ni fin ni rond, elle n'était ni grosse ni mince. Au contraire, elle était très banale.

Elle avait aussi changé de vêtements Maugrey possédait plusieurs garde-robes pleine de vêtements de toutes tailles et de tout styles – moldu ou sorcier et pour les deux sexes - 'juste au cas où'. Elle ignora l'évidente paranoïa et se fit une raison, choisissant une robe bleue marine.

« Nom ? » dit Maugrey.

« Théodora Tock. » dit-elle d'une voix un peu plus grave que la sienne.

« Statut de sang ? »

« Sang- non, attends - Née-de-moldus. »

« Couleur préférée ? »

« Tu penses que quelqu'un va demander ça ? » demanda Tonks avec sa propre voix.

« Sois prête pour tout. »

« Ok, euh … bleu. »

« Bleu ? Pourquoi bleu ? »

« Parce que … euh … je suis allée à Beauxbâtons. »

« Can you speak French ? » grogna-t-il.

« C'est du français ? » demanda Tonks, en faisant la grimace.

« Au moins, tu as remarqué, soupira Maugrey. Tu ne peux pas te passer du français à Beauxbâtons, alors contente-toi de Poudlard. Ta couleur préférée peut être le bleu parce que tu es allée à Serdaigle. »

« Bien. »

« Tu jouais au Quidditch ? »

« Non, j'étais trop occupée à étudier.

« Un peu cliché, mais ça ira. »

Il lui posa d'autres questions – le nom de ses parents, quelles matières elle avaient choisi, combien d'A.S.P.I.C. elle avait obtenu – avant de sembler satisfait.

« Souviens-toi juste de rester dans le personnage. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Il est temps d'y aller alors. »

Il la guida rapidement à travers la maison jusqu'au jardin qui était derrière et lui tendit le bras. Elle le prit avec hésitation.

« Souviens-toi, vigilance constante. Si on est attaqué à notre arrivée, fais apparaître un Bouclier et rentre à l'intérieur. Si l'un de nous est tué- »

« Je croyais que t'avais dit qu'on allait voir un de tes amis ? » dit Tonks, alarmée.

« On est jamais trop prudent. » dit Maugrey.

Il se mit à tournoyer, l'attirant avec elle.

Il atterrit avec aisance, mais Tonks perdit l'équilibre et termina le dos dans l'herbe, les yeux fixés sur le ciel noir et étoilé et la lune presque pleine. Ils se trouvaient à la lisière d'une forêt, mais en regardant mieux, elle réalisa qu'ils étaient tout prêts d'une petite maison.

Des buissons soigneusement taillés s'alignaient contre les murs extérieurs, et une sorte de vigne grimpait contre la pierre, bien qu'elle ait été taillé autour des fenêtres. Des pierres rondes et blanches formaient un chemin dans l'herbe qui menait de la forêt – séparée de la maison par une clôture basse – jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison. La porte d'entrée en elle-même était protégée par une petite extension du toit, supportée par de fines poutres en bois.

« Tu es sûr qu'ils nous attendent ? » demanda-t-elle, en observant la maison.

Il semblait que les occupants étaient endormis. Maugrey l'ignora et se mit à boiter jusqu'à non pas la porte, mais la fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle, en le voyant agiter sa baguette.

La fenêtre s'ouvrit sans bruit.

« Il y a une porte- »

« Ne fais jamais ce qu'on attend de toi. » murmura Maugrey.

Il agita sa baguette plusieurs fois, en fredonnant entre ses dents, avant de renifler.

« Fais attention aux buissons. »

Avec une agilité surprenante, il passa par la fenêtre et atterrit de l'autre coté sans un bruit. _Je dois être dingue_ , pensa Tonks, avant de grimper à son tour.

« _Lumos_. » murmura-t-elle, une fois à l'intérieur.

Il y avait une grande bibliothèque sur sa droite, bien fournie, et une cheminée sur sa gauche, avec des photographies. Deux canapés, un fauteuil et une table basse se trouvaient au milieu tandis qu'il y avait un plan de travail et une table à manger avec quatre chaises à l'opposé de la pièce. C'était très bien rangé.

« Par ici. » dit Maugrey, en se tournant à droite, où il y avait une porte qui semblait mener à un couloir. Sa jambe était presque silencieuse sur le sol en bois et même si elle fit un peu de bruit – elle avait trébuché contre un range-parapluies près de la porte – ils sortirent de la pièce principale sans trop d'ennuis.

« Et éloigne cette lumière. »

« Ils nous attendent, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu nerveuse, tandis que Maugrey longeait le couloir.

Elle trouva une réponse à sa question lorsque Maugrey poussa une porte et la mena dans une chambre sombre, où un léger ronflement sortit du lit.

 _Non_ , réalisa-t-elle, en grimaçant. _L'ami de Maugrey n'est pas du tout au courant de notre venue._

L'occupant du lit était un homme – pas la petite vieille qu'elle s'était attendue à voir après une fine observation de la maison et du jardin si soignés – mais il était si bien entouré par ses couvertures qu'elle ne pouvait pas en dire beaucoup plus.

Maugrey marcha jusqu'au lit, se pencha et se mit à rugir.

« VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! »

Cela effraya Tonks, alors elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer comment le pauvre ami de Maugrey devait se sentir il se réveilla et sursauta si violemment qu'il tomba du lit. Il réussit à attraper sa baguette dans sa chute et lança un sort qui manqua Maugrey de quelques centimètres et laissa une trace dans le plafond.

« Putain. » dit-il faiblement.

Tonks avait l'impression que sa voix lui était vaguement familière et elle se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un autre Auror.

« Fol-Oeil ? »

« Tu te rends compte à quel point il est facile d'entrer ?! » beugla Maugrey.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » demanda l'homme, en baillant.

« Oui ! Tu n'as aucune protection ou défense d'aucune sorte ! J'aurais pu te tuer et tu ne l'aurais même pas su ! »

« Oh, eh bien, si c'est tout ... » dit-il, en grimpant de nouveau dans son lit.

Maugrey tira sur les couvertures et l'homme lâcha un petit grognement de protestation.

« Bon sang ! dit-il. Quoi ? »

« Toast. » déclara Maugrey.

« Toast ? » demanda l'homme, comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose.

 _Oui, c'est clair, je le connais_ , pensa Tonks, en plissant les yeux vers lui, mais elle ne parvint pas à voir grand-chose.

« Et des œufs brouillés, dit Maugrey. Dépêche-toi. »

« Va te faire voir, Fol-Oeil. » dit-il, en roulant contre ses oreillers.

Maugrey agita sa baguette et les lampes de la pièce s'allumèrent. L'homme s'assit, complètement décoiffé, et cligna des yeux, surpris.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils en direction de Tonks.

Tonks fut incapable de faire autre chose que de le fixer. C'était Remus Lupin.

« Théodora Tock. » dit-elle, en réussissant à retenir un joyeux 'Salut' au dernier moment.

Théodora ne disait pas ça.

« Remus Lupin. » dit-il, en soupirant.

Il jeta un œil à Maugrey.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je te dirais ça une fois que j'aurais mangé. » dit Maugrey.

« Des toasts et des œufs, tu as dis ? » demanda Lupin, en réalisant apparemment qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir retourner au lit de si tôt.

Il sortit de son lit en soupirant et sortit de la chambre, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama. Maugrey renifla et le suivit en boitant. Tonks lui emboîta le pas, incapable de parler, incapable de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle et Maugrey s'assirent à la petite table à manger de Lupin et le regardèrent allumer la cuisinière. Il repartit vers le couloir l'instant d'après.

« S'il est reparti au lit- » grogna Maugrey pour lui-même.

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, car Lupin revint, un fin tee-shirt sur le dos, adressant à Maugrey un regard qui fit penser à Tonks qu'il l'avait entendu.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demanda Lupin, en agitant sa baguette pour déposer trois verres de jus d'orange sur la table.

« J'avais juste besoin de te parler à propos des recherches de Malefoy. »

« Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre une heure plus décente ? »

« J'espérais que tu serais un bon exemple pour mon apprentie, grogna Maugrey. Toi, Potter et Pettigrow étiez toujours les plus vigilants et je ne peux pas aller les voir pour des raisons évidentes. »

Lupin se tourna vers la cuisinière.

« J'étais un bon exemple ? » demanda-t-il un moment après, en frottant machinalement une large cicatrice sur son bras.

« Oui, de ce qu'il ne faut _pas_ faire. »

« Heureux de rendre service. »

Les yeux de Lupin se posèrent sur Tonks.

« Félicitations pour être entré en formation. » dit-il avec un sourire ensommeillé, mais authentique.

« Merci. » dit-elle avec la voix de Tock.

« Fol-Oeil est un bon mentor. Il m'a beaucoup appris. »

« On dirait pas. » grommela Maugrey.

Tonks l'entendit à peine, mais Lupin sembla l'avoir entendu et un petit sourire avec quelque chose de malicieux apparut sur son visage quand il se retourna.

« Je suis curieux, par contre. » poursuivit Lupin d'une voix légère.

« A quel propos ? » demanda Tonks.

« Tu détestes autant Théodora que Nymphadora ? »

« Je suis désolée, quoi ? » couina Tonks.

Lupin lui adressa un regard éloquent. Elle jeta un œil vers Maugrey pour lui demander de l'aide, mais il ne la regardait pas il affichait une étrange expression – presque attendrie, mais surtout irritée.

« J'avais oublié ça. » dit Maugrey, en fusillant Lupin du regard.

Celui-ci semblait lutter contre son sourire. Lupin se retourna vers la cuisinière et remplit une assiette d'œufs.

« Oui, dit-il. Eh bien, vigilance constante, Fol-Oeil. »


	21. Vieilles rancunes

Salut tout le monde ! Merci pour vos retours ! Voilà encore un nouveau chapitre (que j'aime beaucoup, d'ailleurs !). En vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture ! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ! C'est toujours intéressant de savoir si vous avez appréciez ou si vous vous êtes ennuyés, si quelque chose vous a gêné ou au contraire, si quelque chose vous a plu particulièrement ! Merci d'avance et bonne lecture !

* * *

« Alors le vieux croûton est entré chez moi, m'a réveillé en sursaut à cinq heures et demi du matin un jour de pleine lune et m'a demandé – arrête de rire, Sirius, c'est pas drôle ! - un petit-déjeuner ! »

Patmol n'était pas le seul à rire du pauvre Lunard Harry était tordu de rire au-dessus de son assiette, ses lunettes menaçants de glisser et de tomber dans sa purée.

« C'est drôle. » dit Patmol, en essayant des larmes de ses yeux.

Harry trouvait que c'était agréable de le voir rire de nouveau il avait été plutôt maussade dernièrement et même si Lunard avait assuré à Harry que c'était juste à cause de la potion du Détraqueur, Harry n'était pas sûr que ce soit _seulement_ ça Patmol avait eu l'air pensif, pas déprimé, et avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir dans le bureau du rez-de-chaussée, à fixer la fenêtre.

« Tais-toi et bois ton chocolat chaud. » répliqua Lunard.

Ils échangèrent un regard et alors, la bouche de Patmol se pinça.

« D'accord, dit-il. Ce n'est pas drôle du tout. »

Harry renifla doucement il pensait toujours que c'était une des choses les plus drôles qu'il avait entendu.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ? »

« Fol-Oeil m'a interrogé sur tous les éléments de la recherche de Malefoy sur vous deux, soupira Lunard, en jouant avec ses petits pois dans son assiette. Tu te souviens de Nymphadora, la fille d'Andy ? »

« Bien sûr, dit Patmol, en levant les yeux au ciel. Andy _est_ ma cousine, tu sais- »

« C'est une apprentie Auror- »

« Quoi ?! » cria Patmol.

Sa fourchette tomba sur la table avec un grand bruit.

« Mais elle n'a que dix- »

Il s'arrêta de parler et commença à compter sur ses doigts.

« Oh, par Merlin. »

« Elle a fini l'école en juin, dit doucement Lunard. S'il te plaît, bois ton chocolat. »

Patmol frissonna et s'exécuta ils avaient découvert que les conséquences néfastes et physiques de la potion du Détraqueur disparaissaient après un peu plus d'une semaine de soins – des tonnes de chocolat chaud et pas mal de chocolat – mais que certains effets perduraient, comme des sentiments de culpabilité, de tristesse et de nostalgie et cachaient les émotions joyeuses. Même ça, cependant, n'était basé que sur l'observation Patmol n'en parlait pas.

« C'est bizarre comme le temps passe quand tu es à Azkaban. » dit Patmol.

Il reposa sa tassa et réussit à afficher un léger sourire.

« Oui, répondit sèchement Lunard, après une pause tendue. J'imagine que ça t'a fait un choc de sortir et de découvrir que le temps ne s'était pas arrêté. »

Lunard et Harry attendirent tous deux de voir comment Patmol allait répondre à ça. Une ombre passa sur son visage et il resta silencieux pendant un moment avant de s'obliger à rire.

« Alors, dit-il, en affichant ce que Harry définirait comme un sourire forcé. Que faisait Dora chez toi ? »

« Elle va se joindre aux recherches de Malefoy. » dit Lunard.

« Fol-Oeil laisse son apprentie traîner près de _Malefoy_? » demanda Patmol, en faisant de nouveau tomber sa fourchette.

Lunard sourit légèrement.

« Aucun d'eux n'en a parlé alors c'est juste une hypothèse, mais je dirais que Fol-Oeil n'aime pas le fait qu'il n'y ait aucun Auror dans ces recherches. »

Il s'arrêta pour tremper un morceau de bœuf dans sa sauce, tandis que Patmol hochait la tête d'un air pensif.

« Ils voulaient que je la recommande – en disant que c'est ma nièce ou quelque chose comme ça – mais Malefoy n'est pas très content de moi après tout ce que j'ai dit à Ste Mangouste et mon soutien sera sûrement une raison suffisante pour qu'il la refuse … Elle doit l'approcher demain matin par ses propres moyens. »

« Je parie que ça a énervé Fol-Oeil. »

« Il l'a bien mérité après être entré comme ça. » dit Lunard, en plantant sa fourchette dans un morceau de bœuf.

Harry et Patmol échangèrent un regard et retournèrent rapidement les yeux sur leur assiette.

Ils terminèrent leur dîner dans un silence relatif – l'expression de Lunard devenait de plus en plus douloureuse et c'était facile pour Harry de se souvenir qu'il allait se transformer en loup dans quelques heures. L'air de Patmol devint étrangement sérieux, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose de grande importance. Harry jouait avec ses pommes de terre.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » demanda Harry à Patmol, après que Lunard ait disparu par la cheminée après le dîner.

« Il est toujours un peu éteint avant la pleine lune, lui assura Patmol. Un autre chocolat chaud, merci, Kreattur. »

Une tasse fumante lévita jusqu'à lui presque instantanément.

« Tu es sûr que tu devrais y aller ? » demanda Harry.

« Hmm ? » dit Patmol, un peu ailleurs.

« J'ai demandé si tu étais sûr que tu devrais y aller ? » soupira Harry.

« Oh, dit Patmol, en revenant à lui. Ouais, tout ira bien pour moi, gamin. »

Il se mit à sourire comme pour lui offrir une preuve.

« Et je ne peux pas venir ? » proposa Harry.

« Non, dit Patmol sur un ton ferme. Cette nuit sera assez difficile sans un humain dans le coin. »

« Alors, la prochaine fois ? »

« Bien essayé, gamin. » dit Patmol, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Ça coûte rien d'essayer. » dit Harry, en haussant les épaules.

Patmol secoua la tête, en souriant.

« Toi, ça ira ? Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment laissé seul - »

« Tu m'as laissé seul après la caverne. » dit Harry.

Patmol grimaça et fit signe à Harry de le suivre à l'étage.

« Oui, et tu as fini à Ste Mangouste pour une semaine. »

« Il n'y a pas d'Inferi dans le coin, dit Harry, alors qu'ils rejoignaient l'escalier principal. Les têtes d'elfes qui pendaient là étaient effrayantes, mais je ne les ai jamais vu attaqué personne. »

Patmol se mit à rire.

« Mon oncle Alphard disait que la mère de Kreattur était un sacré cas. »

« C'était laquelle ? » demanda Harry, tandis qu'ils passaient devant la bibliothèque.

« Celle avec les oreilles de travers. »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Non, vraiment. »

« Je suis sérieux, dit Patmol, en riant. De toutes les façons possibles. »

Harry grimaça.

« Aucune des têtes d'elfes n'avait des oreilles de travers. »

« Bien sûr que si. » dit Patmol, en poussant la porte de sa chambre.

« Bien sûr que non. »

Harry le suivit à l'intérieur et s'installa au bout du lit. Patmol sortit un sac de sous le bureau et traversa la pièce jusqu'à la commode.

Il plia une tenue de rechange avec soin et sortit ensuite un oreiller et une couverture du placard dans le coin – ils avaient dû trouver un nouvel espace pour ranger le linge de lit après que Kreattur ait emménagé dans le placard sur le pallier. Patmol plia la couverture aussi bien que possible, rétrécit l'oreiller et quitta ensuite la pièce pour aller chercher sa brosse à dents.

Harry prit le miroir de Patmol sur la table de chevet.

« James Potter. » murmura-t-il.

Le visage souriant de James apparut.

« Salut. » dit Harry.

James agita la main dans sa direction et dit quelque chose à quelqu'un que Harry ne pouvait pas voir.

« Salut, Maman. » ajouta-t-il, parce que même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, il était presque sûr que c'était elle qui était avec James.

James rayonnait.

« Patmol m'a raconté l'histoire de l'Acromantule à la pleine lune, Papa, dit-il, un peu timidement. J'ai trouvé que c'était très drôle, mais Lunard a dit que tu étais furieuse quand tu l'as découvert, Maman. »

James se mit à rire et dit quelque chose à la personne derrière son épaule.

« C'est la pleine lune, ce soir. »

« Tu vas manquer quelque chose, Cornedrue. » lança Patmol, en revenant avec sa brosse à dents, son dentifrice et de la nourriture qu'il avait apparemment volé dans la cuisine.

Il plaça tout ça dans son sac-à-dos bien plein.

« Salut. » murmura Harry, en passant le miroir à son parrain.

James agita de nouveau la main.

« Je dois y aller, Cornedrue, pas le temps de discuter malheureusement, mais je sais que tu nous regardes de là où t'es, alors garde un œil sur ton gamin-, dit Patmol en souriant à Harry. -ce soir. Fais en sorte qu'il reste sur le bon chemin et tout ça. Je dirais bonjour à Lunard de ta part, ok ? »

La voix de Patmol vacilla légèrement et il marmonna un au-revoir avant de fourrer son miroir dans sa poche.

« Tais-toi. » murmura-t-il.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Rien, rien … Bon, dit Patmol, en plaçant son sac sur son épaule. S'il te plaît, comporte toi bien ce soir. Pas de potions si ça t'ennuie pas. Tu peux t'entraîner aux sortilèges si tu veux, mais seulement dans la salle d'entraînement, et rien d'inflammable ou d'explosif, d'accord ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel – les Dursley croyaient aussi que Harry ne pouvait pas être laissé seul sans détruire quelque chose – mais il acquiesça. Cela semblait juste, surtout que Harry était toujours susceptible d'enflammer des choses pendant son sommeil Patmol avait placé un sortilège de Gèle-Flamme sur sa chambre.

« Garde toujours ta baguette sur toi, ne réponds pas à la porte – Lunard est le seul à sonner à la porte, de toute façon et il ne sera pas disponible ce soir – ne quitte pas la maison, et si quelque chose se passe mal, envoie un message avec Hedwige – elle sera capable de couvrir la distance en une heure. »

« Ok. » dit Harry, en haussant les épaules.

« Bien, dit Patmol. Il y a de la nourriture si tu as faim, des livres si tu t'ennuies ou tu peux convaincre Kreattur de jouer à la bataille explosive ou à Vif-d'or-et-Attrapeur- »

C'était la version sorcière du cache-cache, avait appris Harry.

« -ou lui faire raconter une histoire ou- »

« Patmol, dit Harry, en riant. Ça va. »

« Oh, et assure-toi de te coucher à une heure raisonnable. Kreattur peut te faire un petit-déjeuner si tu te réveilles tôt, mais je devrais être la maison vers sept heures de toute façon- »

« Patmol. » dit Harry.

« Je sais que j'oublie quelque chose. » murmura Patmol, en passant la porte.

« Oublier quelque chose ? demanda Harry, en le suivant. Je pense que tu viens juste de réciter tout un manuel d'éducation ! »

Patmol ignora ça et reprit la parole.

« Aha ! Ne t'approche pas de la cheminée ou de ce fichu médaillon. »

« Je ne le ferais pas, lui assura Harry. Dis salut à Lunard pour moi. »

« Je le ferais. » dit Patmol.

Il reprit ensuite la parole, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

« Voilà. C'était pas mal comme leçon d'autorité ça, non ? »

« Étonnamment, oui. » offrit Harry.

« Je te vois demain matin. » dit Patmol avec un sourire satisfait.

* * *

Patmol poussa la porte de l'arrière de la maison et parcourut lentement le petit chemin de pierre qui menait jusqu'à la forêt. Un léger vent ébouriffa sa fourrure et l'herbe sous ses pattes était encore plus agréable qu'il ne s'en souvenait, après passé tant de temps à l'intérieur. La simplicité du monde quand était comme ça lui avait aussi manqué il avait eu beaucoup de choses en tête dernièrement, mais aucune de ces choses ne semblait plus avoir d'importance à cet instant. C'était particulièrement agréable de ne pas ressentir les effets de la potion du Détraqueur, qui se rappelaient à lui constamment.

Il laissa échapper un soupir joyeux et se mit à trotter. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres des arbres quand une large masse de poils châtains en émergea et se mit à grogner doucement. Patmol aboya comme pour l'encourager, refusant de laisser la douleur lancinante de Lunard ruiner sa superbe humeur, et les oreilles du loup frémirent.

Il s'avança et approcha son nez froid de l'épaule de Patmol. Patmol sortit la langue, bouscula le cou du loup et lui pinça un peu l'oreille. Lunard renifla. Patmol se recula un peu Lunard était plus grand qu'il ne l'était des années plus tôt et probablement plus très habitué à avoir de la compagnie.

Lunard se rapprocha pour le renifler de nouveau et alors, ses oreilles se dressèrent et sa queue commença à s'agiter doucement il avait reconnu Patmol et était _heureux_ de le voir. Patmol pouvait le sentir Lunard sauta plus près et excité, donna un petit coup à Patmol. Il lui pinça l'oreille de la même façon qu'avait fait Patmol plus tôt. Patmol aboya et le loup lui répondit de la même façon.

Lunard resta surexcité – il poursuivit Patmol et Patmol le poursuivit également, pendant plusieurs minutes – avant qu'il ne s'arrête soudainement. Patmol le percuta, mais il ne le remarqua pas. Lunard tourna sa large tête pour regarder Patmol. Ses yeux marrons – qui semblaient remarquablement humains – se posèrent sur les yeux gris de son ami. Lunard lâcha un léger aboiement et aplatit ses oreilles.

Patmol aboya en retour, en reconnaissant là un signe de potentiel danger grâce à son instinct, mais aussi à ses souvenirs des anciennes pleines lunes. Lunard n'attaqua pas, cependant. Il aboya de nouveau et se plaignit avant de regarder autour de lui, sa queue tombant un peu. Patmol ne comprit qu'après que Lunard ait regardé plusieurs fois autour de lui.

Il cherchait Cornedrue.

Cela ruina la bonne humeur de Patmol assez rapidement, même s'il n'était pas de mauvaise humeur, juste d'une humeur triste. Patmol aboya une fois, doucement, et s'assit, en posant sa tête sur ses pattes. Lunard gémit à nouveau. Patmol laissa échapper un soupir et gémit une fois. La queue de Lunard était bel et bien entre ses pattes maintenant et tout son corps semblait s'être affaissé.

Il se rapprocha et et donna un petit coup sur les côtes de Patmol avec son nez, avant de laisser sa tête tomber en arrière et de hurler vers la lune et les étoiles d'une façon puissante et forte, parce que le cerf n'était pas là, parce que le cerf ne le serait plus jamais.

Il n'y avait pas de colère cette fois, comme il y en avait eu les autres fois, lorsque l'un d'eux ne pouvaient pas le rejoindre. Le loup savait que c'était différent. Patmol pouvait le sentir, la peine, le regret et la douleur. Lunard hurla encore. Patmol se leva et se blottit contre le loup avant de se joindre à ses lamentations.

Quelques temps après ça, quand le hurlement s'arrêta, le loup commença à regarder autour de lui à nouveau, regardant cette fois au niveau de leurs pattes et non de leur tête. Il cherchait Queudver.

Patmol découvrit ses crocs et laissa échapper un long grognement. Lunard le regarda curieusement mais après un moment, il sembla comprendre. Il découvrit aussi ses crocs – bien plus longs et pointus que ceux de Patmol – et grogna une fois avant de se tourner et de se diriger vers les sous-bois, le museau au sol.

Il cherchait Queudver, le traître. Celui qui avait détruit leur meute. Patmol suivit avec impatience, excité à l'idée d'une chasse, même si l'humain en lui savait que le traître n'était pas là. Ses crocs restèrent découverts, prêts à réduire le rat – ou n'importe quel autre rat qu'ils croiseraient – en miettes.

* * *

« Y'a-t-il des nouvelles, Albus ? » murmura Minerva.

Dumbledore secoua la tête et Fumseck laissa échapper un cri peiné. Severus réussit à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel, mais à peine cela faisait une semaine que le garçon avait disparu de sa chambre à Ste Mangouste. Severus avait pensé que Lupin en était responsable, mais il était chez lui lorsque Dumbledore lui avait rendu visite à peine cinq minutes après. Il était en train de nettoyer la vaisselle de son dîner tardif, ce qui indiquait qu'il était chez lui depuis un moment, au lieu d'être à l'hôpital, occupé à voler le fils de James Potter.

Ça l'avait un peu irrité. Severus aurait aimé pouvoir blâmer quelqu'un pour l'inquiétude incessante de Dumbledore. L'analyse des résidus magiques avait été inutile les protections de Ste Mangouste détruisaient les résidus magiques puisqu'ils pouvaient affectés les patients avec des troubles magiques. Ainsi, il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir quand et comment Potter s'était échappé, ou si quelqu'un l'avait aidé.

Severus avait abandonné l'idée d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et décida que Black avait encore organisé quelque chose de supposément impossible – comme son évasion d'Azkaban. Que quelqu'un d'aussi médiocre que Black puisse accomplir quelque chose d'aussi … non médiocre … ennuyait encore plus Severus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

« Je suis sûr que le garçon va bien, dit Severus avec impatience. Il était vivant la semaine dernière, ce qui montre que Black n'est pas aussi déterminé à le tuer que nous le pensions. »

Minerva lui adressa un regard qui suggérait qu'il se montrait délibérément borné.

« Depuis que je vous connais, vous n'avez jamais eu la moindre chose positive à dire sur Sirius Black, Severus, dit-elle fortement. Et de tous, vous choisissez _ce moment_ pour commencer ? »

« Ce n'était pas vraiment une chose positive, dit Severus d'un air pincé. Je suis juste profondément fatigué d'entendre d'anciennes informations annoncées comme si elles étaient nouvelles. »

Minerva montra son agacement.

« Il y a un enfant qui a _disparu_ , Severus. Sûrement que même vous- »

« Minerva. » dit doucement Dumbledore, même s'il semblait troublé.

Severus retroussa les lèvres. Les enfants disparus n'étaient pas un sujet à prendre à la légère, même si cet enfant en particulier semblait avoir pour habitude de disparaître de là où il était supposé être. _Un emmerdeur comme son misérable père_ , pensa Severus d'une manière cinglante.

Il avait, bien sûr, pensé à se rendre au Square Grimmaurd. Ce serait la chose la plus responsable à faire, étant donné les circonstances, mais trois éléments l'avaient retenu. D'abord, Black et Potter – faisant partis du top dix des personnes que Severus détestait le plus (Pettigrow, Potter, Black, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lupin, Tobias Rogue, le garçon Longdubat, Bellatrix, le rejeton de Potter et Pétunia Evans) – habitaient là.

Ensuite, ce n'était pas ses affaires de s'assurer que le fils Potter était en sécurité – enfin, si l'on pouvait parler de sécurité avec Black comme tuteur. Il n'avait aucune raison valide d'y passer si ce n'était pour soulager sa propre et exaspérante conscience, qui continuait de lui rappeler qu'il avait promis à Dumbledore – et plus tard, sur la tombe de Lily – qu'il protégerait le garçon.

Troisièmement, si quelque chose n'allait pas et que le fils Potter n'était pas là ou qu'il était blessé, il deviendrait le problème de Severus, du moins pour le futur immédiat. Cela n'était pas non plus acceptable. _Il peut aller se faire voir_ , pensa Severus avec irritation tandis que Dumbledore et Minerva parlaient à voix basse et anxieuse. _Ils peuvent tous les deux aller se faire voir._

* * *

Harry était en train de retirer ses lunettes avant d'aller se coucher quand la cloche résonna dans la maison. Le portrait de Mrs Black se mit à se plaindre depuis le placard à linge sur le palier, mais il semblait qu'elle s'était adoucie depuis qu'elle avait été déplacé là – Kreattur était le seul avec qui elle était en contact et apparemment, cela lui réussissait – parce que Harry ne l'avait pas entendu hurler depuis son retour de Ste Mangouste.

Il replaça ses lunettes et agrippa sa baguette.

« Kreattur ! » siffla Harry.

Kreattur apparut un instant après, au milieu de la chambre sombre de Harry.

« Ne réponds pas à la porte. » lui dit Harry.

« Maître Sirius a donné ses ordres à Kreattur, dit Kreattur. Le Maître a été spécifique comme toujours. »

Sa voix s'éteignit et il se mit à marmonner – moitié pour lui-même, moitié pour Harry – sur un ton mi-réticent, mi-admiratif.

« Si spécifique, en vérité, que Kreattur ne peut même pas aller au rez-de-chaussée ce soir, même si Kreattur est sûr que le Maître a ses raisons. »

« Oui, il a des raisons. » lui assura Harry.

La cloche se fit de nouveau entendre et Mrs Black appela Kreattur pour lui demander d'y répondre. Kreattur frémit, comme s'il voulait faire ce qu'on lui disait avant de se restreindre lui-même il était seulement autorisé à suivre les ordres des portraits après avoir demandé la permission à Patmol. La cloche sonna une troisième fois. Kreattur partit pour aller calmer sa pauvre Maîtresse et Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre pour essayer de voir de qui il s'agissait.

Il plissa les yeux, en essayant de distinguer la silhouette dans le faible éclat de lumière de la rue. Il ne pouvait pas dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme, l'âge que la personne pouvait avoir, ou quelle taille elle faisait. Il ne pouvait même pas dire ce qu'elle portait il ressemblait juste à une ombre. _Probablement juste un vendeur moldu_ , pensa-t-il, en essayant de se calmer.

 _Drôle d'heure pour venir, mais c'est rien._ La silhouette bougea devant les yeux de Harry et tendit le bras. Harry pensa qu'il allait de nouveau tirer sur la chaîne de la cloche. _Il s'en ira s'il n'obtient pas de réponses._

Le son de la porte qui s'ouvrait, et le bruit de quelqu'un qui marchait sur le plancher craquant juste derrière la porte, résonna dans les escaliers. Harry pensa qu'il allait être malade. Serrant sa baguette si fortement que ses jointures devenaient blanches, il courut vers le palier et regarda par-dessus la rampe de l'escalier, d'où il pouvait voir un bout de l'entrée illuminé par les lampes qui s'étaient allumées à cause de la personne entrée dans la maison.

Une silhouette noire apparut dans la vision de Harry. La personne regarda vers les escaliers du bas qui menaient à la cuisine, puis elle commença à lever la tête. Harry se jeta au sol. Sa présence devait être cachée par le sortilège de Fidelitas, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Il compta jusqu'à cinq et se redressa, regardant entre les barreaux cette fois au lieu de regarder par-dessus, mais l'intrus avait disparu.

La lampe du rez-de-chaussée s'éteignit et plongea de nouveau la maison dans l'obscurité. Il y eu un sort jeté à voix basse dans la cage d'escalier et ensuite, un léger éclat de lumière illumina le deuxième étage.

Harry ouvrit la porte du placard de Kreattur, attrapa l'elfe sans autre explication que 'Shh !' et le tira jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ferma la porte autant qu'il pouvait sans la faire claquer, dans l'espoir que ça étoufferait le bruit, et se mit à tournoyer.

Ils atterrirent dans le noir, mais il faisait chaud et le discret gargouillis de l'eau fit dire à Harry qu'il les avait amené au bon endroit. Kreattur claqua des doigts et une petite bougie s'alluma au-dessus du chauffe-eau.

« Il y a quelqu'un dans la maison. » souffla Harry.

« Un intrus dans la Maison des Black ! » coassa Kreattur, l'air accablé.

Il claqua de nouveau des doigts et un lourde poêle en cuivre apparut dans sa main. Harry le fixa.

« Le Maître Harry doit rester ici, en sécurité. » coassa-t-il.

« Où tu vas ? » murmura Harry.

L'expression menaçante dans les yeux de Kreattur suffit pour lui répondre. Il tendit la main vers la porte et elle s'ouvrit.

« Tu ne peux pas y aller seul ! » dit Harry, en sortant de l'ancien repaire de Kreattur derrière lui.

Kreattur, contrairement à Harry, n'était pas protégé par le sortilège de Fidelitas.

« Kreattur est capable de protéger sa maison et son Maître. » dit Kreattur, en levant la poêle.

Il avança d'un pas vers les escaliers de la cuisine et laissa échapper un petit cri. Harry sursauta et se cogna contre une chaise, la renversant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Harry.

« De la magie, coassa Kreattur. Envoyée pour nous trouver. »

« Il sait où on est ? demanda Harry, alarmé. Mais le sortilège de Fidel- »

Les doigts maigrichons de Kreattur se serrèrent autour de l'avant-bras de Harry et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la chambre de Harry. Les lampes sur les murs étaient allumées. Harry frissonna l'intrus avait dût les laisser allumer.

« Kreattur, qu'est-ce que- ? » murmura-t-il.

« Doucement, Maître Harry. » dit Kreattur, en s'approchant de la porte.

Harry le suivit sur la pointe des pieds et sortit sur le palier. Il était vide, et ils s'approchèrent tout deux du haut des escaliers. Une silhouette noire bougeait au troisième étage, commençant à descendre. Kreattur leva la poêle d'un air déterminé et descendit silencieusement l'escalier. Harry le suivit, la baguette levée.

Ils avançaient plus vite que l'intrus, qui semblait vérifier chaque pièce tandis qu'il descendait. Kreattur s'arrêta d'un coup au milieu de l'escalier – Harry lui percuta le dos.

« Ooh ! Désolé ! »

Il regarda vers le virage suivant dans les escaliers.

L'intrus, une grande silhouette, était sur le palier du premier étage en train de vérifier le salon. Sans hésiter, Kreattur claqua des doigts et l'intrus tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. La lumière de sa baguette s'éteignit, plongeant le palier dans l'obscurité.

« Tu ne l'as pas tué, pas vrai ? » murmura Harry.

Kreattur laissa échapper un étrange son qui aurait pu ressembler à un rire – seulement, Harry n'était même pas sûr que les elfes de maison _pouvaient_ rire – et se lança en avant pour aller toucher le corps allongé du bout du pied, l'air satisfait. Soudain, la poêle tomba. Elle atterrit étrangement près de la tête de l'intrus et sonna d'une manière sourde en percutant le tapis.

Kreattur s'effondra en lâchant un petit gémissement aiguë et en s'agrippant la tête. Harry s'approcha d'un pas, incertain de ce qui arrivait, du moins jusqu'à ce que le corps rigide de l'intrus se détende. Il s'assit et leva sa baguette.

« _Digitum Moverum_ ! » cria Harry et les doigts de l'intrus se mirent à bouger de manière incontrôlable.

La baguette tomba en silence sur le tapis et Harry plongea pour l'attraper, avant de se faire bousculer – plutôt durement, loin de sa cible. Il ne pouvait pas voir l'intrus – il lui tournait le dos – mais il savait qu'un sort pourrait être efficace.

« _Lumos Maxima_! » cria-t-il.

Sa baguette s'illumina largement, aveuglant Harry mais également l'intrus il y eut un juron et un bruit de mouvement derrière lui. Il se tourna, prêt à utiliser un autre sort, mais son estomac se serra et il se retrouva à regarder le tapis. Kreattur gémissait toujours au sol.

« Personne ne t'a informé que c'était malpoli d'attaquer les visiteurs ? » demanda une voix narquoise.

Les lampes accrochées aux murs s'allumèrent et Harry se retrouva à fixer les yeux d'un Rogue rouge et mécontent.

Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il était soulagé ou terrifié.

« Nous … euh … n'avons pas beaucoup de visiteurs. Monsieur. » ajouta-t-il rapidement.

« Après un accueil si chaleureux, on peut comprendre pourquoi. » dit Rogue d'une voix emplie de sarcasme.

Harry replaça ses lunettes sur son nez – la gravité essayait de son mieux de les lui enlever – et essaya d'avoir l'air aussi serein qu'il le pouvait, étant donné qu'il était pendu par la cheville à presque deux mètres du sol sa chaussette touchait le plafond.

 _C'est pas non plus très poli de s'aventurer dans la maison de quelqu'un sans s'annoncer_ , pensa-t-il, sans oser le dire à voix haute.

« Je suppose que ton troglodyte de parrain est en train d'attendre pour me tendre une embuscade à l'étage en-dessous ? » poursuivit Rogue, d'une voix ennuyée.

« Euh … non, promit Harry, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de ce que pouvait signifier 'troglodyte'. Votre sortilège l'aurait remarqué, non ? »

Rogue eut l'air surpris, puis pencha la tête.

« Pouvez-vous me faire descendre, s'il vous plaît ? Monsieur. »

Rogue se baissa pour examiner la poêle avec laquelle Kreattur s'était armé et se redressa pour croiser le regard de Harry.

« Est-ce que je peux vous faire confiance à toi et ton elfe pour ne pas m'agresser ? »

Harry jeta un œil à Kreattur, qui était toujours allongé et souffrait visiblement, mais qui était aussi silencieux.

« Oui. »

Rogue agita sa baguette et Harry tomba sur le sol, pas doucement mais pas aussi lourdement qu'il aurait dû. Il s'empressa de s'approcher de Kreattur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien. » dit Rogue, l'air impassible.

« Ce n'est pas rien ! » dit Harry, en regardant les yeux de Kreattur vaciller derrière ses paupières, comme s'il était en train d'avoir un cauchemar particulièrement mauvais.

L'elfe gémit.

« Vous lui avez fait du mal ! »

Les yeux de Rogue s'agrandirent juste assez pour que Harry ne le remarque, mais il reprit le contrôle rapidement.

« Je n'ai rien fait de tel. »

 _Menteur_ , pensa Harry, en le fixant. Il serra un peu le bras de Kreattur et les yeux de l'elfe s'ouvrirent. Ils se posèrent sur Harry et se refermèrent à nouveau, mais il était calme désormais. Harry prit un moment pour s'assurer qu'il respirait et finit par se détendre. Il jeta un autre regard sévère à Rogue, dont le visage était imperturbable.

« J'aimerais dire un mot à Black. »

« Il n'est pas là, dit Harry. _Monsieur_. »

« Et où est-il ? »

Les yeux, froids et sombres, de Rogue plongèrent dans ceux de Harry.

« Dehors. » dit Harry, en lui rendant son regard.

« Je vois, dit Rogue, son expression passant de légèrement agacé à presque furieux. Et quand doit-il te faire l'honneur de sa présence ? »

« Demain matin. » dit Harry.

Les lèvres de Severus se retroussèrent.

« Il t'a laissé seul toute la nuit ? »

« J'ai Kreattur. » se défendit Harry.

Les yeux de Rogue se posèrent sur le corps immobile de Kreattur et il n'eut rien besoin de dire pour que Harry sache ce qu'il pensait. Plusieurs expressions passèrent sur son visage pâle, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

« Prépare un sac. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Tu vas retourner à Poudlard avec moi, dit Rogue. Je te ramènerais demain matin quand je viendrais parler à Black. »

« Je ne peux pas aller à Poudlard ! dit Harry. Je n'ai pas l'âge et les gens pourraient me reconnaître ! Et si Patmol revient et que je ne suis pas là ?! Je- »

« Je ne vais pas te laisser rester ici tout seul. » dit Rogue sur un ton qui n'invitait à aucune réponse.

Harry répondit malgré tout.

« Me laisser ? » demanda-t-il, en plissant les yeux.

Rogue tressaillit. Harry se demanda pourquoi, mais il ne demanda pas.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, je ne pense pas que ce soit à vous de décider. »

Sa voix était un parfait mélange entre le sarcasme de Patmol et le scepticisme poli de Lunard. Harry était plutôt fier de lui.

« On m'a dit de ne pas quitter la maison- »

« Tu as neuf ans. Tu n'es pas assez âgé pour passer la nuit seul. »

« J'avais Kreattur. » s'écria Harry.

« Plus maintenant. »

 _Et à cause de qui ?_ pensa Harry d'une manière cinglante.

« Fais ton sac. » répéta Rogue.

« Vous allez … Vous promettez de me ramener demain matin ? » demanda Harry avec hésitation.

« Il semble que la stupidité de Black soit contagieuse, commenta Rogue, avant de poursuivre plus fortement. Je l'ai déjà dit assez clairement, Potter. »

« Et Kreattur ? » demanda Harry obstinément.

Rogue jeta un œil à l'elfe de maison endormi.

« Il aura mal à la tête quand il se réveillera. »

« Mais il ira bien ? » insista Harry.

Rogue lui adressa un regard qui suffit à Harry pour le faire monter à l'étage et préparer son sac.

* * *

« Je pensais que la plupart des enfants dormait la nuit. » commenta Rogue depuis son coin.

Harry leva des yeux fatigués. Ils avaient utilisé la cheminée pour rejoindre directement les appartements de Rogue dans les donjons de Poudlard – d'abord, Harry avait pensé que Rogue allait l'y enfermé jusqu'au matin – voilà six heures. Harry, malgré sa culpabilité à l'idée d'avoir enfreint l'une des règles de Patmol, l'avait enfreinte sans se perdre ou se blesser.

Les appartements de Rogue étaient sombres et simples une moquette verte (sur laquelle Harry avait mis de la cendre) recouvrait le sol et les murs de pierre étaient ternes et gris, même si l'un d'entre eux était décoré avec une bannière de Serpentard et l'autre était recouvert d'étagères, contenant des livres.

Il y avait un canapé en cuir noir près de là, un lit à moitié défait dans un coin, une porte à l'opposé qui menait dans une petite salle de bain et un bureau dans l'autre coin. Il y avait aussi deux portes – l'une près de l'armoire et du bureau, et l'autre contre le mur recouvert de livres (les étagères passaient au-dessus) – dont Rogue n'avait pas parlé à Harry et il avait préféré ne pas demander.

Rogue avait fait apparaître un lit de camp près de la porte de la salle de bain et y avait immédiatement mené Harry, avant de s'installer sur son canapé. Il n'avait visiblement aucune intention de dormir pendant que Harry était dans la pièce et Harry pensait la même chose.

Il ne pouvait rien imaginer de pire que d'avoir un cauchemar et de devoir expliquer pourquoi il avait mit le feu à Rogue, ou accidentellement parler à Rogue des Horcruxes (quoi qu'ils soient) ou de devoir être réveillé par Rogue à six heures et demi pour rentrer à la maison.

Harry jouait avec les pièces du puzzle en forme de serpent de Regulus, heureux d'avoir pensé à l'amener.

« Je ne suis pas fatigué. »

Ce mensonge aurait pu trompé Rogue – même si Harry en doutait – mais le bâillement qui suivit le trahit bel et bien.

Il rangea le puzzle dans son sac et sortit le livre qu'il avait amené pour avoir quelque chose derrière lequel se cacher. Rogue ricana et retourna aux copies qu'il corrigeait avec une expression irritée.

« Dis-moi, Potter- » dit-il soudainement.

Harry sursauta – Rogue ne lui avait quasiment pas parlé de la nuit – et leva les yeux.

« -pendant combien de temps doit infuser le Polynectar ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de Poly-quelque-chose avant.

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur. » dit-il, en regardant par-dessus son livre.

« Si je te dis que c'est une potion délicate et extrêmement complexe ... » insista Rogue.

« Alors pendant un long moment, je suppose. » dit Harry, en hésitant.

Rogue se mit à sourire d'une manière mauvaise et écrivit un large 'T' sur le parchemin qu'il tenait.

« Tu as neuf ans, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » dit Harry, avec nervosité.

Rogue ajouta un commentaire sous la note et attrapa un autre parchemin. Ses yeux sombres le parcourut et il finit par inscrire un nouveau 'T' sur le parchemin.

« Qu'est-ce que ces lettres veulent dire ? laissa échapper Harry. Je ne les ai jamais vu utilisés comme notes- »

« Les sorciers ont un système de notation différente des moldus. » dit Rogue.

« Oh. »

Ceci expliquait cela.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elles veulent dire ? »

« Optimal, Efforts exceptionnels, Acceptable, Passable, Désolant et Troll. »

« Troll ? » demanda Harry.

« C'est un synonyme de Gryffondor. » commenta Rogue, en écrivant quelque chose sur le parchemin qu'il tenait.

Les yeux de Harry se plissèrent.

« Vous dites que les Gryffondor sont des trolls ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

Rogue nota un parchemin avec un 'A' et leva les yeux.

« Pas du tout. » dit-il lentement.

Il fixa Harry avec un regard que Harry était incapable de décrire, mais il se sentit insulté malgré tout.

« Je dis simplement que leur compétence dans ma matière pourrait rivaliser celle d'une créature avec un cerveau aussi petit que ton poing. »

Harry serra le poing et le fixa pendant quelques secondes.

« Ils ne peuvent pas être aussi mauvais. »

La lèvre de Rogue se retroussa.

« Les étudiants doués en potions ne sont pas nombreux et la seule que j'ai connu qui venait de Gryffondor a fini l'école avant même que tu sois né. »

« Si vous pensez que les élèves sont stupides, pourquoi est-ce que vous enseignez ? »

Rogue gratta une autre note – un 'E' cette fois – sur un devoir. Harry patientait.

« Si tu t'attends à ce que je te justifie mes choix, Potter, alors tu es aussi fou que ton père et ton parrain. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et retourna à son livre il parlait des Détraqueurs, quelque chose que Harry avait choisi de lire pour essayer de trouver une solution autre que le chocolat qui pourrait soigner complètement Patmol.

Rogue lui adressa un regard supérieur et attrapa un autre rouleau de parchemin. Après un moment, Harry releva la tête et fixa Rogue avec un air pensif.

« Oui, Potter ? » demanda Rogue, l'air résigné.

Harry rougit et baissa les yeux.

« Rien. »

« Incroyable comme tu ressembles à ton père, Potter. Il semble que ce penchant pour me faire perdre mon temps soit génétique. »

Harry étouffa une réponse grossière.

« Désolé. » marmonna-t-il, à la place.

Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Rogue.

« Quoi ? » demanda Rogue, l'air irrité.

« Est-ce que- est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ? »

« Exactement comme ton père, en effet, dit Rogue, avec un rictus. Toujours à penser que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire que de te divertir av- »

Harry se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de dire à Rogue de se taire et d'arrêter de parler de son père.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez me parler des Détraqueurs ? » demanda Harry.

Le visage de Rogue perdit toute couleur.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » demanda-t-il, en ayant l'air stupéfait.

« Eh bien, je suis en train de lire sur eux, mais je pensais que peut-être si m'expliquiez, je pourrais mieux comprendre- »

Il apprenait toujours plus rapidement quand il avait la possibilité de pratiquer – si c'était un sort ou une potion – ou quand Patmol lui en parlait. Il enviait un peu Patmol d'être capable de lire quelque chose et de juste le retenir.

« -et je ne peux pas demander à Patm- Sirius- »

Il ne pouvait pas, bien sûr, mentionner Lunard.

« -alors j'ai pensé que peut-être vous- ? »

« Il n'y a rien que je puisse te dire que tu ne trouveras pas dans ton livre, dit Rogue d'un air pincé. Et pour ce qui est de demander à Black, je ne vois pas de raison pour laquelle tu ne pourrais pas lui demander. C'est sûrement un expert depuis le temps. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Enfin, si je me souviens bien, les compétences de mémorisation de Black ont toujours … manqué. »

Ce fut la remarque de trop.

« Pourquoi vous êtes si horrible avec eux ? » demanda Harry.

Il ne souvenait pas l'avoir attrapé, mais sa baguette était dans sa main, crachant des étincelles.

« Je sais que vous ne vous entendiez pas avec Papa et Patmol à l'école, mais- »

« Comme c'est touchant, dit doucement Rogue. Le fils de James Potter a prit la place de son père comme premier défenseur de Black. »

Harry le fusilla des yeux. Rogue croisa son regard, roulant le parchemin qu'il tenait et posant sa plume. Il se leva et s'approcha du lit de camp de Harry, s'agenouillant de façon à ce que lui et Harry soit à la même taille.

« Permets-moi de contredire toutes les idées délirantes que tu as, Potter Black est un monstre. Il était capable de commettre un meurtre à l'âge de seize ans et ton précieux père n'était pas mieux. »

« Patmol ne tuerait per- » protesta Harry.

« Il ne tuerait personne ? se moqua Rogue, en découvrant ses dents jaunes. Black, Potter et Lupin – que tu t'es mis à adorer à Ste Mangouste, d'après ce que m'a dit le directeur – ont comploté pour me tuer en cinquième année. Ils auraient dû être renvoyé. Ton parrain a peut-être été emprisonné à tort pour ce fiasco de Gardien du Secret, mais il n'y a aucun doute que sa place est là-bas. »

« Vous avez tort. » dit furieusement Harry.

Il essaya de se retenir. _Dans peu de temps maintenant – Je peux retourner à la maison dans dix minutes. Je dois juste rester-_

« Je t'assure que non, dit Rogue en souriant d'un air mauvais. La vérité fait mal, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? »

Rogue se redressa et lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers le canapé.

« Je pense que vous êtes jaloux. » dit Harry en le fixant.

Le rictus de Rogue vacilla juste assez pour faire comprendre à Harry qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

« Évidemment. Comment as-tu deviné que j'avais toujours aspiré à devenir un petit con insupportable ? »

« Patmol n'est pas un petit con insupportable ! » cria Harry.

« Je ne parlais pas ton parrain. » dit Rogue avec un autre sourire méchant.

« Mon père n'était pas comme ça non plus ! »

« De ce que je sais, Potter, tu n'as jamais vraiment rencontré l'homme. Tu ne peux pas croire sérieusement que tu le connais mieux que ceux qui ont eu le … plaisir … dit Rogue, la lèvre retroussée. De le fréquenter. »

 _Mais- mais Papa était un homme bien. Papa était membre de l'Ordre._

« Patmol a dit- »

« Ton parrain vénérait le sol sur lequel ton père parfait marchait, continua Rogue, sans aucune pitié. Il ne serait pas capable de voir un défaut chez James Potter, même si c'était un cognard qui lui volait en plein dans sa tête disproportionnée. »

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! » hurla Harry.

Plusieurs grimoires explosèrent sur les étagères et la banderole de Serpentard se balança. Les papiers que Rogue était en train de corriger s'envolèrent de leur pile soignée et s'éparpillèrent partout.

« Je dis- » s'exclama le portrait d'une femme au visage cireux, depuis le bureau de Rogue.

Harry fourra son livre dans son sac-à-dos et se leva.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que- »

Harry l'ignora, fonça vers la cheminée, attrapa une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et disparut.


	22. Dans la tanière du loup

Hello ! Toujours si heureuse d'avoir vos retours, merci à Aurore Heart et Rome7 pour leur message ! Et bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

« Harry ! »

Patmol, qui était en train de faire les cent pas près de la table de la cuisine, leva les yeux, fit un pas en avant et intercepta Harry qui venait de sortir de la cheminée.

« Placard ! » dit-il, en agitant la main en direction d'un Kreattur verdâtre, qui s'inclina de façon instable et disparut avec bien plus de bruit qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Tu es là ? » demanda Harry, en devenant pâle.

Il avait pensé que Patmol ne serait pas encore revenu à la maison. Il avait espéré se débarrasser de Rogue avant qu'il ne puisse y avoir de confrontation entre le narquois professeur et son parrain.

 _J'ai loupé ma chance_ , pensa-t-il sinistrement.

« Au nom de Merlin, où es-tu allé ?! » demanda Patmol, l'air franchement énervé, ce qui était une nouveauté pour Harry.

Il attira Harry dans une étreinte serrée, avant de le laisser s'éloigner et de le tenir par les épaules.

« Kreattur ne se souvient de rien – il ne savait même pas que tu étais parti ! Je lui ai fait vérifié les protections pour trouver où tu étais ! Je pensais que tu avais assez de jugeote pour ne pas partir comme ça, _surtout_ sans me laisser aucun mot ! Tu as oublié Hedwige ? »

Harry avait oublié et était sûr que Patmol pouvait le lire sur son visage.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que tu es passé par la cheminée ? »

« Si, je m'en souviens. » cria Harry.

Sa surprise de trouver Patmol à la maison si tôt – et incroyablement énervé avec ça – avait disparu et sa mauvaise humeur était de retour. Patmol eut l'air décontenancé par son ton et il fronça les sourcils.

« Ne fais pas le grincheux avec moi, Harry. Je t'ai demandé de ne pas quitter la maison, je te faisais _confiance_ pour faire ce que je t'avais dit- »

« C'est n'était pas ma faute ! »

Patmol arqua un sourcil.

« Oh, vraiment ? C'est la faute de qui, alors ? La mienne ? Celle de Lunard ? De Kreat- »

Rogue choisit ce moment-là pour apparaître dans la cheminée. La baguette de Patmol était à son cou la seconde d'après.

« Content de voir que tu es revenu là où tu es supposé être, Black. » dit-il, en le repoussant.

« _Toi_ , grogna Patmol. C'est toi qui a emmené Harry ? »

Les yeux de Rogue se posèrent sur Harry, qui ne voulait rien d'autre que de s'enfoncer dans le sol. Au moins maintenant, Patmol n'était pas en colère contre _lui_.

« Comment va l'elfe ? » demanda Rogue, en jouant avec sa propre baguette entre ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » répliqua Patmol.

« Rien de permanent. » répondit Rogue avec un sourire mauvais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Patmol après un moment de silence.

Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise, ses yeux passant de son parrain à Rogue.

« Savoir pourquoi tu étais dehors … à marauder … alors que le garçon était ici. »

« Et en quoi ça te regarde ? demanda froidement Patmol. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne voulais pas t'impliquer ou aider, Rogue. Pourquoi ce changement ? »

« Parce que _quelqu'un_ doit s'occuper du garçon et ça devient de plus en plus évident que tu n'en es pas capable. »

« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, pas vrai ? demanda Patmol, en grimaçant. Tu dois juste toujours fourrer ton énorme nez dans les affaires des autres. »

Le visage de Rogue devint légèrement rose, mais sa voix n'avait pas perdu son venin.

« Je sais où tu étais la nuit dernière. »

« Félicitations. Rappelle-moi en quoi ça te regarde ? »

« J'ai vu la lune, se moqua Rogue. N'importe qui qui n'est pas imbécile pourrait comprendre ce que tu faisais. »

« Au nom de Merlin, comment tu as fait pour comprendre alors ? » demanda Patmol, l'air sincèrement surpris.

Le visage de Rogue devint encore un peu plus rose.

« Tu devrais être enfermé, grogna-t-il. La seule raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas en prison, c'est que quelqu'un d'autre devrait supporter la progéniture de Potter et c'est bien plus facile de vous laisser vous infliger ça à vous-même plutôt qu'à un innocent membre de la communauté- »

« J'espère que tu ne parles pas de toi quand tu dis innocent. »

« Je ne parlais certainement pas de toi. »

« Ta dernière visite, c'était pour me dire que j'étais innocent, se moqua Patmol. Tu te souviens ? »

Les yeux de Rogue se plissèrent.

« Alors, tu es un menteur, ou juste une girouette ? Parce que je ne trouve aucune autre explica- ack ! »

Rogue s'était avancé d'un pas et avait attrapé Patmol par la gorge.

Harry plongea en avant en essayant de se placer entre eux, mais Rogue agita sa baguette et Harry fut projeté en arrière. Quand il essaya de bouger, il réalisa que sa chaussure était collée au sol. Il s'agenouilla pour défaire ses lacets mais ils étaient rigides, comme des câbles, et ne pouvaient être défaits. Il découvrit également qu'il ne pouvait plus parler. Pendant ce temps là, la main de Rogue était de retour autour de la gorge de Patmol et la baguette de Patmol était dirigée sur le cou de Rogue.

« Donne-moi une raison, Black. 'Innocent' ou pas, je le ferais. »

Rogue pressa sa baguette contre le cou de Patmol.

« Me tuer ruinerait _ton_ innocence, par contre, dit Patmol, sa voix aussi forte que possible compte tenu de ses voies respiratoires étranglées. Ensuite, tu devras prendre des dispositions pour Harry. Et ensuite bien sûr- »

Patmol se mit à tousser.

« -viendront les questions sur la façon dont tu as su où nous trouver, Harry et moi, et sur les circonstances de ma mort. »

« Des prétextes peuvent être trouvés. »

« Certainement, confirma Patmol sur un ton étonnamment courtois. Mais à quelle vitesse ? Quand ils verront qu'il y a plusieurs heures entre l'heure de ma mort, inscrite sur le registre des naissances et des décès au Département des archives magiques, et ton arrivée, ils vont se méfier. »

La main de Rogue se resserra.

« Et ils seront encore plus méfiants quand ils verront ton nom sur mon testament. »

« Quoi ? »

« A Servilus Rogue, dit Patmol, les yeux brillants. Je lègue le livre _Les sortilèges de mort_ pour que la prochaine personne qu'il tuera puisse avoir une mort plus excitante que celle qui m'a donné. _Commutatio Donum Mortis._ »

Une étoile argentée sortit de sa baguette, très proche du visage de Rogue.

« Annule ça. » grogna Rogue, en relâchant Patmol et en le poussant en arrière.

Plusieurs chaises tombèrent au sol et Patmol s'effondra contre la table, en laissant échapper un soupir douloureux.

« Non. » dit-il calmement.

« _Maintenant_. »

« Va te faire voir, Servilus. Quand t'ai-je _déjà_ écouté ? »

« Tu ferais mieux de m'écouter, dit Rogue. Je pourrais ne pas te tuer, mais je peux toujours t'amener aux Détraqueurs. »

Patmol frissonna, l'air absent. Un moment plus tard, il souriait.

« Tu n'oserais pas. » dit Patmol.

Rogue avait l'air aussi confus que Harry.

« Oh, je n'oserais pas ? »

« Non. » dit-il, en se relevant.

Il se plaça entre Rogue et Harry.

« Parce que je leur raconterais tout sur toi. »

« Tu n'en auras pas l'occasion. »

« Ah non ? Je pense plutôt qu'ils voudraient que j'ai un procès. Ça redonne confiance dans le système, tu vois. Et ils voudront m'interroger. Tu ne penses pas vraiment qu'ils me renverront à Azkaban avant de comprendre comment je me suis échappé, n'est-ce pas ? Et ils voudront savoir où je vivais et comment je les ai évité pendant aussi longtemps. Je suis sûr que je pourrais trouver une _façon_ de laisser échapper ton nom dans la conversation. »

« Je t'amènerais directement aux Détraqueurs. Tu seras embrassé au moment où ils te verront. »

Le sourire de Rogue n'était plus qu'un alignement de dents jaunies.

« Ce serait malheureux. Pour toi. Je ne sais pas si tu sais ça, Servilus, mais une personne qui a reçu le Baiser est considéré comme morte. »

Le sourire de Rogue glissa de son visage.

« Si je reçois le Baiser, mon testament sortira et tu seras impliqué. »

Patmol souriait agréablement désormais.

« Si tu agis contre moi, Servilus, ta vie sera détruite. »

Patmol n'avait pas l'air particulièrement bouleversé par cette idée. La baguette de Rogue cracha des étincelles noires et vertes. Harry aurait reculé si ses chaussures n'étaient pas collées.

« Et Lupin ? demanda doucement Rogue. Je ne peux pas t'attaquer directement, Black, mais tu t'es toujours montré très protecteur envers ton animal de compagnie. »

Maintenant, c'était de la baguette de Patmol que sortaient les étincelles.

« Je pourrais le faire tomber pour avoir comploté avec toi. »

Les yeux de Rogue brillaient d'une joie réprimée. Harry pensa voir de la terreur sur le visage de Patmol, mais elle disparut rapidement et il ne pensa pas que Rogue l'avait même remarqué.

« Comploté avec moi ? demanda Patmol, l'air ébahi. Remus ? »

« Ne me dis pas qu'il n'est pas- » commença Rogue avec impatience.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, dit Patmol sur un ton incrédule. Il aurait pu me tuer avec joie, sans même se sentir coupable. »

« Vraiment ? demanda Rogue. Alors explique, Black, où tu étais cette nuit, sinon accroupi derrière une porte renforcée, à murmurer des paroles de consolation à ton ami à fourrure. »

« Tu penses que j'irais près de lui pendant une pleine lune ? demanda Patmol, l'air surpris. Je pense que les vapeurs de tes potions t'ont fait fondre le cerveau ! »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » le menaça Rogue.

« Pas que ça te regarde, marmonna Patmol. Mais vu que tu n'as pas l'air prêt à laisser tomber cette histoire ... »

Il déglutit, jeta rapidement un coup d'œil en direction de Harry comme pour lui demander de jouer le jeu.

« Je m'occupais de mes propres … problèmes. » murmura-t-il.

« Et de quels problèmes tu parles, Black ? » se moqua Rogue.

Patmol releva l'une des chaises tombées et s'assit dessus.

« Quelques nuits avant l'anniversaire de Harry en juillet, je suis sorti pour lui acheter un cadeau. C'était le soir – je ne voulais pas que Harry devine où j'étais – et je sortais du Chaudron Baveur quand j'ai été attaqué. »

Il leva les yeux vers Rogue.

« Tu as entendu parler de Greyback, je pense ? »

Rogue, qui avait l'air incertain, acquiesça. Patmol tira sur le col de son tee-shirt pour révéler une vilaine cicatrice sur son cou.

« Impressionnant, pas vrai ? J'ai été capable d'arrêter le saignement, mais cette sorte de morsure ne peut pas être soignée. »

« Tu es un loup-garou ? »

Rogue avait l'air un peu effrayé maintenant, mais aussi sceptique.

« Oh oui. » dit Patmol.

Il découvrit ses dents et Harry aurait juré qu'elles étaient plus longues et plus pointues qu'à l'habitude et que ses yeux s'étaient légèrement assombris. Rogue recula légèrement.

« C'est pas si terrible la plupart du temps. Les pleines lunes sont bien pires. »

« Menteur. » dit Rogue.

« Tu es un Legilimens, non ? demanda Patmol. Regarde. Regarde ma transformation. »

Les yeux de Rogue se plissèrent et Patmol grimaça, mais semblait concentré sur quelque chose. Après un moment, Rogue cligna des yeux et inclina la tête, tandis que Patmol s'affaissait sur sa chaise.

« Le garçon vient avec moi. » dit Rogue.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, dit fermement Patmol, en sautant sur ses pieds. Je suis son tuteur- »

« Ton espèce est incapable d'obtenir la garde des enfants qui ne sont pas les siens. » siffla Rogue.

« Je ne suis pas un danger pour lui. J'ai tué le dernier loup qui s'est approché de lui ! »

Rogue avait l'air surpris.

« Tu sais qu'il a été à l'hôpital, non ? dit Patmol. Greyback a envoyé quelqu'un après Harry. Ce n'était pas la pleine lune, cela dit. Ils étaient seulement supposés le capturer. On leur a resisté un peu plus qu'ils s'y attendaient. »

Patmol souriait, avec ses grandes dents de nouveau.

« Harry a été blessé, alors je l'ai envoyé chez Remus par Portoloin- »

« Alors tu admets qu'il t'a aidé ? Ton espèce aime se rassembler, si je me souviens- »

« J'avais des options limitées comme tu peux l'imaginer, et même si Remus me détestait, je lui faisais confiance pour faire ce qu'il fallait avec Harry. Pour ce qui est de se rassembler … J'ai traqué le loup qui nous a attaqué jusqu'au camp où il vivait, je l'ai tué et j'ai fait échappé Harry de Ste Mangouste. Après Azkaban, un hôpital n'était rien. »

Patmol sourit et Rogue s'écarta de lui.

« J'étais inquiet pour ce soir après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, alors j'ai laissé Harry ici avec Kreattur et je me suis éloigné pour me transformer. Il s'avère que je n'avais pas besoin de m'inquiéter. Personne ne m'a attaqué. »

Ses yeux s'assombrirent.

« Il semble que le danger était ici, finalement. »

« Le garçon n'est pas en sécurité. » dit Rogue, très pâle.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, le railla Patmol. Je m'éloigne pendant les pleines lunes et je suis inoffensif le reste du temps. »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Rogue.

« A moins qu'on me provoque. »

Rogue agita sa baguette en direction de Harry, qui découvrit qu'il pouvait de nouveau bouger et parler.

« Un nouvelle maison peut être arrangée pour toi, Potter, si tu le souhaites. »

« Et où est-ce qu'il irait ? demanda Patmol. Si tu pensais qu'il était mieux avec sa tante qu'il ne l'est avec moi, tu aurais essayé de l'emmener la dernière fois que tu es venu. Et à moins que _tu_ veuilles t'en occuper, ce qui n'est pas le cas, j'en suis sûr- »

« J'ai demandé au garçon, Black, pas à toi. »

« Je ne veux pas de nouvelle maison, répondit Harry avec froideur. Mes parents faisaient confiance à P- Sirius pour s'occuper de moi. Je lui fais confiance aussi. »

« C'est la seule fois que je proposerais mon aide. » dit Rogue, ses yeux noirs ennuyés plantés dans ceux, verts, de Harry.

Harry lui rendit son regard. Rogue fut le premier à détourner les yeux.

« Idiot. »

« Ne lui parle pas comme ça. » grogna Patmol.

Rogue lui adressa un regard de pure haine. Il attrapa une poignée de poudre de Cheminette avec une expression supérieure, comme s'il lançait le défi à Patmol de commenter, et il disparut dans une bouffée de flammes vertes.

« Nom d'un Poufsouffle. » dit Patmol, l'air décontenancé.

Harry s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche, incapable de croire ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Rogue pense que je suis un loup-garou. J'ai _dit_ à Rogue que j'étais un loup-garou ! »

Patmol rit faiblement et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Harry laissa également échapper un petit rire surpris.

« Je l'ai presque cru aussi. »

Patmol avait l'air plutôt fier de lui-même.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est la Legi-chose ? »

« Legilimancie. Les moldus appellent ça de la télépathie. »

« Il a lu tes pensées ?! » s'exclama Harry.

« Seulement ce que je lui ai montré, gamin. »

« C'était quoi ? »

« Ma première transformation en Animagus, grimaça Patmol. C'était … désagréable. »

« Ça fait mal ? »

« Oh oui. Seulement la première fois, cela dit, dit Patmol. Après ça, ta magie et ton corps sont habitués. Les loups-garous ne sont pas aussi chanceux. »

« Et la cicatrice ? » demanda Harry.

« James était caché et Peter était malade- »

Le visage de Patmol se crispa brièvement.

« -ou du moins, c'est ce qu'on croyait à ce moment-là. J'ai rejoins Remus, seul. Il était en train d'essayer une potion faite par Belby, un type qu'on a connu à l'école. La potion était supposé le calmer, mais ça a eu l'effet opposé et je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul ou il commençait à s'attaquer lui-même. »

Il fit la grimace.

« Quand on est revenu le matin, on était tous les deux bien amochés. Ta mère et ton père nous ont réparé, mais les soins sont arrivés trop tard et la cicatrice est restée. »

Patmol passa la main dans son cou.

« C'est plutôt impressionnant, mais c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me croit quand je dis que c'est un loup-garou qui me l'a fait. »

« Et tes dents ? Elles étaient plus pointues. »

Patmol sourit et Harry _vit_ les dents s'allonger.

« Je suis un Animagus depuis des années. » dit-il.

Ses dents continuèrent à s'allonger.

« Les organes vitaux et la colonne vertébrale doivent être transformés en une fois, mais les choses comme les oreilles, les yeux, les dents et la fourrure peuvent apparaître individuellement avec un peu d'entraînement. »

Il se mit à sourire.

« Ton père avait réussi à faire pousser ses bois à peu près un mois avant Halloween. Il trouvait ça terriblement drôle jusqu'à ce que Lily se mette à accrocher des choses dessus. »

Harry se mit à rire, mais son rire se transforma en un bâillement. Patmol le remarqua.

« Combien de temps tu as dormi cette nuit ? »

« Euh ... »

« Je suppose que Servilus t'a assis sur un de ces horribles tabourets de la salle de potions et est parti se coucher ? » demanda Patmol, avec colère.

« Non, dit Harry. Il a fait apparaître un lit de camp. Je ne voulais juste pas dormir … au cas où … ouais. »

« Oh, gamin. »

Patmol soupira. Il ouvrit les bras et Harry s'y glissa.

« Tu peux dormir aujourd'hui, si tu veux. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Patmol le regarda attentivement pendant un moment et le laissa s'éloigner, avant de s'étirer et de se diriger vers la cuisinière.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Je meurs de faim. » admit Harry.

« Du porridge, ça te va ? »

Harry acquiesça, en étouffant un autre bâillement. Il commença à somnoler, tandis que Patmol fouillait dans les placards, en marmonnant pour lui-même.

« Où est la poêle ? » demanda-t-il, un instant après.

« Quoi ? »

Harry força ses paupières à s'ouvrir elles s'étaient doucement fermées.

« La grande poêle. » dit Patmol, en examinant le crochet vide avec des yeux plissés.

Harry sourit d'un air penaud.

« Kreattur l'avait. Elle est sur le palier du deuxième étage. »

« Ah, c'est vrai, dit Patmol, en claquant des doigts. J'ai trébuché dessus quand je te cherchais. »

Harry grimaça.

« Je peux demander ce qu'elle fait là ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« _Accio poêle_. »

Il y eut un bruit métallique depuis les étages et ensuite, un bruit sourd avant que la poêle ne descende les escaliers, jusque dans la cuisine. Patmol l'attrapa, murmura un rapide sort pour la nettoyer et s'enfonça dans le cellier. Harry retira ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux. Il passa le doigt sur les traits du bois de la table pour rester éveillé …

« Harry ? »

Le ton moitié amusé moitié exaspéré de Patmol fit penser à Harry que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'appelait.

« Désolé, quoi ? »

« Je disais que j'étais désolé de t'avoir crier dessus. »

« Oh. C'est rien. » dit Harry, en baillant.

Patmol lui sourit et se retourna vers la cuisinière.

« J'aurais été en colère, bien sûr - »

La voix de Patmol semblait venir de très loin.

« -mais la potion du Détraqueur- »

La dernière chose que Harry remarqua, c'était qu'il tombait. Il laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise, mais il ne trouva rien pour se raccrocher. Le sol de la cuisine était remarquablement doux, ou peut-être était-il trop fatigué pour s'en préoccuper. Il essaya de se relever avant que Patmol ne le remarque – il aurait rit en le voyant, c'était sûr – mais étrangement, Patmol était déjà là, le repoussant contre quelque chose de doux.

« Le porridge est prêt ? » marmonna Harry.

Patmol se mit à rire et lui retira doucement ses lunettes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Harry tendit la main pour les rattraper, mais sa main n'attrapa rien d'autre que de l'air.

« Tu peux dormir, gamin. » dit Patmol.

Il se rétrécit pour se transformer en une boule de poils noirs qui s'installa sur la couverture – Harry se demanda d'où elle sortait – qui recouvrait les jambes de Harry. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment cela était même possible – parce qu'il était encore sûr d'être allongé sur le sol de la cuisine – mais il n'avait aucune envie de parler. Peut-être que Patmol l'avait déplacé. Patmol laissa échapper un petit aboiement, mêlé à une sorte de plainte, et un museau froid et humide se glissa contre la main de Harry.

Il s'endormit en caressant la fourrure douce des oreilles de Patmol.

Allongé sur son canapé, les pieds dépassant car il était un peu trop grand pour lui, Remus essuya ses yeux humides. Durant les huit années depuis que c'était arrivé, il s'était plus ou moins remis de la peine que lui avait causé la perte de Lily et James.

La partie de lui qui était un loup, en revanche, n'avait pas accordé la moindre pensée au cerf depuis cette nuit d'Halloween, à l'exception peut-être d'une interrogation sur son absence ou d'un espoir de le voir la fois d'après. Et finalement – même si Remus, l'homme, le savait déjà – Remus, le loup, avait appris de l'ancien membre de sa meute que le cerf avait disparu.

C'était comme perdre James de nouveau.

Il avait réussi à se retenir pendant que Sirius lui pansait l'épaule et l'avait forcé à avaler un petit-déjeuner, accompagné d'un thé qui contenait un Mélange Réconfortant qui diminuait les douleurs de la transformation. Au moment où Sirius avait disparu par la cheminée – après avoir ordonné à Remus de se reposer – Remus s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé et avait enfoncé son visage dans ses mains.

Il pensa s'être endormi à un moment, mais tout le bien qu'avait pu lui procurer le sommeil fut annulé par ses pleurs. Ses yeux étaient douloureux et gonflés, sa voix était rauque et il avait maintenant aussi mal à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Sirius avait dit que lui et Harry le rejoindraient pour le dîner, mais il restait encore plusieurs heures avant ça et Remus se retrouva à fixer les nuages par la fenêtre.

Deux petits 'pop' détournèrent son attention d'un nuage en forme de Vif d'or. Il vit deux silhouettes apparaître et marcher à pas feutrés de la lisière de la forêt en direction de la maison. Remus ne savait pas si la promesse d'une visite le rendait heureux – il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup de visiteurs – ou si cela lui donnait encore un peu plus envie de pleurer.

Ses sens étaient plus développés que ceux des sorciers moyens et l'étaient encore plus les jours qui précédaient et suivaient la pleine lune. Par conséquent, il pouvait facilement voir la masse de cheveux rouge vif de Nymphadora et le bleu vif de l'œil de Fol-Oeil. Il pouvait aussi entendre les instructions murmurées de Fol-Oeil qui parlaient de cordes et de cheminée.

En grognant, Remus attrapa sa baguette, tapota sa gorge et pensa _Sonorus_. Il s'appuya sur les coussins pour s'asseoir.

« SI TU ESSAYES DE PASSER PAR MA CHEMINÉE, FOL-OEIL, JE JURE DEVANT MERLIN QUE JE VAIS ALLUMER UN FEU ! »

Il entendit le charmant rire de Nymphadora et le murmure d'un juron de Fol-Oeil.

« LA PORTE EST OUVERTE. » ajouta Remus d'une voix rauque, avant de penser _Finite_.

L'instant d'après, Fol-Oeil débarquait par la porte – Remus fut plutôt surpris qu'il ait écouté – et commença à crier à propos de la dangerosité de ne pas verrouiller les portes. Nymphadora le suivait, l'air ennuyé, mais pas par Fol-Oeil ou lui, d'après l'avis de Remus.

« Salut. » murmura-t-elle, par-dessus la voix de Fol-Oeil.

Remus hocha la tête dans sa direction et se tourna vers l'Auror.

« Fol-Oeil. » dit Remus d'une voix fatiguée, en essayant de le faire taire.

Crier n'allait pas aider sa migraine.

« Fol-Oeil ! »

« … vraiment une question de sécurité élémentaire de s'assurer de l'identité de la personne avant de la laisser entrer ! N'importe qui pourrait entrer, en prétendant être moi et- »

« _Silencio_. » s'écria Remus, en agitant sa baguette vers le vieil Auror.

Fol-Oeil se tut, l'air révolté.

« Vigilance constante, Fol-Oeil. Et si ça avait été un sortilège dangereux ? Et si je n'étais pas Remus Lupin ? Tu es juste entré – en emmenant ton apprentie, en plus – dans une maison apparemment non protégée et tu n'as même pas pensé qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un piège- »

Fol-Oeil agita sa baguette d'une manière complexe et s'éclaircit la voix il avait visiblement brisé le sortilège de Mutisme.

« Je peux te dire que j'ai lancé tous les sorts de détection que les Aurors connaissent – et même certains qu'ils ne connaissent pas – avant de faire entrer la moindre écharde de cette jambe dans cette- »

« Maugrey ! » dit fortement Nymphadora, ses cheveux passant de rouge à un rouge encore plus vif avec des reflets orangés.

Remus et Fol-Oeil se tournèrent tous les deux vers elle. Une petite mèche de rose apparut – de l'embarras peut-être ? - mais ses yeux les regardaient avec défiance.

« Tais-toi ! »

« Ça fait un bon moment que personne ne m'a parlé comme ça. »

Nymphadora avait l'air de vouloir disparaître dans le plancher de Remus.

« Ça m'avait manqué. »

Elle cligna des yeux. Remus avait du mal à lutter contre son envie de rire.

« L'honnêteté te mènera loin avec moi, jeune fille, poursuivit-il. Je pense que je t'ai déjà dit ça avant … Vigilance constante ! »

Remus connaissait Maugrey depuis trop longtemps pour être surpris – même si le bruit fit réapparaître la douleur de sa tête – mais la pauvre Nymphadora sursauta et manque de tomber.

« Exact. » marmonna-t-elle, le visage et les cheveux roses vif.

Elle ne semblait plus capable de les regarder dans les yeux.

« Eh bien, euh … Nous sommes venus pour parler à Lupin- »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur lui avant de se tourner vers Fol-Oeil.

« -pas se chamailler avec lui, alors … euh … peut-être qu'on devrait faire ça ? »

« Parler de quoi ? » demanda Remus d'une voix fatiguée.

« Eh bien- » dit Nymphadora.

Le feu de la cheminée devint vert et pendant une horrible seconde, Remus pensa que Sirius et Harry allaient apparaître.

« Tu attends quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il vérifia sa montre et secoua la tête ils ne devaient pas arriver avant un moment encore. Quelques secondes après, les flammes disparurent. Confus, Remus fixa la cheminée et secoua de nouveau la tête.

« Ça doit être cassé. »

« Foutu Ministère. » grogna Maugrey.

Remus et Nymphadora échangèrent un regard et décidèrent silencieusement de ne pas faire remarquer à Maugrey qu'il travaillait pour le Ministère en question.

« Voilà, s'empressa de dire Remus. Alors, vous vouliez parler ? »

« La fille vient d'aller voir Malefoy. » dit Maugrey, en agitant sa baguette en direction d'un fauteuil de Remus.

Il n'y eut aucune réaction et Fol-Oeil sembla juger que c'était suffisamment sûr pour s'y asseoir. Le cuir usé craqua doucement. Nymphadora les regarda tous les deux et s'assit au bout du canapé de Remus qui était le plus proche de Fol-Oeil.

« Oh. » dit Remus.

Il avait oublié cela à l'approche de la pleine lune.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Fol-Oeil et Nymphadora échangèrent un regard sinistre. Remus laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

« Si bien que ça ? demanda-t-il ironiquement. Tu as au moins réussi à obtenir une place ? »

« Oui, soupira Tonks. J'ai obtenu exactement ce que je voulais, en fait. »

Remus regarda Fol-Oeil, mais son visage était impassible.

« Alors où est le problème ? Et, ajouta-t-il, se sentant un peu nerveux tout à coup. En quoi est-ce que ça me concerne ? »

Nymphadora grimaça.

« Il veut que je te remplace. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda doucement Remus.

« Dans les recherches, dit Nymphadora, ses cheveux devenant sombres et tirant un peu vers le bleu-violet. Il gère les recherches dans le monde magique, évidemment, et tu gères celles du monde moldu, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, confirma Remus. Mais seulement parce que personne d'autre ne voulait le faire. »

« Jusqu'à maintenant. » dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

Remus leva un sourcil et l'histoire complète sortit enfin.

« Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'étais de Sang-Pur. Il aurait compris tout de suite que ce n'était pas le cas parce que je suis presque sûre que le type pourrait réciter par cœur ce stupide libre – _Nobles par nature_ et tout ça – et je ne voulais pas dire que j'étais de Sang-Mêlé au cas où il poserait des questions sur Maman, alors j'ai dit que j'étais née-de-moldus. Et les nés-de-moldus en connaissent beaucoup sur le monde moldu. »

« Ah. » dit Remus.

« Le petit con m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il me méprisait, poursuivit Nymphadora en pinçant les lèvres. Mais apparemment, les nés-de-moldus sont un moindre mal- »

Remus oublia un instant de respirer. _Non, s'il lui avait dit, elle ne serait pas assise ici. Et Fol-Oeil m'aurait sûrement prévenu …_

« Il a expliqué pourquoi ? » demanda Remus d'un air pincé.

« Non, dit Nymphadora en fronçant les sourcils. Maintenant que tu en parles, non, il n'a pas expliqué. »

Elle sourit largement et poursuivit.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'il t'en veuille comme ça ? T'es tombé sur ses paons ? T'as dit merci à son elfe de maison ? »

Elle rit à sa propre plaisanterie, mais ni Remus, ni Fol-Oeil ne se joignit à elle.

« Quelque chose comme ça. » dit Remus, en lui faisant signe de continuer.

Elle eut l'air un peu déconcertée.

« Alors. Euh … Eh bien, puisqu'il se montrait si _généreux_ en m'accordant un poste dans les recherches, il a pensé qu'il pouvait me demander un petit service en retour. Il veut que je te remplace – en fait, il veut que tu disparaisses complètement. »

Elle lui lança un regard d'excuse.

« Il veut que je disparaisse complètement des recherches ? » répéta Remus.

« Pas tout de suite, dit Tonks, l'air attristée. Il m'a dit de te demander de m'apprendre tout ce que tu sais et me transmettre tes contacts. Il a dit que tu avais un mois ou deux, mais pas plus. »

Remus essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop heureux. Il en avait profondément marre de Lucius Malefoy et de ses stupides préjugés, et il n'avait pas non plus vraiment envie de gaspiller trop de temps à chercher des gens qu'il savait exactement où trouver.

« Nous, dit Fol-Oeil avec force. Pensons autrement. »

Remus cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Théodora Tock a été inventé en quelques heures, fiston. Elle peut disparaître aussi rapidement. »

« Mais alors ton boulot- » commença Remus, en regardant Nymphadora.

« Quel boulot ? » aboya Fol-Oeil.

« Son boulot d'espionne, dit Remus. Tu ne seras plus capable de le faire ? »

« Boulot d'espionne ? grogna Fol-Oeil. Qui a parlé d'un boulot d'espionne ?! A qui as-tu parlé, Lupin ? »

Remus haussa les épaules.

« C'est juste logique que si tu l'envoies sous-couverture, tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit reconnue ou tracée jusqu'au Bureau des Aurors. A moins que le Ministère ait passé une sorte de marché avec Sirius et que tu envoies Nymphadora pour t'assurer qu'il ne soit jamais trouvé- »

Fol-Oeil renifla.

« -alors c'est plutôt évident qu'elle va là-bas pour trouver des informations sur Malefoy. »

Fol-Oeil sembla s'affaisser à vue d'œil. Les cheveux de Nymphadora devenaient de plus en plus roses.

« J'ai raison, pas vrai ? »

Fol-Oeil grogna.

« Ça m'économise une explication, au moins. Tu es impliqué, maintenant, que tu le veuilles ou non. J'attends une complète coopération, compris ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

« Je sais ce que retrouver Potter signifie pour toi, dit Fol-Oeil sur un ton presque doux. Je ne compte pas t'enlever ça. »

Remus se sentit étrangement reconnaissant, malgré que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« Mais nous avons besoin que Nymphadora- »

Nymphadora s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

« -soit dans une position qui la rapproche de Malefoy. »

« Et … ? »

« Tu n'aimes pas mon oncle, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Nymphadora.

« Pas particulièrement, non. »

Elle sourit.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de ne plus rien avoir à faire avec lui ? »

Avant que Remus ne puisse lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, ses cheveux prirent la même couleur que ceux de Remus, ses yeux devinrent marrons et elle grandit de quelques centimètres.

« Son nez est plus long, dit Fol-Oeil, en la regardant. Et son visage plus fin. »

Remus fixa Nymphadora, qui désormais lui ressemblait parfaitement.

« J'ai une cicatrice sur ma joue droite. » réussit-il à articuler.

« Hmm, dit-elle, en crispant son visage. Mieux ? »

« Tu veux être moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ça me donne une excuse pour me rapprocher de Lucius Malefoy. » dit-elle avec sa voix à lui.

Remus pensa qu'il devrait soit trouver ça très drôle, soit mortellement vexant, mais il ne semblait déjà pas capable de dépasser sa surprise.

« Il ne t'aime pas, mais il te tolère. Je peux lui mentir, gagner sa confiance. Je peux lui dire tout ce qu'il veut entendre. Tu peux toujours chercher Harry Potter et Sirius Black. Tu ne peux juste pas t'approcher de Malefoy. Intéressant, non ? »

« Je suis allé à l'école avec lui, dit Remus. C'est plus que possible qu'il comprenne que tu n'es pas moi et si tu réussis à lui faire croire le contraire, tu devras supporter toutes sortes de préjugés avant de pouvoir le convaincre de te faire confiance. Ce qui est impossible. Ses raisons de me détester ne sont pas causées par ma personnalité ou mes opinions. »

Nymphadora sembla curieuse, mais ne dit rien.

« Même si je n'aime pas ça, je pense que mon remplacement est une meilleure option. »

« Tu es sûr, fiston ? » demanda Fol-Oeil.

Remus feignit d'être tiraillé et finit par acquiescer.

« Vous pourriez … peut-être … me tenir informé ? Si vous entendez quoi que ce soit sur Harry … ? »

« Bien sûr qu'on peut faire ça ! » s'exclama Nymphadora.

Remus cacha un sourire maintenant, il pourrait avertir Sirius si les recherches se rapprochaient trop.

« Mais tu es toujours impliqué pour le moment. J'ai besoin que tu me parles des recherches et des personnes impliquées. »

« On peut commencer demain. » dit-il.

Nymphadora jeta un œil à Fol-Oeil.

« Demain, c'est samedi. »

« En effet. »

Pour quiconque d'autre, cela n'aurait pas eu beaucoup de sens. Remus, cependant, cacha un sourire Fol-Oeil avait utilisé ce même système avec James et Sirius.

« Ok, dit-elle à Remus, avec un sourire. Où est-ce qu'on se rejoint ? »

Ils discutèrent des détails pour le lendemain. Remus apportait du thé et des biscuits lorsqu'il y eut un fort coup contre la fenêtre. Une magnifique – mais petite – chouette des neiges était perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine. Remus la trouva vaguement familière, mais sans savoir d'où.

Il se leva pour la laisser entrer et un morceau de parchemin tomba rapidement dans sa main. La chouette s'envola pour rejoindre la cage du hibou de Remus et y boire un peu d'eau. Strix était parti livrer des lettres à Arabella et Dirk pour les informer que Remus ne se sentait pas bien et leur demander s'ils pouvaient se charger de la patrouille à Londres ce soir-là.

« Je ne t'ai donc rien appris ?! beugla Fol-Oeil, tandis que Remus dépliait le parchemin. Ne jamais ouvrir quoi que ce soit avant d'avoir vérifié s'il n'a pas été ensorcelé. »

Remus l'ignora, les yeux parcourant l'écriture enfantine et tremblante.

 _Lunard,_

 _Patmol ne se réveille pas. Désolé de te déranger, mais je ne sais pas à qui d'autre demander de l'aide._

 _Harry._

Il fallut un moment à Remus pour se rappeler comment respirer.

« Lupin ? dit Nymphadora, en échangeant un regard inquiet avec Fol-Oeil. Tout va bien ? »

« Non. » répondit Remus.

Il leva le parchemin, mais ne l'immobilisa pas au cas où Fol-Oeil essayerait de le lire.

« Un de mes amis … euh- »

Remus dit la première chose qui lui passa à l'esprit.

« -a eu une nuit difficile. »

« Il y a quelque chose qu'on peut faire pour aider ? » demanda Nymphadora.

« Poufsouffle. » marmonna Fol-Oeil.

Nymphadora lui lança un regard agacé.

« Non, merci. » dit Remus.

La chouette des neiges hulula dans sa direction.

« Il faut que j'y aille. Demain tient toujours, j'ai juste besoin de gérer ça- »

« Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien- »

« Laisse-le se débrouiller, Nymphadora. On a fini, de toute façon. Je ne veux pas que mon apprentie soit en retard. Scrimgeour passerait son temps à me le reprocher. »

Il la pressa pour sortir et il y eut deux petits bruits. Remus jeta un regard rapide par la fenêtre pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient partis.

Le cœur battant, il attrapa une poignée de poudre de Cheminette.

« 12, Square Grimmaurd. » coassa-t-il.


	23. Querelles et œufs de fée

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Allez, un nouveau chapitre pour fêter le samedi soir, ça fait pas de mal ! Bonne lecture tout le monde ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis à la fin, comme d'habitude !

* * *

« Où tu étais passé ? » murmura Prewett, tandis que Tonks venait de se faufiler dans la salle, en retard.

Scrimgeour lui adressa un regard, avant que ses yeux jaunes ne se tournent vers l'endroit où Fol-Oeil se tenait, avec l'air de celui qui était là depuis un moment. Tonks patienta jusqu'à ce que Scrimgeour soit distrait par une question de Brown.

« Disons juste que je comprends d'où vient le surnom de 'Fol-Oeil'. » murmura-t-elle.

Marlène se détourna, en dissimulant un sourire James avait dit quelque chose de très proche après que lui et – Marlène se força à penser le nom – Sirius soient sortis de leur première vraie leçon avec l'Auror.

« Il s'est arrêté pour interroger le sorcier qui vérifie les baguettes dans l'atrium et ensuite, ils nous a fait descendre jusqu'au Bureau de Contrôle et Régulation des Balais pour essayer de duper tout ceux qui pourraient vouloir nous suivre – pour Merlin sait quelle raison ! - et pour demander s'il existait des lois concernant les gens qui lancent des enchantements sur leur propre balai. »

« Bien sûr qu'il y en a. » lui dit Marlène.

De l'autre côté de Prewett, Wellington et Clarke avaient l'air stupéfait de l'entendre parler.

« Des joueurs de Quidditch ont été virés pour ça ! »

« Oh, c'est vrai ! s'exclama Clark. Dmitri- »

« Qui ? » demanda Prewett, dans le vide.

« Il était Attrapeur pour les Pies de Montrose. » dit Clarke avec impatience.

Les sourcils de Marlène se levèrent. Melvin Clarke était l'une des personnes les plus maladivement timides qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré, et pourtant il parlait avec passion de _Quidditch_. Ils pourraient sans doute s'entendre bien mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

« Il a été viré parce qu'il avait placé un sort sur son Brossdur pour qu'il repousse tout ce qui pesait plus lourd qu'un Vif d'or. Verpey – il jouait pour les Frelons de Wimbourne – a eu le nez cassé parce que le sort l'a repoussé contre l'un des anneaux. »

« C'est exactement ce qu'a dit le type au bureau, répondit Tonks, en soupirant. Et alors Maugrey a dit 'Est-ce que je ressemble à un joueur de Quidditch, d'après toi ?!' »

Elle se débrouilla pour imiter la voix de Maugrey à la perfection.

« -et les choses ont commencé à empirer à partir de là. »

« Mais tu as manqué la session de ce matin. » insista Prewett.

« Tout comme toi. » fit remarquer Clarke, redevenu timide tout à coup.

« J'ai manqué la première demi-heure. » s'écria Prewett.

Clarke avait l'air de vouloir s'enfoncer dans le sol.

« Et je te l'ai déjà dit : J'ai raté mon réveil. »

Wellington ricana. Tonks fit la grimace.

« Si vous voulez savoir, dit-elle sur un ton un peu irrité. Maugrey m'a fait vidé des cartons. »

« Des cartons ? » demanda Wellington, dubitatif.

« Il vient d'emménager dans une nouvelle maison, soupira Tonks. Et évidemment, il ne veut pas tout déballer au cas où il aurait besoin de partir précipitamment, mais il ne me l'a pas dit avant que j'ai tout vidé et que j'ai redonné leur bonne taille à _tous_ ses livres, alors qu'il ne fallait pas non plus tous les sortir. Je me suis trompée hier, alors il m'a fait revenir ... »

Les trois autres firent la grimace et ne remarquèrent pas quand Tonks croisa le regard de Fol-Oeil et lui adressa un clin d'œil. Marlène, en revanche, le remarqua.

« Peut-être que tu pourrais demander à changer de mentor ? » suggéra Prewett.

Tonks secoua la tête.

« Nan, je vais me débrouiller. Alors, vous avez fait quoi quand j'étais en train de jouer à la décoratrice ? »

« Eh bien, on s'est entraîné évidemment. Mais hier, on a passé du temps en famille. » dit sinistrement Prewett.

« Apparemment, Sirius Black pourrait vouloir s'en prendre à sa cousine. » leur dit Clarke.

« Ça serait génial. » dit Wellington.

Marlène retint sa langue. Tout juste. _Idiot. Aucun de vous n'aurait une chance face à Sirius._ Marlène le savait parfaitement puisqu'ils se battaient en duel chaque matin chaque vendredi matin, la session d'entraînement commençait par une heure de duel. Wellington était lent et prenait trop de temps pour décider ce qu'il allait utiliser, même si les sorts qu'il utilisait étaient très puissants.

Prewett avait l'air d'être une duelliste correcte – mais toujours bien loin du niveau de Sirius, si les souvenirs de Marlène étaient exacts – mais elle semblait un peu déconcentrée. Clarke avait le potentiel pour devenir excellent, s'il réussissait à dépasser son apparente aversion à faire du mal aux gens il avait lancé un sortilège d'Entrave à Marlène et avait lancé un sortilège de Coussinage immédiatement après pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal en heurtant le sol. Ça partait d'un bon sentiment, mais c'était une perte de temps et durant la guerre, cela lui aurait certainement coûté la vie.

« Ce serait terrifiant surtout, dit Prewett d'une voix glacée. Et je pense qu'ils ont assez à gérer sans cette menace sur leurs têtes. »

Clarke avait l'air triste.

« Je suis d'accord. » dit doucement Marlène.

« Tu connais Tante Alice ? » demanda prudemment Prewett.

« On a partagé un dortoir. »

C'était tout ce qu'elle était encline à partager, mais heureusement, Prewett n'en demanda pas plus.

« Tu as déjà rencontré Mrs Longdubat ? » demanda Clarke.

Marlène acquiesça. Clarke se mordit la lèvre pendant un moment comme s'il se demandait s'il devait parler ou non.

« Elle est toujours si … ? »

« Grincheuse ? proposa Marlène, tandis que Prewett levait les yeux au ciel. Oui. On s'y habitue, cela dit. »

« Comment ? »

Marlène haussa les épaules.

« Avec le temps. Elle s'attache rarement aux gens très rapidement. »

 _Sauf Alice. Alice aurait pu dire ou faire n'importe quoi et elle s'en serait tiré sans dommage … Ça ne concerne qu'Alice, cependant. Ou concernait. Maintenant, elle ne dit ou ne fait plus rien du tout._

« Eh bien, vous avez l'air joyeux tous les deux. » dit Tonks, en souriant largement.

Wellington ricana.

« Melvin, Mrs Longdubat peut être un peu … difficile, mais il y a des gens bien pires avec qui tu pourrais travailler. Crois-moi. » murmura-t-elle.

Marlène leva les yeux malgré elle, en se demandant ce que Fol-Oeil avait demandé de faire à la fille elle n'avait pas cru à cette histoire de cartons, même si elle avait cru à celle du Bureau de Contrôle et de Régulation des Balais.

« Et McKinnon, on dirait que quelqu'un vient de mourir ! Sirius ne s'en prendra pas à eux s'ils ont des Aurors avec eux. »

Tonks disait clairement ça pour la rassurer. Marlène trouva ça inquiétant, cependant Alice et Frank avaient été Aurors. Ils avaient commencé leur entraînement pendant leur septième année et avaient été diplômé un an après. Ils faisaient partie des meilleurs et ça ne les avait pas sauvé quand Bellatrix Lestrange avait débarqué. L'expression sur le visage de Prewett fit dire à Marlène qu'elles étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

« C'est vrai. » dit Marlène platement, avant de s'éloigner pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre à rejoindre.

Elle s'écarta du reste des apprentis presque immédiatement et, puisque son propre mentor n'était pas là – elle s'approcha de Fol-Oeil.

« McKinnon. » dit-il, en la regardant de son œil normal.

Son œil magique regardait Tonks.

« Fol-Oeil. » répondit-elle.

Sa voix se brisa un peu. L'autre œil pivota et se fixa sur son visage.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il dans un grognement.

« Non … oui. Je- voulais juste trouver un endroit plus calme. »

« Hmm. »

Elle ne s'embêta pas à lui demander si cela l'ennuyait si c'était le cas, il l'aurait déjà dit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Robards ? »

« Je l'aime bien. » dit-elle, reconnaissante pour le sujet qui ne lui donnait pas envie de pleurer.

« Je pensais bien. » dit Maugrey, l'air satisfait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Tonks ? »

« Elle fera l'affaire. » dit-il.

Marlène arqua un sourcil.

« Tu l'apprécies tant que ça ? »

Fol-Oeil regarda Tonks de nouveau et haussa les épaules.

* * *

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a manqué ce matin ? » demanda Tonks, tout en regardant en direction de Marlène et de Maugrey.

Elle semblait plus détendue avec lui qu'avec eux, alors Tonks supposa qu'elle allait bien, même si elle aurait aimé savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal. Peut-être qu'elle le demanderait à Maugrey plus tard.

« Eh bien, du duel, dit Ben. C'était cool. Le reste était ennuyeux. »

« J'ai trouvé que c'était important, dit timidement Melvin, en jetant un œil à Tonks puis à Florence. L'Auror Scrimgeour et Madame Bones nous ont parlé de nos responsabilités en tant qu'Aurors et les choses qu'on pouvait faire ou non. »

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Florence, en écartant une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

« Eh bien, on ne peut pas faire une arrestation sans un autre Auror tant qu'on est pas en deuxième année, dit Melvin, en crispant son visage, avec l'air de rechercher dans ses souvenirs. Il y a une liste de sorts qui peuvent nous faire exclure du programme si on les utilise sans autorisation. Si on enfreint la loi, on sera puni plus sévèrement que n'importe quel autre sorcier et … euh … j'oublie quelque chose. »

Il s'arrêta, les sourcils froncés.

« On ne peut pas casser des baguettes. » compléta Ben.

« C'est ça ! » dit Melvin, en claquant des doigts.

Tonks et Florence échangèrent un regard abasourdi.

« Si c'est une question de vie ou de mort, ils feront une exception, bien sûr – ils le font avec presque tout – mais autrement, tu devras subir un procès et tout ça. »

« Alors casser les baguettes, c'est juste une menace ? » demanda Florence, l'air surpris.

« Plutôt efficace comme menace, marmonna Tonks. Je- »

« Silence ! s'écria Scrimgeour depuis l'avant de la salle. Cet après-midi, vous allez apprendre à créer et utiliser l'un des objets les plus utiles que vous rencontrerez dans votre carrière d'Auror. »

Tonks se redressa immédiatement, curieuse de voir de quel objet il s'agissait.

Elle n'arrivait pas à voir derrière l'épaule de Ben et allongea ses jambes de quelques centimètres. Florence était petite – même en comparaison de la taille normale de Tonks – et lui adressa un regard mauvais. Melvin était aussi petit – plus proche de la taille de Tonks – et la regarda d'un air interrogatif.

Scrimgeour passa un sac de toile à l'un des Aurors. Il y eut un petit cliquetis, comme s'il y avait des gallions à l'intérieur. Florence sembla l'entendre aussi et croisa le regard de Tonks.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« J'sais pas c'est dans un sac. » répondit-elle, en murmurant.

L'Auror s'approcha du groupe, tendant le sac à chacun.

« Prends-en un. » dit-il quand il fut arrivé à côté de Tonks.

Elle tendit la main et sortit un objet rond et brillant. Pendant un moment, elle se demanda si c'était vraiment un gallion, mais il était trop lourd, beaucoup trop épais, et le dernier gallion que Tonks avait vu n'avait certainement pas de chaîne reliée à lui.

Elle le tourna entre ses doigts. Il était doré comme un gallion, mais il y avait aussi un 'M' gravé sur l'une des faces. Une baguette se trouvait au centre du 'M' et des étincelles – couleur argent et bronze – illuminaient le reste de la surface dorée. Autour du bord, on pouvait lire les mots _FORTITUDE, VIRTUS, DETERMINATION, INTELLIGENTIA_.

« Quelqu'un connaît le latin ? » murmura Tonks.

Ben, qui avait son – quoi que ce soit – serré dans sa main et qui l'approchait de son oreille, secoua la tête. Florence tenait le sien devant ses yeux, en le détaillant, et ne sembla pas entendre Tonks. Melvin, qui tenait le sien près de son torse comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un ne le lui prenne ou qu'il le fasse tomber, secoua la tête.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a remarqué ? » demanda Scrimgeour.

Il y eut un silence. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Courage, vertu, détermination et intelligence, dit-il d'une voix forte et claire. C'est le code des Aurors. Oubliez-le et vous ne durerez pas longtemps ici. De façon à ce que vous ne l'oubliez pas, il vous faudra dire ces mots à chaque fois que vous voudrez utiliser l'objet. »

Scrimgeour les regarda tous.

« Alors, allez-y. »

Tonks jeta un œil autour d'elle et rencontra le regard étonné de plusieurs autres apprentis. Elle murmura les mots et observa avec stupeur deux petites charnières sortir de chaque côté, tandis qu'une ligne se formait entre elles sur le côté lisse. Il s'ouvrit avec un clic et elle l'observa de plus près, avant que son attention ne soit attirée vers autre chose.

« Courage, vertu, détermination et intelligence, murmura Florence, même si le sien était déjà ouvert. Comme les quatre Maisons. Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Serdaigle. »

« Les Serpentard sont déterminés ? demanda ironiquement Ben. Plutôt fourbes et suffisants »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » dit doucement Melvin.

« Ils sont pourris, tous autant qu'ils sont. » dit Ben.

« C'est loin d'être vrai, le railla Tonks. Ma mère est une Serpentard, tout comme l'un de mes meilleurs amis ! »

Ben eut l'air scandalisé.

« Tu rigoles ! »

« Non. » dit Tonks, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu ne sais pas qu'ils sont malfaisants ? demanda Ben. Tous les mages noirs ont été à Serpentard. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'écria Florence. Les gens peuvent être mauvais sans pour autant avoir été à Serpentard ! »

« Nomme-en un. » dit Ben en lui adressant un regard mauvais.

Florence ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais ne sembla pas capable de le dire. Ben la surplombait avec un sourire suffisant. Tonks plaça son objet dans sa poche pour ne pas le casser. Melvin fit un pas en avant, comme pour protéger Florence, mais Tonks le battit là-dessus en frappant l'épaule de Ben. Avec force. Il baissa les yeux vers elle, un peu surpris.

« Sirius Black, voila le nom, aboya-t-elle. Il était à Gryffondor et c'est sûrement l'un des pires, si tu n'inclus pas Tu-Sais-Qui ! »

Ou Lucius Malefoy.

« Alors ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a que des Serpentards qui- »

« Alors maintenant, tu dis que les Gryffondor sont malfaisants ? »

Ben avait sorti sa baguette maintenant et la pointait sur Tonks. Elle dégaina la sienne.

« Ne sois pas idiot, grogna-t-elle. J'ai juste dit- »

« Et Sirius Black n'était même pas à Gryffondor ! Il était à Serpentard ! Tout le monde sait ça ! »

« Sirius n'était pas à Serpentard ! » cria Tonks, vaguement consciente qu'ils étaient en train d'attirer l'attention des autres apprentis et des Aurors maintenant.

Elle ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment.

« Tout le monde pense qu'il l'était parce que, comme toi, ils sont trop intolérants pour voir plus loin que les préjugés ! »

« Alors, les Gryffondor sont intolérants maintenant ?! » rugit Ben.

« Non ! cria Tonks. _Toi_ , tu es intolérant ! »

« Comment oses-t- ? »

« ÇA SUFFIT ! »

Tonks sursauta. Maugrey, Scrimgeour et le mentor de Ben, Shacklebolt, se tenaient près d'eux. Maugrey l'attrapa par le dos de sa robe et la tira – plutôt durement – jusqu'au fond de la salle. Elle trébucha une fois et perdit l'équilibre, mais Maugrey continua d'avancer. Un rapide regard en arrière lui apprit que Ben était traîné par Shacklebolt dans la même direction. Scrimgeour était en train de s'adresser aux autres apprentis. Florence, Melvin et même McKinnon la regardaient avec des expressions inquiètes.

« Incline-toi devant ton adversaire. » lui dit Maugrey.

« Incl- Quoi ? » demanda Tonks en se tournant pour le regarder.

Maugrey appuya sur sa tête et elle s'inclina, mais réussit à regarder plus loin et vit que Ben faisait pareil. Maugrey la relâcha et s'écarta d'un pas. Il n'y avait personne à côté de Ben non plus.

« Quand vous êtes prêts. » dit Scrimgeour.

« Quand on est prêt pour- Oh ! » dit Tonks, en esquivant un jet de lumière jaune.

« Duel ! » aboya Maugrey.

« _Expelliarmus_! » cria Ben.

La baguette de Tonks glissa de sa main, mais elle tendit le bras et la rattrapa (même si son bras avait du grandir de quelques centimètres pour y parvenir).

« _Parva_ _Digitum_! » dit-elle avec fermeté.

Il n'y eu aucun changement immédiat dans l'apparence de Ben bien sûr, mais le sort ne prenait pas longtemps pour faire apparaître ses effets une expression étrange passa sur le visage de Ben – Tonks imaginait qu'avoir une partie de son corps qui se mettait à rétrécir soudainement devait être plutôt déconcertant pour ceux qui n'y étaient pas habitués – et il vacilla. Il fit un pas en avant, en essayant peut-être de se stabiliser, avant de s'effondrer au sol. Après tout, il était plutôt difficile de garder l'équilibre sans ses orteils.

Il lui adressa un regard mauvais depuis le sol, tandis que les autres essayaient de comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait exactement. Elle pensait, cependant, que Maugrey le savait grâce à son œil.

« _Incarcerous_. »

Ben semblait retrouver ses esprits.

« _Protego_ _Ignis_! »

Un Bouclier enflammé apparut devant lui et brûla les cordes avant qu'elles ne le touchent. Il n'essaya pas de se lever. C'était malin de sa part et stupide en même temps. Papa avait dit à Tonks une fois – que ce soit dans un duel, un combat ou une dispute – qu'elle ne devait jamais combattre depuis le sol.

« T'essayes de m'avoir alors que je suis au sol ? haleta Ben. T'es aussi dégoûtante que tes amis de Serpentard. _Limus_ _Velo_ ! »

Tonks ne put s'empêcher de crier lorsqu'elle se retrouva aspergée de la tête aux pieds par une épaisse couche d'une substance visqueuse verte claire. Ça n'avait aucun goût, mais elle n'aima pas avoir ça dans la bouche et même si ça ne lui piquait pas les yeux, elle n'avait aucune envie d'en avoir dans les yeux non plus. Elle cracha pour s'en débarrasser.

« _Aguamenti_! »

Ben avait déjà levé son Bouclier, mais elle ne le visait pas. Elle avait prévu de se nettoyer car elle préférait encore être mouillée que visqueuse.

« _Tussio_! »

Ben se courba, se mettant à tousser de manière incontrôlée pendant quelques instants, mais il agita sa baguette une fois, visiblement en train de lancer un contre-sort informulé, avant de l'agiter de nouveau. Tonks s'écarta et trébucha. Ben hésita, considérant apparemment ses options.

« _Suffocio_! »

Au même moment, Tonks sauta sur ses pieds.

« _Expelliarmus_! »

Peu de temps après qu'elle ait prononcé le sort, une main invisible empoigna sa gorge et commença à serrer. Elle essaya de la faire lâcher, mais elle ne trouva aucune prise. Horrifiée, elle regarda Ben, qui avait été projeté en arrière, désarmé, et les autres Aurors, qui étaient en train de parler entre eux enfin, en train de crier plus exactement, dans le cas de Maugrey, mais elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait, seulement voir qu'il levait les mains en l'air.

 _Finite_ _Incantatem_ , pensa-t-elle, en tremblant et en pointant sa baguette sur elle. Ça n'eut aucun effet. Désespérée, elle pensa à la peau la plus dure qu'elle pouvait faire apparaître et se concentra pour faire pousser sur son cou des écailles de dragon qui pourraient résister à l'étranglement. Cela marcha un peu mieux. Si ça n'avait pas marché, elle aurait pu se faire pousser des branchies et faire apparaître un bac d'eau. Elle fut capable de lâcher une respiration hésitante.

« _Finite_ _Incantatem_. » essaya-t-elle à nouveau, à haute voix cette fois.

La pression disparut complètement et elle respira à plein poumons. Quand elle fut certaine que les effets du sort avaient disparus, elle retransforma son cou en peau humaine et annula le sort sur les orteils de Ben. Maugrey s'avança en boitant.

« Bien joué. » dit-il doucement.

« Apprentie Tonks, si vous voulez bien nous rejoindre ici, s'il vous plaît. »

Elle et Maugrey rejoignirent Scrimgeour, Shacklebolt et Ben, qui avait l'air maussade mais au moins, se tenait debout.

« Maintenant, commença Scrimgeour sur un ton haché. Que vous avez évacué votre fébrilité, peut-être que vous allez être capables d'expliquer le problème calmement. Apprentie Tonks, en tant que gagnante, vous avez gagné le droit de parler en premier. »

Tonks ouvrit la bouche et changea soudainement d'avis. Elle n'était pas une première année qui courrait vers son directeur de Maison dès qu'elle avait un problème. Les Poufsouffle – et elle était une Poufsouffle, et fière de ça – ne dénonçaient pas les autres à moins que ça ne soit absolument nécessaire. Ce n'était pas le cas. Elle pourrait crier sur Ben et le ramener à la raison plus tard, sans l'humilier plus que la perte du duel ne l'avait déjà fait.

« Ben peut commencer. » dit-elle.

Les Aurors levèrent leurs sourcils, presque à l'unisson, et Ben s'enferma une seconde dans son silence.

« _Elle_ , dit-il, sur un ton de grave accusation. Elle a dit que les Gryffondor étaient malfaisants, elle a menti à propos de Sirius Black et m'a traité d'intolérant ! »

Tonks croisa les bras et lui adressa le regard le plus cinglant qu'elle avait vu McGonagall utiliser. Ben vacilla et Tonks pensa que c'était probablement parce qu'elle avait transformé son nez, ses lèvres et ses yeux en ceux de McGonagall pendant qu'elle essayait d'imiter son regard.

« Vous avez fait ça ? » demanda Scrimgeour, en posant ses yeux jaunes sur elle.

Elle fixa ses yeux avec curiosité, en se demandant si elle pourrait changer les siens pour les imiter, et réalisa ensuite qu'ils attendaient une réponse.

« Je l'ai traité d'intolérant. » dit-elle, en haussant les épaules.

« Et les autres choses ? »

« Nope, dit-elle, en appuyant le 'p'. Je lui ai dit que les Serpentard n'étaient pas malfaisants- »

« Ils le sont. » murmura Ben.

« -pas tous du moins, poursuivit-elle, comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompu. Et je lui ai aussi dit que Sirius Black était à Gryffondor quand il était à l'école, pour prouver ce que je disais sur le fait que tous les Gryffondor ne sont pas _vertueux_. »

« Sirius Black n'était pas- » commença Ben.

« Sirius Black était à Gryffondor, jeune homme. » dit Maugrey, l'air soudain très fatigué.

« Vous êtes sûr ? » demanda Ben, l'air dubitatif.

« Je l'ai formé, grogna Maugrey. Lui et James Potter. Gryffondor, tous les deux. »

Ben avait l'air dévasté.

« Mais- mais Serpentard- »

« Vous avez un problème avec Serpentard ? » demanda Scrimgeour sur un ton très calme.

Tonks aurait parié sa place dans la formation qu'il en était un lui-même et dût étouffer un rire.

« Oui. » répondit Ben avec des yeux défiants.

« Venez avec moi. » dit froidement Scrimgeour.

Il s'éloigna en boitant.

« Shacklebolt ! »

Shacklebolt fit un geste pour encourager Ben à le suivre et emboîta le pas du Chef des Aurors.

« Comment va ta gorge ? » demanda Maugrey.

« Vous saviez ? demanda Tonks. J'aurais pu mourir ! »

« T'évanouir. Le sort s'arrête quand la cible s'évanouit ou quand un contre-sort est dit à voix haute. »

Cela, Tonks devait l'admettre, était malin comment quelqu'un pouvait _dire_ le contre-sort quand le sort l'empêchait de respirer ?

« Scrimgeour voulait voir ce que tu allais faire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que quand les apprentis sont sous pression, cela donne une bonne idée de leur caractère. Est-ce qu'ils paniquent ? Est-ce qu'ils abandonnent ? Est-ce qu'ils se battent ? Scrimgeour aime savoir ce genre de choses. »

Tonks soupira.

« Est-ce que j'ai réussi ? »

« Non. » dit Maugrey.

Tonks ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il la devança.

« Tu n'as pas échoué non plus. »

Il lui lança un clin d'œil et s'éloigna en boitant, en la laissant là, à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il avait dit. Florence et Melvin se lancèrent vers elle une seconde après et plusieurs autres apprentis s'approchèrent pour la féliciter.

« Merci. » marmonna-t-elle, en espérant qu'ils allaient la laisser tranquille.

Et ils le firent, finalement, quand l'Auror Blackburn attira de nouveau l'attention de tout le monde sur les petits objets.

Tonks retira le sien de sa poche. Il était toujours ouvert et elle eut l'occasion de l'observer correctement cette fois-ci. Un petit écran rond se tenait verticalement au milieu. De chaque côté, il y avait un cadran d'horloge. A l'intérieur des cadrans, cependant, se trouvaient deux demi-cercles. L'un se trouvait sur la moitié supérieure et affichait des nombres entre zéro et cent quatre-vingt, et l'autre se trouvait en dessous et affichait des nombres de zéro à soixante.

Il y avait quatorze aiguilles de chaque côté deux d'une couleur très brillante et dorée qui semblaient donner l'heure. Huit des autres aiguilles étaient divisées en quatre couleurs différentes, deux de chaque couleur : bronze, noir, argent et doré. Les quatre dernières aiguilles étaient aussi de ces couleurs, mais beaucoup plus petites que les autres.

Les deux côtés de l'objet étaient perpendiculaires à l'espèce d'horloge, étaient également dorés et brillants et comportaient un creux pour laisser une place à l'écran lorsque l'objet serait refermé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Tonks à Florence, qui haussa les épaules et secoua le sien.

« Tout d'abord, s'exclama Blackburn. Cet objet est un Système Sécurisé de Communication et d'Identification avec Horloge Coordonnée, autrement appelé S.S.C.I.H.C, ou Sidekick. Votre mentor vous montrera comment ajouter des détails sur l'extérieur du Sidekick. Si un sorcier demande à vous identifier, c'est cet objet que vous devrez lui montrer. »

Il ouvrit son propre Sidekick, le leva et désigna les horloges.

« Voilà l'Horloge Coordonnée. Un côté vous montrera l'heure qu'il est en fonction de votre localisation, ainsi que votre position géographique. Le bronze correspond à l'Est, le noir à l'Ouest, l'argent au Nord et l'or au Sud. Les aiguilles vous montrent votre position en degrés avec les nombres du haut et en minutes avec ceux du bas. Les secondes sont déterminées par les plus petites aiguilles, de la même façon dans le cadran du bas. »

L'Auror Finch prit la relève.

« L'autre partie de l'Horloge Coordonnée est pour votre partenaire ou, dans votre cas, pour votre mentor. La plupart du temps, elle vous montrera où se trouve votre mentor – ne vous embêtez pas à regarder maintenant ils n'ont pas été encore configuré- »

Dale rougit, ses joues devenant de la même couleur que la robe qu'elle portait.

« -mais elle peut aussi être utilisée pour planifier des rencontres. S'ils ont besoin de vous à un certain endroit, à une certaine heure, les aiguilles de l'horloge montreront l'heure et les autres aiguilles indiqueront le lieu. Vous pouvez aussi bouger les vôtres pour les appeler quelque part. »

Un autre Auror – Proudfoot, pensa Tonks – prit la place de Finch.

« L'intérieur de votre appareil – pas l'Horloge Coordonnée – n'est pas encore décoré. Nous vous apprendrons un sort dans quelques instants qui vous permettra de laisser votre propre symbole sur un autre Sidekick. Quand le propriétaire de cet autre Sidekick énoncera le mot de passe – choisi par vos soins – il sera capable de vous parler à travers l'appareil. »

 _Je me demande si c'est inspiré des téléphones …_ songea Tonks. Plusieurs autres semblaient penser à la même chose elle entendit le mot plusieurs fois et une main se leva. Tonks pensait qu'il s'agissait de Brown.

« Ces appareils sont inspirés des téléphones moldus, non ? »

« A chaque fois. » murmura Finch en donnant un gallion à une autre sorcière.

« Ils fonctionnent de la même façon, mais n'ont pas été inspiré par les téléphones. » dit Proudfoot.

Tout le monde attendit. Il soupira.

« Ils sont basés sur une paire de miroirs que deux anciens Aurors utilisaient pour communiquer pendant la guerre. »

Les yeux de Proudfoot se posèrent sur Maugrey, qui acquiesça brusquement. Tonks se demanda de quoi il s'agissait.

« Maintenant, si vous levez votre baguette comme ceci, dit une Auror avec un bandeau sur l'œil, en se rapprochant – Tonks se souvint que son nom devait être McDuff. Et que vous dites _Imprima_ ... »

* * *

« Non, James, je n'ai pas- Reg- Lily, s'il te plaît- »

« Réveille-toi, murmura Harry en secouant Patmol. Patmol, _s'il te plaît_ , réveille-toi. »

« James, non … Ce n'était pas moi, je ne pourrais pas- »

« Harry ?! »

 _Merci Merlin !_ Harry se mit à courir vers le palier et passa la tête par-dessus la rampe.

« En haut ! » s'écria-t-il.

Il aperçut le visage pâle de Lunard et il y eut ensuite des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Quelques secondes après, Lunard apparut, l'air inquiet et à bout de souffle.

« Où est-il ? » demanda-t-il en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Ici. »

Lunard le suivit dans la chambre et s'approcha rapidement du lit.

« Remus. » dit Patmol, agité.

Harry et Lunard sursautèrent tous les deux.

« Remus, ce n'était pas moi, c'était Peter … Lunard, non, non ! S'il te plaît ! James ! James, je suis désolé- ! »

Lunard se secoua et attrapa sa baguette.

« _Rennervate_. » dit-il fermement.

Patmol haleta et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Harry et Lunard entreprirent tout de suite de le calmer oui, il était dans la chambre de Harry. Non, il n'était pas autorisé à se lever et Lunard lui lancerait un sort s'il essayait. Oui, il _devait_ manger la Chocogrenouille que Harry avait sorti de la table de chevet, même s'il ne le voulait pas. La carte montrait Dumbledore. Le regard de Patmol devint noir et il se mit à marmonner à propos de Rogue.

« Rogue ? demanda-t-il, stupéfait. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec quoi que ce soit ? »

« Rogue était ici. » expliqua Harry.

« Sale con. » murmura Patmol en se laissant retomber contre les oreillers de Harry.

« Il- Rogue était ici ?! répéta Lunard, en jetant une autre chocogrenouille à Patmol. Mange ça. »

Patmol lui jeta un regard noir, mais ce fut la seule résistance qu'il opposa.

« Qu'est-ce que Rogue foutait ici ? »

Harry soupira et commença à expliquer les événements de la nuit du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il laissa de côté ce qui était arrivé entre lui et Rogue à Poudlard. Il n'était plus trop sûr de ce qui était réel et de ce dont il avait rêvé il était certain que Patmol n'avait pas essayé de tuer Rogue, mais c'était une drôle de chose à inventer. Harry avait décidé de ne pas y penser.

Patmol ajoutait des commentaires quand Harry oubliait quelque chose, mais la plupart du temps, il restait silencieux et mangeait son chocolat. Au moment où Harry eut terminé de parler, Patmol s'était rendormi, mais semblait bien plus calme qu'il ne l'était avant.

« J'aurais voulu voir la tête de Rogue. » murmura Lunard en faisant signe à Harry de le suivre.

« C'était drôle, admit Harry en regardant Patmol. Est-ce qu'il va- »

« Il ira parfaitement bien. Il a juste besoin de se reposer. »

Harry suivit Lunard en dehors de la chambre.

« Tu n'aurais pas de Pimentine par hasard ? »

« Pour Patmol ? »

« Pour moi. J'ai une migraine terrible, dit Lunard. La Pimentine n'est probablement pas une mauvaise idée pour Sirius non plus cela dit, si on peut en trouver. Où est-ce que Sirius garde les potions de soin ? »

« Euh ... »

Lunard eut l'air un peu amusé.

« Très utile, Harry, merci. »

Harry se mit à rougir.

« Où est-ce qu'il garde les ingrédients pour potions, alors ? Ça sera sûrement plus rapide d'en préparer plutôt que les chercher. »

« Dans la salle d'entraînement, dit Harry. Il y a aussi un chaudron là-bas. »

« Après toi. » dit Lunard en lui faisant signe en direction des escaliers.

* * *

A sept heures ce soir-là, Kreattur était de nouveau sur pieds, même s'il se plaignait encore d'une migraine. On pouvait l'entendre rôder, insultant Rogue dans sa barbe avec une aversion habituellement réservée à Patmol.

Patmol – qui s'était réveillé – avait encouragé ce comportement dès le moment où il s'en était rendu compte. Il était faible – Lunard avait dit que la récidive des effets de la potion du Détraqueur avait été causé par le manque de sommeil et le stress de la visite de Rogue – mais il était plutôt de bonne humeur.

« Tu n'es pas blanc au moins. » commenta Lunard.

Patmol – dont le visage était rouge à cause de la Pimentine – lui adressa un regard blasé. L'effet fut un peu ruiné par la vapeur qui lui sorti des oreilles.

« Du céleri pour Maître Sirius ? » demanda Kreattur.

« Non, merci, Kreattur. » dit Patmol en déchirant un petit bout de pain.

« Du céleri pour Maître Harry ? »

« Non- »

Lunard et Patmol adressèrent tous deux un regard d'avertissement à Harry.

« Euh … Je veux dire, oui, merci. »

« Pas pour moi, merci Kreattur, dit Lunard, avant que Kreattur n'ait pu lui demander. Par contre, si tu as encore de ce hachis parmentier ... »

Kreattur s'inclina et s'empressa de se rapprocher du plan de travail.

« Aucun scrupule. » dit Patmol en secouant la tête.

« Tu vas me gronder parce que je prends une deuxième part, alors que toi et Harry en avez déjà repris trois fois ? »

Patmol feignit de ne pas l'entendre et Lunard sembla décider que se disputer allait nécessiter trop d'effort. La cuisine était silencieuse, à l'exception de bruit que Kreattur faisait en remplissant une autre assiette pour Lunard et l'occasionnel craquement du céleri de Harry. Un jour, rapidement, il allait devoir apprendre le sort que Patmol utilisait pour faire disparaître les choses.

Il aimait les légumes comme les carottes, les pommes de terre, les petits pois et la citrouille, mais le céleri, les brocolis et les choux de Bruxelles étaient des choses qu'il ne choisirait pas de manger s'il avait le choix.

Il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec les légumes chez les Dursley, mais c'était parce qu'ils ne mangeaient pas de légumes très souvent – l'Oncle Vernon n'aimait pas la 'nourriture de lapin' - et parce que Harry était si affamé qu'il se fichait de ce qu'il mangeait. Les choses étaient différentes désormais.

« Eh. » dit Patmol d'une voix rauque, en pointant un doigt vers Harry.

Harry sentit ses joues s'embraser et arrêta d'essayer de cacher son céleri sous la peau des pommes de terre. Lunard se mit à rire.

« Au moins, il est créatif. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Patmol.

Lunard luttait pour ne pas sourire.

« Olives. » dit-il simplement.

Patmol grimaça.

« Ah. »

« Olives ? » demanda Harry.

« Tu n'as jamais eu le douteux plaisir d'assister à une réception de Sang-Purs, soupira Patmol. Les anniversaires sont habituellement corrects – pour ce qui est de la nourriture, du moins la fréquentation est toujours horrible – mais dans les dîners que les gens organisent pour aucune autre raison que de frimer et de lancer des rumeurs sur les familles qui n'ont pas pu venir, ils ne servent que la pire nourriture. Ce n'est que des choses chères et exotiques. »

Patmol fronça le nez.

« Ils changent à chaque fois normalement, mais il y a toujours – du moins quand j'étais enfant – des olives. »

Il frissonna.

« Des olives fourrées avec des yeux de fées. C'était infect. Peu importe le talent des elfes de maison, c'était toujours dégoûtant. Et ce n'était pas juste des amuse-bouches ils les posaient toujours devant toi et tu étais supposé les manger. La plupart des elfes de maison ne te servaient pas la suite tant que ton assiette n'était pas vide. »

« Et comment tu évitais de les manger ? » insista Lunard en affichant un sourire qui faisait dire à Harry qu'il savait déjà.

« Je les jetais sur ceux qui m'embêtaient la plupart du temps, dit Patmol en adressant un clin d'œil à Harry. Ensuite, en troisième année – parce que je maîtrisais un peu mieux la magie – j'ai appris à les faire exploser … Ils sont dégoûtants, mais ils rendent bien, étalés sur des Serpentard. »

Il sourit largement.

« Et le mieux, c'était que ma mère m'attrapait toujours et qu'elle m'envoyait au lit plus tôt pour mauvais comportement. »

Il avait l'air de bien s'en rappeler.

« Reg me volait de la nourriture en général, pour que je n'ai pas trop faim et bien sûr, ça m'a encouragé à continuer et à le faire à chaque fois. »

Il se tourna vers Harry et sourit largement.

« Maintenant, mange tes légumes. »

Harry hésita pendant une toute petite seconde et lui jeta un morceau de légume. Il rebondit sur le nez de Patmol et atterrit sur la table en face de lui. Patmol le regarda avec incrédulité – comme s'il était incapable de croire ce que Harry venait juste de faire – avant d'éclater de rire.

Harry adressa un grand sourire à Lunard, qui soupira et accepta son assiette des mains de Kreattur. Patmol se remit finalement de ses émotions et n'ajouta rien à propos du céleri, qui resta intact dans l'assiette de Harry.

Harry aida Kreattur avec la vaisselle, tandis que Lunard faisait avaler à Patmol un peu plus de Pimentine et plusieurs tasses de chocolat chaud, avant de l'accompagner au lit.

« Le Maître n'avait pas à s'occuper de la vaisselle. » dit Kreattur après ça, alors que lui et Harry grimpaient les escaliers pour aller se coucher. Ma Maîtresse n'a jamais fait faire les tâches domestiques aux Maîtres de Kreattur- »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Comment tu te sens ? Et je veux que tu me dises la vérité. »

Kreattur appuya une main tremblante contre sa tête.

« Kreattur se sent assez bien pour accomplir ses devoirs envers la Maison des Black. »

« J'ai demandé comment tu te sentais, pas ce que tu penses pouvoir faire. Est-ce que tu as mal ? Est-ce que tu es fatigué ? »

Kreattur eut l'air à la fois pensif et agité. Harry se demanda si c'était la première fois qu'on lui posait ce genre de questions.

« Les deux, dit-il finalement, de sa voix de crapaud. Mais Kreattur est- »

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas te coucher ? » suggéra Harry.

De la reconnaissance passa dans les grands yeux de Kreattur, mais elle disparut rapidement.

« Kreattur ne doit pas, dit-il à contrecœur. Un acte pareil lui vaudrait des vêtements, oh oui. Que dirait Maîtresse si elle savait que Kreattur était parti au lit avant les Maîtres de Kreattur- »

« Kreattur, dit Harry avec fermeté. Va au lit. »

Kreattur luttait visiblement contre l'ordre. C'était la première fois qu'il essayait de résister depuis un moment.

« Patmol est déjà au lit, continua Harry, en essayant de le persuader. Et j'y vais aussi. »

« L'invité des Maîtres est toujours là. » dit Kreattur en regardant vers la porte de la bibliothèque lorsqu'ils passèrent devant, comme si Lunard pourrait soudainement apparaître.

« C'est rien, dit Harry en haussant encore les épaules. Lunard peut faire ce qu'il veut. »

Kreattur se tordit les mains. Ils continuèrent à grimper les deux étages en silence.

« Vas-y, Kreattur. » dit Harry en désignant le placard.

Avant que Kreattur n'ait pu répondre, Lunard sortit de la chambre de Patmol. Il leur jeta un coup d'œil, ses yeux se posant d'abord sur Kreattur avant de se poser sur Harry.

« Ça t'ennuie si je dors sur le canapé ? »

« Euh .. Non, c'est bon, dit Harry. Tu restes ? »

« Visiblement, Kreattur n'est encore pas dans son état normal, dit Lunard en adressant un gentil sourire à l'elfe. Il n'est pas en condition pour se lever au milieu de la nuit si quelque chose arrive. »

Kreattur commença à protester, mais Harry l'interrompit.

« Comme quoi ? Tu penses que quelque chose va arriver ? »

« Bordel, j'espère que non. » s'écria Patmol depuis la chambre d'à côté.

« Pas du tout, dit doucement Lunard. Mais aucun de nous ne s'attendait à ce que quoi que ce soit arrive aujourd'hui non plus, pas vrai ? »

« Tu as dit que Kreattur n'était pas en condition. » commença Harry doucement.

Kreattur laissa échapper un cri d'indignation à côté de lui.

« Et toi ? Tu n'as pas dormi la nuit dernière et tu t'es transformé- »

« J'ai dormi trois heures, répondit Lunard en souriant encore. Et je suis habitué à la transformation maintenant. J'ai vingt-cinq ans d'expérience. »

« Kreattur va faire le lit de Maître- Maître- Maître- »

Kreattur s'affaissa, apparemment incertain de la façon dont il devait s'adresser à Lunard.

« Remus c'est bien, Kreattur. »

« Maître Remus. Kreattur va préparer le lit de Maître Remus et aller chercher des- »

« Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, merci Kreattur, dit Remus doucement, mais avec fermeté. Harry peut me montrer ce qu'il faut. »

Kreattur leur adressa un dernier regard plein de pitié et se glissa dans son placard, en marmonnant contre Rogue qui affectait ses compétences à servir.

« Tu peux avoir une des chambres libres. » dit Harry.

Il le mena dans les escaliers.

« Celle-là, commença-t-il en montrant la porte la plus éloignée des escaliers. A besoin d'un nouveau lit, mais tu peux prendre une de celles-là. »

Lunard refusa de dormir dans l'ancienne chambre des parents de Patmol et contre son gré (« Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Harry, le canapé m'ira très bien ... »), il choisit la troisième chambre. Il retira ses chaussures et s'assit au bout du lit. Harry patienta sur le palier, en se demandant s'il allait encore protester.

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis juste là. » dit-il à la place.

« Merci. » dit Harry, et même s'il était touché par l'offre, il espérait avec force ne pas avoir besoin de réveiller Lunard.

« Bonne nuit. » dit Lupin en se laissant tomber sur le matelas.

Harry lui souhaita une bonne nuit et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre.


	24. Mauvais rêves

Salut tous ! Nouvelle semaine : nouveau chapitre ! Au passage, un remerciement tout particulier pour La Prof et Telrian. Vos commentaires m'ont fait sourire à mon ordinateur tellement ils m'ont fait plaisir. Merci beaucoup pour les compliments et les encouragements. Je suis assez d'accord pour dire que ce n'est parfois pas simple de tout comprendre en anglais quand on n'est pas bilingue, et c'est exactement pour ça que je me suis lancée dans cette traduction. Comme une sorte de défi à moi-même et aussi une grande envie de partager une histoire que j'adore ! Très heureuse donc que ça vous plaise et de savoir que c'est agréable à lire. Merci donc d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour écrire ces quelques mots ! A tout le monde : bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. Il avait passé la nuit à s'agiter et à se tourner, en rêvant que Patmol était vraiment un loup-garou et qu'il essayait de manger Rogue pendant que Lunard et à sa plus grande horreur, James – qui ressemblait beaucoup au James du miroir – riaient cruellement. Pendant tout ce temps-là, Rogue avait murmuré ' _Black est un monstre. Il était capable de commettre un meurtre à l'âge de seize ans et ton précieux père n'était pas mieux._ '.

Harry passa les heures matinales assis sur son lit, les jambes croisées – effrayé de se rendormir – avec Hedwige perchée sur son genou, et était sortit du lit dès qu'il avait entendu Kreattur bouger le palier.

Le petit-déjeuner fut joyeux et Harry sentit son humeur s'améliorer un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait Kreattur, s'étant bien reposé toute la nuit, avait cuisiné suffisamment pour nourrir dix Dudley. La santé de Patmol semblait s'être incroyablement améliorée pendant la nuit – même si cela inquiéta plus Harry que ça ne le rassura – mais Kreattur lui plaça tout de même une tasse fumante dans les mains à l'instant où il atteignait le bas des escaliers.

« Pas de nouvelles intéressantes aujourd'hui, commenta Patmol, en jetant un œil à la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Un crétin fait la Une pour avoir gagné le concours du plus beau sourire. »

« Ce n'est pas encore Gilderoy Lockhart ? » demanda Lunard, en acceptant une tasse de thé de la part de Kreattur.

« Si, pourquoi ? dit Patmol. Tu le connais ? »

« Oui et toi aussi, Sirius. Il était à Poufsouffle, tu te souviens ? Dans notre année. »

« Ah bon ? » demanda Patmol dans le vide.

Harry attrapa le beurre et jeta un œil au beau sorcier qui faisait la couverture. Patmol claqua des doigts.

« C'était celui qui adulait Slughorn, c'est ça ? Merci Merlin, il n'a pas réussi à atteindre le niveau des A.S.P.I.C. ou j'aurais laissé tomber la matière. »

Lunard sourit et ajouta du sucre dans son thé.

« Je pense à la bonne personne, hein ? »

« Combien d'autres personnes que tu connais adulaient Slughorn ? » demanda ironiquement Lunard.

« Eh bien, Lily. » dit Patmol.

La tête de Harry se releva brusquement.

« Sauf qu'elle s'en fichait un peu de lui, c'était plutôt lui qui l'appréciait- »

« Qu'elle s'en fichait un peu de lui ? répéta Lunard, l'air surpris. C'est de Lily qu'on parle- »

« Elle l'appréciait, dit Patmol, en agitant la main. Mais elle n'a jamais aimé l'attention, alors ça s'annule. Qui d'autre aimait Slughorn … ? »

« Rogue ? » proposa Lunard.

Harry lui jeta un regard mauvais, parce que le nom avait fait ressurgir son rêve à moitié oublié. Patmol grogna, d'une façon qui faisait davantage penser à son Animagus.

« Putain de Servilus. » marmonna Patmol, en posant sa tasse plus bruyamment que nécessaire.

Kreattur entendit le nom et commença à écraser avec vigueur les œufs brouillés contre la poêle.

« Surveille ton langage, Sirius. » dit Lunard en regardant vers Harry.

« Il n'aime pas non plus ce crétin. » dit Patmol avec dédain.

Harry attrapa un autre toast dans l'assiette au milieu de la table et se leva.

« Merci pour le petit-déjeuner, Kreattur. » dit-il, avant de se hâter pour grimper les escaliers.

Patmol monta une demi-heure plus tard – Lunard était parti rejoindre la fille de la cousine de Patmol – et entra dans la chambre de Harry. Harry était en train d'essayer de voir jusqu'où pouvait monter la pile de cartes de bataille explosive que Dumbledore lui avait donné. Ce n'était pas vraiment apaisant, mais le danger imminent d'être brûlé était une distraction des plus efficaces.

« Tu vas bien, gamin ? » demanda Patmol, en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte.

« Ouais, bien, répondit Harry, en posant avec soin deux cartes l'une contre l'autre. Pourquoi ? »

« T'es parti plutôt brusquement. » dit Patmol.

Harry pouvait sentir le regard gris sur lui, mais ne leva pas les yeux pour le croiser il était plus facile d'avoir l'air occupé. L'intensité du regard était un peu perturbant cependant et Harry avait l'impression qu'il était proche de découvrir ce qui avait ennuyé son parrain les jours précédents – en plus de la potion du Détraqueur, bien sûr.

« Ouais, dit Harry. Euh … Toilettes. »

L'expression de Patmol s'éclaircit immédiatement. Harry sentit un pincement de culpabilité, mais le força à s'en aller. Patmol renifla curieusement. Harry grimaça et renversa délibérément sa tour, en espérant que la fumée allait masquer son odeur. Comme il l'espérait, Patmol fronça le nez et éternua. Harry retira la suie de ses mains et ramassa les cartes. Patmol n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait fait un rêve stupide. _Rogue avait sûrement menti, en plus. Je parie qu'il adorerait l'idée que je m'inquiète à propos de ça._

Patmol sembla réfléchir pendant un moment et reprit la parole, en surprenant Harry.

« Je peux jouer ? »

« Eh bien, ouais. » dit Harry, en clignant des yeux.

Patmol s'approcha et s'assit. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques instants.

« Euh … On joue à quoi ? »

Harry se mit à rire.

« Eh bien, il y a le jeu auquel j'ai joué avec Dumbledore ou- »

« Celui avec les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue ? » demanda Patmol, en souriant largement.

Harry acquiesça et posa le paquet de cartes.

« J'en ai dans mon- »

« _Accio_ , dit Patmol, en agitant sa baguette en direction de la table de chevet. Mais ne dis pas à Lunard ou Kreattur qu'on a mangé des bonbons juste après le petit-déjeuner. »

Harry acquiesça. Il y eut un léger coup à l'intérieur de la table de chevet, comme si la boîte de dragées voulait s'en échapper. Une seconde après, le tiroir s'ouvrit avec un bruit sourd et les dragées se lancèrent vers eux. Harry les attrapa au vol. Les sourcils de Patmol se levèrent, tandis que Harry posait les dragées sur le tapis entre eux.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry.

Patmol le fixa un moment et secoua la tête.

« Rien. »

Harry décida de laisser tomber le sujet, puisque Patmol avait fait la même chose pour lui plus tôt.

« Tu peux commencer. »

Patmol sourit largement et attrapa une carte. Une dragée parfumée à la colle et une à la cannelle plus tard, Patmol s'éclaircit la gorge. Harry leva les yeux avec impatience.

« Alors ... » dit Patmol, qui ne faisait aucun geste vers le tas de cartes malgré que ce soit son tour.

 _Il est définitivement prêt à dire quelque chose d'important_ , pensa Harry.

« J'étais en train de penser- »

Harry dût avaler le judicieux commentaire qu'il aurait pu faire parce que Patmol ne semblait pas être dans l'humeur adéquate.

« -que j'allais sortir cet après-midi et que tu ne pourrais pas venir- »

« Où tu veux aller ? » demanda Harry, en se saisissant du changement de sujet avec intérêt.

« Ça fait deux semaines depuis la caverne ... » dit Patmol, l'air toujours plutôt absent.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur les Horcruxes ? » demanda Harry avec méfiance.

« Non. »

Patmol fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

« Aucun des livres de la chambre de Reg n'apportent grand-chose, alors je cherche dans le reste de la bibliothèque maintenant. »

Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi répondre à ça, alors il ne dit rien.

« C'est par rapport à … Marlène. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité.

Patmol prit une longue inspiration et ensuite, les mots se mirent à sortir rapidement.

« Ça fait deux semaines et je pense que Marlène s'est sans doute calmée maintenant, alors j'ai pensé que je pourrais y aller et lui parler de nouveau. »

Déjà, Patmol semblait soulagé d'un énorme fardeau. Harry en était heureux, et jaloux en même temps, même si Patmol s'était inquiété pendant plusieurs jours et Harry n'avait eu à subir qu'une matinée.

« D'accord, dit Harry. Et alors ? »

« Alors, c'est quelque chose qui doit être fait. Elle a du se calmer un peu, mais si je laisse passer le temps, ce sera plus difficile que ça ne devrait l'être. »

« Et ? » demanda Harry, sans trop savoir où était le problème.

« Et je dois y aller seul. Tu ne peux pas venir. »

Harry fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Si ça en arrive à des sorts – ce qui, avec Marlène, est toujours une possibilité, dit Patmol avec une grimace. Alors ça pourrait activer la Trace et le D.J.M. en entier pourrait débarquer. C'est la dernière chose dont on a besoin, surtout depuis qu'ils savent que je suis propriétaire d'une maison dans le coin. »

Harry pouvait voir un énorme défaut dans cette logique et n'hésita pas à le faire remarquer.

« Mais alors Marlène sera au courant, non ? Où nous trouver, je veux dire. »

« Elle pourrait, dit Patmol. Mais avec un peu de chance, elle me croira suffisamment pour ne pas aller courir chez les Aurors. Je peux lui expliquer tout le reste et alors, ça n'aura plus d'importance qu'elle sache. Même à ce moment-là, elle ne sera pas capable de nous trouver ici, tant que tu n'auras pas partagé le Secret avec elle. »

« D'accord. » murmura Harry.

« J'ai dit à Lunard de venir quand il aura fini avec Nymphadora et il pense qu'il pourra revenir au début de l'après-midi. Il peut te garder pendant que je serais sorti- »

« Me garder ? »

« Eh bien, ouais, dit Patmol, en se frottant la nuque. Je me disais qu'après que Rogue t'ait emmené, tu n'aurais pas envie de rester seul ici- »

« Non, je préfère. » dit Harry.

Les sourcils de Patmol se levèrent.

« Je veux dire, Rogue ne va sûrement pas revenir, pas vrai ? Et Kreattur est là. »

Le visage de Patmol s'assombrit.

« Oui, parce que ça a si bien marché la dernière fois. »

« Ça se passera bien, dit Harry. Tu devrais aller lui parler. Si ça marche bien, peut-être qu'elle pourrait – j'sais pas – venir pour dîner ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Les yeux de Patmol brillèrent de nouveau.

« Tu es sûr que ça ne t'ennuie pas ? »

« Pas du tout. » dit Harry, honnêtement.

A ce moment-là, il pensait qu'il avait besoin d'être seul et même si Kreattur était facile à occuper, Patmol ne l'était pas autant il laissait à Harry du temps pour lui s'il le demandait, mais alors il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi et Harry ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, pas encore.

« Tu devrais y aller. »

Patmol hocha la tête sérieusement, avant de sourire en attrapant une carte.

« Pourquoi on ne finirait pas le jeu d'abord ? »

* * *

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda Remus, tandis qu'ils s'installaient à sa table habituelle dans le coin.

Nymphadora fronça les sourcils en le regardant et s'assit en face de lui.

« Tu bois en service ? »

« J'allais proposer de la Bièraubeurre. » dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Oh, dit-elle, en rougissant. Eh bien, je suppose que si tu en prends une ... »

Elle fourra la main dans sa poche, mais Remus secoua la tête.

« Je vais payer. » dit-il.

« Je déteste être redevable, murmura-t-elle. C'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas payer même les apprentis reçoivent six cent gallions par mois- »

« Je pense que je devrais devenir Auror. » marmonna Remus, même s'il savait parfaitement qu'ils ne le prendraient jamais.

Nymphadora se mit à rire et sortit trois mornilles. Le cœur de Remus se serra à la vue des petites pièces argentées.

« Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il faiblement. Je préférerais payer plutôt que te prendre ton argent. »

« Je n'aime pas la charité. » dit-elle, avec un sourire, en plaçant les pièces dans sa main.

 _Aïe_ , pensa Remus en forçant un sourire sur son visage. _Aïe, bon sang, aïe !_ Remus prit l'argent et s'en alla commander, jetant presque les pièces à Tom quand il arriva au comptoir.

«Du dictame ? » demanda Remus, entre ses dents serrés.

Tom disparut derrière le comptoir pendant un instant et réapparut en plaçant la bouteille dans la main valide de Remus. Il en versa sur la brûlure, qui fuma et disparut.

« Merci. » dit-il, en lui rendant la bouteille.

Tom lui adressa un sourire et nota quelque chose sur le petit parchemin où il était listé tout ce que Remus lui devait Remus préférait payer en gallions et puisque Tom connaissait sa condition, Tom déduisait les trois mornilles du paiement à venir. Il avait toujours plusieurs boissons 'gratuites' sur son compte. Ils discutèrent un peu pendant que Tom remplissait deux tasses et le taquinait pour débarquer avec une fille, au plus grand embarras de Remus.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça, dit-il fermement, tout en sentant son visage plutôt rouge. C'est juste une amie. »

Et alors, parce qu'il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils soient amis, il reprit la parole.

« Une collègue. »

La mention du mot collègue fit tourner la conversation sur le travail et Remus n'avait aucune envie de commencer à parler de ça avec Tom – même s'il aimait beaucoup le vieux barman – alors il ramena habilement le sujet sur Tom et les affaires du pub. Tom discuta joyeusement et posa les tasses sur le comptoir. Ce fut avec une sorte de soulagement que Remus retourna à la table.

« Vous êtes amis ? » demanda Nymphadora, tandis qu'il s'asseyait à nouveau.

« J'ai travaillé ici pendant quelques années, dit Remus, en lui passant sa Bièraubeurre. Tom était un ami de mon père, il m'a proposé mon premier boulot. »

« Tu n'es pas resté ? »

« Je n'ai pas pu. La guerre commençait. J'avais des choses à faire et bien que Tom était neutre avec tout le monde, la plupart des mangemorts qui venaient savaient parfaitement bien qui j'étais. »

Nymphadora – qui venait juste de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson – s'étrangla.

« Ils savaient ? Comment ? »

« J'ai été à l'école avec eux, dit Remus, en évitant évidemment de parler de l'Ordre ou de Peter. Et- Ah ! C'est une des nôtres. »

Il leva la main pour saluer Debbie. Elle s'approcha lentement, ses yeux sombres jamais posés sur la même personne ou le même endroit plus d'une seconde. Ils se posèrent sur Nymphadora, se plissèrent et se posèrent ensuite sur ceux de Remus. Il hocha la tête pour lui montrer que tout allait bien.

« Remus. » dit-elle d'une voix qui oscilla un peu.

« Debbie, dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Ça a déjà été … mieux. » dit-elle, clignant soudainement des yeux pour éloigner des larmes.

Il tendit la main et la lui serra elle avait été mordu en juin et sa troisième pleine lune avait eu lieu deux nuits plus tôt. La pleine lune était difficile pour n'importe quel loup-garou. Pour une femme d'âge moyen qui avait été une moldue jusqu'à très récemment, c'était encore plus difficile.

« Tu es quand même capable de travailler aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, dit-elle en cachant ses mains dans sa robe. Oui, merci. »

« Tu voudrais un verre ? »

« Non merci, dit-elle, en plaçant une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille. Où est-ce que tu voudrais que j'aille aujourd'hui, Remus ? »

« Juste dans le coin, merci, Debbie. Et ne te surmène pas. »

Elle inclina la tête et disparut.

« Vous êtes de la même famille ? » demanda Nymphadora tout à coup.

« Non, dit Remus, un peu étonné par la question. Pourquoi ? On se ressemble ? »

« Non, dit Nymphadora, en fronçant les sourcils. C'est juste quelque chose chez elle ... »

« On a beaucoup en commun, lui dit Remus. Elle a traversé des choses franchement difficiles, il y a quelques mois. Je l'ai un peu aidé avec ça. »

Nymphadora sourit. Ses yeux balayèrent le pub, peut-être à la recherche d'autres volontaires, quand elle renifla.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Remus, en regardant autour pour comprendre ce qui l'avait perturbé.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la question avant que la réponse se présente d'elle-même parce que Lucius Malefoy s'approchait de la table, flanqué de sa femme. Remus pouvait voir les deux fils Malefoy aux prises avec quelque chose de petit et de brun à quelques mètres derrière.

« Lupin, dit Malefoy, sur un ton qui ne pouvait être qu'une raillerie. On travaille dur, à ce que je vois. »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la Bièraubeurre en face de Remus.

« Mr Malefoy. » dit Nymphadora, en souriant largement.

« Tock, dit-il, bien poliment. Vous êtes correctement traitée ? »

Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Remus.

« Appelez-moi Théodora. » dit-elle, en souriant toujours.

Narcissa lui adressa un regard sévère et se tourna ensuite vers ses enfants, qui étaient toujours en train de lutter.

« Et bien sûr, oui. Lupin, ici présent, est un parfait gentleman. »

Remus entendit le subtil ton moqueur qu'elle avait adopté en prononçant ces deux derniers mots et la vit lever les yeux au ciel. Malefoy sembla aimer ça, parce qu'il sourit d'un air narquois et adressa à Remus un regard qui aurait pu signifier que son temps était limité. Doucement, Nymphadora donna un coup de pied à Remus sous la table, comme pour s'excuser. Il lui rendit le coup.

« Vous apprenez vite, il me semble ? » demanda Malefoy.

« Oh oui, monsieur ! » dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

« Il n'aime pas le bruit ! » disait l'un des fils Malefoy à sa mère.

Remus n'avait absolument aucune idée de qui était qui et ne pensait pas que Malefoy apprécierait qu'il se mette à renifler ses fils … _Voilà donc une bonne idée …_ pensa-t-il, en dissimulant un sourire.

« Je t'avais dit- »

« J'ai promis à Pansy que je l'amènerais. » dit l'un d'eux, en coupant la parole à sa mère de manière arrogante.

« Et si Hydrus peut amener Bosworth, je devrais aussi amener Roquefort. » se plaignit l'autre – qui devait donc être Drago.

Remus était amusé parlaient-ils de _fromage_?

« Bien, dit-elle faiblement. Amenez-les avec vous, mais si je vois ne serait-ce qu'un _poil_ entre ici et le café, je n'hésiterais pas à vous renvoyer au Manoir. Vous m'avez comprise ? »

« Bien sûr, Mère, dit Hydrus, doux et souriant tout à coup, en fourrant quelque chose dans sa poche. Il se comportera bien, je le promets. »

Drago lui adressa un sourire identique et acquiesça, en tapotant sa propre poche.

Malefoy remarqua que Remus regardait les garçons et son expression polie – Nymphadora était en train de dire quelque chose à propos d'elle et Remus qui allaient dans le Norfolk (Remus dut dissimuler une expression stupéfaite) – se figea. Lui, contrairement à ses enfants et sa femme, était suffisamment près pour que Remus puisse sentir – était-ce de la peur ?

« Narcissa, dit-il, en levant une main pâle pour stopper les paroles de Nymphadora. Emmène les garçons, s'il te plaît. Dis aux Parkinson que je ne serais pas long. »

 _Bien sûr_ , pensa Remus d'une manière cinglante. _Tu ne voudrais que tes enfants respirent le même air que moi, n'est-ce pas, Malefoy ?_ Ce n'était pas particulièrement surprenant Malefoy n'avait plus utilisé l'excuse de Scrimgeour depuis juin, et pourtant ils se parlaient toujours au travers des grilles du Manoir.

« Bien sûr, dit calmement Narcissa. Miss Tock, Mr Lupin. »

Elle adressa à ses fils un regard implorant.

« Au revoir. » dit Drago sur un ton poli, bien que glacial.

Remus ne manqua pas le regard maussade qu'il lança à sa mère.

« Au revoir. » dit Hydrus d'une voix narquoise qu'il aurait pu hérité de son père.

Les trois sortirent ensuite dans un bruissement de leurs robes hors de prix.

Nymphadora et son oncle échangèrent quelques mots encore. Il les salua d'une voix arrogante – comparable à celle de son fils – et sortit du pub bondé.

« Idiot, dit Nymphadora, sa voix baissant d'un octave comme elle revenait à la normale, avant de poursuivre rapidement. Désolé pour le truc du parfait gentleman. J'ai juste pensé- »

« Sans rancune, lui assura Remus. Tu es plutôt une bonne menteuse. »

« Euh … merci ? » dit-elle, avec l'air de ne pas savoir si elle devait prendre ça comme un compliment ou une insulte.

« De rien. »

Elle se décida pour le compliment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _plutôt_ bonne ? Je pense que je suis _très_ bonne. »

Remus sourit en entendant le ton malicieux.

« Modeste aussi. »

Elle sourit à ça.

« Malheureusement, j'ai rencontré des gens plus doués. »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'un coup.

« Eh bien, moi. » dit-il, en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

« Toi, hein ? » demanda-t-elle, sans savoir s'il blaguait ou non. Comment- »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu formulé la moindre question qu'elle semblait vouloir poser, trois personnes approchèrent de la table. Remus aurait parié le contenu de son compte à Gringotts – qui, certes, ne représentait pas grand-chose – qu'ils avaient attendu que Malefoy s'en aille.

Le premier était un garçon que Remus connaissait depuis des années maintenant. Matthew Rosier avait été mordu par Greyback à la fin de la guerre pour punir son père d'avoir épousé une moldue. Étant un tout-nouveau loup-garou au moment où il avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, Matt avait décidé de ne pas y aller et ses parents avaient donc payé Remus pour qu'il devienne son professeur, bien qu'il l'aurait fait gratuitement avec joie.

La seconde était Arabella Figg, la femme Cracmol qui avait fait partie de l'Ordre et qui vivait près de la sœur de Lily pour garder un œil sur Harry. Comme toujours, elle sentait fortement le chat et la naphtaline, mais Remus trouvait cette odeur étrangement rassurante, plutôt que repoussante.

Le troisième était Dirk Cresswell qui, contrairement aux autres volontaires qui aidaient Remus, n'avait aucun problème à trouver du travail et était en poste au Bureau de liaison des gobelins. Par chance, il n'avait pas mentionné cela à Malefoy quand il s'était porté volontaire et Malefoy – qui ignorait que Dirk était en vérité un sorcier très compétent – l'avait donc jugé sur son statut de né-moldu ainsi que sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait travailler que pendant les week-ends et l'avait envoyé dans les recherches moldues.

« Où est Deb ? » demanda Matt, en regardant autour d'eux.

Il avait beaucoup aidé Remus à l'intégrer dans la société sorcière et à gérer sa lycanthropie, et était plutôt attachée à la femme.

« Elle est déjà venue et repartie. »

Le visage de Matt s'affaissa.

« Tout le monde, voici Théodora Tock. Elle va travailler avec nous à partir de maintenant. »

« Sal- Bonjour. » dit Nymphadora, en souriant largement aux autres.

« Bonjour, dit Matt, en se laissant tomber sur le siège le plus proche de Remus et en lui adressant un sourire charmant. Je suis Matt. »

« Arabella Figg. » dit gentiment Arabella.

« Dirk Cresswell. »

« Tu travailles au Ministère, non ? » dit Nymphadora, en plissant des yeux.

Dirk se mit à sourire.

« Oui, en effet, Miss Tock- »

« Appelle-moi Théodora. » dit-elle, bien plus naturellement qu'avec Malefoy.

Matt les regarda tous les deux et se pencha ensuite vers Remus.

« Comment était la tienne alors ? »

« La meilleure depuis longtemps, dit honnêtement Remus. La tienne ? »

« Ennuyeuse, dit Matt, en se grattant le bras où Remus était sûr qu'il avait une coupure ou un hématome quelconque. Il a fallu une heure à peu près avant que les tranquillisants fassent effet. »

La mère de Matt, Robin, avait travaillé en tant que vétérinaire et avait accès à des traitements pour animaux que Matt utilisait efficacement depuis plusieurs années.

La plupart des loups-garous ne rêvaient pas d'utiliser des remèdes moldus ils devaient être injectés, pas ingérés comme une potion et ils prolongeaient également la période de rétablissement de quelques jours après la lune. Même maintenant, Matt avait des yeux troubles, mais il avait toujours dit – et fermement – que ça valait le coup.

« Tu en utilises toujours alors ? »

« On a du changer de forme et augmenter le dosage cette fois, dit-il, en haussant les épaules. Ce foutu loup devenait résistant. »

Il se gratta de nouveau le bras et bâilla.

« Je peux ? » demanda Remus.

Matt sourit avec reconnaissance et leva sa manche. Remus fit disparaître le bandage – œuvre de Robin, il en était certain – d'un coup de baguette et soigna la coupure avec un autre coup. Matt n'était pas mauvais pour les sortilèges de soin, mais sa mère aimait aider et il la laissait faire, du moins jusqu'à ce que ses blessures ne l'embêtent de trop.

« Merci. » dit Matt.

Son regard se posa sur Nymphadora, qui écoutait une histoire sur l'un des nombreux chats d'Arabella.

« Elle est … ? »

Remus secoua la tête.

« Je ne le pensais pas vraiment, dit Matt. C'est quoi son histoire, alors ? »

« Demande-lui toi même. » répondit Remus, en souriant largement.

« D'accord, dit Matt, en se rasseyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Eh, Tock. »

Nymphadora leva les yeux, curieuse.

« C'est quoi ton histoire, alors ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, mais Dirk et Arabella se mirent tous deux à sourire.

« Eh bien, ma mère est une moldue, Arabella est une Cracmole, tout comme Debbie, Remus a dit que tu l'avais rencontré plus tôt, et Dirk est un né-moldu. Remus est juste quelqu'un de bien. Qu'est-ce que _tu_ as fait pour insulter le grand Malefoy ? »

« Née-moldue. » dit Nymphadora, en regardant Remus qui inclina doucement la tête.

« Je savais que je t'aimais bien. » dit Dirk, en lui souriant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire. Dirk les quitta rapidement pour commencer à patrouiller du côté de la gare de King's Cross, mais les deux autres commandèrent leurs propres boissons et traînèrent dans le coin, parlant de Harry et de Sirius pendant un bon moment.

Finalement, Arabella s'en alla pour attraper un bus moldu qui l'amènerait en ville, d'où elle pourrait garder un œil sur les événements, et Matt s'éclipsa pour faire des rondes dans les rues moldues autour du Chaudron Baveur un des hommes de Malefoy était déjà installé dans un coin, les mains sur un verre de whisky Pur-Feu, ses yeux sautant de la porte à la cheminée, observant sans prendre les choses en mains. Il avait quelques années de plus que Remus et n'était pas le gallion le plus brillant de Gringotts, mais ça n'ennuyait plus du tout Remus maintenant qu'il ne voulait plus que Sirius soit attrapé.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda Nymphadora, lorsqu'ils sortirent sur Charing Cross Road.

« On va juste marcher dans les rues les plus passantes jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Ensuite on retourne au Chaudron Baveur et on retrouve tout le monde de nouveau. »

« Et après ça ? »

« On mange, dit Remus, en haussant les épaules. On discute des choses suspectes, on se répartit les tâches et on repart. »

« Et si Debbie ou Arabella trouvent Sirius ? Elles ne peuvent pas utiliser la magie pour l'attraper, pas vrai ? »

« Aucune d'elles n'est sans défense. » lui assura Remus.

Debbie était bien plus forte qu'elle n'en avait l'air et le sac à main d'Arabella était suffisamment lourd pour assommer quelqu'un aussi grand qu'Hagrid.

« Si elles repèrent Sirius, elles ont un morceau de parchemin qui est enchanté pour voler jusqu'à moi. C'est pour ça que je reste dans la ville. Je peux avoir le message rapidement et transplaner directement là-bas s'il faut. Elles ont aussi un Portoloin qui les amènera à la maison si elles en ont besoin. »

« Ils vont tous être furieux contre moi quand je vais prendre ta place, pas vrai ? » soupira-t-elle.

« Non. » dit-il avec honnêteté.

Enfin, Matt et Debbie pourraient l'être, mais Remus avait l'intention de leur dire suffisamment de choses pour les garder motivés.

« Ils ne sont pas là pour moi. Ils sont là pour trouver Harry. »

« Si tu es sûr ... »

« J'en suis certain, dit Remus. Maintenant, si ça ne t'ennuie pas de jeter un œil sur tous les garçons de neuf ans. »

Immédiatement, Nymphadora regarda autour d'elle comme si elle pensait qu'Harry pouvait sortir de l'un des magasins. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment. Nymphadora observait avec suspicion tous les enfants qui semblaient avoir entre sept et douze ans – Fol-Oeil serait fier, pensa Remus.

« Nym- Théodora. » dit-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Tu fais peur aux gens. »

Nymphadora sursauta et adressa un regard d'excuse à une mère et son fils.

« Oups. »

« Regarde, l'encouragea-t-il. Mais ne fixe pas. Ou ne lance pas des regards noirs. Ou quoi que tu faisais. »

« D'accord. » marmonna-t-elle, les racines de ses cheveux devenant roses pendant une seconde avant qu'elle ne semble le remarquer et contrôle ses instincts. Alors, comment ça va ? »

« Depuis hier ? » demanda Remus, en riant un peu.

Elle rougit, mais insista.

« Comment allait ton ami ? »

« Bien, dit Remus. Merci. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse en demander plus sur le sujet, il reprit la parole.

« Vous avez parlé de quoi en formation hier ? »

« Des Sidekicks, dit-elle, en lui montrant quelque chose de petit et de brillant, avant qu'elle ne le fasse de nouveau disparaître dans sa poche. C'est génial. Je ne me souviens plus de ce que veut dire l'acronyme, mais c'est comme une montre, un téléphone moldu et une boussole, tout en un. »

« Tu aimes la formation alors ? »

« On n'a pas encore fait grand-chose. Je pense que j'ai passé plus de temps avec toi que j'en ai passé en cours au Ministère, mais ouais, jusque-là c'est plutôt bien. »

« Tu es dans un bon groupe ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Quelques abrutis, mais il y en a toujours quelques-uns. Florence et Melvin sont supers et je pensais que Ben était sympa, mais finalement, c'est un petit crétin- »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Il a commencé à dire des conneries sur les Serpentard qui seraient malfaisants et sur les Gryffondor qui seraient toujours des gens biens. »

« Non, pas toujours, soupira-t-il, en pensant à Peter. Et j'ai connu quelques bons Serpentard, mais j'en ai aussi connu d'autres qui étaient plutôt horribles. »

« Alors tu penses aussi que les Serpentard sont malfaisants ? » demanda Nymphadora, avec brusquerie.

Ses cheveux étaient toujours bruns, mais avaient un léger reflet auburn.

« Quand j'étais à l'école, je les détestais, dit Remus avec honnêteté. Lucius Malefoy, Samuel Avery, Evan Rosier, Bellatrix Black – enfin, Lestrange, maintenant … Tu veux me le reprocher ? »

Nymphadora grimaça en entendant le dernier nom, mais son expression était déterminée.

« En même temps, je connaissais ta mère. Je connaissais Regulus Black et Emmeline Vance – des gens brillants, tous les trois. »

« Tu connais le professeur Vance ? »

Remus cligna des yeux, ayant oublié qu'Emmeline avait enseigné à Nymphadora. Ensuite, il hocha la tête.

« Mais tu penses toujours que la plupart des Serpentard sont- »

« Je pense que les Serpentard sont plus susceptibles d'être attirés par des promesses de pouvoir que les autres parce qu'ils sont ambitieux et ont de bons instincts de survie, lui dit Remus avec calme. Si j'étais de nouveau à l'école, je ne peux pas dire que je les aurais mieux traité, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'en suis fier. »

Elle le regardait toujours avec un air buté.

«Je pensais que tu aurais compris où je voulais en venir. »

« Je comprends. Vraiment. Tu ne me connais pas encore assez pour voir à quel point je déteste les préjugés. J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour faire confiance aux gens tant qu'ils ne me donnent pas de raison de faire l'inverse. Malheureusement, quand j'étais à l'école, on m'a donné des raisons et j'ai répondu en conséquence. »

« Pourquoi tu as même répondu ? demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi tu ne les as pas juste ignoré ? »

Il se mit à sourire tristement. C'était une belle solution, mais naïve.

« Pour les mêmes raisons qui t'ont fait te disputer avec moi sur les Serpentard. »

Il sourit pour lui montrer qu'il ne voulait pas être agressif, mais elle ne lui rendit pas le sourire.

« Les convictions, lui dit-il. Voldemort et ses adeptes diffusaient un ensemble de croyances. J'en avais des différentes, dans lesquelles je croyais suffisamment fort pour me battre pour elles, pour mourir pour elles, même. Des convictions que je n'ai jamais abandonné, même si c'était dangereux – c'est le Gryffondor en moi, je suppose. »

« Je suppose. » confirma-t-elle, avec un sourire et quelque chose dans les yeux qu'il identifia comme de l'admiration. Cela le rendit mal à l'aise.

« Et Maugrey partage tes convictions, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quelques-unes, confirma prudemment Remus. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu n'es pas Auror, mais il t'a formé. Ça a du sens si vous vous êtes battu ensemble. »

Remus acquiesça à contrecœur.

« Je peux voir pourquoi Fol-Oeil t'a choisi. »

« McKinnon a dit ça aussi, dit Nymphadora, en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne comprends pas. »

« Tu as de bonnes valeurs morales et tu as un cerveau que tu _utilises_. Si tu as ça, tu es prête. Pour Fol-Oeil, du moins. »

Elle rougit.

« Et tu as dit McKinnon ? »

« Tu connais- »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Tu dois la connaître, puisqu'elle connaissait Sirius ... »

« Marlène McKinnon ? » insista Remus.

« Son prénom, c'est Marlène ? » demanda Nymphadora.

« Si nous parlons de la même personne, dit Remus, le cœur battant. A quoi elle ressemble ? Comment tu l'as rencontré ? »

« C'est aussi une apprentie. Et … elle est grande, dit Nymphadora, pensive. Des yeux et des cheveux bruns. Elle- Oh ! Viens avec moi ! »

Elle lui attrapa le bras et l'attira dans une allée attenante. Elle trébucha sur une bouteille de bière et s'agrippa à Remus pour s'empêcher de tomber.

« Oups, dit-elle avec brusquerie. Désolé ! Elle ressemble à ça. »

Son apparence changea devant ses yeux. Le visage devant lui appartenait, en effet, à Marlène.

 _Merci_ , fut sa première pensée. Sa seconde pensée fut qu'il devait envoyer un message à Sirius immédiatement, juste au cas où il s'impatienterait et partait avant le retour de Remus. _Je ne peux pas envoyer un Patronus au cas où Nymphadora le voit … Ou si Sirius est dans un endroit où des gens pourraient le voir … Je vais devoir y aller moi-même … sauter le repas._ Ses yeux se plissèrent à cette pensée son estomac commençait à grogner, mais ils ne devaient pas retourner au Chaudron Baveur avant encore une heure. _Peut-être que je pourrais manger quelque chose au Square Grimmaurd …_

Juste à ce moment-là, Nymphadora lui montra un petit chien duveteux qu'un Moldu avait teint en rose bonbon. _Pauvre_ _bête_ , pensa Remus, en le regardant. Cela lui rappelait une chose que James et Sirius avait fait à Miss Teigne, et aussi quelque chose que lui et James avait fait à Sirius quand il s'était endormi sous la forme de Patmol. _Si Sirius pouvait le voir, il nous aurait certainement soumis à un laïus sur les droits canins. Ou il aurait ri._ Remus regarda de nouveau le chien et rit un peu. _Oui, il se serait mis à rire._

Lui et Nymphadora continuèrent de marcher dans Londres, en discutant amicalement bien que Remus soit distrait par son inquiétude pour Marlène et Sirius.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Nymphadora, ses yeux détaillant son visage.

Il pouvait sentir son inquiétude. Remus hésita, en se demandant s'il devait trouver une excuse et partir ou s'il devait juste être patient et partir plus tard, du pub.

« Je- »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle fourra sa main dans sa poche.

« Ça brûle, dit-elle avec étonnement. Je peux- »

« Je t'en prie. » dit Remus.

« Attends ici. » lui dit-elle, en s'éloignant de plusieurs mètres.

Elle plaça la chose qu'elle appelait un Sidekick près de sa bouche et murmura quelque chose que Remus n'entendit pas et ensuite, la voix de Fol-Oeil en sortit.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a attaqué à Brighton ? » demanda-t-il.

Plusieurs moldus s'arrêtèrent pour regarder et Nymphadora pressa le Sidekick sur son oreille, de la même façon que Remus avait vu des moldus le faire avec les petits téléphones qu'ils portaient.

« Une boîte aux lettres. » dit-elle, l'air stupéfaite.

« Tu es seule ?! »

Nymphadora grimaça et tendit le bras pour éloigner l'appareil. Remus était sûr que ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

« Tu sais, dit-elle. Pour un homme qui est obsédé par la discrétion, tu es affreusement bruyant. Comme un Sang-Pur qui utilise un téléphone. »

Elle croisa le regard de Remus. Il sourit, se souvenant d'une histoire que James lui avait raconté sur son utilisation du téléphone dans la maison des Evans la première fois qu'il était resté là-bas.

« Réponds à la question ! »

Elle sursauta.

« Lupin est là, mais sinon oui. »

« Il y a eu un garçon ici. »

« Euh … Merveilleux, dit Nymphadora, l'air de nouveau stupéfaite. Et c'est important parce que- »

« Parce que le garçon te cherchait. » dit la voix de Fol-Oeil.

« Moi ? »

« Williams, il a dit que c'était son nom. Tu le connais ? »

« Keith ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Keith était au Ministère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? »

« Il voulait te voir ! Tu écoutes ou non ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait ? » demanda Nymphadora patiemment.

Remus était impressionné. Lui serait probablement déjà en train de crier.

« Te parler. Quelque chose à propos du fait que tu n'aurais pas répondu à un hibou la nuit dernière. » grogna Fol-Oeil.

Nymphadora grimaça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

« Lui dire quoi que ce soit, ce n'était pas mes affaires, et où tu étais, ce n'était pas les siennes. »

Nymphadora grimaça de nouveau.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Il s'est mis à râler, dit joyeusement Fol-Oeil. Alors je l'ai renvoyé. »

« Renvoyé ? »

« Te chercher. »

La voix de Fol-Oeil était … eh bien, folle. Il semblait être prêt à glousser à tout moment.

« Où est-ce qu'il nous rejoint ? » demanda Nymphadora, résignée.

Elle adressa un regard d'excuse à Remus. Remus haussa les épaules pour montrer que ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais il recula d'un pas. Parler à Fol-Oeil était toujours une chose délicate, mais après un moment, les gens apprenaient à se débrouiller durant leurs discussions. Nymphadora était toujours inexpérimentée, mais Remus ne l'était pas et savait qu'elle venait de faire une erreur. Ce qui allait sortir allait être puissant.

« VOUS REJOINDRE ! » rugit Fol-Oeil.

Nymphadora couina et lâcha son Sidekick. Plusieurs moldus la regardèrent.

« Il ne vous rejoint nulle part ! »

« Mais- tu as dit- »

Nymphadora jeta un œil à Remus pour avoir de l'aide. Celui-ci haussa simplement les épaules.

« Il aurait pu mentir en disant qu'il te connaissait ! Il pourrait être un espion envoyé par Malefoy ! Le garçon pourrait être un imposteur ! Vigilance constante ! Aucun de mes sortilèges n'a rien trouvé, mais le Polynectar ne peut pas être détecté sans un prélèvement de salive et je ne pouvais pas risquer qu'il devienne suspicieux- »

Nymphadora grogna.

« Mais je le connais. Ce n'est pas un espion- »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir ça ! Il pourrait te suivre pendant qu'on parle. Est-ce qu'il y a des garçons de ton âge dans le coin ? Mieux vaut sortir ta baguette, juste au cas où. Maintenant, il y a un sortilège de Camouflage qui- »

Elle couvrit son visage avec sa main et laissa échapper une légère respiration qui était un mélange entre le soupir et le grognement, avant de refermer l'appareil. Remus la fixa, épaté.

« Je dois y aller, dit-elle. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour ça, mais- »

« Ça va, dit Remus avec un sourire en coin. Je sais comment il est. »

« Je suis avec Maugrey demain et lund- »

« Je ne fais que les matins ces jours-ci de toute façon, dit Remus. Je t'enverrais un hibou pour mardi, si tu veux ? »

« Oui, s'il te plaît. » dit-elle.

Elle se mit à grimacer.

« Oh, oh. » dit-elle, en regardant son Sidekick que Remus soupçonnait de brûler de nouveau.

« Vas-y. » lui conseilla Remus.

Elle se hâta le long d'une allée – trébucha une fois et se rattrapa à une poubelle – et il entendit le bruit révélateur de son transplanage.

Remus vérifia sa montre et hocha la tête. Il avait vingt minutes avant de devoir rencontrer les autres. Il pouvait transplaner à Grimmaurd, avertir Sirius et ensuite, revenir à temps pour le repas. Il glissa sa baguette hors de sa poche et rejoignit l'allée que Nymphadora venait d'utiliser. Il marcha jusqu'à être hors de vue du moindre Moldu – qu'il soit au bout de l'allée, dans l'allée elle-même ou en train de regarder par la fenêtre – et il transplana.

Comme à l'habitude, il apparut dans les bosquets du parc en face de Grimmaurd, mais cette fois – au lieu de couper – il se dirigea vers la grille la plus éloignée, en approchant par le Numéro Onze. Si Marlène le voyait, il pourrait toujours prétendre être en patrouille, mais il préférait autant éviter qu'elle le voit, s'il pouvait.

En conséquence, il ne traîna pas sur le palier, mais entra simplement. C'était impoli, mais étant donné les circonstances, il pouvait faire une exception. Le parquet craqua lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'entrée et il entendit de légers bruits de pas dans les étages. Un instant plus tard, une tête pleine de cheveux noirs ébouriffés apparut par-dessus la rampe du quatrième étage et disparut tout de suite.

« Harry ? » appela Remus.

Des verts yeux et une baguette bougèrent de nouveau, et ensuite Harry cligna des yeux.

« Lunard, dit-il, surpris. Patmol a dit que tu ne serais pas là avant le début d'après-midi. »

« Où est Patmol ? » demanda Remus, en redoutant la réponse.

« Sorti, dit Harry. Il est allé chez Marlène. »

« Déjà ? demanda Remus, en essayant d'ignorer la sensation désagréable dans son estomac. Depuis quand ? »

« J'sais pas. Une heure et quelques, peut-être ? »

 _De ce qu'on sait, il pourrait déjà être en route pour Azkaban_ , pensa Remus, en fermant les yeux pendant un moment. Il y eut un pop bruyant en face de lui et Harry apparut juste là. Remus cligna des yeux, surpris, même s'il avait déjà vu Harry transplaner.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Quelque chose est arrivé ? »

« Marlène est Auror. Enfin, une apprentie, mais- »

« Mais alors, Patmol ... »

Remus pensa que Harry allait être malade.

« On doit faire quelque chose ! »

« Harry. » dit Remus.

Harry, qui était déjà rendu à la moitié du chemin jusqu'à la porte, s'arrêta.

« Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour lui, à cet instant. »

« Mais- je dois- c'est ma faute- »

Remus voulait en savoir plus sur ça, mais il n'y avait pas le temps maintenant Harry se dirigeait toujours vers la porte.

« Que dirait Sirius si tu activais la Trace et que tu te faisais attraper ? »

« Que c'est un putain de problème. » dit Harry, d'une voix remarquablement identique à celle de Sirius.

Sa main, qui était prête à attraper la poignée, tomba le long de son corps.

« Ton langage, le corrigea Remus d'un air absent. Mais oui. »

Les rouages de son esprit travaillaient encore, construisant un plan comme il le faisait pour les blagues à l'école.

« Je veux que toi et Kreattur fassiez ressembler cet endroit à ce qu'il ressemblait la première fois que tu es venu. »

« Comment c'est supposé aid- »

« Réfléchis, Harry, dit-il, son inquiétude se manifestant par de l'impatience. Ils vont venir chercher ici – ils seraient stupides de ne pas le faire – et s'ils trouvent l'endroit rangé, avec le cellier plein, les lits faits et les murs repeints, ils sauront que vous étiez là. »

« Exact. » murmura Harry.

« Tu as dix minutes, dit Remus en soutenant le regard de Harry. Pour faire tout ce que tu peux et ensuite, tu dois partir. Kreattur doit rester et prétendre qu'il était là, tout seul, tout ce temps. »

« Partir ? demanda Harry, l'air horrifié. Mais- où- »

« Chez moi. Transplane là-bas – ça n'activera pas la Trace puisque tu pars d'ici – et trouve un endroit où te cacher. N'utilise pas la magie après ça. S'ils te trouvent là-bas, transplane à Pré-au-Lard. Il y un magasin qui s'appelle Honeydukes- »

« Ouais, je connais. » dit Harry.

« L'un de nous te rejoindra là-bas. Si on n'est pas là à sept heures ce soir, trouve Rogue. »

Le visage de Harry se crispa et Remus sentit une bouffée d'aversion et était-ce … de peur ?

« Harry. »

« Ouais, d'accord. » dit-il, mais il n'avait pas l'air heureux à ce propos.

Il ressemblait énormément à James.

« Tu vas trouver Patmol ? »

« Je vais faire ce que je peux. »

Remus l'enlaça, conscient que ça pourrait être la dernière fois qu'il verrait Harry – à moins que quelqu'un décide de laisser Harry les visiter lui et Sirius à Azkaban, ce que était très peu probable – avant d'agripper sa baguette et de se diriger vers la porte.

« Dix minutes ! » s'écria-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

« Kreattur ! » entendit-il Harry crier.

 _S'il te plaît, n'arrive pas trop tard, s'il te plaît, n'arrive pas trop tard_ , se répéta Remus. Il atteignit la porte et plaça plusieurs sortilèges de Changement d'apparence avant de sortir et d'être ébloui par la lumière du jour. _Je ne vais certainement pas pouvoir être à l'heure pour le repas_ , pensa-t-il en claquant la porte. Il courut en direction du Numéro Treize. _S'il te plaît, n'arrive pas trop tard, s'il te plaît …_


	25. Cache-cache

Salut ! C'est vrai que dans cette histoire, à chaque fin de chapitre, on a envie (besoin même !) que le suivant arrive très vite. Voilà pour la suite, du coup ! Un grand merci pour vos avis et vos commentaires qui me font toujours sourire, merci aussi à toutes les nouvelles personnes qui se sont mises à suivre l'histoire et bonne lecture à tout le monde !

* * *

Harry ne perdit pas de temps. Il appela Kreattur, lui expliqua tout en trois phrases très courtes et le traîna à l'étage. Même s'ils courraient, les portraits les suivirent des yeux depuis le placard de Kreattur. Mrs Black hurla en direction de Harry quand il passa devant elle, le faisant presque tomber.

« Tout ce qui est rouge – sauf ce qui est dans la chambre de Patmol – doit être vert. » dit Harry en ouvrant à la dérobée la porte de sa chambre.

Kreattur claqua des doigts en direction des draps.

« Et poussiéreux. », ajouta Harry.

Kreattur avait l'air au bord des larmes.

« Kreattur, s'il te plaît ! C'est important ! dit Harry en retirant la bannière de Gryffondor du mur. Ca doit être une banderole de Serpentard. Verte et argentée, avec un serpent ! »

Kreattur s'exécuta et l'accrocha de nouveau, mais il semblait lutter contre l'idée de la poussière.

« Kreattur ne peut pas, Kreattur ne sait pas comment- Kreattur nettoie- »

Harry ouvrit l'un des tiroirs du bureau et frotta la main contre le fond, rassemblant la poussière. Ses doigts touchèrent aussi quelque chose de dur et froid, qui s'avéra être la clé du coffre qu'on lui avait donné quand lui et Patmol étaient allés à Gringotts. Il la plaça dans sa poche, juste au cas où.

« Tiens, dit-il à Kreattur, en tendant sa main poussiéreuse. Fais-en plus. »

Les yeux de Kreattur brillèrent et il claqua des doigts. La fine couche de poussière s'épaissit jusqu'à devenir une masse. Quand elle atteignit la taille du bureau de Harry, Kreattur tapa des mains et elle explosa, se répandant d'elle-même sur le lit, les rideaux, le bureau et le tapis. Harry vérifia sa montre. Il restait huit minutes.

En pensant qu'il y aurait probablement d'autres choses dont lui et Patmol auraient besoin, Harry attrapa son sac-à-dos sous le lit – il cliqueta, lui rappelant qu'en février, ils y avaient laissé un peu d'argent, dans la poche de devant – et courut jusqu'à son armoire.

Une collection de vêtements y fut jeté sans cérémonie, tout comme les bonbons dans la table de chevet de Harry, le puzzle de serpent doré de Regulus et le jeu de bataille explosive qui était juste à côté. Kreattur le fit sortir de la pièce et replaça la poussière qui avait été dérangé par les pas de Harry.

Hedwige, qui était perchée dans la chambre de Patmol et qui s'était envolée pour voir à quoi correspondait toute cette agitation, fut placée dans sa cage par Harry et portée jusqu'au palier. Au moment où Harry réussit à la calmer – elle battait des ailes et claquait du bec, visiblement dérangée par la poussière – Kreattur avait terminé la chambre de Patmol.

Puisque Harry risquait de déranger la poussière s'il entrait à l'intérieur, Kreattur fit léviter les choses dont il avait besoin – quelques vêtements de Patmol que Harry rangea dans le sac, ainsi que la photo de Patmol et de Regulus (avec leurs parents aussi, supposa Harry) qui était près du lit de Patmol, puisque c'était la seule qui n'était pas attachée de manière permanente au mur.

Kreattur pressa Harry dans les escaliers et suivit en marchant à reculons, ses mains maigrichonnes presque troubles tandis qu'elles contrôlaient un tourbillon de poussière et de crasse, tout en faisant léviter la cage de Hedwige.

« Casse le carrelage et les robinets de la salle de bain, dit Harry. Et fais pendre les poignées. Et on devrait casser les lampes- »

« Kreattur se souvient, dit Kreattur. Kreattur va gérer les choses. »

Harry acquiesça et dévala une volée de marches, pour ne pas interférer. Il s'arrêta dans la bibliothèque et fourra tous les livres qui étaient sortis dans les étagères et attrapa la petite quantité d'argent moldu que lui et Patmol gardaient là.

Il jeta aussi toute la poudre de Cheminette qu'ils avaient dans la cheminée et l'alluma avec un horrible ' _Incendio_ '.

 _Quatre minutes._

Harry sortit de nouveau, descendit encore des marches et entra dans le salon, où il rangea d'autres livres et brûla plus de poudre de Cheminette. Il se dirigeait vers la porte quand il s'arrêta d'un coup et se tourna à contrecœur. Le médaillon brillait dans sa direction depuis son armoire.

« Kreattur ? » appela Harry.

CRACK ! Hedwige hurla et battit des ailes. La cage vacilla dans les mains de Kreattur et Harry s'empressa de l'en décharger.

« Je vais prendre le médaillon, juste au cas où on ne peut pas revenir. Tu peux- »

Avant de pouvoir demander correctement, Kreattur fit un drôle de geste avec ses mains, annulant les sortilèges de protection. L'armoire s'ouvrit à la dérobée. Harry attrapa le médaillon et la copie du message de Regulus et les fourra tous les deux dans son sac-à-dos.

Un regard à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était temps d'y aller. Il enlaça fortement Kreattur et reçut un étrange tapotement sur le dos en réponse – Kreattur essayait de suspendre des toiles d'araignée comme la Tante Pétunia suspendait des guirlandes à Noël.

« N'oublie pas la jambe de troll en bas, dit rapidement Harry, avant de serrer sa baguette dans une main et la cage de Hedwige dans l'autre. _Ostendere me omnia_. »

Des couleurs dansèrent devant ses yeux et ensuite, il se tourna, se concentrant autant qu'il le pouvait sur le palier de la maison de Lunard, puisque c'était la seule partie dont il se souvenait.

Un vent froid l'atteint, ébouriffant ses cheveux, et Harry put sentir la forêt, même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ce que ça sentait exactement. Hedwige grignotait les barreaux de sa cage, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle était là. Il détacha l'attache et elle s'envola dans le ciel, avant de voler en cercle au-dessus d'un arbre au fond du jardin. Elle observa Harry pendant un moment, avant de se mettre à nettoyer ses plumes.

Réalisant qu'elle était suffisamment en sécurité, Harry décida de s'occuper de la sienne et essaya la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit. Clairement, Lunard était si isolé qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas d'être cambriolé. Harry jeta un autre regard par-dessus son épaule et entra, en fermant la porte derrière lui.

La maison était petite – elle pourrait probablement tenir dans la cuisine du Numéro Douze – mais c'était lumineux et accueillant. C'était certainement plus bien accueillant que le Numéro Douze. Il y avait un couloir à la droite de Harry et la porte d'entrée s'était ouverte sur une pièce qui était un salon avec une cuisine.

Lunard avait dit de se cacher, mais Harry ne pensait pas être en danger immédiat – pour Patmol et Lunard, c'était une autre histoire, mais il chassa cette pensée – et il était curieux la grande collection de photographies sur le manteau de la cheminée de Remus avait attiré son attention. Il posa la cage et son sac-à-dos sur le canapé et s'approcha.

Certaines étaient récentes. Il y en avait plusieurs de Lunard et de deux personnes que Harry pensait être ses parents la femme avait les mêmes cheveux châtains et les mêmes yeux marrons et l'homme était aussi grand que Lunard et avait le même nez et le même sourire. Il y en avait une de Lunard et d'un garçon – plus jeune que Lunard, mais plus âgé que Harry – qui avait des cheveux et des yeux sombres et un sourire amical.

Certaines photos étaient plus vieilles, prises avant la naissance de Harry dans certaines d'entre elles, Lunard avait l'air tout juste plus âgé que Harry maintenant. Il y en avait une de Lunard et de James à un match de Quidditch – les Canons, pensa Harry, en repérant le visage orange de son parrain tandis qu'il passait la tête par-dessus l'épaule de James. Il y en avait une autre de Lunard et de sa collègue, préfète de Gryffondor. C'était une jolie fille avec de beaux yeux verts et des cheveux roux.

Il avait la sensation étrange de la connaître et plaça son attention sur une autre photographie, en espérant la revoir.

La photo suivante représentait les quatre Maraudeurs – la même que Patmol avait dans sa chambre au Numéro Douze – et Harry la connaissait bien. Celle d'après montrait un grand groupe de personnes – Harry reconnut Dumbledore, son père, Patmol, Lunard – il grogna en voyant la petite silhouette de Peter, ce qui le fit se cacher derrière Patmol – et Amélia Bones.

La femme aux cheveux roux était encore là. Près de son père, lui souriant. Il savait maintenant qui ça devait être. Puisqu'il pouvait le replacer et que Lunard ne saurait même pas qu'il l'avait déplacé, Harry attrapa le cadre pour pouvoir regarder de plus près. Tremblant, il leva la main pour tracer le visage de ses parents. Ils souriaient tous les deux et agitèrent la main. Il était habitué à voir James sourire et le saluer, mais Lily était nouvelle pour lui.

 _J'ai vraiment les yeux de ma mère._

Harry s'assit – il pensait que ses jambes allaient possiblement le lâcher – sur le canapé de Lunard, la photo posée sur ses genoux. Pendant un moment, toutes les pensées concernant Lunard, Patmol et le danger dans lequel ils pouvaient être disparurent.

Il pensa que la photo montrait l'Ordre du Phoenix Patmol et James portaient tous les deux des tee-shirts noirs avec des phœnix et Dumbledore avait un vrai phœnix perché sur son épaule. Un homme barbu et énorme – Harry était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un géant – continuait à l'observer et leva un doigt de la taille d'un avant-bras pour tapoter sa tête plumée.

Des mouvements à l'endroit où étaient ses parents attirèrent de nouveau son attention Lunard et Patmol étaient en train d'écraser les pieds de l'autre et tandis que son père avait l'air de trouver ça drôle, sa mère pinçait les lèvres et leur adressait un regard désapprobateur. Finalement, elle sembla en avoir assez et se tourna – sûrement pour les disputer – quand James écrasa, plus doucement que Lunard et Patmol ne le faisaient, son pied. Patmol leva le pouce derrière l'épaule de Lily.

Harry observa en retenant sa respiration pour voir ce que Lily allait faire Patmol avait toujours mentionné son caractère, mais avait aussi dit qu'elle était une personne gentille. Harry s'attendait à la voir crier sur James ou abandonner. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle sourit si largement et qu'elle lui marche sur le pied à son tour. James sourit – le même sourire qu'il adressait toujours à Harry et Patmol dans le miroir – et passa une main autour de ses épaules. Une alliance brillait sur sa main, presque aussi brillante que son sourire.

Pendant ce temps là, Lunard parlait à Patmol, mais Patmol n'écoutait pas du tout il regardait fixement une sorcière aux cheveux noirs de l'autre côté de Peter, elle semblait ne pas en être consciente. Ou du moins elle aurait pu l'être si elle n'était pas en train de le regarder en coin. Lily l'avait remarqué et donna un coup de coude à Patmol, qui se redressa et agita sa baguette en direction de Peter, comme si c'était ce qu'il avait prévu depuis le début. Harry éclata de rire lorsque les cheveux du Peter de la photo devinrent verts.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux autres occupants, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi intéressants que ses parents et leurs amis. Même les jumeaux aux cheveux roux – Harry pensa qu'ils ressemblaient un peu à Ron du Chaudron Baveur et étaient en train de faire plusieurs poses ridicules – ne réussirent pas à conserver son attention pour longtemps. Harry se surprit à tourner encore les yeux vers le côté gauche de la photo.

Peter avait l'air indigné et James et Patmol échangèrent des regards satisfaits et se tapèrent dans les mains derrière la tête de Lily, tandis que Remus réparait les dommages. La sorcière aux cheveux noirs que Patmol avait fixé plus tôt s'était approchée de Patmol quand il ne regardait pas, avant de teindre ses cheveux en bleu d'un geste de baguette. Une femme au visage rond et un homme avec un sourire amical se mirent tous deux à rire. Patmol leur fit la grimace.

Harry pensait qu'il aurait pu regarder pendant des heures, mais fut dérangé par un petit bruit. Sa tête se leva brusquement. C'était seulement une chouette effraie, perchée sur la fenêtre de la cuisine, mais elle lui rappela qu'il était supposé se cacher et bien sûr, cela lui rappela la situation délicate de Patmol et Lunard et l'inquiétude commença à le ronger de l'intérieur. Harry reposa la photographie à sa place sur la cheminée et commença à chercher un endroit où se cacher.

* * *

Remus prit une inspiration profonde, serra sa baguette pour se rassurer et ouvrit la porte d'entrée de Marlène. Elle s'ouvrit sans un bruit pour montrer un hall aux murs blancs avec un parquet de bois clair. La seule chose en vue qui n'était pas de couleur neutre était une large bannière déteinte de Gryffondor.

Il était déjà venu avant – même si lui et Marlène n'avaient jamais été particulièrement proches, il s'était senti obligé de venir la voir une fois ou deux chaque année – et il connaissait donc plutôt bien son chemin. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là, en revanche, qu'il réalisa que l'agencement du Numéro Treize était identique à celui du Numéro Douze il y avait une porte de chaque côté de l'entrée et un peu plus loin sur la droite, il pouvait voir un escalier qui grimpait dans le reste de la maison et sur la gauche, il pouvait en voir un autre qui descendait jusqu'à la cuisine.

« _Homenum_ _Revelio_. » murmura-t-il.

L'entrée toute entière s'obscurcit – aux yeux de Remus, du moins – et les murs et les sols devinrent un peu plus que des contours légers, presque transparents. Quelqu'un brillait en orange, comme un feu, depuis la pièce à la gauche de Remus, mais le reste de la maison était vide. Il espérait que ce soit Sirius.

Il annula le sort, juste au moment où une voix familière s'éleva.

« Marlène ? »

« Sirius ! »

Remus débarqua dans la pièce qui était positionné à l'endroit exact où se trouvait la salle d'entraînement de Sirius au Numéro Douze. Au Numéro Treize, cependant, c'était un salon large et lumineux, où lui et Marlène s'étaient assis en de rares occasions lorsqu'il était venu lui rendre visite. Cette pièce, contrairement à la salle d'entraînement, possédait une cheminée. Debout devant l'un des canapés à fleurs – Remus était presque certain que Marlène ne les avait pas choisi – et tenant une tasse de thé à moitié pleine, se trouvait Sirius. Remus fléchit de soulagement.

« Harry ? demanda-t-il, en regardant Remus. Que- »

« C'est moi, crétin. » dit Remus, avec impatience.

Il avait choisi de ressembler à Harry parce que cela aurait obligé les autres à le sous-estimer et parce qu'il pouvait dissimuler sa propre implication, de cette façon. Sirius le fixa.

« Lunard ? Mais, pourquoi- ? »

« Marlène est en formation d'Auror, Sirius, dit-il, sans perdre de temps. On doit partir, maintenant- »

« Harry est en sécurité ? » dit Sirius en posant son thé.

« Oui, il va bien. Il va nous rejoindre chez moi. »

« Chez- »

« Oui, chez moi ! dit Remus. Si tu avais déjà été attrapé, il était logique que les Aurors reviennent fouiller la zone et – parce qu'ils seraient idiots de ne pas le faire – le Numéro Douze. »

« Exact, marmonna Patmol. Mais- »

« Tout est sous contrôle, sauf toi, aboya Remus en l'attrapant. Allez- »

La cheminée tinta et des flammes vertes s'élevèrent. Lui et Sirius échangèrent des regards horrifiés et Sirius fut celui qui traîna Remus hors du salon jusque dans le hall d'entrée.

« Qu'est- » entendit Remus depuis la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter.

La porte s'ouvrit ensuite dans un grand bruit et Marlène débarqua, le regard flamboyant, la baguette levée. Sirius laissa échapper un petit cri de désespoir et agita sa baguette vers la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit. Un éclair de lumière rouge – un sortilège de Stupéfixion ou de Désarmement, pensa Remus, et les deux pouvaient tout ruiner à cet instant – vola vers eux. La baguette de Remus se leva et il avait l'incantation du charme du Bouclier sur le bord des lèvres quand Sirius intervint. Sa main baissa la baguette de Remus.

« Qu- »

« La Trace. » siffla Sirius.

« Mais- Oh ! »

La Trace ne s'activerait pas et ils sauraient que ce n'était pas vraiment Harry. Et s'ils savaient ça, ils pourraient analyser tous les sorts qu'il avait utilisé pour arriver jusqu'à lui, ce qui les mèneraient jusqu'au vrai Harry, avant même que lui et Sirius ne puissent le rejoindre.

« Et ça alors ? » demanda-t-il, lorsque Sirius conjura un autre Bouclier.

Marlène fut forcée de s'écarter, tandis que son propre sort rebondissait et écorchait le mur.

« Ces sorts devraient l'activer. »

« On ne peut pas faire sans, dit Sirius. Mais si tu ne laisses pas de magie derrière toi, ils ne peuvent rien prouv- _Ventus_! »

Marlène bascula, leur donnant assez de temps pour sortir de la maison. Sirius sauta les quatre marches de l'entrée, mais Remus était trop petit dans son corps altéré magiquement pour être sûr de réussir à sauter si loin, et dut courir.

« _Incarcerous_! »

« _Protego_ _Ignis_! » dit Sirius, et les liens que Marlène avait envoyé furent détruits par le Bouclier enflammé. Marlène- »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ma maison ? » grogna-t-elle, en levant sa baguette.

Cependant et étrangement, aucun autre sort ne les atteint. Remus suspecta qu'elle se souvenait qu'ils se tenaient dans une rue moldue.

« Je voulais te parler, dit Sirius, avec un air incroyablement calme. Apparemment, tu n'es pas d'humeur pour parler- »

« Oh, vraiment ? » s'écria-t-elle.

« -ce qui n'est pas un problème, continua précipitamment Sirius. On reviendra un autre jour- »

« On ne reviendra pas, non. » siffla Remus.

« -quand tu seras plus encline à … euh … ne pas … eh bien, nous jeter des sorts. »

Il baissa la voix.

« Aie l'air d'avoir peur, Lunard. Attrape mon bras. Alors, continua t-il d'une voix forte tandis que Remus se rapprochait et attrapa d'une petite main l'avant-bras de Sirius. On va juste y aller ... »

Les yeux de Marlène s'écarquillèrent et elle fit un geste avec sa baguette que Remus reconnut comme une sorte de sortilège d'Entrave. Sirius, heureusement, le bloqua au dernier moment d'un geste de sa baguette. Les yeux de Marlène se plissèrent et elle agita sa baguette plusieurs fois. Lui et Sirius furent forcés de se séparer tandis qu'un éclat orange passait entre eux.

Remus doutait qu'il s'agisse de quoi que ce soit de dangereux, puisque Marlène ne voulait pas le blesser, lui au moins (il était supposé être Harry), mais il doutait quand même qu'il voulait être touché. Sirius fit apparaître un Bouclier en forme de sphère qui absorba un sort rose et permit à Remus de se rapprocher de lui à nouveau.

« Heureux de te voir. » dit Sirius joyeusement.

Sa voix était tendue.

« Accroche-toi. » murmura-t-il à Remus, avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil en direction du Numéro Douze, en pensant visiblement à Harry. Oh et bonne chance avec la formation d'Auror. »

La bouche de Marlène s'ouvrit. Elle dit quelque chose, mais Remus ne l'entendit pas Sirius s'était mis à tournoyer et avait emmené Remus avec lui.

« Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, pas vrai ? » demanda Remus, une fois qu'ils furent stabilisés.

Sirius les avait emmené à la Gare de King's Cross où ils se fondirent rapidement dans la foule. C'était déconcertant parce que Remus, qui était habitué à baisser les yeux pour regarder les gens à cause de sa taille, se trouva à regarder les coudes de tout le monde. Il était juste reconnaissant que lui et Sirius portent tous les deux des jeans et ne se distinguent pas.

« Tu devais mentionner les Aurors- »

« Je n'avais pas le choix, si ? » murmura Sirius.

Remus n'avait aucune idée de où ils allaient, mais Sirius semblait savoir.

« Elle était si surprise qu'elle n'a même pas essayé de nous arrêter- Caméras de sécurité. »

Sirius baissa la tête et indiqua à Remus de faire la même chose.

« Tu as déjà fait ça, on dirait ? » demanda Remus.

« Deux fois, dit Sirius. Le premier matin où j'avais Harry, on avait pas de nourriture alors je suis sorti pour en acheter, mais je me suis arrêté ici pour m'assurer que je connaissais la zone. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Des situations comme celles-ci, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Si tu veux te cacher des sorciers, quoi de mieux que le monde moldu ? »

« Et la deuxième fois ? »

« Après que tu aies trouvé Harry, en mai. Quand on s'est échappé, on est venu ici, on a pris un train, et un bus, et on a marché jusqu'à la maison. »

« Comment tu penses à ces choses-là ? »

« Je suis juste incroyablement intelligent. » dit Sirius, mais il semblait distrait.

« Et la vraie raison ? » demanda Remus en riant.

Il pensait que l'expérience de Sirius en tant qu'Auror était davantage en cause.

« Hmm ? » dit Sirius, qui ne l'avait apparemment pas entendu.

Il resta silencieux un moment, avant de lever la tête, les yeux coupables et inquiets.

« Tu es sûr que Harry est en sécurité ? »

« Absolument, dit Remus. Il est probablement caché sous mon lit, en attendant qu'on arrive. »

« Le placard. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il sera dans un placard. » soupira Sirius.

Il se tut.

« Et tu es sûr- »

« Sirius, il ira bien. »

« Tais-toi. »

« Quoi ? »

« Pas toi- Peu importe. Si Harry ne va pas bien, je te tiens pour responsable. »

« Fais donc ça. » dit Remus, un peu déconcerté.

Sirius lui tira la langue et le guida d'une façon étrange, en zigzag.

« Patmol, pourquoi est-ce qu'on marche comme ça ? »

« Caméras. »

« Mais on peut juste baisser- »

« Celle-là ne peut pas être évité, soupira Sirius et regarda Remus, l'air résigné. Tu n'aurais pas d'argent moldu, par hasard ? »

« Si, en fait. » dit Remus, en fouillant dans la poche de son jean.

« Tu rigoles. »

Sirius s'était arrêté pour le dévisager.

« J'ai patrouillé aujourd'hui, dit Remus en sortant plusieurs pièces moldues. Je prends toujours quelques pièces quand j'y vais, juste au cas où. »

Sirius secoua la tête, incapable de croire sa chance, et guida Remus pour aller acheter des billets.

« Vers où ? » demanda la femme au comptoir, en adressant un sourire à Sirius.

Elle rougit quand il lui rendit son sourire et ignora complètement Remus. Ils échangèrent les plaisanteries habituelles – même si Remus savait en entendant la voix de Sirius qu'il voulait juste acheter les billets et s'en aller – et Remus s'appuya contre le mur pour regarder les moldus vivre leur vie.

Tout était remarquablement calme, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque quatre personnes en capes sombres dans différents endroits de la gare une personne était assise sur un banc, près d'un businessman moldu. Un autre parlait à un policier moldu et un autre avec un conducteur. Le quatrième discutait avec des moldus et semblait tenir une photographie.

 _Comment nous ont-ils trouvé si vite ?_ pensa Remus, horrifié. La réponse se présenta elle-même immédiatement Marlène. Elle devait avoir un Sidekick, comme celui de Nymphadora, et avait contacté le Bureau des Aurors dans la seconde. Ils avaient visiblement examiné les traces laissées derrière le transplanage de Sirius et les avaient suivi jusque là.

« Siri- Papa. » dit Remus fortement, en tirant sur la manche de Sirius.

Sirius baissa les yeux, l'air anxieux.

« On … euh … là … Je dois aller aux toilettes. »

« Vraiment ? demanda Sirius en adressant un regard troublé à Remus. Tu … euh … peux attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la maison ? »

« Non, dit Remus, en penchant la tête en direction des Aurors. _Maintenant_. »

Sirius jura.

« D'accord, dit-il, avant de se tourner vers la dame qui vendait les billets. Désolé. On … euh … revient dans une minute. »

Il éloigna Remus.

« On n'aura pas le temps de prendre un train. » dit Sirius.

« Peu importe. On peut transplaner quelque part, essayer de les semer de cette façon. »

« Pré-au-Lard, alors, dit Sirius. Viens, on a besoin d'un endroit privé ou on va faire peur aux moldus. »

« On aurait du modifier ton visage. » siffla Remus, tandis qu'ils se hâtaient en direction des toilettes.

« Au milieu de tous les moldus ? répliqua Sirius. Ou pendant qu'on était avec Marlène ? Et ton visage, actuellement, est probablement aussi recherché que le mien. »

« Putain, c'est vrai. » dit Remus, en passant une main agitée dans les cheveux ébouriffés qui ressemblaient à ceux de Harry.

Un homme en costume lui adressa un regard scandalisé, avant de fusiller Sirius des yeux.

« Arrête de jurer, lui dit Sirius. Tu me fais passer pour un mauvais paren- _Tais-toi_! »

Remus décida d'ignorer la dernière partie de sa phrase cette fois-ci.

« Tu es un mauvais- Oh, d'accord, dit-il en souriant, quand Sirius lui adressa un regard plaintif. Désolé. »

« Ah, dit Sirius à voix basse. Je te l'avais dit. »

« Quoi- » ? commença Remus.

« T'inquiètes pas de ça. »

Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme dans les toilettes quand ils entrèrent et il était en train de se sécher les mains. Ils attendirent qu'il parte et Sirius ferma la porte avec un sort qui ne devait tenir que trente secondes.

« Pré-au-Lard ? » demanda-t-il, en tendant le bras.

Remus acquiesça et Sirius se mit à tournoyer. Les toilettes grises s'étirèrent, s'assombrirent et disparurent pour faire apparaître la route boueuse qui liait Pré-au-Lard et l'école.

« Allez. » dit-il, en se dirigeant vers les arbres qui encadraient la route.

« Attends. » dit Sirius, en retirant ses chaussures.

« Sirius, au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce- »

« Chut. »

Sirius sourit largement et d'un coup de baguette, fit tomber ses chaussures. Elles atterrirent avec un bruit étouffé, dans une flaque de boue. Sirius murmura un autre sort et les chaussures prirent le chemin du village.

« Des traces de pas, dit doucement Remus, avant de se secouer. Tu penses vraiment à tout ? »

« Dix-huit ans d'amitié et tu n'avais toujours pas compris ça ? » demanda Sirius avec malice.

Remus pensa que c'était plutôt dix ou onze ans, étant donné le temps passé par Sirius à Azkaban, mais il ne dit rien.

« Merlin, Lunard, comment sont tombés les héros- »

« Oui, oui, c'est tragique, dit Remus impatiemment, en faisant rire Sirius. Viens, on ne devrait pas rester sur la route. »

Il se dirigea vers les arbres sur la gauche, en sachant qu'ils les mèneraient dans la partie principale de la Forêt Interdite les arbres sur la droite étaient trop écartés pour fournir un vrai refuge et la forêt, de ce côté, se terminait rapidement. Sirius ne dit rien, mais le bruit discret de ses chaussettes dans la boue fit dire à Remus qu'il le suivait.

« Dégoûtant. » dit Sirius, quand ils étaient suffisamment enfoncés parmi les arbres qu'ils ne pouvait plus la route.

Remus se retourna pour voir Sirius assis sur le sol, en train de retirer ses chaussettes ruinées.

« _Evanesco,_ dit-il sombrement, avant de s'étendre en s'appuyant contre un arbre. Alors, par où, Lunard ? »

« Lève-toi, crétin, dit-il en donnant un petit coup à Sirius avec sa chaussure. On ne peut aller nulle part si tu restes assis. »

« On ne peut aller nulle part si on ne sait pas où on va. » répliqua Sirius, sans un geste pour se lever.

« _On_ ne va nulle part. » lui-dit Remus après un moment.

Sirius cligna des yeux et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Remus – reconnaissant les signes de danger – s'empressa d'expliquer.

« Mon équipe de recherche se demande probablement où je suis. Le fait que tu aies été vu à Londres sera en Une de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ demain et aucun d'eux ne sera assez bête pour ignorer le fait que j'avais disparu au même moment. »

« Alors où tu vas ? »

« Les rejoindre, dit-il en vérifiant sa montre. Je serais une demi-heure en retard, mais je peux juste leur dire que j'ai été retenu- »

« Pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas que tu étais avec moi ? »

Remus le fixa.

« Non, vraiment, dit Sirius, l'air enthousiaste. Dis leur que tu nous as traqué moi et Harry au Square Grimmaurd et que là, je me suis enfui – parce que je suis sournoisement intelligent, bien sûr- »

« Bien sûr. » confirma Remus, en luttant pour garder un visage impassible.

« Je n'aime vraiment pas quand tu ressembles à Harry, dit Sirius en boudant. Il est bien plus gentil que toi, alors ta cruauté me prend par surprise- »

« Vigilance constante ! » ne put s'empêcher de dire Remus, dans un murmure bruyant.

Il avait eu l'intelligence de ne pas crier quand il pouvait y avoir des Aurors dans le coin. Sirius lui adressa un regard mauvais. Remus sourit largement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? »

« Que je suis sournoisement intelligent- »

« A la gare, tu as dis incroyablement- »

« Oui, ça aussi. Bref, tu devrais leur dire que tu nous traquais et que j'ai juste disparu. Tu as chercher au Square Grimmaurd parce que tu savais que ma mère vivait là et tu n'as rien trouvé. Si tu es suffisamment de mauvaise humeur quand tu les rejoindras pour le déjeuner, ils n'auront pas de mal à te croire. »

« En fait, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, dit Remus. Même s'il serait mieux de dire que je t'ai vu à King's Cross. »

« Tout marche. » dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

« Et pour la mauvaise humeur, ça sera plus facile à dire qu'à faire. »

C'était comme s'ils étaient de retour à Poudlard, à fuir Rusard après une blague parfaitement exécutée. Les enjeux étaient plus élevés, mais cela rendait tout encore plus appréciable Remus était sûr que James aurait approuvé – pour lui, le risque d'être attrapé avait toujours été la meilleure partie.

« Je vais te lancer ce maléfice avec les puces, proposa Sirius. Ca va ruiner ton humeur. »

Remus haussa les épaules.

« Tu ne- »

Il y eut huit petits bruits. Les deux hommes se figèrent, leur tête se tournant en direction du bruit – qui était certes très éloigné, mais qui les inquiéta malgré tout.

« Tu penses qu'ils vont croire aux traces de pas ? »

Remus n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il murmurait, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à parler normalement.

« Ils ne peuvent pas risquer de ne pas les suivre, répondit Sirius en chuchotant. Ils devront se séparer. Il faut que tu y ailles. »

Remus acquiesça.

« Je te retrouverais chez moi ? »

« J'imagine, oui. » dit Sirius.

« Si je ne suis pas là dans deux heures, dis-toi que j'ai été attrapé et trouve un autre endroit où aller. Je ferais la même chose pour toi. »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Rends-moi un service quand même. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne te fais pas attraper. »

Sirius sourit largement et disparut dans le feuillage. Remus pouvait l'entendre marmonner – c'était comme s'il se disputait avec lui-même. Remus n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ça maintenant, cependant. Il se tourna vers l'arbre le plus proche et y grimpa. Il attendit d'être arrivé très haut au-dessus du sol pour sortir sa baguette, annuler les sortilèges de Changement d'apparence et redonner leur taille originale à ses vêtements. Il fit apparaître un miroir pour vérifier son apparence, le fit disparaître et se prépara à transplaner.

Il était un peu instable sur sa branche – il n'avait jamais eu de problème de vertige, mais il n'avait pas non plus la confiance de James et de Sirius – mais les Aurors chercheraient des traces magiques au sol, pas dans les arbres. Il se mit à tourner.

Il se vit, plutôt que de se sentir, tomber sur le côté – une large branche s'approcha dangereusement de lui – mais elle disparut dans l'obscurité avant qu'elle ne puisse poser un problème.

* * *

« _Homenum_ _Revelio_. » murmura Gawain.

Il hocha la tête.

« Il y a quelqu'un à l'étage. Reste derrière moi, McKinnon. »

« Oui, monsieur. » souffla Marlène en entrant dans la maison derrière Gawain.

Sa baguette était fermement serrée dans son poing et ses yeux refusaient de se focaliser sur une chose plus de quelques secondes. Le sol craqua et elle sursauta.

« Tu vas bien, McKinnon ? Tu sembles nerveuse- »

« Vraiment ? siffla-t-elle. C'est bizarre. Je ne peux pas imaginer pourquoi je serais nerveuse. Ce n'est pas comme si _Sirius Black était dans ma maison ce matin_ \- »

Elle s'arrêta quand quelque chose bougea dans les étages. Gawain s'arrêta si soudainement qu'elle lui rentra dans le dos et rebondit. De la poussière s'éleva autour d'eux, révélant un parquet. Quand elle leva les yeux, le visage de Gawain n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, ses yeux verts et intenses.

« McKinnon, je ne te demanderais ça qu'une fois et une seule fois, dit-il sur un ton qui était à la fois dur et doux. Peux-tu faire ça ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais il leva une main. Son petit doigt avait été arraché pendant la guerre et il lui avait dit qu'il ne l'avait pas soigné pour se souvenir de rester attentif. _C'est sa propre version de 'vigilance constante'_ , avait-elle supposé, mais il n'avait pas encore commencé à le crier de manière aléatoire.

« Avec honnêteté, s'il te plaît, McKinnon, dit-il avec la même voix ferme et douce. L'estime que j'ai pour toi ne diminuera pas si tu es incapable de faire ça et ça n'affectera pas ta formation, mais si tu dois être un handicap, alors j'ai besoin de savoir- »

Et il avait cette honnêteté déconcertante c'était la chose qu'elle aimait le plus chez son mentor. Il ne lui mentait pas, ni pour épargner ses sentiments, ni pour la garder en sécurité.

Il était franc et elle aimait ça, bien que ça lui rappelait étrangement James et même Sirius, aucun d'eux n'ayant jamais eu peur de dire ce qu'ils pensaient – même si James avait toujours fait preuve de plus de tact que Sirius. Elle supposa que les ressemblances n'étaient pas vraiment surprenantes Gawain avait été entraîné par Charlus Potter – le père de James, qui était comme une légende au D.J.M. - et James et Sirius avaient grandi en étant influencés par le même homme. Par chance, Gawain avait un sens de l'humour très limité – rien à voir avec les trois autres – et il n'était pas suffisamment ressemblant pour qu'elle se trouve complètement perdue dans sa nostalgie et incapable d'agir. C'était un équilibre subtil.

Gawain s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je peux le faire. » dit-elle honnêtement.

« Tu n'as pas peur de lui ? » demanda-t-il.

Ses yeux continuaient de scanner l'entrée, mais pour l'instant, ils étaient seuls.

« Non. » dit-elle.

Et elle n'avait pas peur. Sirius, Merlin savait pourquoi, l'avait vu deux fois et n'avait fait aucun geste pour la tuer, parce qu'il voulait parler. Au contraire, il semblait avoir peur d' _elle._

 _Et il a sacrément raison_ , pensa-t-elle.

Gawain la considéra pendant un moment. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'on lui avait dit à propos du passé de Sirius et la façon dont elle intervenait dedans – elle ne l'avait certainement pas mis elle-même sur la table – et ce fut sans doute la raison pour laquelle son expression pensive devint sceptique pourquoi devrait-il croire qu'elle n'avait pas peur ?

Sirius avait fait explosé un ami, avait participé à la mort d'un homme qu'il considérait comme un frère et d'une femme qui avait été comme sa sœur, s'était évadé d'une prison sorcière considérée comme impénétrable et avait ensuite kidnappé le fils de son ancien ami décédé. Et il avait débarqué chez elle deux fois, même si personne ne savait pour la première.

« Pourquoi es-tu si nerveuse alors, si tu n'as pas peur ? »

« Je ne veux pas lui donner une autre chance de se faufiler entre les failles, dit-elle. Je veux- Je veux qu'il soit attrapé. »

« Attrapé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mort. » admit-elle après un moment, en serrant les poings.

Elle aurait pu fermer les yeux si elle n'avait pas eu peur de manquer un élément sur Sirius ou sur le moindre piège qu'il ait pu laissé derrière lui.

« Nous avons besoin de l'arrêter vivant, McKinnon. Il y a des choses que nous avons besoin de savoir. Sur Azkaban par exemple et comment il nous a échappé. Qui l'aide, comment est-il passé au travers des protections dans la maison moldue de Harry Potter ? Beaucoup de personnes veulent encore qu'il rende des comptes pour ce qu'il a fait à Halloween il y a des années – il n'a jamais eu de procès, tu te souviens ? »

« Je me souviens. »

Elle se souvenait aussi du compte-rendu de Sirius, celui qu'il lui avait fait après être presque mort dans son entrée. Celui qui pourrait peut-être convaincre les idiots du Ministère si on lui donnait une chance de lui parler. Ou pourrait les convaincre d'acheter sa liberté avec l'aide de personnes comme Lucius Malefoy. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait le supporter si cela arrivait, si Sirius se retrouvait libre – vraiment libre – après tout ça.

« Je veux quand même qu'il meurt. »

« Tu peux vouloir quelque chose sans le faire. »

« Et si je le fais ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Ca pourrait signifier ton expulsion de la formation. »

Cela, elle en était consciente, mais son expulsion signifierait que Sirius était mort et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait rejoint les Aurors en premier lieu. Son visage avait dut refléter ce qu'elle pensait car Gawain soupira et passa une main sur sa barbe d'un jour.

« McKinnon- »

« Je ne compte pas le tuer à vue, monsieur. » dit-elle d'un air pincé.

Elle l'emmènerait à Lupin d'abord, pour qu'ils puissent le faire ensemble. Ce serait une condamnation privée.

« Quand tu comptes le faire alors ? Tu attendras qu'il soit endormi, sans défense, dans sa cellule à Azkaban pour le tuer ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Gawain secoua la tête.

« Je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps, McKinnon, mais je sais que tu vaux mieux que ça. »

Ses lèvres se levèrent un peu dans ce qui n'était pas vraiment un sourire et ses yeux, de manière absurde, se remplirent de larmes – probablement, pensa-t-elle, parce qu'elle savait que Gawain ne mentait pas. Il le croyait vraiment.

« Je ne pense pas, monsieur. »

« Je crois que tu as tort. Les Aurors sauvent des vies, ils ne les enlèvent pas. »

Il la fixa avec un air suppliant, mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de croiser son regard. Elle déglutit et fixa le sol poussiéreux.

« Tu pourrais être une bonne Auror, McKinnon. »

Elle lui offrit ce même non-sourire et s'approcha de lui. La baguette levée, elle poursuivit son observation de l'entrée. Gawain ne dit rien de plus et la suivit. Il la dépassa avant qu'elle ne fasse plus de deux pas et la regarda comme s'il avait l'intention de dire quelque chose, mais il ne dit rien.

Parce qu'il la regardait, il ne vit pas la chose bossue et pleine de poussière sur son chemin et marcha en plein dedans. La chose tomba dans un grand bruit et commença à crier. Marlène lança un Charme du Bouclier, mais rien ne vint vers eux. Elle fut forcée de laisser tomber son Bouclier pour pouvoir recouvrir ses oreilles de ses mains.

« Saletés ! cria la chose. Saletés dans la Maison des Black ! »

Gawain agita sa baguette et la chose bossue – qui après examen approfondi, s'avéra être une jambe de troll – disparut. Les cris continuèrent.

« Des intrus ! Sang-de-Bourbes et traîtres à leur sang, je peux les sentir ! »

Marlène déglutit, un peu déconcertée elle était une traître à son sang et Gawain avait des parents moldus.

« Dehors, saletés ! Kreattur ! »

« Nous sommes des Aurors. » s'écria Gawain, en se relevant et en rejoignant la recherche de l'origine des cris.

« Alors, vous devriez savoir qu'entrer dans une propriété privée est une infraction ! hurla la voix de la femme. Ou du moins, vous deviez avoir la décence d'envoyer un Sang-Pur ! »

« Là. » dit Gawain, en montrant un portrait, encadré de rideaux.

« Je suis une Sang-Pur. » dit Marlène en regardant en direction de Gawain, qui acquiesça.

« McKinnon, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh … oui. Vous êtes Mrs- »

« Je le savais ! Traînée ! Sale traître à ton sang ! Pactiser avec ce Potter et sa Sang-de-Bourbe de femme, et _lui_! Oh, je me souviens de toi, empoisonnant _son_ esprit comme tu empoisonnes ma maison ! Toi et ce Potter et cet autre- »

CRACK ! Une petite forme sale se matérialisa entre eux et le portrait. Gawain lança un _Stupéfix,_ mais écarta sa baguette au dernier moment pour frapper le mur plutôt que ce qui apparut être un elfe de maison. Il avait d'énormes yeux gris, un gros nez en forme de bec et était seulement vêtu d'un torchon gris.

« Kreattur ! Fais sortir ces saletés de ma maison ! La Maison de mes ancêtres, pour toujours souillée par ces deux- deux- »

« _Silencio_. » dit Marlène.

Les yeux de la femme s'agrandirent et un crachat coloré sortit de ses lèvres fines.

« Comment oses-tu ! Comment _oses_ -tu utiliser la magie sur _moi_ dans ma propre maison ! Je te dénoncerais, te ferais envoyer à Azkaban comme le déchet que tu es ! Kreattur ! Va chercher de l'encre et du parchemin ! »

L'elfe hésita avant de sortir du hall, remuant la poussière au passage.

« Allons-y. » dit Gawain en se hâtant derrière l'elfe.

Marlène ne refusa aucune proposition qui pouvait l'éloigner de ce portrait. La femme continua à hurler. Visiblement, elle était immunisée contre le sortilège de Mutisme.

Ils trouvèrent l'elfe dans un bureau sale, où il fouillait dans un vieux bureau. Il leva la tête quand ils entrèrent, l'air effrayé.

« Nous n'allons pas te faire de mal, dit Gawain en se baissant à la taille de l'elfe. Nous avons juste quelques questions. »

« Quel genre de questions, Kreattur se le demande, dit l'elfe en les regardant avec méfiance. Kreattur est un bon elfe et la Maîtresse est bonne et Kreattur et la Maîtresse n'ont rien fait pour mériter cette invasion, oh non. La Maîtresse a toujours dit que- »

« Ta Maîtresse, dit Gawain avec douceur. C'est la femme sur le portrait ? »

« Oh oui. » dit l'elfe, appelé Kreattur.

« C'est Mrs Black ? La mère de Sirius Black ? »

« Lui briser le cœur, c'est ce que le Maître a fait, dit Kreattur en ayant l'air furieux tout à coup. Maître Regulus était un bon garçon, il savait ce qu'il devait au nom de Black. Maître Sirius a jeté la honte sur la famille avec ses mauvaises manières, en s'enfuyant pour vivre avec des traîtres à leur sang et des Sa- Sa- Sang-de-Bourbes. »

Il frissonna comme si dire le mot le blessait et se mit à crier.

« Mauvais Kreattur ! »

Avant que Marlène ou Gawain ait pu répondre, il attrapa un presse-papier et commença à frapper son énorme tête avec.

« _Accio_. » dit Marlène avant que Gawain n'en ait la possibilité.

Le presse-papier s'envola de ses mains et Marlène l'attrapa avec facilité elle n'avait pas été Gardienne pour rien. Kreattur lui adressa un regard malveillant, mais ne prit rien d'autre. Elle reposa l'objet sur le meuble.

« Tu vis seul ici, Kreattur ? » insista Gawain avec douceur.

Kreattur se redressa.

« Kreattur vit avec la Maîtresse. Kreattur n'est pas seul. »

« Il veut dire- »

Le mot 'gens' mourut dans la bouche de Marlène. Elle ne pensait pas que cela serait bien reçu.

« Il veut demander si Sirius et Harry sont venus ici. » dit Marlène.

« Le M- Maître ? » demanda Kreattur.

« C'est exact, dit Gawain. Ton Maître Sirius. Tu l'as vu ? »

« Kreattur ne sait pas où est le Maître, dit Kreattur platement. Les journaux disent que le Maître est un meurtrier maintenant. Le Maître a toujours eu du caractère, Kreattur se souvient, oh oui. Dangereux, le Maître. Kreattur a entendu qu'il avait volé le fils Potter. Un morveux, Kreattur en est sûr. »

Marlène regarda Gawain, qui fronçait les sourcils.

« Ca t'ennuie si nous jetons un œil dans la maison ? » demanda Gawain.

Kreattur avait l'air en colère, mais sembla réaliser qu'il ne pouvait pas les empêcher. Cependant, il croisa ses bras fins et les fusilla du regard.

« Kreattur et sa Maîtresse n'ont rien à cacher, dit-il de sa voix rauque. Les Aurors ne trouveront aucun serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres ici, oh non. »

Après ça, il attrapa le parchemin, la plume et l'encre qu'il avait été envoyé chercher et trottina en sortant de la pièce pour aller calmer sa Maîtresse qui criait toujours. Gawain laissa échapper un grognement et s'écarta du tapis poussiéreux.

« Complètement fou, cet elfe. » marmonna-t-il.

Marlène était parfaitement d'accord.

« Tu penses qu'il dit la vérité ? »

« Difficile à dire. »

Gawain retira un peu de poussière de sa robe.

« Si Black vivait ici – dans un endroit aussi misérable, ajouta-t-il en regardant le plafond couvert de toiles d'araignée. Alors il a probablement ordonné à l'elfe de ne rien dire. C'est aussi possible que Kreattur dise la vérité. »

Il passa de nouveau une main sur sa barbe.

« On y va? » demanda-t-il en montrant la porte.

Ils passèrent presque une heure à chercher la moindre trace de Sirius ou de Harry, mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. Ils étaient passés dans chaque pièce – toutes aussi poussiéreuses les unes que les autres – et n'avaient rien trouvé qui pouvait suggérer que quelqu'un avait vécu là. Gawain avait même lancé un sort pour détecter les activités magiques qui avaient pu avoir lieu dans la maison, mais cela s'avéra être une perte de temps.

« C'est possible qu'ils aient caché les traces ? demanda Marlène, tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers. Je sais qu'effacer les traces laisse des signes et je sais qu'il y a des sorts pour dissimuler l'utilisation de la magie, mais y'a-t-il des sorts qui peuvent vraiment cacher la magie ? »

Gawain réfléchit pendant un moment.

« Le sortilège de Fidelitas le pourrait, je suppose. Scrimgeour a dit que Potter l'avait mentionné quand il était sous Véritaserum. »

Il serra les lèvres et ses yeux se figèrent, montrant parfaitement ce qu'il pensait de l'administration de Véritaserum à un enfant de neuf ans.

« Il quoi ?! grogna-t-elle. Quand ? »

« Ste Mangouste en août. Courtoisie du Ministre Fudge, d'après ce que l'on m'a dit. »

Aussi furieuse qu'elle était, elle se força à se calmer.

« Y'a-t-il un moyen de vérifier s'il y a un sortilège de Fidelitas actif ? »

« Je pense que tu dois être dans le Secret ou ça n'aurait plus d'intérêt. »

« Il y en a un ici ? »

« Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? » demanda-t-il, l'air exaspéré.

« L'expérience ? suggéra-t-elle. Est-ce que ça ressemble à un endroit où quelqu'un pourrait se cacher- »

« Pas à long terme, répondit Gawain. C'est sale. »

« Mais le sortilège de Fidelitas ne donnerait pas cette apparence ? Pour nous écarter du chemin ? »

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Le sortilège de Fidelitas – pour expliquer les choses très simplement – ressemble à un sortilège de Désillusion très puissant et légèrement modifié qui ne marche que dans une zone particulière. Il cache toutes traces de l'existence d'une personne tu ne peux pas le voir, l'entendre, le sentir, le toucher … Ça le cache entièrement. Ça ne créé pas de déguisements. Ou de poussière. » ajouta-t-il, en regardant le sol.

« C'est possible pour une maison d'être sous sortilège de Fidelitas et de ne pas être invisible ? »

« La plupart des sortilèges de Fidelitas sont complétés par un sort qui rend les bâtiments invisibles pour ceux qui ne sont pas dans le Secret. C'est une précaution supplémentaire. »

« Mais cette maison n'est pas invisible. »

« Elle l'est pour les moldus, mais pas pour nous, dit Gawain. Elle est extrêmement bien protégée – il y a des sortilèges Repousse-Moldu à l'extérieur et les fenêtres sont sans tain elles nous permettent de regarder dehors, mais pas l'inverse. »

« Mais aucune des ces protections n'a été placé par Sirius ? » demanda Marlène sur un ton abattu.

« Les protections sont si complexes qu'on ne pourra jamais en être certain, dit Gawain. Mais de ce que je peux voir, non. »

« Alors, ils ne sont pas là ? »

« S'ils utilisaient un sortilège de Fidelitas, ils pourraient être debout à deux pas de nous et nous ne le saurions pas. »

Gawain lui offrit un sourire pincé et il fallut un moment à Marlène pour réaliser que c'était l'idée qu'il se faisait d'une blague. Elle rit, une fois, à contrecœur.

« Non, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient là. S'ils l'ont été, c'était il y a longtemps. »

Il passa un doigt sur la poussière de la rampe d'escalier et laissa échapper un son de désapprobation.

« Alors on a fini ici ? »

« Bel et bien. Avec un peu de chance, les autres nous ont gardé du thé. »

La maison de Marlène, placée juste à côté de manière très pratique, était devenue une base arrière temporaire pour les Aurors pendant qu'elle et Gawain étaient venus vérifier le Numéro Douze, les autres avaient examiné les traces de transplanage de Sirius dans la rue et également la magie qu'il avait utilisé à l'intérieur. Elle espérait que ces Aurors avaient eu plus de chance qu'elle et Gawain, mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était un espoir futile.

Ils descendirent la dernière volée de marches en silence, un silence brisé au moment où ils atteignirent l'entrée à nouveau.

« Kreattur leur avait dit que Kreattur n'avait rien à cacher. » coassa l'elfe en s'approchant d'eux.

« Oui, dit gentiment Gawain. J'aimerais te remercier pour ta coop- »

Marlène n'entendit pas le reste Mrs Black avait du les entendre parler, car ses cris grossiers recommencèrent. Elle espéra sincèrement qu'il restait du thé chez elle.


	26. Affaires de famille

Bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vos retours et n'hésitez pas à en écrire encore ! Ça ne fait jamais de mal et ça ne prend pas longtemps ! Dans ce chapitre, je pense que vous allez beaucoup aimé Matt ! Mais bref, je me tais. Bonne lecture ! A bientôt !

* * *

« Remus ! s'exclama Matt, l'air à la fois inquiet et soulagé. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où- »

« Sirius. » dit Remus en s'enfonçant dans la chaise la plus proche.

« Tu l'as trouvé ? » demanda Dirk en jetant un œil au visage de Remus.

« Je l'ai trouvé. » confirma Remus.

« Où est Théodora ? demanda Arabella. Elle n'a pas été blessé, n'est-ce pas ? Pas pendant son premier jour ? »

« Elle ne se sentait pas bien, alors je l'ai renvoyé à la maison. »

Les yeux de Remus se posèrent sur Matt quand il dit ça Matt était un loup-garou depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir comment détecter un mensonge, mais par chance, soit il ne remarqua rien, soit il pensait ramener le sujet sur la table quand ils seraient seuls.

« J'étais près de King's Cross – je pensais que j'aurais pu te trouver, Dirk, et qu'on serait revenu ensemble. »

Un autre mensonge, mais Matt ne réagit pas à ça non plus.

« Et là, à la gare, un garçon qui ressemblait beaucoup à Harry et un homme qui ressemblait à Sirius sont apparus. »

« Tu as alerté le Ministère ? »

« Ils étaient déjà là, dit Remus. Mais étant donné ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, je n'étais pas particulièrement heureux de travailler avec eux. »

Tout le monde connaissait l'histoire avec Scrimgeour et Matt se mit même à rire.

« Alors tu les as attrapé ? » demanda Matt avec curiosité.

« Avec tous les moldus autour ? demanda Remus avec un rire amer. Non. Je les ai suivi, par contre. Ils étaient en train d'acheter des billets de train quand Harry a dit quelque chose à propos de toilettes. Ils sont entrés et j'ai attendu à l'extérieur – un homme en est sorti, mais c'est tout. J'ai attendu quelques minutes avant de décider d'aller jeter un œil, mais quand j'ai vérifié, c'était vide. »

Le visage d'Arabella s'affaissa. Matt, cependant, avait un regard rusé.

« Et tu es revenu ici ? »

Remus acquiesça et soupira.

« Alors Théodora a dit qu'elle était malade et elle est partie, quelques minutes avant que tu vois Sirius Black ? » demanda Dirk.

Arabella laissa échapper un soupir étouffé.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'elle pourrait l'aider- ? »

« Non. » dit Remus platement.

« C'est un peu suspect cela dit, tu ne trouves pas ? » insista Dirk.

Arabella acquiesça.

« Elle semble être une jeune femme adorable et ça peut n'être qu'une coïncidence, mais ça vaut le coup d'y jeter un œil, tu ne crois pas, Remus ? »

« Si Remus pense qu'elle est digne de confiance, elle l'est probablement. » dit Matt.

« Oh, mais- » commença Arabella.

« Je lui en parlerais. » dit Remus après un moment.

« Sois prudent, dit Arabella. Si elle _est_ avec Sirius Black, elle pourrait devenir mauvaise. »

Remus lutta pour garder une expression sérieuse – l'idée d'une mauvaise Nymphadora lui donnait envie de rire – et il hocha la tête. Arabella et Dirk semblèrent s'apaiser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire pour le reste de la journée alors ? »

« Sirius pourrait être n'importe où maintenant- »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge non plus il empruntait sûrement un détour pour rejoindre la maison de Remus.

« -le Ministère a sûrement pris le relais et ils font ce qu'ils peuvent. »

Arabella renifla pour montrer ce qu'elle pensait de cela.

« Ils ne voudraient pas de nous dans leurs pattes et si nous commençons à interférer dans les recherches sorcières, alors Malefoy … Eh bien, je suis sûr que Malefoy aura sûrement quelque chose à en dire. »

« C'est un euphémisme. » marmonna Matt.

Dirk se mit à rire.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire ? » demanda Dirk.

Remus vérifia sa montre.

« Retournez où vous étiez ce matin et recommencez à patrouiller jusqu'à trois heures. Si vous n'entendez rien, rentrez chez vous. »

« Et demain ? »

« On se rejoint ici comme d'habitude. »

« Tu vas bien, Remus ? » demanda Arabella.

« Euh … Secoué. » dit Remus.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'un verre. » dit Matt en lui frappant l'épaule.

« C'est une bonne idée, dit Arabella. Rien de trop fort, par contre. Il a besoin de se détendre, pas de s'endormir. »

Matt lui sourit largement et fouilla dans sa poche pour trouver des pièces.

« Vous restez tous les deux ? »

« Non, dit Dirk. S'il était à King's Cross, il pourrait revenir. »

Il leur fit un petit geste et s'en alla. Arabella secoua la tête et le suivit, après avoir reprit la parole.

« Tu prends soin de lui, Matthew. »

Matt sourit de nouveau et rejoignit le bar, laissant Remus assis seul à espérer que tout le monde l'ait cru et que Sirius et Harry étaient tous les deux en sécurité.

« Bièraubeurre ? » demanda Remus en souriant.

« Ouais, dit Matt. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Arabella a compris que je parlais de whisky Pur-Feu quand j'ai proposé de boire un coup. Tom va venir avec des sandwiches, mais je les ai mis sur ton compte. »

« Merci. » dit Remus, que ça ne dérangeait pas.

Il mourrait de faim.

« Alors tu as trouvé Sirius ? »

Remus soupira et hocha la tête, en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

« Tu étais inquiet ? »

« Terrifié. » murmura Remus.

 _Pour lui_. Matt pencha la tête d'une manière pensive.

« Ça n'a pas de sens. » dit-il finalement, en passant le doigt sur les lignes humides de sa tasse.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu étais terrifié, dit Matt en fronçant les sourcils. C'est vrai. Mais- »

« Mais quoi ? » demanda prudemment Remus.

Matt fronça le nez.

« Tu sens la forêt. La boue et la sève. Et une personne qui n'est pas Théodora. D'après ton histoire pourtant, tu n'as jamais quitté King's Cross, jamais parlé à un des Aurors – à aucune autre personne d'ailleurs. »

Remus soupira et prit une nouvelle gorgée de Bièraubeurre.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as menti. »

« Je n'ai pas menti. » dit Remus.

« Par omission. »

Remus, incapable de le contredire, pencha la tête.

« Tu es en colère ? » demanda-t-il.

L'expression de Matt était fermée – ce qui était inhabituel chez lui – et son odeur était indescriptible.

« Non. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas. »

Remus réfléchit rapidement, en construisant un mensonge dans sa tête.

« La personne que tu peux sentir, c'est- »

« Black. » murmura Matt en s'approchant de lui.

Remus hésita.

« Quoi ? Non- »

Matt fronça les sourcils et leva une main.

« Je- »

« S'il te plaît, laisse-moi parler. »

Remus prit une inspiration profonde, incapable de croire ce qu'il se passait.

« D'accord. » dit-il avec prudence.

« Je connais l'odeur de Potter – Harry – depuis que je t'ai apporté ces robes de rechange à Ste Mangouste. »

Remus resta silencieux.

« Et ensuite, il s'est échappé. Black l'a aspiré avec ses pouvoirs maléfiques ou peu importe ce qu'a dit la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Toujours d'après la _Gazette_ , aucun d'eux n'a été repéré depuis. »

« Sirius a toujours été malin. » marmonna Remus.

« Pas assez malin apparemment, dit doucement Matt. Parce que depuis Ste Mangouste, tu sentais comme Harry et quelqu'un d'autre, et je pourrais parier sur ma magie que c'est Sirius Black. »

Remus ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois.

« Je- » commença-t-il, mais Tom choisit ce moment-là pour venir déposer une assiette de sandwiches entre eux deux.

Il leur adressa un sourire joyeux et retourna vers le bar, mais les mots de Remus avaient disparu. Un regard vers l'assiette lui fit dire que son appétit aussi.

« C'est rien. » dit Matt en souriant.

Remus cligna des yeux, stupéfait de voir ce qui semblait être un sourire sincère sur son visage. Il avait une odeur sincère également.

« Je sais mieux que quiconque que les choses peuvent être compliquées parfois. J'imagine que si j'avais besoin de le savoir, tu me l'aurais déjà dit. »

« Quand- quand as-tu … grandi ? » demanda Remus.

Le Matt que Remus avait regardé grandir avait toujours été facile à vivre, mais avait aussi toujours détesté être exclu, même de la chose la plus banale.

« Pourquoi tu ne … eh bien, demandes pas d'explication ? »

« Tu veux que je le fasse ? » demanda Matt en souriant largement.

« Pas particulièrement, non. » admit Remus, toujours surpris.

« C'est ce que je pensais, dit Matt, riant en voyant le visage de Remus. Tu vois, tu détestais Black. Je le sentais à chaque fois que son nom était mentionné. C'était comme si l'air prenait feu. Ça brûlait, Remus. Je n'avais même pas besoin d'essayer de sentir – tu sais à quel point c'est agaçant – parce que c'était accablant. Je sais que tu es un bon menteur, mais quand même, tu n'aurais pas pu inventer ça. »

« Et ? » demanda Remus sur un ton fatigué.

« Ça a disparu. Je parle de Black et si je ne cherche pas d'odeur, je ne trouve rien. Si j'essaye, tu as l'odeur de quelqu'un … de content. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit – et je ne le demande pas – mais apparemment, les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles ont l'air d'être. Si tu le crois … eh bien … je te crois. Je veux dire, t'es vivant, pas vrai ? »

« En effet, je le suis. » dit Remus en riant un peu.

« Une bonne chose. Je me suis attaché à toi en grandissant. Tu es comme l'oncle que je n'ai jamais eu – non pas que je voulais l'oncle que j'aurais pu avoir. » ajouta-t-il avec hâte.

Remus, qui avait connu Evan Rosier, ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

« -tu es bien mieux. »

Remus sourit et attrapa un sandwich.

« Merci. » dit-il.

Matt sourit largement et l'imita.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Remus cligna des yeux à l'étrange question.

« Je déjeune avec un ami beaucoup trop observateur. »

« C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais dire, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'embêtes toujours avec Malefoy ? Si j'étais toi, j'aurais foutu le camp aussi vite que possible. Je veux dire, pourquoi perdre ton temps à chercher quelqu'un que tu sais où trouver ? »

« Et me dénoncer ? demanda ironiquement Remus. Si j'avais arrêté les recherches pour Harry après cette étrange évasion de Ste Mangouste, Malefoy aurait compris mon implication. »

« Il n'aurait pas eu tort non plus, pas vrai ? » demanda Matt avec un sourire malicieux.

« Je suis certain de ne pas savoir de quoi tu parles. » dit Remus avec dignité.

Il ne put s'empêcher de cligner de l'œil cependant. Matt se mit à rire et Remus sentit son cœur s'alléger Dumbledore et Matt étaient les deux personnes auxquelles il était le plus difficile – moralement et littéralement – de mentir à propos de toute cette histoire. Qu'un d'eux connaisse la vérité – ou une partie – et qu'il ne le condamne pas pour ça était, eh bien, merveilleux.

« Mais tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux pas juste démissionner. »

Matt acquiesça de manière pensive.

« Alors tu vas continuer à jouer le jeu ? »

« Pas vraiment, dit Remus avec un petit sourire. Il a prévu de me remplacer. »

« Quoi ?! »

« C'est pour ça que Théodora est là. »

Matt s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de Bièraubeurre et fit signe à Remus de continuer.

« Malefoy a prévu qu'elle prenne ma place – après que je lui ai appris suffisamment de choses, bien sûr. »

« Et il t'a dit tout ça ? » demanda Matt, sceptique.

« Non. Elle me l'a dit. »

« _Quoi_? »

« C'est une fille bien. » dit Remus, en haussant les épaules.

Matt secoua la tête.

« Apparemment. Bordel, quand les choses sont devenues si compliquées ? »

« On peut remercier notre _ami_ commun pour ça. » dit Remus de manière sarcastique, en levant son verre.

La tasse de Matt heurta la sienne.

« Puisse l'horrible couillon brûler en enfer. »

Ils prirent tous les deux une gorgée.

« En parlant de Greyback, dit Remus en avalant une bouchée de son déjeuner. Je pars après Noël. »

« Pareil. Jusqu'à février, de nouveau ? »

« Tu penses que tu peux supporter deux mois ? » demanda Remus en observant la réaction de Matt.

« Ouais, je pense. Tu penses que ça vaut le coup de demander à Debbie ? »

« J'allais te poser la même question. »

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux.

« Je n'attends pas cette conversation avec impatience. » dit Matt d'un air piteux.

« Je n'ai pas hâte d'expliquer à Malefoy où la moitié de son équipe de recherche est partie. »

« Si tu fais en sorte que Tock soit à la hauteur, on peut prétendre que c'est un effet secondaire de ta mise à pied. »

Remus repoussa cette pensée pour la considérer plus tard. Matt avala le reste de sa Bièraubeurre et se leva.

« Bon, je vais patrouiller. Où je dois aller ? »

Remus se mit à sourire.

« Où tu veux. »

* * *

« Alors, tu as aimé Paris ? »

Tonks serra les dents.

« Paris, dit-elle platement. Oui. »

« Qu'est-ce que ton mentor te faisait faire ? Il ne l'a pas dit. »

Keith lui souriait derrière son menu et elle lui retourna son sourire, même s'il était un peu forcé.

« Oui, dit-elle sombrement. Il est un peu obsédé par le secret. »

Elle avait dit la même chose à Maugrey, quand ils avaient parlé quelques temps plus tôt. Enfin, crier pourrait être un mot plus exact il avait été plutôt mécontent qu'elle ait éteint son Sidekick avant qu'il n'ait fini de parler et son propre caractère lui avait répondu de la même façon.

« Et … euh … il m'a fait enquêté sur une Vélane. »

« Une Vélane ? Ça ne devrait pas être laissé au Département de régulation et de contrôle des créatures magiques ? »

« Eh bien oui, je suppose. Il y avait un type des Relations avec les Vélanes avec moi et une femme du Ministère français- »

« C'est probablement une bonne chose que tu aies été à Paris. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« _Le Sorcier du soir_ a dit que Black avait été repéré à Londres vers midi. »

« Je sais. » grogna-t-elle.

Elle était toujours furieuse à propos de ça.

« Et alors ? »

« Tu étais loin de Black. »

« Je sais, répéta-t-elle, tandis que la frange qu'elle portait devenait rouge. Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être une bonne chose ? »

« Eh bien, dit Keith en jetant un coup d'œil méfiant à ses cheveux. Ça veut dire que tu étais en sécurité. »

« Ça veut aussi dire que j'ai manqué une chance de l'attraper. » dit-elle, son irritation envers Maugrey de retour.

« Je préfère autant, dit doucement Keith. Je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger. »

« C'est mignon, dit Tonks en lui offrant un sourire sincère cette fois. Mais irréaliste. Je suis une Auror. Je suis destinée à faire des choses dangereuses tôt ou tard. »

« Mais tu auras d'autres personnes avec toi, non ? Des gens qui veilleront sur toi ? »

« J'aurais des gens pour m'aider, dit-elle. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter. Je peux prendre soin de moi. »

« T'es nouvelle chez les Aurors, dit lentement Keith. Tu ne sais presque rien par rapport aux autres. »

« Alors si on suit cette logique, tu ne sais presque rien sur le fait d'être batteur parce que tu n'es pas un joueur de Quidditch professionnel. » s'écria-t-elle.

Keith sembla irrité.

« J'ai de l'expérience ! Je- »

« Et moi je n'en ai pas ? J'ai participé à plein de duels à l'école, tu te souviens ? »

Keith se laissa tomber contre sa chaise, l'air surpris.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, agacée.

« C'est notre première dispute. » dit-il doucement.

 _Non, ce n'est pas la première … Oh. Peut-être qu'il veut dire … en tant que couple ?_ C'était une étrange pensée. Tonks soupira.

« Ce n'est pas une dispute, dit-elle. C'est moi qui suis grincheuse parce que la journée a été longue. »

Keith tendit le bras par-dessus la table pour lui prendre la main et la serrer un peu.

« Désolé. » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« C'est rien, dit-il, avant de prendre l'air inquiet. Mais- tu n'es pas de mauvaise humeur à cause de moi, pas vrai ? »

« Non, dit-elle. Ça va. »

« Bien. » dit Keith, soulagé.

Il garda sa main dans la sienne et attrapa son menu avec son autre main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? »

« J'sais pas. »

Elle attrapa son propre menu, le scanna brièvement et le reposa.

« Juste un hamburger, je pense. »

Keith fit signe à quelqu'un pour venir prendre leur commande – il demanda un fish and chips et ils réclamèrent tous les deux des Bièraubeurres – et le serveur finit par repartir, faisant penser à Tonks que cet endroit était bien plus simple – et à ses yeux, bien plus sympa – que chez Madame Pieddodu, où ils étaient allés quatre fois au total il n'y avait pas de trace de tapisserie rose ou de coussins en dentelle sur les sièges. Il n'y avait pas un seul cœur en vue et la meilleure chose dans tout ça était l'absence de ces stupides angelots et leurs confettis.

« Nymphadora ? l'appela Keith. Nymph- »

« Tu sais que je préfère Tonks. » dit-elle en sortant de ses pensées.

« Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? demanda-t-il. Je ne pense pas que tu l'ai déjà dit. »

« Parce que Nymphadora est un prénom stupide. »

« Je trouve que c'est beau. »

Tonks soupira.

« Toi et ma mère allez vous entendre merveilleusement bien. »

« Tu penses ? demanda Keith, l'air nerveux tout à coup. Et ton père ? »

« Papa s'entend bien avec tout le monde. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait comme travail ? Ce n'est pas un Auror, pas vrai ? »

Il avait l'air positivement terrifié à cette pensée.

« Relations moldues au Ministère, dit Tonks en cachant son sourire. Et il travaille aussi pour une station de télévision moldue. »

« Alors il aime les moldus ? »

« Il est né-moldu, dit Tonks en haussant les épaules. Sa famille entière – sauf moi et Maman – sont des moldus, alors ouais, il les aime. »

« Alors, tous tes proches- »

« Sont des moldus. Du côté de Papa, du moins. Du côté de Maman, ce sont … euh … des Sang-Purs. On ne les voit pas beaucoup. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Vous ne vous entendez pas ? »

« Non. » dit brusquement Tonks.

Keith lui serra un peu la main.

« Et ta famille à toi ? »

Si Keith avait réalisé qu'elle détournait leur conversation de la famille de sa mère, il ne fit pas le moindre commentaire.

« Ils n'ont rien de spécial, dit-il. Maman était guérisseuse, mais elle a arrêté de travailler quand je suis né. Papa travaille chez Brossdur – il fabrique des balais. Les deux étaient des enfants uniques donc je n'ai pas de cousins, mais je vois beaucoup mes grands-parents ils sont tous sorciers. »

La conversation prit fin après ça, mais ce n'était pas trop grave parce que leurs plats et leurs boissons étaient arrivés. Keith n'avait visiblement aucune envie de lui lâcher la main, mais dût abandonner quand ce devint trop difficile de manger. Ils rirent tous les deux à ce propos, avant de parler de leurs précédentes histoires sentimentales Tonks avait eu le béguin pour un garçon de son école primaire moldue et ils s'étaient assis pour manger ensemble tous les jours pendant une semaine avant qu'il ne décide qu'il préférait manger avec Ashley White. Keith, Tonks le savait déjà, était sorti avec Dawn Carter pendant trois mois en cinquième année, avant qu'ils ne décident de rester amis.

Keith avait rit à l'idée de Tonks dans une école primaire moldue et ces histoires les divertirent jusqu'à la fin du repas.

« Je n'ai jamais été dans une de ces écoles primates. » dit-il, une fois qu'elle eut fini de lui raconter la fois où elle avait trébuché et renversé trois autres personnes à la cérémonie de remise de diplômes de son école primaire.

« Primaires. » corrigea Tonks en souriant largement.

« Oui, ça. Maman m'a fait l'école à la maison et quand Alfred a emménagé à côté, il m'a rejoint. Ma mère et la sienne ont partagé la responsabilité. »

« Pas étonnant que vous soyez si proches, dit Tonks, tandis que Keith haussait les épaules. Comment va Alfred, au fait ? »

« Il est occupé. Il est entré au Département pour les Enfants Sorciers ou je ne sais quoi, alors il apprend à s'y débrouiller. Je suis surpris que tu ne l'ai pas vu d'ailleurs, puisque vous êtes tous les deux au Ministère. »

« Le Ministère est grand, dit Tonks. Et en général, je suis les cours au Bureau des Aurors ou je ne suis pas là-bas du tout. »

« Vrai. »

Keith se pencha lorsque leurs assiettes se mirent à léviter vers la cuisine.

« Tu as eu des nouvelles d'autres personnes de l'école ? »

« Eh bien toi, bien sûr, dit Tonks, en faisant sourire Keith. Et j'ai vu Charlie et Tom, mais pas depuis notre déjeuner avant mes tests d'admission. Je pense que je vais dîner avec eux demain soir. »

« Je voulais te voir demain. » dit Keith, l'air contrarié.

« On fera quelque chose un autre soir. » lui assura-t-elle.

« Ils s'en vont toujours ? »

« Je ne sais pas – ces deux-là sont sans espoir quand il s'agit de garder contact. »

« Tu n'es pas la meilleure non plus, dit-il, en arquant un sourcil. J'attends toujours que tu me renvoies Helga. »

Helga était la chouette de Keith, qui faisait – si Tonks devait compter – au moins quatre voyages jusqu'à sa maison chaque jour.

« J'étais déjà au lit quand elle est arrivée. » soupira Tonks.

« Tu l'as sûrement vu ce matin, non ? »

« Ouais, mais je devais partir tôt. J'avais prévu de te répondre ce soir. »

« Je pensais que quelque chose était arrivé. »

Tonks ne répondit pas. Keith vérifia sa montre.

« Tu es prête à y aller ? Je pensais qu'on aurait pu aller chez toi ? »

« Chez moi ? »

« Ouais. J'aimerais bien rencontrer ta mère et ton père. »

Tonks était un peu surprise.

« Si ça te va, bien sûr- »

« Ça devrait aller, dit-elle, en clignant des yeux. Ouais. Euh … On paye et on y va, alors ? »

« Je vais payer. » corrigea-t-il.

« Keith- »

« Je suis poli, insista-t-il. Dis juste merci. »

« Merci, dit-elle. Mais je me fais un bon salaire en tant qu'apprentie. La prochaine fois, je veux payer. Pour nous deux. »

« Tu sais que je ne te laisserais pas faire. »

« La prochaine fois. » promit-elle en se levant.

Malheureusement, elle trébucha sur sa robe et recula un peu.

« Ça va ? »

« Bien, dit-elle, en se redressant. Parfaitement bien, je suis juste maladroite. »

C'était un petit prix à payer, vraiment, pour sa capacité à changer de taille et de poids en un instant. En réalité, elle pensait qu'elle tenait plutôt bien debout pour une fille qui avait plusieurs tailles de jambes chaque jour.

« J'aime ta frange, au fait, dit-il. Ça te va bien. »

Tonks le fixa, étonnée par le changement brusque de sujet.

« Merci, dit-elle, hésitante. Alors, on y va ? »

« Ouais. »

Keith laissa une poignée de pièces sur leur table – Tonks le fusilla des yeux – et ils sortirent dans la rue froide.

Tonks avait toujours pensé que le Chemin de Traverse était effrayant la nuit et cette nuit n'était pas différente c'était sombre, avec seulement quelques lampes qui brûlaient, silencieux puisque tous les commerçants étaient rentrés chez eux et les larges panneaux – qui étaient d'habitude si colorés en journée – laissaient de longues ombres en pic sur le sol pavé.

« C'est bizarre, non ? Lugubre. » dit-elle en sortant ses gants de sa poche.

Keith s'arrêta, alors qu'il était en train de mettre son écharpe, et sourit largement.

« Je te protégerais. » dit-il.

Tonks roula des yeux, ne s'embêtant pas à dire quoi que ce soit.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment peur, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« Non, dit-elle, amusée. Pourquoi ? »

« Je pensais juste que ça pourrait être une bonne excuse pour te tenir la main. » murmura-t-il en rougissant.

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'une excuse ? » demanda Tonks en tendant la main pour attraper sa main gantée.

Il sourit. Tonks hésita et se lança, en se disant que quoi qu'il répondrait, elle saurait où s'en tenir.

« Je veux dire, on est ensemble, non ? »

« Ouais. » dit Keith en hochant la tête.

 _Il n'y a aucune chance pour que ça ruine notre amitié alors_ , pensa-t-elle. c'était la seule raison qui l'avait retenu de le dire pendant si longtemps, autrement elle l'aurait dit depuis des semaines.

« Je t'aime assez, tu sais. » poursuivit-elle.

Étrange que ses cheveux soient restés blonds alors qu'elle avait dit quelque chose comme ça, quand on savait qu'ils prenaient une teinte rose brillante lorsqu'elle trébuchait ou criait sur Maugrey.

« Je t'aime vraiment aussi. » dit-il.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, avant que Keith ne s'éclaircisse la gorge et détourne le regard.

« Alors … euh … on y va ? »

« Ouais, dit Tonks en regardant le sol pour cacher son sourire. Tu veux qu'on fasse un transplanage d'escorte ? »

« Non, ça me rend malade, admit-il. Je sais où c'est. Je- on peut … euh … juste se rejoindre là-bas ? »

« Si tu préfères, bien sûr. » dit-elle.

Keith hocha la tête. Tonks, sur un coup de tête, se pencha en avant et l'embrassa. Il sembla surpris et leva les yeux.

« On se retrouve dans une minute. » dit-elle en souriant largement.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que la regarder, elle se mit à tournoyer. Elle transplana dans le jardin – Maman serait si contente qu'elle n'ai pas débarqué directement dans la maison – les joues roses et les cheveux probablement de la même couleur. Elle s'éloigna du parterre de fleurs de Maman – pour ça, Maman ne serait pas si contente – et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle frappait tout juste lorsqu'un Keith nerveux apparut.

« Salut. » dit-il.

« Salut. » répondit-elle en souriant.

La porte s'ouvrit et Papa apparut, l'air confus. C'était sans doute à cause de son utilisation de la porte d'entrée.

« Dora ? »

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Keith et il sourit poliment.

« Salut Papa, dit-elle. Voici Keith. »

« Bonjour, dit Keith, l'air nerveux. Ça fait plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

Papa lui tendit la main et Keith la serra.

« Toi aussi. Poufsouffle, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Pas de ça. Je m'appelle Ted. J'étais aussi à Poufsouffle. »

« Qui c'est ? »

C'était Maman, qui arrivait du salon. Elle repéra Keith avant Tonks et s'approcha pour se présenter elle-même.

« Andromeda Tonks. » dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Keith la serra et Maman se tourna vers Tonks, en souriant malgré le fait d'avoir été à l'écart des cercles de Sang-Purs depuis tant d'années maintenant, Maman avait retenu certaines de leurs mondanités et s'était probablement attendue à ce que Keith lui fasse un baise-main – elle avait une fois dit à Tonks que c'était la façon traditionnelle de se saluer pour une sorcière et un sorcier qui ne se connaissaient pas.

« Heureux de vous rencontrer, Mrs Tonks. »

Contrairement à Papa, Maman ne lui demanda pas de l'appeler par son prénom.

« De même. Je dois dire qu'il était temps je demande à Nymphadora de t'inviter depuis des semaines. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Keith en adressa un regard en coin à Nymphadora.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Eh bien, je suis content d'être là, finalement. »

« On va juste rester debout dans l'entrée ? demanda Tonks. On peut entrer, hein ? »

« Bien sûr, dit Maman en se reculant d'un pas pour les laisser passer. Comment était la formation, chérie ? »

« Intéressante, dit Tonks. Je … euh … suis allée à Paris. »

« Paris ? répéta Papa. Au nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu es allée faire là-bas ? »

« Une affaire avec une Vélane, soupira Tonks. Pendant ce temps-là, Sirius a été repéré à Londres et tous les Aurors ont été appelé au bureau pour le chercher. »

« Où étais-tu à Paris ? » demanda Maman, avec curiosité.

« Euh ... »

Maman claqua la langue.

« Peu importe les yeux que tu utilises, tu ne vois rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'utilise mes yeux, se défendit-elle. Vigilance constante et tout ça. Tu sais ce que j'ai vu ? »

« Quoi ? » demandèrent ensemble Papa et Keith.

« Un chien rose, dit Tonks. C'était génial. Comme mon âme-sœur animalier- »

« Du thé ? » demanda Maman, l'air soudainement fatigué.

« Oui, si vous en faites. » dit Keith.

« J'en prendrais un, Dromeda. » dit Papa.

« Non merci, dit Tonks joyeusement, en attrapant le bras de Keith. En attendant que Maman prépare ça, je vais te montrer la maison. »

Elle le mena jusqu'au hall d'entrée, désignant les portes sur le chemin.

« C'est le salon … La salle de bain … La cuisine est juste là … C'est le bureau de Maman … La deuxième salle de bain … La chambre de Papa et Maman … Ma chambre … La chambre d'ami … et cette porte va jusqu'au jardin de Papa. »

Un hurlement bruyant suivit ses derniers mots.

« C'est ton chat ? » demanda Keith, qui avait connu Canis à l'école.

Tonks tapota la porte avec sa baguette pour la déverrouiller, avant de l'ouvrir. Canis s'approcha, la queue en l'air, et s'arrêta. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et ses oreilles se penchèrent en arrière lorsque lui et Tonks se mirent à se fixer. Il siffla – sans surprise – et se faufila dans la maison, sans accorder la moindre attention à Keith.

« Ces derniers temps, il est encore plus grincheux que d'habitude. » dit Tonks en le regardant partir.

Canis avait rejoint la cuisine, d'où la voix de Maman se faisait entendre.

« Tu penses que l'école lui manque ? »

« J'sais pas. Pouvoir vagabonder où il veut lui manque sûrement. Je pense que Charlie lui manque aussi. Et probablement Hagrid et Rusard. »

« Rusard ? » demanda Keith, surpris.

Tonks haussa les épaules.

« Le gars aime les chats désagréables et les chats désagréables l'aiment bien. »

« Nymphadora ! Toi et Keith, venez, le thé est prêt ! »

« Si elle m'appelle comme ça une fois de plus, marmonna Tonks. Je jure devant Merlin que- »

« Hmm ? » dit Keith.

« Rien, soupira-t-elle. C'est par là. »

* * *

 _Les lumières sont allumées. C'est un bon signe, pas vrai ?_

Patmol rôda autour de la maison, en écoutant prudemment. Il entendit le rire tendu de Remus, suivi par un petit son amusé qui venait de Harry. Il n'y avait aucune autre odeur et aucune autre voix, alors Patmol conclut qu'il pouvait entrer.

Il aboya une fois, en sachant que Remus allait l'entendre, et sauta en avant pour aller gratter contre la porte d'entrée. Il y eut des bruits de pas à l'intérieur, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre lentement. Des yeux marrons apparurent. Patmol passa la tête dans l'ouverture et se leva sur deux pattes, comme Sirius, en aboyant à nouveau.

« Il était temps. » murmura Remus, mais il souriait et le soulagement émanait de lui par vagues.

Il se recula et Patmol retomba au sol, avant d'entrer. Les bruits de pas furent le seul avertissement qu'il reçut avant que deux bras ne l'attrapent par le cou et que Harry ne lui rentre dedans avec force.

« Je suis désolé ! Je n'ai jamais pensé- J'ai juste- C'est de ma faute ! C'est tout de ma- »

 _Sa faute ? Au nom de Merlin, où a-t-il été chercher ça ?_ Patmol secoua la tête et gémit pour montrer son désaccord, avant de lécher le visage de son filleul. Il leva même la patte pour tapoter bizarrement le dos de Harry – les câlins n'étaient vraiment faciles à retourner en tant que chien.

Finalement, Harry le lâcha et Patmol se transforma en Sirius. Une ombre tomba sur son esprit – c'était la potion du Détraqueur – mais il la repoussa. Harry le fixa, les yeux écarquillés et il recula vers le feu, surprenant Hedwige qui était perchée sur le manteau de la cheminée. Elle s'en alla se poser sur une des chaises de la cuisine et leur adressa un regard désapprobateur.

 _Il a peur de moi_ , murmura une voix qui ressemblait à la sienne.

 _Tais-toi_ , s'écria Sirius, en sachant que c'était la potion qui lui faisait penser ça. _Il a probablement une bonne raison._

« Harry ? » demanda Sirius.

« La magie. » dit Harry en reculant encore.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit bol de poudre de Cheminette que Remus gardait là.

« Tu viens de- la Trace ! »

 _Je te l'avais dit_ , dit Sirius à la voix.

« Du calme, gamin. Ça ne va pas l'activer. »

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Harry.

Il regardait la porte d'entrée comme s'il s'attendait à ce que des Aurors débarquent à tout moment.

« Oui, promit Sirius. C'est une magie indétectable, c'est pour ça que tu es censé te déclarer. »

« Ou alors les Animagi pourraient faire des choses stupides et dangereuses, comme traîner avec des loups-garous. » dit Remus sombrement.

Sirius fit la grimace et s'assit dans le canapé, en feignant de ne pas voir le clin d'œil que Remus adressa à Harry.

« Je suis désolé. » dit Harry en regardant le sol.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Sirius en échangeant un regard confus avec Remus.

« Je t'ai dis de partir plus tôt. Si je n'avais pas- »

« J'y serais allé de toute façon. » lui dit Sirius.

Les lèvres de Remus se pincèrent, mais il semblait lutter contre un sourire.

 _Oui_ , confirma la voix. _Parce que tu es stupide, égoïste-_

« Tais-toi. »

Harry lui lança un regard surpris.

« Désolé. Tu ne m'as forcé à aller nulle part, gamin. J'ai tout fait de mon plein gré. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter, mais Sirius leva une main.

« Je ne veux rien entendre de plus là-dessus. Ce n'est pas ta faute et nous sommes tous en sécurité. D'accord ? »

« D'accord. » répéta Harry, sans grande conviction.

Il adressa un nouveau regard méfiant à Sirius et s'approcha pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Bravo pour être arrivé ici, d'ailleurs. » ajouta Remus.

Harry lui offrit un petit sourire.

« Comment ça s'est passé après qu'on se soit séparé ? demanda Sirius à Remus. Ils t'ont cru ? »

La sombre expression de Remus n'était pas fausse, cette fois-ci.

« Nymphadora et Debbie n'étaient pas là et Dirk et Arabella m'ont cru, mais Matt sait. »

« Explique. » grogna Sirius, la peur s'immisçant dans sa poitrine.

 _Il t'a trahi_ , murmura la voix.

« Maintenant. »

« Il a pu le sentir, soupira Remus en s'asseyant sur le canapé en face de celui où Sirius et Harry étaient assis. Il ne connaît pas les détails. Juste que nous sommes en contact et que tu n'es apparemment pas un mangemort qui entraîne Harry pour remplacer Voldemort. »

Sirius fronça le nez.

« Ce n'est pas lui qui ira tout raconter à la _Gazette_ ou à qui que ce soit d'autre. »

« C'est qui ? »

« Matthew Rosier. »

Sirius renifla.

« Un rapport avec Evan ? »

« Son neveu. » répondit Remus sur le même ton.

Il se leva et retrouva une photographie de lui et d'un jeune garçon qui ressemblait beaucoup à Evan Rosier, même si Sirius ne pensait pas que Rosier ait déjà sourit aussi sincèrement. Il y avait d'autres petites différences qu'il remarqua, comme le nez et la mâchoire du garçon et le fait qu'il porte des vêtements moldus. Sirius supposa que c'était comme comparer Andy et Bella.

« Ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés cela dit, poursuivit Remus. Le père de Matt était un traître à son sang et Matt a été mordu par Greyback en conséquence. »

« Attends. » dit Sirius, en reconnaissant le visage.

Il était plus jeune la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

« C'est le gamin loup-garou à qui tu enseignais ? Celui qui n'est pas allé à Poudlard ? »

Remus hocha la tête. Sirius s'arrêta pour réfléchir. Logiquement, il savait que le garçon n'était probablement plus un garçon – tout comme Nymphadora et Harry n'étaient pas restés à l'âge qu'ils avaient avant Azkaban – mais il sentit quand même qu'il devait demander.

« Quel âge il a maintenant ? »

« Dix-neuf ans. »

Sirius reposa la photographie, en essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point cette réponse pouvait l'ébranler parfois, il pensait qu'il s'était bien remis d'Azkaban. Il était toujours mince, mais il était au moins en bonne santé, son visage n'était plus cireux ou jaune et Harry – en étant simplement présent – était capable de lui offrir une compagnie et une distraction lors de ses mauvais jours – ceux-là se faisaient de plus en plus rares. D'autres fois, quelque chose lui rappelait de manière brutale que – même si son monde s'était arrêté pendant qu'il était en prison – le monde à l'extérieur avait poursuivi son chemin de façon habituelle.

« Qui est Greyback ? » demanda Harry.

Sirius se demanda s'il avait demandé ça pour le distraire ou s'il était vraiment curieux. Il pensait que ça devait être un peu des deux.

« Tu as mentionné son nom devant Rogue, dit-il en regardant Patmol. Et vous parliez de lui dans la cuisine l'autre jour. »

« Greyback est un loup-garou, Harry, dit Remus. Sûrement le plus sauvage en vie actuellement. C'est lui qui m'a attaqué quand j'étais enfant. D'abord, j'ai pensé que c'était un accident, qu'il avait juste perdu le contrôle. Plus tard, j'ai appris qu'il l'avait fait pour punir mon père. Mon père était haut placé au Département de régulation et de contrôle des créatures magiques, tu vois et Greyback voulait qu'il fasse passer une loi- »

« Quelle loi ? » demanda Harry.

 _Et voilà la patience de Lily_ , pensa Sirius affectueusement.

« J'y arrivais. » répondit Remus en souriant.

Sirius soupçonna qu'il devait penser la même chose que lui. Harry rougit.

« Une loi qui lui donnerait la garde de tous les enfants loups-garous. Mon père a refusé. Pour ce que ça a donné ... Greyback mord quand même les enfants et quand leurs parents ne peuvent plus supporter la lycanthropie, Greyback les emmène et les élève dans son camp pour détester et craindre les sorciers. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'avec suffisamment de loups-garous qui le suivent, il pourrait renverser la population sorcière ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il croit. »

« Renverser- Il- Pourquoi ? »

Harry semblait véritablement avoir du mal à comprendre.

« Tu n'as pas été assez dans le monde sorcier pour comprendre l'importance des préjugés et à quel point ils sont incrustés, dit Remus à Harry, avec douceur. Mon espèce – les loups-garous – sont détestés et craints. On pourrait dire que c'est à cause de Greyback et ses adorateurs, mais beaucoup de ces préjugés existaient déjà bien avant lui. »

Sirius remarqua que Harry était toujours blanc. Remus jeta un œil à Sirius, qui lui fit signe de continuer, et il soupira.

« Greyback pensait que les loups-garous étaient traités injustement et que quelque chose devait être fait pour ça. Étrangement, il a commencé avec une bonne idée, bien que c'est la seule qu'il ait jamais eu il pensait que s'il infectait suffisamment de personnes, il pourrait forcer le monde sorcier à voir que les deux espèces n'étaient pas si différentes. Nous avons – comme tu l'as dit l'autre jour, Harry – un 'petit problème' tous les mois, mais nous sommes humains le reste du temps. Il pensait que s'ils créaient de nouveaux loups-garous, il pourrait le prouver. Certains étaient d'accord. D'autres l'ont détesté pour ce qu'il leur avait fait. Il est parti du mauvais pied dès le début bien sûr, mais quand il a essayé de mordre le Ministre de l'époque – un homme nommé Nobby Leach – tous ses progrès ont été réduit à néant. Il a passé un mois à Azkaban – il n'avait pas vraiment blessé le Ministre, après tout – et quand il a été relâché, il avait changé. Ce n'était pas le manque de compréhension le problème, c'était les gens eux-mêmes. »

« Au nom de Merlin, où est-ce que tu as entendu tout ça ? » demanda Sirius.

« Au camp, soupira Remus. Par un homme, l'une des premières victimes de Greyback. Il est complètement taré, toujours en train de raconter comment son 'pauvre' père a dû passer un mois à Azkaban. »

« Un mois, dit Sirius avec amertume. Oui, pauvre con de Greyback. »

Remus sourit sans joie et Harry était pâle.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé après ? » murmura Harry en se rapprochant très légèrement de Sirius.

Sirius leva la main, passa le bras autour de lui et la chaleur douce du chandail de Harry l'aida à chasser une partie de son agacement. Il n'était même sûr de ce qui l'avait agacé, même s'il soupçonnait que cela pouvait être un effet de la potion du Détraqueur.

« Greyback a commencé à construire son armée, dit Remus. Quand Voldemort est arrivé, il a offert des victimes à Greyback en échange de services- »

« Des services ? »

« Empêcher ses partisans et ses ennemis de sortir du rang. Les gens avaient peur de Greyback et la peur, malheureusement, est une motivation efficace. Peu de personnes n'étaient enclines à défier Voldemort, parce qu'elles avaient peur qu'il envoie Greyback sur leur famille. Ses partisans étaient extrêmement loyaux, car ceux qui ne l'étaient pas courraient le même risque. »

« Comment ça se fait que Greyback ait pu aimer Voldemort ? »

« Pour la protection qu'il offrait, en partie, mais- »

« Nourriture gratuite. » murmura Sirius en fronçant le nez.

La bouche de Remus se tordit.

« En effet. L'autre raison, c'est que leurs objectifs se rejoignaient. Merci Merlin, ça n'a jamais atteint ce niveau, mais _si_ Voldemort avait gagné, j'aurais été intéressé de voir combien de temps la 'paix' aurait duré Greyback se serait retourné contre Voldemort au moment où son … soutien … serait devenu inutile et Voldemort se serait retourné contre Greyback au moindre signe de trahison. »

Harry frissonna contre Sirius.

« Est-ce que- »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, hésitant, avant de finir par se lancer.

« Le camp dont tu parlais … Est-ce que tu … Quand tu n'étais pas à Poudlard, tu étais … ? »

« Je restais avec mes parents – dans cette même maison, en fait. »

Harry tiqua, apparemment surpris, et regarda autour de lui de nouveau.

« Ils étaient … aussi compréhensifs qu'ils pouvaient l'être. Ma mère était guérisseuse, elle s'est occupée de moi et mon père, comme je l'ai dit, travaillait au Département de régulation et de contrôle des créatures magiques et avait donc accès à beaucoup d'informations sur les loups-garous. Il était en contact avec beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcières qui développaient des traitements. »

Remus rit un peu.

« Le nombre de choses qu'ils m'ont fait essayé toutes ces années ... »

Sirius se mit à gratter la cicatrice qu'il avait dans le cou. Remus remarqua le geste et grimaça.

« L'une de ces choses marchent ? »

« Aucun des traitements. Par contre, il y a une potion appelée Tue-Loup- »

« Je connais celle-là. » dit Harry.

Sirius le dévisagea. _Lui_ ne connaissait même pas, mais il savait qu'un homme nommé Belby avait travaillé sur une potion du même nom.

« Un type l'a inventé pour sa femme, pour qu'elle garde ses esprits pendant les pleines lunes. »

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un regard surpris, mais également impressionné.

« Comment- ? » demanda Sirius.

« Je savais que Lunard n'était pas un Animagus, alors j'ai cherché les autres choses qui pouvaient le transformer en loup, dit Harry, en haussant les épaules. Les potions semblaient être une bonne idée. Je veux dire, tu peux changer la couleur des cheveux de quelqu'un, alors pourquoi pas changer tout le reste ? C'était la seule potion qui concernait les loups. »

« Alors Belby a finalement réussi ? » demanda Sirius.

Il avait été présent lors de quelques essais infructueux.

« Oui, confirma Remus. C'est ridiculement cher et c'est compliqué, mais ça marche. J'imagine que c'est la même chose que d'être un Animagus, mais comme je n'en suis pas un, difficile d'être sûr. »

« J'ai l'argent. » dit Sirius immédiatement.

 _Alors, tu dois acheter tes amis ?_

« Sirius- »

 _Je ne t'écoute pas._

« Lunard, tu ne protesterais pas si tu voyais combien j'ai. »

« C'est vrai. » confirma Harry.

« Ta présence a le même effet, dit Remus. Enfin, ça pourrait être différent cette fois si je suis en colère à propos de James, au lieu d'être triste. »

« Eh bien, l'offre tient toujours. » dit Sirius.

Remus sourit.

« Alors, le camp ? » demanda Harry.

« Désolé Harry. Non, pour répondre à ta question. Je n'ai pas été dans le camp avant de rejoindre l'Ordre. »

Il sourit à nouveau.

« J'ai été vraiment chanceux que mes parents puissent gérer ma condition et qu'ils aient été prêts à le faire. Tes parents, Harry, l'auraient aussi fait sans sourciller et tes grands-parents – de chaque côté, en fait, même si les parents de Lily étaient des moldus, se seraient fait à l'idée, je pense – mais toutes les familles ne le font pas. »

« La mienne ne l'aurait pas accepté. » dit Sirius.

 _Non, et pourquoi l'auraient-ils accepté ? Tu es inutile, un gaspillage de place-_

 _James ne le pensait pas_ , pensa Sirius, avec fermeté. Ce qu'ils considéraient comme sa vraie famille – les Potter – l'auraient, comme Remus l'avait dit, accepté. Pour ce qui étaient des Black – moins Regulus – c'était une autre histoire.

« Ils étaient heureux de me voir partir. En fait, ils auraient probablement- »

« Sirius, Harry n'a pas besoin d'entendre parler de désagréables- »

« Il sait déjà quasiment tout, dit Sirius en agitant une main. Il a rencontré le portrait de ma mère. Et il a fréquenté Kreattur depuis qu'on a emménagé. »

« Quand même, dit Remus, en pinçant les lèvres. C'est probablement mieux qu'il n'entende pas- »

« Je ne suis pas un bébé. » dit doucement Harry en regardant Remus.

Si Sirius n'avait pas eu son bras autour de Harry, qu'il n'avait pas eu une preuve physique que Harry était là, il aurait juré – sur sa vie – que celui qui avait parlé était James. Remus eut également l'air ébranlé, mais se reprit rapidement.

« Harry, si je croyais ça, je ne t'aurais pas parlé de Greyback, dit-il. Je dis juste que Sirius ne devrait pas tout te raconter – à ce propos, du moins. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Harry.

« Parce qu'en tant que parrain, c'est son boulot de te protéger d'histoires comme ça. »

« Alors tu penses que je ne devrais pas entendre parler d'enfants qui ont faim, mais qu'on envoie au lit parce que leurs proches ne les aiment pas ou à qui ont dit de ne pas poser de questions- »

Le pire n'était pas ce que Harry disait. C'était la façon dont il le disait pas de manière furieuse ou amère, mais calmement – avec un soupçon d'exaspération qui fit penser à Sirius qu'il se souciait plus de l'impact de ses mots sur Remus que sur les choses qui étaient arrivées. Cela donna envie à Sirius de casser quelque chose.

« -ou qu'on enferme dans un placard pendant une semaine- »

La tête de Remus se tourna brusquement.

« Je n'ai jamais su ça, dit-il en fixant Sirius. Pourquoi- pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit ? »

« Il ne parle pas de moi. » dit Sirius à travers ses dents serrés.

 _Tu l'as laissé là-bas, tu as laissé ça arriver …_

« Et il n'a pas raconté qu'on lui avait dit que James et Lily étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et qu'il ne savait pas qu'il était un sorcier. » dit Sirius, en faisant de son mieux pour ignorer la potion.

Tout sembla devenir silencieux. Ça n'était pas particulièrement bruyant avant – ils ne faisaient que parler – mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, l'absence de bruit semblait plus prononcée.

« Non ... » dit Remus en se tournant pour regarder Harry, qui haussa les épaules mais soutint son regard.

Remus déglutit bruyamment, sans avoir l'air certain de savoir que dire. Ses yeux étaient devenus très brillants.

« Si la façon dont les Dursley m'ont donné à Patmol était une indication, murmura Harry. Alors je pense qu'ils m'auraient donné à Greyback même si je n'étais pas un loup-garou. »

Remus s'enfonça dans le canapé.

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je ne savais pas. » murmura-t-il en secouant la tête.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je savais qu'ils étaient désagréables, mais … Harry, je jure que si j'avais eu la moindre idée de ça, j'aurais fait … eh bien, quelque chose. Je t'aurais probablement kidnappé moi-même, avant que cet imbécile ait pu le faire. »

Il adressa un sourire à Patmol pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait aucune rancœur derrière les mots, mais son sourire n'atteint pas ses yeux il était visiblement toujours secoué. Sirius ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Il l'avait aussi été.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Pas vraiment. »

Il adressa un large sourire à Sirius et celui-ci lui pressa l'épaule.

« Mais- » commença Remus, mais Sirius croisa son regard et secoua la tête.

Harry avait haussé les épaules à plusieurs reprises et Sirius le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que c'était un signal d'alerte. Remus déglutit de nouveau.

« Tu lui as raconté la nuit où tu t'es enfui ? » dit-il finalement d'une voix rauque, en regardant Sirius.

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Mais pas dans les détails. »

S'il parlait un jour de cette nuit-là à Harry, ce ne serait pas avant qu'il soit bien, bien plus âgé. Remus acquiesça et sembla soulagé.

Tous les trois se turent. Remus ne fixait rien de particulier et ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour dire quelque chose avant de changer d'avis. Harry regardait les photographies sur la cheminée de Remus avec une expression indescriptible. Sirius pensait, de façon plutôt morbide, à quel point lui et son filleul pouvaient tous les deux être perturbés – tous les trois, en fait.

 _Mais on guérit. Doucement, mais on y arrive. Et Harry est jeune. Assez jeune pour que les années de sa vie dont il se souviendra le mieux soient de bonnes années._ Sirius se promit silencieusement de s'en assurer.

Remus s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda Harry. Harry le regarda curieusement.

« Tu sais, dit-il. J'avais aussi une tante terrible. »

Harry leva la tête et Remus sourit d'un air piteux.

« Tante Catherine. Je pense qu'elle est 'morte' au moins vingt fois pendant mes années à Poudlard pour me fournir une excuse pour mes absences mensuelles. C'était mesquin, mais la façon dont elle me traitait valait bien ça. Elle n'approuvait pas vraiment que je sois un loup-garou, tu vois. »

Harry souriait doucement et semblait réaliser que Remus était en train d'essayer de se faire pardonner pour avoir suggérer que Harry était trop jeune pour entendre certaines histoires. Sirius supposa aussi que Harry – dont les proches n'approuvaient pas non plus qu'il soit un sorcier – pouvait se sentir concerné.

« Et maintenant, c'est qui qui partage ses traumatismes d'enfance ? » murmura Sirius.

« J'ai toujours été un hypocrite. » dit Remus avec ironie.

« Elle a mérité toutes les 'morts' que Remus lui a donné. » dit Sirius à Harry.

Il avait rencontré la Tante Catherine de Remus pendant les vacances de Pâques lors de leur troisième année. Lui et Remus avaient lancé un petit sort sur ses œufs en chocolat pour les rendaient impossible à croquer ils s'étaient amusé pendant plusieurs minutes à la regarder essayer de mordre dans l'œuf – à sa plus grande irritation – et l'avaient fait exploser, la recouvrant de gelée collante et parfumée à la fraise.

« Sale garce. »

Harry murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Tante Marge ».

« Hmm ? » demanda Sirius.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Rien. »

 _Rien, mes fesses. Je demanderais plus tard, quand tu penseras que j'ai oublié._ Sirius cacha son sourire. _Attends juste un peu._

« Catherine a déménagé en France, il y a quelques années, dit Remus de façon plutôt joyeuse. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis. »

« Comment vont tes parents ? » demanda Sirius.

Tout en le disant, il réalisa que Remus vivait seul ici et que ses parents n'étaient pas assez riches pour acheter une autre maison sans vendre celle qu'ils possédaient. Remus n'était pas non plus assez riche pour la leur acheter. Sirius grimaça.

« Je suis désolé, Lunard- » commença-t-il.

 _Tu vois, tu ne peux même pas ouvrir ta bouche sans être insensible._

 _Tais-toi !_

« C'est rien – tu ne savais pas, dit Remus, en prenant une longue respiration. Ma mère était malade, à la fin. »

Il se mit à rire amèrement.

« Un cancer. C'est une maladie moldue, mais elle était née-moldue, alors ... »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Elle est morte, il y a trois ans. Mon père n'était plus le même. Matt – le Matt qui sait maintenant, Sirius, ajouta-t-il. M'a aidé à m'occuper de lui jusqu'à ... »

« Je suis désolé. » dit Sirius en se sentant comme un parfait abruti.

« C'est rien. » lui assura Remus.

Le silence retomba de nouveau. Pendant ce temps, Sirius réfléchissait à des moyens pour extirper une histoire à propos de la Tante Marge de la bouche de son filleul quand il avait réussi à obtenir la vérité sur la famille de la sœur de Lily, Harry avait été plutôt ému et s'était donc montré enclin à parler. Ça et Sirius lui avait promis une histoire ou un souhait en retour – ce que Harry n'avait pas encore demandé, réalisa Sirius – mais il ne pensait pas que ça marcherait cette fois.

Il regarda autour de lui Harry fronçait les sourcils en regardant ses baskets et avait une odeur soucieuse. Sirius ne pouvait identifier aucune odeur plus forte que celle-là, mais ce n'était pas surprenant parfois – mais certainement pas toujours – quand une personne était si profondément perdue dans ses pensées, les émotions qu'elle ressentait ne devenaient pas toujours physiques, parce que la personne était très concentrée mentalement.

Ce qui intéressait Sirius, c'était que Harry avait partagé avec Remus quelques-uns des pires détails à propos des Dursley, de façon presque volontaire. Il ne pensait pas que Harry s'était soudainement ouvert – il était toujours raisonnablement privé. Peut-être que Harry s'était senti sentimental ? Il avait eu une grosse journée, après tout. Ou peut-être qu'il commençait à faire confiance à Remus. Remus était quelqu'un en qui il était facile d'avoir confiance et il connaissait Harry depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Ou peut-être-

« Le placard. » dit doucement Remus, en rompant le silence.

« Quoi ? » demandèrent ensemble Harry et Sirius.

« Tu as dit qu'il serait dans un placard, murmura Remus en regardant Sirius. C'est pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh, dit Sirius, en comprenant enfin. Euh, ouais. »

« Tu avais raison, tu sais, ajouta Remus. Il était dans la chambre d'ami. »

Sirius sourit et se tourna pour regarder Harry, qui s'était soudainement immobilisé il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il était embarrassé. Il cligna des yeux et son sourire disparut. Le visage de Harry n'était pas rouge, mais de la couleur d'un parchemin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Sirius, en bougeant pour pouvoir mieux le dévisager.

Harry déglutit et ses yeux passèrent de Sirius à Remus.

« Je- euh ... »

Il déglutit encore et passa une main dans ses cheveux d'une façon un peu nerveuse, plutôt que de la façon habituelle de James. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et se leva.

« Il y a … euh … quelque chose que je pense que vous devriez voir. »


	27. Un plan ingénieux

Salut à tous et de belles vacances pour ceux qui ont la chance d'en profiter ! Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre ! Pour la découverte de Harry, pour Tonks et Tante Catherine et pour les plans de Lucius Malefoy (que vous allez adorer détester !) ! Merci à nouveau à tous ceux qui lisent, à tous ceux qui prennent le temps d'écrire un commentaire ou d'envoyer un message ! Bonne lecture à tous et à très vite !

* * *

« Je ne sais pas. » murmura Lunard.

Lui et Patmol tenaient une conversation presque silencieuse, quelques pas derrière Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu ne sais pas ?! siffla Sirius. C'est ta foutue maison ! Tu dois sûrement savoir tout ce qu'il y a dedans ! »

Lunard resta un moment silencieux.

« Oh ! » laissa-t-il finalement échapper.

« Quoi ? » demanda Patmol.

Mais Lunard ne répondit pas.

Harry ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'ami. Il se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de faire ça – ce n'était pas sa maison après tout, et il ne devrait sans doute pas mener les deux autres comme si c'était le cas – mais il pensait que leur montrer et leur expliquer marcherait mieux que leur dire puis leur montrer. Il espérait juste que ça n'embêterait pas Lunard si Harry se mettait à fouiner dans ses affaires il n'avait pas fait exprès de trouver la boîte. _C'est juste … arrivé_ , pensa-t-il, de manière coupable.

Harry se dirigea directement vers le placard où il s'était caché plus tôt.

« C'était la chambre de tes parents, non ? » demanda Patmol à Lunard.

« Une chambre d'ami maintenant, répondit Lunard, tandis que Harry posait une grande boîte au milieu de la pièce. Vraiment. »

Il avait ajouté le dernier mot pour lui-même, plus que pour quiconque d'autre.

Harry souleva le couvercle, le posa à côté et tendit la main pour attraper un miroir qui faisait la taille d'un petit livre.

« Ça ne t'ennuie pas ? » demanda-t-il à Lunard avec nervosité.

Lunard secoua la tête et fit signe à Harry de faire ce qu'il voulait il semblait avoir oublié comment parler. Sans rien dire, Harry passa le miroir à Patmol.

« C'est pas possible, murmura-t-il, les mains tremblantes. Je l'ai vu. _Tu_ l'as vu. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre et sortit autre chose de la boîte. C'était une photographie, la même photographie que lui et Patmol avaient vu au travers du miroir les derniers mois. Harry avait eu raison sur le fait que Lily était là. Elle se tenait sur un côté, trop loin pour apparaître dans le miroir, et parlait apparemment à James. Patmol fixa la photographie et laissa échapper un souffle bruyant.

« Alors c'est là qu'elles sont arrivées, hein ? »

« Où quoi- »

« Les affaires de Lily et James, dit doucement Patmol. Comment tu as fini avec tout ça ? »

« Peter est 'mort', dit Lunard. Et tu es allé à Azkaban … Légitimement, ça aurait du te revenir, Harry, mais Dumbledore a dit que ta tante ne voudrait pas de ça dans la maison. »

« Rien de surprenant. » murmura Harry, en regardant à nouveau la photographie de ses parents.

Tous les deux lui sourirent et lui firent des signes de la main. Il fit de même, timidement.

« J'avais oublié que tout ça était là. » souffla Lunard, en s'agenouillant près de la boîte.

Il sortit un cahier poussiéreux, avant de le rejeter dans la boîte.

« Pour être honnête, je ne voulais pas de ça – trop de souvenirs douloureux – mais c'était ça ou le Ministère emportait tout ... »

« On peut mettre ça de côté ? » demanda Patmol, en laissant tomber le miroir dans la boîte.

Sa voix semblait plutôt tremblante.

« Il y a- on regardera plus tard, mais- »

« Pas maintenant. » dit Lunard d'une voix rauque, en acquiesçant.

Harry replaça doucement la photographie. Lunard attrapa le couvercle et recouvrit la boîte. Il la porta jusqu'au placard et ferma la porte, sous les yeux de Harry. Il était curieux, mais il était prêt à attendre il avait déjà attendu huit ans, pas vrai ? Et il avait eu plus de temps que les autres pour se remettre du choc de la trouvaille.

Harry suivit Patmol jusqu'à la partie principale de la maison. Patmol s'assit sur le canapé et plaça sa tête dans ses mains. Pendant un moment, Harry pensa qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer, mais il ne faisait aucun bruit et ne tremblait pas. Lunard arriva un moment après, jeta un œil à Patmol et se dirigea directement vers le plan de travail de la cuisine au fond de la pièce.

Il fouilla un peu dans les placards à la recherche d'allumettes et soupira, visiblement frustré. Lunard, sur un ton d'excuse, demanda à Harry s'il pouvait sortir, aller dans la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse presque plus voir la maison, compter lentement jusqu'à cent avant de revenir.

« Désolé, je ne pouvais pas risquer d'activer la Trace, dit Lunard d'un air penaud, lorsque Harry revint. Tiens. »

« Merci. » dit Harry, en prenant la tasse de thé.

Il s'assit près de Patmol, qui avait sorti son propre miroir et fixait l'écran noir il semblait montrer le côté de la boîte.

« Patmol ? »

« Ouais, gamin ? » demanda Patmol, en levant les yeux.

« Comment tu- »

« Bien, dit Patmol avec une tentative de sourire, en acceptant une tasse fumante. Merci, Lunard. »

Harry et Lunard firent des tentatives non convaincantes pour recommencer une conversation, mais Patmol ne semblait pas les entendre et Harry pouvait voir que le cœur de Remus n'y était pas. _C'est de ma faute_ , pensa-t-il en les regardant tous les deux. _Je les ai bouleversé. Et j'ai envoyé Patmol chez Marlène. Rogue aurait dit qu'il le méritait mais Rogue est un crétin. Et Kreattur …_

« Désolé, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? »

« Hmm ? demanda Lunard. Désolé, j'ai pas entendu. »

« Peu importe. »

Harry se leva et posa son thé sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

« Est-ce que j'ai le droit de sortir me promener ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas, dit Lunard. Juste … euh … reste proche de la maison, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » dit Harry.

Il fourra ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Harry. »

Harry se tourna doucement pour regarder Patmol.

« Tu as ta baguette, juste au cas où ? »

Harry acquiesça et s'enfuit.

Il fit plusieurs tours de jardin, s'aventura dans la forêt avant de ressortir et finalement, se retrouva sous un vieil arbre au fond du jardin. Il s'enfonça dans un trou terreux entre deux racines et fixa la forêt sans vraiment la voir, arrachant l'herbe qui poussait autour de ses baskets.

Bien plus tard, quand le ciel était noir et que la lune descendante était levée depuis plusieurs heures, Patmol vint le rejoindre.

« Je suis désolé. » dit-il sans préambule, tandis qu'il rejoignait Harry en bas de l'arbre.

Harry leva la tête et plissa les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer sur le visage de Patmol. Il faisait trop sombre pour lire son expression.

« Pour … ? » demanda Harry, confus.

« Tout, dit Patmol, misérable. Je t'avais promis une bonne vie quand je t'ai emmené avec moi de chez ta tante et ton oncle- »

« C'est une bonne vie, répliqua Harry. J'adore vivre avec toi. »

« Merci, gamin, dit-il, avant de renifler. C'est cette stupide potion – c'est comme s'il y avait un Détraqueur qui vivait dans ma tête ou quelque chose comme ça et ça me fait … penser des choses parfois. »

Harry ne dit rien c'était la première fois que Patmol en parlait.

« Une minute, je suis heureux et la minute d'après, je suis déprimé. Je ne peux pas le contrôler. Le chocolat aide, mais c'est dans ma tête. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis supposé en faire et j'ai peur de devenir fou avant que ça ne s'en aille, parce que c'est là tout le temps. C'est mieux quand je suis un chien, mais dès le moment où je me retransforme, c'est de nouveau là. Même les vrais Détraqueurs ne font pas ça ils venaient et repartaient, mais ça, c'est là tout le temps- »

« Comment tu combats les Détraqueurs ? demanda soudainement Harry, en fixant les arbres. Je sais que tu traites les effets avec du chocolat, mais comment tu les combats vraiment ? »

Il n'avait jamais repris ce livre sur les Détraqueurs après sa nuit désastreuse chez Rogue.

« Ils n'aiment pas particulièrement le feu. » dit Patmol, en haussant les épaules.

Il s'était un peu calmé.

« Mais généralement, un Patronus suffit. »

« Un quoi ? »

« C'est un sort. Ça- ça fait apparaître un … protecteur, qui vient de tes souvenirs heureux. »

« Alors pourquoi tu n'en lances pas un ? » demanda Harry.

« Ta Trace. » dit Patmol.

Ses dents brillèrent dans l'obscurité il souriait. Les changements d'humeur étaient plutôt déconcertants.

« Patmol- »

« Je sais, je sais. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, soupira Patmol. Pour plusieurs raisons. La première, c'est que je suis privé de souvenirs heureux, en ce moment. Il y a toi et Lunard, bien sûr – oh et Kreattur, je suppose – mais même sans ces … choses dans ma tête, tout le reste est en quelque sorte … eh bien, foutu. »

« Je suis désolé pour Marlène. » dit Harry.

« Je ne pense pas qu'un de nous ait vu ça venir. Je veux dire, qui se réveille et rejoint les Aurors après huit ans à la maison, tout seul ? »

Sirius se mit à rire. Il était tendu, mais c'était tout de même un rire.

« Bref, la deuxième raison, la plus importante, c'est qu'un Patronus est une chose physique. Ça ne fera pas grand-chose dans ma- tête ... »

Patmol sauta sur ses pieds.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Je dois parler à Remus – je ne sais même pas si c'est possible, mais j'ai peut-être une idée ! »

Il se précipita vers la maison, en criant après Lunard. Harry le fixa, complètement confus et aussi un peu inquiet. La potion ne l'avait jamais rendu heureux avant.

Harry se leva, décidant qu'il ferait mieux de s'assurer que Patmol allait bien.

Patmol semblait, en effet, en bonne forme. Quand Harry entra, il leva les yeux, rayonnant, avant de poursuivre sa discussion animée avec Lunard.

« -mais c'est possible ? » demanda-t-il en se levant pour faire les cent pas.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelque chose comme ça. » dit Lunard, qui avait pourtant l'air intéressé.

« Eh bien évidemment, dit Patmol de manière pompeuse, avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Quelqu'un d'aussi incroyablement malin que moi n'arrive qu'une fois à chaque millénaire. »

Il tremblait presque d'excitation, cependant.

« Tu n'as pas de livres là-dessus, si ? »

« J'en ai un sur l'Occlumancie basique. » dit Lunard en bougeant pour que Harry puisse s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Patmol se levait et se rasseyait si souvent que Harry serait en danger d'écrasement s'il s'installait sur l'autre canapé.

« Vraiment ? demanda Patmol, l'air surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ça ? »

« Tenter de supprimer mon côté loup pour les pleines lunes. J'avais besoin d'une autre solution après ... »

« De la chance avec ça ? » demanda Patmol, l'air amusé malgré la référence à Halloween.

« Un peu, admit Lunard. En fait, j'ai réussi à séparer mon esprit humain et celui du loup – j'ai enfermé mon esprit humain dans un cage d'argent – mais je ne pouvais pas tout bloquer parce que le loup fait partie de moi. J'ai fini avec une horrible migraine, parce que j'essayais d'agir sur les deux en même temps. Heureusement, Belby a réussi la Potion-Loup et j'ai pu l'utiliser plusieurs mois pour m'accorder une pause. »

« Génie, dit Patmol, avant de sourire largement. Quelles chances pour que deux personnes aussi intelligentes soient nés dans le même- »

« Si tu finis cette phrase, je ne te montrerais pas où se trouve le livre. » le prévint Lunard.

Harry ricana et Patmol se mit à bouder.

« Et tu voudras sûrement le livre, puisque tu n'auras pas accès la bibliothèque du Square Grimmaurd avant plusieurs jours. »

Patmol ouvrit la bouche et prit une inspiration bruyante. Lunard et Harry patientèrent.

« _Bien_. » dit-il, en soufflant.

« C'est sur l'étagère dans ma chambre. » dit Lunard.

Patmol sauta sur ses pieds.

« Va chercher. » ajouta Lunard.

Patmol arqua un sourcil et disparut dans l'autre partie de la maison.

« Tu n'aurais pas du dire ça. » dit Harry à Lunard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait- »

Au même moment, une masse de fourrure noire débarqua dans la pièce, avec le livre de Lunard entre ses crocs.

« Sirius ! »

Lunard laissa échapper un cri, pendant que Harry éclatait de rire.

« Repose-le- lâche-le ! Tu es en train de le mouiller ! »

Patmol lâcha le livre sur les genoux de Lunard et lui lécha généreusement la joue avant de sautiller. Sa queue battante frappa l'épaule de Harry.

« Patmol. » dit Harry en repoussant la queue qui cognait ses lunettes.

« J'avais oublié quel imbécile tu étais, se lamenta Lunard, en se séchant le visage, puis le livre avec sa manche. A part ça, ce matin, tu as été si calme … et _bien éduqué_. »

Il écarta le museau de Patmol du livre.

« Tu n'auras pas ça tant que tu ne te seras pas retransformé. »

Patmol gémit.

« Et recule ! Tu nous écrases tous les deux ! »

Il poussa sur l'épaule de Patmol. Celui-ci ne bougea pas. En réalité, il s'étira et s'assit, en s'appuyant sur eux, avant de toucher le livre du bout du museau de nouveau.

« J'abandonne. » dit Lunard.

Il réussit à s'extraire et se leva. Tandis qu'il se tournait vers la cuisine, Harry pensa qu'il avait vu un sourire.

« Tiens. »

Harry se mit à rire, en attrapant le livre. Patmol se retourna pour faire face à Harry.

« Dis-moi quand tu veux que je tourne la page. »

Harry ouvrit le livre, le posa contre le bras du canapé et Patmol commença à lire. Quand il voulait changer de page, il laissait échapper un léger soupir et Harry s'exécutait.

Lunard arrêta soudainement ce qu'il faisait dans la cuisine et disparut dans le couloir. Pensant qu'il était juste parti aux toilettes, Harry recommença à tourner les pages. Plusieurs minutes après, cependant, il y eut un petit clic et Lunard disparut dans le couloir de nouveau, en tenant ce qui ressemblait étrangement à un appareil photo. Harry le fusilla des yeux, mais c'était trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit – la photo avait déjà été prise – et il était trop à l'aise pour bouger, de toute façon.

Patmol gémit, poussa sa main et Harry se réinstalla sur le canapé.

* * *

Harry et Patmol passèrent trois nuits dans la maison de Lunard, juste pour s'assurer qu'ils n'allaient pas débarquer à la maison pendant que les Aurors faisaient leurs recherches. Lunard était sorti pour les recherches de Malefoy les matins du dimanche et du lundi, pour que personne ne devienne suspicieux. Harry et Patmol avaient donc eu la maison pour eux seuls ces fois-là.

Harry était toujours curieux à propos de la boîte avec les affaires de ses parents – particulièrement parce qu'il dormait dans cette chambre, tandis que Patmol avait pris le canapé du salon – mais il n'était pas impatient de la rouvrir. Il se dit qu'il attendrait jusqu'à ce que Patmol ou Lunard s'en souvienne.

Patmol semblait toujours intrigué par son idée d'Occlumancie – Harry n'avait pas tout compris, parce que Patmol était si excité quand il parlait que ça n'avait pas toujours du sens – et avait passé beaucoup de temps à parcourir le livre de Lunard sur l'Occlumancie. Il faisait souvent ça l'après-midi, quand Lunard était dans le coin pour s'occuper de Harry – autrement, Harry était abandonné à sa lutte avec le stupide puzzle de Regulus.

Lunard avait appris à Harry comment jouer à la véritable bataille explosive et ils avaient aussi joué au jeu de Dumbledore. Quand ils ne faisaient pas ça, Lunard l'emmenait se promener dans la forêt et lui racontait des histoires sur ses années à Poudlard. De temps en temps, Patmol les rejoignait pour les promenades – parfois, il y allait en tant qu'humain et lui et Lunard se chamaillaient à propos de celui qui avait eu l'idée d'une farce ou de qui avait dit quoi et d'autres fois, il venait transformé en chien et chassait des lièvres et des oiseaux pour faire rire Harry.

A l'exception de ne pas pouvoir rentrer à la maison et de ne pas savoir comment Kreattur allait, la vie était plutôt belle.

* * *

Des mains brusques secouèrent Sirius pour le réveiller, le matin du mardi.

« Quesquispass' ? » demanda-t-il en clignant des yeux.

Remus se tenait au-dessus de lui, l'air terrifié.

« Debout ! Debout ! »

Sans cérémonie, Sirius fut hissé sur ses pieds et traîné jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Sa baguette atterrit avec un petit bruit sur le chemin de pierre et son oreiller et sa couverture suivirent rapidement. La porte se referma en claquant, avant qu'il ne puisse entendre de rapides bruits de pas et le son d'une autre porte qui claquait.

 _Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ pensa Sirius en titubant un peu, avant de glisser contre la porte.

 _Il ne veut pas de toi_ , murmura la potion du Détraqueur.

Il y eut un bruit de souffle, le bruit de quelque chose qui tombait sur le parquet de Lunard et ensuite, une voix joyeuse prit la parole.

« Désolé, j'ai mis plein de cendres partout ! »

Sirius attrapa sa baguette. _Il t'a trahi._

« Ne t'inquiète pas- »

« Laisse-moi t'aider je connais un sort- »

« Non ! s'écria Lunard. Je … euh … tiens, laisse-moi attraper un balai. Tu voudrais quelque chose ? A manger ? A boire ? »

 _Apparemment, elle est là pour un moment._ Sirius grogna et laissa sa tête tomber contre la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda la femme.

« Le vent. » répondit Remus.

« Oh, d'accord. Euh … Je prendrais du thé si tu en as. »

Il y eut du bruit à l'intérieur – des bruits de pas, un coup de balai de Remus, la femme s'asseyant sur l'un des canapés ou peut-être sur un fauteuil et aussi le bruit de l'eau et d'une allumette craquée Remus en avait acheté pour que Harry n'ait plus besoin de sortir à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient du thé.

« Je ne t'ai pas réveillé, si ? »

« Non, dit Remus. Fol-Oeil vient aussi ? »

 _Fol-Oeil ? Non, impossible …_ Sirius fourra sa couverture et son oreiller dans les buissons qui poussaient contre la maison et se leva aussi silencieusement que possible, avant de ramper jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison pour pouvoir jeter un œil par la fenêtre au-dessus du plan de travail de la cuisine. Il espéra que Remus ne lui en voudrait pas d'avoir pris appui sur un petit arbuste à fleurs blanches pour le faire. Juste au moment où il essayait de regarder cependant, la fenêtre s'ouvrit et Hedwige fut poussée dehors. Son aile lui frotta la joue et il jura, en se baissant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu _fous_? siffla Remus avec une voix trop faible pour que quiconque d'autre que Sirius ne puisse l'entendre. Si elle te voit, on est tous les deux morts ! Et descends de mes géraniums ! »

 _Bon finalement, il semble que Remus m'en veut_ , pensa Sirius en riant légèrement. Remus laissa échapper un soupir frustré et referma la fenêtre en la claquant.

« Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui a décidé d'attaquer mon jardin. » entendit-il Remus dire.

« J'imagine que tu vis si près de la forêt que des choses peuvent sûrement venir vagabonder. » dit la femme – que Sirius suspectait d'être la fille de sa cousine.

Il était prêt à tout pour lui parler, si c'était le cas – combien de fois avait-il eu cette chance ? - mais n'était pas trop sûr de la façon d'y parvenir.

 _A moins que …_

 _Oui_ , pensa-t-il. Ça _va marcher. Je peux lui parler et ridiculiser Lunard en même temps. Ça lui apprendra à me jeter dehors._

Sirius se transforma et courut jusqu'à l'avant de la maison, prenant le chemin de pierre et passant la grille qui menait à la forêt. Il courut jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir la maison et se retransforma, avant de commencer à lancer des sorts pour changer son apparence, sa voix et ses vêtements il transforma son pantalon de pyjama en une longue robe à dentelle et plusieurs cailloux en différents types de bijoux tapageurs.

Il transforma deux autres feuilles – des brunes cette fois – en chaussures, avant de replacer sa baguette dans sa poche et de sortir de la forêt. Cela lui prit plus longtemps en tant qu'humain, mais s'il courrait, il aurait l'air essoufflé et ça n'irait pas s'il voulait que son plan marche. Il s'entraîna à marcher d'une certaine façon sur le chemin du retour, jusqu'à ce que sa démarche ressemble exactement à ce dont il se souvenait.

Il prit une longue inspiration, leva le menton et poussa la porte d'entrée.

« Remus, mon chou. » dit-il sans regarder personne.

Il pouvait sentir le choc et l'horreur de Remus, mais cela se transforma rapidement en suspicion, avant de devenir un étrange mélange entre l'amusement et l'irritation.

 _Il ne veut pas de toi ici_ , murmura la potion.

 _Je ne suis même pas moi, alors tais-toi,_ s'écria Sirius.

Étrangement, la voix lui obéit. Elle s'était montrée plus discrète ces derniers jours, depuis qu'il avait eu son idée, comme si elle savait que son temps était compté. Du moins, il l'espérait. Il y avait un risque que ça ne marche pas.

« J'aurais beaucoup aimé que tu viennes. C'était charmant il y avait tous ces petits oiseaux et j'ai même vu un blaireau, Remu- Oh. »

Il s'autorisa à regarder Nymphadora – et c'était elle, parce que qui d'autre à sa connaissance pouvait avoir des cheveux blancs et n'avoir pas l'air plus âgé que dix-huit ans ? S'il se souvenait bien, ses cheveux devenaient blancs quand elle était surprise. Elle en avait vraiment l'air sa bouche était grande ouverte et ses yeux – sombres comme ceux de Ted – étaient écarquillés.

« Remus ? dit Sirius, accusateur. Qui est-ce ? Je croyais que tu m'avais dit que tu ne fréquentais personne ! »

« Je suis Tonks, dit faiblement Nymphadora. Et nous ne sommes pas- »

« Un plaisir. » dit Sirius en lui tendant la main.

Nymphadora observa les longs ongles violets que Sirius s'était fabriqué et lui serra la main.

« Eh bien, souffla-t-il, en regardant Remus qui avait toujours l'air stupéfait. Je peux voir que mon bon à rien de neveu ne compte pas nous présenter. Honnêtement, j'ignore _où_ sont passées ses manières ce matin ! Je suis Catherine Lupin. J'ose espérer que Remus vous a au moins offert un thé, ma chère. »

« O- oui, bafouilla Nymphadora, en se rasseyant. Et un petit-déjeuner. »

Elle montra sa tasse et son assiette d'œufs.

« Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas réalisé que tu avais- »

Elle adressa un regard d'excuse à Remus.

« On peut se rejoindre au Chaudron- »

« Des sottises ! s'exclama Sirius. Alors, est-ce que c'est juste Tonks ou est-ce qu'il y a autre chose qui vient avant ou après ? »

« Juste Tonks. » dit Nymphadora.

Sirius claqua la langue.

« A quoi pensaient vos parents ? Tonks n'est pas un nom pour une jeune femme. »

Il jeta un œil à Remus qui avait l'air mortifié. _Parfait_ , pensa Sirius.

« Eh bien ? dit-il. Tu ne vas pas me proposer une tasse de thé et une assiette d'œufs également ? »

Remus le dévisagea.

« Et apporte-moi une chaise. »

« D'accord. »

Remus se leva, le visage rouge, et plaça une chaise près de Sirius.

« Merci, mon beau. » dit Sirius, en battant des cils, tout en s'asseyant.

« De rien. » dit Remus, avec une voix mielleuse qui fit penser à Sirius que – si Nymphadora n'avait pas été là – il l'aurait plutôt étranglé.

Remus se dirigea vers la cuisine, remplit une tasse et une assiette et apporta tout cela à table.

« Alors. Comment était ta promenade ? »

« C'était merveilleux. » dit Sirius.

A l'intérieur, il riait si fort qu'il aurait pu pleurer. A l'extérieur, il était sûr qu'il ressemblait à une vieille femme pompeuse.

« La prochaine fois, tu _devrais_ simplement venir avec moi. »

« O- oui, dit Remus. Je ferais ça. »

Sirius lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Remus planta sa fourchette dans ses œufs.

« Alors, dit Sirius, en attrapant un petit morceau d'œuf avec sa fourchette. Comment connaissez-vous Remus, Tonks ? Est-ce que vous vous fréquentez ? Je vous assure, vous pouvez trouver mieux. »

Le front de Remus heurta la table avec un bruit sourd.

« Mon chéri, tu vas mettre de la nourriture dans tes cheveux. Assieds-toi correctement … Voilà un bon garçon. »

Remus regarda longuement sa fourchette, comme s'il pensait à poignarder Sirius avec.

« Nous ne sommes pas en couple, dit Nymphadora. Nous travaillons ensemble. »

« Oh ! Vous devez travailler avec le garçon Malefoy ! »

« Oui. » dit Nymphadora, avec méfiance.

Sirius était impressionné qu'elle réussisse à garder la même couleur de cheveux pendant toute la conversation.

« Charmant, dit Sirius en piquant un nouveau morceau d'œuf avec sa fourchette. Tu sais, Remus, ton argenterie devrait vraiment être polie. »

« Ce n'est pas de l'argent, dit Remus. C'est de l'inox. Ça n'a pas besoin d'être poli. »

« Je suppose que c'est un de tes machins moldus. » dit Sirius, en jetant un œil à sa fourchette comme si elle l'avait mortellement offensé.

« Contente toi de manger. » soupira Remus.

« Je le ferais, dit Sirius d'une manière hautaine. Je m'assurais simplement que tu étais conscient que je n'étais pas heureuse à propos de cette histoire d'inox. »

Nymphadora se mit à rire dans sa tasse de thé. Sirius sourit dans la sienne.

« Alors, vous êtes prêts à trouver cet affreux garçon, Black ? »

Nymphadora regarda Remus.

« Pas vraiment. » dit-il.

« Je me souviens de lui, dit Sirius à Nymphadora, d'une façon que les vieilles femmes fières pouvaient utiliser. De bons amis avec Remus. Un garçon si charmant. Un bon sang – le fils de deux Black si je me souviens bien. Un beau garçon également. »

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ajouter ça.

« Quel gâchis, vraiment, qu'il soit devenu si vilain ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse faire toutes ces choses terribles. J'ai entendu qu'il volait des enfants maintenant ! »

« Oui, il a emmené Harry, dit Remus. Le fils de James et Lily. Tu te souviens d'eux ? »

« James … Oh, oui ! Le fils Potter, ajouta Sirius comme si Nymphadora ne le savait pas déjà. Charmant garçon, bon sang comme Black, mais il avait d'affreux cheveux ébouriffés et ces idiotes lunettes – je ne sais pas pourquoi ses parents ne l'ont pas emmené à Ste Mangouste pour simplement lui soigner les yeux. »

« On ne peut pas soigner les yeux. » dit Remus en souriant pour la première fois.

Nymphadora acquiesça.

« On peut juste placer un sort à la place des lunettes, mais ça doit être renforcé toutes les heures. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Sirius.

« James avait toujours peur que ça s'en aille dans un endroit où il ne pourrait pas le renouveler. » dit Remus.

Sirius dut lutter pour ne pas sourire. Il avait oublié ça.

« Peur ? dit-il à la place. Et ce garçon était un Gryffondor, non ? Seigneur, ce que c'est ridicule. La fille Evans était aussi à Gryffondor, non ? Courageuse, celle-là. Vous étiez tous à l'école ensemble, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Remus acquiesça.

« Très intelligente, n'est-ce pas ? La façon dont Potter a réussi à gagner son cœur me dépasse ! »

« La patience. » dit Remus sèchement.

« Peut-être, dit Sirius, obligeamment, en luttant à nouveau pour ne pas sourire. Mais il me semble qu'elle était née-moldue et qu'il était un Sang-Pur … Ce n'est pas souvent que ça arrive, n'est-ce pas ? »

Comme il l'espérait, Nymphadora s'éclaircit la gorge. Sirius se complimenta mentalement Remus pouvait dire le contraire autant qu'il le voulait, mais Sirius était incroyablement malin.

« Mes parents sont comme ça. » dit-elle.

« Vraiment ? »

Nymphadora hocha la tête.

« Et ils sont heureux en mariage ? demanda Sirius, curieux d'entendre parler de sa cousine préférée. Le sang n'a jamais été un problème ? »

« Pas pour eux. La famille de Maman n'aime pas ça, mais on ne les voit pas. »

« Rien de surprenant, renifla Sirius, très heureux à l'intérieur. Je serais bouleversée si l'une de mes filles se mariaient en-dessous de sa classe sociale … Sans vouloir vous offenser, ma chère. »

« Pas de soucis. » dit Nymphadora sur un ton glacial.

Sirius prit une gorgée de thé pour cacher son sourire Nymphadora était donc proche de ses parents.

« Eh bien, merci beaucoup pour le petit-déjeuner, mon cher Remus et c'était … intéressant de vous rencontrer, Tonks. »

Nymphadora sourit, mais ça ressemblait plutôt à une grimace. Sirius ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir Tante Catherine était une femme agressive et il l'avait parfaitement imité.

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda Remus, l'air soulagé de le voir partir.

« M'allonger un peu avant le départ de mon Portoloin. » s'écria Sirius dans une imitation parfaite de la vieille sorcière grincheuse.

« Tu seras parti quand je reviendrais à la maison, alors ? » demanda Remus.

« Il est temps que je retrouve mon elfe de maison, dit Sirius. Et très franchement, je pense que j'ai accompli mes devoirs familiaux. Tu te débrouilles … ah, pas très bien, mais tu n'es pas mort, j'imagine, alors ça doit bien compter pour quelque chose. »

Nymphadora avait l'air furieuse.

« Oui, il est temps que je rentre à la maison. Aussi charmante qu'a pu être ma promenade de ce matin, je sens la forêt et ça ne va pas du tout j'ai un ami qui vient dîner ce soir. Un ami très proche, et je frémis à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait penser en me voyant comme ça dans ma propre maison ! »

« Je suis sûr qu'il serait horrifié. » dit Remus, mais ses yeux brillaient.

Il avait reçu le message, il était invité à dîner.

Sirius leva le menton et s'éloigna pour entrer dans la chambre d'ami. Il entendit Remus rire et s'excuser auprès de Nymphadora depuis la partie principale de la maison et ils se mirent apparemment à nettoyer la table. Sans magie, il espérait. Dans la chambre où Sirius était entré cependant, se trouvait un Harry à l'air très nerveux qui était assis de manière rigide sur le lit. Étrangement, il ne portait pas ses lunettes et c'était bizarre de le voir sans.

« Oh, mon cher. » dit Sirius en utilisant toujours la voix de Tante Catherine.

 _C'est pour des choses comme ça que j'adore la magie._

« Je pensais que c'était la salle de bain. »

« La … euh … la salle de bain est de l'autre côté. » dit Harry.

« Merci. »

Sirius se retourna comme s'il s'apprêtait à partir et s'arrêta.

« Est-ce que je te connais ? » demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne pense pas vous avoir déjà vu. » dit Harry sur un ton d'excuse.

« Hmph. Tu es le fils de Remus ? Il ne m'a jamais parlé d'un fils- »

« Je suis son neveu. »

« Remus est un enfant unique. »

« Non, il ne l'est pas. » dit Harry.

Sa main avait disparu sous son oreiller, où Sirius pensait qu'il avait du placer sa baguette.

« Demandez à Remus, il vous le dira. »

« Très bien . » approuva Sirius.

« Pardon, quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Le Chaudron Baveur ! » dit la voix de Nymphadora et la cheminée souffla depuis l'autre partie de la maison.

La voix de Remus répéta ces mots quelques secondes après.

« C'est moi, gamin. » dit Sirius en souriant largement.

Harry bougea un peu en entendant le surnom, mais continua de le regarder avec une politesse confuse.

« Qui, moi ? » demanda Harry.

« Sirius. »

Les yeux de Harry se plissèrent.

« Je ne vous crois pas. »

Il hésita un instant et sortit sa baguette. Sirius jura.

« J'ai entendu des gens dans la pièce d'à côté. Vous êtes Auror, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Gamin, quoi que tu fasses, n'utilises pas cette baguette. »

La baguette de Harry ne bougea pas.

« Quel animal avait Dudley le soir où on est parti de Privet Drive ? »

« Bordel, comment je suis supposé le savoir ? grogna Sirius. C'était un crapaud ? »

L'expression de Harry se durcit.

« Non, une tortue ! C'était une tortue ! »

Harry continua à avoir l'air suspicieux.

« J'ai le sentiment que toi et Fol-Oeil allez vous entendre à merveille, si vous avez la chance de vous rencontrer, dit Sirius en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Tiens, regarde. Ne me lance pas de sort. »

Il se transforma en Patmol et Harry se détendit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais déguisé en vieille femme ? » demanda Harry, l'air dégoûté.

Sirius aboya dans ce qui ressemblait à un rire et se retransforma pour pouvoir répondre. Harry éclata de rire Sirius avait retrouvé son apparence, mais il portait toujours la longue robe noire à dentelle de Tante Catherine, de lourds colliers et des bagues affreuses puisqu'ils ne faisaient pas partie de lui et n'avaient pas été annulé par sa transformation.

« Oh, tais-toi. » dit-il à Harry, qui se tenait le ventre.

Harry se fit un principe de l'ignorer.

« Bien, murmura-t-il. Tu veux rigoler ? Je vais te faire rigoler. »

« N- non ! » protesta Harry alors que Sirius se jetait sur lui pour commencer à le chatouiller.

* * *

Remus descendit de la cheminée au Chaudron Baveur et manqua de marcher sur Nymphadora, qui était tombée à plat ventre sur le sol. Il lui offrit sa main, qu'elle accepta en rougissant et ils se dirigèrent vers leur table habituelle. Arabella et Matt étaient déjà là – Dirk ne venait pas les mardis et Debbie ne faisait que les après-midi ce jour-là – et leur firent signe à tous.

« Comment ça va, Tock ? demanda Matt. Remus ? »

« Bien, merci. » dit Nymphadora.

« Ça va mieux ? Remus a dit que tu étais malade samedi. » dit Arabella en lui adressant un sourire compatissant.

Nymphadora lança un regard reconnaissant à Remus, tandis que Remus se sentait un peu perturbé par les talents d'actrice d'Arabella elle avait passé les deux derniers jours (puisque Nymphadora n'était pas là) à demander s'ils devaient lui faire confiance et si Remus avait eu une occasion de l'interroger sur le fait qu'elle ait disparu juste avant que Sirius ne soit 'apparu'.

« Je me sens beaucoup mieux, merci. Ma mère était heureuse d'avoir une excuse pour s'agiter, je pense, dit-elle en bougeant, un peu mal à l'aise. Et vous, comment ça va ? »

« Eh bien, Mr Tibbles ... »

Arabella commença à raconter à Nymphadora l'histoire d'un de ces chats qu'elle lui fasse confiance ou non, Nymphadora prêtait surtout facilement l'oreille aux histoires d'Arabella.

Matt avait l'air plus alerte aujourd'hui les effets de son traitement contre la pleine lune avaient complètement disparus. Il termina le dernier des toasts qu'il avait devant lui et repoussa son assiette.

« Il est en sécurité, alors ? » murmura-t-il, en reniflant.

Remus pensa que Harry avait raison la plupart des gens ne remarquerait pas le mouvement, à moins qu'ils sachent où regarder. Remus pencha la tête.

« Et c'est toujours une bonne chose ? »

Remus acquiesça à nouveau. Matt se mit à sourire.

« Je vérifiais juste. »

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » demanda Arabella.

« Remus me parlait juste de son invitée. » dit Matt avec facilité.

« Oh, dit Nymphadora, son expression s'assombrissant. Elle. »

« Elle ? » murmura Matt, l'air confus.

« Ma Tante Catherine, dit joyeusement Remus. Une femme horrible. Elle part aujourd'hui, merci Godric. »

Il croisa le regard de Matt et lui fit un clin d'œil. Les yeux de Matt s'agrandirent, avant qu'il ne ricane, ayant visiblement compris.

« Je reste encore près des bus aujourd'hui, Remus ? » demanda Arabella.

« Si ça te va. »

Arabella se leva et adressa un regard éloquent à Remus avant de pencher la tête vers Nymphadora. Remus acquiesça et Arabella ajusta son sac à main avant de sortir.

« Où est-ce que je vais ? » demanda Matt.

« King's Cross serait sûrement un bon endroit à surveiller. » dit Remus.

« Mais rien à trouver. » entendit-il Matt dire dans un souffle.

Nymphadora n'avait pas entendu ça. Remus jeta un œil à Matt et se mit à sourire, en secouant la tête. Matt lui rendit son sourire et s'éclipsa du pub.

« Prête ? » demanda Remus à Nymphadora.

Elle acquiesça et se leva.

« On va juste marcher de nouveau, c'est ça ? »

Remus hocha la tête.

« Alors, j'ai manqué quelque chose ? Je n'ai pas pu demandé avec ta tante ... »

« J'imagine que tu as entendu parler de samedi ? » demanda Remus en poussant la porte du pub.

Elle grimaça.

« Maugrey m'a promis de ne pas m'appeler aujourd'hui, peu importe ce qu'il arrive … En parlant de samedi cela dit, je pourrais peut-être en savoir plus que toi là-dessus. Tu te souviens de McKinnon dont nous avons parlé ? »

« Marlène ? » demanda Remus, en feignant l'air surpris.

« Je dois me souvenir de ça, murmura-t-elle. Mais oui, elle. »

Nymphadora regarda autour d'eux et baissa la voix.

« Apparemment, Sirius était dans sa maison- »

« Tu rigoles ! Elle va bien ? demanda Remus rapidement. Elle a été blessé ? »

« Elle va bien, dit Nymphadora en frottant l'une de ses chaussures contre le trottoir alors qu'ils attendaient pour traverser la route. Apparemment, elle vit juste à côté de la maison de la mère de Sirius. »

« Je savais ça. » admit Remus.

Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à nier cela, puisqu'il avait été dans les deux endroits pendant ses années d'école. _Et plus récemment encore, mais elle n'a pas besoin de savoir ça …_

« Je pensais bien. » dit Nymphadora, l'air songeuse.

« J'imagine qu'ils ont été y jeter un œil. » dit Remus avec prudence.

Nymphadora acquiesça.

« Ils ont trouvé quelque chose ? Des traces pour montrer que lui et Harry y sont venus ? »

« Non, dit-elle, son visage défait tandis que ses cheveux avaient pris une légère teinte bleutée. Apparemment, il y a un portrait grincheux, un vieil elfe de maison complètement fou et beaucoup de poussière, mais rien de plus. »

« Ils cherchent toujours ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« La dernière recherche a eu lieu hier soir. Rien n'a changé depuis la première fois, alors ils ont abandonné. Sirius est probablement à l'étranger maintenant. »

« Sans doute. » acquiesça Remus, en soupirant pour plus d'effet.

« Lupin ! »

« Oh, génial, grogna Remus. D'abord Tante Catherine- »

En dehors de ses références aux loups-garous, Sirius avait réussi une parfaite imitation (ce pourquoi Remus était impatient de rentrer pour pouvoir le taquiner).

« -et maintenant lui. »

Nymphadora lui adressa un bref regard compatissant, avant que son expression ne devienne hautaine Lucius Malefoy se dirigeait vers eux, seul cette fois.

« Théodora. » dit Malefoy en lui offrant un sourire poli.

« Mr Malefoy, répondit Nymphadora sur un ton équivalent au sien. Comment allez-vous, monsieur ? »

« J'ai besoin de parler à Lupin, si c'est possible. »

 _Je suis juste là, tu sais_ , pensa Remus avec irritation. Pour autant, il se mit à sourire.

« Prenez autant de temps qu'il faudra, dit Nymphadora en souriant à Malefoy comme si elle était soulagée qu'il éloigne Remus. Il peut me trouver plus tard. »

« Où seras-tu ? » demanda Remus.

« Tu es celui qui mène des recherches, dit-elle en arquant un sourcil. Je suis certaine que tu pourras trouver. »

Malefoy ricana et fit signe à Remus de le suivre. Il regarda de nouveau en direction de Nymphadora qui murmurait 'Désolé !' et 'je serais là !'. Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant et suivit Malefoy dans le Chaudron Baveur.

« Je pensais- » commença Malefoy en s'asseyant à une table dans un coin de la pièce.

Il y avait plusieurs répliques que Remus aurait adoré lui offrir, mais il les étouffa toutes et s'assit.

« -au fils Potter. »

« Et alors ? » demanda prudemment Remus.

« Vous avez commencé à le connaître à l'hôpital, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'imagine, dit Remus. Pourquoi ? »

« Comment était le garçon ? »

« Il avait l'air attaché à Sirius, offrit Remus, puisque plusieurs personnes pouvaient le confirmer. Et il s'entendait bien avec Dumbledore ... »

Malefoy ricana.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi l'intérêt soudain ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Remus.

« Ça ne vous regarde pas, dit froidement Malefoy. D'après ce que vous avez vu, vous pensez qu'il pourrait aller dans quelle Maison à Poudlard ? »

Remus n'en avait aucune idée.

« Je ne lui ai parlé que pendant une semaine- »

« L'intelligence était – si je me souviens bien – une de vos seules qualités intéressantes, Lupin, souffla Malefoy. Je serais déçu d'apprendre que vous avez aussi perdu ça. »

Malefoy l'observa un moment.

« Une réponse, s'il vous plaît, Lupin. »

« Laissez-moi une seconde pour y réfléchir. » s'écria Remus.

Où irait Harry ? Il n'était pas un lecteur assidu, mais il était quand même raisonnablement intelligent, peut-être suffisamment pour Serdaigle, mais Remus ne pouvait pas en être certain. Il était loyal à Sirius – si son comportement à Ste Mangouste avait été un indicateur – et avait travaillé dur pour trouver une solution au problème de la potion du Détraqueur, comme un Poufsouffle pourrait le faire.

Sa loyauté pouvait aussi être un trait propre aux Gryffondor, particulièrement parce que Harry avait été prêt à se placer entre Sirius et un sort inconnu lancé par Remus en mai dernier. Il était courageux aussi, pour être allé dans la caverne et la façon dont il avait voulu aller chez Marlène au moment où il avait appris que Sirius était en danger. Tout cela correspondait à la témérité des Gryffondor …

Mais Harry était aussi habitué à garder des secrets ce n'était pas forcément un trait de Serpentard, parce que Remus avait aussi été habitué aux secrets à cet âge-là, mais ça pouvait l'être … Harry avait trompé tout le monde avec le thé à Ste Mangouste et il leur avait aussi menti, ce qui était certainement une attitude de Serpentard, ou du moins aux yeux de Remus. La loyauté était aussi un trait de Serpentard ils savaient se protéger eux-mêmes et si Harry ne voulait pas retourner chez sa tante et son oncle, Sirius était sa meilleure option.

Et il n'aimait pas être traité comme un enfant – il l'avait clairement montré à plusieurs reprises – mais c'était un trait de caractère qui pouvait correspondre à toutes les Maisons la soif de connaissances de Serdaigle, le désir d'égalité de Poufsouffle, le souhait d'être inclus quoi qu'il en coûte de Gryffondor ou la peur de Serpentard d'être trop sous-estimé.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas. » dit-il, en se promettant de demander à Sirius ce qu'il en pensait plus tard dans la journée.

« Devinez. » s'écria Malefoy.

« Gryffondor. » dit-il après un moment.

Malefoy eut l'air irrité.

« Ou peut-être Serpentard. »

« Il n'est pas assez simple pour Poufsouffle, dit Malefoy en hochant la tête. Et il semble trop aimer la compagnie pour être un Serdaigle, ou je l'imagine. Il devait désespérément vouloir de la compagnie pour pouvoir vous supporter pendant toute une semaine. »

« Les Poufsouffle ne sont pas simples, marmonna Remus, en pensant à Nymphadora. Et si vous saviez déjà tout ça, pourquoi le demander ? »

« Je voulais d'autres opinions. Le Ministre a suggéré Gryffondor ou Serpentard, sa sous-secrétaire pensait à Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor et Dumbledore, Gryffondor ou Serpentard. »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir ? » demanda Remus, à nouveau.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que ça ne vous concernait pas, ricana Malefoy. Retournez à vos recherches. J'ai des choses à faire. »

Malefoy se dirigea vers la cour qui menait au Chemin de Traverse. Remus le regarda s'en aller, en se demandant ce qu'il tramait.

Pendant un instant, Remus pensa qu'il pourrait le suivre, mais décida que ça ne valait pas le coup. Il fallait juste qu'il garde un œil sur Malefoy à partir de maintenant.

En soupirant, il se leva et quitta le pub, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où il espérait retrouver Nymphadora. Il pourrait apprécier une bonne compagnie après ce petit supplice.

* * *

« Lucius ? »

Narcissa frappa une fois à la porte du bureau de son mari, avant de l'ouvrir. Lucius était assis à son bureau – rien de surprenant – mais ce qui la surprit, c'était l'homme qui se tenait devant le bureau.

« Bonjour Severus. » dit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

« Narcissa. » dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Narcissa adressa un regard suspicieux à Lucius, mais il ne sembla pas le voir il demandait seulement les conseils de Severus lorsque quelque chose le troublait ou si quelque chose allait mal avec Drago. Puisqu'elle savait que Drago était actuellement en train de harceler Dobby dans la cuisine – même si elle lui avait dit de ne pas traiter l'elfe de cette façon – et était donc parfaitement heureux, il s'agissait forcément la première raison.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle, en allant se placer près de Lucius.

Elle lui attrapa la main et la serra un peu.

« Poursuis ce que tu disais, Severus. » dit Lucius.

Severus avait l'air agacé de recevoir un ordre, mais ne dit rien.

« Il n'y a rien de plus que je puisse te dire, dit-il. Le Choixpeau est protégé par une ancienne magie pour empêcher qu'un sort ou une potion ne modifie son esprit. Il ne peut pas être piégé. J'ai entendu qu'il prenait les préférences de l'enfant en compte, mais je crois que c'est une rumeur. Si un enfant n'a pas sa place quelque part, il ne sera pas placé là. »

« Tu es certain ? »

« Positif. » dit Severus, en hochant brusquement la tête.

« Dobby ! »

Dobby apparut avec un CRACK ! Il s'inclina largement devant chacun d'eux.

« Raccompagne le professeur Rogue. »

« Par ici, monsieur. » couina Dobby, en menant Severus vers la porte.

« Toujours un plaisir, Lucius, dit Severus. Narcissa. »

Narcissa attendit que la porte se ferme avant de se tourner vers Lucius.

« Eh bien ? s'écria-t-elle. J'apprécie autant Severus que toi, Lucius, mais la dernière fois qu'il est venu, c'était pour t'aider à transformer cet horrible petit homme en animal pour nos fils- »

« Ça devra être fait par la manière forte, murmura Lucius. J'avais craint que ça soit le cas ... »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Rien qui devrait t'inquiéter, chérie. »

« Je serais l'unique juge de ça. »

Elle remarqua tout à coup les livres sur le bureau.

« _Les quatre fondateurs_? lit-elle. _Origine des Maisons_ ? _A la recherche de l'or : une histoire de Gryffondor_ ? Tu es d'accord, finalement ? »

Elle s'était disputée longuement et durement avec Lucius sur le fait que les garçons devraient aller à Poudlard (sa préférence à elle) et non à Durmstrang (sa préférence à lui). Lucius s'était montré étrangement discret sur cette question ces derniers mois, ce qui voulait généralement dire que Narcissa avait gagné.

« Et si je le suis ? »

« Il était temps. » lui dit-elle.

Lucius grimaça. Elle, bien sûr, savait qu'il n'aurait pas été d'accord avec elle sans y avoir, préalablement, trouvé son propre intérêt. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore arrêté de lui parler (comme elle l'aurait fait s'il était encore bloqué sur Durmstrang à la mi-septembre) ou l'avait envoyé dormir dans la chambre d'ami plutôt que dans la leur, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de quel intérêt il s'agissait.

« Mais pourquoi tu es intéressé par Gryffondor ? Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ? »

« Harry Potter sera soit à Gryffondor, soit à Serpentard. » dit-il.

« L'intérêt, Lucius ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment.

« Eh bien, dit-il, l'air un peu nerveux désormais. Il y a deux Maisons possibles et nous avons deux fils ... »

« Non. » dit-elle brusquement.

« Il n'y a rien à discuter, Narcissa. » dit-il, sévère tout à coup.

Lui donner des ordres allait certainement la faire résister davantage et il sembla s'en souvenir un instant plus tard. Il lui prit la main et cette fois, son ton était doux et persuasif.

« Nous avons besoin que Harry Potter soit de notre côté et il n'y a pas de meilleure façon d'accomplir ça qu'avec les garçons- »

« Ce sont nos fils, s'écria-t-elle en retirant sa main de la sienne. Ce ne sont pas des pions dans tes jeux politiques ridicules, Lucius ! Si tu veux devenir son ami, fais-le toi-même ! »

« Comment je pourrais le faire, d'après toi, pendant qu'il est caché quelque part avec Black ? » demanda-t-il avec éloquence.

« Je ne sais pas et je ne m'en soucie pas particulièrement, lui dit-elle. Peut-être que tu peux postuler pour le poste de professeur de Défense quand il commencera Poudlard. »

« Dumbledore ne l'autoriserait jamais. »

« Alors tu as assez de temps pour _entraîner_ un de nos fils à se comporter comme un Gryffondor, mais pas assez de temps pour essayer de convaincre un vieil homme ? »

Lucius la fixa.

« Un vieil homme qui, je pourrais ajouter, a un penchant pour les secondes chances. »

« Tout ira- »

« Si tu dis 'bien', Lucius, je jure que je ne te parlerais plus jamais. Ça n'ira pas bien. Ton plan, corrige-moi si je me trompe, consiste à ce que notre famille suive le fils Potter, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Et – en mettant de côté le fait que tu as trois fois son âge – tu prétends que ce garçon sera le prochain défenseur des Sang-Purs ? »

« Oui. »

Narcissa secoua la tête.

« Si tu penses qu'il en aura quelque chose à faire de nous et de nos souhaits après plusieurs années à vivre avec mon cousin adorateur des moldus, tu te fais des illusions. Le fait que tu penses qu'il y ait une chance qu'il finisse à Gryffondor prouve ce point. Il va grandir en écoutant les croyances de Dumbledore, celles de Sirius et tout ce qu'on pourra en retirer, ce sera un fils traître à son sang et une tache sur le nom des Malefoy ! Nous n'avons rien à gagner et tout à perdre ! »

Elle prit une inspiration profonde.

« Même _si_ Harry Potter s'avère être le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres, que se passera-t-il si ou quand notre ancien seigneur reviendra, comme Bella pense qu'il le fera- ? »

« Bella est folle- »

« Bellatrix est ma sœur et je ne tolérerais aucune insulte tant que je suis à portée de voix, dit-elle froidement. Et si ça arrivait, Lucius ? Est-ce que nous le rejoindrions en reniant Potter ou compterions-nous sur Potter pour nous protéger ? »

« Nous le rejoindrions. » dit Lucius.

Narcissa laissa échapper un gémissement.

« Alors, tu serais celui qui signerait l'arrêt de mort de ton propre fils ? N'importe qui associé au fils Potter sera détruit ! »

« Si ça en venait là, Drago serait en première position pour rassembler des informations sur Potter, quelque chose pour lequel le Seigneur des Ténèbres – s'il revenait – le récompenserait largement. »

« C'est Drago alors ? » demanda-t-elle, en sentant son cœur se geler légèrement.

Drago avait toujours été le plus fort des deux, même si cela était sûrement lié à la naissance désastreuse de Hydrus. Son fils aîné était si minuscule alors, si fragile. Elle n'avait jamais vu Drago aussi fragile, mais elle l'avait vu petit elle s'était arrangée pour l'avoir tôt, car elle avait été inquiète des complications à la naissance. Même petit, Drago avait été infiniment plus fort. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était assez solide pour ça, malgré tout.

« Drago est plus jeune. Il est plus facile à manipuler. »

« Information ou pas, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revient, Drago _sera_ un traître à son sang, murmura-t-elle. Un Gryffondor. Tu l'as dit toi-même, le Choixpeau ne peut pas être piégé ! Ce sera un vrai Gryffondor, trop honnête pour espionner le fils Potter, particulièrement s'ils sont devenus amis ! »

« S'il est trop honnête pour changer de camp, alors quoi de mieux que de se tenir aux côtés de Potter ? »

Narcissa le dévisagea.

« Mais n'oublie pas, Narcissa, que Pettigrow était un Gryffondor qui était prêt à espionner. » fit remarquer Lucius.

Un sanglot sec sortit de la bouche de Narcissa avant qu'elle ne puisse le retenir.

« Tu veux que Drago, ton _fils_ , termine comme cet homme misérable ? C'est la vie que tu imagines pour lui ?! Lucius, écoute-toi parler ! Tu suggères que nous devrions permettre – non, _forcer_ un de nos fils à devenir un traître à son sang ! Même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne revient pas, il sera toujours ça un Malefoy à Gryffondor … C'est une insulte, Lucius ! »

« Comment s'attirer les sympathies du fils Potter autrement que comme ça ? »

« Pourquoi ses sympathies ? Pourquoi pas son respect ? »

« Nous aurons son respect s'il devient un Serpentard. S'il est à Gryffondor, nous aurons besoin de sa sympathie. Je me prépare pour toutes les possibilités. »

« Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça, dit-elle. Ma famille entière a été déchiré par des traîtres à leur sang, au cas où tu aurais oublié. »

Ce n'était sûrement pas son cas. Même aujourd'hui, elle était troublée à propos de ces histoires et inquiète qu'elle ait pu faire le mauvais choix quand elle avait renié Andy. Andy avait gagné sa liberté.

Narcissa avait gagné le maître, le seigneur de sa sœur et de son mari, un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé et seulement suivi – jamais servi – parce qu'il croyait dans les choses qu'on lui avait répété pendant son enfance et parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu mourir (ce qui était – jusqu'à l'arrivée de Harry Potter – la punition pour lui résister).

« Nous nous occuperons de Drago quand le moment viendra. »

Un rire sans joie sortit de sa bouche.

« Nous occuper de lui ? Nous occuper d'un Gryffondor ? »

Le rire qui suivit ressemblait davantage à un sanglot.

« Nous occuper de lui comme Tante Walburga s'est occupée de Sirius ? En le maltraitant régulièrement jusqu'à ce qu'il fuit ? Je ne perdrais pas mon fils comme ça. »

Narcissa sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle ne l'essuya pas. Elle voulait que Lucius la voit et sache qu'il l'avait bouleversé.

« Alors, que suggères-tu ? »

« Que tu arrêtes de jouer sur les deux tableaux, dit-elle, furieuse à présent. Choisis Potter et mets-toi à aimer les moldus comme Dumbledore ou attends que le Seigneur des Ténèbres- »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu. »

« Alors, ne sers personne, dit-elle en essuyant les larmes sur sa joue. Vis la vie que nous nous sommes construit. Laisse nos fils trouver leurs propres Maisons- »

« Et s'ils sont à Poufsouffle ? »

« Alors qu'il en soit ainsi, dit-elle, sa voix comme du venin. Mieux vaut qu'ils trouvent leur voie d'eux-mêmes plutôt qu'ils soient forcés à entrer dans une Maison par leur idiot de père. »

Lucius prit une horrible teinte rose et se leva si brusquement que sa chaise se renversa.

« Je n'accepterais pas que l'on me parle comme ça- »

« Et _je_ n'accepterais pas que tu utilises mes fils ! Si j'entends encore une de ces absurdités, je leur dirais ce que tu as prévu et ça sera la fin de tes projets ! »

« Tu pourrais, mais tu ne le feras pas. » dit Lucius.

« Je pense que tu vas découvrir qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose que je ne ferais pas pour protéger mes fils, lui dit-elle. Et si c'est de toi qu'ils doivent être protégés, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Ensuite, en laissant Lucius méditer là-dessus, elle quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle.


	28. Souhait et besoin

Bien le bonjour ! J'espère que votre Noël s'est passé de la meilleure façon possible. Sinon, toutes mes bonnes ondes vont vers vous. Je me tais maintenant et vous laisse à votre lecture. A très bientôt !

* * *

« Drago, dit Lucius. Tu peux aller vérifier l'avancement de Dobby, s'il te plaît ? »

« Demande à Hydrus de le faire. » dit Drago, en fusillant son père du regard.

« C'est mon anniversaire. » se plaignit Hydrus.

« C'était il y a des semaines. En plus, tu m'as obligé à le faire pour mon dîner d'anniversaire, alors il peut le faire pour le sien. »

Une semaine plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais répondu et particulièrement s'il y avait du monde autour les Parkinson, Greengrass, Nott, Bulstrode, Crabbe et Shafiq semblaient tous stupéfaits d'entendre Drago parler de manière si irrespectueuse. Narcissa soupira doucement.

Elle n'avait rien dit de plus à Lucius à propos de son plan fou de faire de Drago un Gryffondor après leur discussion initiale, voilà deux semaines. Lucius, parallèlement, s'était montré silencieux sur la question, mais cette fois, cela n'indiquait pas qu'elle ait gagné.

Cette fois, cela voulait dire que Lucius progressait dans son plan et essayait de le faire sans attirer son attention.

 _Idiot_ , pensa-t-elle, en regardant son mari du coin de l'œil. Lucius n'était nullement un homme bête. Plutôt l'opposé, en vérité. Il avait juste la malheureuse habitude d'oublier que peu importe à quel point il était intelligent, elle l'était encore plus.

« Drago, dit Lucius, doucement. Je crois que je te l'ai demandé. »

Hydrus sourit et quelques autres enfants se mirent à rire aux dépends de Drago.

 _Ils se retourneront contre lui_ , pensa-t-elle en regardant son plus jeune fils avec tristesse. Même Gregory et Vincent – aucun d'eux n'était très doué – savaient que Gryffondor était mauvais, alors que Serpentard était positif. Les filles Greengrass étaient les seules qui pourraient ne pas s'offusquer qu'il ne soit pas à Serpentard. Narcissa aurait pu y trouver un peu de réconfort, mais elle savait que Drago n'était pas particulièrement ami avec aucune des filles. Daphné, en particulier, semblait l'agacer.

Elle affichait un rictus en regardant Drago désormais, tandis qu'il passait devant l'un des canapés – qui avait été poussé contre le mur pour faire de la place en face de la cheminée – puis à travers les portes doubles.

« Seigneur ! dit Clémentina en regardant Drago s'en aller. Pour qui se prend-t-il à parler à Lucius de cette façon ? Si tu me demandes, Narcissa, il a besoin d'une leçon pour lui rappeler où sont ses bonnes manières. »

Narcissa sourit.

« Mais personne ne t'a rien demandé, Clémentina. » dit-elle sur un ton si plaisant qu'il fallut plusieurs secondes aux autres pour entendre l'insulte.

Clémentina la regarda, bouche bée.

« Est-ce que Drago est malade ? demanda Pansy. C'est pour ça qu'il se comporte bizarrement ? »

« C'est exactement ça. » dit Narcissa à la fillette.

Son sourire était sincère cette fois – elle préférait Pansy, après tout.

« Il n'est pas lui-même, en ce moment. »

Elle adressa un regard sévère à Lucius que, malheureusement, il ne vit pas.

« Il n'est pas malade, dit Hydrus à Gregory, Vincent et Théodore dans un soupir bruyant. Il fait semblant ! Il veut juste ruiner mon dîner d'anniversaire. »

Par chance, Sonja choisit ce moment pour plaquer une main sur sa bouche et quitter la pièce rapidement. Aucun adulte ne paya beaucoup d'attention aux propos de Hydrus.

« Hydrus. » dit Narcissa, sur un ton de menace, tandis qu'Ernest courait derrière sa femme.

Les yeux plissés de Pansy suivirent les deux adultes et Narcissa ressentit une pincée de sympathie pour la pauvre fille. Narcissa s'approcha un peu de son fils aîné et lui adressa un regard que, contrairement à Lucius, il ne manqua pas. Il murmura une excuse boudeuse et mena les autres enfants en dehors du salon.

Le dîner fut plutôt plaisant il y avait suffisamment de personnes pour que la conversation ne se tarisse pas et la cuisine de Dobby était merveilleuse. Même si le petit Cyril fit un carnage avec sa glace, il n'y eut aucune explosion Narcissa s'en était inquiétée en voyant Drago assis entre Millicent et Daphné.

Après le dîner, tout le monde s'était dispersé dans la maison Lucius et quelques autres adultes étaient partis dans son bureau pour parler d'affaires plus sérieuses que les habituelles conversations qui avaient lieu à table. Ernest Parkinson et sa sœur Nola – dont le nom était maintenant Shafiq – s'y trouvaient, tout comme Roderick et Audra Crabbe, Aloysius et Clémentina Goyle, Magnus et Théodosia Bulstrode et Léopold Nott.

Comme tous portaient la Marque des Ténèbres, il était plutôt facile de comprendre ce dont ils étaient en train de parler – Harry Potter comme nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres – et Narcissa – qui écoutait ces conversations, selon ses envies – avait décidé de rejoindre le reste de leurs invités dans le salon. Elle pensa qu'elle avait suffisamment entendu parler de Harry Potter dernièrement.

Eléanor discutait avec son beau-fils tandis qu'il jouait avec sa petite sœur Lucius pensait qu'il était dangereux pour Théodore de se montrer si charmé par la petite Catherine, mais Narcissa pensait que c'était mignon. Les trois filles Greengrass et Nadia Shafiq – qui avait le même âge que Daphné – tenaient une conversation murmurée près de la cheminée et semblaient inconscientes de ce qu'il se passait autour.

Vincent et Gregory rôdaient près de la table – sur laquelle se trouvait une assiette de pâtisseries et de confiseries que Dobby avait préparé – et à quelques mètres de là, Hydrus, Drago, Pansy et Millicent s'étaient appropriés quatre fauteuils et étaient en train de discuter. A l'opposé de la pièce, sur l'un des canapés, Parmenia et Marius Greengrass et Nishith Shafiq parlaient d'un ami commun – Marius et Nishith avaient tous deux travaillé au Département des découvertes magiques au Ministère – et c'est ainsi que Narcissa se trouva assise en compagnie de Sonja Parkinson.

« Merci pour la soirée. » dit Sonja en grimaçant alors qu'elle se déplaçait dans le fauteuil.

Narcissa attrapa un coussin sur le canapé où elle était assise et l'offrit à l'autre sorcière. Elle l'accepta avec un sourire faible mais sincère et le plaça derrière son dos.

« Je n'avais pas vu Pansy si heureuse depuis longtemps. »

Comme pour prouver le point de vue de sa mère, Pansy commença à rire à quelque chose que Millicent avait dit. Narcissa remarqua que Hydrus avait l'air contrarié à propos de ça et que Drago affichait un petit rictus.

« Nous n'invitons plus grand monde désormais, continua Sonja en bougeant encore. Ernest travaille la plupart du temps et je ne peux pas tout préparer seule. »

Narcissa n'était pas sûre que son expression soit appropriée. Elle se décida pour un air compréhensif.

« Bientôt, je ne serais même plus capable de venir à des soirées comme celles-ci. »

« Tu y arriveras, je suis sûre. » murmura Narcissa.

« C'est ce que tout le monde dit. Je sais que c'est juste de la politesse. Je vois la façon dont ils me regardent. »

Elle sourit doucement.

« Ne pas en parler ou prétendre que tout va bien ne change rien. Je suis mourante. Les guérisseurs pensent qu'il ne me reste pas plus d'un an. »

« Si peu de temps ? » souffla Narcissa.

Sonja avait seulement quelques années de plus qu'elle. Parfois, c'était difficile de s'en souvenir, cependant avec son visage tiré, ses cheveux plats et sans couleur et son apparence squelettique, Sonja avait l'air bien plus âgée.

« Pour être honnête, c'est un soulagement, dit Sonja, avec un petit sourire triste. Ça fait cinq ans et je suis fatiguée. »

« Tu as des raisons de vivre, murmura Narcissa. Il y a Ernest et Pansy … Sonja, et Pansy ? »

« Elle sera plus heureuse quand je serais partie. » dit Sonja en regardant sa fille tandis qu'elle parlait.

Narcissa savait que Pansy avait parfois du mal avec la maladie de sa mère, mais l'avis de Sonja ne pouvait pas être vrai …

« Tu ne me crois pas, dit Sonja. Mais c'est vrai. Ma fille me déteste. »

« C'est absurde- »

« C'est vrai. Parfois, je peux presque me convaincre que c'est mieux pour elle – si elle me déteste, je ne lui manquerais pas quand je serais partie … As-tu déjà perdu quelqu'un de proche, Narcissa ? » demanda doucement Sonja.

« Tu sais que c'est le cas. » dit Narcissa.

En plus de n'avoir jamais pris la Marque, elle et Sonja avaient trois autres choses en commun. Elles avaient toutes deux perdu leur père pendant la guerre – c'est cela, en vérité, qui les avait rapproché Sonja était la cousine de Narcissa du côté de sa mère, mais le père de Narcissa et son oncle ne s'étaient jamais apprécié – elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi. Après la mort du père de Narcissa, sa mère avait retrouvé son frère pour obtenir un soutien et ils avaient réussi à se rabibocher avant qu'il ne meurt un an plus tard.

La seconde chose qu'elles avaient en commun était qu'elles avaient perdu un frère ou une sœur pendant la guerre Narcissa avait perdu Bella qui s'était retrouvée à Azkaban, tandis qu'Evan, le frère de Sonja, était décédé. La troisième chose était qu'elles avaient toutes deux un frère ou une sœur traître à son sang, avec qui elles étaient brouillés – pour Narcissa, c'était Andy. Pour Sonja, il s'agissait de Cornelius, qui avait épousé une moldue.

« Et tu te rappelles de la douleur ? Du chagrin ? »

Narcissa acquiesça brusquement et plaqua ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Peut-être que c'est mieux si Pansy ne ressent pas ça. »

« Tu parles comme si tu essayais de te convaincre toi-même. »

« C'est le cas … As-tu déjà vu quelqu'un mourir ? »

« J'ai vu des personnes mortes. » dit Narcissa.

Quatre des hommes de Dumbledore avaient été capturé et amené au Manoir la nuit avant la destruction du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Deux d'entre eux – les jumeaux Prewett – s'étaient échappés, même si elle savait qu'ils avaient été tué peu de temps après ça. Les deux autres – Caradoc Dearborn, son ancien professeur de Défense, et Benjy Fenwick, le Préfet-en-Chef dont elle était tombée sous le charme en deuxième année – avaient été explosé en milles morceaux par Evan. Narcissa se souvenait du Manoir entier qui s'était mis à trembler Drago venait de faire ses premiers pas hésitants et était tombé.

Elle s'était précipitée en bas pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé – après avoir laissé Drago et Hydrus avec Dobby – et avait trouvé Lucius, Evan, Ernest, Abraxas et Severus debout, choqués, dans la cellule noircie et ensanglantée qui avait été nettoyé depuis, mais elle détestait toujours s'y rendre. Quelqu'un – probablement Rosier, puisqu'il était responsable de tout ça – avait été chargé de laisser les restes de Fenwick dans un endroit où les partisans de Dumbledore pourraient les trouver. Il n'y avait pas eu assez de Dearborn pour faire de même.

« Mais je n'ai jamais vu personne mourir, dit-elle, en revenant à l'instant présent. Et toi ? »

« Non, dit Sonja, l'air nerveux. Tu as ressenti quelque chose pour eux ? Ces morts que tu as vu ? »

« J'étais triste. C'était de leur faute et ça devait être fait, mais c'était des vies gâchées. Ils avaient des amis, des familles et un futur ... »

« Mais tu n'as pas pleuré ? »

C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci que Narcissa se souvenait que Sonja avait été à Serdaigle.

« Non. » murmura Narcissa en plaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, avant de croiser ses mains de nouveau.

Ça avait été triste et choquant, oui – ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle voyait son professeur de Défense éclaboussé sur les murs de sa cellule – mais ça n'avait pas été une perte personnelle.

« Alors peut-être que c'est une bonne chose que Pansy me déteste. »

« Tu ne crois pas vraiment ça. » dit Narcissa en regardant avec méfiance le visage de la femme.

Sonja sourit doucement.

« Non, je ne le pense pas. Mais je voudrais le faire ... »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Parce que je veux ce qui est mieux pour Pansy. Je ne veux pas la blesser. »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne la laisses pas te détester ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas moi qu'elle déteste. C'est le fait que je sois malade, que je sois mourante. Elle est encore trop jeune pour faire la distinction, mais je le sais et je ne veux pas qu'elle _me_ déteste. Je vais la perdre suffisamment tôt, je veux que ma fille reste mienne aussi longtemps que je le pourrais. C'est égoïste, je sais, mais- »

« Mais ce n'est pas un souhait déraisonnable. » murmura Narcissa.

« Je lui ai écrit des lettres, tu sais, admit Sonja, en se tapotant les yeux qui commençaient à s'embuer. Pour tous ses anniversaires, pour les Noël et pour son premier jour à Poudlard … Et Ernest m'a promis de lui dire que je l'aimais, pour qu'elle s'en rappelle toujours … Et peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle me pardonnera. »

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner. »

« Bien sûr que si. Je suis sa mère et je vais l'abandonner. »

« Tu es victime des circonstances- »

« Bien sûr que nous le sommes. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne l'abandonne pas. Je suis sa mère. Je suis supposée être là pour elle, prendre soin d'elle et je ne le ferais pas. »

Narcissa ne savait que dire.

« C'est pourquoi j'ai essayé de ne pas être jalouse du fait qu'elle aime tant son père. Ils sont toujours l'un avec l'autre – ils le seraient probablement aussi si je n'étais pas malade – et ils auront besoin de ça, ils auront besoin l'un de l'autre bien trop rapidement. »

« Essayé ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Ça ne marche pas toujours, bien sûr. Je suis parfois jalouse. Je ne dis jamais rien, à aucun d'eux. Ça serait pas juste et ça serait irrationnel. Il est logique que Pansy s'appuie sur son parent le plus stable. »

Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres pâles.

« Une intuition infantile, on pourrait dire. Peut-être qu'elle sera à Serdaigle, après tout. »

« Tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit à Serpentard ? »

« Honnêtement, je me fiche de l'endroit où elle va, pourvu qu'elle soit heureuse. »

Les paupières de Sonja commencèrent à se fermer Narcissa aurait pu s'en alarmer si c'était inhabituel, mais elle avait vu Sonja le faire plusieurs fois déjà.

« Elle va avoir quelques années difficiles devant elle et je veux qu'elle soit entourée de gens qui vont la soutenir. Si elle trouva ça à Poufsouffle, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je veux juste qu'on s'occupe d'elle. »

« Tu sais que … quand le temps sera venu … Lucius, les garçons et moi-même serons toujours là pour elle et pour Ernest, bien sûr. »

« Je sais. Je sais ça. »

Les yeux de Sonja se fermèrent et elle s'affaissa dans son siège.

« Merci. » souffla-t-elle.

Narcissa regarda son corps se détendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, même si un léger froncement de sourcils demeura sur son visage. Narcissa étudia Sonja pendant un moment, avant de faire apparaître une couverture et de l'en recouvrir.

« Merci, dit une voix à son épaule. J'allais faire ça. »

Narcissa se retourna, surprise, avant de sourire – un peu tristement, mais elle ne put s'en empêcher – à Pansy, dont les yeux sombres étaient fixés sur sa mère.

« Elle va mourir, vous savez. » dit Pansy d'une façon détachée, en regardant toujours Sonja.

« Je sais. » dit doucement Narcissa.

« Elle est faible. » dit Pansy.

« Je trouve qu'elle est très forte, dit Narcissa. Elle est malade depuis cinq ans maintenant, mais elle est toujours là, à lutter. »

« Mais elle perd. »

« C'est vraiment fatigant d'être toujours malade. »

« C'est ce que dit Papa. » murmura Pansy.

Elle adressa un dernier regard à sa mère, avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur Narcissa.

« Eh bien, merci pour la couverture, Mme Malefoy. »

Narcissa pencha la tête et Pansy reprit place dans son fauteuil près de Hydrus. Les six enfants – parce que Hydrus, Drago, Pansy et Millicent avait été rejoint par Vincent et Gregory – recommencèrent à parler, comme si Pansy n'était jamais partie.

Ils étaient devenus doués pour cela désormais – Narcissa s'était personnellement assurée que ses deux garçons ne parleraient pas de Sonja à Pansy, à moins que Pansy n'en parle la première et même là, seulement s'ils pouvaient lui répondre sans l'offenser. Les parents de Vincent et Gregory leur avaient également demandé de ne rien dire du tout et Millicent était suffisamment maligne pour juger la situation elle-même et agir en conséquence.

Sonja bougea un peu et murmura le prénom de sa fille dans son sommeil.

 _Nous ne sommes pas si différentes_ , pensa Narcissa en regardant Sonja. _Nous voulons toutes deux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nos enfants_.

Le problème était que Narcissa – après deux semaines complètes de réflexion intense – n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'était le _mieux_.

* * *

Après être rentré de chez Lunard par la cheminée deux semaines plus tôt, Harry et Patmol s'étaient réinstallés au Square Grimmaurd. Il y avait eu du nettoyage à faire – par chance, un simple sort de Récurage s'était occupé de la poussière et des toiles d'araignée que Kreattur avait fait apparaître et la plupart des dommages avaient été causé par la magie et avaient donc pu être remis en ordre par un rapide _Reparo_ ou _Finite_ _Incantatem_.

Le nettoyage avait ramené des souvenirs de février, quand ils avaient emménagé pour la première fois, mais il y avait eu plusieurs améliorations ; d'abord, Kreattur était volontaire pour aider – il s'était montré hystérique de les avoir à la maison et les avait régalé d'histoires à propos des visites des Aurors – et leur avait offert des repas réguliers. Ensuite, Harry et Patmol se connaissaient mieux cette fois et n'étaient plus si précautionneux l'un envers l'autre qu'ils ne l'avaient été à ce moment-là et troisièmement, Lunard était avec eux dès qu'il n'était pas occupé par les recherches et était plutôt heureux de les aider et de leur proposer sa compagnie dès lors qu'un d'eux en avait besoin.

Avec tout ce nettoyage et le travail de réparation effectué dans les premiers jours après leur retour à la maison, les choses étaient finalement redevenues tranquilles, ce que Harry n'avait pas vu depuis l'incident de la caverne ; il avait toujours des cauchemars – soit Patmol essayait de tuer Rogue, soit en rapport avec la caverne – mais puisque sa chambre avait été protégé contre le feu et qu'il était raisonnablement sûr que Rogue mentait, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter outre mesure et les mauvais rêves s'étaient espacés tandis que septembre approchait.

Patmol était tout le temps d'une humeur ridiculement joyeuse – ou peut-être que c'était juste normal et semblait inhabituel après la potion du Détraqueur – parce qu'il avait toujours soit Harry, soit Lunard avec lui pendant toute la journée _et_ parce qu'il travaillait sur son idée de traitement ; Harry savait désormais que cela impliquait l'Occlumancie et le sortilège du Patronus que Patmol avait mentionné cette nuit-là chez Lunard. Il n'avait eu qu'une seule journée où il avait été malade depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à la maison et il l'avait passé à faire des recherches, alors ce n'était pas une perte de temps complète.

Quand Patmol ne travaillait pas sur son traitement, il enseignait à Harry différents maléfices et d'étranges sorts qui ne seraient pas dans le programme à Poudlard, mais qu'il était tout de même utile de connaître ; Patmol ne voulait pas que Harry arrive à Poudlard en sachant tout et qu'il se retrouve à s'ennuyer, en conséquence. Lunard avait même ressorti son ancien agenda – selon Patmol, il en avait un chaque année à Poudlard – alors ils savaient quels étaient les sujets à éviter.

Pendant les jours où Lunard ne travaillait qu'à mi-temps sur les recherches, il s'occupait des leçons de Harry pour laisser à Patmol du temps pour ses recherches. Lunard prenait l'enseignement un peu plus sérieusement que Patmol – Harry avait fait explosé un chaudron et Lunard l'avait fait écrire dix centimètres de parchemin sur les possibles raisons de l'incident et sur la façon d'empêcher la reproduction de ce type d'incidents dans le futur, quand Patmol aurait juste ri – mais il était un bon professeur et Harry apprenait beaucoup.

A la fin du mois de septembre, ils avaient couverts un bon nombre des créatures magiques les plus connus – des choses comme les dragons, les loup-garous, les vampires, les sirènes (qui n'étaient apparemment pas belles du tout), les licornes et les fées – et Lunard avait aussi pensé que Harry devrait apprendre quelques sorts et potions de soin très simples – Harry pouvait désormais avec succès concocter de la Pimentine, une potion qui apaisait les maux de tête – ce dont Patmol avait souvent besoin quand il s'entraînait à l'Occlumancie – et un sort qui pouvait soigner les petites coupures et les hématomes. Lunard avait aussi – secrètement – appris à Harry quelques sorts que Patmol n'avait pas encore couvert et en conséquence, il n'avait pas su que Harry les connaissait avant qu'il ne les utilise contre lui.

« _Tempus_ _Admonius_. » murmura Harry.

Une petite horloge brillante apparut dans l'air en face de lui. Il agita sa baguette pour ajuster l'horloge – une minute de plus – et tapota l'horloge, qui frémit et disparut. Harry s'assit et ramassa les morceaux du puzzle de Regulus à nouveau – il avait réussi à faire la tête du serpent et le dernier morceau de sa queue.

Deux pièces plus loin, la chasse d'eau retentit et Patmol revint dans la pièce et se rassit, chantonnant pour lui-même. Une seconde plus tard, il était de nouveau plongé dans un exemplaire du _Sorcier du soir_ et n'avait pas remarqué les regards en coin de Harry dans sa direction.

Quand la minute fut terminée, une alarme hurlante – similaire à un alarme moldue – se mit en marche. Patmol se mit à crier et se couvrit les oreilles ; Harry ne pouvait pas le blâmer – il avait lancé le sort au niveau du menton de Patmol.

« _Finite_. » s'écria Patmol, en agitant sa baguette au-dessus de son épaule.

L'alarme ne s'arrêta pas. Patmol jeta un œil à Harry, qui essayait – en vain – de conserver un visage impassible ; il avait apparemment oublié que le sort ne pouvait être désactivé seulement en étant touché par une baguette. Harry pouvait voir le faible éclat du sortilège, mais il pensait que c'était seulement parce qu'il savait où regarder.

« C'est où ? » demanda Patmol, avec un large sourire.

Harry se pencha un peu et tapota l'éclat du sort avec sa baguette. Le silence revint immédiatement. Un autre coup et le sort disparut complètement, comme il était supposé le faire ; Harry n'avait toujours pas appris à faire disparaître des choses, parce que Patmol – dans un rare accès de maturité – avait décidé qu'il y avait plus de dangers associés avec le fait de l'apprendre maintenant qu'il n'y avait de bienfaits.

« Est-ce qu'être capable de faire disparaître des légumes de ton assiette vaut vraiment le risque que tu lâches accidentellement ' _Evanesco'_ dans un duel et que tu fasses disparaître ton adversaire ? » avait-il demandé.

Harry avait été suffisamment effrayé par cette idée qu'il avait promis – sans que personne n'ait besoin d'insister – de ne pas essayer tandis qu'on ne lui expliquerait pas comment le faire, peu importe que ce soit à Poudlard dans plusieurs années, ou de la bouche de Patmol ou Lunard.

« Tu aurais du voir ta tête. » lança Harry en riant, rangeant de nouveau sa baguette dans son jean.

« Elle ressemblait à la tienne quand j'ai modifié ta chambre l'autre nuit ? » demanda Patmol sournoisement.

Harry grimaça ; tandis qu'il dormait, Patmol avait déplacé tous les meubles de sa chambre et donc, quand Harry s'était levé du lit le matin suivant, encore à moitié endormi, il était rentré dans le mur, parce que c'était là que la porte était supposée être. Patmol était debout dans l'encadrement de la véritable porte, mort de rire.

« Probablement, ouais. » murmura Harry, en essayant de ne pas sourire trop largement.

Patmol laissa échapper un rire semblable à un aboiement et ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry.

« On peut dire que c'est le moment de la trêve, alors ? »

« Trêve. » confirma Harry.

« Nous deux, dit Patmol solennellement. Lunard, par contre … »

« D'accord. » dit Harry, en riant.

« Par Merlin, on dirait Sirius. » commenta Lunard depuis la porte.

Il avait arrêté de sonner quand Patmol avait arrêté de répondre à la porte et il s'invitait tout seul désormais.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité.

« Quand tu ris, dit Lunard, en plaçant sa cape abîmée sur le dossier d'une chaise. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer … On dirait Sirius. »

« Sa voix ressemble exactement à celle de James. » le contredit Sirius.

« Je n'ai rien dit à propos de sa voix, juste son rire. » dit Lunard.

« C'est vrai … » dit Sirius en arquant un sourcil.

Il plaça un bras autour de l'épaule de Harry, tandis que Lunard attrapa une chaise près du bureau pour s'y asseoir.

« Eh bien, gamin, si tu as le même rire que moi, au moins, tu as un rire sacrément séduisant. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher ; il se mit à rire.

« Alors, poursuivit Patmol en regardant Lunard. Comment se sont passées les recherches ? Tu as trouvé ce pauvre et innocent Sirius Black et son filleul maléfique ? »

« Eh bien- » commença Lunard.

« Je crois que c'est l'inverse, dit Harry, avec obligeance. Je crois que je suis supposé être l'innocent. »

Patmol fronça les sourcils comme s'il était sérieusement en train d'y réfléchir.

« Tu es- Non … Non, je suis sûr que tu es le maléfique. »

« Ouais, en fait, peut-être que c'est vrai, dit Harry en souriant, avant de poursuivre. Désolé, Lunard. »

« C'est rien, dit Lunard, sa bouche frémissante. Et non, nous n'avons trouvé aucun de vous. Matt était _dévasté_. »

Lunard sourit, les yeux brillants.

« Il était ennuyé par ça au déjeuner, en vérité. Il pense que vous devez sûrement avoir quelqu'un qui vous aide. »

« Au nom de Merlin, d'où est-ce qu'il sort cette idée ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, renifla Lunard. Bien sûr, Matt étant Matt, il a pensé que c'était une bonne idée de partager sa théorie avec le reste du groupe. Arabella est toujours certaine que c'est Nymphadora et je crois que Dirk pense la même chose, mais il est plus subtil. »

Lunard soupira, sans trop savoir si cela l'amusait ou non.

« Elle est toujours censée prendre le relais ? » demanda Harry.

« Je n'y vais pas demain – jour de pleine lune et tout ça – mais elle s'occupe de ses affaires d'Auror le vendredi de toute façon, alors je lui ai confié les rênes samedi, puisque je ne serais pas là non plus, dit Lunard. Il ne reste pas grand chose à faire, pour être honnête, alors je suis certain qu'elle va gérer admirablement, mais c'est toujours une bonne façon de la tester. En fonction de la façon dont ça va se passer, elle pourrait reprendre rapidement. »

Il joua un peu avec un fil de son pull et leva les yeux.

« Tu as fait des progrès avec ton Patronus ? »

« Non, dit Patmol. J'ai fait un peu mise en forme ce matin, mais c'est tout depuis samedi. »

« Pourquoi ? Hier soir, tu disais que tu étais proche. »

« Je suis proche, dit Patmol, en rayonnant. _Très_ proche. Mais la pleine lune est demain et si quelque chose ne marche pas, je ne veux pas te laisser te débrouiller tout seul. »

« Sirius- » dit Lunard, l'air mal à l'aise.

« Ça va, Lunard, dit Patmol. Je fais un truc noble. Ne ruine pas mes efforts. »

Lunard se mordit la lèvre.

« Je peux voir que tu penses encore à les ruiner, dit Patmol. Ne le fais pas. »

« Je dis juste- si tu peux aller mieux- »

« Et tu l'as quand même fait, dit Patmol, l'air résigné. Ruineur de noblesse. »

« Désolé. » dit Lunard.

Harry essayait de ne pas rire en les regardant tous les deux.

« Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, dit Patmol en souriant largement. Je peux gérer un jour de plus. J'ai juste besoin de trouver quelque chose à faire pour m'occuper demain. »

« J'ai peut-être une idée de ce que l'on pourrait faire », dit Lunard.

« Oh non, s'empressa de dire Patmol. Tu vas nous faire faire des choses ennuyeuses, comme réorganiser la bibliothèque ou- »

« La bibliothèque a besoin d'être réorganisé, marmonna Lunard. Tu l'as dit toi-même. »

« Je l'ai dit, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais le faire. » répliqua Patmol.

Harry se débrouilla pour transformer son rire en toux à la dernière minute ; il ne comptait pas prendre de parti là-dessus, en particulier parce que – peu importe quel parti il choisissait – il finirait par aider.

« Hypocrite. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose d'ennuyeux. »

« Eh bien, pas pour toi, dit Patmol. Mais nous sommes des gens normaux, Lunard. Nous ne voulons pas réorganiser la bibliothèque. »

« Je n'ai jamais parlé de la bibliothèque ! »

« Oh que si ! Tu as dit qu'il fallait la réorganiser ! »

Patmol se tourna vers Harry.

« Il va nous faire réorganiser tous ces trucs, dit-il en désignant les étagères autour d'eux. Et après, quand nous aurons fini ça, il nous enverra à l'étage pour ranger ta chambre- »

« Je l'ai déjà fait il y a une semaine ! » protesta Harry.

« Je sais, dit Patmol. Il est horrible, pas vrai ?! »

Il fixa – sans grande conviction – un Lunard exaspéré.

« Il est- »

« Oh, tais-toi, Patmol. » dit Lunard, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Patmol continuait à se plaindre dramatiquement, alors Lunard haussa la voix.

« J'allais proposer de jeter un œil à une certaine boîte qui a été mise de côté dans ma chambre d'amis depuis bien trop longtemps. » dit-il avec force.

Cela fit taire Patmol.

* * *

« Jordan, nommez une des douze propriétés du sang de dragon. »

Jordan – qui, jusque-là, riait à quelque chose que l'un des Weasley avait dit – jura et leva la tête.

« Euh … dit-il. Eh bien, mon père s'est retrouvé dans cette bagarre au Chaudron Baveur une fois et il a mit du sang de dragon – enfin, je veux dire, c'était un steak, mais il y a du sang dans les steaks, pas vrai ? – sur son visage pour le soigner. »

« J'ai demandé une propriété du sang de dragon, pas une aventure de votre père. » s'écria Severus, avant de retirer cinq points à Gryffondor.

« Il vous a donné une propriété ! » s'exclama l'un des insupportables morveux Weasley.

« Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor pour parler alors que ce n'était pas votre tour. » dit Severus.

Yaxley et Joffs, qui étaient assis à une table au fond de la classe, ricanèrent.

« Et non, Mr Weasley, il ne l'a pas fait. En revanche, il a laissé échappé un indice. Oui, Miss Fawley ? »

« Le sang de dragon présente des propriétés médicales. » dit Fawley, en adressant un rictus en direction des Gryffondor.

« Dix points pour Serpentard, dit Severus. Vous devriez tous écrire ça ! Spinnet ! »

La fille gémit.

« J'imagine que vous connaissez une autre propriété, car je ne vois aucune autre raison valable pour que vous soyez en train de parler à Miss Johnson durant ma classe. »

« Euh … »

Spinnet se mit à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux, releva les yeux – l'air alarmé en voyant que Severus la regardait – et les baissa de nouveau.

« Eh bien, monsieur, le sang de dragon est utilisé dans les potions. »

« Nommez l'une d'elles. »

Tous les Gryffondor semblaient retenir leur respiration.

« Le Blemish Blitzer. » proposa Spinnet avec hésitation.

Severus retroussa les lèvres. Jordan et les Weasley se mirent à grogner.

« Si j'avais voulu le nom d'une marque, je l'aurais demandé. » dit-il.

La lèvre supérieure de Spinnet se mit à trembler.

« Si vous espérez passer cette année, vous aurez besoin d'apprendre à _suivre les instructions_. En conséquence, encore cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor. Aïe, aïe, Gryffondor souffre aujourd'hui … »

Il était prêt à retirer davantage de points – probablement dix cette fois, car il haïssait les jumeaux – à l'un des Weasley pour arborer une expression si insolente dans sa classe, mais il fut interrompu par un léger coup à la porte. Les sourcils froncés, Severus fit un rapide décompte de la classe, mais ils étaient tous présents. Severus se dirigea donc vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

« Severus. »

Narcissa Malefoy lui tendit une pâle main et il la serra. Il ne l'autorisa pas à voir à quel point il était surpris.

« Narcissa. »

Severus sortit de la classe et – après un court débat pour savoir s'il était plus sûr de garder un œil sur sa classe (particulièrement car elle contenait deux Weasley) – referma la porte. Il espérait juste ne pas le regretter. Narcissa avait l'air légèrement surprise.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

Elle eut l'air perdu l'espace d'un instant, avant de prendre une profonde respiration et de lisser sa robe.

« Je m'excuse d'interrompre ta classe, dit-elle, l'air sincèrement désolée. Je voulais simplement t'informer que j'étais là et que j'avais besoin de te parler, quand cela te convient. »

« Le Directeur sait que tu es là ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas informé que je venais, dit-elle, en secouant la tête. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne sait pas. »

 _Tellement vrai_ , pensa Severus, en s'autorisant à sourire.

« J'ai demandé à Dobby de transplaner directement dans ton bureau – j'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas. »

« Pas du tout. » dit Severus, même cela l'ennuyait un peu.

Il était plus intéressant de savoir ce qui avait fait venir Narcissa ici, seule, et avec l'aide d'un elfe de maison ; ce n'était pas quelque chose à laquelle la majorité des Sang-Purs pourraient penser, et encore moins accepter.

« De quoi as-tu besoin ? »

Elle jeta un œil en direction de la salle de classe.

« Cela peut attendre jusqu'à la fin de ta leçon. »

« Après laquelle j'ai un double cours avec ma classe d'A.S.P.I.C. »

Son visage se défit suffisamment pour qu'il le remarque.

« Un moment. » lui dit Severus.

Il retourna à l'intérieur, surprenant la classe.

« Je suis demandé quelque part. »

Il valait mieux ne pas leur donner une estimation de temps – pas que Severus en ait une, de toute façon – car cela les garderait aux aguets et impliquait qu'ils se comporteraient correctement.

« Pendant mon absence, vous allez rechercher les douze propriétés du sang de dragon dans vos livres et en faire un résumé. Vous me le rendrez quand je reviendrais, terminé. »

« Monsieur ? demanda Poole, avec la main levée. Il doit faire quelle longueur ? »

Parfois, Severus se demandait pourquoi la fille avait été placé dans sa Maison et pas celle de Filius.

« Trois centimètres par utilisation. » dit-il sèchement.

Plusieurs étudiants – et pas seulement des Gryffondor – se mirent à grogner.

« Vous pouvez échanger vos livres si nécessaire et partager vos idées entre vous, mais le rendu est individuel. Si vous n'avez pas ce qu'il faut, je vous suggère d'emprunter ce qu'il faut à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Et ensuite, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur ses Serpentard pour prêter des parchemins et de l'encre aux Gryffondor qui n'avaient pas pensé à amener les leurs, il reprit la parole.

« Personne ne quitte la pièce tant que je n'ai pas récupéré les résumés de tout le monde. »

« Mais, professeur- » gémit Joffs.

« Personne ne quitte la pièce tant que je n'ai pas récupéré les résumés de tout le monde, répéta Severus. Ne me faites pas le dire à nouveau. »

Les étudiants commencèrent à sortir des livres, des parchemins et des plumes. Il attendit que la plupart d'entre eux se soient mis au travail – ou se soient mis à faire semblant – avant de ressortir de la pièce. Narcissa l'attendait patiemment.

« Nous allons parler dans mon bureau. » dit Severus, en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

« Merci pour ça. » dit-elle, en semblant incroyablement sincère.

Severus ne trouva rien à répondre à cela – s'il répondait, il pourrait accidentellement faire un sale boulot, en échangeant quelques plaisanteries ; Narcissa était dans une humeur étrange aujourd'hui. Severus poussa la porte de son bureau et laissa passer Narcissa. Elle jeta un œil curieux aux potions et aux ingrédients alignés sur les étagères, mais son regard ne semblait pas fixé ; elle avait déjà probablement eu le temps de regarder quand elle était arrivée.

« Assieds-toi. » dit-il sèchement, en désignant le siège en face du bureau, tandis qu'il prenait place sur sa propre chaise.

« Y'a-t-il un risque qu'on nous écoute ? demanda-t-elle nerveusement. Y'a-t-il quelqu'un qui pourrait venir te chercher ? »

Severus lança un Assurdiato informulé en direction de la porte du bureau, ainsi que plusieurs autres sortilèges de protection et de confidentialité. Il aurait peut-être été plus simple de l'emmener dans ses appartements – accessibles par une porte cachée derrière l'une de ses étagères à ingrédients – mais même s'il avait davantage confiance en Narcissa qu'en Lucius, il n'était pas prêt à lui faire suffisamment confiance.

« Plus maintenant. » lui dit-il.

« Je-, commença Narcissa, avant de sembler perdre ses nerfs. Nettoyant pour four. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Le sang de dragon, dit-elle, joyeusement. Il peut être utilisé comme nettoyant pour four. »

Severus cligna des yeux. Il était au courant de ça, bien sûr, mais ne pouvait imaginer comment elle pouvait savoir ça. Narcissa était douée, oui, mais pas en potions – elle avait tout juste réussi à obtenir un A pour sa B.U.S.E. de potions, si Severus se souvenait bien – et il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment une sorcière qui avait eu des elfes de maison toute sa vie pourrait savoir quelque chose sur les nettoyants pour four.

« En effet, oui. » se débrouilla-t-il à répondre.

Severus se demanda si elle était venue pour le déstabiliser. Si c'était le cas, elle avait réussi.

« C'est amusant les choses dont on se rappelle de l'école, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle doucement. Je crois que c'est la seule chose dont je me souviens des cours de potions, en plus de la fois où Bella a été envoyé à l'infirmerie parce que Slughorn avait renversé un chaudron avec son énorme ventre. »

Severus s'en souvenait également. Cela avait sans doute été l'un des meilleurs moments de sa cinquième année ; et la cinquième année avait été une mauvaise année.

« J'imagine que tu as autre chose à dire cependant. » dit Severus, toujours stupéfait qu'elle en sache autant sur les nettoyants pour four.

« En effet. »

Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses genoux.

« J'ai besoin d'un … avis. Tu sais que j'aime mon mari, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? »

« Bien sûr. » dit Severus avant d'avancer légèrement sa chaise, juste au cas où.

Elle sourit doucement et il se demanda si elle savait ce qu'il pensait.

« Est-ce que ça a été remis en doute ? »

« J'espère que non, dit-elle, légèrement contrariée. Mais en vérité, il ne sait pas que je suis ici et je dois te demander de garder secret ce que tu vas apprendre. »

« Et si je ne le fais pas ? » demanda-t-il, avec neutralité.

Narcissa eut l'air perdu.

« Eh bien, dit-elle, l'air d'être incroyablement proche de la crise de nerfs. Eh bien- je- »

« Quoi que tu dises restera secret. » lui assura-t-il.

Dumbledore ne comptait pas. Étrangement, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, comme si un fardeau venait d'y être retiré.

« Drago ira à Gryffondor. » murmura-t-elle.

Severus la fixa, en se demandant si cela était même possible. Le garçon était aussi Serpentard qu'il était possible de l'être.

« J'imagine que Lucius a prévu de modifier sa personnalité ? »

C'était la seule explication possible.

« En effet. » dit Narcissa, l'air irrité.

« Puis-je demander pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il finalement, incertain de son état d'esprit.

« Pour qu'il puisse être proche de Harry Potter. »

« Je vois, fut tout ce que Severus trouva à dire, mais son esprit était embrumé. Et pourquoi me dis-tu ça ? »

« Parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire, murmura-t-elle. Et si Harry Potter n'était pas réparti à Gryffondor ? Drago y serait pour rien ! Et si Harry Potter était mort et qu'il ne se montrait même pas à l'école- »

« Harry Potter est en vie. » dit Severus.

Narcissa était parfaitement immobile.

« Dumbledore a des gens au Département des archives magiques et le nom du garçon n'est pas apparu. Et Lucius m'a dit que tu savais pour Pettigrow. »

« En effet. » dit-elle sèchement.

« Alors pourquoi penses-tu que Harry Potter est mort ? »

« Si Lucius a raison et qu'il est le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors ça aurait du sens que Sirius le tue. Sirius s'est toujours battu pour Dumbledore, tu te souviens- »

« Je me souviens, dit Severus, avant de soupirer. Harry Potter ne sera pas un mage noir, pas si Black l'élève. Ce sera un Gryffondor, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Donc, à moins que Lucius soit enclin à incliner la tête et à suivre le prodige de Dumbledore, placer Drago à Gryffondor est un acte inutile. »

« Mais Potter est puissant, le contredit Narcissa. Il a tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

 _Le sacrifice de Lily a fait ça_ , pensa Severus avec irritation.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas mort. »

Les yeux de Narcissa s'écarquillèrent, mais il ne réussit pas à décrypter son expression.

« Il t'a contacté- ? »

« Non, dit Severus. Je me base simplement sur les paroles de Dumbledore- »

Narcissa, au moins, avait plus de respect pour Dumbledore que Lucius ; elle ne ricanait pas ou ne faisait pas de commentaires méprisants.

« -mais Dumbledore a rarement tort à propos d'affaires si importantes. »

« Non. » dit Narcissa.

Severus ne pouvait savoir si elle était d'accord avec lui ou si elle exprimait une de ses pensées à haute voix.

« Il a disparu- »

« Disparu, oui, confirma Severus. Mais il n'est pas mort. Il reviendra et il voudra que Harry Potter et tout ceux qui se tiennent à ses côtés soient détruits. »

« Je l'ai dit à Lucius, dit-elle soudainement, en fermant les yeux. Je ne pensais pas- J'essayais simplement de lui faire retrouver la raison- »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et se posèrent sur le visage de Severus.

« Severus, s'il te plaît, parle-lui. Dis-lui- »

« J'ai essayé, dit Severus avec éloquence. Plus de fois que je ne peux les compter, mais Lucius a peu de respect pour les opinions de Dumbledore. »

« Mais Drago sera tué ! Tué ou forcé d'espionner- »

« Cela reste vrai, peu importe dans quelle Maison il sera placé. Avec Lucius comme père, il sera engagé dès qu'il sera assez âgé. Refuser serait une trahison. Il n'y a que deux options ici, Narcissa, et c'est la vie ou la mort. »

Le menton de Narcissa se mit à trembler.

« Je veux juste qu'il soit en sécurité … »

« Alors tu as choisi la vie. Drago servira le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout comme Hydrus, certainement- »

Le visage de Narcissa afficha une expression de dégoût et s'adoucit la seconde d'après. Severus se demanda s'il avait même bien vu.

« Et comme Lucius n'entendra pas raison, il semble que Drago ira à Gryffondor, à moins que tu ne persuades ton mari de donner cette mission à Hydrus. »

Narcissa fixait ses genoux. Severus pensa qu'elle devait à nouveau lutter contre ses larmes. Sans un mot, elle secoua la tête.

« Dans tous les cas, un de mes fils va devenir un traître à son sang, avant d'être contraint à devenir un espion. » murmura-t-elle.

Personnellement, Severus aurait préféré que Drago ne soit pas le traître à son sang, mais il resta silencieux.

« Mais ce sera Drago. Hydrus est trop routinier. Drago est plus jeune, plus facile à influencer … »

C'était également plus sûr pour Drago, concéda Severus ; Bellatrix, en tant que marraine de Hydrus, ne voudrait plus rien avoir à faire avec Hydrus s'il était placé à Gryffondor, tandis que Severus continuerait à tolérer son propre filleul. Elle prit une lente et tremblante inspiration et plaça son visage dans ses mains.

« Mon fils, mon pauvre fils … »

 _Oui_ , pensa Severus, surpris de se sentir aussi misérable ; il avait toujours pris les intérêts de Drago à cœur bien sûr, mais il avait été prudent de ne pas trop s'attacher. Lui et les Malefoy étaient dans deux camps opposés, après tout. Et maintenant qu'ils l'étaient définitivement, parce que Drago allait devenir un espion pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, allait être coincé à Gryffondor pour sept longues années et allait devoir se rapprocher du morveux des Potter.

Peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait vouloir convaincre Drago de tuer Potter … Et alors, Drago deviendrait bien plus que quelqu'un dont il faut juste se méfier. Il serait une menace et les menaces devaient être gérées. _Pauvre Drago. S'il ne sert pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il sera tué. S'il le fait, il sera probablement tué quand même et je pourrais même être celui qui devra le faire._

« … 'quel meilleur endroit que de se tenir aux côtés de Potter' ? Oh, Lucius … » murmura Narcissa, un moment après.

Severus se força à se sortir de ses propres réflexions et la fixa, par-dessus le bureau. Des larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues pâles, mais à part cela, elle avait l'air parfaitement calme.

« Apprends-lui. » dit-elle.

Plus à elle-même qu'à lui, pensa-t-il.

« Lui apprendre quoi ? »

« A mentir. A observer. » dit-elle.

Les mots semblaient s'échapper de sa bouche contre sa volonté, mais elle les prononça avec conviction. C'était … étrange.

« Apprends-lui à survivre, comme tu l'as fait. »

Severus se contenta de l'observer.

« Tu as dupé Dumbledore, par Salazar ! Apprends-lui à faire pareil ! »

Elle se pencha en avant et agrippa le col de sa robe.

« S'il te plaît, Severus. Entraîne-le à être un espion pour que quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra, Drago soit prêt, pour qu'il sache quoi faire. S'il te plaît. »

« C'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il d'un air pincé.

« Oui. » murmura-t-elle, mais son expression et son ton indiquaient le contraire.

« Et qu'en est-il des souhaits de Drago ? » demanda doucement Severus, bien qu'il s'agissait juste de gagner du temps.

Narcissa prit une nouvelle inspiration tremblante.

« Ce dont il a besoin est le plus important. »


	29. Revisiter le passé

Bien le bonsoir ! Il n'y a qu'une chose dont je suis sûre : c'est le dernier chapitre pour 2019 ! En espérant que vous l'apprécierez. Bonne lecture et surtout, un bon réveillon à tous ! N'hésitez pas à partager vos impressions si vous avez quelques petites minutes !

* * *

« Mais, mais monsieur- » bégaya Severus.

« Vous avez déjà dit oui, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Dumbledore, aussi calme qu'à son habitude.

« Oui, répondit Severus d'un air pincé. Je n'avais pas le choix, mais- »

« Vous allez tenir votre promesse. Des temps dangereux s'annoncent pour le jeune Mr Malefoy et il les traversera bien plus facilement avec votre soutien. »

« C'est le problème, monsieur le Directeur, dit Severus avec irritation, en se retournant brusquement pour continuer de faire les cent pas. Je ne vois aucune raison d'être modeste quant au fait que je suis – possiblement – le meilleur Occlumens à l'heure actuelle. N'importe lequel de mes étudiants pourrait me surpasser, particulièrement en étant entraîné dès l'enfance- »

« C'est possible, oui. » dit Dumbledore, en attrapant une lettre du bureau du Ministre – une lettre qui venait certainement de Fudge lui-même.

« Et vous voulez donner cet avantage à l'autre camp ?! s'exclama Severus. Vous voulez que je forme personnellement quelqu'un qui va vous espionner, vous et le m- euh … garçon des Potter- »

« Vous imaginez que Sirius va autoriser Harry à aller à Poudlard, soupira Dumbledore, en regardant Severus par-dessus sa lettre. Et qu'il sera réparti à Gryffondor- »

« Bien sûr qu'il le sera, renifla Severus. Le fils de James Potter à Serpentard … Penser qu'il puisse aller ailleurs qu'à Gryffondor est ridicule- »

« Et qu'en est-il du fils de Lily ? demanda Dumbledore, en le coupant de nouveau. Pourrait-il appartenir à Serpentard ? »

« C'est le fils de Potter, siffla Severus, en faisant soupirer Dumbledore. Et le filleul de Black. Il ira à Gryffondor- »

« Je l'espère, soupira Dumbledore. Mais vous oubliez que le garçon a réussi à nous faire croire qu'il avait consommé le Véritaserum- »

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore étincelèrent ; Severus savait qu'il avait arrêté de répondre aux lettres du Ministre en septembre, pour le punir de cette erreur morale, du moins avant de réaliser que le risque de causer plus de mal que de bien était important. Il répondait de nouveau à ces lettres, si celle qui était posée sur le bureau en était la preuve, mais il était toujours furieux. Severus n'en avait aucun doute.

« -et à s'échapper d'une pièce fortement gardée tandis que deux Aurors étaient placés à l'extérieur. »

« L'évasion était probablement l'œuvre de Black. » dit Severus, en sachant que c'était le cas puisque Black le lui avait confirmé.

« Probablement, dit Dumbledore, l'air pensif. Mais le thé sur les draps, c'était bel et bien Harry. »

« Oui, mais- »

Severus s'interrompit brusquement.

« Ce n'est pas le sujet ! dit-il furieusement, tandis que Dumbledore laissait échapper un petit rire et retournait à la lecture de sa lettre. Le sujet, c'est que vous me demandez de donner des leçons spéciales à Drago, de lui enseigner mes compétences pour qu'il puisse ensuite les utiliser contre nous ! »

« C'est exactement ce que je vous demande, Severus, oui. »

Severus traita Dumbledore de tous les noms d'oiseaux auquel il pouvait penser – malheureusement, cela sembla amuser le vieil homme, particulièrement lorsqu'il dut faire apparaître un dictionnaire pour vérifier l'un des mots. Severus ne savait pas duquel il s'agissait, puisqu'il les avait tous lancé plutôt rapidement. Avec un dernier grognement en direction du Directeur, dont la barbe frémissait à la lecture du dictionnaire, Severus fit volte-face et claqua la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Kreattur avait fait de nombreux allers-retours dans la salle d'entraînement toute la journée, leur fournissant sans cesse thé et chocolat chaud – pour Patmol, juste au cas où – scones, biscuits, sandwiches et tout ce que l'un ou l'autre souhaitait. Il semblait comprendre que c'était aussi difficile pour eux que se plonger dans les souvenirs de famille des Black pour lui. Il y avait cependant beaucoup plus de rires associés à ce travail.

Ils avaient déjà trié un bon nombre de photographies ; il y en avait de James bébé, quelques-unes de lui et de deux personnes que Patmol avait décrit comme étant les grands-parents de Harry et il y avait également quelques photos moldus de Lily enfant. Quelques-unes incluaient la Tante Pétunia – Harry avait remarqué que les photos de sa mère et sa tante ensemble s'étaient arrêtées lorsque Lily avait environ neuf ans.

Il y avait une photo de Lily jeune – dix ans peut-être – qui barbotait dans un petit cour d'eau et qui portait un énorme chapeau sur la tête et un sourire encore plus large. A côté d'elle, le visage caché par la visière du chapeau de Lily, se trouvait un garçon aux cheveux noirs. C'était un garçon car les vêtements n'étaient certainement pas des vêtements de filles. Patmol et Lunard supposaient que ça devait être un cousin ou un voisin, mais sans son visage, c'était dur à dire.

La plupart des autres photos représentaient les années de ses parents à Poudlard ; il y en avait une de James pourchassé par une armure en première année – Patmol avait déclaré fièrement en être l'auteur – et une de Lunard, debout dans l'encadrement d'une porte, le sourire aux lèvres et un balai dans les mains.

« Regarde ça. » dit Patmol, en montrant la pièce derrière le Lunard de la photo.

Harry loucha un peu et put se rendre compte que la pièce était à l'envers ; le sol était plein d'étoiles et le plafond était en pierre, avec des tables qui y étaient fixées. Il y avait toujours des gens attablés, et volant en-dessous d'eux, deux garçons aux cheveux sombres sur des balais.

« C'était génial, dit Lunard en souriant largement. Nous avons pris nos balais pour le dîner – je ne peux toujours pas croire que personne ne nous ai demandé pourquoi- »

« Ils auraient du. » dit Patmol, l'air pensif.

« -nous avons mangé et ensuite, quand nous avons fini, j'ai lancé un sort pour retourner la pièce et ensuite un autre, qui était comme un énorme charme du Bouclier à un centimètre de tous les murs et les sols. »

« La meilleure chose, commença Patmol. C'est que personne ne s'en est rendu compte jusqu'à ce que nous ayons sauté sur nos balais et que nous nous soyons envolés ! Tout le monde est resté coincé là jusqu'à ce que les professeurs trouvent comment les faire descendre – ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur contre-sort ne faisaient que rebondir ! Finalement, plusieurs d'entre eux l'ont lancé simultanément et ont brisé le Bouclier, mais il leur a fallu plusieurs heures, pas vrai, Lunard ? »

« Il était deux heures du matin quand ils ont enfin réussi à les faire descendre, je crois, confirma Lunard en souriant. Et nous avions pu profiter de toute l'école tranquillement pendant des heures. Tout le monde était si fatigué que les cours ont été annulé le jour d'après ! »

« Je parie que tout le monde a adoré ça. » dit Harry en souriant largement.

« Je crois que nous avons eu des retenus tous les soirs pendant deux semaines- »

« Trois. » dit Lunard.

« Oh, trois semaines alors, dit Patmol, l'air penaud. Et nous avons perdu vingt points chacun, mais ça valait le coup. C'est quoi la photo d'après ? »

La photo d'après représentait une Lily de douze ans à une sorte de fête – Lunard avait parlé de 'Club de Slug' - et ensuite, il y en avait une des quatre Maraudeurs – à l'âge de treize ans – et d'une belle serveuse dans un pub quelque part. Suivait une photo de Lily – également autour de treize ans – étendue à l'envers sur son lit, chatouillant une fille blonde avec les pointes de ses cheveux roux, tandis qu'une fille au visage rond et une jeune Marlène riaient.

Ensuite, il y en avait une de James et Patmol en pleine bataille de boules de neige – les boules de neige n'arrêtaient pas de percuter l'appareil photo, que Lunard tenait apparemment – une d'un match de Quidditch, avec James et Patmol volant autour du terrain et une de Lily – qui devait avoir quatorze ou quinze ans maintenant – avec la même fille blonde d'une autre des photographies. Et avec le bras de Lily posé sur ses épaules, se trouvait un Rogue bien plus jeune, affichant un demi-sourire.

« C'est Mary MacDonald, dit Lunard en désignant la fille blonde. Et tu connais Rogue. »

« Ils étaient amis ? » demanda Harry en regardant Lily relâcher Rogue et Mary pour pouvoir agiter la main en direction de Harry.

Rogue la regardait avec un air maussade avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Harry. Mary se contentait de sourire et d'adresser des regards méfiants en direction de Rogue toutes les deux secondes. Lunard et Patmol échangèrent un regard.

« Ils l'étaient pendant les premières années, dit Patmol finalement. Je n'aurais pas dit qu'ils étaient proches – ses amis à elle le toléraient et les siens ne la regardaient même pas, alors ça rendait les choses difficiles – mais ouais, je suppose que tu peux appeler ça de l'amitié. Ou du moins, il n'était pas aussi crétin avec elle qu'avec le reste d'entre nous. Ensuite, il a fait quelque chose qui l'a énervé, elle a vu quel abruti il était vraiment et tout s'est plus ou moins dégradé. »

Lunard s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à décrire la photo suivante c'était James et Lunard dans une pièce caverneuse – il y avait des elfes de maison dans les coins de la pièce, l'air anxieux, alors Harry supposa qu'il devait s'agir d'une cuisine – debout devant près de soixante-dix bonhommes en pain d'épices de taille humaine. Tandis que Harry observait, Patmol et Peter menaient la charge, chevauchant chacun un bonhomme en pain d'épices – glacés de rouge tandis que ceux de James et de Lunard étaient blancs.

« Nous avons fait des batailles dans toute l'école, dit Patmol avec nostalgie. C'était juste une distraction, cela dit cette nuit-là, nous avons envoyé nos soldats dans chaque Salle Commune et dans les appartements de tous les professeurs pour amener tout le monde au rez-de-chaussée. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'y trouvait ? » demanda Harry.

« Des couvertures et des feux de camp. Et ensuite, un feu d'artifice. » dit Lunard, avec un large sourire.

Il fouilla dans la pile de photographies et en sortit une autre. Elle montrait des feux d'artifice qui explosaient dans le ciel sombre et étoilé. Sous les étincelles, éclairés par les feux que Lunard avait mentionné, se trouvaient l'équipe éducative et les étudiants de Poudlard, ainsi que les bonhommes de pain d'épices.

Harry jeta un œil à Dumbledore, qui discutait aimablement avec plusieurs biscuits animés, et éclata de rire. Toutes les deux secondes, un bras apparaissait sur la photo – en face de celui qui tenait l'appareil photo – et le pointait vers Lily, qui était assise avec trois autres filles et qui souriait en direction des feux d'artifice.

« C'est le bras de Cornedrue au cas où tu n'aurais pas deviné, dit Patmol, comme s'il avait lu l'esprit de Harry. Et là, nous avons Mary, ta mère, Alice et Marlène. »

« Vous avez eu une retenue pour ça ? »

« Une pour chaque bonhomme de pain d'épices, dit Lunard, ironique. Mais c'était divisé entre nous quatre – ce qui a fait à peu près quarante chacun – et McGonagall était si impressionnée par nos sorts qu'elle n'a pas retiré de points. »

« Bonne vieille Minnie, dit Patmol avec nostalgie. C'était elle ici. »

Il désignait le dos d'une sorcière vêtue d'une robe en tartan.

« Il y a une meilleure photo ici, quelque part, certainement ... »

Il parcourut la pile et en sortit une.

« Aha ! Fin de la septième année. »

La photo montrait les quatre maraudeurs et Lily – chacun d'eux portait une écharpe rouge et or – ainsi que McGonagall elle était coincée entre Patmol et Lunard – qui souriaient largement tous les deux. James, Peter et Lily étaient à l'avant – James était accroupi car il était évidemment le plus grand – et étaient en train de rire Patmol essayait de placer une écharpe de Gryffondor sur le chapeau de McGonagall. Elle portait une expression que Harry avait déjà vu sur les animaux quand ils jouaient avec de jeunes enfants.

Les baguettes de James et de Lily firent leur apparition après qu'ils eurent regardé le reste des photographies – Harry remarqua, à sa grande surprise, qu'il était présent dans plusieurs des dernières – et Patmol passa une demi-heure à tourner celle de James entre ses doigts, racontant des histoires pour expliquer la présence de chaque entaille, rayure et éraflure sur le vernis.

Quand Patmol les reposa, Harry les attrapa et les tint fermement. Il pouvait voir de vieilles traces de doigts sur les deux baguettes et se demanda si elles appartenaient à ses parents ou si elles avaient été faites par celui qui les avait rangé dans la boîte.

Patmol et Lunard se laissèrent emporter dans une dispute pour savoir si une des éraflures avaient été faite lorsque Lily avait jeté la baguette de James par la fenêtre de la classe de sortilèges, faisant tomber une pluie de lys ou si elle datait de la fois où James et Patmol avaient contrarié un Botruc en botanique, au point qu'il avait cassé le pouce de James et qu'il avait commencé à casser sa baguette avant que Patmol ne puisse l'en empêcher.

L'album de cartes de Chocogrenouilles de James fut sorti de la boîte un instant plus tard. Patmol l'attrapa, le parcourant rapidement avant de le poser sur la table dans un soupir.

« Il n'a jamais trouvé la fée Morgane. » dit-il tristement.

Lunard et Harry échangèrent un regard confus, mais Patmol refusa d'expliquer et continua à fouiller dans la boîte. Il y avait un vieux Vif d'Or dont les ailes se mirent à battre mollement avant d'abandonner. Sirius le leva et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sort, mais il ne réagit pas. Patmol hocha la tête comme s'il ne s'était attendu à rien d'autre.

En-dessous se trouvait une photographie, séparée des autres. Ils étaient tous les cinq – Lily, James, Lunard, Patmol et Peter – dans le parc, avec le château de Poudlard et le terrain de Quidditch en arrière plan. Tous les trois souhaitaient une copie de celle-là et Patmol la dupliqua d'un geste de baguette. Harry et Lunard échangèrent un regard lorsque Patmol chassa Peter de sa copie d'un coup de baguette, mais aucun d'eux ne commenta.

Patmol avait recommencé à ressentir les effets de la potion du Détraqueur à ce moment-là, alors il alla s'asseoir dans la cuisine avec Kreattur – certainement pour boire un chocolat chaud – tandis que Harry et Lunard bavardaient, allongés sur le sol de la salle d'entraînement. Quand Patmol revint, l'air plus apaisé, ils se rassirent et recommencèrent leur triage.

Venait ensuite une grande pile de livre – Harry pensa que la boîte devait posséder une sorte de charme pour contenir tout cela, car il y avait au moins une vingtaine de livres – qui avait appartenu à ses parents. Certains n'étaient que des livres communs, d'autres étaient visiblement des livres d'école plusieurs d'entre eux portaient l'inscription soignée _Lily Evans_ sur la page de couverture, ou comportaient des conversations entre les Maraudeurs inscrites dans les marges.

Harry sortit un tissu plié, d'un vert anis, que Patmol identifia comme étant les robes de guérisseuse de Lily. Harry les tint avec délicatesse, sans réussir à croire que sa mère les avait un jour porté, qu'elle ait passé les bras dans les manches ou rangé sa baguette dans sa poche. Incapable de s'en empêcher, il porta le tissu à son nez, mais il ne réussit à rien sentir d'autre que la poussière. Il laissa les robes tomber à côté de lui, ignorant le regard de pitié de Patmol qu'il sentait sur lui, et se hâta d'attraper quelque chose d'autre.

Il s'agissait d'une petite boîte de bois avec un petit fermoir en métal. Quelque chose se mit à gratter à l'intérieur quand il la secoua doucement, mais il ne réussit pas à l'ouvrir. Il la tendit à Lunard qui essaya d'ouvrir le verrou, jura et lâcha la boîte.

« De l'argent. » dit-il à travers sa mâchoire serrée, en désignant la petite brûlure sur son pouce qui se répandait rapidement.

Patmol se leva et courut hors de la pièce.

« Pourquoi ça devient noir ? demanda Harry, inquiet. Ça fait toujours- »

« L'argent est pire quand on est proche d'une pleine lune, dit Lunard en se tenant la main. Oww. Comme c'est ce soir- »

« Tiens. » dit Patmol en tendant une petite bouteille à Lunard.

Lunard laissa tomber quelques gouttes sur la brûlure et laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Tandis que Lunard observait sa brûlure, Patmol inspectait la boîte. Il la retourna plusieurs fois, fronça les sourcils, avant de sourire.

« Aut viam inveniam aut faciam. » murmura-t-il.

Lunard lâcha un petit grognement ennuyé depuis le fin de sa gorge.

« J'aurais du pensé à ça. »

Patmol sourit et souleva le couvercle. A l'intérieur, on pouvait voir un enchevêtrement de bijoux. Il y avait une simple chaîne en or avec un rubis en pendentif que Lunard se souvenait avoir vu porté par Dorea Potter lors d'occasions particulières, une montre à l'air compliqué que avait appartenu à Charlus Potter avant de devenir celle de James, et une collection de bagues.

L'une d'entre elles étaient la bague de fiançailles de Lily, un rubis entouré de diamants, et une autre était une alliance, un anneau en or tout simple avec un diamant. Une autre était en argent et Patmol raconta que lui et James l'avaient reçu à la fin de leur formation d'Auror. Lunard préféra ne pas toucher à celle-là. La dernière était en or et visiblement, une bague d'homme.

Ils conclurent qu'elle devait appartenir à Harold Evans, car Lunard et Patmol étaient tous deux sûrs qu'elle n'était pas à James apparemment Lily avait fait gravé l'alliance de James pour qu'elle affiche 'Méfait accompli', tandis que James avait fait inscrire '1307' sur l'alliance de Lily, le nombre de fois où il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui avant qu'elle ne dise oui. Aucune de ces bagues ne se trouvait là, cependant.

« Tu ne les trouveras pas. » dit doucement Lunard, tandis que Patmol fouillait de nouveau dans la petite boîte.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« J'ai- Je me suis assuré qu'ils les aient avec eux. » dit Lunard, sa voix fluctuant un peu.

Les yeux de Patmol se remplirent de larmes.

« Merci. » murmura-t-il.

Lunard acquiesça.

« Avec eux ? » demanda Harry, hésitant.

« Dans leurs tombes, gamin, dit Patmol, avant de jeter un œil à Lunard. J'imagine- »

Patmol s'éclaircit la gorge et s'arrêta une seconde.

« -qu'ils ont été enterré ? »

« A Godric's Hollow. » répondit Lunard, en acquiesçant.

 _Où nous vivions_ , pensa Harry. Il se demanda si leur maison était toujours là et si elle l'était, s'ils l'emmèneraient la voir. Une partie de lui était curieuse, voulant voir l'endroit d'où venait tant d'histoires amusantes, et une autre part de lui ne voulait pas s'en approcher, à cause de ce qui s'y était passé.

« Est-ce que-, commença Harry, avant de se mordre la lèvre. Est-ce que peut-être, je veux dire- si ce n'est pas- »

Il prit une longue inspiration.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait y aller ? » dit-il d'une traite.

« Bien sûr, répondit rapidement Patmol. Maintenant qu'on sait où les trouver, on peut y aller quand tu veux. »

« Vous devrez être prudent, dit Lunard. Malefoy a quelqu'un là-bas en permanence. »

« A Halloween, dit Patmol, en claquant des doigts. Tout le monde sera en costume, donc personne ne nous remarquera. »

« Parfait. » dit Lunard.

Harry acquiesça Halloween arrivait dans trois semaines. D'ici là, Patmol aurait peut-être guéri et Lunard serait remis de la pleine lune.

« Tu peux te déguiser en loup-garou. » dit Patmol avec sérieux, en regardant Lunard.

« Oh, très drôle, lança Lunard en riant, réchauffant l'atmosphère. C'est pas suffisant de passer la nuit prochaine comme ça ? »

« Lunard, dit Patmol, l'air inquiet. Tu es _toujours_ un loup-garou ... »

« Ce n'est pas- Je voulais pas dire que je n'étais pas- Je- »

Lunard leva les mains en l'air.

« J'abandonne. »

Patmol se mit à ricaner et sortit une petite boîte de badges de la plus grande caisse ; il y avait un badge de préfet, un badge de capitaine de Quidditch, deux badges de préfet-en-chef, un badge de guérisseur et un badge d'identification d'Auror. Chacun des badges avaient au moins trois histoires associées, des histoires que Patmol se fit un plaisir de raconter Lunard semblait s'éteindre à mesure que l'après-midi passait et se contenta d'ajouter des commentaires ici et là.

Au coucher du soleil, Lunard était d'une incroyable mauvaise humeur – il était allongé sur le dos avec un bras sur ses yeux, face au plafond – et se mettait à grogner si Harry ou Patmol s'approchait trop près ou parlait trop fort. Patmol, à l'inverse, devenait de plus en plus excité à mesure que le temps passait et au moment où il accompagna Lunard jusqu'à la cheminée de la cuisine pour qu'il rentre à la maison, il était pratiquement en train de sauter de joie.

« Bâtard sadique. » marmonna Lunard, avant de déclamer son adresse et de disparaître, les bras chargés d'une pile d'affaires de James et Lily.

« S'il te plaît, essaye de rester là ce soir, dit Sirius à Harry, tandis qu'ils montaient à l'étage pour que Patmol puisse faire son sac. Et _si_ quelque chose arrive, tu peux essayer de me joindre par le miroir- »

Harry avait reçu le miroir de James, l'équivalent de celui de Sirius.

« -ou tu peux envoyer un message avec Hedwige, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » murmura Harry, en rougissant.

Patmol sourit et fourra une tenue de rechange dans son sac à dos avant de le jeter sur son épaule.

« Je te vois demain matin, alors. »

« Quoi, pas de liste de règles à suivre ? » demanda Harry.

« Nan, dit Patmol, en l'étreignant. Ça, c'était surtout la potion du Détraqueur qui parlait. »

« Quoi, elle te rendait responsable ? » plaisanta Harry.

« Non, ça me faisait penser que j'étais un mauvais tuteur, alors j'ai instauré les règles pour la faire taire. »

Patmol ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry et trottina vers la porte, en fredonnant pour lui-même.

* * *

« McKinnon. » lança Arabella Figg avec brusquerie.

« Arabella. » répondit Marlène poliment.

L'expression de la vieille dame changea et elle continua son chemin sans un autre mot, se dirigeant vers le service dans lequel se trouvait son frère. Marlène la regarda s'en aller, un peu irritée Arabella Figg ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné d'avoir pris Tufty des années plus tôt. Marlène s'en était moquée à l'époque et c'était toujours le cas, même si elle trouvait le comportement d'Arabella puéril. De plus, elle avait mieux connu Lily qu'Arabella et Arabella avait une douzaine de chats tandis que Marlène n'en avait aucun.

Tufty était mort l'année passée, au bel âge de onze ans. Elle s'était rendue au Manoir Potter à Godric's Hollow et l'avait enterré sous le bouleau dans le jardin, à l'endroit où il aimait grimper pour s'amuser – il avait alors une vue imprenable sur le lieu de transplanage et il aimait aussi regarder les moldus mener leur petite vie – et aussi pour survivre Lily avait souvent mentionné qu'il grimpait là pour échapper à la magie involontaire de Harry et qu'il avait passé toute une journée à cet endroit après que Sirius ait acheté un balai à Harry pour son premier anniversaire.

Cet arbre où Marlène l'avait trouvé, à moitié affamé – peu après sa sortie de Ste Mangouste – quand elle y était allée avec Dumbledore, Arabella, Hagrid et Lupin pour récupérer ce qu'ils pouvaient des affaires de James et Lily. Il y avait de nombreuses choses que Marlène regrettait dans sa vie, mais prendre Tufty n'était pas l'une d'elles.

Elle jeta un œil vers Arabella, secoua la tête et poursuivit dans le couloir. Elle connaissait mieux Ste Mangouste que sa propre maison, alors elle ne faisait pas trop attention où elle allait, mais elle arrivait tout de même au bon endroit.

« Salut, dit-elle doucement, en s'asseyant sur la chaise entre le lit d'Alice et de Frank. Comment vous allez tous les deux aujourd'hui ? »

Elle attendit un instant.

« C'est bien. »

Une autre pause.

« Je vais bien, merci. Fol-Œil vous passe le bonjour- Oh oui, la formation est géniale, merci Frank. »

Certains jours, elle ne leur parlait pas du tout. Elle s'asseyait juste à leur chevet, attendant que l'un ou l'autre commence la conversation. D'autres jours, elle s'asseyait près d'Alice et lui parlait d'une chose ou d'une autre.

Encore aujourd'hui, Marlène n'avait aucun secret pour sa meilleure amie, à l'exception du fait que Sirius s'était présenté chez elle. Les jours comme aujourd'hui, Marlène se contentait d'un monologue une petite part d'elle espérait qu'Alice et Frank étaient toujours sains d'esprit, simplement enfermés dans leurs corps et elle essayait de leur dire les choses qu'ils auraient voulu savoir.

« Non, Alice, dit-elle dans un rire. Je n'ai pas travaillé avec ça. J'imagine que c'est une sorte de plante ? »

Elle s'interrompit.

« Parce que c'est _toujours_ une plante, idiote. » dit-elle en riant.

Alice soupira doucement et laissa échapper un petit « hmm ».

« Bon d'accord, dit Marlène. Ce n'est pas _toujours_ des plantes. Mais la plupart du temps. »

Alice regardait le plafond.

« Tu ris à l'intérieur. » murmura Marlène en lui tapotant la main.

Alica gémit et retira sa main, regardant vers Marlène sans la voir.

« Désolé, murmura Marlène. Pardon ? »

Elle se tourna vers Frank.

« Je te l'ai dit la dernière fois, dit-elle en souriant. Gawain. »

Elle attendit un peu.

« Oui, Gawain Robards. Tu connais d'autres Gawain ? »

Alice bougea un peu dans son lit.

« Non, seulement dans ma tête. En face, je l'appelle 'monsieur'. Mais je ne crois pas que ça le dérangerait que je l'appelle par son prénom, cela dit on travaille ensemble depuis un mois. Je sais. Le temps passe, pas vrai ? Déjà octobre … Non, je suis toujours loin de l'attraper. »

Stupide Sirius. Les traces de transplanage qu'il avait laissé menaient jusqu'à la route de Pré-au-Lard. Les Aurors avaient fouillé le village – et trouvé une paire de chaussures, enchantée pour marcher seule – et les forêts environnantes, mais n'avaient rien trouvé d'autre. A moins qu'il ne vive tout près, il avait très certainement transplané à nouveau, mais personne n'avait été capable de trouver à quel endroit.

Pour couronner le tout, la Trace de Harry n'avait enregistré aucune magie de tout l'après-midi – ou du tout, depuis l'événement – signifiant que le petit garçon n'était soit pas Harry (ce qui était peu plausible), soit que Sirius avait d'une façon ou d'une autre réussit à construire une protection autour de lui. Le Numéro Douze n'avait rien montré d'intéressant et bien que Marlène ait gardé un œil dessus les semaines suivantes, juste au cas où, personne n'était venu ou n'avait utilisé la porte.

Elle supposait que quelqu'un avait pu y venir lorsqu'elle était ailleurs avec Gawain ou au Ministère, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'elle puisse faire pour ça. Elle avait pensé à placer un sort de Surveillance, mais n'était pas passée à l'action elle n'était pas _si_ paranoïaque-

Quelque chose lui tapota l'épaule.

« Marlène ? »

Marlène sortit sa baguette et se tourna pour faire face à- Neville. Le pauvre garçon semblait terrifié. Il regarda sa baguette et baissa la main.

« Désolé. » dit-elle en clignant des yeux.

Ni Alice, ni Frank ne semblait avoir remarquer sa distraction. Elle plaqua un sourire sur son visage et étreignit brièvement Neville.

« J'ai du m'assoupir. Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

« C'était la troisième fois que je t'appelais. » dit-il timidement.

« Désolé petit gars. Bonjour Augusta. » dit-elle en hochant la tête en direction de l'austère mère de Frank.

La vieille sorcière passa les portes à grand pas – chapeau orné d'un vautour empaillé, sac à main rouge et tout l'attirail – et lui rendit son signe de tête. Prewett la suivait et sourit tristement en apercevant Marlène.

« Tu rentres parfois chez toi ? » demanda Prewett en s'approchant d'elle.

« Seulement pour dormir. » dit Marlène en lui adressant un petit sourire en retour.

L'estime qu'elle avait pour Prewett s'était significativement améliorée les dernières semaines elle avait été témoin de son implication dans la formation et de sa détermination à faire les choses bien, elle l'avait vu devenir plus à l'aise auprès des autres apprentis – du moins, Clarke et Tonks – et avait vu la façon dont elle traitait les quatre Londubat.

Prewett avait tendance à s'inquiéter pour Neville et Augusta en particulier – ce qu'elle avait tellement fait qu'elle s'en était rendue malade quelques jours plus tôt – et cela avait encouragé Marlène – qui tenait aussi à eux – à l'apprécier un peu plus.

« Salut Maman. » murmura Neville.

Les yeux vides d'Alice balayèrent la pièce avant de se poser sur son fils. Elle marmonna quelque chose et tapota la table de chevet. Neville sourit, ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit un papier de bonbon, jaune et brillant. Des larmes remplirent les yeux de Marlène, tandis que Neville murmurait un remerciement, plaçait l'emballage dans une poche de sa robe et s'en allait rejoindre sa grand-mère au chevet de Frank.

Marlène décida que c'était le moment de s'en aller. Puisque Prewett était à l'intérieur, il ne fut pas étonnant de trouver l'Auror Finch posté dans le couloir. Shacklebolt, son partenaire, était aussi présent et Wellington était avec lui, l'air boudeur il était toujours plutôt impopulaire parmi les Aurors depuis sa dispute avec Tonks à propos des Serpentard et des Gryffondor.

« Bonjour, dit-elle aux trois Aurors, avant de froncer les sourcils. Où est Clarke ? »

« Mme Londubat voulait du thé. » soupira l'Auror Finch.

« Ah, répondit Marlène en pinçant les lèvres. Bon, je vous laisse à vos affaires. »

« Robards est ici avec toi ? » demanda l'Auror Shacklebolt.

« Non. » dit Marlène, sans offrir plus d'explication.

Elle n'était pas encore sûre de savoir ce que les Aurors étaient censés savoir à propos des affaires des autres Aurors.

« Je vais le rejoindre maintenant. »

« Mais il est presque dix-huit heures. » dit Wellington sur un ton surpris, sortant de sa bouderie.

« On travaille de nuit, ce soir. »

L'occupation actuelle de Gawain était de surveiller un entrepreneur de l'Allée des Embrumes qui prenait des honoraires élevés pour supposément ramener les morts à la vie. Ce qu'il faisait, en vérité, c'était créer des Inferi qui attaquaient les clients une fois qu'ils avaient payé.

Il opérait de nuit et était étonnamment malin même si Marlène et Gawain connaissaient ses plans, aucun de ses clients n'était enclin à le dénoncer et ceux qui étaient prêts à le faire finissaient morts avant d'avoir eu la chance de parler. Il leur semblait de plus en plus qu'ils allaient devoir y aller sous couverture en prétendant être des clients, mais c'était plutôt difficile sachant qu'ils devraient d'abord mettre la main sur un cadavre.

« Tu ferais mieux d'y aller alors. » lança l'Auror Finch.

Elle vérifia sa montre et passa la tête dans la chambre d'Alice et Frank.

« Florence, tu peux y aller. »

« Je vais rester avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent. » murmura Prewett.

Finch acquiesça et ferma la porte.

« Je peux y aller aussi ? » demanda Wellington.

Shacklebolt le jaugea un moment et acquiesça.

« Je te vois demain matin à mon box. »

« Oui, monsieur. Tu vas par là, McKinnon ? »

« Oui, dit-elle. J'ai un arrêt à faire avant de partir, par contre. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est toujours en colère contre moi ? » demanda Wellington, tandis qu'ils marchaient.

« Parce que tu es intolérant, lui répondit sèchement Marlène. Les gens ne vont pas changer d'avis d'un coup et décider que tu avais raison sur toute la ligne. Tu as tort. »

Wellington eut de nouveau l'air boudeur. Marlène résista à la tentation de lui demander s'il avait quatre ou vingt ans.

« Tu étais à Gryffondor. Montre toi suffisamment courageux pour admettre que tu avais tort et commence à changer la vision que tu as du monde. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais changer ? »

« C'est ça ou être mis de côté, lui dit-elle, les menant vers un hall qu'elle connaissait bien. Je sais ce que moi, je choisirais. »

« Comment tu sais que j'avais tort ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu as dit que Sirius Black n'était pas à Gryffondor. Il l'était. Tu devrais _savoir_ ça puisqu'il était juste quelques années au-dessus de toi. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous avez partagé une salle commune pendant trois ans, par Godric. »

Les lèvres de Wellington bougèrent silencieusement.

« Attends, dit-il en s'interrompant. Pas Sirius, comme dans Sirius et James ? »

« Si, dit-elle. Ce Sirius. Qui a joué Batteur, avait un frère à Serpentard. Honnêtement, combien tu crois qu'il y a de Sirius Black en Angleterre ? »

« C'est lui ? » répéta-t-il, l'air stupéfait.

« Au nom de Merlin, comment tu as fait pour obtenir les A.S.P.I.C. requis pour entrer en formation d'Auror si tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ça ? » lui demanda Marlène en roulant des yeux.

« Mais- mais il était cool ! »

« Oui, il _l'était_. »

« Comment tu connais autant de choses sur lui ? » demanda Wellington.

Marlène lui jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule.

« Je vais te laisser comprendre ça tout seul. »

Elle frappa une fois et ouvrit la porte.

« On se voit vendredi. Je te suggère de réfléchir à certaines choses d'ici là. »

« Ouais, acquiesça Wellington en se frottant la nuque. Et hey, merci. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Accepter de me parler. Personne d'autre ne l'a fait depuis la dispute. »

Marlène savait que ce n'était pas vrai, mais elle pensa qu'elle lui en avait suffisamment fait voir pour la journée. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Mary et de fermer la porte.

« J'arrive au mauvais moment ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant Mary faire le lit d'hôpital.

Mary leva les yeux avec une expression neutre, avant de se souvenir de sourire pendant la septième année de Marlène, la famille de Mary – malgré tout ce que M. et Mme MacDonald avaient essayé de faire pour se protéger – avaient été attaqué par des Mangemorts. Ses parents avaient été tué, mais Mary et sa jeune sœur avaient survécu, avec des séquelles Susan était devenue une Cracmol et le sort censé arrêté le cœur de Mary avait seulement affecté son cœur au sens figuré et donc sa capacité à ressentir de fortes émotions.

Elle ne pouvait pas éprouver la tristesse, elle ne pouvait pas aimer ou haïr, ne pouvait pas s'énerver ou se sentir ridicule pour des choses insignifiantes et elle ne pouvait pas porter le deuil. Elle avait juste conservé assez de personnalité pour vouloir faire une différence en devenant guérisseuse et elle avait réussi. Sa nature professionnelle – par manque d'autres adjectifs – lui avait réussi, mais elle était elle-même une résidente à long terme de Ste Mangouste et se trouvait sous constante supervision.

Susan MacDonald était sa superviseuse et comme toujours, se trouvait à quelques pas de sa sœur – assise sur son propre lit – dans sa sobre robe noire qui semblait vouloir faire disparaître sa frêle silhouette. Elle adressa un petit sourire à Marlène.

« Tu arrives au bon moment. » répondit Mary en lissant une bosse sur son oreiller.

Elle fit un pas vers Marlène et en un instant, Susan était debout, derrière l'épaule de Mary.

« Tu as faim ? Je vais amener leur dîner à Frank et Alice- »

« Non, j'en viens, répondit Marlène. Neville et Augusta sont là-bas, par contre. »

L'expression prudente de Susan s'éclaira légèrement, mais Mary semblait indifférente.

« C'est bien, j'imagine. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de discuter, à moins que tu viennes, Marlène. »

« C'est pas grave, dit Marlène, trop habituée à l'attitude directe de Mary pour se vexer. J'allais partir, de toute façon. Je voulais juste passer dire bonjour. »

« Eh bien, tu l'as fait. »

« C'est vrai, acquiesça Marlène en souriant doucement. On se voit une prochaine fois. »

Mary agita sa baguette vers son kit de guérisseur, le faisant flotter jusqu'à elle depuis une table dans le coin.

« On sera là. » dit Mary avec un sourire.

Marlène savait qu'elle n'attendait pas sa visite avec impatience – elle ne pouvait pas – mais quand elle le voulait, Mary pouvait être convaincante. Elle avait appris une palette d'expressions faciales amicales qui rendaient les gens plus à l'aise en sa présence. Elle et Susan la dépassèrent – Susan avec un petit signe de tête, parce que Susan parlait rarement à quelqu'un d'autre que sa sœur – laissant Marlène seule dans la pièce.

Elle était un peu inquiète que Wellington l'attende, alors elle décida de gaspiller quelques minutes. Marlène se rendit au petit bureau du côté de la chambre qui appartenait à Mary pour jeter un œil à la collection de photographies que Susan avait placé là elle avait espéré obtenir une réponse émotionnelle de Mary, mais aucune des trois photographies ne l'avait fait réagir.

L'une d'elles représentait la famille MacDonald, probablement au début de la quatrième année de Mary – la troisième de Marlène – si la coupe de cheveux de Mary pouvait être un bon indice. La deuxième photographie était une photo de Mary, Lily et Rogue pendant leur cinquième année – Lily portait son badge de préfet et était toujours amie avec Rogue – et la troisième était une copie de celle que Marlène possédait quelque part chez elle. Elle montrait Mary, Marlène, Alice et Lily à la fin de la cinquième année de Marlène – donc la sixième de Mary – dans l'un des wagons de l'école.

Elle l'attrapa, regardant tristement les filles de la photo qui étaient si insouciantes à l'époque, si innocentes et – dans le cas de Lily et d'Alice – si vivantes.

Mary souriait timidement à l'appareil – elle s'était plutôt bien remise de l'accident avec Mulciber alors – Alice secouait joyeusement la main, lançant un baiser – la photo avait été prise par Frank, après tout – Lily souriait largement avant de jeter un œil par la fenêtre, son expression se transformant alors en une grimace avant qu'elle ne s'écarte pour changer de place avec la Marlène de la photo Sirius et James avaient passé la tête à travers la fenêtre du wagon – James parlait à Lily, qui levait les yeux au ciel, tandis que Sirius volait un baiser à Marlène-

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle plaqua vivement la photo contre le bureau de Mary et se retourna.

« Oui ? » dit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit en révélant – à sa grande surprise – _Lupin_.

« Je cherche la guérisseuse Mac- McKinnon ? »

« Lupin. » dit-elle en lui adressant un signe de tête.

Une fois, elle lui avait confié sa vie – et le referait probablement s'il le fallait – mais malgré ça, ils n'avaient jamais été proches ou même prêts à s'interpeller par leur prénom. C'était étrange, vraiment, quand on savait à quel point elle avait été proche de James et Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« C'était la pleine lune, il y a deux nuits. » dit-il en grimaçant.

Elle savait tout de sa condition, bien sûr. Tout l'Ordre était au courant. Il hésita avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

« Je me suis rafistolé tout seul du mieux que j'ai pu, mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose pour la douleur et ces potions sont au-dessus de mes compétences ... »

Il haussa les épaules avec une expression autodénigrante.

« Mary vient de partir voir Alice et Frank. » dit Marlène.

« Oh, dit-il. Merci. »

« Tu sais comment aller là-bas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il sourit doucement.

« Je viens peut-être moins régulièrement que toi, mais je connais plutôt bien l'endroit. »

« C'est vrai. » répondit-elle.

Lupin sourit et sortit de la pièce. Elle se hâta derrière lui.

« J'ai entendu que tu faisais parti des recherches. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Je cherche aussi. J'ai rejoins les Aurors. »

Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir pourquoi elle lui disait ça. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle savait qu'il comprenait il avait aussi connu Sirius. Il savait ce que la trahison faisait ressentir.

« Je compte bien le trouver et le tuer. »

« Je ne pensais pas que les Aurors étaient autorisés à- »

« Ils ne le sont pas. »

« Oh. » dit Lupin.

* * *

Azkaban n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Il y avait cette plage pleine de rochers et de vent et un chemin qui montait jusqu'à la falaise avant de se diviser en trois. Il y avait la salle des gardes – où il avait retrouvé sa baguette et le miroir – le bâtiment principal – où les prisonniers étaient emmenés pour interrogatoire – et ensuite, à la gauche des deux, se trouvait la prison.

Azkaban était aussi grise qu'il s'en rappelait et les Détraqueurs étaient toujours aussi noirs, tandis qu'ils glissaient près de sa cellule. Sa cellule n'avait pas changé non plus, avec les marques sur le mur, les barreaux poussiéreux et la minuscule fenêtre qui donnait sur le cimetière de l'île et l'océan tempétueux.

 _Par Merlin, c'est minuscule ici_ , pensa-t-il en traversant la petite cellule. _C'est incroyable que je ne sois pas devenu fou …_

Un Détraqueur passa à nouveau à côté. C'était la première partie du processus relier la potion du Détraqueur à une forme physique – enfin, pas physique, mais il n'y avait de meilleure façon de le dire – de telle façon qu'il puisse au moins être capable de la différencier de ses propres pensées. C'était quelque chose qui lui avait posé problème pendant quelques temps, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait aucun livre pour lui dire comment faire. Peut-être devrait-il en écrire un lui-même ?

La seconde partie de son plan avait été de créer Azkaban. C'était logique, car – tant qu'il était concerné – c'était le repère des Détraqueurs. Azkaban était aussi un endroit avec lequel il était familier et tout en ayant beaucoup d'endroits où se cacher, il y avait aussi de quoi bouger.

La troisième partie de son plan avait été de s'insérer lui-même dans sa propre tête les livres qu'ils avaient lu disaient qu'en Occlumancie, les paysages étaient souvent vus comme une photographie – que la personne dont c'était l'esprit regardait depuis le haut au lieu de se tenir à l'intérieur. Sirius, cependant, avait besoin de s'y insérer. C'était la partie la plus difficile, lui prenant la totalité du mois de septembre c'était particulièrement étrange de se promener dans son propre esprit.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il eut besoin de reprendre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs magiques il avait commencé par se transformer en Patmol. C'était quelque chose qui lui venait naturellement à Azkaban et quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire sans baguette. Tout ce qu'il avait besoin, c'était sa magie. Ça lui avait pris un moment, mais il avait réussi le 1er octobre après deux jours d'essai. Il avait alors essayé de se construire une baguette, ce qu'il avait réussi à faire – ainsi que d'en faire sortir des étincelles – le jeudi avant la pleine lune d'octobre.

C'était maintenant le jeudi suivant – ça avait été une pleine lune difficile et lui et Remus avaient eu besoin de temps pour récupérer – à la moitié du mois d'octobre et il était prêt pour la dernière étape de son plan.

Sirius, toujours dans sa cellule, sortit sa baguette de sa poche et pensa _Alohomora_. La porte de la cellule cliqua et s'ouvrit, ce qui était prometteur. Il en sortit en l'écartant. C'était incroyablement libérateur d'être capable d'aller et venir comme il l'entendait.

Comme prévu, les Détraqueurs sentirent qu'il était en train de se déplacer – exactement de la même façon que l'auraient fait ceux d'Azkaban – et glissèrent jusqu'à sa position. Il avait préparé des souvenirs heureux spécifiquement pour cela, de façon à ne pas paniquer il pensa à Harry acceptant de vivre avec lui, à Lunard qui s'excusait, à Lunard qui ramenait Harry de Ste Mangouste, à Kreattur aussi gentil qu'il l'était la plupart du temps maintenant, à James, à Lily et à Reg – parce que bordel, il n'avait pas à se sentir triste à _chaque_ _fois_ qu'il pensait à eux.

 _Expecto_ _Patronum_ , pensa-t-il, en espérant que ça marcherait malgré le fait que ça ne soit pas prononcé à voix haute.

Son Patronus était toujours Patmol – ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant, étant donné la façon dont il avait compté sur sa forme animale pour le protéger de ces créatures durant son véritable passage à Azkaban. L'énorme chien, brillant d'un bleu presque blanc, sortit d'un coup du bout de sa baguette et s'élança vers les Détraqueurs, les divisant. Patmol revint en trottinant, sa queue battant si vite et de façon si brillante que c'en était étourdissant.

Les Détraqueurs glissèrent à nouveau en avant. Sirius donna au Patronus accès à tous les souvenirs heureux qu'il avait il était dans son propre esprit, après tout. Il y avait des souvenirs heureux dans tous les coins – éparpillés certes et certains plus heureux que d'autres – mais ils étaient bien là. Patmol brillait en blanc à présent. Sirius voulait fermer ses yeux pour les protéger, mais il n'était pas sûr de l'effet que ça pourrait avoir, alors il serra les dents et prit son mal en patience en vérité, ça ne devait probablement pas abîmer ses vrais yeux, puisque tout se passait à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Les Détraqueurs commencèrent à s'effacer.

 _Oui_ , souffla Sirius. Patmol brilla encore plus – si c'était même possible – empli du triomphe de Sirius. Les Détraqueurs ne disparaissaient pas véritablement. Mais Patmol brillait si intensément qu'ils n'étaient plus visibles. _La lumière pour chasser la noirceur_ , pensa-t-il avec une joie féroce c'était comme si sa capacité à être heureux avait été enfermé dans un des coins les éloignés, les plus sombres de son esprit – qui ressemblait désormais à une mer du Nord tempétueuse – et était désormais libérée.

Il sentit tomber sur lui comme une bouffée de joie, d'excitation, d'amour, d'espoir, de confiance, d'euphorie, d'assurance et de _vie_.

Patmol brillait si fortement que Sirius ne pouvait plus rien voir, mais il était trop heureux pour s'en soucier.


	30. Nouveaux visages

Bonne année à tout le monde ! Pleine de magie et d'autres choses sympas, on en a tous bien besoin ! Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour toutes les petites - ou grandes - reviews que vous laissez. C'est toujours ultra motivant ! N'hésitez donc pas à prendre quelques secondes pour écrire quelques petits mots. En attendant, à très bientôt ! Et bonne lecture aussi !

* * *

« Théodora ? Euh … Tock ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? » demanda Tonks, un peu endormie.

Elle connaissait la voix elle appartenait à Remus, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait là. Quelqu'un se mit à rire bruyamment.

« Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

« Dora, dit Remus, sur un ton amusé. Tu ferais bien de te réveiller. Tu écrases Arabella. »

Tonks ouvrit les yeux. Tout était flou et sombre, mais ses yeux s'ajustèrent rapidement. Elle était au Chaudron Baveur, à l'heure du déjeuner – si la foule présente était un indice suffisant. La chose qu'elle avait pris pour son oreiller était en fait l'épaule d'Arabella, et elle avait le cou penchée dans un drôle d'angle pour s'y poser.

« Oh. » dit-elle en se frottant le cou.

Elle passa en revue les visages autour de la table – Dirk et – pour une fois – Debbie, toujours si fuyante, pour tomber sur celui de Remus.

« Et tu m'as appelé Dora. »

« Je n'étais pas sûr de quel nom tu parlais quand tu as demandé à ce que je ne t'appelle pas 'comme ça'. » expliqua Remus en haussant les épaules.

« Mmm. Tu peux m'appeler Dora si tu veux. »

Elle bailla, se frotta les yeux avant de regarder les chaises vides près d'elle.

« Où Matt est-il allé ? »

« Il rigolait trop. Il est allé se calmer. » dit Debbie, presque affectueusement.

Elle semblait aimer Matt et Remus plus qu'Arabella, Dirk ou Tonks.

« 'Laisse-moi tranquille, Helga' était déjà très drôle pour lui, mais quand tu as fait ce commentaire sur la chambre, on lui a dit de sortir. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de Helga ? » demanda Tonks prudemment.

« Tu lui disais de te laisser tranquille, dit Dirk en haussant les épaules. Tu m'as presque eu, en essayant de taper sur quelque chose. »

« Bon, dit Remus. Maintenant que nous sommes tous éveillés, on peut continuer ? »

Tonks se mit à rougir et dut faire un effort pour empêcher ses cheveux de faire de même.

Remus donna ses instructions – Debbie devait attendre Matt et lui transmettre les siennes quand il aurait fini de rire – et ils partirent.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, déclara Tonks sur un ton abattu. Je ne voulais pas- »

« La formation est exigeante, dit Remus avec un sourire apaisant. Je connais des gens qui l'ont faite et qui s'endormaient dans des endroits pires qu'au Chaudron Baveur, je peux te l'assurer. »

« Où ça ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse malgré elle.

Remus réfléchit un moment.

« Le pire, c'était probablement la cheminée – bon, il faut dire que c'était après presque trois nuits sans dormir à cause de la formation et aussi de la guerre. Sirius s'est endormi dans la cheminée alors qu'il allait à l'entraînement, il a manqué le Ministère et il a fini dans la maison d'une vieille sorcière dans le Somerset. On était tous paniqués – James en particulier, parce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver dans l'atrium pour aller ensemble à l'entraînement – on pensait qu'il avait été intercepté par des Mangemorts ou quelque chose comme ça- »

« C'était peut-être le cas. » suggéra Tonks.

En secret, elle admirait Remus pouvoir parler de quelque chose comme ça sur un ton amusé, voir même affectueux, était quelque chose d'étonnant. En général, elle maudissait le nom de Sirius quand elle parlait de lui, _si_ elle parlait de lui. Quand elle confia ça à Remus, il se mit à sourire.

« Ce n'est pas admirable, pas du tout, dit-il en lui adressant un autre petit sourire. J'ai parfois du mal à me souvenir que je suis supposé le détester. Ça peut être très déroutant. »

« Tu t'es déjà réveillé dans un endroit bizarre ? »

« Plus de fois que je ne saurais les compter. Il y a deux semaines, je me suis réveillé dans la forêt derrière ma maison. »

Elle sourit largement.

« Tu es somnambule ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça. » acquiesça-t-il, en lui retournant son sourire.

« Comment va ta clavicule, au fait ? »

« Très bien, dit-il. Par chance, j'ai un ami qui est très bon avec les sorts médicaux, il a réussit à tout remettre en ordre. »

Il lui adressa un sourire désabusé.

« Extrêmement douloureux, mais c'est à ça que servent les potions contre la douleur … Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« C'est qui, Helga ? »

« Oh, dit Tonks avec une grimace. J'aurais du me douter que tu aurais voulu savoir ça. C'est la chouette de Keith. »

Remus connaissait un peu Keith – il était passé au Chaudron Baveur un matin et elle s'était cachée au cas où il la reconnaîtrait. C'était peu probable, compte tenu qu'il était incapable de la reconnaître quand elle n'avait pas les cheveux colorés et éclatants, mais elle préférait être prudente.

« Vous ne vous parlez pas en ce moment ? » demanda Remus.

« Si, on se parle, répondit-elle rapidement. Mais j'ai arrêté de répondre à ses chouettes après onze heures le soir, parce que Fol-Oeil me demande de me réveiller tôt pour le rejoindre plusieurs fois par semaine. Keith n'a pas l'air de comprendre que j'ai besoin de dormir, ou alors je m'endors et je me mets à crier sur tout le monde. Et quand je ne laisse pas la chouette entrer après onze heures, elle tape à ma fenêtre et quand je la laisse entrer, elle me harcèle jusqu'à ce que j'écrive une réponse. »

« Et une fois que tu réponds, tout ça recommence, dit Remus d'un air piteux. C'est ça ? »

« Je te jure, je pense que Keith ne dort jamais, plaisanta-t-elle. Il s'assoit, éveillé toute la nuit, à attendre des lettres. Peut-être que c'est juste moi. Une copine normale resterait éveillée toute la nuit, pour pouvoir répondre. »

Remus laissa échapper un rire amusé.

« S'il voulait une copine normale, ce n'était pas toi qu'il fallait choisir. » dit-il avec un sourire, tandis qu'ils traversaient la route.

« Tu me traites d'anormale ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de combattre un sourire.

« Tu n'es pas quelqu'un que je qualifierais d'ordinaire. » dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

« Non, probablement pas. » confirma-t-elle en souriant largement.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide autour d'elle et – puisqu'il n'y avait aucun moldu – s'empressa de faire clignoter ses cheveux. Remus rit à nouveau.

« Quand as-tu commencé à l'appeler Fol-Oeil, au fait ? » demanda-t-il.

Tonks fronça les sourcils, en essayant de se souvenir.

« Je ne suis pas trop sûre. C'est arrivé comme ça … dit-elle en souriant. Peut-être que je passe trop de temps avec toi. »

« Peut-être. » acquiesça Remus en se pinçant les lèvres.

« Alors, d'autres hiboux agaçants dans ta vie ces derniers temps ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, merci Merlin, dit-il avec un sourire. Tante Catherine passe de temps en temps, par contre. »

Tonks, de ce que Remus lui avait dit, avait compris qu'il n'était vraiment fan de sa tante. Il n'avait pas détaillé les raisons, mais elle avait supposé que c'était plutôt personnel et n'avait pas insisté.

« Je crois que je préfère Helga. » dit Tonks avec ferveur.

« Bon sang, répondit Remus. J'allais proposer un échange. »

Tonks lui adressa un regard, rieuse.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu es plus heureux dernièrement. » dit-elle.

Comme pour confirmer ce qu'elle venait de dire, il sourit largement.

« C'est les petites choses, expliqua-t-il. Un ami était malade et maintenant, il va mieux. Ma clavicule est réparée. Bientôt, je n'aurais plus à fréquenter Malefoy. J'ai un emploi d'enseignant à mi-temps … Toutes ces choses. »

« La partie concernant Malefoy semble particulièrement agréable. » observa-t-elle avec envie.

« Oui, dit-il en souriant encore. Merci beaucoup pour ça, d'ailleurs. »

« Tu devrais être extrêmement reconnaissant, dit-elle, en secouant la tête. Pour la nouvelle année, tu seras débarrassé de lui. »

« Au nouvel an ? » demanda Remus, immédiatement déçu.

« Ouep, dit-elle. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien … répondit-il. Je m'attendais à ce que ça arrive plus vite. »

Il sourit, mais quelque chose s'était éteint.

« Je pensais me débarrasser de Malefoy avant ça ... »

Les yeux de Tonks se posèrent sur un garçon et son père. _Nope_ , pensa-t-elle. _C'est p_ _as Sirius_. Elle retourna son attention sur Remus, qui fronçait les sourcils d'un air pensif.

« Il a parlé du nouvel an quand j'ai discuté avec lui … Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

Il soupira.

« J'avais prévu de voyager après Noël, mais je vais devoir rester dans le coin un peu plus longtemps. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Il faudra juste que je m'en débrouille. »

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Rendre visite à une vieille connaissance. Je vais le voir tous les ans. »

« Tu as l'air si impatient. » dit-elle pour le taquiner.

« Il est horrible, déclara Remus, tandis qu'ils évitaient un groupe de moldus qui attendait à un arrêt de bus. Mais ça lui fait plaisir et c'est ça l'important. Qu'est-ce que vous faites en formation, ces temps-ci ? »

« Subtil. » lui répondit-elle.

Il grimaça et elle décida de répondre malgré tout.

« Nous avons fait cette course d'obstacles l'autre jour, pour augmenter nos capacités sportives et après, il a fallu apprendre comment lancer les sorts de Diagnostic ... »

Remus, en fin de compte, était familier des sorts de Diagnostic et ils passèrent une partie de l'après-midi à discuter de ces différents types de sorts, avant d'élargir aux sortilèges de soin. C'était un point faible pour Tonks, elle l'écouta donc avec attention elle et les autres apprentis allaient couvrir cette sorte de magie le vendredi suivant et elle voulait bien faire, d'autant que Scrimgeour avait fait allusion à une évaluation toute proche.

Après cette journée avec Remus, occupée par les recherches – il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Sirius, malheureusement – elle transplana à la maison pour préparer son sac pour la nuit elle allait dormir chez Fol-Oeil, car ils commençaient tôt le lendemain et il voulait avoir du temps pour la briefer avant ça il y avait une chance pour qu'ils s'occupent de loups-garous le lendemain et même si la pleine lune n'avait lieu que dans une semaine et demi, Fol-Oeil pensait qu'il y avait des choses dont elle devait être consciente.

« Nymphadora ! »

« Désolé ! » lança-t-elle à travers la porte de sa chambre.

Elle avait _vraiment_ besoin de s'entraîner à transplaner silencieusement.

« Et ne- »

« Keith est là ! »

« Il- quoi ? »

Tonks arrêta de chercher son t-shirt préféré et son pantalon de pyjama – elle était _sûre_ de les avoir poser sur sa chaise de bureau le matin même … – lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

« Une seconde, dit-elle. Je … euh … Je me change. »

« Oh, désolé. » dit Keith.

Tonks enfila les premiers vêtements propres qu'elle trouva – une jupe, un tee-shirt et une veste en cuir – et effaça le visage de Tock, s'affublant de cheveux bleus éclatants, d'yeux marrons et d'un long nez. Elle lança la robe traditionnelle de Tock sous le bureau.

« Tu peux entrer. » dit-elle, tout en sortant de longues chaussettes bien chaudes et un paire de bottes.

Keith entra, avec Canis sur ses talons son chat maléfique l'avait étrangement pris en affection cette dernière semaine.

« Désolé pour le désordre. Je ne savais pas que tu venais. » dit-elle, avant de l'embrasser.

Si elle avait su, elle aurait sûrement fourrer quelques vêtements qui traînaient dans son placard ou quelque chose comme ça. Ou elle aurait juste éviter de l'emmener dans sa chambre.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu attends ? »

« Ta mère m'a fait entrer quand elle est arrivée, dit-il. Un peu plus d'une heure peut-être ? Je ne suis pas sûr. On a pris le thé. »

« D'accord, dit-elle faiblement, avant de se secouer. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Rien. Je voulais juste te voir. »

Elle lui sourit et écarta Canis d'un jean qu'elle porterait sûrement le lendemain. Il lui cracha dessus et s'éloigna pour aller s'asseoir près de Keith, qui s'était posé au bout de son lit défait.

« Tu vas où ? » demanda-t-il.

« Chez Fol-Oeil, dit-elle sur ton absent. Ça veut dire que je vais gagner une heure de sommeil ce soir, ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin je me suis endormie aujourd'hui ! »

« Je trouve qu'ils vous font trop travailler dans cette formation, dit-il. Tu n'es jamais à la maison- »

« J'apprends beaucoup. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle s'arrêta, en essayant de se souvenir où elle avait laisser son portefeuille, avant d'abandonner et de lancer un sortilège d'attraction. Elle fit la même chose pour son tee-shirt.

« Et c'est intéressant. »

« Alors si tu vas chez Fol-Oeil ce soir, tu n'es pas libre ? »

« Non, j'y suis attendue dans- »

Elle regarda sa montre.

« -dix minutes. »

« Peut-être que je t'enverrais un hibou ce soir. Où vit-il ? »

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de te dire ça- »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que Fol-Oeil ne m'a même pas dit à _moi_ où il habitait. J'ai du me débrouiller pour trouver. Il est paranoïaque. »

Elle ferma son sac et alla s'asseoir près de lui sur le lit. Canis lui adressa un regard mauvais et écarta sa queue. Keith soupira.

« Et tu ne peux pas me dire ce que tu faisais aujourd'hui non plus ? »

« Non, dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse. J'étais sous couverture. »

« Et demain ? »

« On enquête sur un loup-garou. » dit-elle, soulagée de pouvoir lui dire quelque chose.

Son visage s'affaissa.

« Tu es juste une apprentie, murmura-t-il. Tu n'es pas prête pour ça. »

« Si je n'étais pas prête, Fol-Oeil ne m'emmènerait pas. » dit-elle en croisant les bras.

C'était un sujet de dispute qu'ils avaient eu plus de fois qu'elle ne pouvait compter.

« En plus, je dois faire mes expériences. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça- »

« Alors pourquoi le fais-tu ? »

« Euh ... »

Elle se demanda s'il s'agissait d'une question piège ou s'il demandait ça sans arrière-pensée.

« Parce que c'est mon travail ... »

« Je veux dire tout ce truc d'Auror. » dit-il en lui embrassant la joue.

Elle se rapprocha un peu de lui et lui prit la main.

« Explique le moi. »

« Pourquoi toi tu joues au Quidditch ? demanda-t-elle en souriant. Je le fais parce que c'est intéressant, que j'aime le faire et que je peux aider les gens. »

« Mmm, dit-il en traçant un petit cercle sur sa main avec son pouce. Je suppose qu'on se voit demain, alors ? »

« Je dois aller au Ministère demain après-midi. Ils pensent qu'on est suffisamment habitués maintenant pour nous entraîner d'autres jours que le vendredi. C'est juste pour une heure, s'empressa-t-elle de dire en observant son expression. Et après on pourra se voir ? Vers sept heures et demi ? Juste au cas où ça durerait plus longtemps ? »

« Sept heures et demi ? »

« Ils doivent mettre les séances soit tôt, soit tard pour que tout le monde puisse venir, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Ça te va ? »

« Ouais, je te rejoins au Ministère, d'accord ? » dit-il, apparemment soulagé.

« Parfait. »

Elle grimaça en regardant sa montre et attrapa son sac à dos.

« Il faut vraiment que j'y aille maintenant ou je vais être en retard. »

Elle l'embrassa et ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la porte d'entrée – elle cria un au-revoir à Maman au passage. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et ils se quittèrent là.

Elle balança son sac sur son épaule et transplana, en priant pour que le jardin de Fol-Oeil la laisse tranquille la dernière fois qu'elle y était allée, ses poubelles l'avaient attaqué – elle se souvint du conseil que Dumbledore lui avait donné en septembre et les bloqua à l'aide d'un sortilège d'Entrave – et la fois d'avant, son gazon s'était enroulé autour de ses chaussures et l'avait fait trébuché. En représailles, elle avait mis le feu à son jardin.

Elle passa la boîte aux lettres sans incident et se dirigea vers le chemin. Il n'essaya pas d'envelopper ses pieds, comme il l'avait déjà fait, ce qu'elle prit pour un signe positif. Les poubelles restèrent à leur place et le gazon soigneusement coupé ne commença pas à pousser de manière alarmante.

 _Oh, merci Merlin_ , pensa-t-elle, en atteignant la porte d'entrée. Elle frappa une fois, attendit et leva la main pour frapper à nouveau quand elle sentit quelque chose attraper son pied.

« Bordel. » siffla-t-elle en essayant de libérer ses jambes du tuyau qui s'enroulait autour d'elle comme un boa constrictor.

« Fol-Oeil ! » appela-t-elle, irrité.

Elle était certaine qu'il se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte, l'observant avec son œil magique.

« _Relashio_! »

Le tuyau était arrivé au niveau de sa poitrine à présent et lui avait coincé l'un de ses bras.

« _Relashio_! » essaya-t-elle encore.

L'embout se redressa, comme un serpent aurait pu lever sa tête. Si cette chose avait des yeux, elle serait en train de la fixer.

Elle eut un terrible pressentiment de ce qui allait arriver.

« Oh non, tu- » commença-t-elle, quand un jet d'eau glacé atteignit son visage.

Elle cracha, toussa et après quelques secondes d'aspersion, réussit à donner un coup de baguette au robinet. Le jet d'eau s'arrêta, par chance.

« _Finite_ _Incantatem_. » dit-elle entre ses dents serrés.

Le tuyau tomba, inerte, et elle se débrouilla pour s'en écarter et se remettre sur pieds.

Fol-Œil se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, un œil sur la grosse flaque proche de son perron et sur le tuyau immobile, l'autre œil sur elle. Elle le foudroya du regard.

« Tu es en avance. » grogna-t-il en hochant la tête, visiblement approbateur.

Elle laissa échapper un grognement.

« Tu sais où se trouve la douche, n'est-ce pas ? »

« O- oui. » dit-elle en tremblant.

Il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. En trébuchant, elle le suivit et manqua de tomber au moment où ses bottes mouillées touchèrent le sol de la maison. Elle se rattrapa au mur et – sans un regard pour Fol-Oeil, qui était très certainement en train de rire d'elle – se dirigea avec une immense précaution jusqu'à la salle de bain.

* * *

« Ça t'ennuie si je reste là … avec toi ? »

« Je t'en prie. » répondit Tonks avec neutralité.

Wellington lui adressa un sourire hésitant et jeta un œil vers Marlène, qui hocha la tête. Prewett lui lança un regard plutôt froid, mais si elle avait un problème avec sa présence, elle ne le mentionna pas.

« J'étais à Serpentard, dit Clarke sur un ton détaché. Ça ne … t'ennuie pas ? »

« Un peu. » répondit Wellington.

Marlène sourit face à l'honnêteté du Gryffondor.

« Mais j'y travaille. »

Clarke sourit et lui tendit la main. Wellington la serra sans hésitation.

« Bonsoir. » lança Taure en débarquant dans la pièce à grandes enjambées.

Ils se trouvaient en classe de Dissimulation et déguisement aujourd'hui, ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait conclu – c'était la salle qui s'appelait ainsi. Quinze chaudrons étaient alignés contre un mur et des étagères pleines d'ingrédients, de potions et de livres couvraient le mur adjacent.

Sur le mur opposé aux chaudrons se trouvaient deux rangés de vingt cabines, apparemment prévues comme vestiaires. Des étagères de vêtements entouraient la porte d'où Taure venait d'arriver. Le milieu de la pièce, où les apprentis étaient rassemblés, était un grand espace vide.

« Bienvenue à votre première leçon de Dissimulation et déguisement. Je suis l'Auror Taure – la plupart d'entre vous m'ont rencontré lors de l'entretien d'admission j'étais celui avec le miroir animal. »

« Pourquoi le cours a lieu ce soir ? » demanda Dale en levant une main aux ongles rosés.

« Pour ne pas affecter vos habitudes avec vos mentors. Le cours a lieu aujourd'hui, parce qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes mercredi et que les cours de Dissimulation et déguisement ont lieu le mercredi. Les jeudis seront réservés au cours de Filature et tapinois … Bref, vous avez compris l'idée. Les vendredis sont toujours réservés aux entraînements complets ils couvrent vos compétences générales ou l'une des sept spécialités, avec plus de détails que ce que nous allons voir dans ces sessions. Il y aura aussi deux heures chaque vendredi dédiées au développement d'une compétence de votre choix – ils vous en diront davantage là-dessus plus tard. Vos mentors ont une copie du programme des vendredis, donc demandez-leur si vous êtes intéressés. Sinon, contentez-vous de vous montrer et de faire comme les autres. »

Plusieurs personnes se mirent à rire.

« Alors, ce que nous faisons ici, dans cette pièce, s'explique assez simplement si vous avez lu l'écriteau sur la porte en entrant. Nous allons vous enseigner une variété de techniques moldues et magiques. Celle que vous préférez, cela vous regarde – elles ont toutes leurs avantages ou nous ne vous les apprendrions pas – mais nous attendons de vous un certain niveau dans chacune d'elles. Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer simplement. Vous avez accès à tout ce qui se trouve dans cette pièce toutes les potions, tous les chaudrons et les ingrédients – je ne vous recommande pas de préparer quoi que ce soit cela dit, car je ne vous donne que dix minutes – tous les vêtements et les bijoux, tous les cosmétiques moldus et les colorations pour cheveux … Tout ce qui se trouve dans cette pièce. Pas de baguette, par contre. Votre objectif est de devenir méconnaissable. Quand les dix minutes seront terminées, vous serez alignés et un par un, vous vous présenterez devant les autres apprentis. Ils ont trois chances pour deviner qui vous êtes et donner une raison pour justifier leur pensée. Dans cet exercice, vous _voulez_ que vos camarades se trompent. Rejoignez une cabine et préparez-vous. Si vous avez fini avant la fin des dix minutes, restez où vous êtes. Ça commence maintenant. _Tempus_ _Admonius_. »

Marlène fut un peu surprise que les consignes s'arrêtent si vite. Elle se secoua, s'empressa de rejoindre une cabine et ferma la porte. A l'intérieur se trouvait un grand miroir, plusieurs crochets à vêtements, ainsi qu'un évier et une boîte de maquillage moldu.

Marlène sortit sa baguette pour lancer un sort de changement d'apparence avant de se souvenir que Taure leur avait demandé de ne pas utiliser leur baguette. Elle marmonna dans sa barbe, posa sa baguette sur la tablette de sa cabine et en ressortit. Elle prit un moment pour passer en revue les étagères de vêtements, attrapa plusieurs choses – plus que consciente que son temps était précieux – et les ramena à sa cabine. Cependant, elle n'y resta pas et se dirigea vers les étagères de potions.

Chaque bouteille portait une étiquette avec le nom de la potion, ses effets et combien de temps ils duraient. Se sentant prête à embrasser la personne qui avait pris le temps d'écrire ça, elle attrapa une potion qui lui donnerait les cheveux blonds, une qui la rendrait plus petite, une qui la ferait prendre un peu de poids, une qui lui donnerait l'air d'être cinq ans plus jeune – puisqu'elle se trouvait être une des apprentis les plus âgés – et une qui changerait la forme de son nez.

Elle les plaça avec précaution dans ses bras, retourna à sa cabine, ferma la porte et commença à les avaler. Tandis qu'ils changeaient son apparence – ce qui était étrange, car beaucoup de choses changeaient en même temps – elle revêtit une longue jupe, une chemise à fleurs et un cardigan en tricot, car c'était des vêtements qu'elle ne porterait _jamais_. Elle ajouta quelques touches de maquillage – ce qui s'avéra bien plus difficile qu'elle l'imaginait – et s'appuya contre la tablette pour attendre.

Il ne fallut pas plus de dix secondes pour qu'une alarme stridente se déclenche – la personne dans la cabine voisine de celle de Marlène cria – et Taure les appela.

Marlène sortit de sa cabine au même moment que tous les autres. Plusieurs personnes étaient facilement reconnaissables Dale avait peint ses habituels ongles roses en bleu et avait foncé ses cheveux, mais à part ça, tout était pareil, tandis que Gaspar avait tout changé sauf ses dreadlocks. D'autres avaient l'air complètement différents quelqu'un s'était transformé en une petite vieille dame et une autre personne ressemblait beaucoup à un homme qui avait joué pour les Canons de Chudley.

Marlène rejoignit le groupe, tandis que Taure appelait une fille mince avec de longs cheveux blonds, de grands yeux bleus et un sourire éclatant à se tenir devant la classe.

« Patel. » lança quelqu'un.

Le visage de la fille s'affaissa, elle acquiesça et fut renvoyée parmi les apprentis. La personne suivante s'approcha – la petite vieille dont personne ne devina l'identité – puis la suivante.

« McKinnon. » dit quelqu'un, quand une femme aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux verts et au nez proche de celui de Rogue approcha.

 _Non_ , pensa Marlène tandis que la sorcière secouait la tête.

« Prewett. » proposa un autre apprenti.

« Non. » dit la sorcière avec une voix un peu haletante.

C'était la première personne à parler – tous les autres avaient juste secoué la tête – mais sa voix n'était pas familière.

« Edwards. »

La sorcière sourit, révélant plusieurs de ses dents manquantes, et secoua la tête.

« Pas de chance. » lâcha-t-elle, en agrippant son châle tandis qu'elle rejoignait le groupe. Elle vint se placer près de Marlène.

« Qui es-tu ? » murmura Marlène.

« Ça serait de la triche, répondit la sorcière avec un autre sourire édenté. Respecte les règles, McKinnon. »

« Je ne suis pas McKinnon. » souffla Marlène.

La sorcière se contenta de sourire gaiement, tandis que Marlène s'avançait.

« Wright. » dit quelqu'un.

Elle secoua la tête.

« McKinnon. » dit une petite femme accroupie, en première ligne.

Les yeux de Marlène se plissèrent et elle acquiesça. La femme semblait satisfaite alors qu'elle s'avançait vers l'avant de la classe.

« Je te l'avais dit. » murmura la sorcière aux dents manquantes lorsque Marlène la rejoignit.

Personne ne découvrit l'identité de la petite femme, mais le grand homme qui suivait s'avéra être Bulkes – ce que la petite femme découvrit aussi. Elle identifia également la personne suivante, qui se trouvait être Edwards.

« Clarke. » dit Marlène en se saisissant de la troisième et dernière chance d'identifier l'homme qui ressemblait à un joueur de Quidditch.

Il sourit largement et leva les pouces dans sa direction, avant de venir se placer près d'elle.

La séance dura quinze minutes de plus que ce qui était prévu, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Marlène. La petite femme qui avait deviné tant d'autres personnes s'avéra être Prewett, tandis que la sorcière aux dents manquantes était Tonks.

« Comment vous avez deviné que c'était moi ? » leur demanda Marlène à toutes les deux, alors qu'elle utilisait sa baguette pour retirer le maquillage de son visage.

Prewett se contenta de hausser les épaules. En revanche, Tonks répondit.

« Tu avais les mêmes yeux, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. La même forme, la même couleur, le même regard. Et tu te tenais pareil. Très droite. »

« Comment tu remarques ces choses ? » demanda Marlène, épatée.

Les effets des potions commençaient à se dissiper et elle se sentit grandir de quelques centimètres. Près d'elle, Prewett s'amincit, mais ne grandit pas du tout.

« J'ai prétendu être beaucoup de monde. » dit Tonks.

Son visage se modifiait en même temps qu'elle parlait.

« Si tu veux t'en sortir, tu dois faire attention à ce genre de choses. »

« A quoi est-ce que tu ressembles vraiment, au fait ? » demanda Prewett à Tonks, avec curiosité.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. » répondit-elle.

Elle grandit légèrement – jusqu'à ce que sa tête atteigne le nez de Marlène – son nez devint plus court avec quelques tâches de rousseur et son visage était en forme de cœur, comme Marlène se souvenait de celui d'Andy. Ses cheveux changèrent en plusieurs couleurs, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à décider laquelle était la bonne, et ses yeux faisaient pareil.

« Un peu comme ça. » dit-elle, avec ses cheveux et ses yeux qui changeaient toujours.

Elle avait le sourire de Ted.

Marlène remarqua qu'elle conserva le sourire et le visage en forme de cœur, mais qu'elle changea de nouveau ses autres caractéristiques. Prewett avait l'air absolument fasciné.

« Tu pourrais te changer en animal ? demanda Prewett. Tu pourrais être un Animagus avec des centaines de formes ! »

« Je ne serais jamais un Animagus, dit Tonks. Le miroir pendant l'entretien d'admission n'a pas marché pour moi. Mais je pense que je pourrais me transformer en chat ou quelque chose comme ça … Ça serait difficile, par contre. Je dois tout changer de façon individuelle, alors ça ne marcherait probablement pas bien. »

« Mais tu peux changer plusieurs choses à la fois, dit Prewett. Tu changes souvent plusieurs choses en même temps. »

« Oui, des choses extérieures, expliqua Tonks. Et parfois des os, si je veux que mes bras ou mes jambes grandissent, mais devenir un animal, ça voudrait dire changer des centaines de choses en même temps ... »

« Peut-être que ça pourrait être ta compétence, suggéra Marlène. D'apprendre à faire ça. C'est un peu inhabituel, mais je suis sûre qu'ils pourraient s'arranger … Ce serait une compétence utile à avoir. »

Les yeux de Tonks se mirent à briller. Marlène sourit, avant de se rendre dans une cabine pour se changer. Prewett et Tonks firent la même chose. Elles continuèrent leur conversation malgré ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, McKinnon ? » demanda la voix de Prewett.

« De la magie sans baguette, ça serait cool. » admit-elle.

Elle avait toujours voulu apprendre à faire ça.

« Toi ? »

« L'Occlumancie. » répondit immédiatement Prewett.

« Quelque chose à cacher ? » demanda Marlène depuis sa cabine.

« Quelques histoires de Poudlard. » dit Prewett.

Elle devait sourire si on pouvait se fier à son ton. Elle se tut un instant, avant de reprendre.

« J'aime juste l'idée du contrôle. »

L'esprit de Marlène pensa directement à la situation avec Neville et Augusta et se demanda si c'était ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Florence ? »

C'était Clarke.

« Ici. » répondit Prewett.

« Désolé ! dit-il. L'Auror Finch veut nous voir quand tu auras fini. »

Marlène enroula son écharpe autour de son cou et sortit de sa cabine, en surprenant Wellington qui attendait avec Clarke.

« Par Godric ! dit-il, en plaquant une main sur sa poitrine. Préviens la prochaine fois, si tu veux bien. »

« Vigilance constante ! » lança Tonks depuis sa cabine.

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard perplexe, mais Marlène comprit et se mit à rire. Tonks sortit un instant plus tard et partagea un petit sourire avec Marlène.

« Je suis partie. » annonça-t-elle.

Sa frange verte tombait sur son visage et elle la foudroya du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle se raccourcisse. Marlène secoua la tête, amusée, tandis que Tonks les saluait de la main et s'en allait, réussissant à trébucher sur une paire de bottes que quelqu'un avait laissé traîné sur le sol.

« On ferait mieux d'y aller. » dit Prewett en se faufilant en dehors de sa cabine.

Elle sourit à Clarke.

« Où est Finch ? »

Il rougit et lui montra le chemin. Wellington les suivit de près – apparemment attendu par Shacklebolt – mais pas sûr d'être suffisamment pardonné pour avoir le droit de marcher avec eux.

Marlène jeta un œil à sa cabine pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et sortit de la salle de Dissimulation et déguisement en passant par la sortie, ou plus précisément le placard à balais.

* * *

Des mains rugueuses attrapèrent la chemise de Matt et le traînèrent dans une petite ruelle sombre avant qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait. Il essaya de repousser les mains et quand cela ne fonctionna pas, tendit la main pour attraper sa baguette qui se trouvait dans sa poche arrière.

« Du calme, mon garçon. » déclara une voix rauque et grondante.

L'homme lui souffla son haleine fétide au visage et Matt eut presque un haut-le-coeur en partie à cause de l'odeur affreuse et en partie parce qu'il venait de reconnaître la personne.

« Monsieur. » dit-il en arrêtant de lutter immédiatement.

Il pencha même légèrement la tête. Greyback le relâcha et se recula.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Maintenant oui. » dit-il avec un sourire féroce.

Matt n'aimait pas du tout cet air et Greyback le remarqua sûrement à son odeur, car son sourire s'agrandit.

« Je suis suivi. »

« Par qui ? » demanda Matt.

« Des Aurors. Saletés de sorciers, 'pensent qu'ils sont mieux qu'nous, 'pensent qu'ils ont le droit de me suivre, d'interférer avec la cause. »

Matt resta silencieux.

« C'est ton jour de chance, mon garçon. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Matt, avec prudence.

« Parce que tu vas aider. »

Les yeux de Greyback brillèrent à la lumière d'un restaurant moldu.

« Fais quelque chose pour moi, en retour de tout ce que je t'ai donné. »

Matt adressa un regard dur à Greyback, espérant secrètement que Remus fut avec lui Remus avait été là toutes les fois où il avait eu affaire à Greyback et – plus important – il savait comment le gérer.

« C'est un boulot facile, vraiment. »

« Je ne veux aucun problème avec les Aurors. » déclara Matt.

« Moi non plus. C'est pourquoi tu interviens. Change un peu mon visage avec ta baguette et ensuite, accompagne moi au Chaudron Baveur. »

« Pourquoi tu ne transplanes pas ? »

« Pas de baguette, répondit Greyback en haussant les épaules. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle me soit retirée, pas vrai ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu ici d'ailleurs ? » osa demander Matt.

Greyback le dévisagea un moment, comme pour jauger s'il était digne de confiance ou non.

« Je rendais visite à tes frères et sœurs. »

« Lesquels ? » demanda prudemment Matt.

« L'une est moldue. » répondit Greyback.

 _Debbie_. Matt lutta contre une forte pulsion de protection. Au final, il rangea ses mains dans ses poches pour s'empêcher d'étrangler Greyback. Ça pourrait finir très mal.

« Une femme plus âgée à qui j'ai offert notre don en juin. Elle a été trouvé et emmené à Ste Mangouste avant que je puisse la ramener au camp. Ça m'a demandé beaucoup de temps pour la retrouver. Elle passe du temps avec Lupin. »

Les lèvres de Greyback se retroussèrent quand il prononça le nom de Remus. Matt sentit sa haine envers Greyback augmenter encore – si c'était même possible. Greyback se mit à rire, un son étrange qui ressemblait à un grognement.

« J'avais oublié que tu étais l'un de ses petits chouchous. »

« Qui sont les autres ? »

« Tu les connais probablement mieux que moi. »

« Je voulais dire … Les frères et sœurs que vous veniez rencontrer. »

« Continuons la liste alors, répondit Greyback en plantant un doigt pourvu d'un long ongle dans la poitrine de Matt. Le deuxième est un jeune sorcier que j'ai récompensé en août dernier. Il est un peu plus jeune que toi. Ses parents ont essayé de le garder. »

Matt tritura sa baguette, essayant de se rappeler les sorts que Remus lui avait appris pour ces choses-là. Greyback se mit à rire à nouveau.

« Ils ont changé d'avis depuis. La troisième est une fille que j'ai transformé il y a un an. Une sorcière – qui m'a combattu- »

Greyback avait l'air impressionné.

« -mais pas suffisamment pour m'avoir. Aucune idée de qui elle est et où elle se trouve. »

 _Tant mieux pour elle_ , pensa Matt en réprimant un sourire. Il agita sa baguette et affubla Greyback d'une chevelure rousse et d'yeux bleus. Greyback inspecta un mèche de ses cheveux et hocha la tête.

« Peut-être ne veut-elle pas être trouvée. » dit Matt avec audace.

« Tôt ou tard, elle va déraper. Alors, je la trouverais et je la ramènerais avec ses frères et sœurs. Maintenant, accompagne moi. »

« Je dois- »

« _Marche_. » dit Greyback.

Matt ressentit l'étrange besoin de s'incliner et de se soumettre – il le ressentait toujours lorsque Greyback utilisait sa voix d'alpha. Ils quittèrent l'allée ensemble et Matt prit instinctivement la tête après toutes les recherches, il pourrait probablement trouver son chemin dans le Londres moldu avec les yeux fermés.

« C'est eux. » dit Greyback en montrant de la tête le couple assis à un arrêt de bus de l'autre côté de la rue.

C'était dur de donner leur taille étant donné qu'ils étaient assis, mais les deux semblaient solidement bâtis et avaient la chevelure noire.

« 'M'ont suivi jusqu'ici. Essayant de trouver les camps, mais ils ne peuvent pas. »

 _Évidemment qu'ils ne peuvent pas_ , pensa Matt, sans surprise. Aucun des loup-garous loyaux à Greyback – la plupart d'entre eux – ne le trahirait pas et ceux qui étaient neutres avaient plus à gagner en le gardant dans les parages. En dernier lieu et si besoin, ils pourraient bénéficier d'un abri, de nourriture et de compagnie. Ceux qui détestaient Greyback – comme Matt, Remus et Debbie – auraient pu le dénoncer, mais ne le faisaient pas, car ils auraient été coupables par association ou jugés pour être complices des nombreux et horribles crimes de Greyback. Cela voulait aussi dire condamner tous les autres.

Quelques années plus tôt, alors que Matt envisageait de le dénoncer, Remus lui avait dit que ça n'en valait pas le coup. Matt faisait confiance au jugement de Remus, tout comme ses parents, et ils étaient donc restés silencieux, tout en continuant à faire ce qu'ils pouvaient pour empêcher Greyback de mordre d'autres personnes ils avaient eu du succès dans cette affaire ou plus exactement, ils en avaient eu avec seulement une ou deux victimes chaque année.

Cette année, il y avait déjà eu trois victimes – et probablement d'autres dont Matt n'avait pas entendu parler il l'avait juste appris de Remus qui l'avait appris quand la victime avait été emmené à Ste Mangouste et avait voulu quelqu'un à qui parler. Étonnamment, peu de personnes le souhaitaient.

« Tu sais où tu vas ? » demanda Greyback en passant un bras autour des épaules de Matt.

Les Aurors regardaient dans leur direction.

« Oui. » répondit Matt, irrité.

Il faudrait qu'il brûle ce pull une fois à la maison et c'était l'un de ses préférés.

« Le Chaudron Baveur est juste là. »

« Bon garçon. » dit Greyback.

« Tu retournes tout de suite au camp ? » demanda Matt.

Greyback lui adressa un regard amusé.

« Ça dépend. » répondit-il.

« De quoi ? » l'interrogea prudemment Matt.

« Eh bien, je pourrais me perdre ... »

Matt grogna. La pleine lune n'était que dans une semaine et demie, mais Greyback était quand même capable de faire des dégâts quand il était dans sa forme humaine. Il n'avait jamais mordu personne dans sa forme humaine – à la connaissance de Matt, du moins – mais il avait kidnappé des gens et les avait séquestré jusqu'à la pleine lune – soit pour nourrir les personnes du camps, soit pour les mordre – ou il les avaient battu, juste pour prouver qu'il pouvait le faire.

« Retourne juste au camp, dit Matt. Considère ça comme un service que tu me rendrais, pour t'avoir aider à passer devant eux. »

Il inclina la tête en direction de l'arrêt de bus et en profita pour repousser le bras de Greyback.

« Un service que je te rendrais ? grogna Greyback. Je ne te dois rien ! Je t'ai _créé_! »

« Ouais, merci. » répondit Matt avec sarcasme, en oubliant un instant à qui il parlait.

« Où est passé ton respect ? » demanda Greyback en le saisissant par le cou.

Ce n'était pas un geste inhabituel c'était un signe de domination qu'il utilisait au camp.

« Sans moi- »

« Sans _moi_ , tu n'aurais pas pu te débarrasser d'eux, dit Matt en lui coupant la parole. Alors, laisse-moi, que je puisse t'accompagner jusqu'au pub et que tu puisses prendre la Cheminée pour rentrer à la maison. »

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il avait mal fait – enfin si, il le savait, mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir si c'était les mots ou son ton qui avait énervé Greyback – mais la main de Greyback se resserra et tout à coup, Matt ne pouvait plus respirer. Il tira sur un doigt de Greyback et eut la satisfaction de l'entendre craquer et d'entendre Greyback lâcher un petit grognement de douleur. Des étoiles se mirent à flotter devant les yeux de Matt, tandis qu'il tirait sur un autre doigt, mais il était impossible qu'il réussisse à tous les lui casser avant de s'évanouir.

« Tu ferais bien de te rappeler que Lupin n'est pas ton maître je le suis et je ne laisserais personne me traiter avec irrespect. »

« S'il te plaît. » haleta Matt.

Greyback se mit à rire et Matt réalisa qu'il allait mourir.

« Monsieur, je- »

« Oh, tu es désolé maintenant, je suis sûr. » dit Greyback en serrant encore un peu plus.

Quelque chose – sûrement le poing de Greyback – frappa fortement la joue de Matt.

« Pas assez désolé, d'après moi, malheureusement. »

Matt lutta contre les ténèbres – il y mit vraiment toute sa force – mais il échoua.

* * *

« Remus ! Remus, réveille-toi ! »

Remus grogna et ouvrit un œil. Sa chambre était bien plus lumineuse qu'elle ne devrait l'être – il consulta sa montre, qui était sur la table de chevet – deux heures quarante du matin. Il referma son œil et enfonça son visage dans son oreiller.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? » demanda-t-il.

L'ironie de la situation ne lui échappa pas c'était cette exacte question qu'elle avait posé … deux jours plus tôt, quand elle s'était endormie pendant le déjeuner.

« Lève-toi ! dit Nymphadora en lui secouant l'épaule. Remus, s'il te plaît … Fol-Oeil a fait ce qu'il pouvait- »

Quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa voix. Elle était tremblante et il sentait qu'elle était … bouleversée.

Alarmé, il roula sur le côté et se redressa sur son coude. Il plissa les yeux pour distinguer son visage, qui était flou mais devint finalement plus clair. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et d'un brun terne, si foncés qu'ils étaient presque noirs. Ses yeux étaient bleus-gris, noyés de larmes et son visage était d'une pâleur de mort.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il en posant les pieds par terre.

 _Ils n'ont sûrement pas attrapé Sirius … Peut-être quelque chose avec Fol-Oeil ou Andy ou Ted …_

« M-Matt- » haleta Nymphadora.

C'était le dernier nom que Remus s'attendait à entendre. _Non. Non, non, non …_ Remus attrapa sa baguette et était presque arrivé à la porte de sa chambre quand Nymphadora prit la parole.

« Il est en vie. » dit-elle.

Remus s'arrêta et ferma les yeux, reconnaissant au-delà des mots qu'elle ait commencé par ça. Il eut envie de pleurer de soulagement, mais il s'en empêcha. Il se contenta de la regarder avec impatience. Elle comprit le message.

« Fol-Oeil l'a emmené à Ste Mangouste, mais … sa famille- j'ai pensé- Fol-Oeil a dit que tu- »

« Je dois me changer. » dit Remus en laissant son instinct prendre le dessus.

Il n'avait pas eu de réveil tel que celui-ci depuis les années de l'Ordre, mais les vieilles habitudes revenaient au galop. Il s'en félicita, tandis qu'elle s'empressait de sortir de la pièce pour attendre dans le couloir. Remus se força à s'habiller.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé, N- Dora ? »

Il y eut un petit sanglot de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Nous traquions quelqu'un. Un loup-garou nommé Greyback. Il a été dans le journal. »

« Je connais Greyback. » dit Remus, platement.

« Il a- Oh ! »

Elle sursauta et recula d'un pas en voyant Remus sortir. Apparemment, il l'avait surprise en train de pleurer.

 _Bordel_. Remus avait toujours été terrible avec les gens qui pleuraient. Même quand Harry pleurait quand il était bébé – rarement, il fallait le souligner – cela le rendait mal à l'aise et il le tendait à Lily, James ou Sirius Peter le faisait encore plus pleurer, en général.

« Hé, dit-il maladroitement, en lui tapotant l'épaule. Tout … euh … Tout va bien. »

Elle laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot et jeta ses bras autour de son cou. Remus se figea, avant de recommencer à tapoter son dos.

« Tout va bien. » dit-il encore, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Il était capable de donner des conseils dans toutes les situations, à l'exception de celles où les larmes étaient présentes.

« Il a failli mourir ! dit-elle. Ils étaient juste en train de marcher … Greyback a du le menacer ou quelque chose comme ça – c'est pour ça que nous ne sommes pas intervenus tout de suite, parce que Matt semblait en sécurité et nous ne voulions pas qu'il soit blessé à cause de nous – mais après ça, il l'a attaqué ! Fol-Oeil s'est occupé des moldus qui étaient là et j'ai lancé un sort à Greyback- »

« Bien. » dit sombrement Remus.

Nymphadora leva les yeux et lui adressa un petit sourire triste.

« Lequel ? »

« _Diffindo_ , répondit-elle en essuyant ses yeux avec le revers de sa main. Ça lui a coupé les doigts, il l'a lâché et il s'est enfui. »

Elle s'écarta, tapotant ses joues avec sa manche.

« Je suis désolée … C'était si horrible … et je suis si fatiguée. »

Personnellement, il était juste soulagé qu'elle ait arrêté de pleurer.

« Viens. » dit Remus en l'attirant vers le salon.

Il la fit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et la laissa là, tandis qu'il mettait la bouilloire en marche. Tandis que l'eau chauffait, il écrivit une lettre à Robin et Cornelius, expliquant ce qui s'était passé et qu'ils les retrouveraient à Ste Mangouste. Nymphadora se servit un thé et l'avait fini le temps qu'il accroche la lettre à la patte de Strix. Elle s'était considérablement calmée et semblait embarrassée par sa petite crise de nerfs.

Il la mena jusqu'au jardin et les fit transplaner tous les deux dans une allée proche de l'entrée de Ste Mangouste. Nymphadora le mena jusqu'au service où se trouvait Matt – ironiquement, il était au premier étage, dans le service des blessures infligées par des créatures magiques – où ils rencontrèrent un Fol-Oeil sinistre et un Matt joyeux. Fol-Oeil lui adressa un signe de tête et emmena Nymphadora avec lui, laissant Remus et Matt seuls.

Les larmes emplirent les yeux de Remus – même si Matt souriait, il était pâle et avait l'air fragile dans sa blouse d'hôpital. Cela rappela à Remus la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré Matt avait seulement onze ans alors et venait d'être mordu. Remus se précipita pour l'étreindre. Matt lui rendit l'accolade et – même s'il était maintenant en blouse d'hôpital – Remus pouvait toujours sentir Greyback sur lui.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il en tirant la chaise que Fol-Oeil avait laissé libre.

« J'ai jamais été aussi bien, lâcha Matt en souriant. T'as vu l'oeil de cet Auror ? »

Sa bonne humeur était presque trop difficile à supporter pour Remus.

« N- L'Auror a dit que tu étais presque _mort_ , dit Remus avec éloquence. Comment- _Pourquoi_ est-ce que tu souris ? »

« Sortilège d'Allégresse, dit Matt, tout sourire. Ils m'ont forcé. »

Il sourit d'autant plus.

« C'est une horreur. »

Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Comment tu te sens vraiment ? »

« Joyeux, répondit Matt avec toujours un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Sans le sortilège, je pense que j'aurais … des envies de meurtre, en fait … mais je ne suis pas sûr. Je sens juste que je suis obligé de sourire. C'est horrible. »

« _Finite_. » dit Remus, le prenant en pitié.

« Merci Godric, dit Matt en perdant immédiatement son sourire. Mon foutu visage commençait à me faire mal. »

Il fut silencieux pendant un instant, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Ouais, je confirme, des envies de meurtre. »

Remus rit encore.

« Je vais réduire Greyback en bouillie la prochaine fois que je le verrais … sale _bâtard_ \- Ils t'ont dit ce qui s'était passé ? »

Il semblait presque saoul, mais ça devait probablement être à cause des potions anti-douleurs elles avaient tendance à rendre les gens vaseux.

« Il t'a attaqué. » dit Remus.

Il commençait à se demander si retirer le sortilège d'Allégresse était une si bonne idée, après tout.

« Il est venu me trouver, a demandé à ce que _je_ l'aide et ensuite, je lui ai demandé un minuscule petit service- »

« Qui était ? »

« Qu'il rentre directement au camp et ne s'arrête pas pour attaquer quelqu'un sur le chemin du retour. Et- »

La voix de Matt s'éteint. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et but une gorgée du verre posé sur la table de chevet.

« Et alors, ce fils de cognard m'a attrapé à la gorge comme si j'étais un lapin ou un truc comme ça ! Je veux dire, j'étais en train de _l'aider_. Pas volontairement, mais je n'étais pas irrespectueux. Enfin bon, peut-être un peu, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour essayer de me tuer, bordel ! »

Matt secoua la tête.

« Par Merlin, je déteste la médecine sorcière. Je ne sens pas mon cou … Tu te rends compte à quel point ça peut être bizarre ? C'est comme si j'étais deux personnes ... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant ça ? » demanda patiemment Remus.

« Il y avait cette fille. » dit Matt en grimaçant.

Remus arqua un sourcil.

« On s'est parlé quand je riais à cause de Théodora l'autre jour et on s'est mis d'accord pour se revoir. »

« Et ? » demanda Remus.

Matt fronça le nez.

« Et elle travaille au Département de Régulation et de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques, parce qu'elle pense sérieusement que les créatures magiques sont inférieures aux autres en tout point et qu'elles devraient être remises à leur place. »

« Ça a l'air d'être une fille adorable. » soupira Remus en tapant sur l'épaule de Matt.

Matt renifla.

« Ouep, unique en son genre. »

« Et pas ton genre. »

« Nope. »

Matt s'affaissa dans ses oreillers. Ils furent silencieux un instant, avant que Matt ne reprenne la parole.

« Alors. Janvier et février vont être sympa. »

« Tu ne comptes pas y aller quand même ? » demanda Remus, stupéfait.

« Bien sûr que si. Toi et Deb- »

L'odeur de Matt, que Remus n'avait pas cherché à analyser jusque là, s'emplit tout à coup de panique. C'était si fort que ça le fit éternuer.

« Est-ce que Deb va bien ? »

« Debbie ? demanda Remus en faisant apparaître un mouchoir. J'imagine que oui. »

Il essaya son nez, avant de faire disparaître le mouchoir.

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'était ça qu'il faisait, dit Matt en baissant la voix. Rendre visite à nos 'frères et sœurs'. Je crois que l'un d'eux était Deb. Il a dit qu'elle était une de tes chouchous- et si- ? »

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Remus en se levant.

Matt acquiesça vivement.

« J'ai envoyé un hibou à tes parents- »

La lèvre de Matt se mit à trembler.

« Merci. » dit-il, très faiblement.

« -ils seront là bientôt, je pense. Je t'enverrais un hibou dès que j'en saurais plus concernant Debbie et je reviendrais te voir demain, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, répondit Matt. Hé, Remus ? »

« Oui ? »

« Merci d'être venu. » dit Matt, avec sincérité.

Il souriait, mais ce n'était pas son habituel sourire insolent. Remus n'avait plus vu ce sourire depuis le jour où il avait dit à Matt qu'il allait lui apprendre comment utiliser la magie.

« Il n'y a pas de raison de me remercier. » dit Remus.

« Je t'ai réveillé. »

« En fait, c'est une Auror qui a fait ça. »

Matt ouvrit la bouche à nouveau, mais Remus lui coupa doucement la parole.

« De rien. »

L'habituel sourire de Matt était de retour. Remus sortit de la pièce. Le couloir était vide – il supposa qu'il devait être trois heures du matin – mais il tomba sur Fol-Oeil et Nymphadora qui attendaient dans un couloir adjacent. Nymphadora avait encore une odeur bouleversée, mais semblait plus calme. Il se demanda si elle utilisait ses capacités de Métamorphomage pour cacher ses émotions.

« Merci. » dit Remus aux deux personnes.

« Pas de problème, grogna Fol-Oeil. Ça a l'air d'être un bon garçon. »

« C'est vrai, répondit Remus, avant d'hésiter. Ça ne vous ennuierait pas d'attendre avec lui que ses parents arrivent ? Juste au cas où ? »

Fol-Oeil secoua la tête.

« Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Nymphadora, tu pourrais aller me chercher une tasse de thé ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Ses cheveux devinrent rouge éclatant – le plus éclatant que Remus ne les ait jamais vu – avant de changer en rose, une seconde après.

« Désolé ! dit-elle, l'air mortifié. Je vais juste- Désolé ! »

Elle adressa à Fol-Oeil un regard d'excuse, mais il ne semblait pas dérangé.

« On se voit samedi, Remus. » dit-elle, avant de s'éloigner rapidement, à la recherche d'un ascenseur.

« Stressée. » dit Fol-Oeil à personne en particulier.

Remus acquiesça.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé jusque là, commença Fol-Oeil. Mais après ça … J'ai besoin de tout savoir à propos de Greyback. Où vit-il ? Comment choisit-il ses victimes ? »

« J'en sais beaucoup sur Greyback, dit Remus. Et je serais heureux de te dire tout ce que tu voudrais savoir sur son histoire, mais pas ce soir- enfin ce matin. Ses victimes sont choisies au hasard. Qu'elles soient moldues ou sorcières n'a pas d'importance, tout comme leur genre. Il essaye de les mordre jeunes pour pouvoir les élever loin de leurs familles, mais il est aussi connu pour mordre des personnes plus âgées. »

« Et où vit-il ? »

« Je ne te dirais pas ça. »

Fol-Oeil fronça les sourcils, mais Remus ne s'excusa pas.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas du genre à discriminer, dit-il. Mais pourrais-tu dire la même chose de tes collègues ? Le camp est suffisamment loin des zones d'habitation pour que les loup-garous qui y vivent ne soient pas une menace à la pleine lune, à moins de se positionner volontairement. Ils sont en sécurité et les autres sont en sécurité, s'ils restent où ils sont. »

La bouche de Fol-Oeil était pincée en une ligne sévère, mais il hocha la tête.

« Et Greyback ? Tu ne pourrais pas nous mettre sur une piste ? »

« J'aimerais bien, mais je ne peux pas, dit Remus. Pas après ce soir. Il penserait que Matt est responsable- »

« Nous pouvons le protéger. »

« Pas assez bien, déclara Remus, sans prendre de gants. Laisse cette affaire se tasser et après ça, je verrais ce que je peux faire. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous vous éloigniez un peu. Plus vous insistez, plus Greyback deviendra imprévisible et dangereux. »

« Alors, on ne fait rien ? »

« Vous attendez. » dit Remus.

Fol-Oeil le jaugea du regard.

« Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, dit Remus. Il y a quelque chose que je dois vérifier pour Matt. »

Fol-Oeil eut l'air de vouloir demander, mais il se retint.

« Si je peux t'offrir un autre conseil … ? »

« Vas-y. » grogna Fol-Oeil.

« Ne laisse pas Nymphadora retourner dans cette pièce si tu ne veux pas que son rôle de Tock soit découvert. »

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un jette un œil aux fichiers médicaux de Matt et découvre sa dernière hospitalisation – huit ans plus tôt, après avoir été mordu – et Fol-Oeil serait discret, tout en utilisant cette information. Il acquiesça une fois, pour montrer qu'il avait compris, et Remus finit par s'en aller.

Il avait prévu de vérifier comment allait Debbie – il espérait avec ferveur qu'elle allait bien – et ensuite, avec un peu de chance, il aurait encore le temps de retourner au lit pour quelques heures.


	31. La vie après la mort

Salut tout le monde ! 100 reviews depuis le début, ça vaut bien un grand merci à tous pour vos petits mots, vos encouragements, vos critiques aussi parfois ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire, alors n'hésitez surtout pas à continuer. Pas mal d'émotions dans ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi ! Bonne lecture et à très bientôt !

* * *

« Matt est rentré chez lui ? » demanda Sirius, alors que Remus arrivait par la cheminée de la cuisine au milieu du dîner.

Kreattur lui tendit une assiette remplie, que Remus accepta avec reconnaissance avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de Harry, qui écoutait attentivement.

« Sans problème, dit Remus en acceptant un verre de la main de Kreattur. Debbie passe la nuit là-bas au cas où, mais personne n'a vu ou entendu parler de Greyback depuis l'attaque. »

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine Sirius s'était réveillé tôt – quelque chose qu'il ne faisait pas régulièrement depuis son entrée à Azkaban – le jour où Remus avait débarqué par la cheminée et avait surpris Sirius, au point de renverser son thé. Remus s'était lancé dans une longue explication compliquée et à moitié cohérente des événements de la nuit. Ils ne l'avaient pas beaucoup vu après ça, parce qu'il avait du retrouver l'équipe de recherche les jours suivants et rejoindre le chevet de Matt jusque tard le soir.

« Eh bien, quand ça concerne Greyback, pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles. » dit Sirius.

Il adressa un signe à Kreattur pour lui demander une seconde assiette, ce que Harry avait déjà fait.

« Je l'espère bien. » confirma Remus.

« Debbie est toujours en colère ? »

« Furieuse, dit Remus, avec un léger sourire. Il a eu l'audace de s'inviter dans ma propre maison et d'essayer de me dire que ce que je devais faire et ensuite, il part et manque de tuer Matthew ! »

Ses derniers mots furent prononcés par Remus dans une mauvaise tentative d'imitation de la voix criarde et colérique d'une femme.

« Honnêtement, je pensais qu'il voulait me convaincre de le rejoindre, pas de me détourner de lui ! »

« Tu es nul pour les imitations. » dit Sirius, avec un sourire narquois.

Remus lui tira la langue, ce que désapprouva Kreattur. Remus lui adressa un sourire désolé et le sourire narquois de Sirius s'agrandit encore.

Le dîner fut silencieux Harry et Sirius avaient finalement abandonné et avaient passé les derniers jours à réorganiser la bibliothèque, alors il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire. Sirius avait même – après avoir été surpris dans un de ses accès maniaques – fait apparaître des petites étiquettes sur les étagères. Après l'intensive recherche requise pour l'aider à lancer son Patronus mental et les jours passés à empiler, trier et remettre les livres sur leurs étagères, Sirius fut plutôt heureux de ne plus avoir à toucher un livre pour un bon moment.

En conséquence, les leçons de Harry se concentraient sur les potions et les enchantements, ce qui allait très bien à Sirius Harry était bien plus doué pour les travaux pratiques que pour la théorie. Ils s'étaient un peu entraînés au duel aujourd'hui, utilisant seulement les sorts qu'il avait appris jusque là. Harry avait perdu de manière spectaculaire, mais ses réflexes étaient impressionnants, tout comme sa vivacité d'esprit. Il deviendrait bon avec l'expérience, Sirius en était persuadé.

Au moment où Kreattur apporta le dessert – de la mousse au chocolat, que Sirius refusa – ils avaient déjà raconté tout ça à Remus et lui, en retour, les avait informé des nouveautés dans les recherches. Sirius fut heureux de constater qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à en dire,.

« J'ai réussi à me libérer demain après-midi. » déclara Remus.

« Est-ce qu'on y va toujours alors ? » demanda Harry en arrêtant sa cuillère à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

« Tu veux toujours y aller ? » demanda Sirius.

Harry acquiesça vivement et Sirius sourit, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Alors on ira. »

Harry se mit à sourire.

« Il risque sérieusement de devenir pourri gâté. » commenta Remus, plus tard ce soir-là, alors que Harry était parti au lit.

« Il _risque_ sérieusement ça, Lunard ? demanda malicieusement Sirius, avant de secouer la tête. Non, aucun risque. »

Les yeux de Sirius se plissèrent et il ressentit une vague de haine.

« Sa tante et son oncle s'en sont assurés. Je ne pourrais pas trop gâter Harry, même si j'essayais. »

« Et tu essayes. » dit Remus, en souriant.

« Pas du tout ! On ne sort pas assez pour que je lui achète beaucoup de choses et quand on sort, il insiste pour payer avec son propre argent de poche, dit Sirius en hochant la tête. On est sorti prendre une glace l'autre jour et _il_ a payé pour _ma_ glace ! »

Remus laissa échapper un rire.

« Crois-moi, ce n'est pas _possible_ de le gâter. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que le gâter était une mauvaise chose. » répliqua Remus.

« Ça ressemblait à ça. » lui dit Sirius.

Remus sourit largement.

« En parlant de gâter ... »

« Quoi ? » demanda Remus sur le ton de celui qui avait des années d'expérience à gérer Sirius quand il avait une idée.

« On pourrait faire Noël chez toi ? »

« Chez moi- ? »

Remus avait l'air stupéfait.

« Pourquoi ? Ni toi, ni moi ne savons cuisiner sans magie et ça ne serait pas juste de demander à Harry de le faire. »

Il avait du cuisiner la plupart de leurs repas lorsque lui et Sirius étaient là-bas après l'incident avec Marlène en septembre.

« On peut manger ici, répondit rapidement Sirius. Kreattur veut cuisiner de toute façon, mais peut-être qu'on pourrait passer l'après-midi chez toi ? »

« Pourquoi ? demanda Remus. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chez moi qu'il n'y a pas ici ? Cet endroit est immense ! »

« C'est un non ? » répondit Sirius.

« Non, marmonna Remus. C'est juste que je ne comprends pas. »

« Alors c'est un oui ? »

« Oui. » soupira Remus.

« Brillant. » répondit joyeusement Sirius.

« Tu comptes expliquer maintenant ? » l'interrogea Remus, quand il ne rajouta rien.

« Nope, dit Sirius en souriant largement. Je suis mystérieux. »

« Tu es exaspérant. » marmonna Remus.

« Mystérieux. » le contredit Sirius.

« Exaspé- Argh, peu importe. » soupira Remus, se penchant pour poser sa tête sur le bois de la table de la cuisine.

Sirius l'observa et ricana.

« Comment on y va demain ? » demanda Remus, son visage toujours pressé contre la table.

« Portoloin, peut-être ? »

Remus leva la tête.

« Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à ça. »

« Ça marche dans ce sens, mais pour le retour, ça activerait la Trace, non ? »

« Bon sang ! marmonna Sirius. Qui a eu cette stupide idée de Trace d'ailleurs ? J'aimerais bien leur- »

« Parler un peu vivement ? » suggéra Remus.

« Non, leur donner un bon coup de pied dans les- »

« Patmol ! » dit Remus, l'air consterné.

« Quoi ? Harry ne sera pas corrompu, il n'est pas là, alors tout va bien. »

Remus se mit à rire et secoua la tête.

« Est-ce que tu as une suggestion pour le trajet ? »

« Magicobus ? »

« En costumes ? » demanda Sirius, sceptique.

Il savait que le Magicobus avait d'étranges clients, mais porter des costumes ajoutait un risque. Même si ça se passait bien, les gens se souviendraient d'eux.

« Oublie que j'ai proposé ça. » murmura Remus.

Il portait une étrange expression sur le visage et Sirius aurait parié une conséquente quantité d'or que Remus s'imaginait dans le Magicobus affublé d'un costume. Ils furent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes.

« On pourrait y aller en cheminée. » proposa Remus à contrecœur.

 _Portoloin, non. Transplanage, non. Magicobus, non. Balais, non – même s'ils en avaient, Harry n'avait encore jamais volé. Transports moldus, non – ça prendrait trop de temps. Par la Cheminée … ça pourrait marcher_ , Sirius fut forcé de s'avouer.

« Bordel. » marmonna-t-il.

« Bordel, je confirme, dit Remus en se massant les tempes. Mais quel autre choix a-t-on ? »

* * *

Jamais il n'avait regardé la statue en parcourant le village. Il l'avait vu se transformer du coin des yeux, mais il n'avait jamais regardé, gardant ses yeux fermement fixés sur l'église et le cimetière.

Il approcha les tombes en silence. C'était un matin froid, alors il n'y avait personne aux alentours. C'était une bonne chose. Certaines personnes auraient pu réagir étrangement en le voyant là.

Il ne s'agenouilla pas. Il ne l'avait jamais fait, pas une fois durant toutes ces années où il était venu. Il se contentait de se tenir là, debout, à lire les inscriptions sur la pierre tombale. C'était plus une habitude qu'autre chose, puisqu'il en connaissait le moindre mot désormais.

Il ne s'autorisa pas à penser aux personnes qui reposaient là. Ni à leurs visages, ni à leurs voix. Ni à aucun des souvenirs qu'il avait d'eux.

« Ça- »

Sa voix se brisa. Pas de chagrin ou quelque chose comme ça, mais plutôt car il n'avait pas parlé depuis longtemps. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et réessaya.

« Ça n'avait rien de personnel. »

C'était tout ce qu'il avait jamais dit à cet endroit. Il ne s'excusa pas – pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il n'avait rien à se faire pardonner. Il n'essaya pas non plus d'expliquer. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt. Mais d'une certaine façon, il lui semblait important de leur dire que ce n'était pas personnel.

Ça ne l'était pas. C'était une question de survie, rien de plus, rien de moins. Et il était doué pour survivre.

Il adressa un signe de tête aux tombes, avant de se retourner et de s'en aller, quittant cimetière. Il devait partir avant que l'on se rende compte de sa disparition. Pas une fois il ne jeta un œil en direction de la statue sur le chemin qui le menait à son lieu de son transplanage.

* * *

La statue le faisait pleurer à chaque fois qu'il la voyait et cette fois n'était pas différente.

 _Si jeunes_ … Ils étaient si jeunes à leur mort. Ce n'était pas juste. Lily et James avaient été des bonnes personnes. Les meilleurs. Et Harry … Le pauvre petit Harry avait été envoyé vivre avec des moldus. Et il y serait resté, si Sirius n'était pas venu le chercher. Pauvre, pauvre Harry. Il sortit un mouchoir et s'essuya les yeux sur le chemin du cimetière.

Il marcha prudemment entre les allées et quand il arriva devant la tombe familière, il mit un genou au sol. Il sortit un bouquet de fleurs de la poche de son manteau et le disposa sur la tombe nue.

On lui avait donné sa matinée pour aller chercher les fleurs et l'après-midi pour les apporter ici. C'était de belles fleurs. De belles fleurs pour de belles personnes.

Il eut à nouveau besoin de son mouchoir.

* * *

Il s'arrêta sur la place du village pour laisser le temps au mémorial de la guerre le temps de se transformer. Quand ce fut fait, il s'approcha doucement pour poser la main sur une plus petite main de pierre, froide. Il resta silencieux pendant un long moment – sûrement trop longtemps, mais personne ne faisait attention à lui de toute façon.

Finalement, il se recula et continua en direction de l'église. Il se dirigea vers le portail, sans prêter la moindre attention aux moldus en costumes. Ils s'imagineraient qu'il était aussi en costume et l'ignoreraient en retour. S'ils le regardaient, ce serait pour deviner en quoi il était déguisé. Ils pourraient faire toutes les hypothèses qu'ils souhaitaient. Il s'en fichait. Il avait d'autres choses en tête aujourd'hui.

Il ouvrit le portail et poursuivit le long du chemin si familier. Un éclatant bouquet de fleurs trônaient déjà là et il sentit un faible sourire apparaître sur son visage.

Il s'agenouilla à la droite de la tombe et inclina la tête, murmurant des choses – des excuses principalement, mais aussi des promesses et de temps à autres, une insulte, mais il ne plaçait pas beaucoup de conviction en elle. Il fit apparaître une fleur qu'il posa à la droite des autres, avant de se déplacer vers la gauche de la tombe. Il murmura quelques mots de plus – il n'y avait pas d'excuses ou de promesses cette fois, _seulement_ des insultes – avant de se lever et de s'éloigner.

Ses doigts caressèrent à nouveau les doigts de pierre, avant qu'il ne s'en aille pour de bon.

* * *

Elle s'arrêta près de la statue pour la regarder. Elle n'avait jamais été capable de le faire avant aujourd'hui. Elle était belle, d'une certaine façon. Elle fixa les yeux de pierre des statues et murmura une excuse, puis une promesse.

Elle répéta les mêmes mots devant la tombe, des mots qui semblèrent plus importants alors – car c'était là qu'ils étaient enterrés – mais moins personnels, car elle n'avait pas à soutenir le regard avec quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas ciller.

Elle fit apparaître un bouquet de lys pour ajouter aux fleurs qui couvraient déjà la tombe et les posa sur la gauche, puisqu'il y avait déjà une fleur – séparée des autres – sur la droite.

Elle commença à parler de sa vie – où elle vivait, où ses amis se trouvaient, où elle travaillait – juste au cas où ils auraient voulu l'entendre. Elle voudrait des nouvelles elle aussi ou la mort serait effroyablement ennuyante.

« Je l'aurais. » murmura-t-elle, arrangeant les feuilles de l'une des fleurs.

Quand elles se tinrent comme elle le voulait, elle se leva et essuya la terre sur son jean.

Tandis qu'elle repassait devant la statue sur la place du village, elle s'arrêta de nouveau et plaça une main sur la minuscule joue potelée. Elle posa son autre main à l'endroit où deux mains – l'une plus petite que la sienne, l'autre légèrement plus grande – se rencontraient.

« Je le promets … et … tu me manques. »

Sans surprise, elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle essuya ses yeux – qui étaient devenus humides – avec le dos de son gant et s'en alla.

* * *

Un homme et une femme approchèrent la tombe et sourirent doucement face aux fleurs posées là, avant de se sourire l'un à l'autre. La femme métamorphosa un bâton qui se trouvait tout près en trois lys. Il y en avait déjà pas mal d'autres quelques lys roses pâle et mouchetés et un unique lys blanc. Aucun n'était jaune-orangé avec une base rouge, comme les siennes.

La femme les déposa et inclina la tête, en pensant aux personnes qui reposaient sous la pierre. Près d'elle, l'homme murmura une série d'excuses et fit apparaître un bouquet de jacinthes violettes. Il s'agenouilla et les plaça près de celles de la femme, mais ne se releva pas avant de longues minutes. Il fit courir ses doigts sur les noms gravés dans le marbre et sur les mots qui étaient inscrits en dessous avant de se relever doucement.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire en remarquant ses larmes et il fit de même la concernant. Elle inclina simplement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était prête à partir et elle se dirigea vers la place pour rendre visite à la statue près du portail. L'homme s'y rendit également, mais prit une route différente, une qui passait devant deux autres tombes. Il fit aussi apparaître des fleurs pour celles-là – les mêmes jacinthes violettes – murmura d'autres excuses et rejoignit ensuite la femme à l'extérieur du cimetière, près de la statue.

Il lui offrit son bras et ils s'en allèrent tous les deux.

* * *

« Attends, dit Patmol en levant la main. Laisse-moi faire ça. »

« Merci. » murmura Harry en lui tendant sa cravate.

Patmol la défit, la plaça autour de son propre cou et avec la facilité due à l'expérience, la noua, la retira et la lui rendit.

Harry la resserra autour de son cou, avant d'enfiler le manteau noir qu'on lui avait donné il avait appartenu à Regulus quand il était un peu plus jeune que Harry – qui était toujours petit pour son âge – et Patmol lui avait ajouté un grand col pour les besoins de la soirée. Il avait aussi ensorcelé l'intérieur pour être du même rouge que la cravate. Harry portait d'autres vieux vêtements de cérémonie de Regulus une chemine blanche froissée, un gilet noir et argent et un pantalon noir.

« Souris. » lui dit Patmol en sortant sa baguette.

Harry réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas, alors il découvrit simplement ses dents. Patmol murmura quelque chose et Harry sentit un étrange picotement dans la bouche.

« Fais juste attention à ta langue et à tes lèvres. » dit Patmol.

Harry utilisa sa langue pour découvrir ses nouvelles canines acérées.

« Elles sont coupantes. » dit-il en testant la parole.

Ses dents ne changeaient pas vraiment la façon dont il parlait, mais elles pouvaient lui couper la lèvre s'il n'était pas prudent. Mais finalement, s'il avait du sang dans la bouche, il ne ressemblerait que davantage à un vampire …

« Elles sont censées l'être. »

Lunard, comme Harry, portait un vieil ensemble de vêtements de cérémonie qui avait appartenu au père de Patmol. Lunard les avait rendu un peu plus large, avait fait apparaître un lourd manteau de cuir, ainsi qu'un chapeau et un cache-oeil. Il avait aussi utilisé le sort que Patmol avait une fois menacé de lancer à Harry pour se faire pousser une barbe et il avait fait quelque chose pour rendre ses cheveux plus longs. Ils descendaient jusqu'en dessous de ses oreilles maintenant, ce que Harry était habitué à voir sur Patmol et qui semblait étrange sur Lunard.

Patmol était déguisé en loup-garou, puisque Lunard avait refusé de le faire lui-même. Il avait lancé un sort pour dessiner une cicatrice sur son visage et il s'était habillé avec un jean miteux et une chemise déchirée qui laissait voir sa vraie cicatrice dans son cou. Il s'était partiellement transformé – comme il l'avait fait quand Rogue était passé – pour arborer des dents pointues, des mains et des pieds poilus. Il avait utilisé sa baguette pour faire pousser ses ongles et pour rendre ses oreilles pointues, ce qui avait amusé Lunard.

« Les loup-garous respectent une certaine hygiène personnelle, tu sais, dit Lunard en examinant ses ongles. Tu pourrais éborgner quelqu'un avec ces choses-là. »

« Voilà qui pourrait être amusant. » dit Patmol en souriant sauvagement.

Ses dents étaient assez déconcertantes. Harry ressentit un pointe de pitié pour Rogue, mais elle disparut rapidement. Lunard accrocha une bourse à sa ceinture elle contenait suffisamment de poudre de Cheminette pour les ramener tous les trois à la maison.

« Allons-y alors. » dit Patmol en les menant jusqu'à la cuisine.

Il tapota la poche arrière de son jean, où son miroir se trouvait.

« Je vais y aller d'abord et je vous dirais si la voie est libre. »

Harry leva le miroir de James – le sien désormais.

« Sois prudent. » conseilla Lunard.

« Quand est-ce que je ne le suis pas ? » dit Patmol en attrapant une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans la boîte sur le manteau de la cheminée.

« Eh bien, dirent Harry et Lunard en chœur. Il y a eu cette fois- »

« Manoir Potter. » dit Patmol.

Il leur tira la langue, avant d'être avalé par les flammes.

« A quel moment tu pensais ? » demanda Lunard, avec un large sourire.

« J'sais pas, répondit Harry, penaud. Probablement la fois- »

« Gamin ? Lunard ? »

Le visage de Patmol apparut dans le miroir. Derrière lui se trouvait un mur recouvert d'un papier peint couleur crème à moitié décollé.

« On est là. » dit Harry en plaçant le miroir pour que Patmol puisse les voir, lui et Lunard.

« Tout va bien ici. Comptez jusqu'à dix et venez. »

Le miroir redevint inerte. Harry le rangea dans sa poche à l'intérieur de son manteau, avant de s'avancer pour prendre une poignée de poudre de Cheminette. Il utilisa son autre main pour placer ses lunettes dans la poche de son pantalon, où sa baguette se trouvait.

Il jeta la poudre dans le feu, sourit à Lunard avant de dire « Manoir Potter ! ». Il fut happé par le feu – il se souvint de garder ses coudes bien collés à son corps, mais ils se cognèrent quand même. Le feu le recracha, il trébucha et serait tombé la tête la première sur le tapis si Patmol n'avait pas prévu ça et ne s'était pas approché pour le rattraper.

« Merci. » dit-il en essuyant la suie de son visage.

Il sortit ses lunettes et les replaça à leur place habituelle. Il put enfin voir clairement la pièce. Les murs correspondaient à ceux qu'il avait vu dans le miroir et le tapis était aussi poussiéreux que celui de Grimmaurd quand ils avaient emménagé la première fois.

A sa droite se trouvaient trois fauteuils poussiéreux et un canapé – assez grand pour deux ou trois personnes – derrière lesquels on pouvait voir une grande fenêtre qui montrait un jardin envahi de végétation. A sa gauche se trouvait une porte, à travers laquelle il pouvait apercevoir une cuisine, une table et en face de lui, de l'autre côté du salon se trouvait une bibliothèque vide – il était probable que tous les livres se trouvent désormais dans la boîte de Lunard – ainsi qu'un autre fauteuil. A droite, il y avait une arche qui menait dans un couloir.

« Écarte toi, gamin. » dit Patmol en poussant Harry loin du feu tandis que Lunard y faisait son apparition.

Sa sortie fut largement plus digne que celle de Harry. Harry se détacha – avec douceur – du contact de Patmol et sortit du salon pour rejoindre le couloir, où il se trouva de suite face à un petit escalier.

Les escaliers prenaient presque toute la place dans le hall, mais il y avait une poussette collée contre le mur à gauche de la porte d'entrée. Harry s'approcha du bas de l'escalier et leva les yeux. C'était vraiment très calme en haut.

 _Rien de surprenant_ , pensa-t-il avec ironie.

Harry regarda en arrière. Il y avait cinq portes qui donnaient dans le hall la première menait au salon d'où il entendait Patmol et Lunard parler calmement. La seconde était la porte d'entrée et la troisième donnait sur le placard sous l'escalier. La quatrième menait à la cuisine, de laquelle il avait déjà eu un aperçu depuis le salon et la cinquième donnait sur ce qui semblait être une salle de bain il pouvait voir un sol sale et des murs carrelés.

Avec un dernier regard prudent par-dessus son épaule, Harry agrippa la rampe et monta les escaliers. Il testa prudemment chaque marche avant d'y poser tout son poids – aussi léger qu'il fut – parce qu'elles n'avaient probablement pas été utilisé en huit ans.

Au sommet se trouvait un pallier avec trois portes. Celle de gauche était ouverte et Harry pensa qu'il devait s'agir de la chambre de ses parents. La pièce du milieu contenait deux grands lits superposés. A droite, la plus proche des escaliers, se trouvait une porte fermée la seule porte fermée du manoir.

 _Je me demande pourquoi ils l'ont fermé_ , se demanda Harry en essuyant la poussière de la poignée. Il ressentit une pointe de culpabilité en se sentant curieux de savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière, avant de se secouer. _C'est- C'était ma maison. Si quelqu'un a le droit de regarder à l'intérieur, c'est moi …_ Harry tourna la poignée et poussa la porte. Un courant d'air froid lui souffla au visage.

« … pensais qu'il était dans la salle de bain, entendit-il Patmol dire depuis le rez-de-chaussée, avant qu'il continue plus fortement. Harry ? »

C'était très sombre à l'intérieur, mais ses yeux s'ajustèrent rapidement et Harry se sentit figé sur le pallier, le regard fixé sur la chambre d'enfant détruite. Il y avait un berceau dans le coin à droite, avec les côtés penchés comme si quelque chose avait explosé à l'intérieur. Le toit manquait à plusieurs endroits – des gravats jonchaient toujours le tapis abîmé et moisi, mais Harry eut l'impression que la plupart avait été nettoyé. Les murs proches du berceau étaient dans le même état dévasté et c'était de là que venait le vent frais de la nuit.

Des boîtes et un fauteuil à l'air confortable avaient été poussé du côté de la porte et des jouets et des livres d'enfant remplissaient une étagère abîmée près du berceau. Un minuscule balai qui était cassé en deux se trouvait sous le berceau et un mobile – fait de petits joueurs de Quidditch en bois – reposait dans le berceau, cassé en plusieurs morceaux.

Il y eut quelques bruits de pas derrière Harry, qui sursauta et se retourna. C'était Patmol et Lunard était juste derrière lui. Le regard de Patmol passa de Harry à la chambre d'enfant et la couleur disparut de son visage.

Harry se retrouva serré dans une étreinte – une étreinte qui servit à l'éloigner du pallier, permettant à Lunard de refermer la porte. Harry se sentit reconnaissant. Il n'avait aucune envie de rester là plus longtemps, mais il n'avait pas été capable d'arrêter de regarder ou de bouger ses jambes.

 _Au nom de Godric, comment ai-je fait pour survivre à ça ?_

« Tu n'as pas besoin de voir ça. » dit Patmol avec douceur mais fermeté.

« C'était- c'était ma chambre, c'est ça ? » dit Harry, une fois qu'il eut retrouvé sa voix.

Il n'avait toujours pas lâché Patmol, cela dit il ne pensait pas pouvoir, pas encore. Entendre Patmol raconter l'histoire était une chose. Voir la pièce – la pièce qu'il avait fait explosé quand il avait détruit Voldemort – et les reliques de son ancienne vie, la vie qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de vivre, était une toute autre chose. Et tant qu'il ne s'était pas calmé, Patmol était un lieu sûr auquel se raccrocher.

« C'est là où Voldemort a essayé de me t-tuer. »

Harry sentit le corps de Patmol se tourner, comme s'il pivotait pour regarder Lunard.

« Oui, dit Patmol d'une voix un peu sourde, avant de se tourner encore. Tu penses que tu es toujours capable d'aller au cimetière ? »

« Ouais. » dit Harry en relâchant un peu Patmol.

Quand il fut certain que ses jambes le soutiendraient, il relâcha complètement Patmol.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Lunard.

Harry remarqua que ses narines bougeaient légèrement. Harry regarda ailleurs, mais Patmol faisait la même chose.

« J'ai dit que ça allait. » dit Harry.

Cette fois, il vit le regard qu'ils échangèrent – même si pour Lunard, c'était un demi-regard en raison de son cache-oeil – et la panique s'immisça dans sa poitrine.

« Allez. » dit-il, inquiet que Patmol le renvoie à la maison.

« Je sais que tu mens, tu sais. » dit Patmol sur le ton de la conversation.

Harry était raisonnablement sûr que son cœur était descendu jusque dans ses chaussures. Il réfléchit un moment à mentir à propos du mensonge, mais Patmol sentirait ça. Et s'il ne le faisait pas, Lunard le sentirait.

« Je sais. » murmura Harry.

« Tant qu'on est au clair là-dessus. » dit Patmol en faisant signe à Harry de le suivre en bas.

Harry ne savait pas s'il se sentait soulagé d'être toujours autorisé à y aller ou déçu de ne pas avoir été renvoyé à la maison s'il avait réagi si fortement à la vue de sa vieille chambre, comment allait-il réagir à l'endroit où ses parents étaient enterrés ? Lunard semblait savoir ce qu'il pensait il plaça une main sur l'épaule de Harry et la serra doucement.

Dans le couloir, en bas des escaliers, Lunard retira sa main de l'épaule de Harry et s'arrêta pour chercher quelque chose dans les poches de son manteau de cuir.

« Aha, dit-il en montrant à Harry et à Patmol une vieille clé rouillée. J'ai trouvé ma clé ce matin. »

Il la glissa dans la serrure, la tourna et la porte grinça en s'ouvrant.

Ils se glissèrent dans le jardin tandis que Lunard refermait la porte à clé, juste au cas où. Ils naviguèrent prudemment dans l'herbe qui arrivait à la taille de Harry. Ils prirent le chemin le plus direct pour rejoindre la grille de l'entrée, sachant qu'ils risquaient d'être repérés s'ils flânaient. Patmol sauta par-dessus en premier. Lunard fit la courte échelle à Harry et Patmol l'aida à redescendre de l'autre côté, tandis que Lunard sautait comme Patmol l'avait fait.

A partir de là, ils n'avaient plus qu'à se mêler avec les moldus costumés Harry repéra un garçon habillé en lion, une fille déguisée en lapin et un homme qui portait un costume si coloré qu'il était presque difficile à regarder.

« Regarde ! » dit un garçon déguisé en fantôme.

Sa mère, qui était une sorcière, scruta le sac qu'il portait. Le nez de Lunard se fronça.

« Par là. » dit-il en poussant Harry et Patmol vers la maison que venait de quitter le petit garçon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a eu ? » demanda Harry.

« Du chocolat. » répondit Lunard.

« On a du chocolat à la maison- Aah ! »

Patmol sursauta – faisant Harry sursauter également – et il sortit sa baguette. Le squelette qu'il avait touché se balançait tranquillement dans le vent, ses os de plastique cliquetant doucement. Lunard se mit à rire et Patmol rangea de nouveau sa baguette dans sa poche.

« Un peu nerveux, Patmol, non ? » demanda Lunard avec légèreté, en secouant la cloche.

« Je _suis_ un criminel recherché. » murmura Patmol.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas à l'intérieur.

« Et au cas où tu aurais besoin d'un rappel, mes dernières sorties ne se sont pas terminées terriblement bien. »

« Bonjour ! » lança une petite moldue grassouillette.

Patmol – qui avait l'air particulièrement sinistre jusque là – lui adressa un large sourire. Harry jeta un œil à Lunard qui souriait aussi et il suivit le mouvement il ne s'était jamais déguisé pour Halloween, alors il n'était pas trop sûr de ce qu'il devait faire.

 _Tu aurais su si tu avais grandi ici_ , murmura une petite voix. Harry lui dit de se taire.

« Eh bien, quelles allures ! » dit-elle en leur rendant un sourire éclatant.

Elle disparut un instant à l'intérieur, avant de revenir avec quatre barres de Mars Harry et Lunard en reçurent une chacun et la femme rougit en en donnant deux à Patmol, avant de s'empresser de refermer la porte. Ils entendirent un petit rire étouffé de l'autre côté de la porte. Harry, Lunard et Patmol échangèrent des regards stupéfaits – Patmol avait l'air plutôt fier de lui – et ils retournèrent dans la rue.

« Incroyable. » dit Lunard, tandis que Patmol leur donnait à tous les deux ses barres de chocolat.

Il n'avait pas encore recommencé à manger du chocolat depuis l'histoire de la potion du Détraqueur. Harry, cependant, n'avait aucun problème avec le chocolat et déballa une des barres.

Ils s'arrêtèrent deux fois encore, car Patmol voulait des bonbons qui n'étaient pas en chocolat. Une des maisons était moldue et ils reçurent une poignée de sucettes chacun. L'autre maison appartenait à une femme habillée comme une sorcière.

« Abra Kadabra ! » dit-elle en agitant sa baguette.

Patmol et Lunard tressaillirent, mais ils se ressaisirent rapidement. Harry les fixa, confus.

« Désolé, dit doucement Lunard. On pensait que vous aviez dit quelque chose d'autre. »

« Quelque chose d'impardonnable. » dit Patmol en observant la femme avec la plus grande attention.

La femme plaqua une main sur sa bouche et Patmol acquiesça pour lui-même. Lunard, tout comme lui, semblait également avoir compris. Harry lui, toujours pas.

« Particulièrement dans ce village. »

« Par Merlin ! » dit-elle.

Harry réalisa qu'elle devait être une vraie sorcière.

« Je suis vraiment désolée ! La plupart de mes visiteurs sont des moldus et la plupart des autres ne savent pas à propos de- Je pensais que vous étiez des moldus, finit-elle dans un souffle. Sinon, je n'aurais jamais- »

« Il n'y a pas de mal, dit Lunard avec douceur. Vous nous avez juste pris par surprise. »

« Eh bien, j'imagine ! »

Elle baissa les yeux pour dévisager Harry.

« J'aurais du deviner … Ces crocs semblent trop réalistes pour être ces petites dents en plastique que les petits moldus mettent dans leur bouche. »

Ses yeux passèrent sur le visage de Patmol et elle s'éclaircit nerveusement la gorge.

« Vous- vous n'êtes pas vraiment … ? »

« Un loup-garou ? » demanda Patmol.

La femme s'écarta de lui et hocha la tête.

« Non. Je ne le suis pas. »

Le sourire qu'elle leur adressa était bien plus amical.

« Une seconde. » dit-elle en s'éloignant dans la maison.

« Saleté. » marmonna Patmol.

« Patmol ! » siffla Lunard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à dire Abra- ? » commença Harry, mais la femme revint et il se tut.

« Tenez, dit-elle en leur donnant à chacun une boîte de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Maintenant- »

« Merci pour les bonbons, dit brusquement Patmol. Passez une bonne nuit. »

« Oh, dit-elle, son visage s'affaissant un peu. Eh bien, bonne nuit alors. »

Elle rentra à l'intérieur et ils ressortirent de la propriété. Patmol marmonna des insultes sous sa barbe, tout en ouvrant sa boîte de dragées. Harry n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qu'il disait, mais son regard était féroce et Lunard n'arrêtait pas de le regarder, surpris. Harry aurait bien aimé avoir une meilleure audition.

« _Patmol_! s'écria Lunard en regardant autour d'eux pour être sûr que personne ne l'ait entendu. En plus d'être vulgaire, je suis presque sûr que ce n'est pas possible d'un point de vue anatomique. »

« Oui, mais c'est un concept intéressant, répondit sombrement Patmol. Honnêtement, qui parle de ce sort _ici_? Et demander si j'étais un loup-garou avant de nous apporter des bonbons ! En quoi ça a de l'importance ? Elle- »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal avec Abra Kadabra ? » demanda Harry, lorsque sa curiosité surpassa son amusement face au discours indigné de Patmol.

« Ça ressemble à un vrai sortilège. » explique Lunard.

« Un très mauvais sortilège. » ajouta Patmol.

Harry ne demanda pas plus de détails – leurs tons semblaient suggérer que c'était une mauvaise idée – et ils n'en ajoutèrent pas.

Patmol continua à marmonner – cette fois au moins, c'était conscient et ça ne ressemblait pas à tous les commentaires marmonnés qu'il faisait sous l'influence de la potion du Détraqueur. Pendant ce temps, Lunard avait ouvert sa boîte de dragées et était en train de les renifler. Quand il trouva et extirpa deux dragées bleus – Harry n'en avait jamais vu de cette couleur avant – il les lança à Patmol qui les attrapa directement avec sa bouche.

« Beurk ! cracha Patmol, tandis que Lunard rangeait sa boîte dans sa poche. Du savon ? Tu m'as donné du _savon_? »

« Tout ce que tu mérites. » lança Lunard.

Les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent et il adressa un clin d'œil à Harry.

« Sans magie, c'était encore mieux. »

Patmol sourit malgré lui. Ils tournèrent à un coin de rue et arrivèrent sur une place. La seule chose bien distincte était un monument aux morts que des moldus déguisés contournaient sans vraiment le voir. Harry supposa qu'ils le voyaient tous les jours.

« Ah, dit Lunard en le fixant. Patmol, je dois te prévenir ... »

« Me prévenir de quoi ? » demanda Patmol.

« Le monument aux morts, dit lentement Lunard. Il … se transforme. »

Patmol le regarda avec curiosité et s'en approcha. Harry commença à le suivre, mais la main de Lunard l'arrêta.

« Laisse lui juste un moment. » dit doucement Lunard.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry en regardant Patmol qui s'était figé et avait posé la main sur l'obélisque où étaient inscrits des noms – visibles maintenant qu'ils étaient plus près.

« Toi. » dit Lunard en lui serrant un peu l'épaule.

 _Moi … ?_

« Lunard, je- Oh. »

Tandis qu'ils s'approchaient du monument aux morts, celui-ci se transforma en une statue de deux- trois personnes Harry venait juste de distinguer le bébé dans les bras de la femme. James était grand – à peu près la même taille que Patmol et peut-être un peu plus petit que Lunard – avec des cheveux aussi ébouriffés que ceux de Harry. Et tandis qu'il regardait le visage de son père en personne – en pierre certes, mais tout de même – il pouvait très bien comprendre pourquoi les gens disaient qu'ils se ressemblaient.

Contrairement à la plupart des photographies que Harry avait vu, James ne souriait pas largement. Il souriait très légèrement, avec douceur et satisfaction, il avait un bras autour des épaules de Lily et son autre main était posée sur celle de la femme. Le visage de Lily était presque aussi familier pour Harry que celui de James après avoir passé en revue la boîte avec leurs vieilles affaires il avait un bon nombre de vieilles photos d'elle dans sa chambre.

Même avec les cheveux et les yeux couleur pierre, elle était toujours très belle. Son sourire, comme celui de James, était un peu moins large que ce à quoi Harry était habitué, mais pas moins joyeux. Et elle souriait au bambin aux cheveux ébouriffés qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

Harry se reconnut immédiatement – il avait aussi des photos de lui bébé désormais – et il sentit son visage s'affaisser. Ici, plus encore que dans les photographies, il semblait identique à tous les bébés qu'il avait vu – avec les cheveux de James tout de même. Ici, sa représentation portait le même sourire satisfait que ses parents. Ici, il avait toujours ses parents et – même s'ils n'étaient pas représentés sur la sculpture – il avait aussi Patmol et Lunard.

 _Cet Harry a disparu. Il est mort avec Maman et Papa._

Harry serra ses bras autour de lui et regarda pour voir ce que Lunard et Patmol faisaient. Patmol fixait la statue avec une intensité triste et avait posé l'une de ses mains à l'endroit où les mains de James et Lily se rencontraient, au-dessus du genou du Harry de pierre. Dans un sursaut, Harry réalisa qu'il était autorisé à toucher la statue et avec hésitation, il tendit la main pour le faire. L'autre main de sa mère – celle qui soutenait le dos et les jambes du Harry de pierre – était froide et douce.

Il serra ses doigts autour des siens et posa son autre main sur celle de James, qui reposait sur le haut du bras de Lily. Pendant tout ce temps, le Harry de la statue souriait joyeusement, se moquant de lui.

« Gamin ? » dit doucement Patmol.

Harry sursauta et s'écarta.

« Lunard a dit que l'église- »

Il s'arrêta pour s'éclaircir la voix.

« L'église est par là. »

Il leva un bras et Harry s'y lança, serrant fortement la taille de Patmol.

« Je sais, dit Patmol en lui caressant les cheveux. Je sais. »

« Je le hais. » dit Harry, le visage collé à la chemise déchirée de Patmol.

Les larmes inondaient ses yeux, mais refusaient de tomber. Harry ne savait pas s'il parlait de Voldemort, de Peter ou même du Harry de la statue pour avoir l'air si bêtement heureux.

« Je sais. » fut tout ce que Patmol put dire.

* * *

« Ils sont là. » dit doucement Lunard.

Sirius pensa qu'il aurait pu le deviner sans son aide c'était une large tombe en marbre blanc avec les noms de James et Lily, ainsi que des dates. Il y avait aussi ce qui semblaient être plusieurs bouquets de fleurs il y avait quelques fleurs sauvages aux couleurs éclatantes, un bouquet de lys roses, quelques fleurs violettes, un seul lys blanc et un bouquet de lys rouges et or.

« Minnie. » lâcha Sirius, attirant l'attention de Remus sur les fleurs rouges et or.

« Probablement. » dit Remus.

Sirius admira son sang-froid Remus était resté calme toute la soirée, tandis que Sirius luttait pour garder le contrôle de son humeur. Il avait même un peu pleuré à la vue de la statue, mais il ne pensait pas que les deux autres l'avaient remarqué.

« On aurait du amener des fleurs ? » demanda Harry d'une voix paniquée.

Sirius ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait oublié. Alors qu'il commençait lui-même à paniquer, Remus prit la parole.

« Non. Regarde, il y en a déjà plein. »

Sirius pensa qu'il n'avait pas compris le sens de la question de Harry.

« Remus- ! »

« Amènes-en la prochaine fois. » dit Remus avec éloquence, en regardant Harry.

 _Oh …_

« Ouais, dit Sirius en essayant de se montrer convaincant. Tu pourrais t'occuper de ça, gamin. »

Harry – qui semblait s'être calmé – acquiesça avec un air déterminé. Même si Harry oubliait, Sirius n'oublierait pas.

 _Ce sera les plus belles fleurs que personne n'ait jamais eu_ , se promit-il. Harry, pendant ce temps, s'était agenouillé en face de la pierre tombale pour lire les inscriptions cachées par les autres hommages. _Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort_ , lut Sirius, avant de relever les yeux.

« C'est toi qui a choisi ? » demanda-t-il à Remus, qui était discrètement en train d'essuyer ses larmes avec sa manche.

« Oui. » dit Remus, grimaçant car il venait d'être surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Harry.

« Ça signifie qu'ils ont accueilli la mort. » répondit Remus après une pause.

Et ils l'avaient fait James avait été retrouvé dans le couloir, sans baguette, et Lily était à l'étage, devant le berceau de Harry. Même s'il n'y avait personne d'autre que Voldemort ou Harry qui avait été véritablement présent ce soir-là pour voir ce qui était arrivé, Sirius ne pensait pas qu'il fallait être un génie pour comprendre le déroulement des événements.

« Qu'ils étaient courageux, qu'ils ont vaincu la mort en mourant. »

 _La mort était une amie pour eux_ , pensa Sirius en se souvenant d'un des contes du vieux livre d'histoires à lui et Regulus. Il se secoua un peu. _Enfin, pas vraiment, mais ils n'avaient pas peur …_ Une conversation qu'il avait eu avec James pendant leurs examens d'Auror lui revint en tête, une conversation durant laquelle James avait sérieusement songé à revenir en tant que fantôme pour pouvoir veiller sur son fils. _Peur de rien d'autre que d'abandonner Harry, évidemment._

 _Et il n'a pas été abandonné. Il nous a, moi et Lunard maintenant, Cornedrue, ne t'inquiète pas._ Et alors, le volume des pensées de Sirius tomba, jusqu'à ce que ce ne fut plus qu'un murmure. _Et je sais que je ne peux pas te remplacer ou être ce que tu aurais pu être. Mais je peux être là pour lui. Je peux prendre soin de lui, m'assurer qu'il sait à quel point vous étiez brillants._ Sirius déglutit.

 _Vous lui avez donné la vie, tous les deux._ Il essuya ses yeux, pas parce qu'il avait honte de ses larmes, mais parce qu'il ne pouvait plus rien voir et cela devenait inconfortable. _Je vais m'assurer que c'est une vie qui vaut la peine d'être vécue._ Les yeux de Sirius se posèrent sur Harry, qui dessinait toujours les noms de Lily et James, avant de se reposer sur la tombe. _Je vous le promets._

« Je le promets. » entendit-il Remus murmurer.

Sirius leva les yeux Remus regardait l'arrière de la tête de Harry et avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues pâles. Sirius était raisonnablement sûr qu'il avait promis quelque chose d'identique. Au sol, Harry avait commencé à trembler et Sirius ne pensait pas que c'était à cause du froid.

Il s'accroupit à côté de son filleul et lui serra l'épaule. Comme il l'avait fait près de la statue, Harry se reposa sur lui et entoura Sirius de ses bras. Harry renifla et pendant un moment, Sirius vit des larmes couler des yeux de Lily, derrière les lunettes de James. Ensuite, Harry cacha son visage contre la chemise de Sirius et contrairement à ce qui s'était passé près de la statue ou sur le pallier dans la maison de James et Lily, il ne semblait pas enclin à le lâcher.

« Tu es prêt ? » demanda Sirius à Remus par-dessus son épaule.

Remus acquiesça, en essuyant ses joues. Sirius ajusta les bras de Harry autour de son cou et le souleva du sol.

 _Ce n'est pas aussi facile que les parents le font croire_ , pensa-t-il, en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas faire tomber Harry alors qu'il se levait. Remus n'était pas loin, juste au cas où, mais son aide ne fut pas nécessaire.

Sirius ne pensa pas et ne murmura pas d'au-revoir il parlait à James et Lily tous les soirs avant de s'endormir. Il leur parlerait sûrement encore ce soir. Et peut-être qu'il était un peu fou – tout le monde le disait, après tout – mais parfois, il aurait juré qu'ils l'entendaient et qu'ils lui répondaient, d'un endroit où il ne pouvait pas les entendre.

Remus passa un bras autour de son épaule – doucement pour ne pas toucher Harry, que Sirius soupçonnait de s'être endormi – et ils se dirigèrent vers le grand portail.

Une rafale de vent – chaude, en considérant que c'était le mois d'octobre – leur souffla doucement sur le visage et Harry bougea légèrement, sa tête vacillant contre l'épaule de Sirius. Ses larmes n'étaient pas encore sèches, mais il affichait un léger sourire, qui s'agrandit lorsqu'un second souffle de vent lui ébouriffa ses cheveux noirs.


	32. Une faveur oubliée

Bonjour à tout le monde ! Oui, je sais, ça fait très longtemps, j'en suis désolée ! C'est vraiment très difficile d'être régulière avec tous les aléas de la vie. Voilà donc une suite ! En espérant que vous allez l'apprécier. Au passage, j'en profite pour vous souhaiter le meilleur et une bonne santé, à vous tous et à vos proches. On en a bien besoin dans cette période. Bonne lecture et à très vite, j'espère !

* * *

La pleine lune de novembre tomba le dix, le même jour que l'anniversaire de Sirius. Patmol n'avait pas du tout mentionné son anniversaire – Lunard avait émit l'hypothèse à Harry qu'il ne voulait pas avoir trente ans – mais Lunard s'en était souvenu, tout comme Kreattur qui l'avait dit à Harry.

Harry et Lunard avaient organisé une visite sur le Chemin de Traverse quelques jours plus tôt, racontant à Patmol que Lunard allait donner une leçon de grammaire et d'orthographe à Harry chez lui c'était quelque chose que Patmol était plus qu'heureux de déléguer à Lunard. Cependant, Harry avait du changer d'apparence à Grimmaurd à cause de la Trace, avant de se faufiler discrètement en veillant à ce que Patmol ne le remarque pas. Au final, ils demandèrent à Kreattur de faire intervenir le portrait de Mme Black, ce qui offrit une distraction suffisante à Patmol pour laisser le temps à Lunard et Harry de s'en aller.

Leur promenade sur le Chemin de Traverse fut raisonnablement calme. Avec Noël qui approchait, les rues et les magasins étaient bien remplis et ils avaient été capables de se mêler facilement à la foule. Lunard avait repéré deux membres des recherches de Lucius Malefoy un qu'ils avaient pu évité. Lunard avait du salué l'autre et avait présenté Harry comme étant son neveu.

Ils avaient choisi quelques livres, pas mal de bonbons – aucun au chocolat – et ensuite, à contrecœur, Harry avait choisi quelques farces et attrapes, en sachant pertinemment qu'il en serait sûrement la victime. Ils s'étaient aussi aventurés dans le Londres moldu pour que Lunard puisse trouver une animalerie.

« Il faut respecter les traditions. » avait murmuré Lunard, en se rendant à la caisse, portant une boîte de biscuits pour chien – que Harry avait choisi – une balle rouge qui couinait et un pull pour animal. Harry avait laissé Lunard payer pour ça car il n'avait pas d'argent moldu, mais il avait insisté pour aider à payer les choses qu'ils avaient trouvé sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ils étaient retournés chez Lunard par la Cheminée, avaient tout emballé et caché et ensuite – à la plus grande horreur de Harry – il avait réellement du subir une leçon de grammaire et d'orthographe.

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Patmol, Harry avait aidé Kreattur à lui préparer un petit-déjeuner au lit et Lunard les avait rejoint avec les cadeaux pour le déjeuner. Malgré que Patmol soit resté secret à propos de son anniversaire, il se montra particulièrement excité à l'idée qu'ils lui aient acheté des cadeaux Harry l'avait regardé déchirer le papier cadeau avec plus d'enthousiasme qu'il n'en avait jamais vu chez Dudley.

Patmol apprécia les bonbons et les livres l'un était un exemplaire actualisé de _Quiddich à travers les âges_ (puisque Patmol avait pris pas mal de retard depuis Azkaban) et les autres étaient titrés _Manuel avancé de la culture des plantes_ (Lunard avait pensé que ça plairait à Patmol, bien que Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi) et _Jeux de l'esprit : Occlumancie et Legilimancie_. Patmol passa plusieurs minutes à observer chaque farce et attrape, se montrant anormalement silencieux Harry _savait_ déjà qu'il planifiait quelque chose.

Le pull pour chien et la balle furent également appréciés – Patmol se mit à rire et se transforma pour les essayer tous les deux – mais il se figea en attrapant les biscuits.

« Tu as- » dit-il en regardant Lunard.

« En fait, c'est Harry qui les a choisi. » lui dit Lunard.

« Tu rigoles. » dit Patmol en les regardant tous les deux, la boîte tenue fermement dans sa main.

« Je suis sérieux, lui dit Lunard. Pourquoi ? »

« Je _suis_ Sirius, répliqua Patmol, avant de lever la boîte. Ce sont ceux que Cornedrue achetait toujours. »

« Tu rigoles. » s'écria Lunard.

« Je suis Sirius. » répondit Sirius en clignant de l'œil.

Son expression changea remarquablement vite, passant de blagueuse à sincère.

« Merci, dit-il. Je ne pensais plus jamais avoir une boîte de ceux-là. »

« C'est rien. » murmura Harry, un peu embarrassé que le cadeau qu'il avait choisi comme une plaisanterie ait finalement tant de valeur sentimentale.

Patmol plaça la boîte avec les autres choses et Harry s'assura de se souvenir de la marque pour pouvoir en acheter une autre à Patmol pour Noël.

Kreattur leur prépara le dîner avant l'heure – car Lunard avait besoin de rentrer chez lui avant de commencer à se transformer – et à la fin, il apporta le gâteau à la vanille que lui et Harry avaient passé la matinée à préparer. Ils lui chantèrent un joyeux anniversaire et avalèrent chacun une belle part de gâteau Patmol se régala également de quelques biscuits pour chien et encouragea Harry à essayer. Ils étaient étonnamment supportables, mais Lunard refusa tout net et devint irritable lorsque Patmol insista.

Une fois Lunard et Patmol partis et Kreattur en bas à nettoyer la cuisine, Harry se retrouva seul et ennuyé sa première pleine lune avait été animé – en raison de son kidnapping par Rogue – et il avait été si épuisé à la seconde – parce qu'ils avaient passé la journée à trier les affaires de ses parents – qu'il était rapidement parti se coucher.

Cette fois, il n'avait rien à faire. Il se débrouilla pour passer une heure à aider Kreattur même si Kreattur était désormais habitué à recevoir de l'aide de Harry à la cuisine, il n'aimait toujours pas cette idée, bien qu'il l'acceptait. Quand Harry exprima l'envie de cuisiner quelque chose, cependant, Kreattur devint plutôt agité et chassa Harry pour qu'il puisse le faire lui-même Kreattur n'avait pas l'air de comprendre que Harry était plus intéressé par le fait de cuisiner – ce qui occupait son temps – que par le résultat.

Et c'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva seul dans la bibliothèque, allongé sur le canapé, à fixer le plafond.

 _Je parie que Patmol et Lunard sont en train de s'amuser_ , pensa-t-il en redressant ses lunettes elles essayaient de glisser de son nez. _Je me demande ce qu'ils font pendant les pleines lunes … est-ce qu'ils s'assoient et s'aboient dessus – peuvent-ils même se comprendre ? – ou est-ce qu'ils dorment ou se promènent …_

Curieux tout à coup, Harry roula sur le bord du canapé et s'assit.

Une minute plus tard, il était de retour dans la bibliothèque avec son miroir en main.

« Patmol. » dit-il, avant de faire la grimace.

C'était sa réflexion qu'il voyait dans le miroir.

« Oups. Euh … Sirius Black. »

Le miroir brilla et Harry put voir le jardin de Lunard et plus loin, la clôture et la forêt Patmol avait du le laisser quelque part – probablement contre la fenêtre de la chambre d'ami si la vue était une indication – où il serait capable de le voir depuis le jardin.

Malheureusement, aucun d'eux n'était visible. Le visage de Harry s'affaissa un peu et il détailla la forêt, en essayant de distinguer les formes, mais rien ne correspondait. Il laissa l'image s'effacer – c'était malin de la part du miroir de sentir les intentions de l'utilisateur, pensa-t-il – et reposa le miroir sur la table.

Déçu mais songeur, Harry redescendit, espérant qu'il pourrait convaincre Kreattur de l'aider.

* * *

Patmol rentra tard à la maison le matin suivant. Il sortit de la Cheminée juste après neuf heures, alors que Harry était prêt à prendre la Cheminée lui-même pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Il soutenait un Lunard pâle, à demi-conscient et arborait lui-même de vilaines coupures autour du nez et de la bouche. Harry se hâta d'approcher pour aider et ensemble, ils réussirent à installer Lunard sur l'une des chaises.

« Salut. » dit Patmol en touchant une coupure près de son œil.

Il retira sa main tâchée de sang.

« Salut. » dit Harry en s'élançant vers la réserve.

Sa main se referma sur une bouteille de Dictame.

« Oh, super, dit Patmol en le voyant faire. Ça t'ennuie de le faire ? Je ne vois pas bien ... »

Harry déboucha la bouteille, tandis que Patmol s'asseyait et penchait la tête en arrière. Harry s'assit sur la table et laissa prudemment tomber quelques gouttes de Dictame sur chaque coupure. C'était maintenant évident qu'il s'agissait de morsures.

« Voilà. » dit-il, tandis que les coupures grésillaient et se refermaient.

Une des coupures laissa une cicatrice sur le nez de Patmol, mais le reste sembla guérir correctement.

« Bravo, gamin. »

« Est-ce que Lunard- ? »

« 'vais bien. » grogna Lunard.

Patmol renifla.

« C'était une mauvaise pleine lune. » dit-il à Harry.

« 'suis juste là, marmonna Lunard sans ouvrir les yeux. 'peux vous entendre. »

« Je sais, lança joyeusement Patmol. Et tu m'entendrais même si je murmurais, alors il n'y a aucun intérêt à faire semblant. »

Lunard grommela quelque chose qui, à l'avis de Harry, ressemblait beaucoup à une injure. Patmol eut l'air confus – visiblement il n'avait pas compris non plus – avant de hausser les épaules.

« Bref, il n'a qu'une égratignure sur l'épaule parce que je me suis un peu énervé quand il a fait ça- »

Patmol désigna son visage guéri.

« -et je l'ai déjà guéri. »

Lunard marmonna autre chose et Patmol se mit à rire.

« Je lui ai donné un tonifiant, une potion pour calmer la douleur et une autre pour les crampes, mais il est encore un peu somnolent. »

« Mmph. » dit Lunard.

Harry sourit.

« Je crois qu'on va le garder là jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et en attendant, on peut prendre le petit-déjeuner- »

« Nnngh. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, perplexe.

« Il n'a pas envie de manger, dit Patmol, avant de pousser l'épaule de Lunard. Mais c'est idiot. »

Lunard tiqua et plusieurs secondes après, leva une main pour donner un coup en direction de Patmol.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le petit-déjeuner ? »

Harry alla chercher les croissants que lui et Kreattur avaient fait la nuit dernière et les plaça au four pour les réchauffer. L'odeur de cuisine attira Kreattur et il renvoya Harry à table pendant qu'il préparait le thé et surveillait la cuisson. Patmol dévora son petit-déjeuner, avant d'insister auprès de Lunard pour qu'il avale quelques bouchées de son croissant. Lunard se réveilla un peu et mangea avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme lorsque Kreattur plaça une assiette de bacon et de saucisses devant lui Harry avait remarqué qu'il aimait davantage la viande lorsque la pleine lune approchait ou venait juste de passer.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous faites pendant les pleines lunes ? » demanda Harry, en mordillant un morceau de son croissant.

« Courir dans la forêt surtout. » dit Patmol.

« Attendre que ça se termine, grogna Lunard en reposant sa tête sur ses bras. Regretter d'être né. »

« Ce n'est pas si mal, dit Patmol en levant les yeux au ciel. Il est juste grognon. »

Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir si Lunard plaisantait ou non.

« Je peux t'entendre ! »

« Je sais. » dit joyeusement Patmol.

Lunard grogna et Patmol remplit à nouveau leurs tasses de thé.

« A Poudlard, on en profitait pour explorer le parc et le village, mais maintenant, on est un peu limité au niveau de l'espace si on va trop loin, on risque de tomber sur des moldus et vu qu'il n'y a plus que moi maintenant … Disons qu'on reste plutôt près de la maison. C'est vraiment calme. »

« Je t'ai presque arraché le visage. » dit Lunard à la table.

« Un détail. » répondit Patmol.

Lunard lui fit un doigt d'honneur. Harry ricana dans sa tasse de thé.

« Pourquoi tu demandes ? » demanda Patmol, l'air pensif.

« Juste de la curiosité. » mentit Harry.

Patmol arqua un sourcil.

« Il ment. » dit Lunard.

Harry lui adressa un regard irrité, mais Lunard avait toujours la tête posée contre la table. Les lèvres de Patmol frémirent.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je t'ai dit : j'étais juste- »

« Mensonge. » grogna Lunard.

Harry grogna également et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Bon, dit Harry à contrecœur. Je me demandais si, peut-être, je veux dire, c'est pas obligé, mais- »

« Allez, accouche. » dit Patmol, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui s'amuse beaucoup.

« Vous pourriez m'apprendre à devenir un Animagus ? » dit Harry en grimaçant.

« Non ! » dit Lunard en levant la tête finalement.

Il avait l'air plutôt bouleversé.

« C'était déjà difficile quand Patmol, Cornedrue et Queudver l'ont fait. C'est trop dangereux pour toi de traîner près de moi- »

« On serait deux. » dit Harry en désignant Patmol, qui était toujours silencieux.

Cela donna de l'espoir à Harry, parce que son idée n'avait pas été rejeté de suite.

« Il serait aussi plus en sécurité- »

Il avait pensé à ça la nuit dernière.

« En imaginant que ton Animagus soit suffisamment grand, dit Lunard. Patmol, dis-lui que c'est une idée dangereuse. »

Harry remarqua qu'il avait dit que c'était une idée dangereuse, pas une mauvaise idée.

« C'est le risque qui fait que c'est amusant. » murmura Patmol.

Lunard se tut. Il affichait une drôle d'expression désormais, une expression que Harry n'arrivait pas à qualifier.

« Et si nous lui apprenons, ça prendra au moins un an- »

« Un an ? demanda Lunard. Ça vous a pris trois ans ! »

« Nous n'avions pas de professeur, répondit Patmol. On ne savait pas quels étaient les livres utiles – les livres utiles ne se trouvaient pas à la bibliothèque, tu te souviens ? »

Lunard acquiesça à contrecœur.

« Et ensuite, on ne savait pas quelle méthode utiliser et- »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. » dit sèchement Lunard.

« C'est un oui ? » demanda Harry, avec espoir.

« Non, dit Patmol. C'est une magie incroyablement complexe, peu importe la méthode choisie – bien plus que ce dont tu es capable maintenant. Je pense que dans quelques années, ça sera probablement une bonne idée – et Merlin sait à quel point c'est une compétence utile – mais à l'heure actuelle … il n'y a pas vraiment de raison de ne pas le faire, mais il n'y a pas de bonne raison de le faire non plus. »

Harry hocha la tête – il s'était préparé à ça.

« Très bien. » dit-il.

Patmol acquiesça, attrapa sa tasse de thé et Lunard replaça sa tête sur ses bras.

« Alors je veux réclamer le service que tu me dois. »

Lunard redressa la tête, confus. Patmol eut aussi l'air perplexe pendant un moment, mais il finit par se rappeler de la faveur à laquelle Harry faisait référence.

Il jura, plutôt fortement et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Bordel. En tant que tuteur, je fais soit quelque chose de très bien, soit quelque chose de très mauvais. »

« Très mauvais. » dit rapidement Lunard.

Patmol lui tira la langue.

« De quoi vous parlez ? »

« Quand on a emménagé ici, soupira Patmol. Il y a eu un malentendu qui a amené Harry à tout me raconter à propos de sa tante, son oncle et son cousin. Il n'était pas trop enthousiaste à cette idée, alors je lui ai dit qu'il pourrait me demander quelque chose en échange. J'ai dit que ça pourrait être n'importe quoi, une question, un service ou quelque chose d'autre qu'il voudrait. »

Il sourit à Harry, qui lui répondit par un large sourire.

« J'aurais du me douter que t'avais fait un marché stupide. » marmonna Lunard.

Harry cacha un nouveau sourire il n'y avait aucun venin dans ses mots, c'était juste Lunard qui se montrait grognon pour l'amour d'être grognon. Patmol ne sembla pas non plus offensé et Harry supposa qu'il était habitué au Lunard-d'après-pleine-lune.

« Alors, tu vas lui apprendre ? » demanda platement Lunard, mais il n'avait pas l'air énervé, juste inquiet.

« Je suis un homme de parole. » dit Patmol.

Étrangement, cela fit sourire Lunard.

« Alors, tu devrais être extrêmement reconnaissant que c'est ça qu'il te demande. »

« Pourquoi ? » demandèrent Patmol et Harry en même temps.

« Patmol, tu lui as promis _n'importe quoi_. Ce n'est pas un Serment Inviolable, mais il y a des tas de choses qu'il aurait pu te demander ou sur lesquels tu aurais du fermer les yeux. »

« Tu marques un point. » dit Patmol.

« J'espère bien. » dit Lunard, et Harry toussa pour cacher son rire.

« D'accord, gamin, dit Patmol. On va faire un marché. »

« Quel marché ? »

« Je vais te rendre ce service – trop tard pour changer ! » ajouta-t-il à la hâte.

Lunard se mit à rire – son visage était de nouveau caché – et Patmol lui adressa une grimace.

« Je t'aiderais, peu importe quand tu veux commencer à apprendre. » dit-il.

Harry rayonnait.

« Mais si tu veux commencer maintenant, tu finances tout. Tu devras tout acheter toi-même. Si tu attends quelques années, jusqu'à tes onze ans, j'achèterais tout ce dont tu auras besoin. »

Harry réfléchit un instant. Avec Patmol qui le présentait de la sorte, c'était tentant d'attendre. Mais s'il commençait maintenant, même s'il devait tout payer, il aurait quand même de l'aide et il pourrait très bien _être_ un Animagus avant l'âge de onze ans.

« Donc si je commence maintenant, je dois payer. » répéta Harry.

Patmol acquiesça.

« Avec mon propre argent ? »

« C'est sous-entendu, oui. Et je le saurais si tu prends quelque chose dans nos réserves. » le prévint-il.

« Je ne volerais rien ! » s'indigna Harry.

Il réfléchit un instant de plus, avant de se mettre à sourire largement lorsqu'une pensée lui vint à l'esprit.

« Quoi ? » demanda prudemment Patmol.

Harry souriait toujours.

« Je payerais. » dit Harry.

« Bien sûr, soupira Patmol. Et je peux te demander comment ? Tu as un gallion par semaine d'argent de poche et oui, on est là depuis un moment maintenant, mais les livres sur les Animagi sont chers et les livres que tu auras besoin pour comprendre ceux sur les Animagi ne sont pas moins chers. »

« Et tu en as dépensé une partie. » murmura Lunard.

« Ça ne sera pas un problème. » leur assura Harry.

« D'accord. » dit Patmol avec une expression suffisante.

Il était persuadé d'avoir gagné. Harry en savait plus que lui.

« Habille-toi et on t'emmène sur le Chemin de Traverse pour voir si tu vas aller loin avec trente gallions. »

« _On_ ne l'emmène nulle part, Patmol, grommela Lunard tandis que Harry se levait. Tu peux aller faire tout le shopping que tu veux. _Moi_ , je rentre à la maison. »

« Est-ce que notre rayon de lune est fatigué ? demanda Patmol en imitant un petit enfant. Pauvre petit- »

« Sirius, je jure sur Godric que si tu finis cette phrase, je vais vraiment t'arracher le visage. »

* * *

« Je suis un idiot. » grogna Patmol, tandis que Harry pénétrait dans son coffre et rassemblait une poignée de gallions dans un petit sac de cuir.

« Tu avais oublié ça, pas vrai ? » dit Harry en désignant le coffre que ses parents lui avaient légué à la banque.

« Idiot, répéta Patmol en faisant semblant de se cogner la tête contre les murs de pierre. Et toi, t'es trop malin pour ton bien. »

« Je vais devoir l'être si je veux réussir ça. » dit Harry en repoussant une mèche de cheveux brun de son visage.

Aujourd'hui, il était un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux marrons.

« James et Lily doivent probablement être en train de se moquer de moi, en ce moment. » chuchota Patmol, avec un regard prudent vers Gurbock qui ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient chez Fleury et Bott, parcourant les étagères poussiéreuses à la recherche de leurs livres. Patmol attrapa _Potions ou sortilèges : Le choix des Animagus_ sur une étagère et le tendit à Harry.

« Si tu veux utiliser la méthode des sortilèges, dit Patmol. Il va falloir que tu apprennes le latin. »

« Quelle méthode vous aviez choisi ? »

« Les sortilèges, dit Patmol. Mais on a utilisé une potion au début, parce qu'on était incapable de réussir à méditer. »

« Mais tu ne parles pas le latin. » dit Harry en se souvenant d'une vieille conversation.

« Nope. »

« Alors comment- »

« James a assez appris pour nous aider. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être bilingue ou quoi que ce soit comme ça, mais tu dois être capable de traduire un paragraphe correctement. »

« Bon sang. » dit Harry.

« Pas de chance, gamin. » dit Patmol, avant de lui passer un énorme livre nommé _Du vernis sur votre prononciation et des dorures sur votre grammaire_.

Harry attrapa également un dictionnaire anglais-latin. Patmol ajouta _Le guide des principaux animaux familiers et leurs caractéristiques_ à la pile de Harry.

« Je ne trouve pas _Embrasser votre créature intérieure_. » dit Patmol, après une nouvelle demi-heure de recherche dans la boutique.

« On en a besoin ? »

« Bonjour ! »

« Bonjour. » marmonna Harry.

« Je peux vous aider, messieurs ? » demanda un sorcier avec un badge qui indiquait « responsable ».

« En fait, oui, dit Patmol. Je cherche un livre appelé _Embrasser votre créature intérieure_. »

« _Embrasser votre créature intérieure_ … murmura le responsable, avant que ses yeux bleus se mettent à briller. Je connais ce livre. »

« Vous l'avez ? » demanda Patmol.

« Si nous l'avons ? répéta le responsable, l'air insulté. Bien sûr que nous l'avons ! »

« Super, dit Patmol en souriant à Harry par-dessus son épaule. J'aimerais le prendre, ainsi que ces quatre autres alors, merci. »

« Je ne suis pas autorisé à vendre ce livre comme ça, expliqua le responsable. Si vous remplissez un formulaire d'autorisation, nous pourrons vous obtenir un exemplaire une fois que ce sera approuvé ou alors, vous pouvez passer directement au Service des usages abusifs de la magie et obtenir votre exemplaire en personne. Il concerne une magie complexe- »

« Et pas celui-là ? » demanda Patmol, en montrant _Potions ou sortilèges_.

« Celui-là parle seulement de la procédure et explique les avantages et les inconvénients de chaque méthode, dit le responsable avec éloquence. Celui que vous cherchez présente la façon dont il faut appliquer ces méthodes et commence le processus de transformation. Avec celui-là, vous pouvez devenir un Animagus. »

« C'est le but. » dit Patmol en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Le Ministère utilise ce livre pour contrôler ceux qui veulent se transformer. Avec cette information, ils peuvent les surveiller pour être sûr que tout se déroule de manière sécurisée et légale. »

 _Oh oh_ , pensa Harry.

« Bien, dit Patmol. Je passerais là-bas demain après le travail, alors. »

« Très bien, monsieur. Vous souhaitez tout de même ces quatre-là ? »

Le responsable attrapa les livres des mains de Harry – dont les bras commençaient à devenir douloureux – et les mena au comptoir. Tandis qu'il s'avançait, Harry glissa son porte monnaie dans la main de Patmol et Patmol l'utilisa pour payer.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » murmura Harry, tandis qu'ils sortaient du magasin en tenant deux livres emballés chacun.

« C'est Peter qui a gardé notre vieil exemplaire, vu que c'était lui le dernier à réussir la transformation, donc c'est pas la peine d'y penser, chuchota Patmol en les menant dans la rue. Aller au Ministère est hors de question. Ils vérifient les baguettes et analysent les signatures magiques de ceux qui s'enregistrent. Hors de question de prendre ce risque … Il y a un endroit qu'on pourrait essayer ... »

« Où ? »

D'un mouvement d'épaule, Patmol montra un espace sombre entre deux magasins. Un panneau indiquait l' _Allée des Embrumes_. Harry pouvait y apercevoir des silhouettes, faiblement éclairées par la lumière de la ruelle.

« Il y a une librairie là-bas, je crois, dit Patmol. Chez Walpole. Le Ministère essaye de le faire fermer depuis des années – bien avant que j'ai commencé Poudlard – mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils se débrouillent pour rester ouvert ... »

« Ils auraient le livre ? »

« Probablement, répondit Patmol. Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds, mais le fait que le Ministère veuille restreindre l'accès à ce livre suffit très certainement pour motiver Walpole à le vendre. »

« Alors on y va ? »

Patmol regarda autour d'eux et attira Harry dans un coin. Il réduisit les livres d'un coup de baguette et les fourra dans une de ses poches. Il tapota ensuite la tête de Harry avec sa baguette et commença à marmonner dans sa barbe. Harry se sentit tiré de tout côté jusqu'à ce qu'il grandisse – presque à la taille de Patmol – et qu'une barbe apparaisse sur son visage.

« Bizarre. » dit-il en regardant une de ses énormes mains.

Sa voix était grave et un peu rauque.

« Les enfants ne vont pas là-bas. » expliqua Patmol en tournant sa baguette vers lui.

Il rendit leur couleur noir à ses cheveux et y ajouta un peu de gris.

« A l'exception peut-être des enfants de mangemorts. Reste près de moi – ne t'éloigne pas, ne parle à personne. Laisse-moi gérer ça. D'accord ? »

« Euh … Bien sûr. »

« Garde ta baguette à portée. »

Harry tenta de lui emboîter le pas et manqua de tomber. Patmol se débrouilla pour le soutenir et lui donna un nouveau coup de baguette. La barbe de Harry devint grise au lieu de brune.

« Garde une main sur mon épaule pour marcher. Les gens penseront que tu es sans doute mon père. »

Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la route principale et descendirent vers l'Allée des Embrumes.

L'odeur fut la première chose que Harry remarqua ; une effluve d'humidité glacée semblait imprégnée toute la rue. La seconde chose fut le manque de clients. Il y avait beaucoup de monde aux alentours, mais ils ne se déambulaient pas dans les rues; ils traînaient à l'entrée des boutiques, ainsi que dans de petites alcôves. Une femme tenait une boîte de quelque chose qui ressemblait dangereusement à des oreilles humaines séchées.

Harry frissonna et se rapprocha de Patmol autant qu'il était possible de le faire sans lui marcher dessus. Harry trébucha seulement une fois et fut instantanément entouré de gens volontaires pour l'aider.

« Reculez ! » les avertit Patmol en levant sa baguette.

Plusieurs horribles femmes et un vieil homme s'écartèrent, murmurant qu'ils avaient juste voulu aider.

« Juste voulu l'alléger de son argent, vous voulez dire, grogna Patmol. Par ici, Père. »

Harry eut besoin d'un instant pour réaliser que Patmol s'adressait à lui. Il serra sa baguette et suivit, se tenant à l'épaule de Patmol.

Chez Walpole était un petit magasin miteux et Harry serait passé devant sans le voir si Patmol ne l'avait pas montré du doigt. Il était coincé entre une impressionnante boutique d'apothicaire et un magasin qui vendait des animaux exotiques et illégaux Harry pensa avoir vu un grand œuf vert de dragon à travers la vitre, ainsi qu'une créature plutôt terrifiante qui semblait être un mélange entre un oiseau et un lézard.

Chez Walpole était éclairé par des lampes à huile qui dessinaient des ombres sinistres sur les étagères. Le parquet pâle craquait et les étagères étaient pleines de livres sombres à la couverture de cuir, pas si différents de ceux qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque du Square Grimmaurd. C'était bien plus sombre qu'à Fleury et Bott.

« Attends ici. » dit Patmol en s'arrêtant près d'un mur.

Harry pouvait s'y appuyer s'il se sentait un peu déséquilibré.

« Je vais l'acheter et ensuite, on s'en va. Ne sors _pas_ du magasin. »

« Ok. » murmura Harry.

Patmol disparut entre deux rayons bancals.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »

Une grande femme venait de sortir de derrière un rayon, surprenant Harry. Elle avait une voix haut perchée, presque chantante, avec un fort accent irlandais et ses longs cheveux noirs traînaient derrière elle sur le sol. Sa caractéristique la plus remarquable, cependant, était son visage. Elle ressemblait à Patmol la première fois que Harry l'avait rencontré squelettique, avec des yeux enfoncés et une peau cireuse qui était orange à la lumière des lampes.

« Euh … dit-il en détournant les yeux de son visage. Euh … Non. Je suis juste- Oh, le voilà. »

Il attrapa un livre sur une étagère et le lui montra.

« Je le cherche depuis très longtemps. »

« Je vois, ronronna la femme. C'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin ? »

« Oui- non. Mon … euh … fils est juste- »

« Est-ce que je vous rends nerveux ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air revêche tout à coup.

« Vous ? demanda Harry, trop confus par la question pour être nerveux à l'idée de mentir. Non. Pourquoi ? »

Son visage s'éclaira et elle lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Juste curieuse. Je sais que je ne suis pas aussi belle que mes cousines françaises. »

« Vos cousines françaises … ? »

« Les Vélanes. » dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Ses cheveux noirs ondulèrent derrière son dos et soulevèrent un peu de poussière sur le sol du magasin.

« Elles sont plus belles, non ? »

« Je n'en ai jamais vu aucune. » dit Harry avec honnêteté, bien qu'il pensa qu'elle avait probablement raison.

Elle n'était pas belle à regarder, mais elle semblait gentille. Elle lui adressa un nouveau sourire.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Har- Harold. »

Elle le jaugea un instant et lui tendit une main. Harry coinça son livre sous son bras pour pouvoir la lui serrer. La poignée de main fut un peu maladroite car Harry n'était pas habitué à ses grandes mains, mais elle sembla apprécier le geste.

« Et vous ? » demanda Harry.

« Keira. » répondit-elle doucement, en penchant la tête pour mieux le dévisager.

Harry tressaillit.

« Je l'ai ! » s'exclama Patmol en émergeant de derrière un rayon.

Il se figea et pâlit un peu quand il la remarqua. Étrangement, elle fit la même chose. Harry les regarda l'un après l'autre.

« Tu es prêt à partir, Père ? » demanda Patmol.

« Euh … bien sûr. » dit Harry.

Keira lui adressa un sourire hésitant.

« Permettez-moi de vous conduire à la caisse. »

Elle se retourna et descendit l'une des allées.

« Ça va ? » souffla Patmol.

« Bien, dit Harry. Pourquoi ? »

Patmol se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Oh, il faut qu'on achète ça. »

Harry donna à Patmol le livre qu'il avait attrapé sur l'étagère.

« C'est quoi ? » murmura Patmol du coin des lèvres.

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard. »

Keira les adressa à une femme à la caisse. Comme Keira, elle n'était pas belle elle avait un menton poilu, une grosse verrue sur le front et des yeux bleus qui louchaient. Elle leur sourit aimablement malgré tout et Harry eut l'impression qu'elle était aussi plutôt amicale.

« Drôle de choix. » murmura-t-elle en regardant les titres des livres.

Harry avait attrapé _Secrets des forces du mal_. Il rougit et Patmol lui adressa un drôle de regard.

« Ils valent un gallion chacun. »

Harry lui donna les pièces et Keira lui adressa un autre regard curieux. Il lui retourna le regard, confus.

« Emballe-les pour moi, s'il te plaît ? » demanda la femme de la caisse.

« Oui, Madame Walpole. » murmura Keira.

Elles échangèrent leur place derrière le comptoir et Madame Walpole lui adressa un sourire chaleureux avant de s'éloigner pour ranger des livres sur leurs étagères. Patmol observait chacun des gestes de Keira, l'air intéressé.

« Est-ce que je vous rends nerveux ? » demanda-t-elle à Patmol, sur le même ton qu'elle avait utilisé pour Harry.

« Un peu, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais vous avez l'air amical jusque là. »

Keira surprit Harry en souriant doucement.

« Je pensais justement la même chose. » dit-elle.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Harry.

« Aucune magie ne peut cacher mon visage, dit-elle en agitant une petite main devant ses joues. Et en retour, personne ne peut me cacher son visage. Vous comprenez ? »

« Non. » dit Harry.

« Si. » dit Patmol, avant de jurer.

Elle sourit de nouveau et posa les livres emballés sur le comptoir. Patmol leur donna un coup de baguette et les rangea dans sa poche avec les autres. Cependant, il garda sa baguette sortie, pointée vers elle. Harry laissa échapper un petit grognement de protestation, mais Patmol secoua la tête. Keira jeta un œil à la baguette, avant de regarder le visage de Patmol.

« Tous les prisonniers ne sont pas coupables, dit-elle. Tout comme toutes les banshees ne sont pas maléfiques. »

Patmol inclina la tête, avant d'abaisser sa baguette.

« Je vois. » dit-il.

« Vois quoi ? » osa demander Harry.

Personne ne lui répondit. Keira les mena jusqu'à la porte Harry se tint à Patmol à nouveau. Un moment avant d'ouvrir la porte, Keira se tourna et leur adressa un de ses sourires.

« Merci, dit-elle en regardant Patmol, avant de fixer Harry. Merci de ne pas être nerveux. »

« Euh … De rien, dit-il en frottant sa nuque, avant d'ajouter. C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

« Pour moi aussi, Harry, dit-elle en souriant. Peut-être que tu reviendras un jour. »

« Merci. » lui répondit Patmol.

Elle leur ouvrit la porte et s'inclina devant eux. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans la rue que Harry réalisa qu'elle l'avait appelé Harry et non Harold. Il se retourna, s'attendant presque à la voir là, debout avec une baguette à la main. Au contraire, Keira sourit à nouveau et disparut dans les recoins sombres du magasin.

« Alors, _Secrets des forces du mal_ ? Quelque chose que tu veux me dire à propos de ça ? »

« Elle voulait savoir ce que je faisais là, alors je l'ai juste attrapé sur l'étagère, marmonna Harry. Désolé, d'accord ? »

Les épaules de Patmol tremblèrent sous la main de Harry tandis qu'il riait. Harry adressa une grimace à l'arrière de la tête de Patmol et ils se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur, de façon à prendre la Cheminée pour rentrer.

* * *

Remus avait retrouvé son habitude d'après pleine lune, allongé sur son canapé, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Ce qui semblait devenir une habitude du moins, avait remarqué Remus, inquiet.

Il commençait à s'endormir quand il entendit un craquement près de la fenêtre. Pensant que c'était juste Strix, il se réinstalla, mais il entendit ensuite un bruit sourd et des bruits de pas.

« Oui, Dora ? » demanda-t-il, et les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent.

« Comment tu as su que c'était moi ? »

« Il n'y a que toi et Fol-Œil qui passent pas la fenêtre et je n'ai pas entendu sa jambe. »

« Pas faux. » dit-elle en apparaissant dans son champ de vision.

Elle trébucha en s'approchant et atterrit maladroitement sur le canapé opposé à celui où se trouvait Remus.

« Pourquoi tu es passé par la fenêtre, d'ailleurs ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ordre de Fol-Œil. Pour que tu restes sur tes gardes. Tu vas bien ? Tu es très pâle ... »

« Fatigué, dit Remus. Et si je peux me permettre, tu es plutôt pâle toi aussi. »

Elle contracta son visage et fit apparaître plus de couleur sur ses joues.

« C'est mieux ? »

« Honnêtement ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça.

« On dirait que tu as pris un coup de soleil. »

Ses cheveux devinrent roses et le rose à ses joues diminua un peu.

« Je pensais que tu étais en formation cet après-midi. »

« On a été à Azkaban ce matin. » dit-elle doucement.

Ses cheveux prirent une teinte grise et son visage passa au blanc crayeux.

« Ils nous ont donné le reste de la journée pour récupérer. »

« C'est si terrible ? » demanda Remus.

« Il fait un temps glacial là-bas et il y a du vent et oh Remus, c'est l'endroit le plus horrible où j'ai jamais été ! J'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle et j'y suis seulement restée quelques heures ! Il n'y a aucune couleur nulle part ! Tout est gris ! »

Elle s'arrêta soudainement.

« Tu n'y as jamais été ? »

« Non. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as tant … d'expériences … J'ai juste pensé- »

« Tu as juste pensé que j'y étais forcément déjà aller pour satisfaire ma curiosité ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

Ses cheveux étaient roses de nouveau et elle hocha la tête.

« C'est flatteur que tu me crois si aventurier, dit-il, la faisant sourire largement. Mais non, malheureusement – ou plutôt heureusement – je n'y suis jamais allé et je n'ai jamais eu aucune envie de visiter Azkaban. »

« Eh bien, je ne te le recommande pas. »

 _Sirius non plus_ , pensa Remus.

« C'est noté, dit-il, avant de détailler son visage pâle à nouveau. Tu voudrais du chocolat ? Ça aide. »

« Fol-Œil m'en a donné. » dit-elle en secouant la tête.

« Beaucoup ? » demanda Remus.

Il renifla discrètement, avant d'éternuer elle sentait la mort, si cela était possible et aussi très légèrement le chocolat, indiquant que – même si elle en avait mangé un peu – ce n'était sans doute pas beaucoup. Il fut étonné en pensant à Fol-Oeil, qui était généralement très généreux concernant les remèdes de toutes sortes.

« Toute une tablette. »

« Tu as tout mangé ? » demanda-t-il habilement.

« Eh bien, je l'ai partagé, dit-elle, avec un air penaud. Ben et Melvin n'en ont pas eu besoin de beaucoup, mais McKinnon et Florence ont trouvé l'expérience plutôt difficile ... »

« Et donc, en bonne Poufsouffle que tu es, tu as partagé, poursuivit Remus. Donc je repropose, tu en voudrais un peu ? »

Elle lui adressa un léger sourire coupable, que Remus prit pour un oui. Il utilisa sa baguette – car il ne se sentait pas trop capable de bouger – pour faire venir un des meilleurs chocolat d'Honeydukes et le lui offrit. Elle proposa de le lui payer, mais Remus refusa – d'autant plus fermement qu'elle lui tendait des mornilles et qu'il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour tenir de l'argent. Elle termina – avec un peu d'aide de Remus – toute la tablette en quelques minutes et il trouva amusant de voir ses cheveux changer de couleur, passant du gris à un brun chaud.

« Alors, dit-il en formant une boule avec l'emballage. Tu es venue pour mon chocolat ou est-ce qu'il y a autre chose pour lequel je peux être utile ? »

« Le chocolat, dit-elle en souriant largement, avant de se calmer. En fait, je voulais voir si tu allais bien. »

« Je vais bien, répondit-il automatiquement. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Malheureusement, sa voix choisit ce moment-là pour trembler.

« A toi de me dire, dit-elle en plissant les yeux, avant de soupirer. C'est juste que tu as manqué plusieurs jours de recherche et j'ai pensé, vu que j'avais l'après-midi de libre … Si ce n'est pas mes affaires, ce n'est pas grave, mais j'ai voulu m'assurer que tu allais bien. »

Remus ressentit un peu d'irritation à l'idée d'être ainsi materné, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison à son émotion ; il pouvait compter sur les doigts de ses mains les personnes qui avaient déjà exprimé de l'inquiétude sincère à son égard. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une seule main ceux qui étaient encore en vie. En réalité, il était si touché qu'il se décida à partager quelques demi-vérités.

« A Halloween, dit-il en remarquant qu'elle semblait surprise qu'il lui donne une réponse. J'ai été rendre visite à Lily et James. C'est toujours un jour difficile pour moi … Je n'aurais pas été d'une grande aide pour les recherches, j'en ai bien peur. »

Elle lui adressa un regard triste.

« Et hier, je ne me sentais pas bien, alors j'ai pensé que je ferais mieux de me reposer et j'ai bien fait. J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, pour être honnête. Je pense que je suis en train de récupérer maintenant. »

Elle sourit.

« Je suis presque sûr que c'est juste histoire de vingt-quatre heures. »

 _Vingt-quatre heures par jour, chaque jour. Mais elle n'a pas besoin de savoir ça._

« Et le mois dernier ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Un peu pareil, dit-il. J'étais stressé à propos de Harry et Sirius- »

Ce qui techniquement n'était pas un mensonge.

« -alors ça n'a probablement pas aidé, mais ça va bien, vraiment. »

« S'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour aider- »

« Je garderais ça en tête. » dit-il en souriant.

« En parlant de guérison et tout ça, dit-elle, un moment après. Tu as eu des nouvelles de Matt ? Il va- »

« Il sera de retour la semaine prochaine. » lui dit Remus.

Elle sembla soulagée.

« Bien, dit-elle. C'est trop calme sans lui … Tu savais ? »

Remus savait exactement de quoi elle parlait.

« Oui, dit-il en la regardant attentivement. Est-ce que ça t'inquiète ? »

« Non. » dit-elle, pensive.

Il eut l'impression qu'elle pensait ce qu'elle disait, mais également que le temps seul lui dirait si elle avait raison ou tort.

« Je suis juste ... »

Elle inclina la tête.

« Ça t'a surpris quand tu l'as appris ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas vraiment. » dit Remus, parce que c'était la réponse la plus facile.

« Ça m'a surpris, admit-elle. Il n'avait pas l'air d'en être un, ou … Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vu venir. »

« C'est toujours ceux qu'on attend le moins. » lui dit Remus, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.


	33. Une explication tardive

Salut à tous ! Je dois dire que c'est vraiment un plaisir de vous retrouver, vous et vos commentaires. Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Alors bonne lecture à tout le monde ! Et surtout, prenez soin de vous !

* * *

 _Secrets des forces du mal_ se révéla être une source d'amusement pour Patmol pendant presque un mois. Harry ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait le trouver ne serait-ce qu'un peu amusant après le premier jour, mais c'était ainsi. Harry pensait qu'il se serait arrêté plus tôt s'il n'avait pas été aussi embarrassé par toute cette histoire.

Les premières semaines, au moins deux fois par jour, Sirius s'amusait à faire des imitations de Harry il se tenait debout quelque part, attendant que soit Harry, soit Lunard lui demande ce qu'il faisait et alors, il se lançait dans une imitation passable de Harry qui bégayait et faisait apparaître le livre d'on ne savait où.

Au début du mois de décembre, il s'amusait à lire le résumé avec une voix sinistre – Harry pensait l'avoir suffisamment entendu pour être capable de le réciter par cœur – et à la mi-décembre, il se montra assez courageux pour vraiment ouvrir le livre Patmol étant Patmol, ça n'avait été qu'une question de temps.

Harry se trouvait dans la cuisine, parcourant _Embrasser votre créature intérieure_ à la recherche d'instructions sur la façon dont la potion – s'il réussissait à la préparer correctement – l'aiderait à visualiser sa forme animale. Il avait décidé d'utiliser la méthode des sortilèges – qui impliquait de créer un sort pour se changer en animal – mais d'utiliser la potion pour découvrir sa forme, au lieu de la méditation, une méthode qui ne marchait pas selon les dires de Patmol.

Patmol était assis en face de lui, plongé dans _Secrets des forces du mal_ ; Harry avait compris d'après le résumé qu'il contenait beaucoup de magie noire destructrice et pensait sérieusement à l'utiliser pour se débarrasser de ce stupide livre. Lunard, qui était assis sur le siège voisin de Patmol – et qui dégustait un repas tardif, courtoisie de Kreattur – était véritablement amusé par leur comportement.

« Oh, regarde, dit Patmol. De la nécromancie. Très utile, tu ne crois pas, Lunard ? »

« Tais-toi. » murmura Harry, sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

Il sentit sans le voir le large sourire de Patmol.

« Très. » confirma Lunard d'un air fatigué, en adressant un clin d'œil à Harry qui baissa rapidement les yeux.

Lunard avait été amusé par la façon dont ils avaient trouvé le livre et impressionné que Harry ait réussi à se lier d'amitié avec une banshee. Lunard se pencha pour lire quelque chose d'autre.

« Et les Impardonnables sont là. Ce que c'est pratique. Très bon choix de livre, Harry, je dois dire. »

« Vraiment appréciable. » approuva Patmol.

Harry lui adressa une grimace et se promit silencieusement de glisser quelque chose dans le thé de Patmol cet après-midi.

« Redis-moi encore comment tu l'as trouvé ? »

Et quelque chose dans le thé de Lunard aussi, pensa-t-il.

« C'est quoi les Impardonnables, d'ailleurs ? » demanda Harry.

« Lis le quatrième chapitre, tu verras. » dit Patmol sournoisement.

Harry lui lança une grimace et Patmol fit de même.

« Et ensuite- »

Patmol laissa échapper une toux surprise et plaqua le livre contre la table.

« Quoi ? » demandèrent Harry et Lunard.

Patmol déglutit une fois, ses yeux gris écarquillés, et tourna le livre pour qu'ils puissent tous le voir. Ensuite, il désigna le chapitre sept. Écrit là, dans la table des matières, se trouvait _Les Horcruxes_.

Harry se montra aussi stupéfait que les autres – aucun intérêt de le nier – mais une fois la surprise dépassée, il découvrit une autre émotion. La vengeance.

« Regardez, un chapitre à propos des Horcruxes, dit-il avec malice, sur le même ton que Patmol et Lunard avaient employé plus tôt. Un sujet intéressant, vous ne croyez pas ? Ça doit valoir le coup de le lire, non ? Une bonne chose qu'on ait acheté- »

« Oh non, sûrement pas, dit Patmol. _N'essaye_ même pas de justifier- »

« Ne commence pas. » dit Lunard avec lassitude.

La pleine lune avait eu lieu deux nuits avant ça et il se remettait encore.

« Contente-toi de lire. »

Patmol lui adressa une grimace – et leva les yeux au ciel après avoir regardé Harry qui se sentait toujours fier de lui – et reprit le livre, l'ouvrant à la bonne page.

« Les Horcruxes, commença Patmol d'une voix sinistre. A travers- »

« Sirius. » soupira Lunard.

« T'es pas drôle, se plaignit Patmol, avant de reprendre avec sa voix normale. A travers l'histoire, l'homme a toujours recherché l'immortalité et de toutes les méthodes possibles, la création d'un Horcruxe est la plus efficace de toutes. »

Il leva les yeux et arqua un sourcil en les regardant, avant de continuer.

« Le premier Horcruxe référencé fut créé dans la Rome ancienne par le sorcier Longinus, qui servait l'empereur de l'époque. Longinus assassina l'empereur et utilisa sa mort pour assurer sa propre immortalité et une place en tant qu'empereur. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont, alors ? » demanda Lunard, bien qu'il semblait fasciné.

Patmol haussa les épaules et continua de lire.

« La mort de Longinus fut un véritable accident il était engagé dans une bataille quand un feu – possiblement un Feudeymon – détruisit la cachette de son Horcruxe. Presque simultanément - les chercheurs pensent qu'une conspiration était en cours – un de ses poumons fut percé d'une flèche et croyant être immortel, Longinus refusa toute aide, ordonnant à ses guérisseurs d'aider les autres soldats. Il mourut de sa blessure le jour d'après … Une lecture joyeuse. » murmura Patmol.

Patmol s'éclaircit la voix et reprit.

« On pense que Longinus a confié les secrets de son long règne à Wahankh, un prêtre égyptien, qui vécu un temps étonnamment long de trois cent cinquante ans, presque douze fois l'espérance de vie de cette époque. Les écrits de Wahankh révélèrent une « vie secrète » qu'il garda caché dans une amulette qu'il portait sur lui. Ce fut certainement le deuxième Horcruxe ayant existé dans l'histoire de la magie. Les Horcruxes, rendus plus simples dans les anciens temps en raison des conditions de vie rudes et de la fréquence des guerres, furent répandus pendant plusieurs centaines d'années. De nombreux et importants sorciers en auraient eu un par précaution. Ce n'est qu'à partir du 17ème siècle qu'ils commencèrent à souffrir d'une mauvaise réputation, avant qu'une loi soit établie sur tout le continent, en 1786, interdisant la création d'Horcruxes. Le Département des mystères appartenant au Ministère britannique de la Magie, le Département chinois d'exploration magique ainsi que le Service nord-américain des anomalies magiques s'unirent au début du 18ème siècle pour nettoyer le monde des Horcruxes et de leurs créateurs … On a compris, tous ces abrutis maléfiques sont morts, dit Patmol sans lever le nez du livre. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont exactement ? »

« C'est toi qui a le livre. » dit Lunard.

Patmol se renfrogna et se tut, parcourant la page. Après un moment, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent de bouger il fixait la page plutôt que de la lire.

« Bordel. » souffla Patmol.

« Tu as trouvé ? »

« Ouep. » dit faiblement Patmol.

Son visage avait pris la couleur du parchemin, sa mâchoire était si serrée que Harry s'attendait à moitié à entendre ses dents grincer et il tenait le livre si fermement que les jointures de ses mains étaient blanches.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry. C'est quelque chose de mauvais ? »

« On peut dire ça. »

« Alors ? » demanda impatiemment Lunard.

« C'est l'âme, dit Patmol avec des grands yeux. C'est une partie d'âme dans un contenant extérieur. »

« Dis-moi que c'est une blague, dit Lunard, tandis que Harry fixait Patmol, horrifié. Patmol ? »

« Il faut diviser l'âme au moyen d'un meurtre délibéré, en s'assurant qu'il n'y ait pas de remords … lut Patmol. Les remords guérissent les dommages ... »

Ses yeux descendaient rapidement sur la page il ne lisait que certaines parties du livre.

« Si le sujet suit les instructions correctement, il sera capable d'ancrer la moitié de son âme dans un objet. Au cours de l'histoire, les sorciers ont choisi des objets importants pour y placer leur âme, certains ont même choisi des animaux ou des personnes … Aussi longtemps que l'âme et son refuge sont intacts, le créateur ne peut mourir. »

« C'est dégoûtant, dit platement Lunard. Qui _tue_ quelqu'un pour prolonger sa propre vie ?! »

« Peu importe ! lança Harry en se sentant malade. Si c'est vrai, alors nous avons une partie de l'âme de Voldemort dans le bureau ! »

« Par Merlin, dit faiblement Patmol. J'ai touché ce truc ! Et pas étonnant que ça t'ait attaqué, après ce que tu lui as fait. »

« Ça veut dire qu'on est sûr qu'il va revenir ? » demanda Harry en frottant sa cicatrice.

Il n'était pas vraiment capable de retenir l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Je veux dire, s'il a un Horcruxe, c'est qu'il est immortel alors ? Il ne peut pas mourir. »

« Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre ... » murmura Patmol en regardant Lunard.

Les yeux de Lunard s'agrandirent.

« Tu ne penses pas … ? »

« C'est possible, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Patmol. Si la seconde partie ne parle pas vraiment de _lui_ \- »

« Ça pourrait concerner son âme, termina Lunard. Oui, c'est possible. »

« Qui ? Et qui meurt ? » les interrompit Harry.

« Voldemort, j'espère. » dit Patmol avec un sourire sinistre.

« Est-ce que ça dit comment on les détruit ? » demanda Lunard en tapotant le livre.

Patmol le reprit entre ses mains et le parcourut pendant plusieurs minutes. L'air révolté et stupéfait sur son visage était presque comique ou l'aurait été si Harry n'avait pas su qu'il était en train de lire comment extraire des âmes.

« Il y a deux façons, annonça finalement Patmol. La première, c'est le remord – peu de chance que ça arrive un jour ... »

Lunard renifla.

« Et l'autre est d'utiliser une puissance magique suffisamment destructrice pour que l'Horcruxe ne puisse se réparer par lui-même. »

« Mais la magie peut tout réparer. » dit Harry.

La bouche de Patmol s'affaissa.

« Non, dit Lunard. Pas tout. »

* * *

« -pensé qu'ils auraient un peu ralenti avec Noël dans seulement douze jours, mais apparemment non. » dit Dora.

« Au moins, tu ne t'ennuieras pas. » dit Remus.

« Ça ne me dérange pas. » dit-elle en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

Elles étaient probablement gelées. Celles de Remus étaient chaudes, bien qu'il ne porte pas de gants. Une température corporelle un peu plus élevée que la normale avait ses avantages en hiver, même si c'était désagréable en été.

« Je savais que ça serait intensif. Je suis juste un peu surprise. J'avais plus de temps libre quand je préparais mes A.S.P.I.C. »

Remus laissa échapper un rire.

« Estime toi heureuse de ne pas être dans la formation accélérée. James et Sirius étudiaient tous les jours et j'avais d'autres amis qui suivaient la formation _pendant_ leur année d'A.S.P.I.C. ... »

« Et Keith pense que _je_ travaille beaucoup. »

Remus rit à nouveau.

« Tu vois toujours autant Helga ? »

« Oui, dit-elle. Mais ça rattrape le fait que je ne vois pas beaucoup Keith ces temps-ci, donc ce n'est pas grave. »

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? » demanda Remus, inquiet.

« Non, on est juste occupés. » soupira-t-elle.

Ils se séparèrent pour laisser passer une file d'écoliers, avant de se rejoindre.

« J'ai cours toute la journée demain et je suis chez Fol-Oeil demain soir- »

« Rentre chez toi. » dit Remus.

« Quoi ? »

« Rentre, répéta-t-il. Fais une surprise à Keith ou quelque chose comme ça. Prends une pause. »

Elle sembla tentée, mais secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas ! Je suis ici pour travailler- »

« Il est treize heures. Il reste dix minutes avant le déjeuner et ensuite, plusieurs heures à parcourir cette même rue. »

Remus n'en pouvait plus d'attendre la nouvelle année, qu'il puisse arrêter de faire ça.

« Tu ne vas rien manquer. »

« La dernière fois que je suis partie plus tôt, Sirius s'est montré. » dit Dora en fronçant les sourcils.

« Personnellement, je pense que ça l'a probablement autant traumatisé que moi. » dit Remus en lui adressant un petit sourire.

Elle dérapa sur une plaque de verglas et il lui attrapa le bras sans ralentir l'allure. Elle sourit et le remercia.

« C'est rien. Il devrait faire profil bas pour un moment encore. »

« Mais- »

« Vas-y, dit Remus. Tu as couvert mes absences plus de fois que je ne peux les compter. Je peux gérer quelques heures tout seul. »

« Ça ne serait pas juste- »

Les bouts de ses cheveux passèrent à une drôle de couleur bleu turquoise apparemment, cela indiquait l'hésitation.

« Dora, dit-il en souriant. Vas-y. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« _Dora_. »

« _Remus_. »

Il patienta un peu.

« Bien ! souffla-t-elle. Bien, je vais y aller. Mais évite de tomber sur Malefoy. Et si Sirius se montre, que Merlin me vienne en aide- »

« Tout se passera bien. » lui assura Remus.

Elle sembla s'affaisser.

« Merci. » dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire.

Il le lui rendit et elle se mit à grimacer.

« Arabella va penser que je me suis enfuie pour aller jouer avec Sirius. »

« Non, elle- enfin, d'accord, elle va probablement- »

« Juste quand elle recommençait à m'apprécier. » dit Dora en riant avant de soupirer.

« Je lui dirais que ta mère est malade, proposa Remus. Ça marche toujours. »

« Dis-lui que mon chat est malade. » suggéra Dora avec un grand sourire.

« Tu veux qu'elle croit à ton histoire, lui dit Remus. Pas qu'elle débarque chez toi pour t'aider à soigner ton chat. »

Elle se mit à rire et l'air pensif, reprit la parole.

« Avec Canis, il vaudrait mieux être à deux. »

« Tu as vraiment un chat ? » demanda Remus, surpris.

« Une horrible petite créature. » dit-elle joyeusement.

 _Eh bien, ça explique pourquoi elle ne sent jamais le chat_ , pensa Remus.

« Tu es sûr- »

« Oui, dit Remus. Maintenant, rentre chez toi, avant que je t'y emmène moi-même. »

Elle lui adressa une grimace et jeta un œil aux alentours à la recherche de moldus, avant de disparaître avec un petit pop. Remus sourit à l'endroit où elle venait de disparaître et poursuivit le long de la rue qu'ils parcouraient.

Les dernières quinze minutes de recherche furent ennuyantes sans elle, mais pas désagréables. Il se rendit au Chaudron Baveur à l'heure du déjeuner pour le trouver rempli par les clients. Heureusement, Arabella, Debbie et Dirk avaient déjà trouvé une table et avaient commandé une assiette de sandwiches à partager.

« Où est Théodora ? » demanda Arabella en pinçant les lèvres.

« Où est Matt ? » demanda Remus au même moment.

Ils rirent tous les deux, tandis que Debbie et Dirk semblaient amusés.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu. » dit Arabella, en haussant les épaules.

« La mère de Théodora lui a envoyé un hibou, expliqua Remus. Elle ne sentait pas bien, alors Dora est rentrée pour s'assurer que ça allait. Je lui ai dis de prendre son après-midi. »

Arabella pinça les lèvres et il fut facile pour Remus de voir ce qu'elle pensait, même si par chance elle ne le verbalisa pas : après que Remus eut accepté de _parler_ à Dora – une discussion pendant laquelle Remus avait expliqué qu'Arabella la suspectait – il avait dit à Arabella qu'elle était digne de confiance et qu'il ne voulait plus entendre d'autres accusations infondées. Jusque là, elle l'avait écouté et avait gardé sa bouche fermée.

« Je vais y aller, annonça Debbie en se levant. Je vais m'occuper des rues près du pub, si ça va ? »

« Très bien. » dit Remus en lui souriant.

« Tu ne veux pas manger ? » demanda Dirk.

Debbie secoua la tête passer du temps dans le pub la rendait mal à l'aise, parce que – même si elle était un loup-garou – elle était aussi techniquement une moldue.

« On se voit demain. » dit-elle.

Remus, Arabella et Dirk parlèrent d'autres choses que des recherches tandis qu'ils attendaient que Tom leur apporte leur déjeuner. Matt n'était toujours pas arrivé au moment où les sandwiches étaient apparus et Remus commençait à se sentir inquiet. Matt était facilement distrait, mais il essayait toujours de rester en contact. Arabella semblait certaine qu'il s'était arrêté pour parler à une fille quelque part et bien que Remus était d'accord pour dire que c'était possible, il se serait attendu à un message si c'était le cas.

« Voilà le déjeuner, dit Tom en posant une assiette pleine de sandwiches. J'ai aussi un message pour toi, Remus, de la part de ce garçon qui vient souvent … Matthew ? »

« Il est venu ? » demanda Remus.

« Venu et reparti, acquiesça Tom. Une vingtaine de minutes avant que vous arriviez. »

Il désigna Dirk et Arabella qui avaient commencé à manger avec appétit.

« Il était seul ? » demanda Arabella en avalant sa nourriture.

« Non, dit Tom. Il- »

« Ah ! dit Arabella en retournant à son déjeuner. Je te l'avais dit, Remus. Il va bien. »

« -était avec son père. » continua Tom.

Le malaise de Remus atteignit alors son paroxysme.

« M. Matthew- »

Remus comprit que Tom faisait référence au père de Matt.

« -avait l'air pressé, mais le gamin a eu le temps de me donner ça. »

Il lui tendit un morceau de parchemin chiffonné, que Remus ouvrit et aplatit sur la table.

 _Remus_ , disait-il, avec l'écriture désordonnée de Matt il avait toujours eu une terrible écriture et c'était pire qu'à l'accoutumée, car il semblait l'avoir écrit rapidement. _Parti camper. Matt._

Remus remercia Tom, qui s'empressa de retourner au bar où une queue avait commencé à se former. Remus relut le message plusieurs fois, sûr que Matt voulait en dire plus que ce qu'il avait écrit, mais il n'avait pas d'idée. Était-ce une sorte de code ? Ou Cornelius avait-il vraiment emmené son fils camper ? Si c'était le cas, pourquoi Robin n'était pas partie avec eux ? Tom avait-il oublié de la mentionner ?

Arabella et Dirk avaient terminé leur repas, tandis qu'il continuait à contempler le parchemin sur la table – ils lui avaient laissé un bon nombre de sandwiches qu'il avait entamé à contrecœur – et ils étaient partis presque immédiatement, discutant d'une nouvelle loi que le service de Dirk essayait de faire passer au Magenmagot.

Remus resta assis seul, pesant les quatre mots que Matt lui avait laissé, quand une ombre passa sur lui. Il releva les yeux et s'empressa de modifier ses sourcils froncés en un sourire, même si c'était la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir. Malefoy lui rendit un sourire froid.

« Lupin. » dit-il.

« Lucius, répondit doucement Remus. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien. » dit Malefoy en retirant un cheveu blond de sa robe.

Il tira la chaise précédemment occupé par Dirk et s'assit, avec son habituel rictus. Remus n'attendit pas qu'il lui demande en retour comment il allait il savait que ça n'arriverait jamais.

« Comment je peux aider ? »

« Je ne suis pas satisfait par les avancées des recherches, dit Malefoy en retroussant les lèvres. Je m'attendais à des résultats et pourtant, en neuf mois, nous sommes loin d'arrivés à quoi que ce soit. »

« Je sais. » dit Remus en essayant d'avoir l'air frustré.

Ce n'était pas très difficile il n'aimait vraiment pas Malefoy.

« Alors, que pensez-vous faire à propos de ça ? »

« Garder un œil sur les personnes qui mènent les recherches. »

L'estomac de Remus se serra désagréablement.

« Vous vérifierez les miens, je vérifierais les vôtres. De cette façon, je serais certain que vous n'en protégez aucun. Vous direz aux vôtres que je souhaite savoir comment est employé mon argent- »

La façon dont il souriait faisait penser à Remus qu'il ne s'en souciait pas beaucoup.

« -et je dirais à mon équipe que vous avez été promu et que vous allez passé du temps avec eux pour apprendre les bases. »

« Je les espionnerais ? » demanda-t-il.

Malefoy acquiesça.

« Vous serez vous-même évalué, ajouta-t-il, l'air de rien. Quelques membres de mon équipe de recherche vous évalueront, en même temps que vous les évaluerez et je vous jugerais également sur la façon dont votre équipe de marginaux réussit sans vous … S'ils attrapent Black un jour après que vous ayez quitté le groupe, je saurais que vous les reteniez. »

Ses yeux gris brillèrent. Contrairement à ceux de Sirius qui étaient d'un gris chaud, les yeux de Malefoy étaient comme l'acier froid et dur.

« Si c'était le cas, je m'assurerais que vous partagiez une cellule. »

« Qui va diriger les recherches moldues alors ? » demanda Remus, comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà.

« Tock … Du moins, si vous pensez qu'elle en est capable. »

« Elle l'est. » admit Remus avec réticence.

« Bien, lança-t-il avec un rictus. Je dois y aller – je ne voudrais pas attraper quoi que ce soit. »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'aurais plus d'informations pour vous demain matin. Vous serez là à huit heures pour que l'on se mette d'accord sur un jour pour nos rencontres hebdomadaires. »

Il se retourna et Remus grimaça en direction de son dos. Il était en parti soulagé, cela dit Malefoy avait effectivement placé Dora à sa place et il serait certainement libéré des recherches aussitôt que l'investigation serait terminée.

S'il était rapide, il pourrait s'en occuper avant Noël et il serait alors libre pour se rendre au camp sans que chacun de ses gestes ne soit surveillé-

 _Parti camper._

Remus fourra la note dans sa poche et se leva brusquement.

« Excusez-moi, dit-il en passant devant une femme qui attendait pour commander. Tom ! L'homme qui était avec Matt, à quoi il ressemblait ? »

* * *

« Nymphadora ! » hurla Maman.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et quoi ? » cria Tonks en retour, s'écartant de Keith.

« La porte ! »

Elle soupira et se leva, adressant un regard d'excuse à Keith. Il haussa les épaules, mais elle pensa qu'il avait l'air un peu contrarié. Il se leva également et la suivit hors de sa chambre jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Tandis qu'elle marchait, elle essayait de deviner qui pouvait possiblement venir la voir, et pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain il était presque vingt et une heures.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et Keith s'avança, comme pour la protéger, avant de reconnaître le visiteur.

« Te voilà. » grogna Fol-Oeil.

Maman se retourna, l'air soulagé elle avait probablement essayé de discuter un peu, ce que Fol-Oeil détestait faire. Maman retourna dans le salon, d'où Tonks entendit Papa demander de qui il s'agissait.

« Euh … Ouais, dit-elle. Salut. »

« On y va. » dit-il avant de reculer en boitant.

« On y va ? demanda-t-elle. Où ? Pourquoi ? »

« Vigilance constante ! aboya-t-il en se retournant à nouveau. Tu dois toujours être prête à partir à la seconde. Je ne dirais pas où, au cas où des oreilles indésirables seraient là à écouter. »

Son œil bleu se posa sur Keith suffisamment longtemps pour que Tonks le remarque, avant de s'éloigner à nouveau.

« Quant à pourquoi, parce que je l'ai dit ! »

Keith sursauta.

« Bien, dit-elle. Laisse-moi juste attraper ma cape. »

Elle agita sa baguette dans le hall et sa cape vola jusqu'à elle. Canis s'y accrochait comme à sa propre vie apparemment il dormait dessus quand elle l'avait fait venir. Elle desserra ses griffes et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Il s'enroula de suite autour des jambes de Keith et miaula jusqu'à ce que Keith le prenne dans ses bras.

« Il est neuf heures ! » protesta Keith, tandis qu'elle enfilait sa cape.

Canis s'installa dans ses bras et réussit à fusiller Tonks du regard tout en le faisant.

« Et ? » demanda Fol-Oeil.

« Alors vous ne pouvez pas la forcer à travailler maintenant, dit Keith en se tournant vers Tonks. Ça peut attendre demain matin. »

« Ça peut attendre ? » demanda-t-elle à Fol-Oeil.

« Non. » grogna-t-il, mais il avait vraiment l'air un peu inquiet.

Tonks avait des centaines de questions à poser, mais elle ne pensait pas que Fol le prendrait bien si elle les posait en face de son copain.

« C'était sûr qu'il allait répondre ça. » marmonna Keith.

« Il faut que j'y aille, dit-elle en grimaçant. Désolé. »

« T'es toujours en train de travailler. » soupira-t-il en caressant la tête poilue de Canis.

« Au moins, on a eu l'après-midi. » dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire.

Il lui rendit son sourire. Tonks laissa Keith et Fol-Oeil attendre pendant qu'elle allait expliquer ce qu'elle savait – très peu – à Maman et Papa. Quand elle revint dans le hall, Keith tenait toujours Canis et ils étaient tous deux en train de fixer Fol-Oeil, bien que le regard mauvais de Canis se tourna rapidement vers elle quand elle entra dans son champ de vision.

« Quand est-ce que tu reviens ? » lui demanda Keith.

« On ne sait pas, lui répondit Fol-Oeil. Pas la peine de l'attendre, c'est tout ce que je sais. »

« Désolé. » lui dit Tonks.

Keith se contenta de soupirer.

« Nymphadora ! » lança impatiemment Fol-Oeil.

« Désolé, murmura-t-elle. Je vais … euh … à plus tard. »

« Salut. » dit sombrement Keith, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Tonks hésita, en se demandant ce que Fol-Oeil aurait à dire de ce genre de démonstration romantique, mais au final elle décida qu'il n'aurait qu'à s'y faire. Fol-Oeil avait d'autres idées en tête. Alors qu'elle se penchait vers Keith, Fol-Oeil lui attrapa le bras et les fit transplaner tous les deux.

« Fol-Oeil ! » s'écria-t-elle quand ils arrivèrent à destination.

Elle trébucha et atterrit dans quelque chose de doux et de froid de la neige. Elle se recula, mais sentit la neige commencer à mouiller ses chaussettes. Elle devrait vraiment porter de meilleures chaussures.

« Debout. » dit-il en la hissant sur ses pieds.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle en utilisant son bras pour reprendre son équilibre.

« Tu verras. » dit-il en la menant jusqu'à la maison.

De toutes les personnes qu'elle s'était attendue à voir, Remus était bien le dernier. Et pourtant, il était assis là, l'air effrayé, méfiant et mal à l'aise, tout à la fois.

« Remus ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Dora. » répondit-il, un peu absent.

Fol-Oeil s'en alla en boitant, les laissant seuls. Tonks murmura rapidement un sort pour sécher ses chaussettes et s'assit près de lui sur le canapé.

« Salut. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas mal de choses, répondit-il sombrement. Je dois te dire un truc. »

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle après une pause.

« Je suis désolé de déranger ta soirée. » dit-il avec une toute petite voix.

Il avait l'air si misérable qu'elle dut sourire un peu.

« C'est rien, dit-elle. Mais j'imagine qu'il y a un peu plus que ça. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Oh, Merlin, marmonna-t-il. Bon, tu sais que Matt est un loup-garou ? »

« Oui, souffla-t-elle. Il va bien ? »

« Non. Mais je dois d'abord te dire quelque chose à propos de moi. »

« Tu es un vampire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Non. » dit-il en secouant la tête.

Elle se mit à rougir.

« Désolé, stupide question, murmura-t-elle. J'ai juste pensé que tu allais avouer être une créature magique- Peu importe. »

« Je le suis, dit-il, l'air absent. Je suis une créature magique. Je suis un … euh ... »

Il murmura le dernier mot.

« Parle plus fort, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai pas entendu. »

Il grogna et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il inspira bruyamment.

« Je suis un loup-garou. » avoua-t-il finalement.

Et de nouveau la peur et la méfiance. C'était un étrange mélange et tout à coup, elle réalisa que Remus – Remus qui était si sûr de ses principes qu'il était prêt à mourir à la guerre, Remus qui semblait si sûr de lui dans la façon dont il menait l'équipe de recherche – avait peur d'elle. Ou avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait penser.

« Waouh, dit-elle en pressant une main sur sa poitrine et en laissant ses cheveux pousser de quelques centimètres et se changer en un rouge vif. Que vous avez de grands yeux, Mère-grand. »

Remus la fixa.

« Et que vous avez de grandes oreilles, lança-t-elle. Non ? Grandes dents ? Et si Fol-Oeil revient, en portant une hache ? »

« Quoi ? » réussit-il à dire.

« Le petit chaperon rouge, dit Tonks. C'est un conte moldu- »

« Je sais ce que c'est, dit-il en la fixant encore. Je n'arrive juste pas à croire que tu l'aies dit. »

« J'étais une grande fan des contes moldus, admit-elle. Je voulais être une princesse – c'est bizarre, non ? Une princesse ou une Auror … Drôle de combinaison je suppose, mais ça avait du sens pour moi … pas que le petit chaperon rouge soit une princesse, mais- »

« Comment tu peux prendre ça si bien ? » demanda Remus.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu t'attendais à ce que je le prenne mal ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui ! »

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? »

Elle se mit à rire, mais elle était un peu blessée qu'il ait pensé ça.

« J'ai l'air d'être le type à juger pour quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Non, murmura-t-il. J'imagine que non. »

Il rit de façon un peu tremblante.

« Désolé. »

« Tu devrais l'être, dit-elle. Mais je te pardonne. »

Il lui sourit, reconnaissant.

« Alors depuis combien de temps es-tu un loup-garou ? »

« J'avais quatre ans quand Greyback m'a mordu. » dit-il laconiquement.

Puisque Remus avait à peu près l'âge de Sirius – environ trente ans, pensa Tonks – cela voulait dire qu'il était un loup-garou depuis vingt-six ans.

« Vingt-cinq ans. » ajouta-t-il.

 _Vingt-neuf ans alors_ , conclut-elle.

« Oh. » dit-elle, avant de comprendre autre chose. Alors c'est pour ça que tu étais si malade ? »

Il grimaça et hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? demanda-t-il en frottant ses tempes. Je suis un monstre- »

« Des conneries, dit-elle sans ambages. J'ai fait quelques recherches quand j'ai su que j'allais aider Fol-Oeil dans l'affaire Greyback et de tout ce que j'ai vu, tu n'es pas plus dangereux qu'un autre être humain quand tu n'es pas sous ta forme de loup. »

« Nous avons des meilleurs sens, protesta Remus. C'est un avantage tactique- »

« Bien sûr, dit-elle. Mais rien de tout ça ne peut vraiment causer de dommages directs. »

« Nos morsures- »

« Ça n'a jamais été prouvé qu'elles transmettent la lycanthropie quand tu es sous forme humaine. » dit-elle.

Remus plissa les yeux.

« Tu as vraiment fait des recherches. » dit-il.

« Bien sûr que oui. Une bonne chose d'ailleurs, car tu aurais pu réussir à me faire douter … Je ne comprends pas tu veux que j'ai peur de toi ? »

« Je veux que tu prennes la mesure de ma condition, dit-il. Certains voient ça comme une blague- »

« Mais tu veux que j'ai peur de toi ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! dit-il. Mais si tu avais peur, je le comprendrais parfaitement. »

« Eh bien, dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui m'inquiète un peu. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Remus.

Son expression était illisible. Elle releva la tête, affublée d'un nez en forme de groin.

« J'ai peur que tu souffles et que ma maison s'envole. »

« Très drôle. » dit Remus, irrité, tandis qu'elle riait.

« Elle était bonne, insista-t-elle en plaçant ses mains sur ses côtes. Maintenant que tu m'as dit ça, que se passe-t-il avec Matt ? »

Le léger sourire de Remus glissa de son visage et il s'adossa au canapé.

« Tu as déjà entendu parler du camp de Greyback ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

« Alors il existe ? » demanda Tonks.

Remus lui adressa un regard étrange.

« Je pensais que c'était une sorte de mythe, se défendit-elle. Ça semble irréel. »

« Il existe, lui assura-t-il. Et irréel est un très bon mot pour décrire les choses qui s'y passent. »

« Tu y as été ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. »

« Alors tu sais où trouver Greyback- »

« Dora, dit Remus. Je ne te donnerais pas cette information. Fol-Oeil m'a demandé la même chose quand on lui a donné l'affaire Greyback, et à nouveau quand Matt a été attaqué. Si je pensais que ça ferait plus de bien que de mal, je vous donnerais l'information dans la seconde, mais ça ne vaut pas le coup. »

« Bien. » dit-elle, déçue.

« Matt est au camp. » dit-il.

« _Quoi_? demanda-t-elle. Après que Greyback l'ait presque tué ? A quoi pense-t-il ? »

« Pour être honnête, je doute qu'il ait eu le choix. En général, nous y allons après Noël et nous restons jusqu'à février, ce qui satisfait Greyback, mais apparemment, il se sent menacé par Matt ces temps-ci – Merlin sait pourquoi – et il le veut à un endroit où il peut le soumettre. Et apparemment, il est assez inquiet qu'il l'a forcé à s'y rendre une semaine plus tôt- »

« Alors on va le chercher. Tu sais où le trouver et- »

« Et quoi ? » soupira Remus.

Elle se demanda s'il avait déjà considéré la question et dut admettre que c'était probablement le cas.

« Le cacher ? Greyback finira par le trouver et il n'aime pas qu'on lui désobéisse. »

« Alors tu vas le laisser là-bas ? »

Remus murmura quelque chose à propos des Poufsouffles avant de reprendre la parole, plus fortement.

« Non. J'irais aussi plus tôt pour m'assurer que tout est sous contrôle. En espérant que ça perturbe suffisamment Greyback pour garder Matt au camp pendant tout le temps où on sera tous les deux là-bas et que ça réduira le nombre de ses victimes, au moins pour un moment. »

« Mais … Et les recherches ? » demanda Tonks.

Remus se mit à rire sans joie

« Drôle que tu demandes ça. Je suis tombé sur Malefoy cet après-midi- »

« Bien sûr que tu es tombé sur lui, grogna-t-elle. Il a demandé où j'étais ? »

« Non, en fait. »

« Il a sûrement pensé que j'en avais assez de ta compagnie. » dit-elle en souriant largement.

Il lui rendit son sourire.

« Attends. Il sait que tu es un loup-garou, pas vrai ? »

Remus acquiesça brusquement.

« C'est pour _ça_ qu'il ne t'aime pas. »

Remus acquiesça de nouveau.

« Et en parlant de Malefoy, il a décidé d'enquêter sur tout ceux qui sont impliqués dans les recherches. »

« Quand ? » demanda Tonks, résignée.

« Je suis supposé commencer demain matin. » soupira Remus.

« Demain ? demanda Tonks en levant ses jambes pour coller ses genoux à sa poitrine. Mais je pensais que tu allais voir Matt- Oh. »

« Tu es censé prendre mon relais, dit-il. Je suis sûr que Malefoy va bientôt te trouver pour te le dire, mais tu peux toujours te préparer pour ça. »

« Et ensuite, je resterais à cette position, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Remus acquiesça, son expression illisible. Elle sentit une nouvelle pincée de culpabilité à l'idée de lui prendre son boulot.

« Je suis vraiment- »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

« Comment- ? »

« Je peux le sentir. » expliqua-t-il.

« Oh. »

Plusieurs autres petites choses à propos de sa condition lui sautèrent aux yeux, mais elle décida de les ignorer pour le moment.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire demain ? Tu ne peux pas prendre de risques concernant Matt, mais si tu pars maintenant, alors ça aura l'air- »

« D'une fuite. Exactement. Tu vois mon problème … Et celui de Matt aussi, parce que ça va donner l'impression qu'il fuit aussi l'enquête. »

Tonks tira sur un fil qui dépassait de sa chaussette.

« Quel bordel. » soupira-t-elle.

« Je vais essayer de voir si Greyback peut parler avec Malefoy, dit Remus. Je ne sais pas si ça va aider, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer- »

« Tu penses que ça va marcher ? demanda Tonks, dubitative. Malefoy a une dent contre toi ... »

« J'avais remarqué. » marmonna Remus.

Il laissa échapper un rire tendu et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Peut-être que je pourrais- peu importe. Tu ne peux pas repousser, j'imagine ? »

« Pas vraiment. Peut-être jusqu'à après-demain, mais tant que je ne sais pas dans quel état se trouve Matt ... »

« Tu dois y aller. » dit-elle.

Il acquiesça, l'air malheureux.

« Si seulement il y avait deux Remus … Peut-être que je pourrais être toi. » suggéra-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

« J'avais pensé à ça, admit Remus. Mais je ne te demande pas ça. Tu vis déjà deux vies et c'est trop- »

« L'alternative, c'est que tu sois arrêté pour avoir conspiré avec Sirius, protesta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas idéal, mais je peux gérer- »

« Non, dit-il doucement, mais avec fermeté. Ce que j'ai besoin que tu fasses, c'est prétendre être révolté d'apprendre que je suis un loup-garou et dire à Malefoy que Matt et moi sommes partis au camp de Greyback pendant un temps indéterminé. »

Tonks pinça les lèvres il y avait tant de risque que ça tourne mal.

« Quand pars-tu ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Dès que tu en as assez de moi et que tu rentres à la maison, dit-il en désignant la table, contre laquelle se trouvait une valise abîmée. J'en ai déjà parlé à tout ceux qui avaient besoin de savoir, mais si tu peux garder un œil sur Debbie pour moi- »

« Debbie ? Pourquoi- ? »

Quelque chose cliqua dans son esprit.

« C'est une … ? »

« Tu l'aurais découvert après Noël, de toute façon, murmura Remus. Oui. Je l'ai convaincu de rester encore un peu, mais une fois que je serais certain que la situation au camp est sous contrôle, alors elle nous rejoindra là-bas. »

« S'il n'y avait pas eu cette stupide enquête de Malefoy, ça aurait juste donné l'impression qu'ils te suivaient hors des recherches, grogna Tonks, avant de regarder Remus. Je suppose que je devrais chercher d'autres personnes pour m'aider, non ? »

« D'autres personnes pour aider Tock, lui rappela Remus. Mais oui, puisque tu vas perdre la moitié de l'équipe ... »

« C'est vrai. » dit-elle en commençant une liste mentale des personnes qui pourraient être intéressées.

« Désolé. » dit-il encore.

« C'est rien, dit-elle en lui adressant un petit sourire pour lui prouver qu'elle le pensait. Alors quand tu veux que je vois Malefoy ? »

« J'étais censé le voir au Chaudron Baveur à huit heures, dit Remus. Si tu pouvais y être vers cette heure-là, alors peut-être que tu pourrais expliquer que Matt et moi sommes partis. Ensuite, tu auras ta promotion et il pourra se plaindre de mon absence. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Si j'en demande trop, dis-le moi, dit soudainement Remus. Ce n'est pas trop tard pour trouver d'autres arrangements- »

« Remus, ça va, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je peux gérer ces choses. Toi, tu t'assures que Matt va bien. »

« Merci, dit-il faiblement. Je suis désolé d'avoir à te demander ça- »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Si tu as besoin de me contacter, Strix peut me trouver. » dit-il en s'étirant après s'être levé.

« Strix ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Mon hibou. »

Il attrapa sa valise et Tonks réalisa à quel point il avait l'air épuisé. Elle se demanda si c'était à cause de son inquiétude ou si la pleine lune approchait.

« Il sera chez moi au cas où Debbie en a besoin et tu pourras passer par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Je la laisse ouverte pour que Strix puisse aller chasser … Je sais que tu n'aimes pas rentrer par effraction ... »

Elle sourit d'un air penaud.

« Tu pourrais aussi probablement passer par la Cheminée si c'est plus facile, mais- »

« Remus ! l'interrompit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Vas-y, avant que je t'y emmène moi-même. »

Il sourit et la surprit en lui donnant une brève accolade.

« Je suis vraiment désolé qu'on en arrive là, Dora, dit-il en s'écartant d'elle. Et merci beaucoup, pour tout ce que tu fais- »

« Remus, dit-elle. Vas-y. »

« J'y vais. » dit-il en rétrécissant sa valise.

Il la rangea dans la poche de son jean et s'en alla pour saluer et remercier Fol-Oeil.

Une fois parti, Tonks rejoignit Fol-Oeil, qui buvait un whisky Pur-Feu dans la cuisine – elle avait opté pour une tasse de thé – et lui expliqua tout.

« Je pensais bien qu'il aurait fini par te le dire. » marmonna Fol-Oeil.

« A propos de lui étant un loup-garou ? »

« Mmm. Je suis sûr qu'il t'a dit que j'avais été son enseignant pendant la guerre – pas en tant qu'Auror, mais en tant que combattant. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Il y en avait d'autres aussi, mais il a refusé de les laisser lui faire confiance tant qu'ils ne savaient pas. La plupart l'ont bien pris, je m'en souviens, mais il y en avait un ou deux qui avaient l'air de vouloir lui causer des problèmes. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Potter et Black les remettent à leur place. Ou Evans … Cette fille était formidable. »

« Evans ? » demanda Tonks.

« Et bien, Potter pour la plupart des gens, mais elle s'appelait Evans quand je l'ai rencontré- »

Fol-Oeil tressaillit et fourra la main dans la poche de son manteau. Son Sidekick apparut et il grogna la phrase pour l'ouvrir.

« Scrimgeour, grogna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je vais y aller. » souffla Tonks, tandis que Scrimgeour commençait à lister un nombre d'activités qu'il avait prévu pour les prochains cours.

Habituellement, elle aurait été suffisamment intriguée pour rester et écouter, mais ce soir, elle était fatiguée et inquiète pour Remus et Matt.

« Attends. » dit Fol-Oeil.

Scrimgeour soupira et se tut.

« Tu as besoin que je te raccompagne, Nymphadora ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, marmonna-t-elle. Et non, merci. Je peux trouver mon chemin. »

« Je vérifierais que tu es bien arrivée. » dit-il en tapotant son Sidekick.

 _Bon sang_ , pensa-t-elle.

« Très bien. » dit-elle.

Fol-Oeil acquiesça et elle se glissa hors de la cuisine.

« C'est possible de parler maintenant ? » demanda Scrimgeour sur un ton grincheux.

« Figure-toi que oui. » dit Fol-Oeil.

Tonks pouvait presque voir Scrimgeour lever les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'elle quittait la maison et espérait que leur dispute durerait encore quelques minutes.

Par chance, ce serait tout ce dont elle aurait besoin.


	34. Prendre des risques

Bonjour à tout le monde ! Un merci tout particulier à Milka et Elia pour leurs commentaires ! Et aux autres commentateurs aussi, bien sûr ! Très heureuse que l'histoire vous plaise et que la traduction vous convienne ! J'espère que ça va durer ! Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, c'est toujours un grand plaisir de vous lire, même si c'est pour dire que certaines choses ne vous ont pas plu. Ça reste toujours intéressant ! Bonne lecture et à très vite !

* * *

« Je suis une personne horrible pour faire quelque chose comme ça. » murmura Tonks tandis qu'elle se glissait par la fenêtre de la cuisine de Remus.

Le hibou perché près de l'évier – Strix, à priori – gonfla ses plumes et tressaillit au moment où elle bascula à travers. Il hulula lorsqu'elle renversa une assiette de l'égouttoir. Remus était vraiment parti en hâte s'il l'avait laissé plein.

« Bordel. » marmonna-t-elle.

Dans le noir, elle venait de marcher sur un éclat d'assiette et elle l'avait senti à travers sa chaussure. Elle fixa l'assiette en murmurant ' _Reparo_ '. C'était un sort qu'elle connaissait depuis ses cinq ans et qu'elle utilisait depuis qu'elle avait une baguette avant ça, elle devait voler celle de Maman ou emprunter celle de Papa. Elle replaça l'assiette avec les autres, avant de se diriger vers le couloir et de réaliser seulement là que sa chaussette collait.

Elle alluma sa baguette pour inspecter les dégâts et remarqua une belle coupure sous son talon l'éclat d'assiette était passé à travers sa chaussure. En soupirant, elle se fit pousser une nouvelle couche de peau sous son pied, fit disparaître le sang et répara chaussette et chaussure. Se rendant compte que c'était stupide de ranger sa baguette – puisqu'elle allait sûrement rentrée dans l'un des canapés ou quelque chose d'autre – elle la laissa allumée. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle – et Strix, supposa-t-elle – dans la maison et elle n'avait rien à gagner à essayer de trouver son chemin dans le noir.

 _Tout ça pour être furtive_ , pensa-t-elle dans un soupir. _Allez …_

Elle passa devant les canapés jusqu'au couloir et se dirigea vers la porte du fond.

* * *

Remus transplana à l'endroit habituel dans la forêt de Gwydir. La forêt était la même à cette période de l'année blanche, avec des feuilles vertes qui sortaient par endroits de sous la neige. Une forme sombre – un autre loup-garou, supposa Remus, car il pouvait entendre des battements de cœur et personne d'autre ne vivait dans cette zone à cette période – sortit de derrière les arbres et vint à sa rencontre. Il resta parfaitement immobile en attendant que l'autre personne approche. Il l'entendit renifler bruyamment et Remus sentit un souffle chaud sur son visage.

Il aurait pu allumer sa baguette, mais lever une baguette était quelque chose à faire avec beaucoup de précaution près du camp certains loup-garous ne le prenaient pas très bien. Au lieu de ça, il attendit que ses yeux s'ajustent, ce qui ne prit pas longtemps, et une fois fait, il retrouva une vision relativement bonne.

Toute proche, l'autre personne – un homme – était reconnaissable. Il était large, chauve et n'avait qu'un œil, car il avait perdu l'autre lors d'une bataille avec Greyback quelques années plus tôt, ce qui lui valait le surnom de 'Cyclops'. Personne – Remus inclus – ne connaissait son vrai nom, mais le fait qu'il venait d'une famille de Sang-Pur était un secret de polichinelle. Remus se fit la réflexion de demander à Sirius s'il connaissait des Sang-Purs qui lui ressemblaient, car Sirius avait assisté à tant de réceptions quand il était enfant qu'il devrait probablement être capable de l'identifier.

C'est à ce moment-là que Remus réalisa tristement qu'il n'allait pas revoir Sirius ou Harry avant un très long moment.

« Triste d'être de retour ? » demanda Cyclops.

« Ça se voit ? » répondit Remus, avec ironie.

« Un peu. » répliqua Cyclops.

Le côté droit de son visage était trop abîmé pour bouger correctement, mais le côté gauche laissa échapper un sourire.

« Comment ça va depuis le temps, Lupin ? »

« Pas si mal, répondit poliment Remus. Toi ? »

« Pareil. » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Remus sourit.

« Je peux ? »

« Vaut mieux toi que moi. On se voit dans un mois ou deux, je suppose. »

Cyclops ne se rendait jamais vraiment au camp. Il faisait parti des cinq sentinelles et était le seul à patrouiller à temps complet. Il dormait dans d'étranges abris qu'il construisait ou sous des arbres et chassait, ramassait de la nourriture ou se la voyait apporter par une des femmes du clan.

« Je repasserais, j'en suis sûr, dit Remus. Comme toujours. »

Remus n'était autorisé que dans le bâtiment principal. La dernière fois qu'ils y avaient été, Matt et lui avaient emprunté un des abris de Cyclops pour quelques nuits, après avoir été empêché de passer un moment de plus dans le bâtiment principal.

Cyclops sourit et le salua de la main. Remus choisit prudemment son chemin à travers les arbres, se basant sur son odorat plutôt que sur sa vue, car les arbres étaient tous identiques. Une minute après avoir quitté Cyclops, Remus commença à apercevoir les premières maisons et une seconde minute après, le bâtiment principal apparut dans la nuit.

C'était un monstrueux bâtiment rectangulaire, au moins dix fois la taille de la maison de Remus – probablement plus – mais malgré ça, il n'y avait qu'une seule petite porte.

Le loup-garou qui la gardait – une vieille femme que Remus avait déjà vu, mais jamais vraiment rencontré – leva la tête en le voyant approcher, renifla et acquiesça, avant de le laisser passer. Remus tourna la poignée et entra. Il toucha sa poche pour s'assurer que sa valise était toujours là, mais c'était probablement trop tard pour retourner en arrière si elle n'y était pas.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une grande pièce. Quatre longues tables avec des bancs – comme ceux de la Grande Salle à Poudlard. Seulement, sur celles-là il y avait des personnes de tout âge et pas juste des étudiants – envahissaient presque toute la salle, mais au milieu, deux bancs avaient été raccourcis pour laisser la place à un énorme fauteuil qui ressemblait à un trône. Greyback était assis là. Il leva brusquement la tête en voyant Remus entrer.

« Remus, dit-il en découvrant ses dents dans une très mauvaise imitation de sourire. Je t'attendais plus tôt. »

« Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Fenrir. » dit Remus.

Plusieurs personnes assises à table commencèrent à murmurer la plupart d'entre eux appelaient Greyback 'monsieur' ou 'père'. Fenrir leur semblait probablement irrespectueux en comparaison. Remus en était satisfait il ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit confonde familiarité et impolitesse.

« Mon départ n'était pas prévu, alors j'ai d'abord du m'occuper de quelques affaires, comme tu dois t'en douter. »

« Bien sûr, dit Greyback. Je ne suis rien si ce n'est compréhensif. »

« Bien sûr. » dit Remus en arquant un sourcil.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander où était Matt – il ne l'avait pas vu parmi les personnes présentes – mais se retint, préférant ne pas le faire devant toute cette audience.

« Pour information, ta chambre est prête. » continua Greyback en désignant la gauche de la pièce d'un revers de main.

Il n'y avait pas de murs à l'intérieur du bâtiment principal il n'y avait qu'une rangée continue d'ouvertures, si proches entre elles que le côté droit de l'encadrement était le côté gauche de la porte voisine. A travers elles, on pouvait apercevoir des chambres. Même si chaque pièce semblait ne pas être plus grande que quelques mètres de large et de long, elles avaient toutes été agrandi magiquement pour que même la plus petite chambre puisse accueillir un lit, une commode, une table et une petite salle de bain, qui contenait douche, toilettes et évier.

Chaque ouverture portait au-dessus d'elle une plaque avec un petit numéro. Sur celle de Remus était inscrit 37, car il était la trente-septième personne que Greyback avait mordu.

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas ranger tes affaires avant de nous rejoindre ? » dit Greyback.

Remus savait quand être impoli et quand il devait faire ce qui était demandé. Il y avait un moment où il fallait écouter. Les gens assis à table le regardèrent rentrer dans sa chambre et continuèrent à l'observer – à travers l'ouverture – une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur. Il sortit sa valise de sa poche, lui rendit sa taille normale et la plaça sur une des deux chaises qu'il y avait autour de sa petite table. Il rêva, avec ferveur, d'une porte, mais il savait que ça n'arriverait jamais.

Une fois, des années plus tôt, il avait fait remarqué que l'intimité était un droit humain basique et Greyback avait répliqué – et ce n'était pas complètement faux – qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment humains et avait voulu savoir ce que Remus voulait cacher à son clan. Remus n'avait pas ramené le sujet sur le tapis depuis et n'avait donc toujours pas de porte. Il n'y avait pas non plus de porte pour la salle de bain il n'y avait qu'un rideau.

Remus jeta un dernier coup d'œil résigné à sa chambre avant de retourner dans le hall.

« Bien installé ? » demanda Greyback.

 _Non_. Remus acquiesça.

« Ta dernière visite remonte à un moment, dit Greyback. Que dirais-tu d'une visite pour retrouver tes repères ? »

Ce n'était pas une question, alors Remus haussa les épaules. Il attendit que Greyback appelle l'un de ses 'enfants', mais Greyback lui-même se leva et s'étira, attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Plusieurs d'entre eux se levèrent même, comme pour le protéger.

« On ne sera pas long, leur assura Greyback. Viens, Remus. »

Remus le suivit par la seule porte, dans la nuit enneigée. Greyback se dirigea droit vers les arbres et continua de marcher jusqu'à dépasser les limites du camp ils étaient passé devant une sentinelle sur le chemin. Remus observa les alentours pour voir si Matt avait été placé à l'écart comme une sorte de punition, mais il ne vit rien qui confirmait cette hypothèse.

« Maintenant, dit Greyback sur un ton très désagréable. Il faut qu'on parle. »

« De quoi ? » demanda Remus en s'appuyant contre un arbre.

« De toi et tes petits chiots, aboya-t-il. Tu en as deux maintenant – de ce que je sais – et je n'aime pas ça. Le petit Rosier était supposé être un des miens- »

« Je n'en suis pas propriétaire. » dit Remus en croisant les bras.

« Mais tu l'as ! »

Greyback le poussa. Remus grimaça en sentant un bout d'écorce lui piquer le dos et se mit à lisser son pull avec soin car il savait que ça allait ennuyer Greyback.

« J'ai du aller chercher Debbie – mais si je suis sûr que tu le sais déjà – au lieu que ce soit elle qui me cherche ! Tu interromps le processus naturel ! »

« Je n'étais pas censé l'aider à s'adapter ? »

Greyback ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

« Et comment une moldue était supposée te trouver ? »

Greyback lui adressa un regard dur.

« Et je pensais que tu aimais quand tes vic- »

La poitrine de Greyback se gonfla à l'entente du mot.

« Euh … les personnes que tu récompenses survivent à leur première pleine lune. »

Le visage de Greyback se contracta.

« Sans mon aide, Debbie y serait passé, dit Remus laconiquement. Elle s'est mise en pièces la première nuit et j'ai du utiliser toutes mes compétences médicales pour la sauver le lendemain matin. »

« Elle aurait du être ici. »

« Peut-être, dit Remus, avec neutralité. Mais elle n'était pas là. Toi, en revanche, tu étais ici. Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas avec elle ? J'aurais pensé qu'en tant que père, tu devais ça à ton nouvel enfant, être là quand il en a le plus besoin- »

« J'avais le reste du clan- »

« Aucun d'entre eux n'était en danger sans ta présence, dit Remus, platement. Si Debbie cherche de l'aide auprès de moi plutôt qu'auprès de toi, c'est probablement parce que je l'ai aidé. Toi non, même si tu aurais pu le faire. C'est ton problème, pas le mien, pour autant que je sache. »

La main de Greyback se retrouva autour du cou de Remus en un instant. Remus vit une longue cicatrice sur le dos de sa main et se demanda si c'était celle dont Dora était responsable lors de l'attaque de Matt. Il l'espérait.

« Je suis ton Alpha- »

« Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si les gens me suivent ? demanda poliment Remus. Je te suis, non ? »

« Vraiment ? » gronda Greyback.

« Est-ce que mon indéfectible loyauté ne se voit- » dit Remus avec sarcasme, avant d'être interrompu par une pression plus forte sur sa gorge.

« Les choses vont changer, grogna Greyback. J'ai supporté tes conneries pendant des années, mais je n'ai plus de patience. Tu m'appelleras 'monsieur' ou 'père' comme tes frères et sœurs le font. Tu feras ce que je dis, quand je le dis et tu ne me défieras pas. »

« Et si je le fais ? »

« Tu n'es utile pour moi que si tu m'es loyal, dit Greyback avec le même ton désagréable qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt. Si tu ne l'es pas, alors tu ne fais que prendre de la place et influencer tes frères et sœurs. »

Il serra jusqu'à ce que Remus ne puisse plus respirer. Remus – qui en avait eu assez, sortit sa baguette de sa poche et pensa _Depulso_.

Greyback s'envola et atterrit dans un tas de neige. Il se releva en un instant, mais ne se rapprocha pas il fixa prudemment la baguette de Remus, qui était toujours sortie. Soit il n'avait pas amené la sienne, soit il n'était pas sûr d'être aussi rapide ou aussi doué que Remus lors d'un duel.

« Pourquoi tu n'arrêterais pas avec les menaces et les étranglements pour me dire simplement ce que tu veux ? » dit Remus en s'adossant de nouveau contre l'arbre.

Greyback avait l'air d'avoir des envies de meurtres, mais il reprit la parole.

« Tu menaces mon autorité. »

« Tu penses que je veux te défier ? » demanda Remus, incrédule.

Greyback grogna.

« Je t'assure que non. »

« Tu as récupéré deux personnes de mon clan ! »

« Et pour les récupérer, comme tu dis, j'ai mis huit ans, fit remarquer Remus. Je n'ai aucune intention de te défier, mais si je voulais le faire, il me faudrait au moins _quatre-vingt_ ans pour réunir assez de monde. Et dans quatre-vingt ans, il est fort probable que tu sois mort et que je sois trop vieux pour m'en préoccuper. Alors- »

« Alors tu y as pensé ? » gronda Greyback.

« Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé, dit Remus. Ce n'est pas un secret que je n'approuve pas ce que tu fais ici, Greyback. J'ai songé à te renverser à Noël en 1981. »

Ça avait été une période sombre dans la vie de Remus.

« J'ai pensé à te tuer et à revenir ici pour dédier ma vie à réhabiliter les autres enfants que tu avais mordu. »

L'odeur de Greyback était pleine de fureur. Remus ne pouvait pas vraiment l'en blâmer il venait d'avouer avoir voulu le tuer.

« Alors bien sûr, poursuivit Remus. J'ai été frappé par la réalité – au premier et au second degré. »

McGonagall l'avait frappé pour avoir pensé à une telle chose et l'avait maintenu jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne tous les plans idiots qu'il avait imaginé pour diriger le clan, ou pour entrer à Azkaban et tuer Sirius lui-même ou pour apprendre la Nécromancie et ramener Lily, James et Peter à la vie, ou pour voler Harry de chez sa tante et son oncle. Elle et Dumbledore l'avaient ramené à la réalité et il avait fini par sortir de cette folie provoquée par le deuil.

« Je n'ai eu aucune envie de te renverser depuis, je le promets. »

Et c'était vrai. Même s'il pensait que la plupart des victimes de Greyback iraient mieux en dehors du camp et de l'emprise de Greyback, il savait qu'ils auraient du mal à s'adapter la plupart d'entre elles avaient été élevé par Greyback et les loup-garous plus âgés dans un environnement fermé. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de la façon de vivre dans le monde réel et même si une grande part de Remus voulait aider de toute façon. Il savait qu'il n'aurait ni l'espace, ni le temps, ni l'argent pour les aider tous. S'il essayait, ils termineraient encore plus mal que maintenant. Greyback, bien sûr, n'aimerait pas sa logique, alors Remus ne rajouta rien.

« Je vais te croire sur parole, cracha Greyback, bouillant toujours de colère. Mais si tu places ne serait-ce qu'une patte en dehors des limites – si tu me défies _une fois_ ou si tu fais quelque chose que je n'aime pas – alors je te détruirais, toi et tes petits chiots. »

Il découvrit ses dents.

« Tu comprends ça ? »

« J'ai compris, oui, répondit Remus, avec un frisson qui n'était pas uniquement du à la température. Je peux voir Matt maintenant ? »

« Bien sûr, dit Greyback, ses dents toujours brillantes dans l'obscurité. Pas de comportement suspect, souviens-toi. Je n'hésiterais pas. Je ne peux pas me le permettre. »

« Je t'ai entendu la première fois. » dit Remus en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche.

Il s'approcha doucement de Greyback, mais celui-ci le laissa passer.

« Et je crois que c'est facile de dire qu'il n'y a rien de suspicieux à propos de mon inquiétude pour pour mon ami. Alors … Matt. »

* * *

C'était le troisième voyage de Harry et de Patmol chez Walpole ils y avaient été une autre fois, plus tôt dans la semaine pour récupérer un livre qui pourrait les aider à détruire les Horcruxes. Malheureusement, ça n'avait pas marché et Patmol avait tout essayé, alors ils étaient de retour.

« … l'objet avec vous ? » demanda Keira.

« Non, soupira Patmol. J'ai juste besoin- »

« Je ne peux pas beaucoup vous aider si tout ce que vous me dites, c'est que vous cherchez une 'puissance magique suffisamment destructrice qu'elle empêche toute réparation'. » dit-elle en lançant ses mains en l'air.

Harry ne croyait pas qu'elle était vraiment énervée – il pensait qu'elle appréciait plutôt le challenge – mais elle était certainement frustrée.

« Dites-moi au moins ce que c'est. »

« On ne peut pas. » dit Harry en s'attirant un regard noir.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-elle froidement.

« Écoute, dit Patmol, laconiquement. Nous avons juste besoin de savoir comment abîmer cette chose de façon à ce que rien – que ce soit moldu ou sorcier – ne puisse la réparer. »

Il sembla alors réaliser qu'il avait été brusque et sourit largement.

« C'est si difficile ? »

« Oui. » répondit Keira.

« C'était une- Peu importe. »

Elle n'avait pas vraiment le sens de l'humour, avait commencé à remarquer Harry. Il semblait que Patmol l'avait aussi remarqué.

« Tu penses qu'un livre pourrait nous aider avec ça ? »

Personnellement, Harry pensa qu'ils devraient juste essayer l'idée de Remus, qui était de lui laisser mordre l'objet lors d'une pleine lune il n'y avait aucune thérapie contre la lycanthropie. Cependant, Patmol – et Remus à un certain degré – avait préféré chercher une solution un peu moins imprévisible, car il n'y avait aucune étude sur les effets d'une morsure de loup-garou sur les objets non animés.

Quand ils mentionnèrent cela, Harry s'était immédiatement imaginé le médaillon plein de fourrure et de crocs, qui essayait de les mordre et cela l'avait rendu prudent, mais l'impatience commençait à dépasser l'inquiétude. Curieusement, Patmol cherchait aussi une solution qui permettrait à Harry de détruire l'Horcruxe.

Keira resta silencieuse pendant un moment, avant de glisser vers un rayon. Les livres _Incantations irréversibles_ et _Enchantements éternels_ se trouvaient dans sa main squelettique à son retour.

« Quelque chose comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle en leur donnant un livre chacun.

Patmol parcourut _Enchantements éternels_ , avant de le lui rendre et de secouer la tête.

« Nous avons besoin de quelque chose de destructeur, pas d'un sort permanent anti-poussière ou d'un sort qui fait des nœuds qu'on ne peut pas desserrer. »

« Si vous me _disiez juste_ ce que c'est- » dit Keira, avant de s'arrêter en entendant un nouveau client entrer dans le magasin.

Madame Walpole s'empressa de rejoindre la femme, qui était grande et blonde, et Keira baissa la voix avant de poursuivre.

« Si vous me disiez juste ce que vous cherchez, alors je pourrais être plus utile. »

« C'est sombre, murmura Patmol. Un objet maléfique dont nous voulons nous débarrasser. C'est tout ce qu'on peut te dire. »

« C'est un objet ou c'est vivant ? » demanda Keira en repoussant ses longs cheveux derrière son épaule.

Harry échangea un regard avec Patmol. Patmol avait toujours des cheveux sombres et des yeux gris, mais il portait une paire de lunettes rectangulaires, ses sourcils étaient plus épais qu'à l'accoutumée et ses cheveux étaient en pointes, un peu comme ceux de Harry – mais pas aussi ébouriffés – au lieu d'être broussailleux comme d'habitude. Il portait également une moustache. C'était toujours Patmol, malgré tout, et ils étaient capables de communiquer sans se parler, presque aussi facilement que d'habitude.

« Dur à dire. » dit finalement Harry.

« Soit c'est l'un, soit c'est l'autre. » dit Keira.

Harry et Patmol échangèrent un nouveau regard. Elle soupira.

« Magiquement irréparable … La magie noire – et je veux dire noire, pas un sortilège de Découpe ou le sortilège de l'Impérius – pourrait marcher. Sinon, certaines créatures magiques pourraient être utiles. Le feu de dragon serait sûrement efficace, du venin de basilic ou une morsure de loup-garou, mais vous n'avez accès à aucune de ces choses. »

 _Tu serais surprise_ , pensa Harry en dissimulant un sourire. Patmol avait toujours l'air incertain. Les yeux de Keira s'écarquillèrent un peu.

« Je viens de penser à quelque chose. Est-ce que votre objet mystérieux a des oreilles ? »

« Quoi ? Non. » répondit Patmol.

« Oui. » répondit Harry doucement, mais fermement.

« Oui ou non ? » demanda Keira en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui. » répéta Harry.

Patmol n'avait jamais parlé au médaillon, mais Harry l'avait fait. Il n'était pas prêt de l'oublier.

« Ça n'a pas d'oreilles. » murmura Patmol.

« Non, mais ça peut entendre. » protesta Harry.

« Alors peut-être que je peux vous aider, dit Keira avec un sourire quelque peu carnassier. Ou l'une de ces affreuses plantes … On les appelle les mandragores. »

« Affreuses ? Elles sont censées être utiles. » dit Patmol en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh, elles le sont, dit Keira, l'air menaçant tout à coup. Pour tuer les banshees. Si vous en voulez, alors je ne pourrais pas vous aider. »

Son expression s'éclaircit à nouveau.

« Si vous voulez mon aide, cependant, ça pourrait s'arranger. »

Son habituel petit sourire fit une apparition.

« Tu … quoi, tu lui crierais dessus ? » demanda Patmol, avant de rire.

« Si ça peut aider. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Excusez-moi. » dit une voix douce.

Harry s'écarta du chemin pour laisser passer la dame blonde qui était entrée plus tôt dans le magasin. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et Patmol, qui la fixait, sursauta.

« Désolé, Na- Madame. Désolé. » dit-il en se rapprochant de Harry et Keira.

Elle lui adressa un regard froid et attrapa deux livres, _Épée et Choixpeau magique_ et _Enfants prodigues_. Elle les regarda tous d'un air hautain – Harry supposa que c'était mérité, puisque Patmol la fixait d'un air ébahi et que lui et Keira l'observaient en essayant de comprendre ce qui avait surpris Patmol – et s'éloigna en direction du comptoir.

« C'est ma cousine, murmura Patmol, une fois qu'elle fut suffisamment loin. Narcissa. Mariée à Malefoy. »

Il adressa un regard éloquent à Harry. Harry grimaça.

« Alors ? demanda impatiemment Keira. Vous aurez besoin de mon aide ? »

« Je ne sais pas, répondit lentement Patmol. Il faudrait d'abord l'ouvrir et ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois. Peut-être que si on t'enferme encore avec dans une pièce, gamin ... »

Patmol donna un coup de coude à Harry.

« Alors peut-être qu'on aurait une petite chance ... »

« Comment on ferait pour le garder ouvert, par contre ? demanda Harry. La dernière fois, il s'est fermé tout seul et on ne pourrait pas être là avec toi, Keira- »

« On dirait que vous avez matière à réfléchir, dit-elle en souriant. Mais sachez que vous pouvez accepter mon offre quand vous le souhaitez. »

« Merci. » dit Harry.

Patmol hocha la tête.

« Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose avec lequel je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

« Oui, dit Patmol. J'ai un ami qui a un grand besoin de lecture. »

Keira sourit à nouveau.

« Vous avez quelque chose de particulier en tête ? »

* * *

Plusieurs traînées la reluquèrent, mais le regard de Narcissa les retint de s'approcher. Généralement, son visage suffisait pour les garder à distance – tout le monde dans l'Allée des Embrumes savait qui elle était et savait qu'il ne fallait pas la déranger – mais elle avait modifié son visage et sa robe au moment où elle était sortie de chez Walpole. Elle était désormais petite, avait des cheveux roux, des yeux marrons et autant de tâches de rousseur qu'un Weasley.

Elle savait que c'était Sirius dans la librairie et que l'homme avec qui il se trouvait était probablement Harry Potter. Elle n'avait pas reconnu Sirius au premier coup d'œil, mais quand il avait aboyé ce rire, elle avait su c'était son cousin et même s'ils n'avaient jamais été proches, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble à des événements familiaux et ensuite – plus âgés – à l'école.

Elle se demanda ce dont ils discutaient de façon si intense avec la banshee. Sirius avait toujours attiré d'étranges amis d'abord Lupin, ensuite la sang-de-bourbe qui avait épousé Potter et maintenant, cette femme.

Sirius et le petit Potter s'en allèrent cinq minutes après elle. Sirius portait un paquet encombrant sous son bras et parlait à voix basse au garçon. Narcissa, malheureusement, ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais le petit Potter souriait et hochait la tête. Elle les suivit, à distance, satisfaite de pouvoir les observer. Cette fois.

Lucius serait probablement furieux – en fait, il serait plus que furieux, considérant qu'il était actuellement en train de rencontrer Lupin concernant les recherches au Chaudron Baveur – mais peu importait. Narcissa avait ses propres plans ce matin-là.

Les deux hommes tournèrent à un coin de rue sombre et Narcissa patienta, prête à entendre le son d'un transplanage, mais il ne vint pas. Sirius réapparut, mais l'homme qui était avec lui avait disparu. A sa place se trouvait un garçon blond, avec des yeux du même vert que ceux d'Evans Narcissa avait été horriblement jalouse des yeux de la sang-de-bourbe durant toute leur scolarité.

 _Oui_ , pensa-t-elle en le regardant se hâter derrière Sirius. _C'est vraiment le fils Potter._

Sirius et Potter quittèrent l'Allée des Embrumes et elle s'en alla après eux, curieuse. Elle était curieuse à propos de Sirius, qui – même s'il n'avait pas le même visage – avait l'air dans une forme remarquable et joyeux pour un homme qui avait quitté Azkaban depuis seulement dix mois. Cependant, elle était encore un peu plus intéressée par Potter. Il y avait tant de rumeurs le concernant qu'elle voulait une chance de voir si elles étaient vraies ou fausses.

Elle sut, après cinq minutes passées à le suivre, que Severus avait raison il n'avait rien d'un mage noir. Les mages noirs ne discutaient pas joyeusement avec leurs parrains, ou riaient ou souriaient autant qu'il le faisait. Et même si Potter semblait à l'aise avec la magie et avait une baguette dans sa poche arrière, il ne semblait pas extrêmement puissant. Certainement pas assez puissant pour avoir détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il était bébé.

Elle remarqua qu'il était plutôt mature – elle dut s'avouer à contrecœur qu'il était plus mature que ses deux enfants quand lui et Sirius entrèrent chez l'apothicaire, il prit les devants et dirigea Sirius vers différents présentoirs, mais ce n'était pas à la façon autoritaire dont l'aurait fait Hydrus ou Drago.

Les ingrédients ne semblaient aller ensemble dans aucune des potions qu'elle connaissait, mais elle admit qu'elle avait toujours été terrible pour ce qui étaient des potions. Il paya également pour tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent, ce qu'elle trouva étrange. Peut-être que Sirius n'avait aucun argent. Elle avait imaginé qu'il avait eu accès au coffre des Black, mais peut-être utilisaient-ils l'argent du coffre de James Potter.

Après la visite chez l'apothicaire, ils se rendirent à la Ménagerie Magique ils achetèrent des friandises pour hibou et elle les suivit en prétextant acheter de la nourriture pour les rats des garçons.

Elle les perdit à la sortie, malheureusement, et les chercha un peu, émettant l'hypothèse d'une direction dans laquelle ils seraient partis. Elle s'avéra être la bonne elle repéra Sirius à nouveau, qui attendait à l'extérieur d'un petit magasin Honeydukes qui vendait uniquement du chocolat les bonbons de chez Honeydukes n'étaient pas aussi populaires sur le Chemin de Traverse en raison de la concurrence avec Sucres d'orge et Dragées. Potter, cependant, n'était visible nulle part.

Narcissa hésita un moment, avant de passer devant Sirius et d'entrer dans la boutique. Elle était bondée – Noël arrivait dans quelques jours, alors les gens achetaient leurs cadeaux de dernière minute – mais c'était un petit magasin et il n'y avait que deux blonds dans la pièce. L'un était un homme âgé et l'autre était le fils Potter. Il portait plusieurs tablettes de chocolat et échantillons que le magasin proposait dans des petits bols sur les étagères.

Elle réalisa tout à coup comme il serait facile de simplement s'approcher et l'emmener. Avant qu'il puisse protester, ils seraient déjà loin et il n'y avait pas grand chose que quiconque puisse faire à ce propos, Potter et Sirius inclus. Elle et Lucius pourraient l'élever comme leur enfant – en expliquant qu'il était de la famille – en s'assurant qu'il aille à Serpentard. Drago n'aurait pas besoin de devenir un espion et si, ou quand, le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait, il pourrait décider s'il voulait Potter mort ou à son service.

Mais si le Seigneur des Ténèbres le voulait mort ? Elle et les garçons – et possiblement même Lucius – se seraient attachés à lui. Pourraient-ils le condamner à mort juste comme ça ? Risqueraient-ils leur vie pour lui en essayant de le protéger ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les prendrait-il alors pour des traîtres et les tuerait-il ? Ou le Ministère pourrait le trouver avec eux, les condamnant elle et Lucius pour avoir aider Sirius ? Sirius serait-il le premier à le trouver, comme il l'avait fait à Ste Mangouste, et à le reprendre ? Et serait-il satisfait d'avoir récupérer Potter ou se vengerait-il d'eux ?

Ou devrait-elle juste le laisser à Sirius ? Le laisser devenir un Gryffondor, comme Severus l'avait prédit, et laisser Drago le rejoindre ? Devrait-elle laisser Drago perdre tous ses amis et peut-être même son frère à son arrivée à Poudlard dans le but de sympathiser avec Harry Potter ? Il aurait appris de nombreuses compétences utiles avec Severus, mais à quel prix ?

Drago apprendrait à mentir, espionner et protéger ses pensées. Elle ne saurait plus s'il était honnête avec elle ou non. Elle ne serait plus jamais sûre du côté choisi par son fils. Elle le perdrait pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou elle le perdrait pour Harry Potter elle avait accepté cette possibilité, même si ce n'était pas le cas de Lucius. C'était la raison qui l'avait poussé à demander l'aide de Severus en premier lieu. Pour que si Drago devenait l'ami de Harry Potter, il soit capable de le cacher. Mais cela en valait-il le-

« Oups. » dit une voix d'enfant.

Potter tenait deux paquets emballés de papier cadeau – probablement les chocolats – et la regardait d'un air désolé.

« Pardon. »

« Ce n'est rien. » dit-elle froidement, en frottant sa robe.

Potter avait l'air si coupable qu'elle céda et lui adressa un petit sourire. Il lui rendit un sourire timide et la salua poliment. A nouveau, elle fut forcée de s'avouer qu'il était beaucoup plus gentil que ses fils.

Il passa devant elle et courut pour rejoindre Sirius, qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux et attrapa les paquets avec une expression de dégoût. C'était une expression qu'elle connaissait, même sur un visage non familier c'était cette même expression que Sirius portait toujours lors des événements familiaux et quand on lui présentait une assiette d'olives fourrés aux œufs de fée. Elle se demanda quand il avait arrêté d'aimer le chocolat.

Potter laissa échapper un rire – probablement face à l'expression de Sirius – et – tandis qu'elle les regardait à travers la vitrine du magasin – continua à sourire alors que lui et Sirius continuaient de parcourir la rue.

Elle observa le sourire de Potter avec nostalgie ses fils affichaient des expressions similaires, mais ce n'était pas la même chose ils ricanaient ou souriaient, mais leurs sourires n'étaient jamais aussi _larges_. Ils n'avaient jamais l'air si détendus ou heureux juste pour le plaisir d'être heureux. C'était quelque chose qu'on lui avait toujours dit de ne jamais faire, car ce n'était pas correct, et c'était ce qu'elle et Lucius avaient répété à Hydrus et Drago. Mais c'était l'expression que portait Sirius, enfant, quand il regardait ses amis et l'expression d'Andy quand elle regardait Ted – insouciant et heureux.

Elle voulait cela pour Drago et son cœur se réchauffa un peu. Ça valait le coup. Harry Potter irait à Gryffondor, tout comme Drago. Et alors, avec les compétences qu'il aurait appris grâce à Severus, Drago aurait la possibilité de choisir son propre camp, en cachant la vérité à l'autre camp. Et il serait heureux – Harry Potter mentait au reste du monde en se déguisant, mais il semblait heureux – parce qu'il aurait fait ses choix lui-même.

Lucius et Hydrus penseraient que Drago serait un Gryffondor au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ce serait tout. Si Drago se rangeait du côté de Potter, ils ne le sauraient jamais elle n'avait parlé à aucun d'eux des leçons de Drago avec Severus, et Drago et Severus n'en avaient pas parlé non plus, alors ils ne pourraient pas savoir qu'il était capable de si bien mentir. Elle ne serait pas dupe, mais si Drago était heureux, alors elle pourrait faire avec le côté qu'il choisirait.

De plus, d'ici au moment où Drago devrait faire un choix, il aurait suffisamment appris de Severus pour être capable de la regarder dans les yeux et mentir. Elle n'en saurait pas plus que ce qu'il voudrait bien lui dire et – même si elle n'y avait jamais cru – on lui avait toujours dit que le bonheur régnait dans l'ignorance. Juste pour cette fois, elle espérait que ce soit vrai.

« Je peux vous aider, Madame ? » demanda une sorcière qui portait la robe de chez Honeydukes.

« Oh, répondit Narcissa. Oui, merci. »

Elle choisit plusieurs boîtes de chocolat l'une avec un emballage argenté, l'autre doré et une grande boîte des meilleurs chocolats de chez Honeydukes. Ensuite, après réflexion, elle attrapa également une petite boîte avec des assortiments.

« Voilà. »

Elle paya, la sorcière emballa ses achats et la salua.

Sur le chemin pour rejoindre Lucius – qui était probablement en train de l'attendre – elle espionna encore Sirius et Potter, qui lisaient les prix devant chez Fortarôme. Elle hésita une seconde, avant de retirer les sortilèges qui modifiaient son apparence. Une petite fille la regarda, bouche bée, et tira sur la manche de sa mère, mais personne d'autre ne sembla l'avoir remarquer.

Elle se dirigea droit vers Potter et Sirius et s'éclaircit la gorge. Curieux, Potter releva la tête, tandis que Sirius se retournait lentement. Elle savait qu'il avait du la reconnaître, mais il ne le montra pas.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« J'imagine que vous êtes le tuteur du garçon ? » dit-elle.

Sirius inclina la tête.

« Je vous suggère de le garder près de vous. Le laisser entrer seul dans un magasin est risqué. N'importe qui pourrait l'emmener. »

 _Je l'ai presque fait._

« Je vois, dit Sirius. C'est tout ? »

« Oui. »

Elle se tourna et commença à s'éloigner, mais elle s'arrêta.

« Avec Black toujours en fuite, aucun enfant n'est en sécurité. Je détesterais le voir enlevé. » lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule.

Elle attendit une remarque pleine d'esprit autant qu'elle les détestait – parce que ses réflexions étaient souvent dirigées contre elle – elle avait toujours admiré la vivacité d'esprit et l'humour de Sirius. Quand rien ne vint, elle se retourna complètement pour vérifier qu'il l'avait entendu, mais ils avaient disparu. Elle sourit, satisfaite de l'avoir ébranlé ce n'était pas quelque chose pour lequel elle était particulièrement douée. Bella avait toujours été bien plus douée.

Elle était aussi impressionnée qu'il ait entendu l'avertissement il semblait qu'il avait mûri à Azkaban, ou peut-être était-ce le fait d'avoir Potter avec lui. Avant ça, il aurait pris le risque de rester.

Elle portait toujours un petit sourire sur son visage quand elle retrouva Lucius, qui avait l'air irrité.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Bonjour à toi aussi » dit-elle.

Lucius la foudroya du regard. Elle patienta.

« Désolé. » dit finalement Lucius, avant de lui embrasser le front.

Il désigna les paquets.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté ? »

« Des livres et de la nourriture pour les rats. Et du chocolat, dit-elle. Pour les garçons et pour Bella. »

« Tu as quatre paquets de chez Honeydukes. » remarqua Lucius.

« J'ai pensé que j'allais peut-être envoyer quelque chose à Andy cette année. » dit-elle doucement.

« La traître à son sang ? » demanda Lucius, l'air confus.

« Être un traître à son sang ne semble plus si grave maintenant qu'un de nos fils va le devenir, dit-elle sans sous-entendu. Pour moi, du moins. »

Lucius semblait toujours perplexe.

« Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ? »

« Productif, admit-il. Lupin était aussi tolérable que possible pour quelqu'un comme lui et j'ai eu des informations sur chacun de ses types, de façon à pouvoir prendre rendez-vous avec eux. Tiens, laisse-moi prendre ça. »

Lucius réduisit les paquets et les fourra dans sa poche. Ensuite, il lui offrit son bras, qu'elle prit avant qu'ils ne sortent dans la rue bondée.

« Qu'as-tu fait d'autres ce matin ? »

« J'ai vu Sirius et le fils Potter. » dit-elle.

Lucius se figea.

« Tu _quoi_?! »

Narcissa tira sur son bras pour continuer de marcher.

« Où sont-ils ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me chercher ? »

« Ils sont partis, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Et je ne suis pas venue te chercher car si j'avais voulu les capturer, j'aurais été capable de le faire moi-même. »

Ou peut-être pas Sirius avait toujours été doué avec une baguette, mais il avait aussi toujours eu la manie de la sous-estimer.

« Tu n'as pas- »

Lucius secoua la tête.

« Narcissa, ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens pourquoi ne voudrais-tu pas qu'ils soient attrapés ? »

« Je les observais. » dit-elle.

« Observais- Tu aurais pu les observer une fois fait prisonniers ! Comment as-tu pu les laisser s'en aller ?! » siffla-t-il en s'arrêtant à nouveau.

Elle savait qu'il ne comprendrait pas ses raisons, alors elle le laissa juste pester.

« Il t'a échappé que c'est _notre_ _argent_ qui finance les recherches ?! Que diraient les gens s'ils entendaient- ? »

« Franchement Lucius, si tu es suffisamment stupide pour le dire à quelqu'un alors tu mérites tout ce que les gens pourraient dire de toi. » dit-elle.

Lucius se contenta de la fixer.

« Maintenant, tu préfères prendre une robe noire ou émeraude à Hydrus ? »


	35. Un équilibre subtil

Bonjour ! D'abord, merci pour tous vos commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point c'est un plaisir de les recevoir et de savoir ainsi que l'histoire vous plaît !

Pour répondre à Adenoide : Je pense qu'il y a deux raisons principales pour expliquer que Lucius finance les recherches de Harry et Sirius. D'une part, Lucius adore se faire bien voir, il fait des donations partout (Poudlard, Sainte Mangouste, le Ministère ...), il se place ainsi en position de force. C'est un moyen d'avoir du pouvoir et d'être tenu au courant des choses importantes. D'ailleurs, si tu te souviens dans le 1er tome, Drago a fait pareil et a d'abord tenté de se faire bien voir par Harry. D'autre part (et c'est la raison la plus importante, je pense), Lucius a très envie de retrouver Harry, car il est persuadé qu'il est le prochain Mage noir. Ayant détruit Voldemort quand il était petit, certains émettent l'hypothèse qu'il pourrait être très puissant et ils espèrent être de son côté si cela arrive. Ils espèrent même pouvoir conditionner Harry pour l'attirer du côté obscur et coller à leurs valeurs de Sang-Pur. Et si jamais il n'est pas aussi puissant qu'ils le croient et que Voldemort revient, ce sera aussi plus facile pour eux de le lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent. Je ne sais pas si je suis claire ! Mais tous ces éléments vont s'éclaircir au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, promis ! Merci de ta question, en tout cas !

Autre chose, sans aucun rapport : Dans ce chapitre commencent à apparaître certains personnages qui vivent au camp de Greyback. Pour ne citer qu'un exemple : Greentooth. J'ai fait le choix de ne pas traduire ces noms, parce que je me voyais très mal l'appeler Dents-Vertes et que j'avais peur de trop m'éloigner si j'inventais un nouveau nom. J'espère que ça vous ira et que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop !

Encore autre chose : je n'ai pas relu ce chapitre par manque de temps et j'espère donc qu'il n'y a pas d'erreurs qui s'y sont glissées.

Bonne lecture à tout le monde et à très vite !

* * *

« … une bavboule, un pion, une carte de Merlin de Chocogrenouille et … hésita Drago. Une pierre ? »

« C'est une question ou une affirmation ? » demanda Severus.

« Une affirmation ? » demanda Drago.

« C'est un bézoard, corrigea Severus. Mais c'est mieux. Nous utiliserons dix objets la prochaine fois. »

Le visage de Drago se contracta comme s'il était en train d'insulter Severus dans sa tête.

« C'est un problème ? »

« Non, monsieur. » murmura-t-il.

« Tu es conscient que tu clignes de l'œil quand tu mens ? » demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil.

« Ce n'était pas un mensonge. » murmura Drago en essayant très visiblement de ne pas cligner cette fois-ci.

Severus ne le reprit pas, cependant plus il pratiquait le mensonge sans cligner de l'œil, plus naturel cela deviendrait. Tant qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas complètement de cligner des yeux quand il mentait cela allait sans dire. Drago s'agitait. Severus l'imaginait en train de lutter contre le désir de donner son avis – ce qu'on l'encourageait à faire ces derniers temps – et le devoir de rester silencieux – ce qu'on lui avait enseigné toute sa vie.

« Quel est l'intérêt de tout ça ? » demanda Drago, incapable de rester silencieux plus longtemps.

« Nous passons du temps ensemble. » lui dit Severus.

Il se sentait aussi excité par l'idée que Drago.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Drago en croisant ses bras.

« C'est ce que font les parrains, apparemment. » ricana Severus en pensant à Black.

Drago le regarda fixement.

« Dis-le, Drago. »

Drago avait une étrange expression pensive sur le visage, qui s'assombrit d'un air renfrogné.

« On ne l'a jamais fait jusque là. » dit-il.

« Tu es à un stade important de ton développement, dit Severus. Tu as beaucoup à gagner de ma présence. »

« Comme quoi ? demanda Drago sur un ton boudeur. Les seules compétences que vous avez concernent les potions, mais vous ne m'apprenez rien de ça. Tout ce qu'on fait, c'est jouer à de stupides jeux de mémoire ! »

« Si tu n'es pas capable de te souvenir de cinq objets après avoir passé dix secondes à les regarder, comment espères-tu suivre des instructions de potion correctement ? » demanda Severus.

Drago ne répondit pas.

« Je décide des activités, dit Severus sur un ton qui n'attendait aucune réponse. Si je veux jouer à des stupides jeux de mémoire, alors c'est ce que nous ferons. »

« Est-ce que je peux au moins amener Roquefort la prochaine fois ? » demanda Drago.

« Les seuls rats que j'autorise dans mes appartements sont morts et utiles pour les potions. » déclara platement Severus.

Ce qui était vrai, mais il aurait pu faire une exception s'il était sûr que c'était Hydrus qui avait Pettigrow il n'était pas sûr de savoir quel garçon avait le vrai rat, et lequel était l'homme sous couverture. Les seuls qui savaient étaient Pettigrow lui-même, Lucius et éventuellement Narcissa. Il était hors de question qu'il prenne le risque d'autoriser Pettigrow à l'une des sessions qu'il partageait avec Drago.

« Bien, il restera à la maison. » souffla Drago en croisant ses bras.

« Bien, dit Severus. Je v- »

CRACK ! Drago sursauta et tomba de sa chaise, tandis que Severus cacha sa surprise derrière une expression calme. Il cacha aussi son irritation il n'aimait pas l'idée que l'elfe de Lucius puisse accéder si facilement et quand il le souhaitait à ses appartements.

« Jeune Maître Drago, couina la chose en s'inclinant largement. Professeur Severus, Monsieur. Dobby a été envoyé par la Maîtresse chercher son jeune Maître. La Maîtresse a besoin qu'il soit prêt pour ce soir, monsieur. »

Il regardait Severus avec d'énormes yeux verts.

« Vas-y. » dit Severus à Drago, qui avait l'air partagé entre son aversion pour le temps passé avec Rogue et le fait que c'était Dobby qui lui offrait une échappatoire.

Dobby lui tendit son maigre bras et Drago le saisit.

Les deux disparurent, Severus s'affaissa contre son dossier et soupira.

* * *

 _Lupin,_

 _Vous avez eu le temps de vous habituer à la nouvelle équipe de recherche et comme prévu hier, j'ai listé ceux qui font parti de l'équipe de recherche magique et les dates où vous les évaluerez. Faites la même chose pour les personnes de votre équipe et envoyez-moi la liste dès que possible._

 _Lucius Malefoy._

« Quoi ? » dit Remus à haute voix.

Le hibou qui venait de lui déposer la lettre lui adressa un regard hautain et s'envola. Matt lui jeta un coup d'œil, l'air perplexe, et Remus secoua la tête. Matt reporta son attention sur le jeu de cartes qu'il partageait avec Greentooth – une jeune moldue de douze ans qui – à la manière de l'entêtement de Dora – refusait de répondre à Sarah, son véritable prénom. Elle s'était apparemment entichée de Matt, bien que Remus et Matt étaient raisonnablement sûrs qu'elle les espionnait pour le compte de Greyback. Cependant, elle ne savait pas qu'ils avaient compris, ce qui était assez drôle, mais s'avérait aussi assez irritant.

Remus lut et relut la lettre, mais rien ne faisait sens lui et Malefoy ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis presque une semaine et il n'avait certainement pas participé aux recherches depuis.

 _Alors Malefoy fait erreur … Une très grosse erreur, quand même … Peut-être que la lettre ne m'était pas destinée … Pourtant, elle m'est adressée._ Il fronça les sourcils, l'air pensif. _Mais il n'y avait pas d'adresse sur l'enveloppe, juste mon nom … ce qui veut dire que j'étais vraiment censé l'avoir …_

 _Mais il devrait pourtant savoir que je suis parti … Et dans sa lettre, il ne semble pas le savoir …_ Dora était supposé le lui dire, mais peut-être ne l'avait-elle pas fait … Ça n'expliquerait pas la lettre, mais ça serait un début. Il se leva et la tête de Greentooth se leva également.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je sors. » dit Remus, en croisant le regard de Greyback.

Il se prélassait sur son trône. Lui aussi avait relevé la tête en voyant Remus se lever et le regardait avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Où ? Je peux venir ? » demanda Greentooth, l'air impatient.

« Peut-être la prochaine fois. » dit Remus.

Il soutint le regard de Greyback jusqu'à ce qu'il acquiesce et tapote son poignet. Remus comprit il pouvait y aller, mais il ne devait pas s'éloigner trop longtemps.

« Tu n'as pas dit où ? » se plaignit Greentooth.

« Chercher de la corde ? » demanda Matt.

Il avait suggéré à moitié sérieusement d'accrocher Greentooth à un arbre quelque part et de la laisser là. Remus se sentait honteux, mais l'idée devenait de plus en plus tentante.

« Non. » dit Remus, en leur répondant à tous les deux en même temps.

Étrangement, Matt et Greentooth affichèrent tous deux la même expression déçue.

« Ça ira ? » demanda-t-il à Matt.

Matt haussa les épaules et acquiesça.

Remus salua Matt – et Greentooth également, supposa-t-il – et il quitta le bâtiment principal. Les yeux de Greyback furent sur lui tout le temps. A l'extérieur, il fut forcé de s'expliquer à Bluefoot et Silverear – membres du clan de Greyback qui s'étaient nommés ainsi en hommage à certains parties colorées du corps de Greyback – et dut supporter plusieurs minutes d'interrogatoire tandis qu'ils l'accompagnaient jusqu'à la limite du camp.

Silverear était le plus intelligent des deux, mais il était aussi le plus jeune, juste dix ans contrairement à Bluefoot qui avait quatorze ans Remus – qui avait des années d'expérience pour ce qui était de détourner une conversation – fut capable d'éviter de répondre à la plupart des questions avec peu d'effort. Et en évitant les questions, il ne mentait pas et n'avait donc pas à s'inquiéter de se faire trahir par son odeur.

Ils le quittèrent à la bordure, avec des instructions spécifiques pour son retour. Remus les remercia – avec un peu de sarcasme – et transplana avant qu'ils ne puissent lui dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il s'arrêta d'abord chez lui. Il avait prévu de récupérer Strix et d'écrire à Fol-Oeil pour qu'il lui arrange un rendez-vous avec Dora c'était une façon plus facile que de se promener dans Londres en espérant lui tomber dessus.

Tandis qu'il marchait vers la porte d'entrée, cependant, il réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de s'embêter il pouvait la sentir dans son salon et entendait du mouvement dans le couloir.

Il ferma la porte – se délectant de pouvoir faire ce simple geste – et se demanda s'il devait aller la saluer, mais il décida qu'il allait la laisser venir à lui son sac à dos était posé sur la table, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle devrait revenir dans cette partie de la maison.

Remus venait toujours de se mettre à l'aise – la douceur d'un canapé était une autre chose qui lui avait manqué – quand des bruits de pas annoncèrent son retour. Elle ne le vit même pas avant d'être à deux pas de lui.

Remus eut ainsi pas mal de temps pour l'observer ses cheveux étaient d'un couleur bleu profond, elle portait un jean et ce qui ressemblait à l'un de ses vieux pulls. Dans ses bras se trouvaient presque tous les vêtements qu'il possédait – moins les choses qu'il avait emmené au camp. Quand elle le vit, elle laissa échapper un cri et lâcha tout, avant que ses cheveux ne deviennent tout blanc.

« Bonjour. » dit-il en lui adressant un sourire stupéfait et un signe de la tête.

« Remus ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Ses cheveux prirent une couleur vert citron, ce que Remus devina être un mélange de joie et de quelque chose – d'après son odeur – qu'il soupçonna être de la culpabilité.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle l'étreignit et s'assit.

« Est-ce que Matt va bien ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ? »

« Pour commencer, dit-il. Greyback est responsable de ça- »

Il désigna son œil au beurre noir et la coupure sur sa mâchoire.

« -mais c'était un peu de ma faute, je l'ai provoqué. »

Remus avait passé beaucoup de temps la semaine passée à pousser les limites de Greyback, de façon à savoir ce qui était acceptable et ce qui ne l'était pas. Ce n'était pas extrêmement intelligent, mais c'était des informations utiles et ça valait bien l'avertissement douloureux que Greyback lui avait donné.

« Matt va aussi bien que possible, étant donné les circonstances et quant à ce que je fais là … Je suis plus intéressé de savoir ce que toi, tu fais là, bien que je soupçonne que ça a un lien avec l'étrange lettre que j'ai reçu ce matin. »

« Une lettre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« De Malefoy, expliqua-t-il. Il voulait poursuivre la discussion d'hier- »

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'elle semblait savoir de quoi il parlait.

« -ce que j'ai trouvé étonnant sachant que je n'ai pas vu Malefoy hier. »

« C'est bizarre. » dit-elle, sans convaincre personne.

« Dora … » dit-il.

Elle grimaça et ses cheveux étaient désormais plus vert que jaune.

« Tu veux bien expliquer ? »

« Pas particulièrement. » admit-elle.

Remus sourit légèrement. Elle soupira et se mit à jouer avec l'un des fils qui dépassait de son pull.

« Je me suis fait passer pour toi. » dit-elle en regardant ses genoux.

« J'avais cru comprendre ça. » dit-il avec ironie.

« Et Matt. » ajouta-t-elle avec une toute petite voix.

Ça, il ne le savait pas.

« Dora- » commença-t-il.

« C'était mon choix. » dit-elle, sur la défensive.

« Merci. » dit-il.

Elle cligna des yeux et ses cheveux passèrent au blanc, avant de devenir oranges.

« Je ne- tu n'es pas en colère ? »

« En colère ? demanda-t-il en riant. Tu me rends à moi et à un de mes très bons amis un énorme service de ton propre chef. Je serais stupide de ne pas être reconnaissant. »

Il sourit largement.

« Même si tu voles mes vêtements. »

Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle – enfin, Remus réalisa qu'elle serrait plutôt le pull qu'elle portait.

C'était un pull rouge vif tricoté et envoyé par Tante Catherine pour son dix-septième anniversaire. Il l'avait porté une fois – James l'avait forcé, pensant que ça serait drôle (et Remus supposa que ça l'avait été) – et une autre fois pour la finale de Quidditch en septième année orgueil de Gryffondor et tout ça. Même s'il était très confortable, il ne l'avait pas porté depuis – en partie car il était trop coloré à son goût – et en partie pour embêter Tante Catherine.

« _J'emprunte_ tes vêtements, corrigea-t-elle. En plus, si je suis toi, alors ils sont aussi à moi. »

« J'espère que tu n'as pas porté ça pendant que tu te faisais passer pour moi. » dit-il en désignant le pull.

« Deux fois. » dit-elle.

Remus fit la grimace.

« Quoi ? Il est joli ! »

« Je te le donne, dit-il. Tant que tu arrêtes de le porter quand tu te fais passer pour moi. »

« D'accord, dit-elle, rayonnante, avant lui adressant un regard méfiant. Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas en colère ? »

« Sûr, dit-il. Je m'inquiète surtout que tu t'épuises- »

« Je peux gérer. » lui assura-t-elle.

Il fixa son visage pendant un moment, essayant de repérer des cernes ou pour vérifier que ses yeux n'étaient pas fatigués, mais il abandonna elle était parfaitement capable de cacher tout ça.

« Alors pour combien tu es de retour ? »

« Quelques heures peut-être, dit Remus, en pensant que – vu qu'il était parti du camp – il pourrait en profiter pour rendre visite à Sirius et Harry. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as mangé ? »

« Non. » dit-il.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds.

« Génial. » dit-elle.

Elle agita sa baguette en direction de la pile de vêtements et ils allèrent se ranger dans son sac à dos.

« Allons-y alors. Je paye. »

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda-t-il en se mettant debout.

« Laisse-moi te le dire autrement, dit-elle, en plaçant son sac sur son épaule. Je compte te bombarder de questions sur toi et Matt – parce que maintenant que tu sais, ce n'est plus bizarre de te poser ces questions- »

Remus se mit à rire.

« -et je peux te récompenser pour ta participation, ou alors tu peux payer pour ton propre déjeuner et m'aider quand même. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire victorieux.

« Tu sais que je t'aiderais de toute façon. » dit-il.

« Je sais. C'est pourquoi j'insiste pour payer … Et, ajouta-t-elle. Si tu insistes pour payer ton repas, j'insisterais pour payer le mien. En mornilles. »

Remus ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça, d'ailleurs. Je ne savais pas à ce moment-là, mais j'y ai pensé l'autre jour et je m'en suis tellement voulu. Oh ! Voilà une autre raison pour laquelle je devrais payer pour me faire pardonner. »

Son humeur joyeuse était contagieuse et si différente de l'ambiance sinistre du camp. Remus se surprit à sourire largement et lui tendit le pot de poudre de Cheminette.

* * *

« Il y a quelqu'un dans la maison. » murmura Patmol.

Harry se figea et plusieurs baies de morelle noire qu'il tenait glissèrent de ses mains. Elles tombèrent sur le sol et roulèrent par terre, mais Harry s'en fichait. Il essuya ses mains sur sa robe et leva sa baguette.

« Qui ? » souffla-t-il.

Patmol leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si je le savais, je l'aurais dit. » murmura-t-il, et un coin de sa bouche se releva.

Il ne sourit pas cependant il avait l'air nerveux et inquiet et avait lâché la petite truelle qu'il tenait pour attraper sa baguette. Harry la fixa et resserra sa prise sur la sienne. Il déglutit et regarda Patmol. Ils se levèrent tous les deux aussi discrètement que possible Harry fit attention de ne pas toucher à son chaudron ou au pot de terre de Patmol.

« Ils sont en haut ? »

Patmol secoua la tête.

« J'ai entendu la cheminée. » murmura-t-il.

« Ça pourrait être Lunard ? » demanda Harry avec espoir.

Il lui manquait.

« Ça pourrait, dit Patmol en hochant la tête. Mais il est censé être au camp … Pas qu'il ne puisse pas partir, bien sûr, mais j'aurais pensé qu'il aurait d'abord écrit ... »

« Patmol ? Harry ? »

C'était Lunard, ou du moins c'était sa voix. Harry se détendit et baissa sa baguette. Patmol sourit brièvement, mais garda sa baguette levée.

« On est ici ! » s'écria Patmol.

Et alors, Harry put aussi entendre des bruits de pas. Lunard entra avec un grand sourire, mais Harry remarqua qu'il avait aussi un œil au beurre noir et un coupure sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est passé ? » demanda Harry en s'avançant vers lui.

Patmol, cependant, lui attrapa l'épaule. Le sourire de Lunard s'éteignit.

« Comment étais-tu déguisé à Halloween ? » demanda-t-il.

« En pirate. » répondit rapidement Lunard en souriant de nouveau.

Harry repoussa la main de Patmol et courut jusqu'à Lunard pour l'enlacer. Lunard lui rendit l'étreinte.

« Et c'était Greyback, dit-il, pour répondre à la question de Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point vous m'avez manqué tous les deux. Même si l'accueil style Fol-Oeil est tout ce que j'ai reçu- »

« Je vérifiais juste. » dit Patmol en écartant Harry pour pouvoir étreindre Lunard à son tour.

Harry commença à récupérer les baies de morelle noire qu'il avait laissé tomber.

« Vigilance constante ? » demanda Lunard en souriant largement.

« Quelque chose comme ça. » confirma Patmol en se laissant tomber sur son siège.

Lunard s'assit avec un peu plus d'élégance.

« C'est probablement pas une mauvaise idée, dit Lunard, pensif. Je viens de déjeuner avec Dora et vous ne pourrez pas croire ce qu'elle fait ... »

Il s'avéra que Dora – dont Harry avait beaucoup entendu parler avec Lunard – prétendait être Lunard pour empêcher Malefoy de se poser trop de questions sur l'absence de Lunard. Patmol _pouvait_ croire ça et trouva ça très drôle – tout comme Harry – mais aussi un peu inquiétant.

« Il faut qu'on établisse des questions de sécurité, dit-il avec sérieux. On ne peut pas prendre le risque d'aller vers elle sur le Chemin de Traverse, en pensant que c'est toi. »

« D'abord, dit Lunard. Quand iriez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse ? »

Patmol ouvrit la bouche.

« Et ensuite, si vous y allez, il est plus que probable que je sois _avec_ vous. »

Même si Harry trouvait que Lunard avait raison, Patmol lui posa quand même plusieurs questions qu'il pourrait utiliser plus tard pour l'identifier.

« Sur quoi tu travailles, Harry ? » demanda Lunard, en refusant de répondre à la dernière question (« Où as-tu caché ta réserve de chocolat à la fin de la septième année ? »).

Harry – qui avait réussi à retrouver toutes les baies et essayait maintenant de les peser sur une vieille balance – leva les yeux.

« La potion pour identifier ma forme animale, dit-il, en déposant une poignée sur la balance. Enfin, ma deuxième potion – j'ai raté la première. »

« Lunard. » se plaignit Patmol.

« Dans un faux livre qui s'appelait _Décoder le système solaire_ , soupira-t-il avant de se retourner vers Harry. T'es rendu à quelle étape ? »

« La deuxième. » dit Harry en s'écartant de la potion qui bouillonnait et crachait du liquide violet.

« _Décoder le_ \- C'est celui sur lequel Peter avait renversé du whisky Pur-Feu, non ? » demanda Patmol.

« C'est pour ça que tu ne pouvais pas sentir le chocolat, comme tu l'avais fait avec ma réserve d'avant Noël. » lui dit Lunard en souriant largement.

« Bordel ! » s'exclama Patmol.

Harry et Lunard le regardèrent tous les deux.

« Cornedrue et moi avions parié, expliqua Patmol. Je pensais que tu l'avais caché en dehors du dortoir. Lui, il était sûr qu'il était à l'intérieur, mais trop bien caché pour être trouvé … On dirait que je lui dois un gallion. »

Harry et Lunard échangèrent un regard, pas sûrs de savoir que dire.

« Rappelle-moi de te payer plus tard, gamin. » dit Patmol.

« Moi ? » demanda Harry, en laissant tomber une autre poignée de baies.

La potion prit une couleur violet foncé.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment payer James, n'est-ce pas ? dit Patmol. Mais si je l'avais fait, l'argent serait allé dans son coffre et ça t'appartient alors logiquement- »

« Ne refuse pas, lui conseilla Lunard, tandis que Harry ouvrit la bouche. Prends juste l'argent. »

Patmol rit un peu et donna un coup de baguette aux plants dans son pot. Il jeta un œil au _Manuel avancé de la culture des plantes_ , secoua la tête et agita à nouveau sa baguette, avant de reporter son attention sur ce que Harry faisait.

« Tu te souviens, gamin, juste deux poignées- »

« Je sais. » dit Harry, d'un air penaud.

Il en avait ajouté trois la fois précédente et la potion était devenue noire et très toxique. Ils avaient plongé le médaillon dedans, juste pour voir si ça aurait de l'effet, mais ça n'avait rien fait ils n'avaient toujours pas répondu à l'offre de Keira. Le médaillon était sorti de la potion encore plus brillant, ce qui avait fait Patmol se demander si ce n'était pas des gobelins qui l'avait fabriqué (ça n'avait pas eu beaucoup de sens pour Harry, qui avait juste hoché la tête).

« Je ne me souviens pas de vous voir utiliser des baies de morelle. » dit Lunard à Patmol, qui utilisait sa baguette comme un arrosoir.

« Si, tu t'en souviens. » dit Patmol.

Harry regarda les plantes pousser de quelques centimètres et produire des bourgeons et des feuilles.

« Le supplément a été rangé dans mon kit de potion. La leçon suivante, on faisait ces stupides potions de soin et- »

« Oh, dit Lunard sur un ton très différent. Les baies de sureau. »

« Les quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Les baies de sureau, dit tristement Patmol. Pour des deuxièmes années qui n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente, ça ressemble beaucoup à des baies de morelle. »

Harry grimaça.

« J'ai mis ce que je croyais être des baies de sureau. Cornedrue ne se sentait pas très bien après notre longue nuit, alors il a prit quelques gorgées de potion quand Slughorn ne regardait pas. »

« Il s'est empoisonné lui-même, dit Lunard, presque affectueusement. Il a passé la nuit à Ste Mangouste et trois jours à l'infirmerie sous surveillance permanente. Il en est presque mort – on était tous terrifiés cette fois-là- »

« Je ne suis pas allé en cours pendant trois jours pour rester avec lui, dit Patmol. Je crois que je suis parti une seule fois pour ajouter quelque chose dans la potion, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à Peter pour ça, mais à part ça- »

« Les gens avaient cru que tu avais aussi été empoisonné. »

Remus se mit à rire et se tourna vers Harry.

« Une fois qu'on a été sûr que James allait bien, c'est devenu très drôle pour les élèves, c'était Lily qui en avait eu assez James et qui l'avait empoisonné, et les professeurs étaient tous aussi confus. La pauvre Madame Pomfresh était incapable de comprendre comment James avait réussi à manger des baies de morelle, puisqu'elles ne sont pas utilisées à Poudlard avant la quatrième année, quand on couvre les poisons et les antidotes ... »

« Et on n'avait aucune envie de lui expliquer, dit Patmol en grimaçant. Elle a écrit une lettre très énervée à l'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse que tous les trois – parce que James n'était vraiment pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit – on a galéré à intercepter. »

Harry se mit à rire, très capable d'imaginer ça – enfin, Lunard et Patmol du moins – et il mélangea à nouveau sa potion.

« Arrête. » dit Patmol, en lui retirant la cuillère des mains.

La potion était toujours violette foncée, mais sa consistance ressemblait à de l'eau au lieu du sirop. Patmol jeta un œil à sa montre.

« C'est pas bon ? » demanda Harry, en se rapprochant immédiatement.

Remus fit de même.

« Non, c'est bon, dit Patmol. La mélanger encore la gâcherait, par contre. Les baies de morelle la rendent instable. »

« Oh. » dit Harry en scrutant la potion immobile.

Patmol lança un sort rapide pour nettoyer la cuillère et la mit de côté. Harry jeta un œil à Embrasser sa créature intérieure à la recherche des instructions suivantes il n'avait jamais été aussi loin.

« Ça dit de la laisser reposer pendant quarante minutes, puis d'ajouter du sang d'épouvantard … C'est bien ça ? »

« C'est ce que dit le livre ? » demanda Patmol.

« Oui. » dit Harry en regardant à nouveau pour être sûr.

« Alors oui, c'est bien ça, lui dit Patmol avec un rictus. Juste un rappel pour la prochaine fois c'est toujours une bonne idée de vérifier ta montre au moment où tu termines une étape. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Parce que, dit Lunard. Ce n'est pas rare qu'il faille laisser la potion reposer pendant un temps bien précis. Et tu obtiens de meilleurs résultats en te rapprochant vraiment de ce temps plutôt qu'en le dépassant d'une minute. La potion Tue-loup, par exemple, doit reposer pendant soixante-dix minutes exactement et si tu dépasses de dix secondes, tout devient inutile. C'est pour ça que j'ai du toujours du mal à la faire. »

« Celle-ci est un peu moins exigeante. » dit Patmol à Harry.

Il avait vu l'expression paniquée de Harry.

« Tu as une fenêtre de dix minutes plutôt que dix secondes. »

Harry se détendit légèrement.

« Mais bon, plus tu t'en rapproches, meilleure sera ta potion. »

La tête de Harry commençait à lui faire mal et il ressentit une pointe d'appréhension à l'idée de passer sept ans à étudier les potions sous le regard furieux de Rogue quand il irait à Poudlard. Il se demanda si Lunard avait deviné ce qu'il pensait, car il reprit la parole.

« C'est très facile de s'améliorer en potions. »

Harry le fixa.

« C'est vrai. C'est juste une question de précision. Il faut un peu de compétences – particulièrement pour comprendre les interactions entre ingrédients – et une certaine technique, mais c'est surtout une question de précision, et être capable de suivre des instructions. »

« Ça n'a pas l'air si compliqué, admit Harry, avant d'agiter sa baguette. _Tempus Admonius_. »

Il utilisa la montre de Patmol pour préciser l'heure, avant d'acquiescer, satisfait de son œuvre il avait placé l'alarme sur son poignet, où elle serait impossible à ignorer.

« Est-ce que ça vous dirait de manger pendant qu'on attend ? » demanda Patmol en jetant un dernier regard à ses plantes.

Harry acquiesça avec enthousiasme et sauta sur ses pieds. Patmol se mit à rire.

« Lunard ? »

« J'ai déjà mangé. » répondit Lunard en levant une main.

« Plus de nourriture pour nous, dit Patmol en souriant largement. Viens avec nous quand même. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Lunard, qui s'était déjà levé.

« Pourquoi ? Pour le plaisir de ma compagnie, bien sûr. » dit Patmol.

Harry jeta de nouveau un œil à sa potion avant de les suivre.

* * *

« -olives. Tu _aimes_ les olives. » dit Millicent.

Drago était – encore une fois – près d'elle pour le dîner. Par chance cependant, elle était si déterminée à sortir Pansy de son attitude morose qu'elle ne lui avait pas adressé un mot de la soirée. Drago était parfaitement heureux avec cela, mais il pouvait voir que Pansy avait du mal à supporter l'attention de Millicent.

« Laisse-la tranquille. » dit-il en faisant ce qu'on l'encourageait à faire ces derniers temps exprimer son avis.

Millicent leva un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Daphné, en revanche, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de Drago, se tourna immédiatement et prit la parole.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? »

« J'ai juste- »

Drago ne pouvait l'expliquer, cependant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait demandé ça.

« J'ai juste'. » se moqua Daphné, avant de rire.

Drago bougea un peu, mal à l'aise.

« Tu es bizarre ce soir, Drago. Tu te sens bien ? »

« Pas vraiment. » dit Drago.

Il ne se sentait ni malade, ni fatigué, cependant. Juste confus à propos de son comportement des temps derniers. Et confus parce que c'était de cette façon là qu'on lui avait dit de se comporter, alors ce n'était pas une _mauvaise chose_. Il se sentait confus malgré ça et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Daphné en penchant la tête vers lui.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. » dit-il, car il ne savait pas quoi en dire.

Autrement, il aurait dit quelque chose mais dire ça, il était raisonnablement sûr que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Et alors, il se trouverait encore plus confus. Il grogna et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Drago ? »

C'était Pansy. Et pour parler, c'est qu'elle devait être inquiète sa mère n'allait pas suffisamment bien pour être là ce soir, et Pansy s'était donc montrée très calme et avait essayé de toutes ses forces de les ignorer tous.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« J'ai mal à la tête. » marmonna-t-il.

« Mme Malefoy ! »

Une chaise crissa et Drago sentit ensuite une main froide dans ses cheveux.

« Drago ? »

C'était Mère.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Tu es capable de marcher ? »

Il acquiesça et laissa Mère le guider. Elle le fit sortir de la salle à manger pour l'amener jusqu'au canapé du salon.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. » dit-il, avant qu'elle puisse demander quel était le problème.

Elle écarta ses mains de son front et plaça la sienne dessus.

« Tu n'es pas chaud. »

« Je ne crois pas que je sois malade. » dit-il en la regardant pour la première fois.

Elle arqua un sourcil et agita sa baguette. Elle fronça les sourcils et recommença. Cette fois, il sentit comme des mains sur sa peau et reconnut un sortilège de Diagnostic. Il n'avait jamais vu Mère en lancer un avant ça, cependant. Habituellement, c'était Dobby qui s'en chargeait Mère n'était pas très douée pour les sorts de soin.

« Je ne pense pas non plus que tu sois malade. » dit-elle en glissant sa baguette dans la manche de sa robe en soie.

« A moins que vous ayez mal lancé le sort. » murmura-il en disant à nouveau ce qu'il pensait.

Remettre Mère en question était une chose audacieuse à faire et il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir pourquoi il l'avait fait. Il espérait être malade parce qu'alors, il aurait eu une excuse pour rentrer à la maison et aller se coucher.

« A moins que j'ai mal lancé le sort. » confirma-t-elle.

Drago la fixa Mère n'admettait jamais aucune faiblesse. Il regarda encore plus intensément lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

« Et c'est fort possible. »

Elle se mit ensuite à sourire, consciente du fait qu'il était stupéfait.

« Tu ne crois pas, Drago ? »

« Si. » dit-il, car c'était ce qu'elle semblait vouloir entendre.

Au lieu de ça, elle releva les sourcils à nouveau.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? demanda-t-elle. Ou tu dis ça parce que tu crois que c'est ce que je veux entendre ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » dit-il.

« Tu penses que je suis douée pour les sortilèges de soin ? » demanda-t-elle.

Drago ne savait pas quoi dire ce serait malpoli de lui répondre 'non' et elle avait toujours encouragé les bonnes manières, mais elle l'avait aussi encouragé à dire la vérité, même si les autres ne voulaient pas l'entendre.

« Je ne sais pas. » dit-il après de longues secondes de réflexions.

« Je t'ai demandé de me dire la vérité. » dit-elle sévèrement.

« Non. » dit-il.

« Non, quoi ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas que tu sois douée pour les sortilèges de soin. » marmonna-t-il.

Elle sourit et Drago ne savait pas ce qu'il devait en penser.

Il avait envie de pleurer – sauf que les Malefoy ne pleuraient pas – mais peut-être le pouvait-il car Père lui avait dit l'autre jour de ne pas cacher ses émotions. Mais si les autres enfants le voyaient, il en entendrait parler pendant des années. Et on avait toujours dit à Drago de ne pas se soucier de ce que les autres pensaient de lui – s'ils pensaient à lui (que ce soit en bien ou en mal), c'était une bonne chose, car cela voudrait dire qu'il avait marqué les esprits – mais dernièrement, Mère lui avait dit que les autres personnes avaient aussi des sentiments et des pensées, qu'il devait les écouter et s'assurer que les autres n'aient que des bonnes choses à dire de lui.

Il avait envie de crier – les Malefoy étaient parfois autorisés à faire ça – mais ce n'était pas correct. Il était _supposé_ bien se comporter et ne pas transmettre ou utiliser les quelques gros mots que les Sang-Purs plus âgés lui avaient appris. Cela pouvait bouleverser certaines personnes et il était supposé veiller sur les sentiments des autres désormais. Mais il était aussi censé faire ce qu'il voulait, sans s'inquiéter des conséquences sur les émotions des autres, mais comment s'assurer alors que les gens penseraient du bien de lui ?

« Drago ? » demanda Mère.

« J'ai mal à la tête. » dit-il encore, avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

« T'as pris ton temps. » dit Bluefoot en croisant les bras.

Silverear et Greentooth étaient avec lui, se tenant de la même manière.

« J'avais beaucoup à faire. » répondit Remus en croisant également ses bras.

Bluefoot s'approcha, la main levée comme s'il comptait attraper Remus par la gorge. Remus resta immobile, mais le fusilla du regard. Bluefoot n'était plus qu'à un mètre quand il changea d'avis et recula.

« C'est ce que je pensais. » dit Remus.

Greentooth découvrit ses dents et s'approcha pour le sentir.

« Tu sens le propre. » dit-elle sur un ton accusateur.

« J'ai pris une douche. » lui dit-il en lui montrant ses cheveux toujours humides.

Il avait utilisé beaucoup de savon pour supprimer les odeurs de Harry, Sirius et Dora l'odeur de Dora en particulier serait incroyablement dangereuse à porter sur lui. Remus marchait déjà sur des œufs avec Greyback, mais ça deviendrait encore pire s'il découvrait que Remus était ami avec la femme qui l'avait blessé en voulant sauver Matt en octobre dernier.

« Tu essayes de cacher quelque chose ? » demanda Silverear.

« Tu ne sauras jamais. » dit Remus.

Les trois montrèrent leur agacement.

« Maintenant, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerais informer Greyback de mon retour. »

« Je m'en occuperais. » répliqua Greentooth.

« J'en suis capable, je t'assure. » dit Remus.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à la décourager, alors cela ne le surprit pas de les voir l'entourer et l'escorter jusque dans le bâtiment. Remus garda la tête droite, en essayant de se montrer le plus nonchalant possible. Personne ne regardait, de toute façon le dîner avait été servi et la plupart des autres se concentraient sur ça. Ceux qui ne mangeaient pas étaient en train d'écouter à Greyback, qui – comme d'habitude – se prélassait sur son trône.

« … Chemin de Traverse, à Londres. » était-il en train de dire.

Remus grogna, ce qui lui attira un autre grondement de la part de Bluefoot cette histoire était racontée presque tous les soirs au camp. Greyback avait mordu une fille quelques temps plus tôt et n'avait pas été capable de la retrouver depuis. Remus était impressionné ce n'était pas simple de se cacher de Greyback. Malheureusement pour la fille mystérieuse, elle se cachait si bien qu'elle était devenue une obsession pour Greyback, qui voulait absolument la trouver.

« … Je n'avais pas prévu de récompenser qui que ce soit cette nuit-là, mais elle est passée par là, l'air si petite et effrayée. »

Remus renifla la plupart des gens avaient l'air nerveux la nuit sur le Chemin de Traverse, en particulier s'ils étaient jeunes et seuls. Et Greyback avait probablement _prévu_ de mordre quelqu'un s'il s'était placé près du Chemin de Traverse un soir de pleine lune.

« Je savais que je ne voulais plus la voir comme ça et je savais que je pouvais l'aider. » dit Greyback.

Greentooth soupira joyeusement près de Remus. Remus renifla encore et elle se tourna vers lui, l'air furieux. Remus détourna rapidement les yeux et repéra Matt, assis avec des femmes âgées à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Matt leva les pouces, Remus haussa les épaules et hocha la tête. Matt acquiesça une fois, en montrant le siège près de lui. Remus secoua la tête et Matt haussa une épaule. Remus pencha la tête vers Greyback, faisant acquiescer Matt. Il adressa à la femme près de lui – elle s'appelait Candice – un regard penaud elle avait été distraite par leur conversation silencieuse. Remus tourna de nouveau les yeux vers Greyback, qui s'était levé et faisait les cent pas.

« … combattu. Il était déjà clair que mon dos la rendait puissante une petite morsure et elle était déjà devenue courageuse, elle _se_ _battait_. »

Greyback se tourna vers son audience. Remus ne savait pas ce qui était le plus écœurant l'histoire, le plaisir visible de Greyback ou le fait que la plupart des gens présents dans la pièce écoutait le moindre de ses mots.

« Elle a réussi à m'écarter – elle était rapide avec sa baguette – et au moment où je me suis tourné, elle avait disparu. »

« Où est-elle maintenant ? » demanda un garçon – qui, d'après Remus, s'appelait Rednose ou quelque chose comme ça.

 _Disparue_ , pensa Remus. _Comme de la fumée dans le vent._

« Disparue, dit Greyback. Comme de la fumée dans le vent. »

La femme qui était près de Matt soupira. Lui avait clairement l'air frustré quand Remus regarda dans sa direction.

« Mais je continue de chercher votre sœur perdue. Ma fille perdue. Je la trouverais et la ramènerais à la maison, mes enfants. »

« Merci, Père. » murmura Greentooth, à côté de Remus.

Elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir dit l'obsession de Greyback semblait être contagieuse. Remus espérait pour le bien-être de la mystérieuse fille qu'elle était soit très loin, soit très bien cachée si elle était trouvée et ramenée au camp, elle serait surveillée si attentivement par ses _frères et sœurs_ adorés qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais partir.

« Greentooth. » dit Greyback en repérant Greentooth, Bluefoot, Silverear et Remus.

Tout le monde sembla prendre cela comme le signal qu'ils pouvaient reprendre leur repas. Remus approcha avant qu'aucun des trois autres ait eu la possibilité de le traîner jusqu'à Greyback.

« Greyback. » dit Remus, tandis que les trois autres penchaient la tête en arrière.

Greyback leur tint la gorge – plus bien doucement qu'il l'avait fait avec Remus ou Matt – avant de les relâcher. Ils s'évanouirent dans la foule, puis disparurent derrière la porte.

« Fils, dit Greyback, impérieusement. Bienvenue à la maison. »

« Retour. » dit Remus en croisant les bras.

« Quoi ? »

« Bon retour, lui dit Remus. Pas bienvenue à la maison. »

« Je pensais t'avoir dit que je ne supporterais aucune menace- »

« C'est une indication pour faire remarquer que je ne veux pas être ici, lança Remus en reniflant. Je ne pense pas pouvoir être _moins_ menaçant- »

Le poing de Greyback alla se fracasser contre sa joue. Ce n'était pas complètement inattendu, mais ça faisait tout de même mal et Greyback avait frappé si fort que Remus recula de quelques pas. Remus grimaça et se frotta le visage, mais Greyback semblait avoir voulu une réaction plus dramatique. Remus réalisa soudainement que Greyback le testait comme lui testait Greyback.

 _Ça peut devenir très dangereux_ , pensa-t-il, en prenant le coup comme un renvoi. Il traversa la pièce et s'assit près de Matt – Candice et les autres s'en allèrent en le voyant arriver – qui lui tendit son verre d'eau sans dire mot.

« Merci. » dit-il en appuyant le verre froid contre son visage.

« Pas de problème, dit Matt, les yeux posés sur deux des plus jeunes enfants – ils avaient seulement quatre ans et étaient plus agités. Alors où tu étais ? »

Remus jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et se pencha en avant.

« Dora nous couvre auprès de Malefoy, mais Malefoy commençait à être suspicieux. Elle pensait que ça aurait été bien qu'il me voit aujourd'hui – juste pour montrer que je ne m'étais pas enfui, ce qui donne aussi à ton histoire davantage de crédibilité … Elle te passe le bonjour, d'ailleurs. »

« Théodora ? demanda-t-il, en regardant Remus hocher la tête. C'est sympa de sa part. »

« Elle- »

Une grande main poilue se posa sur l'épaule de Remus et un souffle putride lui arriva au visage. L'épaule de Matt était également maintenue.

« Juste un avertissement, fils, dit Greyback. Vous avez un air affreusement suspects. »

Remus avait plusieurs répliques sarcastiques qu'il mourrait d'envie de lancer, mais il se mordit la langue et essayait de paraître aussi digne que possible avec un verre d'eau froide pressé contre son visage douloureux.

Matt, malheureusement, avait d'autres plans.

« Suspect, Père ? demanda-t-il. Je pense que vous devriez faire tester vos yeux. »

« De quoi parliez-vous ? » gronda Greyback.

« Un ami. » répliqua Matt.

« Un autre chiot ? demanda Greyback en fusillant Remus du regard. Pas mon- »

« Elle est humaine, dit Remus sur un ton fatigué, en tournant le verre le côté commençait à se réchauffer. Ça t'ennuierait de t'en aller ? »

« Déjà fatigué de me voir ? » demanda Greyback, en serrant douloureusement l'épaule de Remus.

Remus supposa – vu la grimace de Matt – qu'il faisait la même chose à Matt.

« Oui. » dit Matt.

Greyback grogna et Matt grimaça à nouveau.

« Ça et c'est affreusement difficile d'avoir l'air suspect si tu restes près de nous. » ajouta Remus, en ironisant à la manière de Sirius.

Par chance, Greyback sembla comprendre qu'il était moqué – et qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner un concours d'éloquence avec n'importe lequel d'entre eux – et s'en alla, après leur avoir serré une dernière fois l'épaule en guise d'avertissement. Remus _savait_ qu'ils paieraient pour ça plus tard, mais il n'y accordait pas beaucoup d'importance.

« Encore deux mois. » murmura Matt, en frottant l'endroit où Greyback avait touché son pull.

Remus grogna et s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège, le verre toujours pressé contre sa joue.


End file.
